


Our Common Ties

by larrysmiling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Amy Edward, Anne Georgia, Businessman Harry, Businessman Liam, Businessman Niall, Doctor Louis, Doctor Zayn, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Taylor Edward, Top Harry, Top Louis, eles meio que compartilham isso, larry famiy, sério
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 168,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiling/pseuds/larrysmiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não importa o quão arrogante o médico francês extremamente atraente Louis Tomlinson seja para Harry Styles, um empresário inglês bem sucedido... Não importa o quão Harry seja metido ou controlador com Louis... Realmente não é preocupante quantas vezes um queira pular no pescoço do outro por puro ódio ou pura atração, ou quantas vezes as dificuldades da vida venham querer afastá-los... </p><p>Nada disso importa pois eles sempre terão laços em comum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Common Ties

Louis estava mais do que feliz ao finalmente conseguir ganhar a guarda do pequeno bebê no qual ele se apaixonara assim que colocara os olhos naquele abrigo lotado de outras crianças esperando sua chance finalmente chegar. Ele ficara realmente triste ao ver a quantidade de crianças inocentes que só queriam uma casa nova com alguém que os amasse de verdade, diferente das pessoas que os jogaram naquele local. Ele pensou que gostaria de ser fodidamente rico para adotar todas elas e fazer uma casa enorme pra que todas elas pudessem correr e brincar. Mas ele apesar de ter um emprego ótimo, não era _fodidamente_ rico.

Fora um longo processo para conseguir a guarda de baby Anne, longos meses com visitas constantes de Denise, a senhora do serviço social que ficara encarregada de dizer se Louis tinha ou não condições de criar uma criança. Primeiramente eles quase não aceitaram nem sequer o pedido de Louis por ele não ser casado e nem ter sequer alguém firme por um bastante tempo, mas Denise conhecia a mãe de Louis e decidiu lutar pela causa junto com ele e sua advogada por achar que ele é alguém direito e sério na vida. Louis realmente é, e conseguiu a guarda absoluta da pequena garotinha facilmente por mostrar que conseguiria perfeitamente cuidar dela.

Tomlinson é um médico bem sucedido na vida, extremamente inteligente e capaz de conseguir o que ele quiser pela capacidade de insistência que é um de suas maiores características desde pequeno. Filho de uma família inteira francesa, nascido também na França, se mudara para Londres quando tinha 17 anos para começar a faculdade de medicina em uma das melhores universidades do país.

Louis sempre lutara para conseguir tudo o que tem hoje. Primeiramente fora terminar a faculdade que fora repleta de notas boas e elogios pela dedicação, depois viera a conquista de seu primeiro trabalho após estar formado como médico na melhor unidade medica que Londres oferecia. Ele havia ganhado uma chance de trabalhar lá por chamar atenção de um dos professores que também era medico do local, sua inteligência e esperteza conseguiram facilmente fazer o professor escrever uma carta de recomendação para ele conseguir o trabalho.

Com 26 anos e uma carreira repleta de realizações Louis decidiu que faltava algo na vida dele. Um companheiro. Ele começou trabalhar um pouco menos e frequentar alguns lugares com seus amigos, tentou socializar mais e sair com algumas pessoas - algumas mulheres, alguns homens... Para ele não fazia diferença já que ele é bissexual abertamente - mas não dera resultados e o máximo que Louis conseguira foi um namoro de três meses com um homem mais novo chamado Scott que era incrivelmente bonito, mas extremamente infiel.

Então o trabalho de Louis pedira que ele fosse ajudar a vacinar as crianças em uma casa de adoção, tudo bancado pelo governo britânico. Aquilo havia sido uma campanha bonita que a rainha decidira apoiar também e ele estava mais do que feliz em fazer parte. Ele ficara em extasiado com a quantidade de crianças adoráveis que conhecera cada uma mais especial que a outra, seu desejo de ser bilionário nunca fora tão grande em toda sua vida para poder adotar todas elas, mas ele tinha fé que elas ainda encontrariam alguém com um coração tão bom quanto os pensamentos dele.

Então chegara o último dia da campanha de vacinação e a última casa de adoção que Louis deveria trabalhar. Foi então que ele pôs os olhos azuis nos olhos verdes de baby Anne. Louis não acreditava em amor à primeira vista até avistar a pequena criança assustada por estar tendo que tomar a vacina. Ele lembra perfeitamente de querer colocá-la nos braços e sair correndo antes que alguém sequer os visse.

_\- Hey pequena, eu não vou te machucar. - Ele sussurrou baixinho, tirando as luvas rapidamente e se aproximando da pequena criança de no máximo três anos encolhida no canto. Ela não estava chorando, mas Louis conseguia ver suas mãos minúsculas tremendo. - Eu sou o Lou, qual seu nome?_

_Ela hesitou antes de dar a mãozinha para ele e se aproximar, baixando o olhar com vergonha de olha-lo, quase em submissão. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos longos e seus cachos eram grossos e grandes caindo até metade de suas costas. Seu rosto tinham alguns arranhões assim como suas mãos pequenas._

_\- Então baby, você tem um nome, oui?_

_Ela assentiu levemente e Louis queria puxá-la para o colo dele e balança-la até que ela dormisse o suficiente para tirar as olheiras que tinham embaixo de seus delicados olhinhos. Tão pequena para estar tão cansada dessa forma._

_\- Êne._

_\- Anne? - Louis perguntou rindo e ela assentiu dando um sorriso levado de volta, parando aos poucos de tremer. - Você tem quantos anos "Êne"_ _?_

_Ela apontou três dedos com dificuldade de manter o anelar levantado e Louis riu, ouvindo alguém apressar ele lá atrás, virando o rosto e dando o melhor olhar de "cala-se" para qualquer um que tivesse falado._

_\- Oh três? E você tem medo de tomar vacina? - Ele perguntou no tom mais leve o possível e ela assentiu começando a ficar inquieta novamente. - Por quê?_

_\- Dói._

_\- Dói? Você já tomou uma?_

_Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça mais apontou para as outras crianças que havia tomado e choravam desoladamente com os adesivos no braço. Louis achava todas adoráveis e era engraçado como uma olhava para a outra e chorava mais ainda._

_\- Posso te contar um segredo? Você tem que me prometer que não vai contar para ninguém. - Ele disse tendo uma ideia e os olhos de Anne brilharam em curiosidade. - Tudo bem?_

_\- Yep._

_\- Então, eu tenho poderes. Se eu tocar no seu nariz você não sente dor nenhuma, nem sente a injeção direito, só vai fazer uma picadinha sabe? Minha mãe me chama de superman, você já assistiu? - Anne deu um sorriso enorme e assentiu novamente e Louis quase teve um colapso porque ele adora crianças e ele já absolutamente adora Anne. - Então, se eu tocar seu nariz você só vai sentir a picadinha, mas não vai sentir dor nenhuma. Não é legal isso?_

_Anne novamente assentiu insegura e Louis suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos dela, suspirando novamente ao perceber que estava sujo e que são poucas pessoas para cuidar direitinho de tantas crianças._

_\- Você quer ir para aquela sala? Eles chorando te deixam nervosa, não é? - Louis perguntou olhando para sua amiga enfermeira Beth e ela rapidamente entendeu o recado, abrindo a porta de um dos quartos e pegando outro par de luvas para Louis dentro de um box cheio delas._

_Anne estava hesitante, mas seguiu Louis e acreditou na sua história de super homem, sorrindo ao ouvi-lo dizer que ela estava enfeitiçada ao ter o nariz pequeno tocado. Louis conseguira dar a injeção nela somente vendo seus olhos ficarem marejados, mas ela não chorara e ele sabia que era para não decepcioná-lo. Então Louis decidiu que queria Anne como sua filha, que faria o que fosse preciso para tê-la sob seus cuidados, podendo lavar o cabelo dela, presentea-la com brinquedos brilhantes que fariam seus olhos ficarem com aquele brilho maravilhoso. Louis se sentiu na obrigação de ser pai de Anne, de amá-la e não deixar que nada acontecesse. Ele finalmente parecia ter encontrado o que estava procurando para sua vida. E ele conseguiria._

E ele na verdade conseguiu.

Todo mundo via como o amor de Louis pela pequena Anne era quase sólido, seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma estranhamente maravilhosa todas as vezes que via a pequena cambaleando e o chamando de Lou, "daddy", "papa", Louis a ama mais do que tudo, e ele acha que nunca fora tão feliz em toda a vida.

Anne aprendera a chamar Louis de pai, aprendera a falar muitas coisas com ele, aprendeu a falar um pouco de francês ao longo do ano e ela constantemente falava com Louis ou com as outras pessoas alguns cumprimentos ou palavras na língua do pai. A família inteira dele simplesmente amou a pequena a primeira vista também e quando Tomlinson finalmente conseguira a guarda ele dera uma festa em sua casa com todos da família para dar boas vindas ao mais novo membro.

Louis resolvera procurar uma escolinha para Anne que já tinha quatro aninhos e vários meses, já tendo passado um longo ano junto de Tomlinson e sua nova família. Ele precisava voltar a tirar alguns plantões e Anne precisava aprender a escrever e socializar com crianças da idade dela então Louis achara que uma créche era uma ideia maravilhosa.

Mal sabia Louis que a ideia iria muito alem de somente " _maravilhosa_ ".

**•**

Harry não sabia se fingia de morto, se saia correndo, se chorava ou pegava aquela pequena cesta e colocava na soleira da casa do vizinho. Ele sabia que era uma criança ali dentro, óbvio que ele sabia, ela chorava e tentava tirar o lençol que parecia sufocá-la e por alguns segundos Harry pensou que o oxigênio no momento estava em falta ou estava de alguma forma sufocando ele também. Mas ele fez o que o coração e a mente gritavam para que ele fizesse e pegou a cesta grande com o bebê chorando dentro, colocando dentro de casa e longe do frio absurdo do inverno londrino. Ele retirara o pano da face da pobre criança e quase cuspia a própria saliva ao encarar o pacotinho.

Era uma garotinha em uma roupa que parecia grande demais para seu corpo extremamente pequeno e desnutrido, seus lábios delicados e do tamanho das unhas de Harry estavam brancos e ela parecia chorar de fome. Na verdade, ela parecia faminta, com frio e com dores, Harry não fazia ideia do que fazer.

Rapidamente ele colocou as mãos grandes desajeitadamente ao redor do corpo magro do bebê e a trouxe até seu peitoral, balançando-a devagar na tentativa de esquenta-la e fazer a dor de onde quer que ela esteja tendo passar.

Ele correu até a cozinha e abriu a porta que dava para a garagem, andando com o bebe que parava aos poucos de chorar até a casa pequena ao lado da garagem de sua empregada Marta.

Marta quase desmaiou ao ver o homem segurando o bebe nos braços, mas logo a pegou dos braços dele e ambos voltaram para dentro de casa. Marta alimentou a pequena enquanto Harry pegava seu celular e ligava para seus seguranças que deveriam estar na porta de casa e obviamente não estavam porque senão não teria criança nenhuma em sua soleira.

Eles disseram jurar não ter visto ninguém entrar no casarão, ambos foram imediatamente atrás das filmagens ao redor de toda a casa enquanto Harry ia até o cesto em que a pequena viera, achando um papelzinho lá dentro escrito "Amelie".

Os dias que seguiram Harry começou a criar um vinculo tão forte com a pequena Amy que ele até cancelara várias reuniões só para ficar mais tempo com a bebe que deveria ter quase um ano. Ele ficara simplesmente encantado com os olhos azuis grandes e inocentes da bebe, seus lábios delicados e seus barulhinhos engraçados que bebes costumam fazer. Ela não gostava dos braços de Marta tanto quanto gostava dos de Harry, sempre se acalmando e parando de chorar ao sentir o cheiro de seu novo admirador.

Harry então recorreu a guarda de Amy legalmente, criou novos documentos para ela que não tinha histórico algum já que a única coisa que se sabia era seu nome e decidiu que estava na hora de começar a tentar construir uma vida em torno da pequena.

Harry Styles, um dos homens mais ricos de toda a Inglaterra, finalmente se apaixonando. Por um bebe. Harry nunca tivera uma vontade tão grande de ser pai até tentar entender a ligação que ele criara em poucos dias com Amy. Amor. Harry amava aquela pequenina coisinha que fora largada na frente de sua porta sem pena, e ninguém nunca descobriu quem era o ser que passara pela segurança de Styles e conseguira deixar a pequena lá. Ele na verdade não se importava, se ele soubesse quem é iria agradecer por dar uma das coisas mais preciosas de toda a vida dele.

Harry nascera em uma família nobre Londrina, patrocinadores de grandes empresas mundiais. Fora criado estudando em grandes colégios particulares, aprendera a tocar vários instrumentos, falava várias línguas diferentes, estudara a faculdade inteira para ganhar notas excelentes e se tornara um grande empresário aos 23 anos de idade, vindo a ser um dos homens mais ricos de todo Reino Unido pouco tempo depois. Ele tivera uma grande influência de sua família - Sem a ajuda de seu pai no começo ele não teria sido nada - mas a maior parte fora graças ao seu trabalho duro e seu próprio suor.

Styles passara bom tempo achando que não precisaria de uma família tão cedo, achando que sua vida já era completa por ser rico, ter uma família maravilhosa, poder ter quase tudo o que ele quisesse. Mas sua concepção mudara depois da chegada de Amy.

Styles nunca tivera namoradas/namorados sérios, nunca achara ser preciso namorar alguém quando ele pode sair e dar um passa fora em quem ele quisesse, quando ele quisesse. Ele nunca achara alguém que realmente parecesse feliz ao seu lado, ou que não parecesse estar todas as horas querendo ser dinheiro então ele estava satisfeito em criar a pequena Amy sozinho com ajuda de Marta, sua mãe e sua irmã. A chegada de Amy transformara Harry, mas não mudara a forma dele de pensar sobre precisar ter um companheiro.

Harry então decidiu adotar mais um bebê por achar que Amy era um bebe sozinho demais naquela casa gigante. Ele sempre fora um ótimo pai durante os três anos que cuidara de Amy, então logo fora concedida a guarda para baby Taylor, um garotinho de somente cinco meses que Amy adorara desde a hora que pusera os olhos nele no berçário do lar de adoção.

Taylor era pequenino e magrinho, sua mãe era uma drogada que não tinha condições nenhuma de cuidar dele. Em dois meses ele já ficara um rapazinho mais saudável e maior, o amor da vida de Amy que não tirava os olhos do novo irmãozinho.

Harry finalmente estava se sentindo completo, negando precisar de alguém enquanto tinha um trabalho maravilhoso, os melhores filhos do mundo e a família incrível.

Em um dos passeios até a casa da vovó dos dois, Anne disse que estava na hora de matricular Amy em uma escolinha, para tirá-la de dentro de casa um pouco e ajudar ela a escrever melhor já que a pequena aprendera a escrever com Harry e Marta. Harry achou a ideia boa, aceitou sem questionar a sugestão da mãe e decidiu matricular sua pequena em uma escolinha perto do trabalho dele, dando ordens explícitas sobre a alimentação, comportamento e tudo o que ele achava necessário à professora e diretora da escolinha saberem.

Dona Packins, a diretora, assegurou a Harry que essa era uma boa decisão dele sobre deixar a filha estudar junto com outras crianças e não somente escolariza-la em casa, privando-a de contato com o resto do mundo.

Harry não sabia também que sua decisão ia muito alem de ser somente _boa_.


	2. French Doctor

Harry estava no escritório faz no máximo três horas e já sentia falta de seus filhos. O local é extremamente quieto apesar de ele conseguir ouvir a cidade barulhenta lá fora através dos vidros gigantes que cobriam quase a parede inteira do seu escritório. Depois de algum tempo ele conseguira transformar o barulho em um zumbido que dava para ser facilmente ignorado o que facilitava ele fazer seu trabalho e ler os bilhões de documentos todos os dias. Única coisa que Harry não conseguia ignorar era a vontade de ir para casa e colocar Taylor no colo enquanto assistia Amy cantar as músicas do Barney E Seus Amigos.

Já era o segundo projeto que ele lia só nesta manhã e Styles estava concentrado lendo milhares de letras pequenas, procurando alguma falha ou benefícios que o projeto traria se ele resolvesse assinar para financia-lo. Daqui a duas horas ele poderia sair para almoçar com os filhos e finalmente levar Amy pela primeira vez em sua escolinha que começara há duas semanas e ele não pudera leva-la sequer uma vez ainda.

Uma leve batida na porta tirou Styles dos pensamentos enquanto levantava o olhar e permitia provavelmente sua irmã Gemma entrar. Ela trabalha como secretaria de Harry no escritório desde muito tempo e isso fora ideia da mãe deles, Anne, que achara ser ótimo para Gemma ficar de olho no irmão e não deixa-lo fazer besteiras. Harry não é um homem de fazer besteiras, mas é grato por ter Gemma sempre por perto.

\- Bom dia de novo maninho, se divertindo?

\- Aos extremos.

\- Liguei para Marta e ela disse que os garotos estão bem, achei que você quisesse saber disso porque você é um pai meio... Obcecado. – Gemma disse sorrindo e segurando um Ipad onde ela tocava agilmente a tela - Você tem uma reunião marcada com os doutores fundadores da Stand Up To Câncer em quinze minutos, depois do almoço tem outra reunião mas eu vou te enviar detalhes dela por email assim que esta primeira reunião acabar. Depois se você não tiver nenhum contrato ou documento para ler está livre.

\- Livre... Livre a tempo para conseguir buscar Amy na escola também? Porque ela me amaria o resto da semana inteira se eu fosse deixa-la e busca-la, talvez eu até me livrasse de ter que contar histórias à noite. – Harry disse dando um pequeno sorriso e Gemma assentiu sorrindo abertamente, passando os dedos novamente pela tela antes de olhar para o irmão por alguns segundos e sentar em uma das duas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

\- Você parece extremamente cansado. – Ela notou e Harry quase sorriu novamente enquanto concordava, pensando se valeria a pena ou não dar todo aquele discurso de como ele deve descansar menos nessa época do ano quando tudo está em alta, especialmente os lucros.

\- Taylor andou pegando febre esses dias, muito provável ser por conta dos dentinhos nascendo e isso não deixa o dormir direito então eu alem de virar um mordedor humano também estou prestes a virar um zumbi.

\- Você poderia parar de trabalhar tanto, parar de agendar tantas reuniões, parar de procurar trabalho como você faz Harry. Vai descansar um pouco, pega os garotos e vai viajar, sei lá...

\- Não. Amy acabou de entrar na escolinha e já está toda cheia de amiguinhas alem de Taylor estar finalmente deixando Marta cuidar dele além de mim, estamos criando uma rotina nova e eu tenho muito trabalho até mês que vem agendado então nada de viagens. Não agora Gemma.

\- Eu sei que nunca vou te fazer mudar de ideia, mas pensa sobre isso. Ao menos pare de aceitar tantos projetos novos e afrouxe um pouco os compromissos do dia pra conseguir ter tempo de tomar um café, respirar sabe? – Gemma disse levantando da cadeira e Harry já esperava a ligação em um futuro próximo da mãe dele dizendo estar preocupada por ele trabalhar demais. Gemma é fofoqueira e Harry sabe disso. – Te vejo em dez minutos na sala de reuniões do décimo oitavo. Não se atrase.

\- Eu sou britânico, eu nunca me atraso. – Harry disse dando o melhor dele para sorrir esperto enquanto Gemma bufava com a frase antes de deixa-lo sozinho novamente.

Harry terminou rapidamente de ler o contrato e o arquivou em uma das pastas juntamente com outros projetos que ele lera na semana, foi até os pequenos suportes embutidos na parede perto da porta e abotoou o terno de forma lenta, meio distraído realmente pensando em como seria incrível levar Amy e Taylor para algum lugar ensolarado e diferente desta Londres fria e constantemente de baixo de chuva.

O andar de Harry era um dos últimos então ele descera muito andares até o décimo oitavo, cumprimentando curtamente algumas pessoas e até apertando mãos com alguns velhos companheiros de trabalho, preferindo mais que tudo ver Taylor e Amy tentando cantar alguma música irritante de desenhos animados do que ter que encarar mais horas e horas de reunião.

Gemma estava na porta com seu fiel Ipad, sorrindo ao ver Harry novamente e abrindo uma pequena brecha da porta enquanto Styles arrumava novamente o terno e suspirava pela talvez décima vez.

\- Boa sorte senhor Styles. – Gemma disse beliscando um pouco a bochecha de Harry antes de abrir mais a porta e permitir que ele entrasse.

A sala estava cheia de médicos bem vestidos que levantaram das cadeiras na grande e larga mesa cumprimentando Harry um por um antes de sentar e deixar que ele fizesse o primeiro trabalho que era se apresentar e falar o que a empresa poderia oferecer a eles.

A reunião fora longa. Fodidamente longa enquanto Harry se concentrava em ouvir a proposta sobre uma campanha nova para boa parte dos médicos que atuam em Londres participarem. Uma pequena parte da empresa de Harry era voltada para negócios relacionados à saúde e mesmo esta parte sendo pequena ela valia muito e interessava campanhas de saúde e eventos grandes relacionados a ela.

Styles conversara boa parte da reunião com o que seria o cargo chefe do melhor hospital de Londres, senhor Patrick que era o chefe da maioria dos médicos que estavam ali. Os outros faziam comentários ou somente adicionavam algo, mas a maior parte da conversa foram os dois, apesar de Harry ter varias vezes examinado os médicos como o bom observador que ele era. Ele percebera que nenhum deles estava ali para brincadeira, extremamente sérios e envolvidos com o projeto, e talvez essa fora a confirmação que Styles precisava para assinar o contrato e finalmente levantar da cadeira para os apertos de mãos e o encerramento da reunião.

\- Fora um prazer Senhor Patrick, espero nos vermos em breve com noticias sobre o processo. – Harry disse apertando a mão do cara que sorria satisfeito e agradecido para ele.

\- O prazer fora todo meu Senhor Styles, muito obrigado pela sua atenção e sua ajuda. – Sr. Patrick disse e Harry deu um pequeno e curto sorriso em resposta, alguns dos médicos já saiam da sala silenciosamente enquanto outros esperavam para cumprimentar Styles também até que Gemma colocou a cabeça para dentro da porta.

\- Senhor Styles? Tenho uma visita querendo vê-lo. – Gemma disse sorrindo educada para os médicos que passavam por ela e a cumprimentavam. Harry acenou para que ela entrasse e quase caiu no chão ao ver o pequeno Taylor entrar com Gemma segurando firme a mão dele para impedi-lo de cair porque ele nem sabe andar sozinho ainda. Nada seria capaz de segurar o sorriso que Styles dera ao ver o bebe sorrir ao vê-lo.

\- Olha só o rapazinho do papai! – Harry quase choramingou enquanto pedia licença por alguns segundos para os médicos que ainda esperavam para falar com ele, indo até o filho com os braços esticados para pegá-lo. – Oi anjo...

Taylor em resposta somente mostrou o pirulito já metade devorado para Harry que abrira a boca e esperara ele dividir. O bebe colocara o pirulito na boca de Styles com uma risadinha e então deitara a cabeça no peitoral largo do pai. Harry amara Taylor desde que ele fizera isso no lar de adoção, ele vira o quanto aquele pedaçinho de gente era carinhoso e precisava de alguém que lhe desse carinho também. Styles ficara mais do que disposto em ser esse alguém.

\- Senhores, este é meu filho Taylor. – Harry disse todo orgulhoso enquanto virava para os médicos que ainda estavam ali assistindo a cena com sorrisos enormes nos rostos. Eles viram Harry Styles ficar todo bobo por uma criança, isso era algo difícil considerando que o empresário é extremamente focado e serio.

\- Olá bebe Taylor. – Senhor Patrick cumprimentou e Harry sorriu novamente para o filho que não tirara a cabeça do peitoral cheiroso do pai. Harry apertara mais algumas mãos até Patrick falar novamente, ainda se recusando a soltar o bebe. – Senhor Styles, este será o encarregado de acompanhar de perto todo o processo da campanha.

Harry tirou alguns segundos para negar Taylor tentando colocar o pirulito na boca dele novamente e segurou sua pequena mão para olhar para Sr. Patrick e o último médico que restara na sala contando que todos já saíram da sala. Harry congelara ao ver os olhos incrivelmente azuis que lhe lembrava dos mares do caribe enquanto um sorriso adorável brincava nos lábios do médico que nem olhava para ele e sim para Taylor. Ele ficou em silencio por alguns segundos enquanto o bebe tirava o pirulito da pequena boca e esticava na direção do medico, arrancando uma risada alta do homem e praticamente tendo Styles babando com a cena inteira.

\- Este é Louis Tomlinson, senhor. – Patrick voltou a falar e o homem voltou sua atenção imediatamente para Harry, esticando a mão educadamente.

\- É um prazer Senhor Styles. – O homem, Louis Tomlinson, dissera enquanto Harry apertava gentilmente sua mão, tentando segurar a mão de Taylor com a outra e não engasgar com a própria saliva ao reconhecer o forte sotaque francês na voz do medico. Harry estava prestes a começar a suar.

\- O prazer é todo meu Senhor Tomlinson. Espero que de tudo certo com o projeto. – Harry respondera olhando fixamente para os olhos azuis que continuavam suaves o encarando de volta até trocarem de lugar para baby Taylor.

\- Eu espero o mesmo e farei tudo que está ao meu alcance para ser um sucesso, Sr. Styles.

\- Tenho certeza absoluta.

\- Semana que vem faremos um jantar de negócios e falaremos sobre os detalhes da campanha. Seria uma enorme honra tê-lo como campanhia. - O francês dissera para Harry que já estava extremamente desconcentrado com a voz e rosto e o conjunto todo.

\- Digam dia e hora certos para Gemma e ela colocará na agenda. - Styles disse tentando soar o mais profissional possivel e o homem Tomlinson dera um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Bonjour baby Taylor. – Louis dissera ainda sorrindo e não conseguindo mais segurar a vontade de tocar a bochecha grande do pequeno bebe nos braços de Harry. Styles quase entregara o próprio filho para o medico desconhecido só para ter o prazer de vê-lo segurar um bebe, mas para impedir que isso acontecesse ele apertou um pouco mais Taylor contra o peitoral, incapaz de confiar nos próprios atos.

\- Vamos Louis? – Patrick chamou com um sorriso cansado e o homem Louis assentiu lentamente, ajudando a pegar uma pasta com as mãos pequenas quase tremulas.  – Tenha uma boa tarde senhor Styles. Boa tarde baby Taylor.

\- Boa tarde, espero noticias. – Harry disse assistindo os dois saírem da sala, finalmente permitindo Taylor colocar o pirulito em sua boca, sujando até a bochecha de Styles que somente riu e foi para fora da sala também, procurando por Gemma até vê-la cumprimentando o médico francês e Patrick.

\- Hey Harry – Gemma chamou sorrindo e tentando pegar Taylor no colo que recusou veemente. – Marta ligou e disse que Taylor estava chorando querendo você, e você está todo estressado então eu achei que nada melhor do que trazê-lo para acabar com o mau humor de ambos. Você agora tem o horário livre para almoçar com seus filhos e levar a Amy à escolinha, te vejo mais tarde.

\- Tudo bem, boa tarde Gemm.

Harry esperou Gemma chamar o elevador enquanto enchia o rosto de Taylor de beijinhos e ganhava risadinhas incrivelmente gostosas do bebe de somente oito meses. Taylor era um bebe esperto e aprendia tudo facilmente, incluindo como ganhar Harry na base do encanto.

Os dois foram buscar a pequena Amy na mansão que Harry chama de casa e logo depois foram almoçar com Marta em um restaurante que Styles adora antes de levar a garotinha para a escolinha.

-x-

O dia havia sido _extremamente_ cansativo. Cansativo poderia ser até uma palavra fraca para descrever o que o dia de Harry havia sido então quando ele finalmente se jogou no sofá da sala enorme de sua casa com Taylor dormindo em seu peitoral seu suspiro de “finalmente” fora quase uma exclamação de prazer.

Amy estava cobrindo pontinhos na mesinha em sua frente e ele lutava contra o próprio cansaço para conseguir ensina-la a fazer o resto da tarefa direito. Taylor viera dormindo dentro do carro depois de ter passado o dia inteiro na creche com a babá particular que Harry havia contratado, brincando com outros garotos de cinco meses a um ano que ficavam na mesma salinha que ele.

\- Oh pai. – Amy chamou e Harry abriu os olhos que haviam fechado inconscientemente em algum momento. – Hoje a Babara disse que eu sou inteligente.

\- Barbara sua professora? – Harry disse sorrindo cansado enquanto a pequena assentia alegre e orgulhosa de si mesma. – Eu concordo com ela, você é extremamente inteligente baby girl.

\- Extremamente... – Amelie tentou falar a palavra também, repetindo-a algumas vezes e testando como ficava saindo por sua língua. Harry deu uma risada e repetiu mais uma vez até que ela tivesse aprendido.

\- Você terminou querida? – Harry perguntou docemente enquanto passava os dedos pelas mechas de Taylor e observava a bochecha dele firmemente pressionada contra seu peitoral, a boquinha entreaberta e a respiração levemente acelerada do bebe contra ele.

\- Não pai, quase. – Ela respondeu ainda contornando algumas palavras e Harry assentiu. – Oh pai, eu tenho uma miguinha chamada Anne.

\- Oh?

\- Ela fala palavra estranha, mas ela é legal. – Amy disse com o inglês engraçado dela e Harry sorriu abrindo os olhos novamente depois de perceber que os havia fechado.

\- Você não a chamou de estranha, chamou? Isso é feio. As aulas começaram faz poucos dias e você tem que ser legal com as pessoas. Quando se é legal as pessoas gostam de você, entende amor?

\- Não é estranha daddy, é... Engraçado... “Oui” – Amy tentou imitar a nova coleguinha e Harry deu uma risada ao concluir que a garotinha deveria ser francesa. Instantaneamente Harry pensou no medico francês dos olhos extremamente azuis. O homem havia chamado atenção de Harry por ser muito bonito, Styles havia passado boa parte da tarde imaginando coisas com ele. Não, Harry não se orgulhava disso.

\- Ela é francesa provavelmente querida. Ou ela está aprendendo francês. Você gostou dela?

\- Sim daddy. Ela tem uma Barbie do cabelo loiro, bem grandão assim ó, e ela me chamou pra brincar na casa dela daddy. – Amy disse calmamente ainda contornando os pontinhos e Harry sorriu porque ela parecia com ele enquanto se concentrava e conversava distraída.

\- Você a conheceu hoje e já quer ir para a casa dela? Vocês são grande amigas, hum?

\- Ela é engraçada. Ela é legal, dad.

\- Você já terminou pequena? – Harry perguntou novamente, se levantando devagar com o filho nos braços enquanto balançava-o e murmurava pequenos “shh” para que Taylor não acordasse. – Eu vou pôr Taylor no quarto depois é sua vez, tudo bem?

\- Uh uhm...

Harry levou o pequeno para o berço no quarto ao lado do dele e ligou a pequena luminária na mesinha antes de ativar a babá eletrônica e ir ajudar Amy arrumar seus cadernos e tomar banho para ir dormir. Amelie recusava deixar Harry sair de seu lado enquanto ele não contasse como fora o dia dele ou conversasse sobre qualquer coisa, Styles sabia que ela não ligava muito ou nem sequer entendia o que ele falava, mas ela gostava de ouvir a voz dele desde muito bebe quando Harry começara a conversar com ela.

Depois que Harry decidiu que ficaria com Amelie ele comprara vários livros que ensinavam como se relacionar melhor com seu bebe. No livro dizia que conversar era algo extremamente importante então Harry começara a conversar sobre tudo e nada mesmo que Amy não entendesse nada. E ela adorava. Ela adorava ouvir a voz rouca e lenta de Harry mesmo quando ainda era só um pedaçinho de gente que não entendia nem qual seu nome de verdade. Amy sempre fora apaixonada pelo pai, e Harry conversava todos os dias com ela somente para ficar mais tempo com sua pequena não importa o quão cansado ele esteja.

Assim que Amy dormira ele fora conversar um pouco com os seguranças e dar boa noite para Marta, ligando no numero de Gemma para confirmar sua agenda para o dia seguinte antes de finalmente ir deitar em sua cama.

Harry se pegou novamente pensando no medico francês e seu sorriso aberto para o filho. Na forma como ele tentava não mostrar o sotaque forte enquanto falava seu inglês bonito e bem aprendido. Harry se pegou depois de bastante tempo pensando em ter uma companhia para um jantar ou somente alguém para conversar que não fosse seus filhos, ou Gemma e Marta. Isso o deixara acordado por algum tempo pensando que talvez fosse motivo para ele se assustar, ele havia trocado no máximo cinco sentenças com o homem e já estava pensando esse tipo de coisa. Mas isso não impedira Harry de imaginar ele e o francês em um jantar juntos conversando sobre tudo... Sobre nada.

Harry fora dormir pensando em como ele estava parecendo um adolescente extremamente carente, não negando a parte de estar de fato precisando de alguém. 


	3. Fier

Harry estava triste por ter passado o final de semana inteiro trabalhando e lendo arquivos gigantes enquanto os filhos brincavam com Marta. Ele queria estar no lugar dela, mas era muito provável ele acabar indo a falência se parasse de trabalhar todas as vezes que quisesse ficar com os dois.

Marta adorava ficar com os dois mesmo se dia de domingo fosse folga dela, então ela não se importou em ser babá de segunda a segunda enquanto Harry se enfiava no escritório e só saía de lá para comer algo e ir ao banheiro.

Gemma na segunda-feira não havia marcado nenhuma reunião nem colocado nenhum arquivo gigante na mesa de Harry para que ele tivesse a manhã inteira vazia e pudesse conversar com a mãe que fora até o escritório vê-lo. Anne estava preocupada com a quantidade de trabalho que o filho assumia cada vez mais, analisando seus braços obviamente mais magros e seu rosto mais fundo com olheiras grandes contornando seus lindos olhos. Ele levara uma bronca enorme da mãe, tendo que passar boa parte da manhã a ouvindo falar sobre homens velhos que morrem sozinhos e obcecados por dinheiro.

Harry não se considerava obcecado por dinheiro, mas ele se ligava à vários projetos, era chefe de milhares de pessoas e não podia simplesmente demitir e largar metade de tudo somente para relaxar seus horários. Styles era alguém extremamente sério em relação à emprego, algumas pessoas o chamavam até de frio por não o conhecerem direito, mas ele se preocupava com as vidas das quais ele paga todos os meses para sustentar as famílias. Harry não era nada que ninguém falava, mas ele não tinha a menor das vontades de mudar opiniões. Deixe ser, deixe pensar, ele não deve nada a ninguém.

Gemma na terça-feira chegou com no mínimo dez pastas nas mãos, jogando-as na mesa dele enquanto o irmão levantava o olhar e as pegava sem dar uma palavra, começando a ler antes mesmo que ela saísse do escritório.

Na quarta Gemma colocara várias reuniões longas e um almoço de negócios em um hotel luxuoso perto da escolinha de Amy para Harry atender então quando ele saíra do almoço e das reuniões fora buscar a filha. O mais estranho fora o porteiro impedindo que Harry levasse a garotinha alegando que ele não tinha permissão de tirar a filha de outra pessoa do local a não ser que tivesse permissão assinada. Harry gastara toda sua paciência naquele dia até que o porteiro novato desinformado o deixasse levar a pequena para casa ao confirmar que Styles era mesmo o pai dela. Ele chegara em casa e deixara os dois filhos para Marta cuidar enquanto tomava um banho gelado e ia dormir sem sequer dar boa noite para os dois tentando se acalmar e jogar todo o estresse fora através do sono.

Quinta-feira Amelie se recusava a falar com o pai por estar chateada pela conversa de todas as noites e a forma estressada como ele tratara a ela e o irmão no dia anterior. Outro dia em que Harry iria ficar resmungando e querendo dar socos no ar enquanto lia os milhões de arquivo que ele já sabia que Gemma daria antes mesmo de vê-la na porta do escritório. Taylor ainda dormia quando ele saíra para o trabalho então ninguém precisa se esforçar muito para imaginar a irritação dele por estar praticamente tudo dando errado tão cedo do dia.

\- Bom dia Senhor Styles. – Gemma disse sorridente como sempre assim que ele saíra do elevador e afrouxava um pouco mais o nó da gravata. Ele sorriu minimamente para a irmã antes de se aproximar esperando que ela o desse todo o trabalho para a manhã.

\- Bom dia Gemm. – Ele cumprimentou curtamente segurando os papeis e entrando em sua sala enquanto ela mexia no Ipad e o seguia.

\- Hoje você não tem reunião nenhuma marcada, mas você tem esse pequeno amontoado de contratos para revisar, então boa sorte, divirta-se.

\- Eu vou joga-los em sua cara se você vier com esse papo idiota de “divirta-se” para cima de mim novamente. Como eu vou me divertir com trezentos milhões de contratos para ler, sua louca? – Harry deixou uma parte de sua frustração sair e se arrependeu logo depois porque ele odeia jogar sua raiva nos outros. Gemma principalmente porque ele sabe que ela fará um comentário filha da puta em resposta.

\- Taylor vomitou em você de novo?

\- Não.

\- Amelie não quis tomar banho?

\- Não tem nada haver com meus filhos. Tem haver como isso – Harry pegou as pastas para erguê-las e larga-las de uma vez na mesa fazendo um barulho alto e irritante. – Isso... Eu não me lembro de quando foi última vez que eu me permiti continuar dormindo com Amy jogada em cima de minhas pernas e Taylor babando minha barriga. Eu só não consigo mais fazer isso Gemma. Eu não consigo ficar com eles em casa e ser um empresário rebelde que chega tarde no trabalho. Esses malditos papéis estão acabando com a porra da minha vida!

\- Hey, relaxa irmão... – Gemma disse docemente indo até Harry e largando o Ipad na mesa para começar a massagear os ombros do irmão que instantaneamente derreteu contra as mãos dela.

\- Eu passei tanto tempo construindo uma família, sendo um pai bom para Amy e acostumando nós dois ao Taylor para agora foder com tudo porque não consigo largar minhas responsabilidades e... Respirar.

\- Isso é frustração sexual. – _E ai está o comentário filha da puta que estávamos esperando._

\- Saia daqui e vá trabalhar. – Harry disse rudemente e Gemma riu enquanto batia em se ombro e pegava o Ipad de volta.

\- Estou falando somente verdades por aqui Edward Styles. Você precisa ir a um clube de strip e deixar alguma pessoa muito gostosa te dar uma lap dance tão boa que fará você molhar as calças. Ou então viaje para o Havaí e contrate uma massagista para massagear seu corpo inteiro depois ofereça sexo para ela. Ligue para algum ex... Enfim, saia deste escritório seu idiota, olhe só para você... Está pálido, sem vida, estressado por duas vidas.

\- Gemma... Isso não é conversa apropriada para um escritório, por favor, me deixe trabalhar.

\- Harry você precisa se ligar.

\- Gemma você precisa trabalhar! – Harry gritou estressado e ela fez uma careta insatisfeita antes de fechar as portas duplas e de madeira pesada com força.

Harry então mergulhou todos os pensamentos em cada linha dos contratos detalhados, suspirando milhões de vezes enquanto tentava não pensar em Taylor e sua alegria contagiante, Amy e sua inteligência... O medico francês e sua boca perfeita. Harry estava _tentando_ , acreditem.

Pela parte da tarde Harry optara por não almoçar para terminar mais rápido e dera ordens para Pete levar e buscar Amy na escolinha e Taylor na creche quando fosse a hora certa. Marta não ficara satisfeita e ameaçara até contar para Anne que Harry se recusara sair para almoçar, mas ele tivera alguns argumentos convincentes para deixa-la calada enquanto desligava o telefone e continuava o trabalho.

Por volta de três da tarde o telefone do escritório tocou e Harry quase grunhiu ao atendê-lo.

 - Diga Gemma.

\- Louis Tomlinson, um dos médicos que viera para a reunião aqui semana passada está na linha pedindo para falar com você. Devo dizer que você está dormindo ou morto ou algo assim, senhor? – Gemma tentou brincar e se a informação não tivesse o agradado tanto ele teria ameaçado demitir Gemma pela brincadeira idiota.

\- O coloque na linha. – Ele respondeu autoritário, o coração por algum motivo estranho e desconhecido começando a martelar enquanto esperava aquela voz fodidamente irresistível soar pelo telefone. Merda, da forma como Harry andou pensando no medico é capaz dele ficar duro só por ouvi-lo. Styles obviamente tinha vergonha de admitir isso até para si mesmo. – Harry Styles.

\- _Er... B-boa tarde senhor Styles_... – Harry talvez precise de fato dizer que o fato do francês gaguejar o agradara. Ele estava tão nervoso quanto Harry estava. _Ótimo_. – _Louis Tomlinson, um dos médicos da campanha Stand Up To The Câncer... Eu participei de uma reunião no seu prédio semana passada, senhor._

Oh senhor _Meu-Sotaque-É-Tão-Gostoso-Que-Eu-Só-Preciso-Dizer-Oi-Para-Dar-Ereções-Alheias_ , Harry lembra _perfeitamente_ de você. Para ser sincero apesar de não querer ser, você está até demais nos pensamentos dele.

\- Muito boa tarde, Senhor Tomlinson, claro que eu me lembro de você. – Harry não era tão velho assim.

\- _Me chame de Louis, senhor._ – Harry ouvira o francês dizer e seu sorriso só aumentava, pensando seriamente em deixar que Louis o chamasse somente de Harry. Tá, mas perder toda a diversão e pensamentos que a palavra “senhor” falada pelo sotaque gostoso do homem trazia para Harry? Nah.

\- Em que posso ajudar _Louis_?

\- _Ontem fora o jantar para mostrarmos a planilha da campanha, mas sua secretaria nos informou que o senhor tivera um dia muito cheio e nós respeitamos. Eu... Eu só achei que deveria lhe entregar uma cópia do documento caso o senhor quisesse olhar como tudo funcionará._

Harry só sorria cada vez um pouco mais enquanto ouvia o francês se atrapalhar inteiro com a própria língua. Ele não queria admitir, mas agradecia não estar tendo que falar muito porque deveria estar da mesma forma.

\- Você não poderia somente dar a cópia para minha secretária? Cem per cento de certeza que ela me entregaria. – Ótimo Styles, banque o empresário arrogante e filho da puta, veja o que conseguirá com isso.

 - _Eu tentei, mas sua secretaria me avisou que você acharia melhor fazer isso pessoalmente. Talvez devesse haver um dialogo maior entre vocês dois para evitar futuras confusões._ Senhor. – _Banque o empresário arrogante filho da puta e conseguirá uma tora imaginária no meio do seu cu_.

Maldita Gemma!

\- Seria um prazer, senhor Tomlinson. _Louis_.

\- _Hoje à noite soa muito apressado?_ – Louis perguntou com o tom voltando a normalizar depois de provavelmente se irritar com a extrema indelicadeza de Styles. Vamos dizer que Harry totalmente se esquecera da personalidade famosa dos franceses.

\- Não.

\- _Ótimo. Eu darei os detalhes para sua secretária senhor. Fora um prazer._ – Louis dissera apressado e Harry tentara ao máximo não pensar em como ele queria soltar um “tudo bem, mas então... Você gosta de homens?” no meio da conversa... Só para tentar prolongar... Claro.

\- Prazer todo meu. – Harry dissera curtamente, desligando sem mais delongas enquanto deixava sua cabeça cair na mesa e tentava não ir até fora da sala e esganar Gemma.

Ele _tentara_.

\- Mas porque porras você achou que eu deveria ter um jantar só para falar sobre uma planilha que eu facilmente poderia ler sozinho como eu faço com todas as outras?! Qual é a porra do seu problema comigo Gemma?! – Ele falara/gritara para a irmã que olhava-o com uma expressão divertida de pessoas que sabem demais. _Filha da mãe!_ – Queria me ver fazer papel de idiota, não queria? Você ouviu a conversa, não ouviu?

\- Eu queria que você saísse sozinho com alguém extremamente charmoso para tentar conversar sobre trabalho enquanto percebe que ele está mesmo precisando de uma companhia em todos os sentidos. Eu estou sendo paga para te ajudar, bro.

\- Primeiro: Não preciso de seus conselhos sobre a merda da minha vida amorosa. Segundo: Isso não tem nada haver com você. Terceiro: Não sabia que eu te pagava para me arranjar encontros disfarçados de reuniões. Quarto: Vai. Se. Foder. – Harry disse jogando fora todo o resto de paciência existente na vida dele, quase levantando o dedo do meio para Gemma enquanto ia com passos largos e fortes até o banheiro em seu escritório para jogar água no rosto.

O fato é que Harry não estava acostumado em ser a piadinha para alguém, o motivo de risadas sarcásticas poderia ser qualquer coisa menos ele e a frustração na qual sua mente nadava estava ficando cada vez mais sufocante. Gemma havia feito isso de propósito e feito Harry passar vergonha enquanto tentava dar um de gostosão, a pior parte fora o tom de atrevido entornando a voz de Tomlinson depois disso. Sinceramente, Harry estava prestes a estourar de frustração pela própria vida que de repente parecia inteira fora das mãos dele.

Ele fora para casa depois disso, incapaz de continuar tentando trabalhar enquanto tudo o que ele queria era água quente relaxando todos os músculos de suas costas.

Marta ficara quase aliviada ao ver o patrão em casa antes do horário, sorrindo abertamente quando ele pedira que ela avisasse quando os filhos chegassem porque ele estaria no banho. Harry deixou todas as suas raivas e frustrações sumirem com a água quente da banheira rodeando todo seu corpo e o relaxando.

Marta fizera panquecas que Anne costumava cozinhar para ele quando era menor e ensinara a mulher a fazer e ele comera um pouco antes de ouvir a porta se abrir com os filhos entrando, Taylor no colo de Pete e Amy correndo com a mochila e uma folha na mão.

\- Dad! Dad! Daddy! Olha só! – Ela gritou assim que vira Harry sentado na mesa só de calças de moletom e uma camiseta velha com o cabelo todo molhado pingando na mesa e o prato metade devorado. – A Anne desenhou pra mim Dad! Ela sabe desenhar!

\- Boa tarde para você também minha filha. - Harry disse divertido enquanto Pete o cumprimentava formalmente e dava o pequeno Taylor para ele. - Deixe-me ver.

Amy sentou ao lado dele e Pete saiu da cozinha com Marta que sabia melhor do que atrapalhar momentos em família assim. Taylor parecia exausto e encostou a cabeça no peitoral do pai, levando o dedão até a boca e fazendo Harry rir. Amy lhe mostrou o desenho de duas garotas com o cabelo loiro e os olhos azuis enormes pintados à pincel. Ele sorriu e entregou de volta à filha enquanto levantava da cadeira.

\- Ela é muito talentosa querida. Diga à ela que eu achei muito bonito, yeh? - Harry disse colocando o prato na pia longe da garota, saindo pelo largo corredor até achar Marta. - Você pode ajudar Amy a tomar banho e fazer as tarefas Marta? Eu vou cuidar deste pequeno e tenho um jantar... De _negócios_... Para ir.

\- Sem problemas senhor. - Marta respondeu sorrindo e Harry sorriu um pouco em agradecimento.

Harry então levou Taylor para o quarto e tirou sua roupa enquanto o pequeno tinha a atenção tomada pelo frasco do talco. Harry tivera que trocar de objeto três vezes até ter baby Taylor pronto para tomar banho.

E que banho. Harry saiu mais molhado que o banheiro inteiro e o próprio filho.

Taylor não demorou nada para dormir depois de deixar Harry dar a mamadeira que ele ainda acha ser grande demais para o bebê. Amelie estava com a Marta na sala ainda fazendo atividade e recebendo broncas por não se concentrar. Harry tivera que tomar outro banho por estar sujo de sabão e logo vestiu-se para o jantar. De negócios.

Ele dispensara o uso de um motorista para levá-lo no restaurante que provavelmente Gemma teria indicado para Louis antes mesmo dele dar sua opinião. Sentara em uma mesa em um local mais reservado, fizera o pedido de duas taças com um vinho que ele já sabia o gosto porque costuma tomá-lo sempre, conversara com o gerente que estava extremamente feliz em vê-lo e esperara um pouco por seu médico chegar.

Louis chegara talvez somente cinco minutos depois, Harry somente o vislumbrara ppr segundos mas fora o suficiente para fazê-lo apertar um pouco mais sua taça. Totalmente irresistível.

\- _Bonne nuit monsieur._ \- Tomlinson cumprimentara apertando a mão de Harry que levantara para fazer o mesmo. Styles já não era um adolescente bobo nem tão jovem assim, ele sabia perceber perfeitamente quando alguém está tentando flertar ou somente tirá-lo do sério. Styles sabia que o francês estava tentando fazer os dois.

\- _Salut_ , _Mr. Tomlinson_. - Ele respondera sentando novamente com um sorrisinho sacana que parecera agradar o médico. Talvez Gemma devesse de fato ganhar um aumento generoso mesmo depois dos apesares.

Ele observou Tomlinson calado colocar uma única pasta e um Ipad branco de lado e depois levar os dedos para a taça de vinho já cheia à sua frente. Harry assistira ele lamber os lábios e inconscientemente fizera o mesmo enquanto assistia o homem dar um gole pequeno e fechar os olhos enquanto degustava. Talvez - _Com toda certeza_ \- Harry quisesse jogá-lo contra a janela imensa de vidro ao lado deles e chupar tanto seus lábios e língua que não sobraria nada do vinho. Harry morrerá até o final do jantar, Louis parece estar planejando isso.

\- Boa escolha. - Louis cumprimentou e Harry sorriu agradecido.

\- Eu sempre faço. - Não podemos esquecer da arrogância. _Claro_.

\- Eu não sei muita coisa sobre o senhor, para ser sincero, então isso é uma informação nova. Eu fico feliz por ela, caso o contrário talvez tivesse recusado ajudar a nossa campanha.

\- Eu tenho um coração, senhor Tomlinson.

\- A bondade está na mente, não no coração. - O médico retrucou com uma facilidade monstruosa e Harry tinha que admitir que estava se excitando. O que houve com a parte do " _Não sou adolescente bobo nem jovem_ "?

\- Não me colocara no google antes de vir para cá? Talvez eu seja conhecido como um empresário safado e depravado e você nem saberia…

\- Não que alguém fosse pôr isso no google sobre você. Wikipédia é mais para você saber nada sobre as pessoas, alguns até erram a data do nascimentos. Eu pensei que não deveria colocar seu nome no google e descobrir coisas eu mesmo. Harry.

\- Eu não fui atrás de informações suas da mesma forma, mas já sei que é inteligente e extremamente metido.

\- Você também é e não pode culpar sua nacionalidade. Eu posso culpar a minha. Digamos que franceses gostem de uma personalidade marcante.

\- Colocará culpa no país? Oh que golpe sujo… Baixo… Eu coloco a culpa de eu estar sendo metido na forma como você me responde. Exijo um pouco menos de audácia, não estamos fazendo joguinhos sexuais senhor Tomlinson.

Harry examinou bastante o rosto de Louis e sorriu quando o homem lançara um sorriso satisfeito para ele.

\- _Ainda_.

\- Me pergunto se suas respostas audaciosas são de bom uso para brincadeiras sujas também. Pela forma como você está praticamente lambendo a taça, eu diria que sim.

\- Viemos conversar sobre negócios.

\- Fique à vontade.

\- Estou tentando sutilmente mudar de assunto, podemos deixar este para depois do jantar.

\- Fique à vontade.

\- _Merci_.

\- Sutilidade não é um ponto forte seu.

\- Modestia não é um seu e até agora eu não falei nada sobre isso.

\- Eu não preciso ser modesto.

Louis sorriu e levantou um pouco sua taça, assistindo Harry fazer o mesmo. Eles escolheram o que queriam jantar rapidamente e Styles ficara extremamente satisfeito quando Tomlinson o deixara escolher, sorrindo confiante como se eles fossem realmente um casal. Harry estava ficando cada vez mais perdido, Louis estava cada vez mais disposto a deixá-lo dessa forma.

\- Como vai baby Taylor? - Louis perguntou enquanto eles terminavam de comer a pasta que Harry pedira cheia de temperos cheioros e caros que Louis nem sabia falar o nome.

\- Ele vai ótimo. Bem cansado por passar o dia brincando.

\- Você é divorciado? - Louis perguntou direto e Harry sorriu novamente.

\- _Muito_ sutil.

\- Sutil ou não, você me deve uma resposta.

\- Não te devo nada _mousieur_. Mas não sou divorciado, eu na verdade nunca me casei.

\- Oh?

\- Meu filho é adotado, senhor Tomlinson. - Harry tentou ser direto e mostrar que ele não se sentia confortável falando sobre a família. Louis entendera o recado.

Tomlinson distraíra Harry falando sobre como os médicos estavam tentando fazer um hospital pequeno para crianças com cancêr através do dinheiro que eles conseguissem na campanha. Harry ficara surpreso ao descobrir que Louis estava tirando do próprio bolso bastante dinheiro para ajudar, assim como muitos outros médicos. Isso fizera Styles fazer algumas anotações para pesquisar com seu contador o quanto mais ele poderia se voluntariar a dar para a construção do hospital, além do dinheiro que ele assinara no contrato para doar à campanha.

Eles conversaram sobre várias campanhas que ambos participaram até Harry não aguentar falar mais de trabalho, sentindo que a cabeça dele iria estourar ao ouvir determinada palavra por mais uma vez na noite.

\- Porque estamos aqui, Styles? - Fora a primeira frase que Louis dissera antes da briga controlada realmente começar.

O sangue de Harry começara a pulsar um pouco mais forte dentro de seu corpo enquanto ele rebatia os " _talvez você só quisesse minha companhia_ " e " _admita Styles que esse jantar de negócios fora um pretexto_ ". Claro que fora, mas Harry não admitiria nada, nem sob tortura. Ele começara a perceber como o doutor tinha uma conversa afiada, como era extremamente inteligente para rebater qualquer resposta que Harry dava. O empresário odiara isso. Ele amara também.

Harry tinha vontade de enforcar o sorrisinho para fora do rosto de Louis e sabia que o médico estava prestes a pular no pescoço dele e arrancar toda a arrogância de seu corpo. Harry estava odiando sua forma convencida e gostosa. E Harry estava amando.

Ao mesmo tempo que ambos tinham vontade de se apunhalarem, era óbvio a vontade de somente levantar e ir no banheiro foder os sentidos um do outro até toda a arrogância sair de seus corpos.

Harry saiu do jantar naquela noite com a frustração sexual _quinhentas_ vezes pior.


	4. Bisou

Harry decretou que ele odeia Gemma um mês depois do jantar de negócios que ele tivera com o médico Frances. Harry estava prestes a estourar e Gemma só ria e conseguia tornar as coisas piores.

Depois de aquele jantar Louis e Harry pareciam dispostos a matar um ao outro. Mas nenhum dos dois saberia responder se a facadas ou na base do prazer.

Gemma parecia colocar reuniões com o comitê da campanha Stand Up To The Câncer quase todas as semanas propositalmente e Harry sempre via Louis em todas elas. E ai vinha àquela vontade de pular no pescoço do médico quando ele começava a usar sua língua afiada, seu sotaque desgraçadamente gostoso, suas respostas curtas e dolorosas, sua inteligência. Harry o odiava. Harry queria enforca-lo. Harry queria o francês cavalgando em cima dele. Harry queria muitas coisas.

Na primeira reunião Styles decidiu que se visse o homem naquele jaleco novamente iria implorar por um beijo só para dizer que encostou a algum local daquele corpo. Na segunda reunião Louis fora com o jaleco novamente e Harry teve que se segurar na cadeira enquanto Tomlinson o respondia com aquela inteligente e arrogância que só seriam encontradas iguais em outra única pessoa no mundo. Harry. O empresário não ficava para trás em respondê-lo à altura, mas sempre acabava com os dois se entreolhando como se em uma conversa séria sobre quem levantaria primeiro e daria a desculpa do banheiro. Louis cravava as unhas nas próprias coxas enquanto ouvia Harry com todo um discurso inteligente sobre economia usando sua melhor voz de filho da puta até ter Tomlinson pedindo para se retirar da reunião e cambaleando para fora alegando não se sentir bem. Louis queria matar Harry. Harry queria matar Louis. Mas novamente volto a dizer que nenhum consegue escolher a forma.

De prazer com certeza seria a forma que Harry escolheria se Gemma enfiasse os dois novamente em uma sala de reuniões ainda até o final do mês, que no caso é amanhã, e Louis estivesse novamente com o jaleco. Harry não acreditava na desculpa de "acabei de sair do trabalho" para usar o jaleco ali dentro. Ele sabia que Louis queria mata-lo. De frustração.

\- Gemma limpe minha agenda e passe tudo para segunda ou terça-feira... Eu vou à academia. - Harry disse sentando na beira da mesa larga da irmã e vendo o sorriso de sempre alargar em seu rosto.

\- A frustração está tão grande que você vai tentar descontar nos pobres pesos, estou certa? - Gemma provocou e Harry revirou os olhos enquanto mexia em um porta-retratos com a foto deles dois e dona Anne sorrindo para a câmera.

\- Você não perde uma...

\- Nope. Boa sorte para seu instrutor... - Ela voltou a provocar e Harry segurou a vontade de arrancar os próprios cabelos enquanto saía da mesa e andava até o elevador.

\- Eu não sou o único com frustração sexual aqui... Ah qual é Gems, vai dizer que todas essas fotos do Ian Somerhalder são para pesquisar futuras ou algo assim? - Harry disse observando o elevador chegar e a porta abrir, finalmente encarando Gemma com as bochechas coradas furiosamente. - Ops?

\- Idiota. - Ela grunhiu e ele deu uma risada enquanto apertava o botão da garagem.

\- Bom final de semana assistindo todos os episódios de The Vampire Diaries enquanto chora por não ter nem o Ian, nem o Paul, nem a Nina, nem ninguém. Te amo.

\- Idiota!

Harry riu até chegar à garagem e ganhou olhares estranhos dos funcionários enquanto saía e procurava o motorista. A academia que Harry costuma frequentar é perto da casa dele, mas com o transito londrino infernal de fim de tarde o motorista levara um bom tempo até chegar lá.

Harry trocou de roupa e Daniel, o personal trainer que ficava com Harry nas vezes que ele conseguia tempo para ir, logo o colocou para levantar alguns pesos de poucos quilos aumentando cada vez um pouco mais ao ver a facilidade de Styles para levantar os anteriores. Harry pensava um pouco em como se deixara levar pela quantidade de trabalho e como esquecera e parara de fazer tudo o que ele fazia antes.

Quando Amelie era menor Harry passava mais tempo em casa, malhava e jogava diversos jogos com Niall e Liam nos clubes dos quais ele e os amigos são sócios. Hoje em dia Harry quase não vê os dois, fala algumas poucas vezes por semana com Niall e ocasionalmente para um pouco o trabalho pra visitar Liam no andar de baixo. Talvez Anne estivesse com razão e Styles fosse morrer um velhinho rico e sozinho com a casa cheia de gatos com nomes árabes. Harry não gosta de gatos, e não gosta de nomes árabes.

Daniel decidiu que estava bom de levantamento de peso então Harry foi até a mochila pegar seu Ipod e colocou qualquer música que Gemma tivesse baixado pra tocar enquanto ele corria em uma das esteiras. Algumas esteiras ao lado dele tinha uma mulher que aumentara a velocidade na tentativa clara de chamar atenção e Harry achou um pouco divertido entrar no joguinho da pobre garota até ficar entediado e se concentrar na pequena televisão que passava pessoas gordinhas malhando como condenadas para ficarem magras e extremamente musculosas. Harry reprimiu a vontade de rir dele mesmo ao ver uma mulher com a barriga mais definida que a dele.

\- _Oh mon Dieu_ , Gemma deveria ter me avisado para trazer um balde... - Harry sentiu seu fone de ouvido ser puxado com agilidade e olhou quase assustado para o lado, quase se chamando de louco até ver o rosto do médico francês o olhando. - Olha só todas essas mulheres babando... Hey você! Yeah, você _beau_ , tá precisando de um balde? Então pare de encarar o homem desse jeito, fofa, que rude.

\- Louis! O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Harry perguntou quase irritado enquanto desligava a esteira e pegava a garrafinha de água dele, pegando o pulso do médico e puxando-o para longe de onde as mulheres que provavelmente ainda estão encarando estavam.

Harry parou meio ofegante enquanto virava o corpo menor do francês para ele, ainda segurando firme em seu pulso. Novamente Harry sentiu aquela vontade de enforca-lo pelo pequeno vexame e ao mesmo tempo puxar seu pulso um pouco mais e beijá-lo.

\- Eu tenho ordens para te chamar para sair com as seguintes exatas palavras... "Chame-o para sair porque hoje é sexta-feira e Harry adora sair sextas. Por favor, Lou, isso não vai matar nenhum de vocês dois." Sua irmã não sabe o que fala, se me permite a palavra.

\- Agora vocês são amiguinhos? - Harry perguntou encarando os olhos extremamente azuis que pareciam determinados a estourar sua mente com a intensidade do olhar.

\- Eu sou o médico da sua irmã desde algum tempo atrás, Senhor Styles. - Louis respondeu parecendo divertido e Harry parecendo cada vez mais com raiva. Ele via Louis encarando o maxilar dele. Ele sabia o que o médico queria enquanto olhava.

\- Eu não ligo. Você não precisa vir aqui e dizer que está sendo praticamente obrigado a me chamar para sair. O quão ridículo é isso?

\- Eu só disse que tive ordens para te chamar, não que eu iria cumpri-las.

\- Mas você está aqu!

\- Por que eu quero, _connard_!

\- Estava na ordem da minha irmã me xingar também ou você está improvisando?

\- Eu não estou seguindo ordens da sua irmã, porque você não considera a ideia de que talvez alguém queira mesmo sair com você? Eu sei que é difícil e talvez você precise até conversar com seu psicólogo sobre isso, mas eu estou falando serio.

\- Em qual parte dessa vez? - Harry questionou ainda irritado porque Louis estava com aquele sorriso triunfante brincando nos lábios e Styles odeia. Ele odeia saber que Louis é a causa da frustração e raiva dele. Odeia saber que o médico sabe que a frustração é puro desejo, embora ele tenha certeza que Louis também o quer.

\- Eu estou sendo serio em todas as partes.

\- Eu não tenho psicólogo.

\- Você não vai me fazer te chamar para sair de novo. Eu não vou fazer isso. Então se decida, ou eu vou embora. - Louis disse sério e Harry olhou em volta na tentativa de não engasgar com a própria saliva ao perceber que Louis estava tão perto que talvez sentisse o calor emanando se sua pele levemente suava. O ar condicionado naquele local era forte e chegava a bagunçar a franja de Louis fazendo Styles se perguntar como ele ainda estava aguentando. - Styles.

\- Detalhes Tomlinson, eu trabalho com detalhes. - Harry exigiu e Louis revirou os olhos com o rosto ainda sério. O empresário achava lindo como o médico raramente se sentia intimidado por ser menor ou pelas respostas de Harry. Ponto para Louis nesse quesito.

\- Um restaurante caro onde você goste de ir, eu vou deixar você escolher porque sou uma pessoa extremamente legal depois eu escolho a sobremesa e quem sair correndo e com raiva primeiro perde. - Louis disse e Harry riu já imaginando quem dos dois ficaria com mais raiva e quebraria algo antes de quem.

\- O que o outro ganha por conseguir passar mais tempo sem quebrar nada ou ir embora com raiva?

Louis olhou para os dois lados igual Styles havia feito antes de se aproximar mais um pouquinho e colocar a mão no peitoral de Harry, espalmando-a contra a regata do maior. Harry praticamente tremeu contra sua mão antes de deixar os olhos descerem e encontrarem os azuis dilatados. Ambos sorriram confidentes, parecendo terem achado algum tipo de piadinha interna no ato. Harry queria morder o menor e depois arrancar o pedaço da pele só para impedi-lo de fazer se sentir assim novamente. _Confidente_.

\- _Un bisou?_ \- Tudo bem, agora quem responde por Harry é o corpo dele porque a alma fugiu.

\- Que tal um beijo grande? Eu não tenho idade para pequenos beijos, senhor Tomlinson. - Harry provocou e Louis corou mesmo sorrindo divertido.

\- Apostas pequenas quando se sabe que vai perder, eu não consigo me imaginar passando uma noite com você sem sair correndo ou sem quebrar uma taça na sua cabeça. Não depois deste mês. Não depois de saber o grande arrogante que você é.

\- Não seja hipócrita Tomlinson, você também é a pessoa mais arrogante e orgulhosa que eu já conheci. Não consigo imaginar você vindo aqui me pedir para sair sem que alguém tenha mandado.

\- Eu só não conseguiria se isso fosse ferir meu orgulho. Não estou ferindo orgulho algum fazendo isso agora. Eu sei que você também quer monsieur, não tenta dizer que não.

\- Estamos sendo bem convencidos, não estamos? Talvez o fato de sua mão ainda estar no meu peitoral seja motivo de ter o orgulho ferido, afinal seu desejo é tanto que você não consegue conter as próprias mãos.

\- Você adoraria se eu não pudesse de fato conter minhas próprias mãos.

\- Você é um idiota.

\- Muito adulto da sua parte.

\- Muito adulto estar colocando as mãos em mim e ter se aproximado somente para mostrar para as mulheres que estavam olhando... Ciúmes de algo que nem é seu? Oh Tomlinson...

\- Você tem o peitoral lindo.

\- Talvez eu goste dos seus olhos.

\- Seu sorriso é... Aceitável.

\- Talvez eu também já tenha olhado para sua bunda. Algumas várias vezes...

\- Gosto de homens com o maxilar desse jeito.

\- Eu adoraria sair com você.

\- Ótimo. Me ligue.

E assim Louis se virou lançando um último sorriso convencido para Harry que tinha a respiração acelerada igual a todas as vezes que ele tem alguma conversa desta com Louis. Mas agora a diferença é que eles têm um _encontro_. E uma _aposta_.


	5. Fabuleux

Dizer que Louis estava nervoso era tentar minimizar sentimentos.

Ele estava bem longe de nervoso. Prestes a entrar em combustão chega remotamente perto.

Até agora ele tinha ido bem tentando esconder o que Harry causa na mente e no corpo dele, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil e Louis já não conseguia fingir ou sequer manter os olhos longe do empresário quando ele estava por perto. A situação estava ficando ridícula aos olhos do médico, os desejos começavam a falar mais alto do que seus princípios, sua moral, seus conceitos, sobre tudo o que ele havia achado que nunca faria na vida. Quando ele diz isso está sendo sincero, ele nunca havia deixado Anne com Zayn somente para ir procurar alguém e chama-la para sair. O quão ridículo era isso?

\- Louis pare de pensar tanto cara, é só uma noite de sexta-feira e você não sai com alguém faz algum tempo... – Zayn disse terminando o desenho que ele fizera para Anne pintar e entregando para a pequena que sorriu agradecida e deu uma risada quando Zayn beijou seus cabelos. – Não borre minha obra de arte senhorita Anne, pinte com carinho.

\- Sim monsieur. – Anne respondeu sorridente imitando o sotaque do pai que andava de um lado para o outro na sala larga do apartamento.

\- Anne meu amor, você poderia deixar o daddy conversar com Zayn por um minuto? – Louis perguntou e Anne balançou a cabeça educada como sempre antes de pegar o desenho e seu pequeno estojo cheio de lápis de cores, andando saltitante até o corredor onde seu quarto era a primeira porta.

\- Tudo bem Tomlinson, desabafe. – Zayn disse sorrindo calmamente e Louis se sentou no sofá ao lado dele jogando as pernas no colo do amigo.

\- Ele é lindo, é inteligente, esperto, é maravilhoso, bem sucedido, parece que sabe todos os botões onde apertar para me deixar louco... Zayn... O homem é um... Idiota! Eu não consigo chegar perto dele e ser normal, eu fico extremamente excitado, com uma urgência fora do comum de impressionar e... E eu sei que ele sente o mesmo. Eu estou prestes a enlouquecer.

\- Então o sentimento é mutuo? Qual o problema?

\- O problema é que ele é um dos maiores empresários do país, tem uma influencia considerável em boa parte da economia do país só com as empresas que ele é filiado... O homem é quase uma maquina de dinheiro humana. Eu não pesquisei sobre ele, Gemma me dissera tudo isso... Eu recuso pesquisar e ver como ele é mais poderoso do que ela fala. Oh _Dieu_... Ela disse que ele nunca tivera uma namorada, nem um namorado. Como alguém perto de fazer trinta anos nunca namorou ninguém? Ele provavelmente se acha bom demais para namoros. Ele é tão _metido_...

 - Você também é metido, Louis.

\- Mas eu sou somente um médico! Eu não sou podre de rico, eu já tive namorado, eu não me acho melhor do que ninguém para ter relacionamentos... Nós somos diferentes... Somos iguais... Oh merda.

\- Vamos ao ponto Tomlinson, qual é exatamente o problema que você está inventando?

\- Ele somente ficar comigo uma vez e depois me largar. Esse é o ponto. Eu sou um médico, eu tenho uma filha e não sou mais nenhum garoto novinho para estar tendo casos de somente uma noite com empresários fodidamente ricos.

\- Você nunca teve casos com empresários fodidamente ricos.

\- Zayn você não está ajudando em nada!

\- Você por acaso está se sentindo intimidado? Pelo dinheiro dele... Ou pela beleza? Por que se for essa a razão, você é bem de vida e também é muito bonito, não vejo mais problema nenhum.

\- Quando eu estou perto dele eu me sinto intimidado por tudo. Pela forma como ele me olha, pela forma como ele anda, como ele fala.

\- Mas você deixa isso transparecer? Quero dizer, não é como se você ficasse babando nele nem chamando ele de “amorzinho”... É?

\- Não, claro que não. Acho que se ele soubesse que eu me sinto assim provavelmente nem tocaria mais no chão com o ego inflado.

\- Então continua disfarçando e veja onde isso vai dar. Ah Louis, qual é buddy, você nunca deixaria homem nenhum passar por cima de você nem te fazer de besta.

Antes que Louis continuasse a conversar seu celular vibrou com uma mensagem e Zayn deu uma risadinha pegando o aparelho em sua mão e lendo em voz alta.

\- “Nove horas no Groove, eu vou busca-lo... E sim eu peguei seu endereço com Gemma e não quero uma palavra sobre isso. Te vejo mais tarde Tomlinson.” E ele colocou uma carinha feliz no final... Eu odeio esse emoji. – Zayn disse entregando o celular para Louis ver com os próprios olhos que ele havia mesmo escrito aquilo. – Groove é bem caro... Gostei deste homem.

\- Bastardo! – Louis grunhiu ainda encarando a tela do celular e pensando em Gemma mais do que disposta a dar o endereço dele para o empresário stalker que por acaso é irmão dela. _Traidora eu pensei que você estivesse do meu lado._ \- Você se vende fácil demais Zayn.

\- Um homem... Ou uma mulher... Precisam reconhecer os esforços. Você se sentiria bem se ele estivesse te levando para comer em alguma loja da subway?

\- Sim, porque eu amo subway.

\- Mas para um encontro? – Zayn bufou e Louis revirou os olhos se levantando do sofá. – Nós passamos a semana inteira trabalhando naquele hospital como escravos e você principalmente Louis por conta da campanha, o mínimo que você merece é uma taça de vinho caro e alguém com a língua tão afiada quanto a sua para manter uma conversa digna. Vá se divertir.

\- Eu não quero admitir que acho ele legal. Eu o acho legal.

\- Um passo dado garotão. Próximo passo é você indo para o banheiro tomar um banho e se arrumar. Deixe a pestinha comigo, Anne adora o tio Zayn. – Zayn disse sorrindo convencido e Louis bufou novamente enquanto ia devagar para o corredor onde Anne havia saltitado alguns minutos atrás. – Use aquela calça jeans escura porque Emma estava dizendo que deixa muito bonito e todas essas coisas que as enfermeiras adoram...

\- Eu juro que se voltar para casa e Anne tiver aprendido um palavrão novo eu corto seu pênis e você nunca mais terá relações com mulheres nenhumas. Destruirei sua vida Malik, minha filha não pode sair na escola falando coisas como “cacete” nem nada disso.

\- Vai despreocupado irmão! – Zayn gritou rindo alto no sofá e Louis entrou no quarto de Anne devagar achando ela desenhando algo extremamente parecido com o desenho de Zayn em outra folha.

\- Olá princesa...

\- Hey daddy... – Ela sussurrou calma e meio desligada concentrada no desenho.

\- Eu vou sair com um amigo e Zayn vai ficar aqui com você, tudo bem? – Louis disse sentando no chão ao lado da cadeirinha que ela estava examinando os desenhos variados já pintados e agora sendo desenhados novamente.

\- Tio Z come todos os biscoitos, mas tudo bem pai... – Anne respondeu ainda desligada e Louis riu imaginando Zayn lutando para roubar os biscoitos de uma criança de quarto anos que nem fala direito todas as palavras. Zayn é impossível.

\- Eu direi para ele ficar longe da cozinha, tudo bem?

\- Perffeto. – Ela disse sorrindo orgulhosa do francês e o coração de Louis derreteu de orgulho também. Essa é sua pequena.

\- Te vejo amanhã então? – Ele perguntou beijando a testa dela e recebendo um abraço apertado enquanto a pequena sentava em seu colo e sussurrava contra o peitoral de Louis.

\- Pai.

\- Hum?

\- Eu sinto saudade da _Bitany_... Charlie... – Ela disse devagar e Louis novamente sentiu o coração derreter, mas dessa vez a sensação não foi boa e sim desagradável. Anne sentia falta de seus amiguinhos no orfanato, e Louis sabia que o motivo maior é ela se sentir sozinha.

\- Princesa, pai já te disse que você pode me falar tudo, certo? _Ene_ você tem que me dizer se seus colegas na escola estão te tratando mal, ou te chamando de nomes feios... Tudo isso que eu te disse ser ruim. Você tem que falar para eu conseguir te ajudar, tudo bem?

\- Eles não falam muito comigo daddy... – Ela disse em um tom embargado e Louis queria chorar porque ela é tão pequenininha e tão dele. Louis sente que pode pular na frente de várias balas só pra manter a filha em segurança, parte o coração saber que Anne tem dificuldade de socializar.

\- Então você está com saudades dos seus amiguinhos porque se sente sozinha... Nenhum deles brinca com você? Nenhunzinho?

\- Amelie fala, mas só Amelie...

\- Amelie? Ela é legal com você?

\- Ela gosta dos meus desenhos, e parece comigo muito e tenta imitar eu falando... Ela é _engaçada_.

\- Engraçada.

\- Engraçada...

\- E os outros? Só a Amelie?

\- Só a Amelie.

\- Você já tentou conversar com os outros? – Louis perguntou levemente e Anne assentiu lentamente. – Eles não quiseram conversar?

\- Sobre bonecas... E desenhos da Barbie... Eu não gosto muito dela, e eles não gostam de desenhos. – Ela disse suspirando e Louis suspirou também tentando procurar uma solução. Anne criara uma aversão forte pela Barbie e todos os filmes e Louis entendia o porquê. Lembravam-na da época do orfanato nos anos anteriores e ela odiava aquele lugar, apesar de gostar dos amiguinhos.

\- Que tal eu conversar com a mãe de Amelie e perguntar se ela pode passar o dia com a gente, qualquer dia desses, hum? Isso te faria sentir melhor? – Louis perguntou esperançoso enquanto imaginava uma forma de ter tempo para ir ao colégio e conhecer a pequena Amelie. Talvez se ela viesse brincar com Anne a pequena se sentiria menos solitária.

\- Yep.

\- Então eu vou ver o que posso fazer tudo bem?

\- Obrigada pai...

\- Me perdoa por estar trabalhando tanto bebe... Eu estou com uma campanha para crianças doentes sabe? E está tomando boa parte do meu tempo... Mas logo que ela estiver toda encaminhada eu te dou total atenção, soa legal pra você?

\- Yep.

\- Pai te ama. - Anne deu uma risadinha e saiu do colo de Louis para que ele pudesse levantar. O médico caminhou até a porta e se se encostou a ela antes de falar. – Quando você crescer todas essas garotinhas vão ainda estar bobonas esperando um príncipe chegar sentados em um pônei e você vai ser uma artista incrível daquelas que pintam quadros _enooormes_! Papai vai comprar todos os seus quadros, filha. Não se preocupe com elas, tudo bem?

\- Zayn vai querer também... – Zayn disse aparecendo na porta e sorrindo para Anne que tinha a boca aberta em um sorriso gigante com os dentes pequenininhos de leite brilhando. Louis ama o sorriso dela. – Imagine só pestinha um quadro seu na parede da sala?! Eu passaria o dia olhando!

\- Não a chama de pestinha. – Louis repreendeu e Zayn riu indo sentar do lado dela pra observar seus desenhos.

\- Você sabe que eu estou brincando, você as vezes parece um bixinho preguiça Anne, claro que você não é pestinha... Tio Zayn te ama. Ainda mais se você dividir os biscoitos.

\- Nope. – Anne respondeu divertida e Louis deu uma risada.

\- Eu vou indo... Não quero que destruam a casa senão os dois terão que morar debaixo do viaduto.

\- Anne vai morar comigo, ninguém precisa de você Tommo. – Zayn respondeu começando a rabiscar outro desenho.

Louis teve que tomar um banho apressado e ele tinha certeza que ainda tinha sabonete em algumas partes do corpo enquanto se secava. Seu cabelo estava incrivelmente rebelde então ele não teve alternativa a não ser seca-lo de qualquer jeito e deixa-lo bagunçado para vários lados com a franja virada para um lado. Não o agradava ir para um jantar em um restaurante fino com cabelo parecendo que ele acabara de acordar, mas se ou ele cuidava do cabelo ou iria nu então...

Sua camiseta tinha a malha incrivelmente quente e macia e ele puxara um pouco até o cotovelo enquanto colocava o jeans escuro. Louis jogara a carteira e o celular de qualquer jeito no sofá enquanto atrapalhadamente calçava o VANS e sua cabeça quase quebrara quando ele ouvira o som irritante da campainha tocar. _Oh droga._

Zayn estava encostado na porta do quarto de Anne rindo da cara do amigo enquanto ele pulava desesperado ainda dando um nó no cadarço e atrás de algum perfume.

\- Zayn atende a maldita porta! – Ele gritou do quarto enquanto quase derrubava tudo da bancada no banheiro procurando algum perfume que fosse bom o suficiente para o poderoso dou-ereções-alheias-Styles.

_Tudo bem eu estou apresentável._

 Louis caminhou até a sala e olhou diretamente para porta onde seu amigo e seu pesadelo estavam. A cena era quase cômica com Zayn sorrindo descarado para Louis e Harry parado meio “não sei o que fazer... Quem é ele?”.

\- Hey – Louis disse sorrindo e Harry finalmente derreteu sua tensão em um sorriso pequeno, baixando o olhar para os próprios sapatos. – Então Harry... Esse é Zayn Malik, meu amigo e médico lá do hospital... Zayn esse é Harry Styles.

\- Satisfação. – Zayn disse ainda sorridente aceitando o aperto curto de mãos que Harry providenciara e a cena estava estranha demais então Louis tratou logo de acabar com ela.

\- Toda minha.

\- Ok... Vamos? Ótimo. Zayn, nada de comer os biscoitos dela e, por favor, não cozinhe. – Louis avisou passando pelo amigo e o olhando com a expressão “Eu falo sério” antes de sair e fechar a porta sem esperar que Malik respondesse.

Harry caminhou calado ao lado de Louis pelo curto caminho até o carro e até abriu a porta para que o médico entrasse antes de dar a volta e se posicionar no banco do motorista. Ele não ligara o carro de imediato e virara um pouco para olhar Louis.

\- Boa noite Tomlinson. – Harry disse dando um pequeno sorriso e Louis se perguntou por que raramente vê Styles dando um sorriso grande e sincero que não seja safado e cheio de segundas intenções.

\- Hey...

\- Tudo bem, eu supus que você não goste de comidas exóticas e sim algo mais clássico... Minha mãe adora quando eu a levo no Groove, talvez você também goste... Eu espero.

\- Groove é conhecido por ser extremamente caro, não saboroso. Sabe quando uma pessoa é conhecida por ser bonita e somente isso? Espero que faça valer a pena Styles, eu não gosto de restaurantes chiques com cardápio francês e comida péssima. – Louis disse arrogante e Harry sorriu um pouco mais porque _esse_ é o Louis que ele conhece. Esse é o Louis que ele _adora_.

\- Exigente.

Louis foi o curto caminho, porem extremamente demorado por conta do transito, inteiro olhando para Harry. O empresário dirigia com o maxilar travado e os dedos roçando o queixo de uma forma tão sexy que Louis sentia que iria estourar se não tocasse a barba rala do local. E lá estava o médico em um carro sozinho com um dos maiores empresários da Inglaterra babando pelo maxilar poderoso enquanto ouve algo ridiculamente indie tocar no fundo. Isso era inesperado e novo, mas Louis estava gostando.

\- Você gosta de musica indie? – Louis perguntou quase incrédulo ouvindo os solos de guitarra preencher baixo o local porque Harry havia colocado o volume em no máximo cinco.

\- Quando eu estava na faculdade com os garotos nós costumávamos colocar música indie em volume alto no porão da casa de Liam que ficava perto do prédio da Uni. E nós fumávamos maconha o dia inteiro ouvindo isso, Deus sabe como estamos aqui hoje depois de uma adolescência no mínimo ousada.

\- Oh Dieu! Harry Styles fumava maconha... – Louis disse divertido e Harry revirou os olhos assentindo. – Fumava...?

\- Não me diga como se você nunca tenha feito isso na faculdade... Eu ouço falar bastante sobre os alunos do curso de medicina se drogar em festas de fraternidade... E eu não fumo mais, já faz bastante tempo na verdade.

\- Vou ser honesto... Sim. Tinham alguns semestres que nós achávamos que os professores iriam fazer uma chacina ou algo do tipo conosco e eu tinha vontade de tacar fogo no corpo deles e dar para servir como os cadáveres que nós temos para simulações. Tinham festas todos os finais de semestres que duravam quase uma semana inteira e nós bebíamos demais... Fumávamos demais... Transávamos demais... Era como se quiséssemos jogar as frustrações de professores mal comidos e notas ruins na bebida, na maconha e no sexo e no meu caso em jogos ilegais.

\- Tempos ruins?

\- Não vou dizer que foram tempos ruins. Foram os melhores. Eu costumava ser um filho da puta riquinho que usava o sotaque pra conseguir garotas e garotos, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não gostava.

\- Eu usava meu britânico para conseguir privilégios em todas as festas das fraternidades que eu já fui membro. Fiz um semestre inteiro nos Estados Unidos e foram os meses do caralho. Não me arrependo de nada. – Styles disse sorrindo e ambos estavam deixando a conversa fluir tão fácil que mal lembravam de serem irritantes um com o outro.

\- Nem eu... – Louis disse sorrindo e mal percebendo a forma como Harry o olhava quase deslumbrado enquanto o transito continuava parado.

\- Eu tive uma adolescência boa, cheia de festas e tudo o que eu tinha direito e depois quando cresci um pouco mais comecei a me concentrar em ser rico. O histórico de meus pais me ajudou bastante a entrar no ramo dos negócios, eu não tenho vergonha de admitir que estou onde estou graças a eles... Mas eu também trabalhei bastante pra conseguir sair das asas da empresa DES e começar a Styles.

\- Eu tive que abrir mão das festas e dos joguinhos de malandro ou acabaria por não conseguir o diploma. Nós deveríamos começar a agir como futuros médicos não futuros artistas de bar... Acho que o tempo começou a mostrar que deveríamos amadurecer.

\- Talvez eu ainda queira ir a festas da fraternidade. – Harry brincou e Louis revirou os olhos dando uma risada. – Ah qual é Lewis, não sou tão velho assim.

\- Esse cabelo branco na sua cabeça me diz o contrário. – Louis disse tocando o dedo em um dos cachos de Harry e depois de um segundo que ele fizera isso que sua mente tivera consciência do ato. Bom... Foda-se.

Harry não encolheu com o toque, ele somente sorriu com a provocação e continuou a dirigir pelo transito infernal. Eles depois disso resolveram ficar quietos e Louis não ousou abrir a boca até chegarem ao restaurante pequeno e extremamente privado. Louis sabia que Harry não queria chamar atenção de nenhum paparazzo enquanto eles estivessem saindo, Gemma mesmo havia dito que Styles é muito retido e não gosta que se metam na vida dele.

Eles sentaram em uma mesa afastada perto da parede e Louis deixara Harry se exibir escolhendo o vinho e a entrada. Ele parecia já ter frequentado o lugar várias vezes porque o garçom sabia exatamente o que oferecer e exatamente a porção que o empresário gostaria.

Louis estava impressionado, se essa era a meta de Harry então que ele se sinta realizado.

\- Então... Me fale algo sobre você... – Louis disse devagar enquanto tomava um gole pequeno do vinho extremamente fino e delicioso nas laterais de sua língua. – Suponho ser isso que servem os “encontros”... Gemma me disse que eu não deveria perguntar sobre coisas pessoais então se sinta livre para me falar o que você quiser... Sei lá, sobre como você nunca provou um McDonalds.

\- Eu já provei um McDonalds. E nunca comi algo tão ruim em toda a vida, foi como comer o próprio catarro e Gemma insistia em dizer que era queijo. – Harry disse e Louis deu uma risadinha enquanto baixava o olhar para sua taça. – Esse ano eu fui a uma lojinha que vendia cachorro quente na beira da rua. Eu achava que isso só tinha nos Estados Unidos pra ser sincero, só comi porque me pareceu interessante.

\- _Oh_ _Dieu_... Você é tão... _Riche_. – Louis disse ainda sorrindo e Harry deu uma risada muito mais baixa enquanto levava a grande taça até os lábios e tomava um gole olhando diretamente para Louis, ambos se arrepiando levemente com o contato intenso.

\- Ser rico é ruim? – Harry perguntou com um tom tão baixo e sensual que Louis tivera que pigarrear para conseguir responder. Mas ele não deixaria as coisas saírem assim.

\- De forma alguma... – Louis respondeu novamente baixando o olhar e encarando os próprios dedos por alguns segundos.

\- Eu sou pai de duas crianças e nunca tive um relacionamento sério, se é desse tipo de coisa que você está esperando ouvir. – Harry disse curtamente e novamente baixo como se fosse difícil estar falando sobre aquilo. – Ambos não são biologicamente meus, eu os adotei. Minha pequena eu adotei quando ela ainda tinha somente alguns meses quatro anos atrás e Tay eu adotei quando ele tinha alguns meses também. Bom ele ainda tem somente alguns meses, o processo não faz tanto tempo.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ambos são crianças incrivelmente felizes e sortudas assim como você, Harry. Você foi muito incrível fazendo isso.

\- Eu não tive muita escolha com minha garota... Ela foi algo rápido demais e quando eu vi já estava com papeis assinados que diziam que ela é legalmente minha. Mas eu não me arrependo e nem nunca me arrependi. São crianças maravilhosas. – Harry disse ainda em um tom evasivo, mas Louis pensava que talvez ele estivesse lutando contra si mesmo já que o médico não o estava forçando a falar absolutamente nada. Tomlinson sente que daria sua alma para saber o que passa na cabeça de Harry agora, e ele sente que o sentimento é mutuo.

\- Eu já estive em alguns relacionamentos, mas nenhum deu certo porque aparentemente eu sou alguém difícil demais de lidar.

\- Tenho absoluta certeza que sim. – Harry respondeu com aquele sorriso de lado. _Aquele_ sorriso. _Maldito_!

\- Eu sou difícil para pessoas de mente fraca.

\- Você seria um desafio da mesma forma.

\- Está insinuando duas coisas. Primeira é que poderíamos ter um relacionamento. Segunda é que você não tem a mente fraca. Bom, um dos dois talvez eu concorde.

\- Eu tenho palpites sobre qual...

\- Pode apostar toda sua conta bilionária nela, senhor Styles.

\- Não me faça arrancar esse sorrisinho presunçoso de seu rosto com minha boca. – Harry respondeu as provocações se mexendo no lugar inquieto e antes que ele pudesse falar novamente o garçom pediu licença e colocou os pratos nos descansos a frente deles.

\- Eu vejo você como um idiota que prefere o trabalho a se concentrar no próprio relacionamento, em criar uma família e tudo isso. Exatamente como eu... Às vezes, o problema é que comigo não são somente teorias e eu tenho pessoas de verdade me chamando de pai. – Harry disse depois de algum tempo calado comendo. Seu talher fora largado nas laterais do prato e ele devagar tomou mais alguns goles do vinho enquanto Louis continuava quieto, preparado para soltar uma bomba.

\- É aí que você se engana senhor _eu-sei-de-tudo_. Da última vez que eu estava em um relacionamento cheguei a reduzir a carga horária de meu trabalho e ainda sim ganhei um belo par de chifres de alguém que era maravilhosamente lindo e fodidamente infiel. Aqui entre nós, nunca confie em alguém australiano. São os demônios.

\- Anotado. Tudo.

\- E o que você não sabe senhor eu-sei-de-tudo é que eu também sou chamado de pai. Eu tenho uma filha. – Louis jogou sua bomba na mesa e quase se levantava com um sorriso triunfante, ia até o bar e começava a dançar We Are The Champions de uma forma sexy e fora do tom da musica. A expressão que Harry fizera nem uma viagem para o Caribe pagaria.

Touché.

 - Você é pai?

\- Eu também adotei uma garotinha ano passado, ela tem quatro anos e odeia Barbie então eu sou um ótimo pai.

\- Qual o problema com a Barbie?

\- Todas as barbies são incrivelmente fúteis e gostam de mostrar como é ótimo ser ricas e morarem em castelos gigantes. Não que isso seja o problema, o fato de serem ricas. Mesmo que elas no começo do filme sejam pobres elas sempre acabam ricas _sabe Deus como_. Eu não quero minha filha achando que quando fizer certa idade vai vir um príncipe e deixar ela milionária. Eu provavelmente cortaria os testículos dele se ele tentasse, sei fazer alguns tipos de cirurgias divinamente.

\- Eu achava que eu era o possessivo, Gemma precisa ouvir esse seu discurso. Olha, a Barbie também ensina a querer o bem das pessoas.

\- Ah claro, porque a Barbie não vira a presidente dos Estados Unidos e perdoa dividas que a maioria dos países no mundo tem com ele? Não me vem com essa Styles, eu posso ensinar minha filha a querer o bem das pessoas sem ajuda daquela obcecada por empregos. Hoje a Barbie é faxineira e amanhã bilionária.

_\- Você é pai?_

\- Sim Harry.

\- Sinto muito para sua filha.

\- Não seja assim! Olha, ela não gosta de Barbie porque lembra o orfanato... Lá tinham muitas crianças e ninguém dava atenção para ela, as garotas que ajudavam eram poucas e ela vivia com o cabelo sujo e com fome, mas nunca deixavam de ligar a televisão da sala principal e colocar a maldita Barbie para tocar como se eles assistindo a garota da vida perfeita fossem fazê-los esquecer que estavam com fome e sujos e que nenhum dali sabe o que aconteceu com seus pais e mães. Minhas irmãs adoravam a Barbie e eu nunca fui contra, mas eu entendo que a minha filha queira ficar longe, e eu respeito.

\- Odeio a Barbie. – Harry murmurou olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis de Louis que estavam tão brilhantes que fazia o empresário ter certeza que ele queria chorar. Louis estava bravo. Ele não gostava de pensar em todas as crianças que deveriam ter uma família amorosa, mas que são enganadas todos os dias em orfanatos que só recebem como ajuda televisões e merdas de DVDs da Disney. _Foda-se a Disney._ – Eu entendo o que você diz porque quando eu adotei Taylor ele não deveria nem ter seis quilos direito e estava sujo e morrendo de fome. O orfanato eram quatro voluntarias para varias crianças e vários recém-nascidos. O governo é estúpido enviando televisões e DVDs da Barbie nisso é óbvio que você tem razão.

\- Mas...

\- Mas o que? Mas nada _... Foda-se a Disney._

Louis olhou para Harry por um segundo e depois deu um sorriso enorme e deixou sua risada ecoar baixinha enquanto passava os dedos nos cabelos.

\- É por isso que vocês estão fazendo a campanha? É por isso que você está ajudando e sendo um dos cabeças, não é Louis? Pelas crianças que não tem uma família...

\- Pelas crianças que não tem uma família, mas tem uma doença, _oui_. O quão injusto é para elas não terem alguém para cuidar delas e ainda sofrerem com algo tão impiedoso como o câncer? Ainda tem aquelas famílias que moram em barracos, literalmente em barracos, que passam anos para serem atendidas e anos para conseguir quimioterapia para os filhos e depois que conseguem... Eles morrem. Ninguém liga para as pessoas Harry. Eu ligo, porque eu não sou ninguém. Zayn se importa, Dan se importa, Sandy se importa Josh também... Se for para nós sairmos nas ruas de toda a Inglaterra tentando salvar vidas nós sairemos, isso pra mim virou uma questão de honra.

\- Estou pensando seriamente em te dar logo a senha da minha conta no banco e deixar que você gaste tudo com isso. Olha, eu já recebi propostas dizendo que melhorariam a saúde bucal das pessoas porque o sorriso é algo importante, marcas de camisinhas que prometiam ser tão finas que não dariam de ser sentidas mas tão seguras e elásticas como a mulher elástico dos Incríveis. Já assinei contratos milionários com marcas de remédios que prometiam fazer você chegar aos cem anos dando cambalhotas... Mas nada como isso. – Harry disse verdadeiro e Louis já não precisava de muita coisa para desviar o olhar e deixar o rosto e o corpo todo entrarem em processo lento de combustão interna. – Você e sua equipe medica são incríveis Tomlinson.

\- Obrigado por nos patrocinar Harry... – Louis deixou as palavras saírem pela primeira vez com um significado real assim como sentimento. Ele estava realmente agradecido, mais um sonho chegando em suas mãos rapidamente e Harry estava envolvido então nada mais justo do que agradecer.

\- Eu só permito você me agradecer por ser incrível em escolher vinhos, o resto é um prazer. – Harry respondeu brincalhão e Louis deu uma risada baixa enquanto passava os dedos pela testa.

\- Très delicieux. – Louis disse tomando outro gole e Harry apertou os olhos em uma fina fenda enquanto o encarava.

\- Charlatão.

Eles continuaram comer e tomar o vinho até toda a garrafa ter sido sugada até a ultima gota e Louis mal sentia os próprios dedos enquanto assistia Harry pagar a conta e levantar para ir embora. _Mas já?_

Louis deu uma breve boa noite para o garçom que fora extremamente educado a noite inteira e para o gerente que pediu que eles ficassem a vontade para voltar quantas vezes quisessem. Harry abriu a porta para ele e ambos ficaram esperando buscarem o carro em um local pouco iluminado mas parecendo caro até pisar em cima, a grama bem cortada e reluzindo contra o sapato dos dois. Louis encarou Harry por alguns minutos e os dois estavam em um silencio profundo, mas não desconfortável.

Sem pensar muito Louis combinou o fato de seu sangue ter uma porcentagem razoável de álcool com o de que ele queria muito tocar Harry e antes de se arrepender seu corpo balançou até ele ter os braços em volta da cintura do empresário.

Se fosse outra ocasião e eles estivessem brigando e querendo se matar Louis teria agarrado sua blusa e arrancando um pedaço de sua boca com os dentes, mas ambos estavam calmos e satisfeitos com a noite, Louis só queria qualquer tipo de contato.

Harry não demorou mais que um segundo para abraçar os ombros de Louis e puxá-lo um pouco mais para perto, os dois quietinhos enquanto a noite continuava a passar ao seu redor. Styles começou a se balançar um pouco como se estivesse querendo se esquentar contra o corpo de Louis ou como se eles fossem realmente um casal. Não importava muito porque Tomlinson estava realmente ali, nos braços do arrogante Harry Styles.

Quem diria...

Louis não se mexeu mais do que deveria enquanto encaixava as mãos no quadril de Harry e esperavam o momento em que o garoto que fora buscar o carro aparecesse e interrompe-se. Nenhum dos dois achou que era o momento para um primeiro beijo apressado e com medo de serem pegos, apesar de a vontade ser extrema, mas Louis estava satisfeito com o abraço, satisfeito com a noite.

\- Ninguém quebrou nada, ou saiu gritando. – Harry concluiu depois que os dois estavam devidamente sentados e já na frente da casa do médico, a volta não tão demorada, mas incrivelmente silenciosa.

\- Eu tive vontade. – Louis brincou fechando os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto suas mãos formigavam. Ele sabe que sensação é essa. Claro que sabe.

Harry pareceu responder suas preces mentais quando entrelaçou os dedos nos seus menores e se virou um pouco no banco para fitar Louis intensamente.

_E ai está você desejo... Quanto tempo, velho amigo..._

\- Eu disse que se você saísse quebrando ou gritando me deveria um beijo, mas eu não tive vontade de matar em nenhuma hora da noite... Eu suponho. Foi muito bom, _Lewis_.

\- Talvez eu deva agradecer pessoalmente Gemma por ter me livrado de uma maratona incrível de Fast And Furious com Zayn... Sinceramente, saber que o Paul Walker morreu é meio depressivo e eu fico com vontade de chorar...

\- Você bebeu demais. – _Engraçado como as coisas mudam tão repentinamente. Que comecem os jogos._

\- Nope.

\- Você não gosta de Velozes e Furiosos porque o Paul morreu? Eu entendo...

\- Fora uma verdadeira tragédia.

\- Você é estranho.

\- Você é mais!

\- Bem maduro da sua parte Louis. – Harry debochou e Louis beliscou sua mão antes de trazê-la até os lábios e morder com força uma de suas juntas, vendo a marca de seus dentes ficarem na pele branca. – Ouch!

\- Bebezão.

\- Saia do meu carro, abra a porta sozinho e reze para conseguir chegar em casa depois de quinze passos inteiros sem cair no chão, bêbado. – Harry provocou e Louis mordeu novamente, sorrindo quando Styles usou a outra mão para bater em sua coxa. – Pare com isso!

\- Bebezão.

\- Eu vou te enforcar.

\- Que selvagem...

\- Vou conectar amorosamente minha palma na sua bochecha linda.

\- Eu tenho outros planos...

\- Você bebeu demais...

\- _Dieu_ , cale a boca! Olha só Styles... – Louis disse virando a palma de Harry e apontando para um local especifico para que o homem olhasse mais de perto. Styles aproximou a palma tentando identificar o que seria e Louis deu um impulso rápido fazendo o empresário bater a palma contra o próprio rosto forte. – Hahaha! Oh meu Deus, quantos anos eu não faço isso?! Haha deveria ter visto sua cara Harry!

Louis parou de rir bruscamente quando Harry segurou ambos seus pulsos e o puxou com força e raiva para mais perto, grudando os lábios dos dois agressivamente.

Nada doce e cheio de flores em volta da cabeça de nenhum dos dois enquanto Louis segurava a camiseta de Harry com força e o empresário empurrava a língua para dentro de sua boca até estarem ambas fazendo uma fricção molhada e gostosa.

_Porra, ele é gostoso..._

Os dedos de Louis fecharam com força nos cachos de Harry que apertava seu maxilar com a mão grande agressivamente e o fazia vir cada vez para mais perto, inclinando o corpo inteiro no banco.

Está ai o que ambos queriam testar faz algum tempo. Se algo físico seria tão gostoso quanto as conversas esnobes e arrogantes, se algo tão carnal seria igualmente cheio de fogo como as farpas trocadas em todas as vezes que eles se encontram, por mais infantis que fossem.

Louis se sentia pegando fogo sob o toque de Harry, o sentimento parecendo totalmente mutuo quando o homem se afastou com um estalo gostoso e encarou seus olhos extremamente azuis. Harry parecia perdido, excitado, com raiva, divertido e tudo mais que Louis não conseguia decifrar.

_E Louis estava perdido._


	6. Careful

As mãos grandes de Harry estavam por todas as costas de Louis, apertando-o e o arranhando em todos os lugares enquanto o médico trabalhava concentrado em morder e chupar seu pescoço inteiro. De alguma forma, não porque Harry o puxara _claro_ , Louis viera parar com uma perna em cada lado de seu quadril e as costas quase prensadas contra o volante, tendo que arquea-las contra Styles para impedir que acionasse a buzina.

Louis voltara a beijar os lábios vermelhos e molhados de Harry enquanto seu quadril era apertado com brutalidade pelo empresário, Harry não ligava nem um pouco se ficariam marcas, nem se doeria ou se ele estava pegando pesado. A forma como o francês correspondia parecia estar tudo bem. _Ótimo_.

\- Venha para casa comigo... – Harry chamou com a voz extremamente grossa, novamente não se importando se seria extremamente anormal e fora de questão chamar Louis para ir pra sua casa no primeiro dia de encontro. Ele não se importava nem o fato de seu zíper estar machucando _para caramba._ Louis respondeu com um gemido ainda de olhos fechados, o lábio inferior de Harry entre seus dentes e suas mãos segurando firmes no cabelo longo e enrolado do homem.

\- Seus filhos estão lá Harry... E Zayn tem que ir pra casa, Anne não pode ficar sozinha... – Louis disse beijando Harry por uma última vez, sua língua lambendo os lábios macios e depois se massageando contra a de Styles de forma tão lenta que ele se perguntava como não havia entrado em processo de combustão ainda.

Aos poucos e entre vários selinhos estalados e quentes Harry acabou por afastar o rosto e permitir Louis tentar arrumar a camiseta. O médico observou o rosto de Styles por alguns segundos, os dedos traçando sua linha do maxilar e suas bochechas enquanto as respirações ficavam mais estáveis.

Harry ficara somente assistindo Louis olha-lo por algum tempo antes do francês passar a ponta de seu nariz devagar pela barba rala que crescia perto de seu queixo. Styles pôs uma de suas mãos no rosto de Tomlinson e o puxara para um último selinho longo antes de assisti-lo voltar para o banco do passageiro com os dedos tentando arrumar o cabelo bagunçado e _sexy_.

\- Você tem cheiro de chiclete. – Louis disse lentamente encostando a cabeça e virando o corpo para conseguir olhar Harry que assentia lentamente com aquela expressão gostosa enquanto o corpo também virava um pouco para ficar de frente para o médico.

\- No porta luvas. – Styles disse sorrindo quando Louis se esquivou um pouco e enfiou os dedos dentro da calça jeans apertada do empresário para tirar a cartela com somente quatro chicletes ali de dentro. – Tudo bem, se você queria por a mão no meu bolso para esbarrar no meu pênis era só ter pedido... Até porque ele não está... Para esse lado... Isso foi...

\- _Grossier_. Idiota. – Louis disse revirando os olhos e Harry riu baixinho porque ver o francês irritado era _muito_ engraçado e tentador. E a palavra em francês o deixava excitado.

Louis passou alguns segundos concentrado em abrir o chiclete e quando finalmente conseguiu Harry ficou rindo por ele sem querer deixar cair no chão do carro. Mais algum tempo para Tomlinson pegar o que caíra e abrir outro antes de o celular de Harry estava tocando no console do carro.

\- _Excusez moi.._. – Harry pediu licença para Louis já esperando um “ _Amy jogou a girafa de brinquedo no Taylor e agora ele não para de chorar_ ” assim que vira o nome de Marta brilhar na tela. – Marta.

 _“Boa noite senhor Styles... Eu não queria atrapalhar seu encontro de forma alguma, mas Taylor não para de chorar e pedir pelo Dada dele, eu não sei o que fazer senhor Styles, nada o faz parar”_ A voz de Marta soou abafada pelo choro de Taylor, urgente e apressada da forma como ele costumava falar quando está apressada ou os garotos estão transformando o dia dela em um inferno, o que acontece bastante porque Amy às vezes pode ser facilmente comparada com um grilo e Taylor com um megafone.

\- Ponha no alto-falante para ele me ouvir também, tudo bem? – Harry pediu enquanto suspirava e pensava no fato de ter que se separar do garoto dos olhos azuis se distraindo com a embalagem do chiclete ao seu lado.

 _“Sim senhor”_ Harry ouviu Marta falar algo para Taylor e depois dizer que o pequeno estava ouvindo.

\- Hey Tay, o que está acontecendo príncipe? – Harry suavizou a voz e passou os dedos pelas mechas longas do cabelo enquanto ouvia o filho soluçar do outro lado e sussurrar “dada” baixinho fazendo o empresário sorrir. – Pai já disse que não gosta que você chore pequeno...

Louis deu uma risadinha fazendo Harry olha-lo e sorrir de volta. A embalagem do chiclete não tinha mais nenhum e Tomlinson fazia a melhor expressão culpada do mundo, tendo Harry suspirando para tocar seus lábios ou suas bochechas.

\- Peça para a moça por a mãozinha de Taylor no peito dele e diga para ele ficar quietinho e sentir. – Louis disse calmamente e Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto Taylor ainda soluçava no outro lado da linha.

Styles se sentiu tão encantado pelo tom de voz de Louis que somente o entregou o telefone no alto-falante também e decidiu assistir a mágica acontecer.

\- Bonjour baby Taylor – Louis repetira as palavras que tinha falado a primeira e única vez que vira Taylor e ouvira o garoto ainda soluçar levemente através do celular. Os dois conseguiam ouvir Marta sussurrando “shh” do outro lado e Harry tinha certeza que a pobre senhora Marta estava tendo um dia _daqueles_.  – Marta você pode por a mão de Taylor no peito dele? Abra os dedinhos dele e encoste contra o local do peitoral acima do coração, yeh?

Marta sussurrou que havia feito e Louis devolveu o celular, piscando para o empresário que já não ouvia mais o filho chorar.

\- Você consegue sentir seu coração Tay? Que nem você sente o do papai quando tá no meu colo... Não chore tudo bem? Eu já estou indo garotão...

Taylor sussurrou o nome de Harry e “dada” mais duas vezes com a voz tremula e Styles quase conseguia imagina-lo fazendo biquinho com os lábios tremendo e Marta segurando a palma minúscula dele contra seu coração. Ele passara mais um tempinho falando algumas coisas para Taylor até que Marta sussurrou que ele dormiu. Louis deu uma risada e Harry ergueu a mão para os dois fazerem um high-five vitorioso enquanto o empresário assegurava que já estava a caminho de casa para a pobre Marta.

\- Eu tive uma ótima noite, _Harrey_. – Louis disse sorrindo e aceitando a palma de Harry na sua novamente enquanto Styles se curvava e beijava seu pulso e seus dedos. Tomlinson inclinou e deu um selinho que o fizera se perguntar como nunca conseguira achar selinhos interessantes como ele está achando agora com Louis.

\- Eu estou de acordo. – Ele respondeu baixinho enquanto beijava o queixo e o maxilar de Louis devagar.

\- Ninguém fugira nem quebrara nada. – Tomlinson disse orgulhoso e Harry riu dando uma leve mordida em seus lábios vermelhos. - E eu deveria sair logo desse carro antes que eu não saia nunca mais, e seu pequeno quer você em casa.

\- Parece que quanto mais Taylor cresce mais ele me quer por perto, o que é bom porque eu não gosto de me afastar.

\- Ou talvez seja quanto mais Taylor cresce mais você se afasta, por isso ele te quer tanto por perto. – Louis respondeu enquanto dava tapinhas na coxa para ter certeza que a carteira e o celular ainda estavam ali dentro.

Harry suspirou porque sabia que era verdade, e ele chegava a se odiar quando pensava quantos compromissos teria no dia seguinte e quantas horas teria para ficar com Amy e Taylor no final do dia antes de os dois ficarem cansados e irem dormir.

\- Eu não sei muito bem o que fazer. – Harry admitiu encarando a rua e tirando a mão de Louis que fora direto para a porta destravando-a.

\- Eu sou a pessoa mais errada do mundo para dar conselhos nesse caso, mas minha mãe costuma dizer que pais sempre erram, mas pais sempre aprendem. Só não fique trabalhando como condenado enquanto seu filho aprende coisas que você não presenciará. – Louis disse em meio a um longo suspiro e Harry também estava prestes a suspirar, por vários motivos e um dele era o fato de Tomlinson estar saindo de seu carro.

Louis não se levantou de imediato e passou alguns segundos quieto antes de se virar e inclinar para Harry até estar selando os lábios dos dois em um último selinho curto de despedida. O barulho dos lábios se chocando rapidamente continuara ecoar na mente de Harry mesmo depois do médico já ter saído do carro e acenado antes de entrar em casa.

Harry chegou a uma conclusão nessa noite: Ele está perdido.

-x-

Styles levara alguns minutos conversando com os seguranças e ao finalmente entrar em casa avistou Marta com Taylor no colo balançando-o no meio da sala gigante enquanto o pequeno tinha o dedo na boca e ainda soluçava levemente de olhos fechados.

Harry o tirou dos braços dela com cuidado e o colocara nos dele murmurando somente um pedido de desculpas para a pobre Marta enquanto ia para o quarto com o filho. Ele parara na frente do quarto de Amy que tinha a porta entreaberta e ela estava dormindo toda jogada na cama com o cobertor sobre suas pernas e as bonecas em volta dela.

Cuidadosamente Harry fora até ela e tirara os bonecos com uma mão enquanto Taylor continuava firme do outro braço. Amy se mexeu um pouco e suspirou, mas logo voltou a ficar quietinha enquanto Harry a cobria novamente.

Taylor abriu os olhos por alguns segundos antes de fecha-los enquanto Harry dava tapinhas leves em sua fralda até que ele ficasse quietinho de novo. O empresário demorou alguns minutos tirando a roupa e colocando outra mais confortável até estar fazendo uma barreira de travesseiros na ponta da cama para Taylor não cair e deitando do outro lado do bebe.

Harry nem lembra que horas dormiu, estava tão cansado que ele esquecera até de desligar a luz do banheiro e quando acordou com Taylor chorando pareciam ter sido somente quinze minutos de sono.

O pequeno chorava copiosamente e conseguira até acordar Amy que viera até o quarto tropeçando no próprio cobertor enquanto Harry ligava a luz e tirava Taylor da cama.

\- O que foi Tay... – Amy disse triste e sonolenta sentando na cama do pai e segurando o cobertor dela e o de Taylor.

\- Eu acho que ele está com febre... Você pode chamar Marta pra mim, Amy? – Harry perguntou tentando acalmar Taylor que chorava alto e dolorosamente, os olhos azuis ficando mais claros ainda e as bochechas vermelhas. – Cuidado nas escadas, querida.

Amy assentiu pulando para fora da cama e segurando o cobertor novamente enquanto saia do quarto olhando para trás. Não foram segundos depois de a garota sair que Taylor começara a vomitar no chão e até um pouco da blusa de Harry que conseguiu vira-lo segundos depois de o pequeno abrir a boca.

\- Oh merda – Harry murmurou massageando as costas de Taylor e levando-o para o banheiro enquanto o menino chorava cada vez mais desesperado e jogava o pequeno corpo para frente ameaçando vomitar novamente.

Marta chegara algum tempo depois e Harry ainda tentava fazer Taylor parar de chorar com o pequeno soluçando contra sua camiseta suja.

\- Marta eu vou levar Taylor no hospital, pegue a bolsa e coloque outra roupa para caso ele vomite novamente, ponha Amy pra dormir e limpe o quarto.

\- Sim senhor, eu vou pegar outra roupa para você vesti-lo agora também. – Marta disse já saindo do banheiro e pegando Amelie no colo para tira-la dali também.

\- Pegue uma camiseta para mim também... – Harry disse abrindo a torneira e passando a mão molhada na boca e testa do filho que ainda estava quente e chorando. – Hey garotão, tá tudo bem, papai vai fazer passar yeh? Não chore...

Anne costuma dizer que Harry encanta qualquer criança com a voz desde quando ele também era somente uma criança. Sua voz fazia os pequenos se acalmarem e isso era ótimo no caso de Amy e Taylor que realmente parecem confirmar a teoria nas horas de desespero. Como essa.

Taylor encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e quando Marta voltou com outra camiseta e as calças de um pijama o pequeno deixou o pai troca-lo sem mais choros, somente os soluços que se recusavam a parar.

Amy estava sentada na ponta da cama dela e Taylor estava nos braços de Marta depois que Harry havia escovado os dentes e trocado de camisa. Ele ainda estava de calças de pijama também enquanto procurava a chave do carro e falava com Jimmy, um dos seguranças. As ordens fosse que ele redobrasse a segurança porque Marta ficaria sozinha dentro de casa com Amy.

Taylor novamente começou a chorar sentado na cadeirinha que Harry tem certeza que se ele soubesse falar chamaria de A Maldita Cadeirinha. Harry ligou o som do carro em algo calmo, mas desistiu quando a música começou a se misturar ao choro desesperado de Taylor.

As ruas vazias ajudaram Styles a chegar mais rápido no Saint Mary e talvez ele tenha levado algumas multas de segurança, mas não que elas fossem fazer alguma diferença para ele. O garotinho parara de chorar de novo depois que o pai o colocara no braço e pegara o bebe conforto com a bolsa de Taylor dentro dela.

Uma enfermeira rapidamente levara Taylor para ser consultado com o médico assim que Styles entrara no hospital. Ela afirmou que traria a ficha para Harry preenche-la depois que a consulta acabasse e saiu da sala deixando-os com um homem novo de olhos azuis e o cabelo escuro assim como os de Louis. Louis...

\- Boa noite senhor... Styles, certo? – O médico disse olhando as informações básicas que a enfermeira preenchera e Harry assentiu enquanto Taylor mexia no botão da própria camisa. – Tudo bem, o que este rapaz tem?

Então Harry começou a citar os acontecimentos da noite na voz calma de sempre, bem mais relaxado agora que Taylor não chorava mais. Também disse para o médico, Daniel, que ele vinha ruim e manhoso faz alguns dias apesar de não ter tido febres até esta noite.

Doutor Daniel colocara Taylor na maca decorada com macaquinhos que lembravam Harry de Amy e passara algum tempo examinando o corpo do garoto inteiro enquanto Styles tentava distrair o filho com seu Iphone ou as chaves do carro.

O médico afirmara que Taylor pegara uma virose e que seria bom deixa-lo algumas horas tomando soro com alguns medicamentos que ele informara para a enfermeira antes de fechar o diagnostico do garoto e encaminhar Harry e o filho para outra sala.

Harry odeia hospitais, e quando se tem os próprios filhos nele o ódio triplica. Eram quatro horas da manhã e a enfermeira dissera que Taylor teria que tomar três soros diferentes de duração duas horas cada um então Harry já mandara mensagem para Gemma informando que não iria trabalhar porque aos sábados Styles só fica na empresa até meio dia de qualquer forma.

O coração de Styles partira em quatrocentos na hora que a enfermeira Geórgia tivera que furar Taylor para colocar o soro. Sinceramente, ele queria enforca-la porque uma combinação de vários fatores estava deixando-o extremamente estressado e a forma como ela fora fria e nem sequer oferecera a Taylor ou Harry um pirulito o deixara com raiva.  Ambos gostam de pirulitos, custava oferecer?

Taylor dormiu no colo de Harry rapidamente depois de tanto choro e não restara mais nada para o empresário fazer quatro e meia da manhã dentro de um quarto com o filho conectado a um soro a não ser jogar flappy birds até estar com vontade de quebrar o celular na parede e depois passar com um trator em cima. Por volta das cinco horas Harry acabou dormindo também na poltrona grande que ele havia sentado, Taylor ainda quietinho com o pulso e a mãozinha ainda imobilizados.

Apesar de o sono de Harry ser pesado ele estava sendo constantemente interrompido por enfermeiras checando se Taylor estava posicionado direito ou se o soro caia na velocidade certa.

Seis e meia o soro fora trocado e Taylor estava tão cansadinho que nem sequer acordara enquanto a enfermeira, dessa vez chamada Kate, trocava-o. Harry ligou para Gemma e depois para Anne pedindo que ela fosse buscar Amy para passar o dia na casa dos avós para não deixar a pequena sozinha à manhã do sábado inteiro.

O segundo soro de Taylor não estava nem na meta quando a porta fora aberta novamente e Harry abrira os olhos extremamente cansado, a mão que não segurava Taylor tentara arrumar seu cabelo, mas talvez tenha o deixado mais bagunçado ainda.

\- Harry? – Uma voz suave soou pelo quarto e Harry quase quebrara a cabeça enquanto levantava o rosto e observava um Louis todo de branco entrar devagar e cautelosamente no quarto, fechando a porta. – Vi seu nome e o de Taylor em uma das fichas na recepção... O que houve?

Harry suspirou e optou por não responder de imediato enquanto observava a calça clara de Louis e seu jaleco com Louis Tomlinson e médico bordados em cima de seu peito. Seu cabelo estava arrumadinho e seu rosto iluminado pela luz matutina que entrava pelas janelas longas do quarto. Ele não gostava de estar pensando bobagens com o filho doente, mas nem em seus sonhos Louis ficara tão bonito vestido assim.

\- Taylor começou a vomitar hoje de madrugada e a pegar febre... – Harry foi dizendo com a voz grossa e quase rude, mas resolveu calar quando Louis pegou a ficha de Taylor em uma pequena caixa embutida na parede ao lado da porta com várias folhas dentro.

\- Virose... Fizeram exames nele pra confirmar? – Louis perguntou folheando a prancheta com atenção e Harry estava cada vez mais interessado na vista, o rosto do médico banhado em concentração deixando Styles em condições ruins. _Ele é lindo_ , Harry admite.

\- Uma de suas enfermeiras provavelmente tem mais sangue de Taylor guardado com ela do que ele no próprio corpo. – Harry grunhiu lembrando Geórgia e Louis olhou para cima, os olhos dos dois passando um tempo avaliando um ao outro até Tomlinson dar uma risada.

\- Eu vou procura-los porque eles não estão aqui... Um minuto, kay? – Louis disse abrindo a porta e colocando as folhas de volta na caixa.

Harry ficara olhando a cidade pela janela enquanto o francês não voltava, Taylor se remexia um pouco porem não acordava e Gemma mandava mensagens com fotos de Amy sentada no banco do carro com um sorriso sonolento e dando tchau para o pai e o irmão.

Louis voltara com outra prancheta e a olhava cuidadosamente. Agora o maldito estava usando uns óculos de grau. Harry queria se esmurrar. _Desgraçado gostoso idiota!_

\- Tudo bem, baby Taylor está com uma virose... Gripe para ser mais exato, e você precisa dar bastante água pra ele depois que forem liberados. Esses soros são porque ele estava bastante desidratado. Nada de creche até ele estar melhor e nada de deixá-lo com Marta, quem vai cuidar dele é você senhor CEO. Isso são ordens. – Louis disse se aproximando depois de colocar a ficha junto com a outra na caixa.

\- Isso é como médico ou como alguém que está me achando horrível com essas olheiras e quer que eu fique em casa até que elas saiam?

\- Como os dois... E como amigo do Taylor que sente falta do pai. – Louis disse tocando no soro e aumentando um pouco mais a velocidade de tartaruga que as gotinhas caíam. O sangue de Taylor estava voltando e Louis apertou a mangueira do soro algumas vezes até ele começar a escorrer direito e limpar um pouco mais o sangue. – Não deixe o braço dele assim... Deixe assim... Essa posição não é boa pra ele. Cuidado para não balançar demais e a agulha se mover, eu vou te bater se isso acontecer.

\- Por que...?

\- Porque eu vou ter que provavelmente fura-lo novamente em outro lugar, e eu me recuso a fazer isso por burrice sua, _desleixado_.

\- Não sabia que você trabalhava sábado... – Harry disse mudando de assunto quando Louis tocou os dois braços de Taylor e literalmente arrancou o pequeno de seu colo, colocando-o devagar na cama e fazendo alguns barulhos para que ele não acordasse, batendo em seu bumbum coberto pelo pijama e a fralda. Styles assistiu o médico aproximar o suporte da cama e apoiar o braço do filho em um apoio ajustável ao lado da cama.

Harry olhou a cena meio hipnotizado porque Louis pegara _seu bebê_ no colo e Taylor nem sequer se _movera_ , e também porque ele realizara seu pequeno sonho de ver o médico segurando um bebê. Bom, Harry estava realizando alguns sonhos como ver Louis trabalhando e tudo mais, talvez ele acabasse tendo que ficar internado aqui afinal de contas.

\- Eu tenho alguns pacientes que preciso checar todos os dias e aconteceu de eu ver seu nome. Na verdade eu vi _Taylor Edward Styles_ e quase rasguei a ficha. Ainda tive que ver um paciente antes de vir aqui, fiquei preocupado. - Louis disse parado em frente à Harry que continuava sentindo como se fosse desmaiar de tão cansado caso levantasse.

\- Eu só o trouxe aqui porque a pediatra dele não faz atendimentos urgentes nem para mim. Eu nem tive tempo de realizar que você trabalha nesse hospital... Ele estava tão vermelhinho que eu pensei que ele estivesse prestes à parar de respirar, também fiquei preocupado.

\- Não te deixaram dar os soros em casa certo? Aposto que você tentou. - Louis disse rindo debochado e Harry assentiu.

\- Doutor Daniel disse que seria melhor ele ser assistido aqui, o hospital também é melhor que minha casa de qualquer forma.

\- Dan teria te deixado levar ele pra casa se você bancasse o empresário fodidamente rico - _que você é -_ e o pagasse. Daniel é um bobão. - Louis disse mexendo em algumas folhas e tirando o óculos para guarda-lo no bolso do jaleco. - Você quer alguma coisa Harry? Quer que eu peça pra te buscarem algo?

\- Não, está tudo bem... Gemma está vindo daqui a pouco e eu vou até a praça de alimentação assim que ela chegar. Você não precisa ficar aqui, vai cuidar dos seus outros pacientes porque eu sei que você quer ir pra casa. - Harry sorriu docemente imaginando a vontade similar a dele de ir para casa.

\- Eu vou ficar aqui até às nove então vou trocar o último soro de Taylor, você não vai se livrar de mim. Eu também vou prescrever dois remédios que vão fazer ele ficar sonolento mas ajudam a combater o vírus. - Louis disse indo até a porta e Harry usou toda sua energias para levantar e se aproximar dele devagar, os dedos roçando no jaleco de Tomlinson até chamar sua atenção.

\- Você está lindo... - Harry sussurrou contra sua testa enquanto beijava o local com calma, diferente de toda a sua noite.

Louis sorriu e passou os dedos pela bochecha de Harry antes de puxá-lo para um beijo curto, mas molhado e estalado. Era como se o corpo de Harry recebesse choques involuntários por todos os lugares.

Tomlinson levou alguns segundos tirando o cabelo de Harry de sua testa e murmurando que ele estava muito cansado e deveria deitar ao lado de Taylor ou na poltrona. Avisou para o empresário ter cuidado com o filho e o deu um último beijinho antes de sair.

Harry checou as barras da cama estarem firmemente levantadas e deixou Taylor por alguns minutos para ir no banheiro dentro do quarto e levar o rosto. Seus cabelos estavam extremamente bagunçados e ele conseguiu arrumar um pouco mais com os dedos úmidos

antes de novamente lavar o rosto com a água fria da torneira.

Quando o empresário voltou para o quarto Taylor ainda estava quietinho dormindo na cama, mas o quarto havia ganhado algo a mais. Uma bandeija com vários pães de queijo, um suco e um chocolate estava descansando na pequena mesa perto da porta.

Harry se aproximou cauteloso e pegou o pequeno bilhete escondido em baixo do prato.

_"Vamos melhorar esse humor e essas olheiras yeh? Bom dia daddy Harry :) - Lou"_


	7. Mr. Allure Home

Uma semana fora o que Taylor levara para ficar melhor e Harry pode dizer com convicção que fora uma das piores semanas em anos com todos os vômitos três horas da manhã, todo o choro, febre, refeições puladas e recusadas e um Taylor tristonho por dias.

Quando o pequeno foi aos poucos parando de chorar por tudo e vomitar de madrugada Harry começou a relaxar e se permitir trabalhar no escritório gigante que ele tem em casa, vários documentos para ele ler e vários emails para responder e mandar enquanto aproveitava os minutos que Taylor estava dormindo e Amelie assistindo distraída a televisão ou fazendo algum dever.

No domingo Gemma viera buscar Amy para passear no shopping porque sabia que Harry precisava descansar, e não levou Taylor já sabendo que ele choraria pelo pai.

Gemma se enganou ao pensar que o irmão iria descansar. Apesar de ter a casa silenciosa o bastante sem Amy e com Taylor dormindo no carrinho, sem sequer Marta batendo panelas na cozinha já que ela havia ido visitar a irmã, Harry preferiu trabalhar novamente e tirar o atraso de vários emails e varias ligações. Sua voz era baixa ao falar no telefone para não acordar o bebe dormindo no carrinho perto de sua mesa, e o escritório estava com todas as luzes apagadas porque as janelas de vidro enormes que davam uma visão ampla da piscina no andar de baixo e boa parte da cidade já deixavam o local claro o suficiente.

Assim que Harry começou a tentar se concentrar em escrever seus emails Louis entrou em sua mente e estragou os planos. Lá estava Harry tentando escrever ao menos o assunto do email enquanto pensava nos olhos azuis, na boca macia e doce, no sotaque extremamente gostoso que tem uma dificuldade grande de falar palavras com H. Styles se pegou pensando em como Louis as vezes demora para falar, pensando em como ele as vezes gagueja por não lembrar uma palavra em inglês ou fala uma palavra errada, ou até não responde algo porque não entendeu e pede para Harry repetir. Sua forma de misturar palavras em francês e enrolar a língua deixava o empresário encantado. A forma como Louis começa a roer as unhas quando está nervoso, como ele se concentra para ouvir o chefe da campanha falar, ou a paixão que ele envolve na hora de falar sobre seus pacientes e as crianças ajudadas com sua campanha. E a audácia de sempre na hora de falar com Harry o deixavam perdido, _excitado_ , confuso, _excitado_ , feliz, _excitado_. Bom... Isso tudo é uma grande _merde_.

_Desisto desta porcaria de trabalho, maldito francês!_

Harry olhou para Taylor no carrinho, levantou e ficou encarando a cidade por alguns minutos enquanto pensava se deveria mesmo dormir ou simplesmente ligar para Louis e confessar que ele é a única coisa que preenche os pensamentos do empresário desde a semana passada. 24 horas por dia. Antes Harry ainda conseguia se distrair e pensar em outra coisa, agora é simplesmente impossível.

Styles não optou por nenhuma das opções e levou Taylor no carrinho até seu quarto, deixando-o lá dentro enquanto tomava um banho rápido com medo do filho acordar. Colocou um jeans escuro e uma camiseta simples enquanto tentava dar um trato no cabelo e esperou Taylor acordar para lhe dar comida e um banho, avisando aos seguranças que iria sair com o pequeno.

Jimmy sempre sai com Harry como segurança pessoal e apesar de o empresário querer muito um tempo sozinho com o filho, decidiu deixar que o homem o acompanhasse, de qualquer forma ele mantinha sempre uma distancia razoável de Harry e era como se ele não tivesse presente então tanto faz.

Taylor ficara inquieto na cadeirinha tentando tirar as faixas do cinto de segurança de sua barriga e peito enquanto Harry avisava para Gemma que estava indo encontrar ela no shopping. Alguns minutos de histeria da irmã por finalmente ter Harry fora da empresa ou de casa, depois ele conseguiu desligar e distrair Tay que fazia caretas por estar amarrado.

\- Não deixe que Gemma o veja, você sabe que ela não gosta. - Harry instruiu Jimmy que assentiu e entrara novamente no carro para estaciona-lo.

Harry odeia carregar o bebe conforto muito mais do que Taylor odeia estar dentro dele, mas quando o garoto ficava com sono era a única coisa que o fazia dormir então Styles andava sempre com ele em uma mão e Taylor no outro braço.

\- Luz, Taylor. _Luz_. - Harry tentava ensinar rindo enquanto os letreiros de algumas lojas chamavam atenção do pequeno Taylor que pronunciava " _light_ " de uma forma incrivelmente engraçada e adorável.

Taylor então apontou risonho para uma das lojas de brinquedo e como Harry não é de ferro e não resiste ao sorriso do filho acabou entrando. Eles ficaram lá dentro por tempo o suficiente para Taylor gostar de um dragão, um Teddy bear quase maior que ele, um cobertor com a cabeça de um coelhinho e praticamente a sessão da marca Fisher Price inteira. Harry comprou todos e decidiu que talvez a droga do bebê conforto tivesse alguma utilidade na hora de por as sacolas todas dentro.

Gemma mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava na praça de alimentação e Harry tivera que perguntar onde era porque ele não gosta de shoppings e nunca fizera questão de ir a nenhum deles, incluindo esse.

Ele quase convulsionara ao achar Gemma com sua filha comendo na frente de um McDonalds. Maldito McDonalds de novo! Harry se recusa a comer isto de novo, de forma alguma, _non_ , _non, non_ como Louis diria.

\- Dada! - Amelie gritou levantando do assento e correndo para dar um abraço no pai, os braços pequenos e curtos enrolando na cintura de Harry enquanto Taylor tentava tocar as orelhas da touca de gatinho que a garota estava usando. - Olha minha touca!

\- Linda querida! - Harry disse sorrindo e se arqueando para beijar a testa da pequena. Gemma então virara a presa de seu olhar mortal. - Parece que tem alguns lugares com comida chinesa, japonesa, tailandesa, uma churrascaria até bem ali... Vê? E você vem parar nessa maldita... _Espelunca_.

\- McDonalds é _vida_ , sua filha adorou e até ganhou esse brinquedinho incrível, né Amy? - Gemma disse passando a mão no cabelo da sobrinha que levantou um brinquedinho pequeno e estranho que parecia estar deixando-a extremamente feliz.

\- Olha, pai!

\- Eu poderia comprar quantos brinquedos desse ela quisesse... Eu poderia comprar a fabrica desse brinquedo até, era bem melhor do que deixá-la comer nesse poço de fritura que você chama de _vida_. - Harry grunhiu sentando Taylor do colo de Amy que gentilmente colocou outra touca na cabeça do irmão, de cachorrinho com um focinho macio de tecido e tudo mais. Harry teve que derreter em um sorriso enquanto Tay tocava as orelhas grandes de cachorrinho da touca, _ele tem os filhos mais lindos do mundo_. - Essa touca é a de Taylor?

\- Nope. Tia G me deixou dar para a Anne de presente. - Amy disse extremamente feliz e Harry riu novamente, olhando Gemma suspirar orgulhosa.

\- Nós passamos o dia falando sobre Anne. Anne para lá, Anne para cá, Anne é linda, Anne fala engraçado... - Gemma disse sorrindo como se fosse muito esperta e isso fez Harry arquear as sobrancelhas. - O fato é que eu descobri quem é Anne.

\- Quem é Anne? - Harry perguntou arrumando a cabeça de Taylor no colo da irmã e afastando as batatinhas gordurosas de perto da filha.

\- _Anne Geórgia Tomlinson_. - Gemma disse calmamente, a dona do mundo.

\- _Tomlinson_? - Harry perguntou quase cuspindo sua saliva na mesa e na própria roupa enquanto encarava Gemma esperando ser brincadeira.

\- "Anne é filha de um médico bonito, Doutor Tomlinson" - Gemma disse tentando imitar a voz de alguém, fazendo Styles arquear mais ainda a sobrancelha. - Eu sou amiga da professora de artes de sua filha, caso você não saiba, a Victoria. Nós a encontramos aqui agora pouco e eu resolvi perguntar se ela também é professora de alguma Anne porque Amelie não para de falar sobre a garotinha. Você me deve um carro por isso. Estou me sentindo alguém do CSI. Gemma Anne, investigadora.

\- Oh meu Deus! Ele disse que tinha adotado uma garotinha ano passado, só nunca sequer pensei ser a tão conhecida Anne que vive falando palavras em francês e que Amy adora... Bom... Que surpresa... - Harry foi dizendo calmamente, diferente de seu cérebro que gritava _"Boas desculpas você pode inventar agora que o pai da melhor amiguinha de sua filha está ficando com você! Bingo."._

_Acabei de ganhar no jogo da vida!_

_Há!_

\- Agora você pode ligar para ele e dizer "Hey, minha filha está com saudades da amiga dela, que tal você aparecer por aqui e nós poderíamos... Sei lá... Fazer alguma coisa... _Legal_ ". - Gemma disse rindo alto e Harry revirou os olhos pela extravagância desnecessária. - Olha, Louis é meu médico por algum tempo não muito, mas é algum, e eu nunca imaginaria você apaixonadinho por ele.

\- Eu não estou _apaixonadinho_ , mas porque você diz isso? - Harry primeiro mentiu, depois perguntou.

\- Porque ele é rico, mas não igual a você. Ele é simples, é inteligente e extremamente audacioso. Bom, os franceses em geral são, mas Louis é mais. Ele tem uma personalidade forte, é independente e... Olha, Louis é _francês_ , para ser mais clara. Seu perfil de mulheres e homens é mais para pessoas quietinhas que estejam dispostas a servir de massa de modelar, que não tenham coragem o suficiente pra te responder. Você é um bundão, eu não consigo imaginar você com Louis.

Harry passou um tempinho processando tudo o que Gemma falara e olhara para Amy para ver se ela prestara atenção na conversa idiota que os dois mantinham. A garotinha estava brincando com o irmão que dava risadinhas de suas caretas e nenhum dos dois ligava para mais ninguém ali. Styles suspirou e segurou a vontade de mandar Gemma para a casa do caralho.

\- Eu não sou um bundão, _definitivamente_ , e eu nunca tive namorados que tenham durado o bastante ou significado o bastante para eu te apresenta-los então não tem como você saber que tipo de pessoa eu gosto. Eu sei da personalidade de Louis, cada vez que eu o vejo eu aprendo algo novo, e eu sei de tudo o que você falou. Nada disso me importa Gemma.

\- Que seja, eu só disse que nunca imaginaria, não que eu não quero. Seria o máximo! E não o diga que sabe que Anne é filha dele, vai soar bem psicopata. Pergunte o nome dela ou solte alguma indireta para saber se Anne também conversa com ele sobre a Amy... Marque um encontro e pergunte se ele não quer levar ela, sei lá, só não soe como um maníaco.

\- Ainda estou meio chocado com Anne ser filha dele. Deixa a parecer que esse mundo é realmente pequeno. - Harry disse suspirando e Gemma concordou.

\- Eu não tenho somente isso para falar. - Gemma disse divertida e os músculos de Harry se retesaram em resposta. Seu olhar fora no mínimo acusatório e desconfiado.

\- O que você aprontou seu diabo? - Harry sussurrou/gritou esperando que os filhos não ouvissem o apelido carinho de Gemma.

\- Liam e Niall ligaram procurando por você na quarta-feira e eu expliquei que você estava fora do escritório pela semana toda cuidando de Taylor que se recupera da gripe ainda...

\- Ao ponto Gemma, vamos ao ponto. - Harry interrompeu agilmente e estressado enquanto Gemma batia em seu braço pela falta de educação.

\- Cale a boca!

\- Eu sou seu chefe, não fale assim comigo! - Harry novamente sussurrou/gritou e acabou rindo quando Gemma fez uma careta e ameaçou levantar o dedo do meio.

\- Eles comentaram sobre o novo clube, _Cardiff_... Os dois já viraram sócios do local, Liam disse que é incrível e que ficara melhor ainda depois de inaugurar. Têm campos enormes de golfe e enormes espaços de eventos, a festa de inauguração será na terça-feira e eu confirmei que você iria. - Isso tudo fora falado em um tom extremamente divertido pela parte de Gemma que parecia disposta a enlouquecer Harry com toda essa... _Gemmisse_. _Não existe essa palavra? Foda-se._

\- Gemma...

\- Harry.

\- Que tipo de clube faz a inauguração dia de terças?

\- Você tem a mente tão velha que não sabe que as festas hoje em dia não precisam ser finais de semana, acontece que dias de sexta e sábado tem mais festas, mas não é obrigatório serem esses dias. Imagina quando você chegar aos trinta...

\- Gemma.

\- Marta ficará com Amy e Tay sem problemas nenhum, afinal você paga pequenas fortunas para ela justamente para isso, e Niall quer muito conhecer _seu pretendente_. Entramos no outro ponto da conversa... - Gemma disse tocando a tela do celular nervosamente. - Eu pedi dois convites a mais, sem contar o meu. Um é de _Louis_.

 _Vocês conseguem ouvir isso? É o som da Gemma engasgando com o ácido que eu darei para ela_.

\- Gemma eu _não_ estou acre-

\- Pois _acredite_. E eu disse que ele iria como seu acompanhante, não amigo. _Acompanhante_. Vai ser tão divertido!

\- De quem é o outro convite?

\- O outro médico que eu tenho certeza que irá adorar conhecer Niall e Liam, Zayn Malik. Ele é muito amigo de Louis e-

\- Eu o conheço. - Harry interrompeu e Gemma bufou de raiva pelo ato, somente para sorrir atrevida segundos depois.

\- Oh... Vocês estão tão sérios que você já conhece os amigos? A família é o próximo passo, pelo que eu vejo. - Gemma provocou.

Harry ignorou o comentário e pegou Taylor no colo novamente, Amy o segurava desajeitadamente demais por ele já ser relativamente grandão em seu pequeno colo. A pequena não se importou muito e somente continuou a mostrar os brinquedos que Gemma comprara para ela e até mexer nos de Taylor ainda nas caixas dentro do bebê conforto.

\- Então na sexta-feira que vem eu vou à na inauguração da Cardiff com o Louis como meu acompanhante? Isso me soa desesperado, como se você estivesse desesperada para nos juntar e eu estivesse desesperado para tê-lo. Styles, os desesperados. Aposto como Louis está rindo de nós, de mim.

\- Ou ele pode estar satisfeito por ter um Styles com um cérebro, que no caso sou eu. " _Muito obrigada Gemma_ ", ah de nada. - Gemma rebateu e Harry suspirou se perguntando onde foi que ele errara na vida para merecer alguém assim. - Vista algo sexy e use algo cheiroso, franceses são pessoas extremamente exigentes.

-x-

É engraçado como a vida consegue ser uma bela filha de uma puta de vez em sempre.

Harry um mês passado estava imaginando como seria beijar os lábios de um médico francês que ele nem sabia o nome e hoje ele está faz duas horas tentando escolher com qual roupa iria para a inauguração, como uma porra de uma garotinha adolescente.

Seu guarda roupas era recheado de Dolce & Gabbana das prateleiras mais altas passando pelas araras até chegar às gavetas em baixo, a marca mais barata que você encontraria ali seriam as boxers e camisetas da Topman que Harry adorava por serem extremamente confortáveis e bonitas. Mas nada parecia bom, nada parecia _sexy_ o suficiente. Harry culpava Gemma e sua maldita frase sobre franceses estúpidos e exigentes. _Continuem se preocupando em fazer perfumes e não exigir nada,_ imbéciles _._

\- Você está lindo querido. - Uma voz suave vindo de perto da porta soou acordando Harry de seus devaneios e ele suspirou longamente antes de olhar para sua mãe Anne olhando da porta com Taylor no colo.

Gemma A Fofoqueira resolvera dar as atualizações da vida de Harry para a mãe deles ainda no domingo mesmo. Anne passara _horas_ no telefone conversando sobre como sempre achara que Harry fosse passar a vida inteira tendo _relacionamentos_ _de dois dias_ com pessoas desconhecidas e que não prestavam, afirmando estar feliz por ele estar começando a gostar de alguém de verdade que tenha um emprego e seja honesto. Harry não sabia dizer o que irritava mais: O fato de todos acharem que a vida dele poderia virar o assunto da semana ou o fato de sua mãe achar que relacionamentos de dois dias existem.

Anne então achou que era _dever_ dela vir cuidar das crianças até que Harry voltasse, assegurando ao filho que não teria problema nenhum ele chegar tarde. Harry queria rir e também queria chorar.

\- Obrigado mãe. - Ele respondeu terminando de abotoar a camiseta preta de botões até o último botão no pescoço. Ele colocou lentamente o blazer preto e o deixou desabotoado enquanto olhava esperançoso para a mãe ainda admirando da porta com seu filho no colo achando a fechadura da porta coisa mais interessante do mundo.

\- Abotoe isto já senhor Edward Styles! - Ela disse já entrando no quarto para abotoar, mas Harry deu um passo para trás e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não é tão formal assim, só vai ter uma porção de pessoas ricas que no final da noite já terão a gravata atravessada o pescoço e estarão ao lado de mulheres com os saltos na mão, como as festas que eu costumava ir na época da faculdade. - Harry disse segurando a vontade de revirar os olhos e nem de dando ao trabalho de procurar uma gravata. - Mãe o Taylor vai machucar a gengiva dele com o seu relógio, não deixe ele por a boca nisso.

Anne afastou Taylor de seu braço e o colocou sentado na cama, as mãos segurando firmemente as costas do pequeno.

\- Você vai buscar Louis?

\- Mãe, é _Louie_ e não _Louiss_. É francês. E sim, eu vou busca-lo. E eu não pretendo voltar para casa tão tarde, pode me ligar hora que você quiser se o Taylor não se sentir bem ou acontecer algo com Amy. Marta costuma ir para o quarto dela assim que eu chego do trabalho porque eu tomo conta dos dois, mas ela ficará com você pra te ajudar. Eu não levarei nenhum dos seguranças, então todos estarão a disposição lá fora, yeh?

\- Tudo bem filho.

Harry checou a hora no relógio levantando um pouco a manga do blazer e Taylor chamou sua atenção.

\- Dada! Dada! - Ele gritou fazendo um barulhinho de motor com os lábios, se babando todo e tentando pegar o braço de Harry. - Da-da-da... Papa...

\- Amy está fazendo um ótimo trabalho te ensinando, Tay. Olha só como é inteligente! Pa-pai... Papai. - Harry disse lentamente e Taylor riu batendo no colchão com suas duas palmas minúsculas. - Dada tem que ir, garotão. Até amanhã, yeh? Te amo... Fala Tay, _te... a-mo_...

\- _Amô_. - Foi única coisa que Taylor dissera e Anne deu uma risada. - _Mô_!

\- _A-mo_. _E-u te a-mo_. Viu só? Ele não fala porque é preguiçoso, garoto esperto. - Harry disse beijando a testa do filho e beijando a testa de sua mãe em seguida. - Até mais tarde dona Anne, boa sorte com estas pestinhas.

Harry então usou sua tática especial para sair sem que Taylor chorasse e antes que alguém pudesse falar ele já estava correndo para fora do quarto, ouvindo Taylor chamar seu nome. Styles tem certeza que demoraria dois segundos para ele começar a chorar.

Bom, ele nunca dissera que a tática especial de fato _funciona_.

Amelie estava pintando desenhos quando Harry chegara na sala e ele ajoelhou cuidadosamente ao lado dela, olhando as pinturas.

\- Oh, wow! Quem fez isso para você princesa? - Harry perguntou erguendo uma pintura do Pikachu e As Meninas Super Poderosas que já estava pintada.

\- Anne e o tio Z dela. - Amelie disse lentamente continuando concentrada em pintar e Harry sorriu imaginando que Z seria o Zayn.

\- Anne te deu?

\- Ela disse que pediu para ele fazer só pra _mim_ pintar. - Amy disse e Harry deu uma risada alta beijando a testa coberta pela franja do cabelo preso que ainda sim estava todo bagunçado da filha. Não tem como um grilo ficar com o cabelo arrumado.

\- Para _eu_ pintar.

\- Ahn? - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e Harry riu colocando-a no seu colo, não se importando muito se iria amassar sua roupa.

\- Você disse errado. Não é para _mim_ pintar, é para _eu_ pintar, entende?

\- Ah... Desculpa daddy. - Ela sussurrou cem por cento nem ai para Harry, suas correções, seus beijos e sua presença em geral, concentrada em não borrar o desenho do Jake da hora de aventura.

\- Pai já está saindo, tudo bem? Eu volto mais tarde e vou te dar um beijinho, provavelmente você já vai estar dormindo. Te amo pequena.

Amelie ainda cem por cento nem ai somente assentiu continuando a pintar e Harry riu dando outro beijo nela enquanto levantava e dava tchau para Marta que assistia novela sentada no sofá ao lado deles.

O transito estava um pequeno inferno, mas Harry se encontrou em um humor ótimo enquanto dirigia até a casa do francês, se perguntando como ele deveria estar vestido e se ele estaria tão cheiroso quanto nas outras vezes.

Harry mandou uma mensagem avisando que já havia chegado e desceu do carro quase tropeçando nos próprios pés de tão nervoso, batendo levemente na porta e esperando alguns segundos até a porta fazer barulhos de que estava sendo destrancada.

_Oh Dieu..._

_Merde!_

Louis abriu a porta e tudo o que Harry queria era fecha-la usando as costas do médico enquanto o beijava por todos os lugares que ele conseguisse. _Merda, mil vezes merda._

Lá estava Louis com uma camiseta branca e um blazer puxado até perto de seus cotovelos, mostrando algumas tatuagens tão curiosas e bonitas que Harry sentira uma vontade forte de lamber e chupar a pele sob todas elas. Seus cabelos estavam em um topete assim como o de Harry e o maldito não tinha feito a barba.

Harry estava se sentindo meio gelatinoso, bobão encarando, otário, excitado, sua vista parecia escurecer e tudo o que passava na cabeça dele era imprensar a _porra_ do corpo do médico contra a _porra_ da porta.

\- Hey! - Louis disse alegre e Harry quase sorrira se não fosse o pensamento da porta ainda rondando sua mente.

\- Boa noite, _Lewis_. - Harry provocou, tentando buscar coragem e coerência em algum lugar do corpo dele que ainda estivesse funcionando corretamente. Daqui para o final da noite Harry estaria morto, ele tem certeza disso.

\- Você quer entrar? Um vinho antes de irmos? - Louis sugeriu com um sorriso e Harry olhou para o batente da porta, pensando seriamente em se agarrar aquilo para impedir uma futura queda.

\- Alguém em casa? - _É bem capaz de não sairmos desta casa se você estiver sozinho._

\- Não. - _Bingo!_ \- Zayn lembrou que tem casa e minha mãe levara minha filha para a casa dela.

\- Você está incrivelmente lindo hoje. - Harry elogiou assistindo as bochechas de Louis ganharem uma coloração gostosa, mas sua filha da putagem usual sempre falava mais alto.

\- Eu estou todos os dias. - Ele rebateu colocando as mãos nos ombros de Harry e o puxando um pouco mais para dentro de casa. Seus dedos massagearam-se contra o tecido delicado e suave do blazer de Harry antes de pararem firmes nos seus braços. Seus olhos azuis fixarem-se nos de Harry e ambos não acharam palavras para continuar com o joguinho antes de Louis voltar a sussurrar. - Posso te beijar, Harry?

Harry nem respondeu antes de transformar seus pensamentos em realidade e segurar firme na cintura acentuada de Louis, puxando-o para mais perto e beijando seus lábios com uma vontade absurda antes de procurar cegamente pela porta e fecha-la para conseguir ter o médico contra a superfície e ele.

Seus olhos passaram alguns segundos encarando um ao outro quando Louis se afastou para recuperar o fôlego e se Harry achava que tinha algum controle sobre seu corpo, sua vida, passou a não achar mais sentindo o poder que aquilo tinha sobre ele. Frustração, curiosidade, excitação, encantamento, quase adoração dançava em ambos os olhares e Harry queria _devorar_ Louis e aprender coisas que o fizessem ser unicamente _dele_. Styles nunca quis alguém tanto assim em toda sua vida.

E eles ficaram calados se entreolhando sem sequer voltar a querer arrancar a boca um do outro até que Louis roçou a barba contra a bochecha de Harry e aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido.

\- Está mais cheiroso que os outros dias senhor _Allure Homme_... Já disse o quanto homens que usam _Chanel_ me excitam?


	8. Fastastique

Harry achava que não tinha como a noite ser estragada ao sentir Louis envolver seu quadril com as suas coxas fartas e extremamente _gostosas_ enquanto ele empurrava o médico contra a porta, os perfumes se misturando juntamente com os murmúrios baixos e suplicantes de ambos.

Harry _achava_.

Suas mãos preenchiam firmes e brutas praticamente toda a bunda de Tomlinson, puxando-o para mais perto enquanto os lábios se beijavam, mordiam ou mal se tocavam antes da boca de Louis procurar pelo pescoço e maxilar de Harry.

Harry _realmente_ achava.

\- _Va te faire foutre!_ \- Louis grunhiu ao sentir o telefone vibrar no bolso da calça jeans. Harry sentia perfeitamente o celular porque sua mão estava perfeitamente em cima do aparelho por cima do tecido. - _Merde! Répondre pour moi, Harry._

Harry ficara totalmente parado tentando decidir se xingava junto, ou se tirava Louis de seu colo e socava a parede, ou se somente pegava a droga do celular e o quebrava no meio. Harry optou por ficar _mais_ excitado ainda ouvindo Louis falar palavrão de uma forma tão desesperada em uma língua tão fodidamente _gostosa_. Styles estava desesperado.

\- Você quer que eu atenda? - Harry perguntou colocando a mão no bolso do francês e deslizando o celular para fora da calça.

\- É o Zayn. Eu tenho certeza _absoluta_ que é Zayn. - Louis disse com a voz baixa mas com a raiva quase visível à olho nu, seu sotaque ficava cada vez mais forte enquanto ele passava os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos já bagunçados pelos dedos de Harry.

Harry deslizou o dedo pelo tela e levou o celular até a orelha enquanto Louis descia sem vontade alguma de seu quadril. Os olhos azuis estavam brilhantes e dilatados, suas bochechas rosadas e seus lábios vermelhos e marcados.

\- Harry Styles. - Harry respondeu grosso enquanto assistia Louis passar os dedos por suas bochechas e descer até seus ombros, a mão segurando firme no local enquanto deslizavam o blazer de Harry para fora de seu bíceps extremamente definidos.

_“Styles? Oh... OH... Mil perdões por atrapalhar, é que... Eu achei que o Louis iria sozinho para a festa, ele não contou que iria com você. Zayn Malik, aliás.”._

Harry iria responder, mas acabou perdendo todas as palavras ao fixar os olhos nos de Louis, sedutores e atrevidos enquanto seus dedos massageavam o peitoral de Harry. Seus dedos acharam o caminho até o primeiro botão da camiseta cara e de tecido macio do empresário, abrindo-o e expondo um pequeno pedaço de pele do pescoço e inicio do peitoral de Styles.

 _“Er... Licença? Harry?”_ Zayn chamou sua atenção e Louis abriu outro botão, os dedos roçando a pele quente de Harry e deixando-o totalmente arrepiado.

\- Nós estamos saindo da casa dele em alguns minutos, eu marquei de ir como seu acompanhante... Algo que você queira que eu fale? Ele está um pouco ocupado. - Harry disse decidido, recusando deixar a voz tremer ou Louis e seus dedos afetarem até suas cordas vocais.

_“Oh... Não, não, eu vou direto do meu apartamento para a festa, diga para não esquecer de mim ao chegar lá, tudo bem? Me desculpe por... Qualquer coisa.”_

Harry podia _sentir_ como Zayn estava desconfortável com a conversa então ele rapidamente terminou com ela. O fato de Louis estar beijando seu ombro agora nu e terminando de desabotoar sua camiseta também influenciavam no fato de Harry querer que Zayn suma no momento.

\- Até daqui a pouco, Zayn. - Harry disse novamente curto e grosso antes de desligar o celular e o colocar no próprio bolso, incapaz de devolvê-lo e arriscar fazer Louis ter que tirar as mãos dele e de sua roupa.

Novamente Styles encaixou a mão no quadril do médico enquanto seus beijos deixavam a pele do pescoço e ombro de Harry totalmente úmidas. O empresário já não tinha a camisa abotoada em lugar algum e com um movimento leve e quase imperceptível Louis tirou sua camiseta arrastando-a pelos ombros largos e pelos braços grandes.

\- _Vous êtes très en forme..._ Tão _gostoso_... - Louis disse passando os dedos pelos bíceps nus de Harry enquanto a camiseta arrastava mais abaixo na pele arrepiada. Styles não precisa dizer o quanto o excitou ouvir o médico falar que ele está em forma e ainda chama-lo de gostoso, _precisa_? Louis tinha os dedos firmes na pele de Harry, encontrando todas as curvas necessárias até chegar em suas poucas tatuagens espalhadas perto de seu peitoral. - _Fantastique_.

Harry não conseguia encontrar palavras para responder em lugar algum de sua mente, como se ele não soubesse nem pensar de tão _fantastique_ que o momento era. Louis estava mesmo beijando e mordendo seus ombros enquanto passava sua própria camiseta pelo pescoço de Harry e o puxava para um outro beijo, dessa vez mais quieto e devagar, saliva deslizando entre os lábios vermelhos de ambos. Styles não conseguia medir o tamanho de sua sorte.

Quando Louis se afastou lentamente Harry conseguia ver o traço de saliva lubrificando os lábios do médico enquanto ele mantinha as mãos na pele quente e extremamente arrepiada de Harry. Os dois podiam sentir o peso da tensão sexual entre eles, deixando tudo escuro e difícil de pensar, as mãos de ambos tremendo e os olhos incapazes de encarar outro lugar a não ser um ao outro, os lábios principalmente.

\- Fique à vontade para achar o vinho na cozinha e as taças em um armário de portas de vidro, eu não vou demorar. - Fora o que Louis dissera antes de pegar o blazer e a camiseta de Harry e desaparecer pelo corredor. Styles levou três segundos pensando a reação de Gemma ao vê-lo chegar na festa com a roupa toda amassada pelo aperto bruto de Louis. Seria _fantastique_.

Harry percebeu que ainda não reparara em nada da casa e rapidamente deu uma olhada para o local, os móveis claros e as paredes quase todas brancas. Havia um corredor pequeno que levava até a sala larga com um sofá grande de frente para uma televisão ampla na parede. Harry sorriu ao ver vários brinquedos jogados no tapete da sala e na mesinha central, algumas paredes tinham desenhos rabiscados, o batente da porta da cozinha tinha medições que deveriam ser de Anne com vários corações pintados ao redor.

A cozinha de Louis era grande e Harry não tivera problemas em achar o armário de vidro com taças, mas o vinho quase queimara todos os seus neurônios. Finalmente ele achara uma garrafa aberta em um frigobar repleto de cervejas de diferentes marcas e vinhos que Harry reconheciam valer pequenas fortunas cada garrafa. Harry estava impressionado.

 _Quando disseram que franceses não brincavam em serviço, estavam falando no sentido_ totalmente _literal da coisa._

Styles tomou um gole enquanto sentava em um dos tamboretes altos na bancada com o fogão embutido, respirando fundo e olhando para o céu pela enorme janela de vidro na parede dos fundos da cozinha. O céu estava limpo, mas não davam para ver estrelas nem nada como daria na outra casa de Harry em Leeds. Louis não voltou por mais um minuto e Harry levantou do tamborete para ir até a porta e mover sua tranca pedindo mentalmente que ela abrisse e desse acesso à outra parte da casa.

Era um espaço com uma pequena piscina e uma churrasqueira relativamente grande, tudo aconchegante e estranhamente familiar, como se Harry se sentisse em casa para ir até um dos pequenos sofás com o coro úmido do sereno e sentasse ali sem cerimônias. Alguns brinquedos de Anne estavam na beira da piscina com luzes dentro que a deixava incrivelmente chamativa, parecendo implorar que Harry entrasse e levasse Louis para dentro. A casa _inteira_ gritava isso.

\- Quando eu era menor meu sonho era ter uma piscina, mas minha mãe tem horror à elas. - A voz única de Louis soou atrás de Harry que lentamente se virou para achar seu francês com nas mãos a taça que ele deixara lá dentro, encostado na porta de vidro que Styles abrira. - Eu queria as com luzes dentro porque me encantavam. Tem uma grande chance de meus primeiros pensamentos sobre ser rico tenham saído do pensamento de ter essa maldita piscina.

Harry riu e tomou outro gole enquanto seu corpo novamente se arrepiava com o vento frio castigando sua pele. Louis não se moveu um centímetro, Harry também não fez questão e somente o encarou de volta.

\- Eu gostava de piscinas, mas sempre preferi o mar. Eu era um surfista incrível, sendo _totalmente_ modesto, mas senhora Anne me proibiu de surfar depois que eu quase fui engolido por uma onda e a prancha bateu na minha cabeça. - Harry disse divertido lembrando como Gemma costumava repetir para ele no hospital naquela época " _um dia vamos rir de tudo isso_ ". Éis o dia.

\- Senhora Anne? Sua mãe, suponho eu? - Louis disse incerto e Harry confirmou com a cabeça, outro grande gole descendo como velvete por sua garganta. - Minha filha se chama Anne.

_Bingo!_

_Maldita Gemma e seus poderes de bruxa!_

\- Lindo nome. - Harry optou por falar depois de algum tempo, assistindo os olhos de Louis descerem por seu peitoral e voltarem para seu rosto alguns segundos depois.

\- Elá é tão linda quanto o nome. Eu não quis mudar o nome dela, porque ela já tinha Anne à três anos, mas eu pude por Geórgia Tomlinson. Eu ainda estou em processo de adaptação, o processo de adoção acabou faz poucos meses e eu só estou com ela à um ano, não é tanta coisa.

\- Ainda sim você sente que conhece ela a vida inteira, não sente? - Harry disse o que ele sente em relação a Taylor e Louis sorriu satisfeito por alguém entendê-lo.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio e Harry já sentia sua taça esvaziar cada vez mais, os goles ficando menores e o gosto menos forte. Styles gostava do silêncio. Parecia permitir ele devorar Louis com o pensamento de uma forma mais fácil, faziam-nos imaginar que poderiam ler os pensamentos um do outro se quisessem. Harry _adorava_ saber que conseguia ser intimo de alguém de uma forma tão _simples_. As coisas em gerais _são_ simples com Louis.

\- Venha até aqui e me beije novamente, _chérie._ Depois, nós temos uma festa para ir, _oui_?

Tudo o que Harry conseguira ouvir fora "me beije novamente", _cem por cento nem aí para porra de festa nenhuma_.

Harry assistira a forma como Louis graciosamente arrumou a taça em sua mão, delicadamente colocando ambos os braços no pescoço de Styles para o liquido não cair. Se Harry virasse o rosto conseguiria morder o bíceps de Louis atráves da malha de sua roupa, mas seus olhos fixaram-se em seus lábios vermelhos escorrendo propositalmente vinho em uma de suas laterais. Harry se inclinou e lambeu o local, sentindo o vinho adocicar novamente a ponta de sua língua antes dele sugar o lábio do francês e ganhar um sorriso safado em resposta.

Louis então contornou o lábio de Harry com sua língua e o empresário abriu a boca para começar novamente a dança erótica que os dois ficavam cada vez mais profissionais em fazer quando se encontravam. Harry _gosta_ de Louis. Gosta mesmo, e ele sente ser mútuo na forma como o francês o olha, o beija, e o trata.

Harry sentia a taça tocar gelada sua pele até Louis se afastar novamente, e os dois estavam sorrindo cúmplices quando o empresário entrou e esperou o homem fechar a porta.

A primeira coisa que Harry focalizara fora seu blazer e camiseta em um cabite pendurado em uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Estava realmente bem passado e os amassados da agressividade posterior de Louis haviam sumido todos.

\- Tudo bem Styles, você já pode começar a elogiar minha escolha divina para vinhos e meus dotes para passar roupas, principalmente um blazer Dolce & Gabbana que não custara menos de dois mil euros. Arrisco dizer por volta de cinco mil euros. _Appréciable._

\- Três mil. - Harry respondeu assistindo o homem pegar sua camiseta com cuidado e abri-la para que o empresário passasse os braços.

\- _Magnifique_. - Louis sussurrou fechando os primeiros botões, novamente os dedos roçando a pele de Harry e deixando-a incrivelmente arrepiada, quase como escamas contra os dedos do médico. Ele abotou devagar enquanto recusava encarar Harry de volta, os olhos fixos nos botões. - Eu poderia passar a vida inteira com você se você prometesse usar Allure para sempre.

_Oh Tomlinson, não brinque com coisas assim…_

_\- Audacieu_ x. - Harry sussurrou contra a bochecha de Louis, beijando o local enquanto o médico terminava com todos os botões.

Styles virou para o francês deslizar o blazer por seus braços e depois o deixou arrumar as mangas. Eles ficaram alguns minutos somente encarando um ao outro porque ambos à essa altura estão convencidos que não tem mais volta. Harry queria Louis, não importava muito o que tivesse que carregar com essa decisão.

\- _Fabuleux_ \- Harry tentou falar seu francês que seria facilmente considerado básico ao lado de Louis e em resposta ganhou outra risada, as bochechas do médico corando pórem seus olhos nunca deixavam os de Harry.

Harry abriu a porta do carro para Louis, Harry deixara o médico mexer no som de seu carro e suas playlists, Harry permitiu que Louis mexesse no porta-luvas e até abrisse o teto solar do carro. Harry permitiria muito mais porque parecia que cada vez Louis se sentia mais confortável ao lado dele e sinceramente não são muitas pessoas que se sentem assim.

A maioria das pessoas se sente intimidada em conversar com Harry se ele fala que comprara seus sapatos por mil euros somente porque pisara em um chiclete com o outro, Louis e toda sua indiferença somente disse para ele jogar o outro par sujo no lixeiro da casa dele. Styles gostava disso, o deixava extremamente alegre saber que alguém no mundo aguentaria sua arrogância. Até porque Louis mesmo é a arrogância em pessoa.

_"Bonitos sapatos Louis." "Ah, obrigado, é Ralph Lauren, não olhe demais porque você é rico e pode comprar um pra você, crétin"_

Talvez Harry queria bater nesse homem e depois beijar seu corpo inteiro.

O clube tinha uma estrada consideravelmente longa do portão principal até o primeiro prédio onde estava uma boa parte da festa. O caminho foi silencioso e Louis parara de falar sobre como música Indie tem a cara de Harry enquanto admirava a grama rodendo a estrada larga coberta por milhares de luzes verdes espalhadas por todos os lugares no chão. Pareciam milhões de vagalumes.

A festa tinha a música bem alta e o carro tremia quando Harry saiu dele e fora abrir a porta para seu acompanhante. Rapidamente Styles trocara mensagens com Niall para vir guia-lo onde Gemma e os garotos estavam e enquanto Horan não chegara Harry parara para admirar como Louis é lindo.

Louis parecia tão encantado com sua presença quanto ele estava. _Touché_.

\- Styles! - Harry ouviu um grito e olhou entre as pessoas que estavam espalhadas conversando e tomando drinks ali fora até encontrar Niall de braços abertos vindo em sua direção.

\- Hey, buddy! - Harry sorriu dando um abraço curto em Niall que parecia estar prestes a estourar de felicidade, as bochechas vermelhas e os cabelos bagunçados, já encaminhando para um futuro bebado em alguns minutos. Niall e Louis dariam _ótimos_ parceiros de festas um Irlandês e um Francês. _Bela combinação. -_ Niall este é o Louis Tomlinson, Lou este é Niall Horan.

\- Bonjour, cara! - Niall disse já se jogando em cima de Louis e segurando suas bochechas para plantar beijos calorosos em ambos lados. _Irlandês maldito, se liga_! - Soube que você é french boy, _t_ _rès cool!_

 _\- Bonjour! -_ Louis respondeu em uma felicidade extrema por alguém finalmente ter cumprimentado ele desta forma. Harry conseguira ver como ele deve sentir falta de alguns costumes - _Ravi de vous rencontrer!_

\- Prazer é todo meu, cara! Gemma falou sobre você para Liam e eu e seu amigo Zayn é um cara incrível! Vem que eu vou levar vocês até eles. - Niall disse gesticulando a entrada no prédio principal e Louis saiu andando contente na frente enquanto Harry segurava o ombro de Niall firmemente.

\- Fora permitida a entrada de papz? - Harry indagou andando ao lado de Niall para dentro do prédio com a música alta e as superfícies de vidros todas tremendo.

\- Não, nós fizemos uma _pequena_ confusão por isso, principalmente Liam e eu porque os donos estavam achando que seria ótimo para a a divulgação do local se tivessem paparazzi, mas eles não iam querer saber uma porra sobre o lugar, só iriam querer fotos de famosos bebados pagando micos. Temos Daniel Jones, Joe Jonas, Cara Delevingne, Rita Ora e outros aí dentro, temos nomes grandes tipo eu e você, não dava pra encher isso de azarentos. Aproveita a noite sem preocupações, buddy. - Niall disse apontando para uma escada grande ilumimada por luzes azuis no chão. Louis fora logo depois de Niall e Harry fora atrás dos dois.

Eles andaram até um corredor enorme que ligava a outro prédio onde tocava outra música. Enquanto eles desciam outras escadas parecidas com as primeiras, Harry sentiu uma urgência absurda de dar as mãos para Louis e antes que ele pensasse muito seus dedos estavam enrolados nos menores e totalmente confortaveis do médico. Styles não sabe descrever como a sensação de dar a mão para alguém em frente a pessoas é boa. Dar a mão para _Louis_.

Louis parara de andar e viera do lado de Harry sem falar nada, os olhos fixos na mão entrelaçada talvez achando que Styles enlouquecera. Ele realmente estava ficando louco, mas tinha haver com muitas outras coisas além de somente a mão de Louis.

Quando o local parecia não conseguir ficar maior os homens se surpreendiam. Tinha uma pista enorme cheia de pessoas dançando, um bar que pegava uma parede do local inteiro e era trabalhado todo no vidro dando uma visão incrível dos campos amplos de golfe lá fora e alguns pequenos lagos.

Niall os guiou até um conjunto de portas também de vidros e lá dentro tinham várias mesas espalhadas com luzes em cima de cada uma dela e um jogo de luz um pouco mais calmo, diferente das luzes brancas e vermelhas incessantes no outro lado. O local tinha iluminação reduzida, mas permitia uma visão baixa de algumas pessoas, Harry conseguira identificar os cabelos loiros da irmã assim que entrara.

Niall contentemente os levara até a mesa onde Liam conversava animado com Gemma e Zayn, taças cheias de vinho e champagne espalhadas pela mesa inteira e até algumas garrafas de cerveja. Todos os olhares se ergueram para os dois quando Niall se jogou em uma cadeira ao lado de Gemma, e os dedos de Louis apertaram um pouco mais os de Styles, parecendo querer lembrar que eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Harry sabia _perfeitamente_.

\- Harry, Louis! - Gemma gritou obviamente já alterada e Louis sorriu quando ela o puxou para um abraço caloroso. - Oh french boy, é bom te ver! Você está incrível!

\- _Bonjour_! - Louis acenara para Zayn depois de Gemma soltá-la, e Harry continuava quieto se recusando a largar a mão do médico. Gemma percebera, mas Harry não podia se importar menos. - Gemma você está _merveilleux_ , querida.

\- Harold! Eu achando que você não poderia ficar mais rico e você decide parar de viver para trabalhar! - Liam disse brincalhão, levantando para abraçar o amigo. - Bom te ver, cara.

\- Bom te ver também Payno, como vão as coisas? Hey, esse é Louis Tomlinson... Liam Payne. - Louis ainda se recusava soltar a mão de Harry enquanto apertava a de Liam em um gesto simpático e suave.

Eles se sentaram um ao lado do outro, Harry não queria mas acabou por largar a mão do francês enquanto Gemma passava taças de champagne para os dois. Liam voltou a conversa sobre viagens em alguns países da Ásia e Louis conversou baixo sobre algo com Zayn antes de dar atenção a conversa.

Niall levantou e pediu licença enquanto puxava Harry para conhecer os donos do clube. Ele não queria ir, mas quando pôs a mente para funcionar Horan há estava levando-o para longe da mesa e de seu Louis.

_Santa paciência._

\- Então... Você e o francês estão tipo... Juntos? Transa casual? Algo assim? - Niall perguntou tentando ser sútil enquanto pegava um drink forte para ele e Styles com o barman atrativo sem camisa jogando garrafas para o ar.

\- Estamos nos _conhecendo_. - Harry disse depois de algum tempo escolhendo as palavras certas. Ele e Louis nem sequer transaram ou fizeram _coisas_ , mas ainda sim Harry não queria outra pessoa, ele realmente estava disposto a conhecer o francês melhor. Em _todos_ os sentidos.

\- Não sabia que você estava para o lado dos homens agora. Faz um tempo desde que eu te vi com um, a faculdade eu acho. - Niall disse guiando Harry por algumas mesas e tendo cuidado para não pisar em nenhum pé ou empurrar alguém. - Apesar de Louis ser bem charmoso.

\- Eu não ligo se ele é um homem, assim como não ligaria se fosse _ela_. Não é que eu esteja procurando alguém, Louis só apareceu e nós estamos... Nos encontrando. Nem foram tantas vezes assim, na verdade essa seria a segunda eu acho, já que os outros lugares que nos vimos foram em escritórios nas horas da reunião. - Harry tentou explicar sentindo várias palavras fugirem e outras saírem fora de ordem enquanto ele pensava seriamente em tomar outra dose do _whisky_ na sua mão. _Louis adoraria o gosto forte desse_ , Harry pensou.

\- Falamos mais sobre isso quando voc3 estiver sóbrio e pronunciando escritório direito. - Niall disse divertido antes de tocar no ombro de um homem de cabelos brancos mas um rosto extremamente novo, não combinando com o cabelo. - Max! Hey, trouxe alguém para conhecer vocês.

Os três homens pararam de tomar seus drinks para dar atenção à Niall e Harry. Todos estavam impecavelmente bem vestidos e Harry gostara da postura de todos eles.

\- Max Giorno. - O homem disse sorrindo para Harry e estendendo a mão saudosamente.

\- Paul Miller.

\- Gregory Miller.

\- Harry Styles, satisfação. - Harry disse balançando a mão dos outros também com um aperto firme. - Um trabalho esplendido vocês fizeram com o local, arquitetura impecável, nunca vi tantos detalhes, meus parabéns.

\- Nós agradecemos você ter vindo Styles, um de meus amigos tem uma parceria absurdamente cara com suas empresas... - Max comentou bebendo mais um gole e Harry fez o mesmo enquanto colocava uma mão no bolso da frente de sua calça.

\- Adoraríamos tê-lo com um dos sócios, eu soube pir Niall e Liam que você aprecia um bom golfe e nós temos ótimos campos. - Um outro deles dissera e Harry sorrira enquanto afirmava com a cabeça.

\- Seria um prazer voltar outro dia e testá-los. - Harry respondera e os três sorriram com acenos leves de cabeça.

\- Prazer todo nosso. - Max respondeu levantando seu copo em saudação e Harry fez a mesma coisa. _Hora perfeita para dar o fora._

\- Nos vemos em breve então... Parabéns novamente pelo local e pela festa, tudo maravilhoso. - Harry dissera levantando o copo novamente e saindo graciosamente enquanto ouvia Niall se despedir também, seguindo-o segundos depois.

\- Você realmente deveria virar sócio, Amy iria adorar a piscina e Taylor adora todo o mundo. - Niall disse sorrindo e Harry riu porque é verdade.

\- Igual à você.

\- Como eles estão?

\- Tay está quase curado da gripe forte que ele pegara e Amelie continua a mesma Amy, a diferença é que agora ela sabe falar _oui_ e _merci daddy._ \- Harry disse avistando a mesa novamente e quase implorando para que as pessoas saíssem do meio e o deixassem chegar nela mais rápido.

Niall avisou que pegaria outra bebida e ele foi o resto do caminho sozinho, sentando calado ao lado de Louis novamente. O médico sorria e ria com uma taça na mão vazia até metade. Harry acenou com o rosto e fez um biquinho assim que os olhos azuis focaram-se nele.

O médico se virou na cadeira e se inclinou até conseguir beijar a bochecha de Harry. Quando ele se afastara Styles olhou quase desesperado para ver se alguém havia visto a demonstração de carinho, mas as pessoas pareciam ter algo melhor para fazer então ótimo.

\- Você sai da mesa bebendo vinho e volta cheirando a _whisky_. E sequer trás para mim. Sinceramente Styles, _très grossier_... - Louis brincou revirando os olhos e Harry sorriu oferecendo o último gole em seu copo.

Harry sabia que Gemma estava olhando curiosa na segunda vez que Louis se inclinou e beijou rapidamente seu queixo, mas ele não poderia se importar menos ao ouvir Louis sussurrar em seu ouvido em segundo.

\- Você seria rebelde o suficiente para ficar bêbado em um dia de semana, _comigo?_


	9. Desire

Harry estava assistindo Louis dançar como se isso fosse a última vez que ele veria o francês na vida. Seu copo com whisky estava firmemente sendo segurado enquanto ele rebolava os quadris para um lado depois para outro, _lentamente_ , tentando claramente matar Harry.

Niall estava ao seu lado bebendo e dançando também, os olhos fechados e a batida da música coordenando como ele dançava, mas Harry nem sequer prestava atenção em Horan para ser verdadeiro, seus olhos não _conseguiam_ desviar de Louis.

\- Eu acho que eu terei que desmarcar todos os seus horários marcados amanhã, hum? Claramente você vai estar ocupado demais para ir para o trabalho. – Gemma disse divertida e Harry quase engasgou com o liquido que levava até a boca, olhando desconfiado para a irmã.

\- Não seja ridícula. – Ele retorceu voltando a olhar para o francês e seu corpo extremamente _delicioso_. – Porque você não faz algo legal e vai dançar com o Niall? Lerda.

\- Ouch! – Gemma grunhiu logo em seguida começando a rir enquanto terminava o drink dela. Só estavam os dois sentados na mesa que antes estava cheia porque Zayn e Liam se juntaram a um grupo de pessoas no bar e Harry ficara até agradecido pelo amigo tentar ser mais acolhedor do que ele. Zayn poderia estar nessa mesa olhando para o teto e bebendo algo forte como ele e Gemma agora. – Tudo bem, quem vai morrer sozinho é você, não eu. Fui.

Styles grudou os olhos na irmã que ia devagar com o salto alto cravando contra o chão, algumas pessoas cumprimentavam-na e ela acenava da forma meiga dela antes de chegar à porta larga e também de vidro que separava um local e o outro. Niall e Louis estavam quase do lado dessa porta, ainda dançando e conversando sobre algo que Harry daria a vida para saber por que Tomlinson ria e chegava a jogar a cabeça para trás de tão divertido. Mesmo que Styles saiba que Niall tem esse efeito nas pessoas, ele queria saber qual o assunto.

Niall também não ficava para trás no quesito diversão. Ele ria tanto do que Louis falava que seu rosto branco estava completamente vermelho e ele até se sujara com a cerveja enquanto tentava gargalhar e dançar ao mesmo tempo.

_Pareço um stalker idiota._

\- Hey buddy. – Harry ouviu uma voz grossa e baixa soar ao seu lado e sorriu um pouco ao assistir Zayn se aproximar e lhe entregar outro copo cheio de alguma coisa que Harry não conseguira identificar. – Tudo bem?

\- Yep, eu só não sou mais de dançar como antes. – Harry explicou experimentando o drink depois de toca-lo levemente contra o copo de Zayn e sussurrar um “ _cheers_ ”. – E você?

\- Eu não danço.

Harry voltou o olhar para Louis e tomou outro gole da bebida, querendo parabenizar Zayn pela escolha divina porque estava realmente muito boa. Malik de qualquer forma ficou quieto ao seu lado, e não era um silencio desconfortável e sim algo suave e natural. Nenhum dos dois eram pessoas falantes, Styles notou que a personalidade do médico não é aberta e transparente como a de Niall e ele é mais fechado. Harry entende porque também é assim.

Quando menor o empresário costumava ser uma criança extrovertida e risonha, que todos amavam e que era boa com todos, mas as coisas mudaram um pouco. Harry crescera e fora se fechando em decorrência das várias vezes que ele tivera que ficar sozinho. Seu pai sempre fora rígido e sempre quis que o homem se tornasse alguém poderoso assim como ele, colocara Harry em internatos por alguns semestres e até colégio militar. Styles cresceu com poucos amigos, só demonstrando sentimentos para determinadas pessoas, não gostando tanto de rir ou tendo a urgência de fazer alguém sorrir por conta dele. Harry aprendeu a se sentir bem com isso, não é grande coisa. Quando ele fora passar alguns semestres da faculdade nos Estados Unidos que o homem fora se soltar um pouco, mas depois voltara a ser o cara de sempre e isso não é algo ruim para ele, só algo que faz parte da sua personalidade e ele aceita.

\- Aposto que ele está tão bêbado que nem consegue falar inglês. – Zayn comentou dando uma risada enquanto passava os dedos no copo e lubrificava o próprio lábio em um ato quase inconsciente. Harry está tão bêbado que achou incrivelmente quente. _Alguém precisa urgente parar de beber._

\- Hum?

\- Quando Louis bebe demais ou fica com raiva ele fica em um estado tipo... A cada palavra em inglês acompanham trezentas em francês sabe? – Zayn disse e Harry sorriu imaginando que bagunça seria. Sua vontade de levantar e roubar Louis dali só crescia cada vez mais. – Acho que você deveria tirar a bebida dele.

\- Por quê?

\- Amanhã ele tem alguns pacientes para checar de manhã cedo e não pode simplesmente deixar de ir porque está de ressaca. Isso vai contra as morais, entende? Ele também vai mandar eu me foder se eu tentar tirar aquilo dele. – Zayn explicou tomando um gole longo que secara metade do copo inteiro. Harry assentiu e voltar a olhar o francês.

Ele estava sorrindo e falando algo no ouvido de Niall enquanto gesticulava com a mão que o copo ainda estava, parecendo tentar explicar algo. Gemma dançava ao lado deles e sorria quando Louis repetia a mesma coisa para ela, Harry conhecia aquele olhar enquanto ela o observava e ele sabia que por mais que a irmã estivesse se contendo ela também estava pensando em como o francês é lindo. _O francês de Harry_.

\- Ele está bem. Talvez mais algumas. – Harry disse com raiva de não saber dançar ou não ter a menor vontade de levantar e ficar se mexendo do lado de todas aquelas pessoas. Ele estava com raiva de terem outras pessoas para fazer isso ao redor de Louis. Harry estava começando a ficar com raiva de tudo, para ser sincero. – Então, vocês trabalham junto, yeh?

\- Yep. Eu costumo trabalhar mais com os períodos de noite e o Louis de manhã. Mas ele tira vários plantões e tem que estar indo todas as horas checar os pacientes que estão sendo acompanhados por ele assim como eu. Resumindo: nós dois passamos 80% do nosso dia no hospital. – Zayn disse em um tom claro, sem tristeza ou cansaço. É assim que Harry sabe quando uma pessoa gosta do que faz.

\- E hoje você foi ao hospital? – Harry perguntou metade curioso e metade querendo não voltar para o silencio enquanto a bebida esquentava cada vez mais sua garganta.

\- Fui só checar alguns pacientes internados e assinar a alta de um deles. – Zayn respondeu olhando para Harry e sorrindo simpático. – E você? Foi trabalhar hoje?

\- Sim... Infelizmente. Não que eu não goste do meu trabalho, é que eu estou sentindo ultimamente uma fatiga mental, entende? Como se eu precisasse dormir um pouco mais para ter que aguentar mais um dia no escritório. – Harry disse agora tomando um gole grande na tentativa de dissolver o cansaço que agora ele lembra ter.

\- Louis e eu costumamos tirar férias ao mesmo tempo todos os anos. Passamos um tempão nos afogando em trabalho para ter férias merecidas por um ou dois meses. Esse ano isso ainda não aconteceu por conta da campanha e tudo mais, também porque ainda estamos tentando adaptar a Anne... Eu acho que você deveria tirar umas férias, buddy. Descansar o corpo e a mente... Terá uma hora que nenhum dos dois vai aguentar mais tanto trabalho. – Zayn disse em um tom amigável e Harry percebeu que ele não falara nada proposital, mas ele ainda sim não repreendeu a vontade de jogar seu copo no chão e gritar por Malik estar falando de Louis e Anne como se fosse uma família. Como se fossem um _casal_ , não amigos.

 _Estamos_ tentando adaptar a Anne... _Costumamos_ tirar férias... _Passamos_ um tempão...

_Foda-se!_

\- Eu sei o que você está pensando, cara. E não é assim. Não precisa me matar com o olhar, yeh? Louis e eu somos _amigos_. – Zayn disse sorrindo tentando deixar claro, mas Harry só ficava cada vez mais irritado. Na verdade, nem beber parecia estar relaxando Styles.

_Isso tem que ser frustração sexual, não tem outra explicação._

\- Nos conhecemos desde pequenos quando a mãe dele fez uma viagem para Londres e conheceu a minha, depois nós passamos um tempão sem contato até começar a fazer faculdade juntos. Viramos irmãos desde então, é o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive porque eu só tenho irmãs mais novas. Foram grandes coisas que nós passamos juntos, muita historia. E eu sou hetero. – Zayn disse agora sério e Harry esperava que as palavras o relaxassem, mas seus músculos ainda estavam tensos e ele ainda pensava em como queria ter feito parte de um pedaço da historia de Louis. A inveja rolava pura pelo corpo dele ao imaginar tudo o que Zayn acompanhara e ele não. O sentimento de possessão sendo o maior de todos, sempre umas das características mais marcantes da personalidade de Styles; _Ser possessivo_.

\- Hora de o Tomlinson parar de beber. – Harry disse curto enquanto levantava da cadeira e deixava seu copo ao lado de Zayn. – Obrigado.

\- Não há de que. – Zayn disse sorrindo e acenando para Harry, levantando e provavelmente voltando para o bar onde Liam e os amigos ainda estavam.

Os passos de Harry foram devagar enquanto ele tentava descobrir o que faria. Tinha uma listinha longa de coisas que ele queria fazer com o francês, só precisa decidir entre uma delas.

Gemma foi a primeira a perceber a presença de Harry, sorrindo satisfeita e colocando a mão no braço de Niall que dançava de olhos fechados perto dela. A mulher sussurrou algo no ouvido de Horan e ele abriu os olhos diretamente para Harry, sorrindo safado e saindo sutilmente de perto com Gemma, o deixando com um Louis elétrico e extremamente bêbado para trás.

\- Louis. – Harry chamou um pouco mais alto para conseguir ser ouvido através da música. Tomlinson quase instantaneamente virou a cabeça e deu um sorriso enorme ao ver o empresário parado o olhando. Harry gosta bastante desse sorriso, ele admite.

\- Hey Harold. – Louis respondeu colocando os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, tendo cuidado para não derramar o liquido do copo no corpo de Styles. – Tudo bem?

\- Acho que está bom de bebida para você hoje. – Harry sussurrou em resposta e seus dentes cravaram levemente no lóbulo da orelha do francês bêbado.

 _\- Non! Mon Dieu, je ne suis pás ivre!_ – Louis tentou se afastar empurrando um pouco o peitoral de Harry que rapidamente segurou suas mãos e as prendeu ali, lançando seu melhor olhar repreensivo para a teimosia. – E-eu _non_ estou _ivre_... _Merde_... Bêbado! Não estou bêbado!

\- Ah claro. – Harry revirou os olhos, facilmente se virando e tomando o copo das mãos de Louis que deu um berro/miado em resposta, todo o corpo paralisando no local como se ele não acreditasse que Styles fizera aquilo com ele. – Olha, você tem que estar no hospital amanhã cedo, porque não larga de ser idiota!

_\- Ne criez pas avec moi!_

\- Eu não estou gritando com você! – Harry dessa vez gritou de volta totalmente irritado com Louis tentando tomar o copo de suas mãos até ele virar o conteúdo inteiro na boca ganhando outro grito de protesto. – Eu vou ligar para alguém vir nos buscar... Pare de bater no meu braço!

Louis não tirou as mãos de Harry cravadas com força no braço do empresário, mas parara de se mexer e respirara fundo, parecendo voltar a consciência enquanto assistia Styles tirar o celular do bolso e ligar para dois seguranças virem busca-los, um levaria seu carro.

Harry conseguia dizer que Louis estava tentando se controlar enquanto tentava arrancar um pedaço de seu bíceps, mas ele também não se importava porque a sua frustração e irritação estavam sendo muito bem descontadas na força que a mão de Styles segurava o telefone. Como alguém consegue deixá-lo tão irritado com somente dois minutos ele não sabe responder.

E eles ficaram mais um minuto em pé com Louis ainda o segurando até que o francês tirou as mãos e deu alguns passos para trás, o rosto vermelho parecendo lutar com a vergonha e irritação enquanto Harry olhava em volta procurando Gemma ou um dos meninos.

\- Espere aqui. – Harry instruiu olhando frio para o médico que somente encolheu um pouco mais contra si mesmo. – Eu falo sério.

Harry achara primeiro Gemma dançando com Niall, dividindo um cocktail colorido enquanto a música estourava cada vez mais alta na parte do salão onde eles estavam. Styles passara alguns segundos imaginando como sua vida seria um inferno se Horan decidisse se apaixonar pela irmã dele, porque os dois são pequenos demônios que adoram atormentar a vida do empresário. Seria dor de cabeça em dose dupla. Harry pretende _não_ passar por isso, talvez fugir seja uma boa ideia.

\- Hey, Louis e eu já vamos indo. – Harry avisou para Gemma que o vira primeiro, mas ele não olhou para ela muito tempo até virar para o Irlandês. – Cuide pra que Gemma não vá para casa dirigindo, nem você. Eu a quero em casa viva, inteira, sem um arranhão, e o mais importante _: Sem você_. Pode fazer isso por mim, Irish boy?

\- Certamente meu caro. – Niall respondeu sorrindo e beijando a testa de Harry idiotamente, fazendo o empresário dar uma risada de seu estado. – Eu não prometo tudo isso, mas eu prometo a maioria _. Au revoir!_ Manda um abraço pro Tomlinson!

Harry revirou os olhos e fora em direção ao bar dessa vez, levando um bom tempo para chegar lá com a quantidade de pessoas que se embarram nele ou pararam para cumprimenta-lo, bêbadas e suadas. Liam estava conversando na postura correta e profissional de sempre com um copo na mão, Zayn estava ao seu lado sentado no bar mesmo com um copo maior e um sorriso enorme enquanto explicava alguma coisa que parecia hilária para os outros homens e uma garota que deveria ser namorada de um deles.

Harry lembrou sua aversão por gatos e nomes árabes.

Talvez ele abra uma exceção para Zayn. Ou não.

\- Eu já vou indo e levarei Louis para casa, você vem Zayn? – Harry perguntou aceitando um gole da bebida, achando que ele estava virando algum alcoólatra de tantas bebidas que ele dividira e tomara só hoje.

\- Nope, eu vou de táxi, _pas de probléme_. – Alguém parece estar precisando sair de perto do francês urgente. Daqui a pouco metade de Londres vai saber falar em francês graças a Louis. _Maldita língua e maldito homem._

Quando Harry voltara para a porta de vidro Louis ainda estava lá, suas mãos nos bolsos parecendo ser a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Styles lentamente se aproximou e tocou em sua cintura com a mão grande e larga, encaixando o corpo do francês contra o seu até sua boca estar roçando desde a bochecha até sua orelha do homem.

\- Eu aceito convites. – Harry sussurrou dando um beijo leve nas pálpebras de Louis que se recusava a abrir os olhos enquanto o empresário corria o nariz por sua pele.

\- Eu adoraria alguém para dormir do meu lado hoje. – Louis sussurrou com o sotaque incrivelmente carregado beijando os lábios de Harry tão levemente que o empresário quase não sentia com os olhos fechados.

\- Alguém...

\- Um empresário podre de rico e idiota. – Louis respondeu beijando novamente os lábios lubrificados com uma mistura de bebida alcoólica e saliva de Harry. – Que me _adora_.

\- Certamente esse empresário não sou eu. – Harry disse divertido, empurrando um pouco o francês até ele estar com as costas contra uma das portas e as pernas entre as de Styles.

\- Eu adoraria que você dormisse comigo hoje, Harry Styles, empresário podre de rico _e_ idiota. – Louis respondeu lambendo o lábio de Harry até ele abrir e começar um beijo molhado, sem vergonha no meio de todas aquelas pessoas bêbadas e dançantes.

Styles se sentia incrivelmente grande ao se aproximar de Louis porque o francês é bem mais baixo e seus toques com as mãos pequenas o faziam ficar cada vez menor. Harry só sentia isso quando Tomlinson estava de boca fechada, porque quando eles conversavam Styles sentia que o médico é maior do que qualquer um que ele já tenha conhecido.

Harry sentiu seu bolso vibrar com a mensagem de seus seguranças e relutantemente se afastou do francês, as mãos procurando novamente pela menor enquanto ele procurava uma das saídas.

O caminho fora longo, Harry pensou seriamente que as escadas haviam aumentado até chegar ao prédio da frente e achar seu motorista esperando com um segurança. Louis não largou sua mão enquanto eles entravam em um dos carros, e também não se importou uma porra para o olhar curioso do segurança para a demonstração de carinho. Harry também estava assustado por estar fazendo isso, mas nem por isso ele largaria a mão do francês. _Foda_ - _se_.

Harry pedira para Louis dizer seu endereço à Georgie que assentiu calado e dirigiu rápido pelas ruas vazias da madrugada londrina. O empresário mandara uma mensagem para Marta perguntando se estava tudo bem, não ousando perguntar para sua mãe porque ela iria querer ligar e conversar em plenas três horas da manhã.

Enquanto Louis destrancava a porta tremulamente, Harry pedira que Georgie levasse Amelie e Taylor para a creche pela parte do dia. Styles sabia que uma hora ou outra receberia uma ligação de Tay procurando por ele, mas não custa nada sonhar.

Assim que Georgie entrara novamente no carro Harry acompanhara Louis para dentro, quase soltando um grunhido ao finalmente tirar o blazer quente e apertado em seus braços. Tomlinson pegou a roupa e colocou junto com a dele no braço do sofá, tirando devagar o sapato como se estivesse com medo de vomitar toda a bebida ao abaixar a cabeça. Harry entendia porque estava da mesma forma.

\- Tem uma escova de dente lacrada no banheiro do quarto de Anne... Eu vou... Pegá-la. – Louis disse acenando para o corredor da casa e Harry assentiu enquanto ainda tirava o próprio sapato, indo até a sala e sentando no sofá para recuperar o equilíbrio e tentar fazer a cabeça parar de rodar.

Quando Louis voltou ele tinha uma escova minúscula rosa, uma pasta dental das princesas, e um sorriso filha da puta na cara.

\- Minha filha tem gostos magníficos para comprar essas coisas, a escova é elétrica, você vai adorar! – Louis disse risonho se aproximando de Harry e estendendo as coisas para ele. Styles estava mais preocupado em não pular em Louis com o sotaque extremamente carregado pela quantidade de álcool do sangue, era quase cômico assistir o médico falar desse jeito.

Harry pegou a escova e pasta tentando não rir com as risadinhas divertidas de Louis. O francês o levara em um banheiro do quarto de hospedes e disse que se Harry quisesse tomar banho que ficasse a vontade.

Harry queria tomar banho. _Com Louis_.

Depois que o francês saíra do banheiro Harry finalmente sentiu que poderia respirar e até gritar em paz. Ele estava ficando _louco_. A noite inteira ele não conseguira parar de olhar para o médico idiota com todo seu corpo maravilhoso e seus olhares de adoração para Harry. Os dois estavam prestes a estourar, Styles percebia isso. A frustração de estar na casa de Louis e não estar o fodendo sem noção em sua cama iria para a listinha de outras frustrações que Harry andara acumulando esse mês inteiro.

_Acho bom você me surpreender, futuro._

Depois que o empresário não se sentia mais um bar humano e havia tirado sua roupa que exalava whisky por todo o tecido ele finalmente saíra do banheiro e voltara somente de calças mesmo para o corredor, deixando sua camisa dobrada na pia.

Louis estava com certeza na cozinha porque ele ouvira algo cair e um xingamento em francês antes de outra coisa caindo. Lentamente ele foi até ela, encontrando o médico colocando água no fogo e dois sachês de chá na mesa.

\- Se você prometer terminar o chá eu acho uma roupa pra você. Até porque eu não disse que queria alguém andando nu pela minha casa. – Louis disse sentando na perna de Harry que afastara os joelhos um pouco mais para o francês se encaixar ali.

Styles assistira calado as palmas de Tomlinson tocarem seu peitoral e algumas tatuagens que ele havia feito pequenas, mas simbólicas espalhadas por seu tronco.

\- São bonitas. – Louis comentou, descendo os lábios para deixar uma leve mordida no ombro de Harry antes de beijar seus lábios por um breve momento. – Você é todo bonito. Agora vá se vestir.

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça, recusando deixar o francês sair de seu colo enquanto olhava melhor para a calça moletom e a camiseta folgada que Tomlinson havia posto. _Merde_. _Fica lindo até parecendo um mendigo._

\- Você também é todo bonito... _Gostoso_ para _caralho_. – Harry disse divertido ao ver os olhos de Louis arregalar e seu rosto ficar vermelhinho _. Louis Tomlinson corando é sempre uma novidade, francês orgulhoso_.

\- Vá se vestir!

\- Vá buscar algo então, estressado!

\- Eu vou! Oxe largue minha cintura! – Louis grunhiu puxando o cabelo de Harry que deu uma risada alta e bateu em sua coxa antes de o deixar levantar e sair da cozinha.

Harry achou as xícaras sozinho procurando pelos vários armários, não demorando muito já que quase todos tinham vidros. Ele esperou um pouquinho enquanto diluía o conteúdo do sachê na água quente, suspirando com o cheiro bom do chá e olhando algumas vezes em volta por pura curiosidade até Louis voltar.

Ele ficara calado enquanto Harry sem cerimônia alguma tirava a calça na sua frente, ficando só de boxer para colocar a calça moletom escura e a camiseta branca que não ficara apertada, mas também não ficara frouxa como a de Louis. Tomlinson ainda o encarava enquanto ele dobrava as calças e as colocava no banco ao seu lado. Daqui para amanhã teria um peça de roupa de Harry largada em todos os cantos dessa casa, _que assim seja_. 

Louis mexeu em uma gaveta por alguns segundos antes de tirar uma cartela de remédios e espremer dois comprimidos, esticando um para Harry e tomando rapidamente o outro. Styles nem perguntou do que era, engolindo-o calado enquanto provava o chá.

\- Eu estou extremamente feliz. – Louis comentou sentando ao lado de Harry e o empresário o olhou desconfiado.

\- Com o que?

\- Com o fato de que você é britânico e não gosta de estragar o chá com açúcar como os americanos. Eles _adoram_ um açúcar. Açúcar no café, no chá, no suco, em doces que não precisam de nada. Eu me estresso com aquele povo obeso. – Louis disse suspirando e Harry deu uma risada enquanto se concentrava em não se engasgar com o chá. Além de estar falando demais, Tomlinson ainda estava estressado e não conseguia falar inglês direito. Era _encantador_.

\- Isso foi um pedido de casamento? – Harry provocou.

 _\- Oui, oui, bien_ agora que eu sei que você não gosta de açúcar no chá estou pronto pra te aceitar como legitimo esposo. Porque não fugimos para Paris amanhã e fazemos sexo depois de você fazer um jantar incrível para nós dois? – Louis disse levantando da cadeira e sentando novamente no colo de Harry, os dedos começando a brincar com o cabelo longo e enrolado do empresário que encaixou a mão em sua perna. – Ou podemos ir para a Itália comer pizza e tomar vinho... Acabaríamos no mesmo lugar em qualquer opção que você escolher, _amour_.

\- Na cama?

\- Na cama.

\- Não me tente, Tomlinson.

\- Eu não estou. – Louis respondeu sorrindo e beijando Harry por um longo tempo, esquecendo sua xícara ainda metade cheia enquanto sentava em uma posição nova no colo do empresário, as pernas entrelaçando nas costas de Harry enquanto colava o peitoral contra o dele.

Harry acabou se perdendo no beijo e deixando tudo mais intenso quando pôs a mão nas costas de Louis por baixo da camiseta. Suas palmas espalmaram-se contra a pele quente e lisa do francês, o puxando para mais perto enquanto levantava da cadeira e tropeçava para a sala, achando com dificuldade o sofá, mas finalmente conseguindo deitar Louis nele e ficar por cima.

\- O que você dizia? – Harry perguntou lentamente e Louis em resposta grunhiu agarrando seus cabelos e voltando a beija-lo com fervor.

Quase quatro horas da manhã e Harry excitado por ouvir pequenos palavrões e suplicas em francês para que o empresário o tocasse em outro lugar, com mais força. Tomlinson havia facilmente conseguido o número um da lista de melhores beijos que Styles já dera na vida, sua língua massageando docemente e ao menos tempo com um certo desespero contra a de Harry.

E lá estava a frustração que ambos tanto conheciam. Louis agarrava a camiseta que Harry vestira com uma força absurda, Styles mordia toda a extensão de seus lábios e suas bochechas enquanto as mãos trabalhavam em subir a camiseta do francês e conseguir passá-la magicamente por sua cabeça sem ter que afastar o beijo.

Assim que Louis separara os lábios para respirar direito, Harry passou a camiseta por sua cabeça e começou a descer os beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço do francês até seu peitoral. Os batimentos acelerados de Louis eram sentidos contra o nariz de Harry que roçava-o pela pele macia e extremamente cheirosa. Tomlinson usou a aproximação para cravar as unhas na pele do empresário que soltou um gemido baixo e movimentou os quadris um pouco mais para acompanhar o puxão do françes.

Harry passou alguns segundos admirando a pele macia e de textura divina que era o peitoral de Louis antes de roçar os lábios e dar uma mordida forte no local, os dentes cravando na pele morena e o coração de Tomlinson batendo cada vez mais rápido e forte contra Styles.

\- _Putain de merde!_ H-Harry! - Louis gemeu puxando a cabeça de Harry força e fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. Styles não dava a mínima para a pele ficando roxa, não dava a mínima para a repreensão, tudo que ele queria era o corpo todo de Louis roçando sob sua boca.

Ignorando a bronca não verbal do francês Harry continuou a beijar seu peitoral até os lábios chegarem ao mamilo de Louis que instantaneamente endurecera contra o roçar de lábios de Styles. Ele quase sorriu enquanto passava a língua vagarosamente no local, sentindo gosto de principalmente perfume amargar em sua boca e estava tão cheiroso e tão bom que Harry não poderia ter se importado menos. Louis continuava gemendo ainda baixo sob seu corpo, os dedos provocariam Harry com toda certeza uma dor de cabeça futura de tão forte que puxavam seus cachos.

Harry continuou chupando e lambendo um dos mamilos enquanto os longos dedos brincavam com o outro, sentindo-o extremamente duro e sensível contra o toque de Styles. Louis continuava a falar palavrões que Harry não conseguia traduzir, alguns baixos ou simplesmente acompanhados com frases rudes e súplicas bruscas.

Nenhum dos dois dava a mínima para delicadeza agora, Harry na verdade supria a vontade de levantar e prensar o corpo de Louis contra a parede novamente.

Devagar Styles chegara a cintura de Louis e deixara um chupão ali, os lábios deixando a pele com um barulho fodidamente gostoso e uma marca que em alguns minutos saíria de vermelho para roxo e não deixaria Tomlinson esquecer que Harry estivera ali, não importa a quantidade de alcóol que ele tenha ingerido.

Harry segurou a barra da boxer de Louis com cuidado dessa vez , o corpo parando de agir sozinho e escutando a mente quando olhara para cima pedindo permissão, os dedos vagamente brincando com a calça e a boxer. Tudo o que Louis fizera fora dar um sorriso safado e quase desesperado, sua mão descendo para a bochecha de Styles com cuidado enquanto ele continuava o trabalho de despir o francês.

O contato visual não parara enquanto Harry tirava sua calça, devagar expondo as pernas grossas e francês. Por um segundo Styles se perdeu passando a mão nelas, seus olhos queimando no olhar excitado de Louis, tão concentrado em continuar olhando que conseguia ver até a pupila do menor dilatar diversas vezes. Harry tem certeza absoluta que nunca ficara com alguém tão gostoso na vida.

Styles vagamente passou o nariz contra a ereção do médico ainda coberta pela boxer. Os olhos de Louis reviraram quase implorando para que ele os fechasse, mas nada destruía a conexão com o olhar de Harry que baixava a última peça de roupa devagar.

\- T-tire a camisa - Louis gaguejou enquanto Harry finalmente quebrava o contato visual para olhar sua ereção escorregando para fora do tecido. O empresário conseguia ver livremente a glande vermelha e molhada do francês ser prensada contra sua virilha e a barra da boxer, sua vontade era de passar o polegar e sujar a pele da barriga do menor inteira de pré gozo, assistindo-a ficar brilhante e molhada. Mas por hora ele se curvou e retirou rapidamente a camisa.

Harry ficara satisfeito ao assistir Louis lamber os lábios e deixá-los presos entre seus dentes enquanto observava o peitoral novamente exposto do empresário. Styles se concentrou em continuar a descer a boxer, optando por continuar olhando para seu francês enquanto o fazia.

Louis não conseguiu segurar o gemido alto ao sentir Harry morder sua coxa, terminando de tirar sua última peça de roupa e finalmente tendo uma visão ampla da ereção enorme do francês. Styles chegou a salivar ao observar as veias grossas acompanhar toda a extensão do pênis extremamente ereto de Louis. Sua glande vermelha ficava cada vez mais lubrificada com o pré-gozo que escapava em quantidades generosas todas as vezes que Harry roçava ou cravava os dentes em sua pele.

Outro palavrão em francês soou pela sala quando Harry segurou o pênis de Louis com um aperto seguro e novamente olhando diretamente nos olhos do francês ele lambeu a glande inchada de Tomlinson, o pré gozo acompanhando a língua de Styles que vagarosamente passou pelos próprios lábios, deixando-os molhados e lubrificados, Louis não conseguindo segurar outro gemido.

\- Puta que pariu - Louis gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás quando Harry colocou sua glande inteira na boca e sugou com força o local extremamente sensível, as costas do francês arqueando contra o sofá e suas mãos procurando desesperadas pelo cabelo do empresário. Se Styles não estivesse tão concentrado em começar a chupar Louis ele até teria rido de sua tentativa de xingar em uma língua que o empresário conseguisse entender.

Harry não demorou muito para deixar escorrer um pouco mais de saliva e permitir o pênis de Louis entrar cada vez um pouco mais em sua boca. Ele era grande, _muito_ grande, mas suas mãos nos cabelos de Harry o ajudavam a controlar a vontade de jogar os quadris para cima e davam um tempo para Styles conseguir ajustar-se. O empresário sentia todo seu corpo tremer e se arrepiar enquanto subia e descia devagar a cabeça, a língua deslizando fácil pela extensão do francês que voltara a gemer palavras incoerentes para Harry, forçando o quadril a ficar parado e não foder a boca do maior.

Louis então agarrou com força o sofá quando Harry aumentou a velocidade e começara a engolir seu pênis, sentindo cada veia pulsar contra sua bochecha e sua língua, tentando pôr cada vez um pouco mais fundo até ter a glande de Louis tocando sua garganta. Styles podia sentir e ouvir como o médico estava impressionado, e isso quase o fazia sorrir satisfeito mas ele continuara concentrado em chupar tudo o que conseguia, os dedos movimento até a bunda de Louis e o puxando levemente até ter os olhos azuis novamente abertos e encarando-o.

Com uma permissão silenciosa Harry puxou com força o quadril de Louis, fechando os olhos ao senti-los encher de lágrimas e engasgando um pouco contra o membro do francês. Louis literalmente gritou um palavrão ao perceber que Harry estava permitindo que ele fodesse sua boca, os dedos quase arrancando todos os fios de determinada parte a cabeça do empresário.

Foi então que Harry sentia como se todas as vezes que ele fizera joguinhos ou fora um filho da puta com Louis estivessem sendo pagos. O francês começara a levantar os quadris do sofá com precisão, socando a glande contra a garganta de Harry que podia sentir o pré gozo quente escorrer em sua língua, fechando os olhos com força e torçendo para não engasgar enquanto Louis gemia alto e sussurrava as coisas mais sujas que Styles já ouvira na vida.

_Imagino no sexo, provavelmente alguém chamará a policia para nos checar..._

Entre alguns _“ah, ah”,_ _“porra Harry você é tão gostoso”, “Isso mon amour, engole meu pau tão bem...”, “Olhe para mim Harry, oh caralho eu amo seus olhos, tão lindos”_ e até coisas piores como _“Puta que pariu você é uma putinha, gosta de me chupar yeh?”_ Harry começara a tentar ouvir melhor, o maxilar inteiro começando a ficar dolorido e cansado enquanto ele destribuía uma quantidade generosa de mais saliva por todo o pênis de Tomlinson, o deixando maravilhado ao encarar o filete de saliva e pré gozo escorrendo pelo queixo de Harry.

\- O-Oh Harry afaste-se! Saí, amor e-eu vou gozar! Harry e-eu vou... - Louis grunhiu tentando tirar o próprio membro da boca de Harry que somente segurou firme na base do pênis do francês e continuou a chupá-lo com força e rapidamente, seus dedos descendo para acariciar os testículos de Tomlinson com uma devoção fora do comum até ouvi-lo começar a grunhir novamente. - _Merde!_

Styles quase suspirou contente ao sentir Louis começar a gozar em jatos fortes que alcançaram até a garganta dele antes de movimentar sua mão e deixar o médico continuar gozando contra seus lábios e sua língua, gozo indo parar até no queixo e pescoço de Harry.

Louis ficara olhando como se aquilo fosse um sonho ou invenção de sua mente, os olhos arregalados por alguns segundos antes de fecharem com força e deixar seu corpo cair satisfeito no sofá novamente, o alivio misturando ao ecstase e outros milhões de sentimentos que ele compartilhava mutuamente com Harry. Quando seus olhos abriram o empresário ainda encarava esperando algum tipo de reação ou somente um beijo, Louis devagar levantou os dedos e passou lentamente pelo queixo de Styles, espalhando o líquido branco pela pele alva antes de tocar seus lábios extremamente vermelhos.

\- _C'était si bon, bébé_. - Louis sussurrou levantando o tronco e sentando com Harry ainda jogado contra sua barriga, sujando algumas partes com gozo enquanto os lábios lubrificados beijavam a pele do médico.

Harry não respondeu ao elogio e somente aceitou o beijo molhado e melado que Louis lhe deu ao conseguir aproximar de seu rosto.

\- Hora de retribuir, _petit ami_.

_e até a proxima._


	10. Paper Aeroplanes

\- Caracteriza-se por intenso prazer físico mediado pelo sistema nervoso autônomo, acompanhado por ciclos de rápidas contrações musculares nos músculos pélvicos, que rodeiam os órgãos sexuais... - Harry disse devagar segurando o celular com a mão do braço que Louis tinha a cabeça deitada, o francês rindo alto e batendo em sua cintura.

\- Harry! - Louis tentou falar no meio das gargalhadas e tentivas de tirar o aparelho das mãos de Styles. - Eu estudei sobre isso... _Mon Dieu_ desliga!

\- Posso terminar? - Harry perguntou revirando os olhos e Tomlinson suspirou, tocando os dedos agora no umbigo do empresário e descendo devagar por sua V line.

\- Não.

\- É um período de grande relaxamento e queda da pressão arterial devido à liberação da prolactina. Há também redução temporária das atividades do córtex cerebral. Uma atitude de cunho não neurótico que, temporariamente, anula os sintomas básicos da neurose a partir da liberação da energia ou orgônio sexual ou libido. - Harry continuou a ler o site enquanto o brilho da tela fazia Louis fechar um pouco os olhos. - Sabe o que isso tudo significa, Lou?

\- _Oui_. Que você deveria estar sonolento, querendo dormir ou pelo menos bastante relaxado e não lendo a porra do wikipédia me dando o significado do orgasmo.

\- Também significa que você deveria estar sonolento, querendo dormir ou ao menos relaxado e não dizendo que vai ter que ir ao hospital daqui a uma hora. - Harry suspirou e puxou o rosto do médico até ambos estarem novamente em uma altura que possibilitava seus lábios tocarem. - Isso é tão injusto, french boy.

\- Eu tenho que checar alguns pacientes Harry. Isso é responsabilidade que eu prometi ter assim que terminei a faculdade. - Louis tentou explicar, mas Harry estava tão colado ao seu corpo naquele sofá incrivelmente macio e confortável que pensara seriamente em fingir nem estar ouvindo o médico e recusar largá-lo.

\- Isso é tão injusto. - Harry voltou a grunhir e com um suspiro pesado ele olhou para baixo e encarou os olhos azuis esperando por alguma reação. - Tão injusto...

\- Ninguém disse que a vida não é injusta, Styles. – Louis respondeu lentamente, as mãos encaixadas firmemente na cintura do empresário enquanto procurava seus lábios para sela-los novamente. Harry sentia que poderia descobrir os segredos mais guardados da vida de Louis enquanto encarava seus olhos azuis de tão perto. – Como ganhou essa cicatriz?

\- Cai em uma competição emocionante de balanço com Niall quando nós éramos mais novos. – Harry explicou olhando para o dedo de Louis contornando seu braço onde uma mancha escura ainda era visível, seus olhos fecharam ao ouvir o francês dar uma risadinha e tocar os lábios novamente contra os dele. – Isso é bem... _Legal_... Não... Não sei explicar.

\- _Isso_...?

\- _Isso_. – Harry respondeu com outro selinho ainda de olhos fechados e Louis suspirou balançando a cabeça, Styles conseguindo sentir o movimento contra seu braço e peitoral.

\- Sabe Harold, eu era uma pessoa muito sozinha... Eu... _Sou_... Eu odeio admitir isso porque você passará na minha cara em alguns minutos, mas eu estou feliz por você ter vindo. – Louis disse tocando as pálpebras ainda fechadas de Harry, o maior sabendo que o francês queria impedi-lo de abrir os olhos. – Ano passado tinha alguns dias que eu passava dois dias seguidos no hospital porque não queria vir pra casa e encarar todo esse lugar vazio, todo o silêncio. Eu ficava _louco_. Me dava uma vontade de chorar e parecia uma fobia, eu não... Era tudo melancólico. Então eu conheci a Anne. Ela preencheu um vazio gigante, coloriu a casa inteira – literalmente – e eu finalmente pude ter uma vida fora daquele hospital, mas...

O silencio então tomou conta novamente e os dedos de Louis ainda não permitiam Harry abrir os olhos, mas ele parecia sentir que os do francês também estavam fechados pela forma como ele esbarrava a ponta dos dedos contra seu nariz.

\- Mas...

\- Eu achava que Anne era tudo o que eu precisava depois que ela viera morar comigo. Eu tinha o Zayn, minha família e Anne então jurava que não precisava mais de nada. Mas você chegou. – Louis disse com o tom baixo, quase inaudível enquanto Harry ainda era proibido de abrir os olhos. – Eu não estou te pedindo em casamento, nem dizendo que te amo, ou dizendo que deveríamos ser algo então não se sinta muito lisonjeado, yeh? Eu só estou dizendo que você me mostrou que eu ainda não estou... _Completo_. Ainda falta algo...

\- Eu não estou fazendo nada. – Harry se defendeu suavemente, não querendo aborrecer Louis e nem querendo fazer o comentário errado sobre a situação. Até porque ele entende muito bem. Tudo. – Eu entendo, Lou.

\- Não precisa dizer que entende só para me fazer melhor, eu só falo demais depois que bebo e não deveria estar te contando tudo isso. É meio bobo. – Louis respondeu e Harry torceu mentalmente para ele conseguir sentir seus olhos revirando mesmo com as pálpebras ainda fechadas.

\- Eu não falaria algo só para te agradar Louis, cala a boca. – Harry provocou puxando os lábios do francês cegamente até estarem novamente nos seus. – Você que é realmente bobo.

\- Eu deveria saber que você é alguém solitário também, aposto que sua filha corre de você e sua arrogância. Diga para ela vir morar comigo. – Louis provocou contra os lábios de Harry que continuavam a beijá-lo lentamente, mordendo e chupando a pele antes de passar a língua por ali e começar outro beijo lento e extremamente provocante, principalmente pela forma como o francês puxava os cabelos de Styles.

\- Eu adotei ela com quase 24 anos, Louis. Não sou solitário faz um tempo. - Harry disse meio desligado enquanto Louis ainda mexia em seus cabelos com força.

\- O mundo sabe que você é gay? – Tomlinson perguntou cauteloso, mas Styles ainda não conseguia manter a atenção totalmente no francês e seu tom por conta dos cabelos sendo acariciados. – _Je veux dire_ , a imprensa sabe disso? Você me disse que nunca teve um relacionamento sério, mas alguém sabe das suas opções?

\- Minha família sabe porque já tivermos A Conversa e eu deixei bem claro que não me importo com o sexo... Mas eu nunca falei para ninguém além de minha família e meus amigos, não é como se importasse para eles. A imprensa é outra história... Eles vivem dizendo que eu estou saindo com loiras que eu nunca vi na vida, ou falando que eu estou em algum relacionamento secreto com a Gemma porque eles não se importam em procurar saber que ela é minha irmã.

\- Com a Gemma? _Mon Dieu_ , isso é hilário. Deve ser divertido pegar uma revista e ver você com sua irmã na capa e letras enormes dizendo que vocês estão em um relacionamento. Deve ser depressivo também. Você tem uma vida agitada Styles. – Louis disse com o tom baixo e cansado, algumas palavras saindo erradas e outras com o sotaque mais forte do que nunca, Harry sabia que o francês estava cansado.

\- Você não faz ideia. – Harry brincou revirando os olhos ainda com as pálpebras fechadas e suas mãos agora brincavam com a coxa de Louis que estava firmemente envolvida contra as suas. – Eu tinha parado de ser a atenção para a mídia faz um tempo, apenas a mídia voltada para negócios que ainda procuravam saber algo sobre mim, mas depois que eu consegui a guarda de Taylor tudo voltara de novo e muita gente queria saber quem ele era e até se eu tinha tido um filho com alguma mulher secreta e não queria contar. Na verdade essa pergunta ainda não foi respondida, eu não dei nenhuma nota para imprensa explicando nada até agora porque não achei que deveria, isso é assunto pessoal.

\- Então a imprensa ainda acha que você é o pai verdadeiro de Taylor com sua mulher secreta que você tem 24/7 dentro de casa para não revelar a identidade dela? Se eu soubesse que ser paparazzi é tão divertido assim não teria feito medicina, por favor. – Louis brincou e Harry riu, puxando-o para outro selinho enquanto as unhas cravavam e soltavam a pele gostosa da coxa do médico.

\- Eu não quero falar nada.

\- Você falaria que gosta de homens, se fosse preciso? – Louis perguntou em um tom baixo, como se estivesse com medo da resposta ou reação de Harry.

\- Você está perguntando se eu te assumiria? Isso é um pedido de namoro ou algo assim? - Harry provocou afastando a mão de Louis até conseguir abrir os olhos e surpreendentemente achar as orbes azuis já encarando-o.

\- _Ne sois pas bête!_ Você realmente não sabe responder nenhuma pergunta minha sem fazer comentários idiotas? - Louis perguntou tentando não mostrar o quão corado ele estava, mas Harry percebera e até sentira contra seus dedos.

\- Eu não acho que a imprensa devesse saber disso, eu não gosto de falar sobre minha vida pessoal com ninguém muito menos com pessoas que não tem nada para fazer da vida a não ser vigiar a vida dos outros. - Harry respondera sincero.

\- Então você não teria coragem de dizer que é gay. Em palavras mais claras. - Louis quase grunhiu e fechou os olhos, incapaz de continuar encarando.

\- Eu não disse isso. Nada disso.

\- Harry…

\- Louis.

\- Eu não sei o que esperar. Não sei como vão reagir...

\- Olha eu sei que você é uma pessoa de grande influência e tudo isso, não precisa por seu nome no google para saber disso, mas ia mudar em algo se soubessem que você está... Hipoteticamente... Namorando um homem? Iria mudar mesmo em algo?

\- Você não conhece o mercado em que eu trabalho Lou... As coisas não são fáceis... E-eu... Eu sei que os empresários pensariam três vezes antes de assinar contratos com uma empresa cujo dono é gay. Você sabe que o mundo é assim, me des-

\- Shh! _Ta gueule_ _!_ Já chega, não precisa ficar se explicando para mim ok? Cala a boca, e me beija porque daqui a pouco eu tenho que tomar banho. - Louis sussurrou raivoso em resposta, Harry sabia que ele queria mudar de assunto e para ser sincero nem ele queria continuar no tópico extremamente desconfortável.

\- Como sua mãe te aguentou esse tempo tempo, seu idiota... - Harry disse em meio a beijos enquanto Louis ficava por cima de seu corpo nu enrolado somente pela manta que anteriormente cobria o sofá. Louis agora sorria pela provocação e mordia os lábios de Styles em troca.

\- Você... Vai... Fazer... Eu... Me atrasar. - O médico respondeu enchendo Harry de beijos quentes e molhados, as mãos espalmadas no peitoral do maior.

\- _I am happy alone and I don't need another half when I am whole. But maybe..._ \- Harry cantarolou em um tom divertido enquanto tentava não rir com os dentes de Louis em seu queixo e pescoço. - _Persuade me and I'll do the best that I can..._

\- Você tem a voz linda, indie boy. - Louis brincou novamente beijando Harry nos lábios. Era como se eles não cansassem de tocar um ao outro. - Aposto que você esconde uma playlist no escritório cheio de músicas que se seres humanos normais ouvissem com fones de ouvidos ficariam meio surdos e loucos... Parade Of Lights para você ouvir enquanto se droga, _naughty_ _boy_.

\- E você quando está com sono e bêbado fica com o sotaque _extremamente_ pior do que já é, como se estivesse esquecendo como falar inglês direito. Você pronunciou talvez noventa palavras erradas agora, foi engraçado. - Harry notou divertido enquanto Louis revirava os olhos e negava teimosamente.

\- Vai dormir, você está começando a me irritar. - Tomlinson respondeu voltando a deitar ao lado do empresário, as mãos voltando a descansar na cintura do maior. - Eu passei minha vida toda estudando inglês, sem chances eu não saber falar, yeh? É que as palavras atrapalham, e seu cheiro não está ajudando... Nem o cansaço...

\- Você não vai trabalhar daqui a pouco, eu te proíbo. Sério Louis, isso é bobagem, seus pacientes podem muito bem ganhar atendimento de outro médico que esteja lá. Peça favores, sei lá, mas não me deixa... - Harry dramatizou e Louis só conseguia rir incrédulo pela forma como um homem tão grande conseguia ser tão bebezão. - Lou, não me deixa, eu vou acabar roubando suas roupas, suas cuecas, vou achar suas revistas com pornô e levar todas assim como os brinquedos sexuais. Isso mesmo, você voltará e eu terei levado todos os seus pênis de silicone cor rosa, seus vibradores, seja lá o que você tenha eu levarei.

\- Você não ousaria. Parece que não tem dinheiro para comprar todas as industrias britânicas de dildos que você quisesse, sai, não quero mais beijo... Sai Harry! - Louis tentou empurrar enquanto Harry se jogava em cima dele e espalhava beijos e mordidas pela extensão de sua pele inteira, cocegas borbulhando por toda a pele que os lábios molhados roçavam. - _Ai, ai, ai_ , você machucou meu quadril! _Agressif_! Sai, sua baleia!

\- _Très grossier_ \- Harry imitou a voz do francês enquanto o menor tentava empurrar ele do sofá com um sorriso atrevido deixando o corpo de Styles todo tremulo, como se ele estivesse prestes a derreter. Antes que o empresário pudesse falar algo, Louis já tinha jogado quase metade do seu corpo para fora do sofá. - Hey, hey, hey!

\- Há! _Imbécile_ _, Salop_! - Louis gargalhou ainda no sofá, jogando a manta que cobria os dois na cara de Harry enquanto sentava e ficava assistindo o maior bufar e tentar não rir de como criança a ação fora. Louis que é o idiota, mas Harry não falará alto porque quer continuar no chão e com o pensamento de que do chão ninguém passa intacto.

\- Quantos anos você tem? Quatro? - Harry bufou passando as boxers pelas longas pernas antes de ficar de pé na frente de Louis para deslizar a peça por seu corpo. Claro que ele sabia que o francês estava olhando. Essa é a ideia.

\- E-eu... Preciso tomar banho. Eu realmente tenho que ir. - Louis disse quieto, toda a atmosfera brincalhona de segundos atrás mudando para algo mais pesado e desconfortável. Harry quase ficava sem ar ao encarar os olhos azuis do médico novamente. - Harry...

\- Você fala sério? - Styles perguntou extremamente irritado e Louis suspirou como se soubesse que daria uma briga. - Você perguntou se eu queria ficar bêbado com você em uma porra de uma terça feira, você sabia que as chances de um entrar nas calças do outro era enorme se eu aceitasse beber e mesmo assim topou, e mesmo assim me trouxe para cá, mesmo assim me deixou te tocar e mesmo assim me tocou! Você fez tudo isso para me expulsar da sua casa seis horas da manhã porque tem que trabalhar? Acha isso justo comigo?

\- Não foi isso que eu pensei Harry! - E lá estava o sotaque ficando cada vez mais forte, as palavras ameaçando sair em francês mas Louis se recusando a deixa-las escaparem enquanto desviava o olhar do empresário.

\- O que você pensou? Que iriamos beber e depois cada um para sua casa trabalhar com uma ressaca filha da puta? - Harry praticamente grunhiu enquanto puxava os jeans de volta e os abotoava com um pouco mais de dificuldade que o necessário. - Eu achei que fosse o viciado em trabalho, que bom que você esclareceu isso entre nós.

\- _Merde_! E-eu não fiz de propósito, mas eu não posso deixar os meus pacientes sem atendimento, Harry me desculpa!

\- Seus pacientes ficariam bem com os outros cem doutores que estarão lá agora. Mas eu fui o maior idiota mesmo porque eu sabia que você teria que trabalhar. É que eu estava achando que você estivesse pensando o mesmo que eu...

\- O que você estava pensando...? - Louis perguntou cauteloso, parecendo com medo de Harry pular em cima dele e enforca-lo com sua própria camiseta que estava sendo massacrada nas mãos do maior.

\- Eu estava pensando "Foda-se o trabalho" - Harry respondeu desdobrando a camiseta e colocando-a mesmo que sua mente gritasse várias coisas, entre elas era o fato da peça não ser dele. - Agora eu estou pensando que _você_ e o meu trabalho deveriam se foder.

Harry nem pediu por sua roupa de 3 mil euros de volta, nem perguntou se Louis queria a camiseta dele de volta antes de pegar suas coisas e seu sapato, mexendo destrambelhado no celular em busca do número de um de seus seguranças. Ele ouvia o médico pedindo para ele esperar lá atrás, mas isso não o impediu de sair daquela casa sem ao menos olhar para trás enquanto mandava mentalmente tudo se foder, incluindo a voz que dizia ele ainda ser uma criança boba.

°°

Quando Harry terminara de tomar banho, colocar roupas limpas e conversar com Gemma no telefone sobre seus horários ele finalmente descera para encontrar a mãe. O que ele não esperava era Taylor já estar acordado batendo a colher contra a mesa enquanto sua outra mão tinha um potinho de iogurte virado e derrabando o resto todo na mesa. _Esse é meu garoto._

\- Bom dia dada! - Harry disse sorrindo enquanto abria os braços para chamar atenção do filho. Ele nem enxergara Anne direito sentada na cadeira ali perto lendo um jornal enquanto limpava algumas partes da roupa de Taylor e o puxava da cadeirinha. - Olha só esse nariz sujo, ew!

\- Ew! Ew! - Taylor imitou o pai dando risadinhas e Harry fingiu estar bravo enquanto pegava a colher suja de iogurte e levava até a boca, rindo do filho fazendo expressão de surpreso. - Dada...

\- Você quer outro? Sua vó está fingindo que você não existe como você pode ver. - Harry apontou a colher para Anne que prontamente revirou os olhos e bateu o jornal contra a bunda do filho. Styles revirou os olhos para ela enquanto pegava outro iogurte na geladeira e entregava para baby Taylor. - Onde estão as outras mulheres desta casa?

\- Marta foi fazer compras, Amy está dormindo por estar cansada demais depois da maratona de filmes que nós fizemos. - Anne disse desviando da colher que nas mãos de Taylor virava arma mortal. - Ela é um amor, Taylor parece um grilo.

Harry respondeu aproximando Taylor um pouco mais da mãe de forma a conseguir chegar seu bracinho mais perto de Anne e deixar o filho tentar novamente bater a colher na cabeça dela. Anne riu e deu outro tapa em Harry enquanto o afastava em meio a gritinhos.

\- Sai seu atentado! Não te criei assim! - Ela respondeu enquanto baby Taylor achava graça da brincadeira. - Gemma me ligou alguns minutos atrás, disse que se divertiu mas que você não tem certeza já que está indo trabalhar hoje. Como foi a festa?

\- Incrível. - Harry respondeu verdadeiro e o olhar de sua mãe se iluminou inteiro enquanto ele sentava em uma cadeira perto dela.

\- Então porque está indo trabalhar querido? Já falei sobre isso Harry, seu pai e eu estamos começando achar que é muito trabalho, até seu pai! Fique em casa e chame seus amigos para um almoço, se solte... - Harry sabia que essa história era pretexto para ele chamar Louis e ela finalmente conhecer o garoto que Gemma tanto fofoca. - Você foi acompanhado certo? Eu adoraria conhecer...

\- _Nope. Não. Non_. - Ele a cortou antes que a conversa pudesse ficar mais estranha e Anne riu porque já conhece o filho cabeça dura que tem.

\- Olha amor, eu só estou que-

\- Meu filhos te ensinaram algo, mãe? - Harry cortou-a  novamente tomando a colher do menor e decidindo dar o iogurte antes que o objeto fosse parar em seu olho.

\- Sim. Taylor me ensinou que nunca devemos dar talcos para crianças. Amy me ensinou que a Barbie tem muitos filmes. - Anne disse rindo e levantando da cadeira. - Ah, Tay também me ensinou que comer talco não da dor de barriga, nem mata.

Antes que Harry conseguisse raciocinar as informações, Anne já estava saltitando para fora da cozinha.

\- O que? Você deixou ele _comer_ talco?!

ºº

Londres passava apressada diante dos olhos de Harry, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada lá em baixo, nem em seus arquivos, seus trabalhos, nada. Por mais que o empresário tentasse se concentrar, seu olhar insistia em desfocar e sua mente insistia em não deixar Louis Tomlinson sair dela.

Já estava dando a hora de ir embora e Gemma afrouxara sua agenda o suficiente para ele poder ir buscar Amy e Taylor na escolinha, mas ele pensava sério entre deixar o motorista busca-lo ou continuar no trabalho até terminar de ler pelo menos um dos arquivos postos em sua mesa.

Ele não conseguira fazer nada o dia inteiro. _Nada_. Um certo médico idiota francês era tudo o que sua mente conseguia se focar. Harry se odiava e o odiava novamente.

Styles se pegou pensando em sua conversa extremamente confortável com o médico antes dele pegar o celular para pesquisar orgasmo e Louis ter falado que iria trabalhar. Estava tudo indo ótimo. Louis era um deus grego com as mãos na hora de tocar Harry, também sempre extremamente receptivo e sensível a todos os toques que Styles dava. Ele não conseguia se concentrar em trabalho enquanto pensava em como as mãos de Tomlinson apertaram seu pênis repetidas vezes até que seu gozo estivesse pintando o estomago dos dois. Não parecia possível parar de pensar em como o francês é bom em tudo. Principalmente em irritar Harry e estragar tudo.

Gemma batera na porta levemente e entrara com uma pequena caixa nas mãos, sorrindo como a louca que Harry sempre acha que ela é. Styles esperava que ela só deixasse a encomenda na mesa e fosse embora, mas ele conhecia a irmã muito melhor do que isso para saber que isso não era o futuro.

\- Tudo bem, atira.

\- Você foi para casa com ele e chegara cedo demais em casa e ainda viera trabalhar. Desembuche! Você broxou ou alguma coisa assim?! - Gemma perguntou totalmente cara de pau e Harry sinceramente olhou para a decoração de sua mesa pensando se doeria demais jogar na cara dela. Se esse fosse o caso então ele jogaria.

\- Fala mais alto porque eu acho que o primeiro andar ainda não tem a duvida sobre eu broxar na cabeça! - Harry rebateu, passando os dedos nas têmporas e imaginando Gemma com a cara batendo contra sua mesa. E a lenda ainda dizia que depois de um orgasmo a vida melhorava. _Melhora porra._ \- Eu já te falei alguma vez sobre a minha vida pessoal... No sentido sexual? Nope. Hoje não é exceção, dá o fora.

\- Nããão! Louis já disse a mesma coisa! Bom, não a mesma coisa... Foi algo tipo " _Minha noite foi ótima_ " e recusou contar detalhes do tipo "Eu quem fiquei em cima" ou "Eu quem fiquei em baixo". Vocês dois me deixam no chão da amargura!

\- Claramente nenhum de nós dois deve nada para você e nem somos obrigados a estar respondendo perguntas dessa. Saí daqui porque eu preciso pelo menos organizar meus e-mails e minha cabeça está no cu hoje.

\- No cu de quem? - Gemma perguntou gargalhando e Harry olhou para o próprio sapato dessa vez, procurando uma forma bem dolorosa de enfiar ele na boca da irmã para ela se calar.

\- Todos os dias eu converso sobre conduta no escritório com você, nenhum desses dias você me ouviu, ouviu? Essas suas orelhas não servem para nada?

\- Não seja grosseiro! Era para você estar me dando flores e agradecendo pela noite, era para estar dançando alguma música feliz, pop tipo Lady Gaga enquanto saia do elevador, mas está todo rabugento. Me recuso a pensar que Louis não faz o serviço direito. - Gemma continuou a provocar e Harry sentia que poderia atira-la pelo vidro do escritório direto na rua lá embaixo.

 _Não Gemma, ele faz um serviço divino_.

\- Gemma, vai trabalhar. - Harry pegou o pacote e tentou ignorar a irmã que não saíra do lugar.

Quando os dois eram menores, Harry costumava apanhar de Gemma todos os dias porque ela adorava "brincar" de luta. Quando Harry virou um adolescente Anne tinha que constantemente pedir ajuda das empregadas para tirar a filha de cima de Harry enquanto ela enchia ele de tapas, mas ele nunca devolvera, nenhuma vez sequer. Agora Styles pensava seriamente sobre mudar o fato.

\- É de Louis. - Ela anunciou com um sorriso sapeca. - Ele mesmo viera lá em baixo deixar, se isso te fizer sentir mais apaixonado.

Oh.

Isso é uma surpresa.

Louis viera aqui deixar um pacote para Harry... O quão Harry está permitido achar a ação fofa?

\- Deve ser um escorpião com um laço na cabeça. Maldito médico. - Harry grunhiu baixinho e Gemma perguntou o que ele havia falado enquanto seus dedos decidiam por onde começar a rasgar. - Nada.

Ele abrira com cuidado enquanto a irmã inúmeras vezes ameaçou tomar da mão dele para abrir, murmurando que Harry tem problemas mentais até ele conseguir abrir e olhar o tinha dentro.

Dobradas com cuidado estavam suas roupas em um canto da caixa, elas estavam cheirosas diferente do cheiro de bar que Harry impregnara nelas na madrugada. Em outro lado da caixa havia um pequeno envelope com Harold rabiscado com uma letra horrorosa em cima.

Harry pegara o envelope com tanto cuidado que ele parecia com medo de ter uma bomba dentro enquanto abria e tirava a folha e a foto que tinham dentro. Parecia uma espécie de bungalow com uma piscina na frente iluminada com luzes azuis dentro enquanto o pequeno quarto lá atrás tinha luzes minimizadas em um tom alaranjado. Parecia um lugar ótimo para passar o resto da vida, Harry pensou enquanto pegava o cartão menor na frente da foto.

" _Olha eu estou arrependido pelo que eu fiz hoje, aos extremos, então se me permite eu gostaria de passar o final de semana com você..._

_Essa coisa toda também é nova para mim Harry, eu não sei o que fazer na maioria das vezes então pega leve comigo que eu pego leve com você._

_Te vejo sexta-feira?_

_\- Seu médico_


	11. Weekend

Louis sentira como se fosse estourar se tivesse que assinar seu nome em alguma receita novamente, ou fosse obrigado a calcular quantas miligramas por dia algum paciente deveria tomar. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu chegar até a copa sem algum enfermeiro puxá-lo e fazê-lo checar alguém seu corpo parecia pronto para largá-lo e ceder para a gravidade.

\- Você parece exausto. - Zayn apareceu do além para fazer esse comentário brilhante como se Louis não soubesse, deixando o médico mais irritado que o necessário.

\- Oh, yeh? Me diga mais sobre isso, Malik. - Louis reprimiu a vontade de revirar os olhos enquanto enchia um copinho descartável de café. O cheiro o acalmou um pouco, a fumaça esquentando as pontas frias de seus dedos enquanto ele considerava ir até a praça de alimentação no andar de baixo para comer algo antes de voltar para o trabalho. - Hoje está sendo tão confuso que eu estou tomando café. Não chá, _café_. E mesmo sabendo que as moças que fazem parecem não medir a quantidade de açucar eu ainda quero beber a garrafa inteira. Isso são os primeiros sintomas de uma crise Zayn.

\- Ah claro, você está enlouquecendo, já sabemos. - Zayn respondeu meio desligado enquanto dava uma olhada ma prancheta em suas mãos, não dando atenção para Louis e sua crise existencial.

\- Isso é culpa do Harry. Ele é o culpado de tudo. Quero dizer, ele me mandou uma mensagem escrita " _bom dia sweetheart_ " como se nós fóssemos um casal. E depois eu fiquei imaginando que nós talvez sejamos e... E quase passava a droga da medicação errada porque ele não sai da minha cabeça. - Louis disse pausando para tomar o café em um só gole, quase choramingando com o gosto extremamente doce invadindo sua boca e garganta. - O que nós somos Zayn? Eu deveria mandar uma mensagem dizendo que minha mente prefere imaginar ele beijando meu pescoço do que calcular medidas certas de medicações certas? Tá sentindo esse cheiro Malik?

\- Ahn?

\- Você está sentindo esse cheiro? - Louis repetiu irritado porque nem o melhor amigo queria saber de suas dúvidas dolorosas.

\- De sangue?

\- Isso! Só que vai ser _seu_ sangue que deixará esse corredor inteiro manchado se você não prestar atenção em mim só por um segundo!

\- Você precisa de mais café. - Zayn decretou já pegando o copinho das mãos de Louis. - Ou do pênis do Harry.

\- _Oh mon Dieu!_ \- Louis grunhiu fechando os olhos enquanto olhava em volta certificando que ninguém ouvira. - Eu tento falar sério com você…

\- Eu estou lendo o caso da Senhorita Pat que está prestes a ampultar a perna! Cale-se! - Zayn grunhiu batendo a prancheta na cabeça de Louis com força enquanto o francês choramingava.

\- Você e o Harry são campeões em me fazer sentir um saco de pancadas! Toma aqui meus ossos e faz de joão bobo! - Louis dramatizou e Zayn bufou enquanto deixava a prancheta na mesinha ao lado do café e cruzava os braços, lançando um olhar assustador que Tomlinson já estava acostumado.

\- Fala logo que eu não tenho o dia todo.

\- Chamei Harry para ir até o bungalow do Mark em Wolverhampton e nós iríamos hoje para evitar de pegar o trânsito dos sábados. _Se_ por um acaso pequeno, milagre de Jesus, algum amigo meu estivesse disposto a cuidar da minha casa e não deixar o peixinho da Anne morrer. - Louis piscou inocentemente enquanto Zayn deixava a expressão ficar cada vez mais severa, ainda assim não conseguindo intimidar o francês. - São três bolinhas, a ração nem é aquela que te deixa com alergia só de sentir o cheiro e o Rommeo agora é um beta comportado e não agressivo... Por favor Zaynie!

\- Rommeo é o inimigo em forma de peixe!

\- Zayn! Anne ama ele, mas a minha mãe já disse que não pode levar porque a Molly comeria. Olha, único inimigo que eu vejo aqui é a Molly. E _você_.

\- Eu odeio aquele peixe do inferno. E desde quando você vai pra Wolverhampton com Harry e não me fala nada? E como você tem coragem de perguntar o que vocês dois são mesmo depois de já estarem fazendo viagens amorosas? Além de francês agora é cego? Isso é coisa de namoradinhos, Louis seu tapado.

\- Rommeo é um beta lindo. - Louis começou a responder levantando o dedo para enumerar, Zayn olhando para a prancheta como se pensasse em bater novamente nele. - Desde anteontem, na quarta-feira. Ainda não paramos para falar "Hey, somos namorados?". Não insulte minha nacionalidade, Senhor descendente de mulçumano. Tapado é você.

\- Engraçado você com raivinha consegue falar mais errado do que outra coisa. Olha, eu cuido do peixe idiota da Anne, e você relaxa com seu namoradinho no final de semana. Aproveita porque não vai ser sempre que a Jay vai estar aceitando cuidar da sua pestinha.

\- Você não vai conseguir chamar minha filha de pestinha quando eu enfiar essa prancheta na sua boca. - Louis disse enquanto jogava o copinho fora e Zayn deu dois longos e seguros passos para trás. - Hey Zaynie?

\- Hum?

\- Rommeo está precisando de água nova então divirta-se amanhã limpando o aquário dele. E quando eu voltar não quero taxas adicionais na minha conta porque você comprou pacotes pornôs na sky. Te amo mate, você é o melhor. - Zayn tentou se esquivar, mas Louis conseguiu segurar seu rosto e dar um beijo na sua bochecha antes de sair da sala espaçosa e voltar para os corredores.

O Francês acenou para alguns amigos e algumas enfermeiras senhorinhas que o adoram antes de parar no meio do corredor e decidir que iria comer algo no andar de baixo.

Enquanto Louis caminhava até o elevador seu celular começara a tremer e ele pegara lentamente achando ser algum lembrete ou mensagem de Zayn, mas era uma chamada.

De Harry.

 _Oh_.

\- Ello? - Louis respondeu tremulamente, o coração batendo forte e sua pulsação ficando agitada. _Acalme-se corpo traidor!_

 _“Hey...”_ Maldita voz grossa e estupidamente gostosa. _“Louis?”_

-Ahn? Ah... Pardon? E-eu não ouvi... - _Se eu bater minha cabeça com força no espelho do elevador, irei esquecer que sou um idiota?_

 _“Perguntei se você está bem... Tá tudo bem? Estou atrapalhando?”_ Louis pensou seriamente em pedir ajuda para a moça no banquinho do elevador, mas quando as portas se abriram ele saiu tombando para fora e respirando fundo como se tivesse levado um soco. Harry Styles é o culpado.

 _-_ Tá tudo ótimo Styles. - _Vamos lá eu, se recupere._ \- Eu... Como vai?

_“Minha mãe é definitivamente a pessoa mais feliz do mundo depois de eu contar sobre nossa pequena viagem. Parece que isso é um sinal do além dizendo que talvez... Só talvez, eu não vá morrer sozinho.”_

\- Seria realmente uma vergonha para você, um homem tão bem sucedido, morrer sozinho. - Louis respondeu tentando segurar o sorriso enquanto andava pelos longos corredores até a praça.

_“Faça valer à pena eu deixar meus pequenos por três dias, ok? É a pior coisa olhar para os dois com aquela expressão me pedindo misericórdia porque não querem ficar com minha mãe.”_

\- Você está exagerando, não deve ser tão ruim assim.

_“Minha mãe deixou Taylor comer talco.”_

\- Talco não mata, Harry. - Louis respondeu divertido, os olhos procurando alguma coisa para comer na tabela ao lado do grande balcão onde as moças trabalhavam apressadas.

 _“Só porque não mata não significa que eu deva deixar ele comer.”_ Louis apontou para uma vitamina enquanto a senhora James, ele acha que é que ela é chamada, sorria e pedia para ele esperar um minuto. Enquanto isso a linha continuava quieta, sua pulsação ainda acelerada enquanto ele esperava Harry voltar a falar. _“Lou?”_

\- _Oui?_

 _“Você ficaria se achando mais do que o necessário se eu dissesse que... Sinto sua falta?”_   Harry foi dizendo devagar, testando as palavras lentamente enquanto Louis quase tivera que segurar nas bordas na bancada, baixando a cabeça e deixando um sorriso enorme se apossar de seu rosto, quase não acreditando no que ouvira.

\- Sim... - Louis provocou deixando uma risada escapar, os olhos fechando em deleite como se tivesse 14 anos de idade falando com a primeira paquera.

 _“Que bom que eu não sinto, então.”_ Harry rebateu também rindo e Louis tinha certeza que esse é o melhor som do mundo, ele deveria ouvir mais vezes.

\- _Tu me manques aussi._ \- Louis confessou baixinho, quase com medo de Harry ouvi-lo enquanto olhava para os lados totalmente envergonhado. Era como se ele estivesse confessando um grande pecado.

 _“Em inglês, Lewis.”_ Harry provocou porque Louis sabe que ele entendera perfeitamente.

\- Eu... Eu também sinto sua falta. -  Louis respondeu com a voz apressada e quase sem ar, suspirando pesadamente ao ouvir Harry rindo baixinho do outro lado. - _Connard_.

_“ Fale o quanto quiser Tomlinson, eu te acho atraente xingando então não me importo. Te vejo mais tarde yeh?”_

\- Yeh... - Louis quase não respondia a tempo porque em questão de segundos Harry já havia encerrado a chamada.

°°

Às vezes Louis se assusta seriamente com o tamanho de Anne, principalmente quando ela está nos braços dele.

Antigamente ele achava normal a garota ser pequenininha, afinal ela não se alimentava devidamente no orfanato, mas depois de um ano com Louis reeducando toda sua alimentação ela deveria estar maior. Se o médico comparasse com alguns meses atrás ela estava sim mais gordinha e com a pele muito mais saudável, porem não deixava de ser pequena demais.

Quanto Jay abriu a porta e pegou a pequena que dormia no colo do pai depois de um dia provavelmente cansativo na escolinha, Louis conseguiu dar uma boa olhada para a filha. _Definitivamente minúscula_. Jay parecia carrega-la com medo de quebrar um de seus ossos.

Louis pensou sobre uma possível gravidez difícil que a mãe dela poderia ter tido já que essa parte afeta os bebês desde o nascimento até vários anos, em alguns casos até a vida inteira. Jay sumiu nos corredores e quando voltou Louis ainda estava olhando para o além pensando na pequena.

\- Está nervoso? – Ela perguntou calmamente, puxando o filho até o sofá.   _– Vous êtes à la recherche fatigué..._

\- Porque eu estou de fato cansado... – Louis respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos. –Em uma escala de um à cinco, quanto você acha que Anne cresceu? Desde o ano passado, quero dizer.

Jay pareceu surpresa com a pergunta, levou alguns segundos para pensar e suspirou antes de responder Louis que parecia extremamente cansado e impaciente.

\- Dois. – Ela respondeu e o filho lutou para não começar a grunhir palavrões, era como se Louis estivesse se culpando pela filha não estar crescendo devidamente. – Mas ela está saudável _amour_! A pele dela está muito mais corada e bonita, ela só não cresceu muito. Isso não acontece da noite para o dia, daqui a alguns anos talvez ela tenha um surto de crescimento... Não se preocupe filho, você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

\- Minha filha tem quatro anos e parece ter dois ainda, é óbvio que eu devo me preocupar. – Louis disse levantando e dando um suspiro triste olhando logo depois com um sorriso para a mãe. – _Merci de prende soin de mon bébé_ , _yeh?_

\- Pode se preocupar daqui a dois dias então, porque agora eu quero que você se divirta e só volte depois que essas olheiras saírem de seu rosto. – Jay disse sorrindo doce como sempre. – E é um prazer ficar com a Anne, não é um favor nem nada porque eu adoro a pequena, ok? Diga a Harry que eu mandei um oi... Por falar nisso, eu acho que você deveria trazê-lo aqui qualquer dia desses, as fotos dele nas revistas não fazem jus a beleza que deve muito maior pessoalmente, _Jésus Christ_!

\- _Oh mon Dieu, arrêtez d’être si_... _mére_! – Louis disse rindo e beijando as duas bochechas de Jay que ria enquanto levantava do sofá. – Ele não é bonito nem nas revistas, nem pessoalmente, nem em lugar nenhum.

\- Não tem como eu deixar d ser mãe Louis. E eu tenho certeza que o homem é encantador. Agora vá logo, eu não aguento mais esse seu rostinho de quem está pedindo misericórdia. _Je suis sérieux_ , só me volte aqui sem essas manchas no rosto!

\- _Je t’aime, maman_. Até mais, yeh? Diga as garotas que eu mandei um Oi e ao papai fale que o time dele é uma droga. – Louis disse abraçando a mãe que ria e assentia. – Ele anda assistindo aos jogos? Uma grande merda.

Jay riu e preferira ignorar o comentário sobre o time adorado do marido enquanto Louis procurava as chaves do carro e pedia para ela esperar um minuto para buscar a bolsa de Anne.

Depois de já sentado no banco quente de seu carro Louis se permitiu fechar os olhos e organizar os pensamentos por alguns minutos. Ele estava decidido em fazer alguns exames na filha quando voltasse, colocando esse pensamento em uma lista imaginaria como o primeiro lugar. Depois ele pensou que estava indo buscar Harry para um final de semana inteiro em um bungalow.

_Harry e ele sozinhos em um bungalow por dois dias._

A ideia parecia menos assustadora na quarta-feira quando ele ligara para Mark pedindo as chaves. Tudo bem, não assustadora e sim menos intimidadora. Como Harry sempre fora para ele. _Merde_.

O francês respirou fundo por duas vezes antes de ligar o carro e optar por jogar todos os pensamentos para um canto de sua mente. Era só Harry _. Harry._   O empresário metido pelo qual Louis estava _tremendamente_ apaixonado.

A mansão que Styles morava ficava no bairro mais rico de Londres e não fora tão difícil achar, Louis quase se sentira intimidado pela quantidade de carros da marca Ferrari que ele vira estacionado na frente de casas que era extremamente grandes e comportariam talvez metade do mundo dentro. Sua Range Rover nunca parecera tão pequena quando ele praticamente parara na frente de uma casa com um _Maserati_ estacionado no meio fio. O dono perceberia se Louis tirasse uma foto e depois arranhasse o carro por pura inveja?

\- _Putain de merde_ , isso só pode ser traficante... – Louis grunhiu estacionando na frente da casa do empresário que não ficava para trás em termos de luxuria. O francês decidiu nem olhar para a cara dos seguranças que pareciam armários parados na frente das grades, pegando o celular e digitando rapidamente o número de Harry. – As paredes do segundo andar da casa dele não são paredes, são vidros... Como eu nunca pensei nisso? Filho de uma mãe, rico do caralho...

“ _Lewis_ ”.

\- Ah! Que susto, _merde!_ – Louis saltou ao ouvir a voz de Harry alta demais em seu ouvido, suspirando ao perceber que por pouco Styles não ouve sua dúzia de palavrões. – Eu estou aqui na frente Sr. Styles, não me faça de motorista e se apresse.

“ _Já chega irritado? Ouch... Entre, iremos com o meu carro._ ” Harry disse sério e antes que o francês dissesse não os portões começaram a subir e os seguranças afastarem ainda olhando para seu carro com carrancas.

\- Porque temos que ir com o se— Louis preferiu calar a boca quando os portões abriram totalmente e revelaram uma pequena trilha iluminada com portes pequenos parecidos com o que ele vê na pracinha que leva a Anne. Isso tudo dava até a casa enorme que realmente tinha o segundo andar com uma boa parte da parede de algum dos quartos com vidro, o fume não permitindo ver lá dentro, mas espelhando o céu já ficando escuro.

Se Louis já tiver mandado Harry para a casa do caralho, ele não mandaria mais. Harry _já mora_ na casa do caralho _. Oh mon Dieu_.

O francês avistou Harry conversando com um homem vestido de preto perto da porta enorme da casa e com as pernas bambas ele conseguiu desligar o carro e tropeçar para fora, nada parecendo tão glorioso quanto Harry Styles vestindo uma camiseta rosa. _Rosa_. Rosa bebe da cor do quarto de Anne. Rosa da cor do vestido que Anne adora usar. _Porque essa merda é tão excitante?_

\- Minha mãe provavelmente voltará mais tarde e meu pai também então segurança dobrada, ok? Nada de deixar ninguém entrar aqui, nem se minha mãe permitir porque ela adora até as testemunhas de Jeová... Não a deixe sair sozinha com o Taylor. – Harry dizia para o homem que o encarava complemente serio. Louis sabia que o cara já o tinha percebido, mas seus olhos nem vacilaram dos de Styles. _Rico bastardo._

\- Entendido Senhor Styles... Devo colocar o carro do jovem na garagem, senhor? – O homem perguntou finalmente deixando a presença de Louis clara. Harry virou lentamente enquanto procurava algo no bolso e o francês teve os pensamentos mais impróprios do mundo ao perceber que o maldito mascava chiclete e já tinha aquele sorriso estampado.

_Alguém me dá um tiro?_

\- As chaves Louis. – Fora a única coisa que ele dissera antes de levantar um dedo para que Louis esperasse e sumisse dentro da casa que tinha a porta aberta.

Louis entregou as chaves para o homem que lhe ofereceu um sorriso breve antes de ir em direção ao carro. Ele já estava quase decidindo entre olhar para o chão ou mexer no celular quando o segurança chamara sua atenção.

\- Tem alguma coisa que o senhor queira tirar do carro? – Ele perguntou educadamente e Louis quase derreteu porque ele gosta de pessoas assim. Ou talvez porque Harry de rosa esteja mexendo com suas emoções. _Oui._

\- Oh _oui_ , minha mochila no porta-malas... – Louis disse caminhando até o carro com o segurança e pegando a chaves para acionar a porta do bagageiro.

Harry apareceu na porta novamente e agora uma mulher viera atrás, seu cabelo quase todo branco preso em um coque enquanto suas mãos seguravam um dos braços de Harry como se falasse algo importante.

O segurança guiou Louis até onde um dos carros de Harry estava, o porta-malas já estava aberto e lá dentro tinha outra mochila. Sem falar nada o homem voltou para o carro do médico e ligou para estaciona-lo em outro lugar que passava pelas laterais da casa, provavelmente o resto do estacionamento.

Louis quase deixara um grunhido escapar ao sentir suas costas serem presadas contra o carro e seus quadris serem apertados com força com mãos enormes. Sua vontade de xingar e gemer foram interrompidas pela boca de Harry encostando na sua e começando um beijo devagar, o cheiro do chiclete invadindo as narinas de Louis junto com o perfume caro que Styles está sempre usando.

\- Você está maravilhoso hoje, mas não deixe isso subir a cabeça. – Harry murmurou contra os lábios dele, mordendo-os por alguns segundos antes de abrir os olhos e encarar Louis de volta.

\- Você vende drogas? Tem cassinos? Você faz o que da sua vida? – Foram as primeiras coisas que saíram de Louis enquanto ele afastava o corpo e arrumava a camiseta bagunçada pelas mãos de monstro que Styles tinha. – Seu vizinho desse lado tem um Maserati na porta, e o do outro lado tem uma Lamborghini, o que você está escondendo de mim?

\- Não seja bobo. – Harry respondeu divertido enquanto abria a porta do carro e esticava o braço até o painel, virando um pouco Louis e segurando mais firme em sua cintura.

\- Você está sentindo esse cheiro?

\- De que? – Harry perguntou oferecendo um chiclete sem açúcar para Louis que ainda reprimia vontade de rasgar a camiseta rosa e beijar Harry por todos os lugares.

\- Do meu cadáver apodrecendo depois que eu morrer quando souber que você tem um carro melhor do que esse. – Louis respondeu segurando o maxilar de Harry que ria – Qual é Harold, você tem uma casa maior que a cidade que eu vim lá na França, você não tem só um Audi.

\- Eu tenho uma BMW na garagem lá atrás. Podemos ir embora agora ou você vai ficar com esse drama todo? – Harry perguntou fechando os olhos ao sentir Louis mordiscar seu maxilar por pura satisfação pessoal, não que o maxilar de Harry seja o Maxilar Dos Deuses, claro que não.

\- Eu quero uma BMW. Me dê uma BMW e eu me caso com você, crio os seus filhos, viro seu escravo sexual... – Louis brincou e Harry afastou o rosto para rir alto, as mãos que estavam nos quadris do francês indo parar em sua barriga enquanto ele gargalhava e balançava a cabeça – Cinco segundos para eu ganhar uma BMW e virar sua boneca, Harold. Vamos.

\- Puta merda – Harry tentava parar de rir enquanto chegava a tossir um pouco e Louis sorriu por ser o motivo daquilo, esperando o empresário parar de gargalhar. – Olha, eu compro os carros dessa rua todos se for para você virar minha boneca. Agora ande, ponha essa bunda no banco, yeh?

\- Quase três horas dentro de um carro, será que eu vou sobreviver? – Louis grunhiu enquanto contornava o carro e sentava no banco do passageiro. Ele esperara Harry se arrumar no banco enquanto olhava o painel arrumadinho com a cartela de chiclete e um CD ali no meio – Arctic Monkeys?

\- Yep.

\- Você vai me fazer um strip ao som de Do I wanna know? – Louis perguntou sorrindo divertido e Harry tencionou o corpo inteiro ao sentir a mão no médico em sua perna.

\- Se você for um menino bonzinho e não me fazer bater o carro até Wolverhampton, quem sabe. – Harry respondeu manobrando o carro até estar endireitado para a rua, começando aos poucos a relaxar contra a palma de Louis em sua coxa.

\- Hey amor, porque eu não posso dirigir? – Tomlinson indagou olhando novamente para o carro do vizinho assim que Harry passou na frente da casa.

\- Porque eu acho que você comprou sua carteira. – Styles respondeu divertido ao ver Louis se irritar _. Vou cortar suas bolas._

\- Há. Há. – Louis revirou os olhos e começara novamente o processo de mexer nos botões do painel do carro, a curiosidade sempre falando mais alto do que a mente. – Onde estão seus pequenos?

\- Minha mãe teve que sair com os dois porque senão não me deixariam vir. Taylor vai chorar quando perceber que eu não estou em casa de qualquer forma. – Harry respondeu olhando brevemente para Louis enquanto dirigia entre o transito impossível de uma Londres já de noite. – Viajar em uma sexta-feira a noite é bem inteligente da nossa parte.

Louis resolveu ignorar o comentário sarcástico e ligou o som baixinho enquanto encostava contra o banco macio do carro. Ele começara a falar baixinho sobre seu dia, fechando os olhos porque tinha certeza que Harry estava prestando atenção. Depois que o empresário começara a falar com aquela voz lerda e extremamente gostosa Louis não se lembra de exatamente que horas, mas acabou dormindo.

Louis dormira _mesmo_.

Quando ele acordara estava ainda dentro do carro, mas dentro do estacionamento em um supermercado que ele só reconhecera ser em Wolverhampton por conta de um cartaz ali perto. Já estava perto de dez horas da noite e o carro parecia quente apesar do clima lá fora estar claramente frio.

Harry não estava dentro do carro, mas o seu cheiro pregnava cada metro do local, misturando ao calor e ao cheiro do chiclete. Louis talvez _adore_ esse cheiro. Talvez ele _ame_.

Indo contra todos as vontades de seu ser curioso e imperativo, ele pemaneceu quieto no banco enquanto esperava notícias do empresário. Seu celular estava sem bateria no colo e também estava tarde demais para ligar e perguntar como Anne estava.

Quando Harry aparecera estava com várias sacolas na mão e um pirulito na boca, Louis tendo que rir da visão porque era extremamente infantil e ainda sim o excitava.

\- Hey baby, quem diria que eu acharia Ben & Jerry's nesse mercado! Caramba que frio... - Harry grunhiu colocando as sacolas no banco de trás e aumentando o aquecedor, aproximando a mão do painel enquanto olhava para Louis com o rosto mais branco do mundo, exceto o nariz vermelho.

\- Melhor coisa pra quem está morrendo de frio é sorvete, claro. - Louis disse rindo e tirando o pirulito da boca de Harry para dar um beijo em seus lábios frios e brancos. - Quais você comprou?

\- Hum... _Bohemian Raspberry_ pra mim e _Cookie Dough_ pra você, me devolva. - Harry disse sorrindo e tentando pegar o pirulito de volta enquanto Louis o colocava na boca e balançava o rosto. Ele queria outro beijo, mas os lábios de Harry estavam tão frios que arrepiaram seu corpo inteiro.

\- Sem pirulitos pra você Harold. - Louis falou levado enquanto seus olhos caíam até as mãos grandes de Harry em sua coxa. - Tamanho homem de 27 anos querendo bala, _non non_...

\- Eu tenho 28 anos. - Harry respondeu dando partida no carro e aumentando um pouco mais a potência do aquecedor. - Agora que a senhorita deu o ar da graça, me mostre o caminho, huh? Eu até ia te acordar, mas foi... Impossível.

\- Posso dirigir? - Louis perguntou esperançoso olhando para Harry que devolveu o olhar sério, parecendo esperar que o francês falasse o endereço e deixasse de brincadeira. Seria uma pena se Louis não estivesse brincando.

\- Não.

\- Harry! Por favor! Olha, não é como se eu fosse bater seu precioso brinquedo nem nada, eu sou um médico não um estudante de 17 anos que gosta de dirigir drogado... - Louis tentou, mas Harry não mudou de expressão, não chegou nem a suavizar a que ele já tinha. - _Je suis sérieux!_

\- Eu também estou falando sério! _Não_. - Harry disse ainda esperando o endereço e Louis cruzou os braços determinado, o biquinho teimoso surgindo em seus lábios.

\- Vamos lá Styles, eu sou um homem de négocios também, jogue-os na mesa. - Louis grunhiu assistindo Harry encostar a cabeça no volante e respirar fundo antes de levanta-la novamente.

\- Porque é tão difícil dar o endereço? Eu deixo você dirigir outro dia... Outro ano... Outro século. - Harry disse abrindo um sorriso da própria piada idiota e Louis pensou seriamente em bater o pote de sorvete na sacola no banco de trás contra a cabeça de Styles.

\- Isso não é uma brincadeira.

\- Você disse que eram négocios, senhor Tomlinson.

\- Minha proposta é que você me deixe dirigir e eu... Deixo você fazer o que quiser comigo hoje a noite. Vamos lá Senhor Audi, _pense_. - Louis disse aproximando a boca da orelha de Harry depois de tirar o cinto e assistindo a pele do empresário arrepiar.

\- E se eu recusar?

\- Te chamar de hétero é uma opção pra mim? Caralho, estou te oferencendo sexo comigo possivelmente amarrado, pare de ser broxa. - Louis grunhiu segurando os cabelos de Styles com força até ele estar olhando-o.

\- Isto são negócios, french boy. Aumente a proposta.

\- Harry!

\- Eu prefiro que você abuse de mim amarrado na cama, me chicoteie ou me espanque à deixar você tocar no meu bebê, sente e me dê a droga do endereço. - Harry disse rindo e parecendo divertido em avaliar o rosto de Louis recebendo um não para algo tão idiota quanto dirigir um Audi. Idiota.

\- Isso vai ter volta Styles. Me ouça. - Louis grunhiu cruzando os braços e finalmente dando o endereço para Harry.

Quando eles chegaram na frente da pequena casa, Harry ligara para a mãe e Louis ajudara a pegar sua mochila e as sacolas com os sorvetes e as coisas que o empresário tinha comprado.

A pequena varanda na frente estava limpa porque o pai de Louis pedira para alguém vir arrumar antes dois dois chegarem. Harry ainda falava ao telefone quando o médico achou a chave certa e destrancou a porta, procurando o interruptor cegamente até estar iluminando boa parte do local.

Harry deu um passo para trás e fora até o carro pegar sua mochila enquanto Louis levava as sacolas para a mesinha da pequena sala de jantar quase grudada na sala onde tinha um sofá e uma tela plana, tudo impecavelmente arrumado. As paredes eram claras e deixava o lugar maior apesar de claramente ser pequenininho e extremamente aconchegante.

Quando Louis se virara Harry estava na porta com a mochila no braço, olhando maravilhado assim como ele. O francês nem lembra quando fora a última vez que ele viera aqui, também não lembrava ser tão bonito.

\- Você tem que elogiar seu pai e as escolhas dele. - Harry disse fechando a porta e a trancando enquanto deixava a mochila perto do sofá e ia até onde Louis estava, ainda observando os arredores.

\- Vou te mostrar o quarto. - Louis sussurrou como se a casa fosse frágil o suficiente para quebrar se ele falasse um pouco mais alto. Seus dedos se fecharam contra os de Harry enquanto ele pegava a sacola com os dois potes de sorvete e levava rapidamente até a geladeira.

Tinha uma parede enorme que só dava espaço para um pequeno corredor que era onde o quarto ficava. Assim que Tomlinson abriu a porta no final do corredor e ligou a luz Harry deu um passo e entrou ao seu lado, soltando um silvo ao ver o quarto.

\- Porra Louis - Ele grunhiu sorrindo para Louis enquanto entrava mais no local e observava a cama enorme no meio do quarto e as portas duplas de vidro que davam para uma áerea externa.

Lá fora Harry conseguia ver uma pequena mesa e uma piscina iluminada, a visão da foto que Louis mandara para ele. Era lindo, mas novamente Tomlinson se pegara observando o empresário e sua camiseta ao invés de apreciar o local também.

\- Não se esqueça de dizer ao seu pai, por favor, que ele é homem sábio. Esse lugar é incrivelmente bonito... E excitante... _Como você._ \- Harry disse sorrindo de ladinho para Louis enquanto colocava as mãos em seu quadril e o puxava para um beijo.

Louis decidiu que era muito cedo para ir pra cama e puxara Harry para a sala, deixando o empresário deitar com a cabeça em seu colo depois de pegar dois cobertores fofinhos em um armário no quarto.

Harry havia dito que o _Cookie Dough_ era de Louis, mas assim que o mais novo pegara uma colher ele tomou o pote e procurou por quase todos pedaços de biscoito até não conseguir achar mais e só sobrar o sorvete metade já derretido.

Louis começou a tomar primeiro a parte derretida e quando sobrara metade do pote ainda sólido seu corpo se inclinou um pouco no sofá e ele derramou um pouco sobre os lábios de Harry que até então assistia ao seriado bobo que estava passando. Logo a língua de Tomlinson chupava todo o lábio de Harry que tinha gosto de biscoito e cheiro de chiclete que ele viera jogar depois de muitas horas mascando.

\- Hey... - Harry sussurrou enquanto o francês ainda lambia sua boca, o cheiro dos dois se misturando pelo local e grudando no estofado do sofá. - Podemos falar sobre algo?

Antes de responder Louis se arrumou no sofá e Harry tomou sua colher, espalhando sorvete agora por toda bochecha esquerda do mais novo. Seus lábios desta vez estavam quentes ao pressionar fechados contra a bagunça gelada que ele fizera, descendo para beijar Louis e dividir o sabor do sorvete derretido e já quente contra a pele do francês.

\- Eu estava pensando e já fazem mais de um mês que nós estamos nessa coisa toda de... Flertar, fingir que se odeia depois se beijar como se o mundo fosse acabar, seus dedos querendo arrancar mues cabelos e tudo isso que eu nunca senti com outra pessoa... Nunca me _permiti_ sentir com ninguém. E eu estou adorando essa escolha agora, porque tudo o que você faz comigo vem dez mil vezes mais intenso... Tipo agora. - Harry sussurrou sem parar de lamber e beijar a bochecha melada de Louis, tirando aos poucos o sorvete.

\- _Êtes vous dans l'amour avec moi? Parce que je suis avec vous. -_ Louis disse se atrapalhando nas palavras, quase se batendo ao perceber que não saíra nada em inglês e que ele quase jorrara palavras em Harry. Com um suspiro profundo ele abrira os olhos e encarara o maior de volta. - Você está Harry? Está apaixonado por mim?

Harry passou o dedão na bochecha gelada de Louis e tirou toda a sobra de sorvete, sorrindo e beijando o local antes de mover os lábios até a orelha do mais novo, sussurrando quente e lentamente contra o local sensível.

\- _Oui_. Desde algumas semanas atrás você está nos meus pensamentos o dia inteiro, french boy... Apaixonado é exatamente a palavra. - Harry disse dando um selinho longo nos lábios do francês. Louis sentia como se pudesse entrar em combustão apesar de sua bochecha estar extremamente gelada. - Por isso eu quero que você aceite ser meu namorado... _Mon petit ami..._


	12. Too busy being yours

Harry agora tinha absoluta certeza que Louis era um dos seres humanos mais bonitos que ele já vira na vida. Um dos não, _o_ mais bonito. Seu sorriso era tão grande que Styles esperava algum lado de sua bochecha rasgar enquanto observava e esperava uma resposta, o clima parecia ficar cada vez mais gelado e eles dois se aproximavam mais a cada segundo.

Louis se mexeu graciosamente, quase flutuando por cima de Harry até ter seus pés entrelaçados nas costas do mais velho que continuava a esperar por um " _sim_ " ou um " _não, você acha mesmo que eu francês gostoso perderei meu tempo com britânicos?_ ". Ele conhecia Louis o suficiente para saber que a resposta seria _exatamente_ essa caso ele recusasse. Conhecia melhor ainda para saber que ele não recusaria, mas ainda sim seria ótimo ouvir. Suas mãos massageavam as coxas grossas em volta de suas laterais enquanto Tomlinson continuava a sorrir como o grande bobão que ele é.

Ambos ficaram calados por mais um longo minuto - sim, Harry estava contando - até Louis finalmente segurar as laterais do rosto de Harry e apertar suas bochechas levemente antes de puxá-lo para um selinho longo e firme nos lábios frios de ambos. Louis ainda tinha gosto de sorvete, mas não deixara Harry aprofundar o beijo que ficara somente uma bagunça gostosa de selinhos molhados e gelados.

\- _Oui Harry_. - Louis respondeu quando Harry movera as mãos para segurar ambos os lados de sua bunda e puxá-lo para mais perto até poder dar os selinhos de uma forma mais satisfatória - _Sim, sì, yes, oui, ja, evet..._ Caralho, porque você demorou tanto? _Tu es completement débile!_

\- Eu poderia estar esperando você pedir, não poderia? Não me chame disso, seu abusado! - Harry grunhiu mordendo a bochecha do francês que sorria e tinha os olhos fechados esperando um beijo que Styles estava mais do que disposto à fazê-lo esperar. - Sou um homem à favor de mudarmos o rumo desta conversa para a cama Louis.

\- Está falando isso porque suas costas estão doendo? Velhinho. - Louis perguntou claramente reprimindo a vontade de rir enquanto começava a embalar o próprio corpo em cima das pernas de Harry, fazendo as costas do mais velho bater contra o sofá e seu corpo arquear um pouco mais.

\- Estou falando isso porque eu quero ver você se masturbar na minha frente e abrir você inteiro com os meus dedos, será um crime fingir que não temos uma cama para fazer isso. - Harry respondeu sério e Louis parara imediatamente de sorrir, os olhos dilatando com toda certeza pensando na oferta enquanto os dedos apertavam o pescoço de Styles quase como procura de suporte. _Harry Styles deixando o grande Louis Tomlinson sem palavras, um ponto para mim nesta porra._

\- E você está esperando o que para me jogar na droga da cama Styles? - Fora somente o que Louis respondera antes de começar um pequeno jogo de dois gigantes querendo domínio.

-x-

Harry desde que conhecera Louis começara a fazer pequenas listas mentais, hankings especificadamente, que o médico certamente ficava em primeiro lugar em todos eles. O homem com o sorriso mais lindo que Styles já vira, os olhos mais bonitos, a voz, o cabelo e até a orelha não passava despercebida e Harry adorava mexer nela tanto quanto o francês gostava que mexessem e parecia um gatinho recebendo carinho. No momento o empresário colocava Louis em primeiro lugar no mais novo hanking criado.

O de corpo mais bonito do mundo.

Louis estava lá em cima da cama só de boxer sentado contra os calcanhares com as mãos firmemente agarradas nas coxas enquanto devolvia o olhar pesado de Harry que se acomodara em um pequeno sofá de dois lugares no canto do quarto. Eles _realmente_ iriam fazer isso, Styles nem sequer perguntara se Tomlinson queria porque a ideia viera do mais novo e ele somente obedecera o pedido de sentar e ficar quieto, esperando o tempo do francês para se acostumar com a ideia de se expor dessa forma.

A música começava como uma trilha sonora excitante no fundo, baixa demais para o pensamento de Harry que queria ver as paredes tremerem com a batida assim como suas pernas tremiam de excitação ao ver o francês começar a subir as palmas pelas coxas grossas, os olhos fechando e deixando somente o peso do olhar de Styles perfurar a atmosfera. O empresário parecia ficar cada vez mais quente ao imaginar quanta confiança Louis precisara para ficar no meio de uma cama king size sozinho se tocando com uma espectador calado no canto. Harry sabia que essa confiança provinha do fato que Tomlinson sabe exatamente o que ele e seu corpo o fazem.  _Esse é o meu garoto, orgulhoso do caralho._

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

Devagar Louis passara os dedos firmemente por sua pele, pequenos rastros vermelhos sendo formados por onde seu toque passava e Harry estava tão concentrado que conseguia ver a cor sumindo segundos depois. Ele continuara calado com o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, o coração martelando contra seu peitoral cada vez mais forte ao ver Louis passar a mão levemente, quase imperceptível, sobre a boxer e sua ereção já grande e aparente sob o tecido.

_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type_ _th_ _at sticks around like something in your teeth_ _…_

O empresário conseguia sentir sua pulsação se igualar a melodia que preenchia o quarto tão forte quanto a presença de Louis e suas mãos contra a pele gostosa que cobria suas coxas e sua bunda ainda prensada contra os calcanhares. Harry via isso claramente como um desafio se ele poderia se controlar sentado ali enquanto Tomlinson afundava os dedos contra a boxer e massageava seu pênis tão ereto quanto o do mais velho. Seria um grande problema se Harry _adorasse_ desafios.

_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

Louis então começara com um ritmo constante contra o tecido de sua boxer, realmente se masturbando para Harry enquanto mordia os lábios e repreendia alguns palavões que escapavam mas se perdiam na melodia gloriosamente erótica de AM. Styles sentia que não poderia piscar sem perder um movimento da mão ágil do francês, os dedos provavelmente sentindo a quantidade de pré gozo que escapava por sua glande e visivelmente molhavam a boxer que tinha uma pequena mancha mais escura onde o polegar do médico acariciava com verdadeira vontade. Apesar disso ele recusava abrir os olhos e suportar a intensidade do olhar de Harry quase engasgando com a visão.

_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

_I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

O corpo de Styles começara a realmente tremer, por todos os lugares, quando Louis aumentou a velocidade e a voz, revelando os gemidos em francês e alguns em um inglês quase inteligível que Harry tinha certeza que atormentariam-no pelo resto da vida. _"Oh oui, oui", "C'est bon"... "Harry.. fuck"_ _._ O mais velho estava concentrado nas mãos de Louis, seus dedos brincando com a barra da boxer CK parecendo em dúvida se tirava de uma vez ou continuava brincar com a sanidade de Styles até a morte.

_How many secrets can you keep?_

Louis então baixou um pedaço miserável da boxer até sua glande escapar e prender contra o elástico, o pré gozo molhando a barra e os dedos do francês que esbarraram no local antes de continuar a apertar e mover-se em busca de alivio. O tecido já estava tão molhado em determinadas partes que Harry conseguia ver uma veia grossa e saliente ser delineada sob o tecido, suas mãos indo para a própria coxa na tentativa de impedir vários movimentos, um deles ir correndo até a cama.

 _Cause there's this tune I've found_ _t_ _hat makes me think of you somehow_ _…_

\- Oh merda, isso é _tão bom_... - Louis gemeu pela primeira vez conseguindo manter o seu francês longe do inglês arrastado, o corpo inteiro tendo um espasmo longo que fora perceptível para o olhar afiado de Harry. O empresário afundava os dedos contra as coxas enquanto mordia a bochecha e os lábios na tentativa de se controlar, Tomlinson cada vez baixando um pouco mais do tecido e revelando um pouco mais do membro grande e grosso.

_And I play it on repeat_ _…_

Harry então tivera que segurar na lateral do sofá para se manter quieto nele quando Louis se deitou na cama falando um palavrão que Harry nem entendera e não saberia dizer nem em qual língua fora. Sua mão praticamente rasgou a boxer na hora de tira-la e finalmente deixar seu pênis se livrar do aperto provavelmente desconfortável. O menor deixou as costas baterem contra os lençóis finos e macios, mas ainda sim dera um grunhido que fizera todos os cabelos do braço do empresário se arrepiarem e seu olhar escurecer ao focar no pênis grosso do francês totalmente duro e com as veias delineando boa parte da extensão, o pré gozo molhando a glande inteira e deixando-a mais vermelha ainda. Harry estava pensando seriamente em como seria se sua vida se ele desmaiasse.

_Until I fall asleep_ _s_ _pilling drinks on my settee_ _…_

Louis então começara a se masturbar agora sem peça de roupa alguma, gloriosamente nu no meio da cama se contorcendo com a mão subindo e descendo devagar por sua extensão, obviamente esperando que Harry cumprisse com os pensamentos e desmaiasse de tesão. Lá estava o médico francês que já o havia feito se masturbar várias vezes com o pensamento concentrado naquela bunda. Ele estava ali, totalmente nu com a mão masturbando o próprio pênis como um show particular para Harry e o adicional que Styles mais gostava no momento; Louis agora é seu namorado. _Seu_.

_Do I wanna know If this feeling flows both ways?_

O sofá estava literalmente sendo agarrado pelos dedos grandes de um Harry Styles quase desesperado assistindo o namorado se masturbar agora com mais velocidade, a mão batendo contra os testículos que lembravam à Harry como os dele estavam doendo e implorando por alívio que o empresário recusava a dar por medo de perder a concentração e acabar não desfrutando totalmente do show. Talvez seja a primeira vez que Harry não saiba o que fazer, só sabe que ele poderia assistir Louis pelo resto da vida dessa forma.

_Sad to see you go, sort of hoping that you'd stay_ _…_

\- H-Harry por favor - Louis choramingou abrindo os olhos e virando o rosto para encarar Harry, o mais novo agora se masturbava tão rápido que seu corpo se curvava na cama e ele mal conseguia falar sem sua voz falhar ou tremer. Era uma visão linda. Uma visão que se dependesse de Harry ele não se esqueceria nunca, disso ele tem certeza. - Amor, por... Por favor... _S'il vous plaît... Oh merde!_

_Baby we both know that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day..._

O olhar desfocado de Louis não deixava de ser intenso e fodidamente gostoso para Harry que sentia seus dedos doerem de tanta força contra o pobre sofá. Ele não durara mais cinco segundos assistindo Louis tocar as próprias bolas e sussurrar seu nome em um tom submisso e descontrolado antes de estar atravessando o quarto e deitando em cima de seu francês, procurando seus lábios desesperado enquanto ouvia o namorado soltar um gemido de satisfação e alívio.

_Crawling back to you_ _…_

\- Para cima, amor. - Harry grunhiu com a voz cada vez mais rouca por conta da excitação que tomava conta de todo o seu corpo e o deixava quase sem visão alguma, tudo escurecendo do nada e voltando ao normal aos poucos enquanto ele segurava o quadril de Louis e o puxava para cima do seu corpo. - Tire para mim...

_Ever though of calling when you've had a few?_

_Cause I always do_ _…_

Louis puxou o resto da roupa de Harry quase agressivamente, desesperado pelo contato de pele com pele que o momento finalmente proporcionava. Styles estava apaixonado pela forma como o corpo deles arrepiavam-se e encaixavam-se um contra o outro, estava apaixonado pela visão que o quarto tinha da piscina lá fora e como o local exclamava sexo por todos os lados assim como a batida gostosa da música que continuava a tocar pelo quarto. Ele andava precisando disso, precisando de _Louis_.

_Baby, I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

Com um movimento relutante por conta da quebra de contato Harry se esticou na cama para pegar o tubinho de lubrificante que Louis colocara ao lado do pequeno abajúr na mesa de cabeceira com cores claras que contrastava escandalosamente com os pensamentos escuros e nublados do empresário. O peitoral do mais novo perdeu o calor do peitoral de Harry por alguns segundos antes dele se arquear para beijar o namorado novamente.

_Now I've thought it through_ _…_

\- Na minha barriga. - Harry falou quase gemendo enquanto abria o lubrificante e com as mãos totalmente tremulas passava contra alguns dedos ainda assistindo o namorado beijar seu peitoral e sentar onde ele mandara, a barriga de Harry ganhando um peso novo com as coxas grossas e a bunda perfeita do menor.

_Crawling back to you_

_\- Doigtes-moi Harry... Oh merde... -_ Louis já havia falado dois dias atrás por _mensagem_ que Harry tinha a melhor expressão facial do mundo quando estava tendo prazer, hoje o empresário totalmente discordava disso.

Louis tinha.

Seus olhos se fecharam com força depois do pedido sujo para o maior dedá-lo e seu maxilar trancara enquanto Styles passava o dedo anelar por sua entrada, sentindo o menor ficar tenso sobre seu toque antes mesmo que ele movesse os dedos novamente.

Harry não era um filho da puta egoísta para passar a noite inteira querendo olhar Louis franzir o rosto então ele puxara o namorado para um beijo tentando distrair enquanto começava novamente os movimentos com o dedo. Ele nunca perguntara diretamente quanto tempo Louis estava sem fazer sexo, mas ele sabia que fazia algum tempo desde o namorado “incrivelmente bonito mas infiel”, o fato é que ele poderia ter tido alguns casos depois. Harry não sabia, não se interessava em saber e iria com calma de qualquer forma.

Com o passar dos minutos Harry conseguira colocar o dedo anelar dentro de Louis e agora ele escorregava molhado, melando a entrada e parte da bunda do francês que beijava Harry por onde quer que seus lábios roçassem. Era lindo assistir seu rosto franzido e seus murmúrios de prazer enquanto Styles colocava e tirava lentamento o dedo, circulando sua entrada com o dedo do meio e conseguindo até beliscar sua pele em pura provocação antes de afundar novamente contra sua entrada. O empresário tinha certeza que seu rosto estava vermelho de tantos beijos e mordidas que o médico dava.

Mais minutos se passaram e Harry sentia seu pênis doer tanto que suas costas estavam arqueando um pouco da cama na tentiva de conseguir roça-lo contra Louis. Quase como se o francês lesse mentes suas coxas se ergueram um pouco e os dedos de Harry quase escaparam antes dele sentar novamente e dessa vez bem em cima do membro dolorido de Styles.

\- Oh cacete! - Harry grunhiu jogando a cabeça para trás e respirando fundo talvez mais de duas vezes enquanto Louis se movia e beijava sua garganta.

Então tudo começou a ganhar um ritmo acelerado, como se eles estivessem acabados de ser permitidos para levar a relação para um nível pouco mais profundo. Louis pôs as mãos no peitoral de Harry e começou a entrar e sair cada vez mais rápido, cavalgando nos dedos do empresário que se recusava a virar um centímetro que fosse para atingir sua próstata, quase como um castigo por todas as vezes que Louis havia sido um arrogante. O problema é que Harry sabia que isso teria volta, cedo ou tarde.

\- _Oh yeah, yeah_... Droga, Harry... - Louis choramingou parecendo não saber se o prazer estava maior do que a agonia de não conseguir mais, de estar sendo recusado mesmo seus olhos implorando para o maior. Harry _agora_ sim se sentia um filho da puta, e ele estava _adorando_ isso.

Louis estava disposto a conseguir seu mais, e quando Harry o negou pôde ver como o francês era brilhante e um desgraçado esperto ao assisti-lo começar a gemer " _Harry_ " " _plus fort Harry, yeah baby_ ". Ele estava pedindo mais forte e Harry mal movia os dedos, mas seus gemidos eram tão gostosos que por um breve momento Styles pensou que talvez devesse levantar e desligar a música para ouvir somente o namorado.

Ambos conseguiam ver com o peitoral de Harry estava marcado com arranhões extremamente vermelhos e em algumas partes era possível ver sangue ameaçando sair caso a pele fosse apertada novamente. Era fodidamente quente, Harry queria que Louis marcasse seu corpo inteiro e se orgulhasse de manhã por ter deixado o namorado vermelho e arranhado.

O mais novo ainda cavalgava em Harry desesperado para achar sua própria próstata, Styles tinha dedos gigantes que conseguiriam facilmente achar o ponto, só bastava ele _querer_.

\- Har-ry por favor... - Louis tentou novamente enquanto sentia o pênis grosso de Harry roçar em suas nádegas, molhando-as com a glande dura e encharcada. Louis levou a mão para trás até conseguir dedilhar os testículos do namorado e finalmente tudo parecera escurecer com um simples mexer de dedos dentro de sua entrada. -  _Merde_! Oh, yeah, yeah! Porra _isso_! Oh baby por favor, não pare... Isso, _assim_!

Harry já não dava a mínima para gozar antes do tempo, seu pênis deslizando gostoso entre as nádegas de Louis juntamente com seus dedos. Ele sentia como se sua pressão estivesse caindo bruscamente porque o quarto por hora dava de ser enxergado e por outras não passava de um borrão.

Louis se impulsionou somente mais duas vezes contra os dedos de Harry antes de dar um grito tão excitante que o maior sentira que poderia passar semanas gozando quando fechara os olhos e deixara a sensação tomar conta de seu corpo inteiro, descendo por suas costas e explodindo por todo os lugares.

Harry gozara tão forte que ele achara que iria desmaiar por um minuto infinitamente longo. Louis caíra sobre seus braços ofegando tanto que Harry sentia seu coração bater até contra suas pernas que entrelaçavam-se e faziam uma pequena bagunça. A sensação era tão _maravilhosa_ , tudo o que o empresário fizera fora puxar o namorado e compartilhar um beijo como se quisesse explicar o que palavras não seriam capazes, até porque nem falar ambos não conseguiam.

Styles dormira minutos depois, mas não sem esperar que o namorado dormisse primeiro.

-x-

\- Tudo bem Styles, me diga a verdade! Você quem fez isso! - Louis gritou apontando a colher para o rosto de Harry como se fosse mesmo jogá-la. Bom, não duvidem de nada. - Tem trigo dentro do meu ouvido!

Harry em resposta ria como se fosse a qualquer momento cuspir os próprios orgãos, a bancada da cozinha servindo como apoio para ele se segurar e não escorregar na farinha que o namorado havia derrubado por todos os lados. Eles haviam acordado com uma disposição que Harry não tinha em anos, ele estava simplesmente _se_ curtindo _e_ curtindo o novo namorado, era incrível.

\- Você vai... Limpar... Isso... Bundão - Harry tentava dizendo entre as gargalhadas, rindo cada vez mais porque Louis olhava pronto para matá-lo. - Caralho Lou, você derrubou com a bunda!

\- _Non, je ne l'ai pas! Oh Mon Dieu!_ O que eu te fiz pra você me odiar tanto Harold? Tem farinha dentro das minhas calças! - Louis dramatizou pegando o saco da farinha e jogando na cara do namorado. - Eu só queria um bolo... _Dieu_ , não se pode mais confiar em namorados!

\- Tem farinha no seu pescoço! Ai socorro, tudo bem olha só, aqui vai a proposta senhor Minha Bunda É Tão Grande Que Eu Quebro Coisas, eu te ajudo à limpar e tomamos banho juntos, yeh? - Harry disse jogando o saco de farinha fora e limpando as bochechas do seu pequeno raivoso, parecendo um verdadeiro gatinho chateado. Harry achava impossível parar de rir.

\- Você tem que me dar apelidos novos, eu odiei esse. - Louis disse passando as mãos pelo pescoço de Styles e o puxando para um beijo lento e com gosto de suco e farinha. - Deve ter farinha até no meu dente, _merde_.

\- Onde ficam as vassouras e os panos e essas coisas todas que eu vou fingir saber usar?

\- Você é um desgraçado - Louis respondeu rindo do sinismo de Harry enquanto entrava na lavanderia minúscula que mal cabia ele dentro pra pegar um pano e um rodo. Essa manhã já começara bem.

Quando ele voltara na cozinha Harry estava sentado comendo o que teria sido a massa do bolo, seus dedos sujos sendo sugados enquanto observava o francês voltar e trancar o olhar no dele. Foram poucos passos até ele estar entre as pernas de Styles.

\- Você consegue ser lindo até coberto de branco, fantasminha. - Harry disse beijando os lábios de Louis novamente e rindo quando ele fez uma careta em resposta.

\- Posso prôpor algo?

\- Nope. - Harry brincou, baixando e beijando o pescoço do médico que dera uma risada e se encolhera para um pouco mais longe, pedindo que Styles parasse.

\- Sério porra, olha daqui a duas semanas eu terei que viajar para Itália por conta do trabalho da Stand Up To The Cancer. - Louis disse enquanto Harry assentia e logo ficava sério, como se estivesse acabado de ganhar um trabalho e o estivesse avaliando.  - Eles me pagaram para duas palestras em dois dias diferentes mas eu vou passar uma semana. Nós... Hum... S-só se você quisesse é claro, poderíamos ir juntos... Eu vou levar minha pequena, você poderia levar os seus... N-não que eu queira uma viagem em família, m-mas é que a idéia pareceu boa hoje mais cedo e... _Mon Dieu.._

 _-_ Hey, calma aí french boy. - Harry disse rindo e afastando a franja de Louis até que ela não estivesse atrapalhando sua vista. Seus olhos pareciam com medo de Harry fazer algum comentário idiota, mas ele não faria porque a ideia parecia maravilhosa.

Uma semana sem o estresse mental e físico que a empresa causa, curtindo os filhos e o namorado que tem mais um pequeno pacote. Harry sentia que poderia facilmente se acostumar com essas ideias novas, talvez ele estivesse mesmo a vida toda precisando de um alguém além dos filhos. E talvez esse alguém fosse seu namorado médico francês que ainda esperava por uma resposta. Talvez definitivamente fosse ele.

\- Eu e meus pacotinhos adoraríamos, _mio amore._


	13. Two Of Us

Louis estava sentado na pequena banheira do banheiro ao lado da suíte fazia pouco tempo, mas tempo o suficiente para ele pensar em algumas coisas. Harry havia saído pra comprar algo comestível já que eles haviam destruído a metade da comida na tentativa de fazer o tal bolo que nem dera certo.

Ele passara um bom tempo pensando em como fora ótimo dormir com as pernas entrelaçadas em alguém novamente, como Harry cheirava bem, massageava os pés contra os dele, o encolhia contra seu peitoral largo e murmurava coisas que talvez Louis nunca fosse entender.

Quando o francês acordara Styles já estava de olhos abertos encarando o teto enquanto os dedos massageavam a cintura do namorado, a sensação fora tão boa que Louis quase fingira que estava dormindo para que ele não parasse. Os dois ficaram algum tempo conversando sobre a possibilidade de fazer um bolo antes de Harry carregá-lo com as mãos firmes em sua bunda até o banheiro. Louis quase não esperou o maior terminar de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes antes de estar puxando seu corpo e o beijando com força. O resultado disso fora um orgasmo de bom dia, nenhum dos dois parecia sequer lembrar do trabalho e da vida real na hora de ir para a cozinha.

O fato é que Louis parecia ter achado alguém para dividir suas vontades, como a de se aquietar e ter um relacionamento sério. Ele não é mais tão novo assim, tem uma filha e uma carreira para cuidar, não tem mais essa vontade e possibilidades de ir para baladas e ficar com garotos que não fazem questão de sequer saber seu nome. Até porque Louis não queria isso. _Não mais_. Agora Louis quer somente seu britânico.

Estava chovendo desde que o médico acordara de madrugada para beber água. As portas de vidro davam uma visão clara do céu escuro e a piscina quase transbordando com a quantidade de água. Louis não se importava porque ele sempre gostara de chuva, de como tudo parecia duplamente aconchegante com o barulhinho de água caindo. Quando ele sentara na cama enorme usando somente uma camiseta de Harry tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em como queria o namorado de volta pra se enroscar contra ele com o barulho da chuva no fundo.

Antes que seus pensamentos fossem mais longe que isso ele buscou seu telefone e ligara para mãe afim de ouvir notícias da filha.

_"Ello?"_

\- _Bonjour_ mãe! - Louis disse sorrindo com a voz adorável da mãe, ele estava pensando em colocar essa manhã no hanking de melhores manhãs do ano.

_"Ello sweetheart, como vão as coisas?"_

\- Ótimas, você?

_"Mark achou que o dia estava ótimo para ir ao zoo com as garotas, mas acho que vai chover... Ótimas por algum motivo em especial?"_

\- Eu converso melhor com a senhora amanhã, yeh? Anne está acordada? Ela também foi?

 _"Está assistindo um desenho ridículo com alguma coisa envolvendo o nome Gumball... Juro que esse programa deve ser americano, não tenho dúvidas"_ Jay disse com seu sotaque bem mais pesado que o de Louis que riu em resposta.

\- Posso falar com ela, por favor? _Je_ _t'aime maman..._

_"Je t'aime aussi, mon petit"_

Louis esperou alguns segundos a filha atender enquanto levava a gola da camisa grande do namorado até o nariz. Harry cheirava divinamente bem, Louis tinha vontade de fundir o nariz em seu corpo. O nariz e outras coisas.

 _"Dad!"_ Anne gritou do outro lado da linha enquanto Louis tirava a camisa do nariz e ria.

\- Ello Êne sunshine! Como você está?

_"Daddy... Daddy... Pai, ontem a Fizzy me deu uma boneca yeh? Não é a barbie, pai! E ela disse que você chega 'manhã... Vou te mostrar ela..."_

\- Tão cedo e você já está essa macaca gritando por causa de uma boneca? Essa é minha garota, pai não vai demorar muito kay?

Anne riu e Louis sabia que ela estava assentindo, como se ele conseguisse ver. Ela falou mais algo sobre cereal integral ser ruim, mas Mark comera quase uma caixa toda sozinho e quando Anne esquecera de responder ele sabia que estava atrapalhando-a assistir o desenho animado então se despediu e ouviu a filha mandar um beijo enorme antes de desligar.

Minutos depois Harry chegou e começou a mexer nos armários, Louis até pensou em se levantar da cama e ir ajudar, mas a sensação do edredom sob seus dedos e suas coxas estava tão boa que ele não movera um músculo e esperara Styles entrar no quarto.

Harry levou um longo tempo parado na porta olhando Louis, tanto que o francês estava prestes a perguntar se havia algum problema antes do mais velho se mexer e andar devagar até a cama.

Calado ele rastejara até o namorado e o deitara devagar, beijando seus lábios e descendo as mãos pelas coxas fartas do médico que suspirava baixinho ao receber um beliscão na base de sua bunda, Harry finalmente percebendo ele estar vestido _somente_ com sua camisa.

\- Eu comprei chantilly... Nada melhor do que Louis e doce. - Harry murmurou em seu pescoço, mordendo a pele lentamente e subindo a trilha até os lábios de Louis novamente, o nariz roçando o menor levemente antes dele levantar o rosto e encarar os olhos azuis. - Alguém já disse que você tem o nariz mais lindo do mundo?

\- Diferente do seu. - Louis disse rindo e mordendo a bochecha de Harry enquanto o assistia fazer uma careta e morder seu nariz. - Ouch!

\- Eu liguei para minha mãe e disse que agora eu tenho um namorado. Sim, por telefone porque é mais fácil de aguentar os gritos. - Harry disse se mexendo na cama até ter os joelhos cravados na cama e as pernas de Louis entrelaçadas em sua cintura, a camisa a poucos centimetros de mostrar partes que o francês fazia questão de mostrar no momento.

\- Ela gritou, de fato? - Louis perguntou puxando a camiseta de Styles por sua cabeça e beijando seu ombro lentamente, começando aquela maratona de carícias que ele pensara mais cedo ouvindo o som da chuva.

\- Sim. E ainda disse que queria seu sobrenome para puxar ficha crimimal, dona Anne sabe o que faz. - Harry disse parecendo divertido enquanto Louis ria contra sua clavícula e deixava um beijo sobre o local.

\- O nome da sua mãe é Anne também? Que coincidência adorável. - Louis comentou parando de falar quando Harry voltou a beijá-lo por alguns segundos. - Eu deveria saber disso antes.

\- Você fala, fala e fala e não me deixa falar. Tipo, nunca. Eu sei quantas irmãs você tem, sei a idade de todas, sua mãe Jay, seu pai Mark, seu amigo gay Stanley, como você queria ter nascido em Paris, como você tem relação amor e ódio com a França, que seu francês é considerado caipira e que você odeia ser chamado de caipira. Agora me diga algo que você saiba sobre mim que não seja meu sobrenome e meu emprego. - Harry desafio claramente segurando a risada enquanto Louis fazia uma careta indignada e beliscava sua bunda.

\- Eu sei que seu último nome é Styles. - Louis disse começando uma espécie de massagem na bunda do namorado com as mãos firmemente plantadas dentro do bolso do jeans de Harry. - Mr. Edward Styles. Sei que você tem dois filhos, gosta de um bom vinho, tem uma mãe chamada Anne, usava drogas, sente cócegas no pescoço, gosta de usar meias, é irmão mais velho da Gemma, se depila - o que eu adoro, nunca pare - e anda por aí com alcóol em gel, o que eu acho bem gay da sua parte. Mas eu também sou gay então eu não me importo.

\- Fiquei com vontade de jogar meu alcóol em gel em você agora, _mon petit._ \- Harry brincou movendo os quadris para cima de acordo com os puxões que Louis dava em sua bunda.

\- Que homem carinhoso.

\- Só pra você, amor.

\- Use esse carinho todo para cobrir meu corpo de chantilly baby. Esse barulho de chuva é ótimo...

\- Para que? - Harry perguntou sorrindo e não dando ação alguma de quem iria levantar.

\- Para dar ao seu namorado mais dois orgasmos de presente antes das duas da tarde, não seja egoísta Harold.

\- Sempre tão exigente, Lewis. - Harry sussurrou acabando de vez com toda a conversa.

-x-

\- Você tem _duas_ opções, Styles. - Louis disse praticamente chutando o rosto de Harry deitando com as pernas em seu colo do outro lado do sofá. Os dois estavam com o cabelo molhado ainda do banho que Louis praticamente tivera que jogar o namorado dentro antes de conseguir tirar todo o chantilly do corpo.

\- Não tenho nada, eu quem mando aqui, me dê esse controle. - Harry grunhiu passando a mão gigante no rosto como se estivesse prestes a bater ela na bunda de Louis. Não que o francês fosse reclamar. Na verdade ele adorava o fato de sua bunda encaixar perfeitamente nas mãos grandes de Harry.

\- Ou você ouve as opções ou eu te faço engolir o controle, Harry. - Louis ameaçou ouvindo Styles dar uma risada e revirar os olhos em seguida.

\- Você está muito estressado, Louis.

\- Eu adoro você falando meu nome.

\- Com toda certeza você adora. _Me_ adora.

\- Futebol não é uma opção para assistirmos agora. Nem Kepping Up With The Sei-lá-quem. Honestamente, qual seu problema?

\- Meu problema é a sky dizendo que metade dos canais está fora de área. E você com seu pé na minha cara. - Harry disse levantando em um movimento rápido e deitando em cima de Louis pelo que parecia ser a décima vez no dia, as mãos segurando firme a cintura do francês.

\- _Vous êtes mal mes fesses_. - Louis disse sorrindo e baixando um pouco mais no sofá até estar com a bunda mais acomodada, Harry rindo da vergonha alheia.

\- Eu não estou machucando sua bunda, bom, ainda. - Styles respondeu ainda rindo e abraçando o menor com força.

\- Você fala italiano também? _Ho ragione?_ \- Louis perguntou meio bruscamente beijando as pálpebras do namorado enquanto se perguntava mentalmente porque demorara tanto para tirar essa folga.

\- _Sì. Potrei sempre usare questo per sedurre..._ \- Harry sussurrou baixinho, os cabelos do braço de Louis arrepiando bruscamente em resposta.

\- Você realmente poderia usar isso pra me seduzir, mas eu não entendo muito bem... Burlava as aulas de italiano pra assistir os caras jogando futebol americano na quadra da escola. Não que eu goste de futebol _ou_ da America, mas era ótimo ver os garotos sem camiseta, não vou mentir.

\- Porque eu ainda tenho esperanças em você? - Harry perguntou rindo e Louis bufou já sabendo que Styles fazia coisas parecidas quando mais novo. - Uma semana na Itália e você irá querer casar comigo e meu sotaque fabuloso, me ouça.

\- Espero que o sotaque italiano seja bem melhor do que o francês, você não me impressiona. Casar com você? Eu já estou prestes a acabar com esse namoro, principalmente porque você queria assistir futebol depois do orgasmo lindo que eu te dei. Isso não são modos.

\- Você me irrita.

\- Você me deixa com vontade de chorar. De frustração. Dá para parar de beliscar minha bunda _pour l'amour de Dieu?_

\- Você gosta! Olha, minha filha provavelmente nunca mais irá querer falar inglês na vida quando te conhecer. Minha vida vai se transformar em um inferno de _oui papa, je t'aime papa, j'ai faim papa.._. Temos que parar com o francês, Lewis.

\- Você me irrita. - Tomlinson respondera bufando e beliscando Harry de volta. - Passaremos sete dias na Itália... Você não acha isso cedo demais? Ou no mínimo estranho estarmos levando todos os três para algo que absolutamente parecerá com uma viagem familiar...

\- Eu vejo mais como uma chance de todo mundo se conhecer. Ah você irá adorar meus dois artistas, sete horas da manhã e Taylor está literalmente gritando para trocarem a fralda dele, e Amy adora os primeiros raios solares do dia para imitar a voz do carinha das meninas super poderosas, se você não fugir talvez eu deva te pedir mesmo em casamento e colocar metade dos meus bens no seu nome.

\- Primeiros raios solares para Anne significam dormir mais ainda, eu culpo Zayn, é óbvio. _Lazy ass_ do caralho não ensina nada que preste para minha filha.

\- Pobre Zayn pega culpa por você ser preguiçoso?

\- Anne normalmente dorme com ele quando eu pego turnos noturnos, eles vão até 11 horas da manhã dormindo se eu deixar.

\- Sabe que a primeira palavra de Taylor fora Papa? Jesus sabe como ele aprendeu isso, Amy quase nunca me chamara assim.

\- Esse sou eu me metendo nos negócios da família sem sequer saber quem vocês eram. O nome da sua filha é Amy? - Para Louis soava estranhamente familiar.

\- Amelie. - Mais ainda. - Veio com esse nome escrito em uma folha quando a pessoa largou ela, eu não quis diferente. Ela realmente tinha um rostinho de Amelie.

\- Você parece ser um pai maravilhoso Harold. - Louis disse baixinho, quase como uma confissão enquanto fechava os olhos e deixava Styles morder sua orelha e jogar ar quente contra a pele sensível. - Diferente de como você verdadeiramente é como namorado.

\- Fale isso depois que eu tiver te dado o milésimo orgasmo do dia. Você está contando?

\- Com toda certeza. Sabe Hazzy, eu acho que deveríamos fazer uma reeducação alimentar em você, sem muito doce e mais frutas...

\- Eu estou gordo demais pra você? - Harry perguntou levantando um pouco o corpo e olhando devagar enquanto Louis ria e bufava. - Em questões de que então? Stamina?

\- Em questões de gozo, óbvio. - Louis grunhiu fechando os olhos como se Harry fosse burro demais para sua inteligência superior. Talvez Harry quisesse matá-lo. - Kay, kay, estou brincando!

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca. - Harry novamente silenciou a conversa por um bem maior.

-x-

o céu estava com nuvens tão escuras que Louis se esquecera como elas seriam se fossem brancas? E daí? Ele queria tomar banho de piscina com o namorado, e iria tomar banho nem que eles saíssem de lá precisando ligar para a emergência. Harry não se importaria, _claro que não._

\- Você vai gostar de mim sem os meus dedos, Louis? Você acha que poderá namorar um Harry sem dedos? - Styles perguntou tirando aos poucos o roupão no qual ele se agarrava veemente enquanto o médico checava se a piscina estava com o aquecedor ligado usando a ponta dos dedos do pé. - Eu vou ficar sem dedos nesse frio, sem _pênis_ até, nunca se sabe.

Louis em resposta lançou O Olhar - _Cala a boca, rapidinho_ \- e tirou o roupão dele na velocidade da luz, se jogando na água com a mesma velocidade e fazendo as pequenas ondas tocarem os dedos de Harry que confirmou ela estar relativamente morna. Talvez ele não morresse de frio, de fato. Se ele morresse seria culpa de Louis mesmo, então _foda-se_.

\- Uma vez eu assisti um documentário… - Harry foi dizendo distraído enquanto colocava o roupão em uma esteira e entrava devagar na água que apesar de morna ainda arrepiara seu braço e sua barriga, Louis conseguia ver de onde ele estava. - Que falava sobre _chicletes_. Porque eu falei isso? Pra distraír minha mente somente e bom, funcionou. Eu sou um homem inteligente, você deveria me amar.

\- Sua mente se distrai com pouco coisa, hum? Chicletes? Sério? - Louis perguntou colocando um pouco de água nas palmas e jogando com calma nos cabelos de Harry enquanto deslizava os dedos pra ajudar a molhar.

\- Hum… Minha mente está constantemente se distraindo com você e seu rosto então você tem razão. - Harry claro que não poderia ficar sem rebater, mas depois desse comentário a 'briga' parou e os dois ficaram calados enquanto Louis fazia o que queria com a água e o cabelo do namorado.

\- _Dieu_ , eu amo essas luzes. - Louis disse tocando nos pequenos quadradinhos de vidro onde guardavam as luzes na lateral da piscina. Ele conseguia sentir o sorriso de Harry contra seu pescoço enquanto as mãos roçavam as laterais até a bunda do francês. - E eu amo suas mãos, droga.

Harry se limitou a uma risada como resposta enquanto Louis colocava as pernas facilmente em cada lado de sua cintura. As mãos, que Louis tanto ama, seguraram firme sua pele enquanto a água deixava todo movimento muito perceptível. Tomlinson quase ria quando o maior roçara os dedos em um local sensível de suas costas na tentiva de não deixá-lo escorregar.

\- Você é lindo, _mon coeur..._

\- Incrivelmente _cheesy_ esse apelido, tipo chamar alguém de mozão. _Mô..._

Ai! Louis!

\- Desculpe! _Mon ange..._ \- Louis disse beijando os lábios gelados do namorado - Minha mãe por vezes me chama de Loulou e eu acho que ela escolheu o nome Louis justamente por isso... _Loulou_ também é um apelido carinhoso francês, sabe? Não tem tradução, é só um apelido.

\- _Awn... Mon coeur, mon ange, Loulou, mon gros..._ \- Harry disse fazendo uma careta boba e Louis jogou água em sua cara.

\- Me chamou de gordo!

\- Você é! - Harry rebateu rindo e quando Louis estava prestes a falar "Você também é!" o local ficou novamente quieto.

A barra de sua boxer, que muito provavelmente estava transparente, fora puxada para baixo até que os dedos de Harry estivessem livres para apertar e beliscar sua bunda sem o tecido impedindo. Louis talvez amasse quando o namorado faz isso.

\- Eu sei que nós temos que ir pra casa, e eu ainda vou trabalhar amanhã, mas eu quero beber. - Harry disse beijando o queixo e o maxilar de Louis em um ritmo constante.

\- Se você for buscar as cervejas eu deixo você me embebedar, _aproveitador_. - Louis disse divertido, uma perna roçando contra a de Harry na hora de deixá-lo livre para buscar as cervejas.

\- Isso soa como um plano pra mim. Soa pra você também, hum?

\- _Oui._

-x-

\- Eu não vou levantar, _Je refuse!_ \- Louis quase miou com a boca perto da orelha do namorado enquanto o segurava com força por trás ainda deitados na cama, os braços apertados no peitoral do mais velho enquanto sua perna estava perfeitamente encaixada na cintura de Harry. - Harold...

\- Seres humanos trabalham para sobreviver, Lou. - Harry respondeu totalmente sonolento, os longos dedos arrastando pela panturrilha perfeita do francês que tinha certeza que ele estava prestes a voltar a dormir.

\- Vamos ficar então só mais uma... _Década_. - Tomlinson sugeriu beijando os ombros largos à sua frente e movendo até o pescoço de Styles. - O hospital é tão ruim, tão cheio de pessoas sofrendo, eu sofrendo, _oh mon Dieu_ eu não quero sofrer alguém me dá um emprego novo...

\- Venha ser minha _sexy secretary_ , Gemma talvez não se importasse de perder o emprego por sua culpa. - Harry respondeu dando um suspiro longo e tirando lentamente os braços de Louis de seu peito. - Nós temos que ir, baby.

\- _Oh non non..._ O que aconteceu com fazer seu bebê feliz? - Louis perguntou literalmente pulando no colo de Styles antes que ele se levantasse, suas mãos encaixaram nas laterais do rosto do mais velho até eles estarem se olhando. - Você disse que iria me fazer feliz Harold, eu poderia estar quase chorando implorando para gozar, mas eu ouvi. Isso é injusto, amour. Tão... Injusto...

\- Tudo bem, podemos ficar aqui e acabar com a minha fortuna pagando as multas e processos contra mim por quebras de contrato que obviamente eu sofrerei já que eu não irei trabalhar. Você também ficará lindo com o nome sujo no Hall da Fama dos Tomlinsons... - Harry foi citando e antes mesmo que ele terminasse Louis já estava bufando e entrando no banheiro com raiva.

\- Nem sequer fomos conhecer a Tia Margareth que mora aqui do lado! - Ele gritou com a porta fechada, já sabendo que Styles estava rindo lá fora enquanto ele praticamente arrancava a camiseta para entrar no chuveiro acima da banheira.

\- Podemos vir aqui outro dia, príncipe, não fique bravo nem estressado yeh? Sua tia pode esperar. - Harry disse com a voz soando perto da porta como se ele estivesse encostado nela e Louis suspirou tão alto que as chances do namorado ter ouvido foram grandes.

\- Tome banho comigo, _s'il vous plaît?_ \- Louis perguntou baixinho, sabendo que Harry continuava ouvindo-o. - Eu não estou estressado, eu estou feliz, me desculpe...

Harry entrara no banheiro hesitante, parecendo esperar que o frasco de shampoo fosse parar em sua testa, mas só achou Louis parado passando as mãos no cabelo.

\- Te desculpar pelo que?

\- Por estar reclamando... Eu tive um fim de semana maravilhoso. - Louis disse observando Styles encostar de braços cruzados no batente da porta. - Eu realmente adorei, Harold. Obrigada.

\- Eu quem deveria estar agradecendo, french boy. - Harry sorriu fechando a porta atrás dele e tirando a calça de moletom devagar. - Pelo convite, por ter pedido a casa do seu pai, por ter deixado a pequena Anne por dois dias.

\- E por ter te aguentado. - Louis brincou envolvendo o pescoço de Harry e puxando-o para baixo da água quente que relaxara visivelmente os músculos dos ombros do empresário.

\- E por ter me aguentado. - Harry concordou beijando a clavícula do namorado que escorria água diretamente para o peitoral de ambos. Aos poucos Louis se permitiu fechar os olhos e desfrutar da água e o toque do maior em sua cintura, subindo por suas costas. - Vire.

Harry lavou o cabelo de Louis com a maior calma do mundo, os dedos longos massageando toda a região de uma forma ágil enquanto Tomlinson sussurrava baixinho como se sentia. Em francês. Apesar do médico ter permitido o mais velho praticamente lhe dar banho, Harry recusou a oferta de volta e lavou rapidamente o cabelo sozinho enquanto o menor olhava, alegando já estar tarde demais.

Louis sabia que apesar de Harry ter gostado dos dois dias ele estava morrendo de vontade de ir para casa e ver os filhos, então se apressou em terminar o banho e se arrumar. Ele não tinha espalhado tanta coisa pela casa, ao contrário de Styles, mas antes mesmo de acordar já estava tudo arrumado então depois que eles terminaram de se vestir só fecharam a casa.

\- Eu preciso comprar duas coisas e seria mais fácil comprar aqui do que em Londres, eu realmente esqueci. - Harry grunhiu passando a mão no rosto enquanto diminuía a velocidade do carro. - Tudo bem?

\- Se eu disser que está vou poder dirigir? - Louis perguntou esperançoso e Harry sorriu olhando-o.

\- Não.

\- Então que seja. - O francês ainda queria dirigir e não tinha tido sua vingança por ter sido negado, mas é algo que ainda será planejado, Harry que se prepare.

\- Eu deixo você dirigir a Rover. - Styles disse divertido e Louis se aproximou pra socar seu braço, dando uma risada.

\- Eu tenho uma, seu monstro!

\- Você deixaria eu comprar um carro pra você, de verdade? Aquela conversa lá em casa não era verdade, era? - Ele tentou adivinhar, olhando de ladinho com aquele sorriso vagabundo. - Você é orgulhoso demais, não estava falando sério.

\- Claro que não! Se eu quero um carro, _eu_ compro um carro. E eu não sou orgulhoso, só não quero ser sua namoradinha aproveiradora com o cabelo loiro e chiclete entre os dentes, yeh? - Tomlinson explicou enquanto assistia Harry manobrar o carro para o supermercado que eles vieram comprar dois dias atrás. - Mas eu falei sério sobre me deixar dirigir.

\- Não nos meus carros. Me deixe comprar um pra você e dirija-o o quanto quiser. - Harry disse parecendo genuíno e Louis quase grunhiu porque _por favor_ , genta rica é uma merda mesmo. Ele quer uma volta, não um carro! Ele realmente estava brincando na hora de falar que viraria uma boneca, Harry precisa aprender a diferenciar. - Não me olha desse jeito.

\- Vai comprar suas merdas e me deixa, eu não sou sua prostituta. - Louis grunhiu balançando a mão irritado e Harry riu porque, _porque ele é um filho da puta._ \- Não, não, non, me deixa.

\- Vem comigo, seu idiota. - Harry disse puxando-o do banco depois de abrir a porta ainda rindo e Louis pensou seriamente em roubar as chaves e deixá-lo aqui para quem quiser. - Você fica maravilhoso fazendo essa careta, _gostoso pra caralho_ , mas eu não vou cair nessa. Vamos, levante.

\- Então eu não posso lavar seu cabelo porque senão levaríamos muito tempo, mas você pode me arrastar pra droga do mercado?! - Louis grunhiu enquanto deixava Harry entrelaçar os dedos deles. - Você não queria que eu lavasse seu cabelo, só fale! O que você é? Christian Grey em uma versão melhorada de 2014? Não olhe pra mim!

\- Vou comprar um pote de alguma coisa com chocolate e você vai o caminho inteiro comendo, calado. Ou suco de maracujá. - Harry disse divertido e Louis não conseguiu segurar o sorriso enquanto revirava os olhos e seguia o namorado pelas sessões.

Louis estava totalmente adorando essa possível nova fase de sua vida. Ele sempre gostara de fases novas, de mudanças, descobrir coisas e compartilhar coisas dele, porém na hora que Harry parara na frente da ala de camisinhas e lubrificantes depois de já ter pegado suas duas coisas - o mercado todo basicamente - ele não tinha certeza se isso era algo novo que ele gostava.

Veja bem, Louis tivera poucos namorados e nenhum deles sequer iam em mercados com ele quem deirá comprar camisinhas juntos. Isso era algo totalmente novo para Harry também, mas ele não parecia se importar ou muito menos perceber a briga que Tomlinson estava tendo consigo mesmo para responder que sabor ele gostava. Não era nem vergonha, era _surpresa_. Um _grande_ surpresa. _Está no manual dos namorados comprar camisinha juntos?_

Harry escolheu sozinho porque Louis preferiu mexer nos próprios dedos, ele também preferiu não pensar em quando eles usarão os itens ou na noite passada e na retrasada e nem nada disso. Mexer nos dedos. Foco Lewis.

O empresário pagou, sorriu da forma mais filha da puta possível para a operadora de caixa que _realmente escreveu o número dela_ no comprovante antes de entregá-lo e enquanto eles saíam da loja Louis continuava a olhá-lo esperando que ele se explicasse ou simplesmente jogasse o papel fora. Harry entregou o papel para ele, dentre todas as outras opções.

\- Ligue pra ela qualquer dia desses, phone sex deve ser interessante, nunca tentei. - O _desgraçado_ disse com o sorriso _desgraçado_ enquanto andava para a _desgraça_ do carro dele com aquele andar de _desgraçado_. Louis está feito na vida.

Novamente Tomlinson dormiu no carro antes que Harry pudesse terminar de falar sobre o documentário de como os chicletes são feitos então ele perdeu as duas horas de viagem dormindo no banco inclinado no carro caro de Styles. Quando o mais velho o acordara eles passavam pelos limites de Londres e Harry reclamava de como Tomlinson era uma _boa_ companhia.

Louis realmente fizera Harry parar no acostamento da rua pra ir numa padaria comprar chá. Ele realmente fizera. E Styles jurava que estava apaixonado enquanto pensava em jogar o francês pela janela.

Quando eles chegaram na frente da mansão de Harry, Louis estava quase caindo no sono novamente com o celular em uma mão e o copo fechado com o chá gelado em outra. Os seguranças os cumprimentaram rapidamente e Styles estacionou o carro agilmente, Louis percebendo que ele quase deixava o carro ligado na hora de sair por ter visto os filhos na porta. Isso o fez rir enquanto saia lentamente atrás.

O que chamou atenção de Louis não fora a mãe de Harry, claramente era a mãe dele pela santa semelhança e como a mulher era tremendamente linda, e sim sua filha parada ali frente com um sorriso enorme.

\- Anne?!


	14. Soul Sister

Louis sorria abertamente e dava passos largos em direção a sua pequena, até conseguir chegar perto o suficiente para perceber que ela não era a _sua_ pequena. Era de _Harry_.

De repente tudo o que o francês queria era ceder para a gravidade e encolher como uma bola no chão enquanto deixava sua cabeça conectar pontos. Lá estava uma garota com o cabelo poucos tons mais claros que o de Anne, poderosos olhos azuis diferentes dos orbes esverdeados de sua filha, claramente mais alta e com aparência mais forte. A diferença era enorme, mas não era _nenhuma_. A garota também tinha as bochechas iguais, o formato dos olhos, a boca, o nariz idêntico, até a expressão assustada era uma fiel copia de Anne. Louis sentia seus joelhos ameaçarem realmente ceder.

Anne tem uma gêmea idêntica. E a gêmea, por uma obra do destino, é filha de seu namorado.

_Merde._

\- Louis? - Harry tentou chamar, obviamente todos percebiam como ele estava vidrado na pequena, mas seus olhos não obedeciam e recusavam tirar Amelie de vista. - Hey, amor, está tudo bem?

\- E-eu preciso t-te mostrar algo... A- Alguém - Louis balbuciou virando o corpo e já tentando puxar o corpo grande de Harry junto que permaneceu firme e segurando sua cintura para que ele ficasse no lugar. - H-Harry...

\- Isso pode esperar? Minha mãe queria mesmo te conhecer... - Harry sussurrou e Louis pensou seriamente se ele saísse correndo quantos minutos Styles levaria para alcançar e puxar ele de volta.

\- H-Harry por favor, não pode esperar, isso é-é urgente - Ele tentou falar, mas já era tarde porque o empresário realmente saiu puxando ele até a porta onde a mãe segurava Taylor firme no colo e olhava tudo curiosa e preocupada.

\- Hey Dad... - Amy disse sorrindo, momentaneamente esquecendo que Louis quase a atacara e ficara olhando com uma cara de psicopata enquanto corria em sua direção.

Ela desceu a pequena escada de vidro para envolver o pai com um abraço e Louis agora podia ver a santa perfeição de seu rosto e a semelhança extrema dela com sua filha, o sorriso e até a voz. Tomlinson realmente se perguntava como ainda não começara a chorar.

De repente tudo fazia sentido. Todos os problemas respiratórios de Anne, todas as suas dificuldades quando mais nova como as garotas do lar descreveram, ela não se desenvolver corretamente e ser tão pequenininha... Agora tudo parecia se encaixar enquanto assistia Amy beijar o pai, os braços grandes e a altura correta, bochechas grandes e toda saudável... Anne claramente fora o feto que recebera menos nutrientes e sangue durante a gestação, o caso com toda certeza fora uma gestação de gêmeos univitelinos, talvez elas tenham até compartilhado a mesma placenta. Isso é incrível e ao mesmo tempo assustador, Louis só tem certeza de querer chorar.

\- Hey princesa do pai, olha só pra essas presilhas no seu cabelo, que lindas. - Harry disse enchendo seu rosto de beijos e tudo o que Tomlinson conseguia fazer era encarar calado e assustado com a semelhança, como se nunca tivesse visto gêmeos idênticos na vida. E Anne nem estava do lado ainda para comparar. - Amy esse é o Louis, Lou essa é a Amelie... Ele é o namorado do papai, seja educada.

\- Oi _Luí_ , sou Amy - Ela disse agora parecendo mais confortável apesar de Louis continuar com cara de assassino, não conseguindo digerir as informações.

\- Ello princesa Amy... - Ele disse sorrindo e derretendo, quase literalmente derretendo, por conta de seu sorriso lindo com os dentinhos pequenos. Louis jura que se não fosse o cabelo e a cor dos olhos aquela seria sua filha. - É um prazer.

\- Ei Amy, ele é pai de sua amiguinha Anne. - Harry disse sorrindo e os olhos de Louis levantaram tão rápido que ele não sabe explicar como não saíram rolando para fora de sua cabeça.

\- Você conhece Anne?! - Ele quase gritou a voz saindo alguns tons mais altos e fazendo Styles dar uma risadinha. Harry sabe e não contou para ele?!

\- Não pessoalmente, mas nessa casa é Anne para lá, Anne para cá, Anne fala francês... - Harry disse piscando e Louis entendeu melhor a situação.

Vamos novamente fazer uma recapitulação dos acontecimentos antes que a mente de Louis estoure.

Harry é pai de Amelie que é irmã gêmea idêntica de Anne que é filha de Louis e as duas são amiguinhas na escola e Amy é a tão famosa colega da qual Anne fala todos os dias.

 _Nossa_ _bem melhor._

\- Oh...

\- Você é mesmo o dada da Anne? Sabia que ela desenha pra eu? - Amy disse alegre, já sem medo algum de se aproximar de Louis e tocando a barra da blusa dele enquanto Harry entregava sua mochila para a mulher que o francês havia visto dois dias atrás quando chegara aqui, Marta era seu nome.

\- Desenha pra eu, Amy? - Harry indagou segurando uma risada e agora que suas mãos estavam finalmente desocupadas ele jogou sua atenção para Taylor no colo de sua mãe que permanecia quietinha no canto da porta observando. - Tay!

Louis balançou lentamente a cabeça para tentar se concentrar em não cair e observou o bebe dar o maior sorrisão do mundo ao ver o pai lhe dar finalmente atenção, Harry indo de braços abertos para tira-lo do colo de Mrs. Styles. Taylor tinha o olho tão azul que Louis quase se via neles igual os de Amelie e provavelmente igual aos seus. O bebê assim que vira o médico dera um sorriso também e Tomlinson se perguntou se ele o reconhecera ou somente gosta de sorrir.

\- Mãe, este é o Louis. Louis essa é minha mãe Anne. - Harry dissera abafado com as palmas pequeninas de Taylor tentando entrar em sua boca, ele nem tentava parar de sorrir enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo loiro da filha mais velha, Amy quase ronronando com o carinho antes de sorrateiramente conseguir pegar o celular de Harry do seu bolso. - Nada de mexer no meu celular!

Anne era maravilhosa. Ela tinha olhos lindos, os cabelos castanhos e ondulados e um sorriso tão bonito e doce que Louis tivera vontade de abraça-la e guarda-la de baixo de seus braços. A vontade do médico se refletira provavelmente em seus olhos porque ela o puxou para um longo abraço, o cheiro de rosas misturando ao amadeirado do francês antes de afastar ainda sorrindo.

\- Anne querido, muito prazer. - Ela disse parecendo genuína e Louis esqueceu momentaneamente que queria arrastar Harry até a casa da mãe enquanto sorria de volta.

\- Todo meu Mrs. Styles, você tem uma familia linda. - Ele comentou olhando para Harry tentando tirar o telefone das mãos de Amy que se esquivava com risadas altas e Taylor que olhava divertido, provavelmente quase derretendo de saudades do pai.

\- Me chame de Anne, Mrs. Styles é a minha sogra. - Ela disse divertida abrindo mais a porta de casa para que Louis entrasse. - Você vai ficar e almoçar com a gente? Eu exijo que prove minha receita secreta, Harry adora e eu fiz especialmente pra vocês dois.

\- Oh... E-eu... - _Puxar Harry até minha casa ou comer como se nada estivesse acontecendo para agradar a sogra?_ \- Eu adoraria.

Louis decidiu o que faria em questão de segundos, um jantar para apresentar Anne para Harry e a mãe dele parecia ótimo, até porque carregar a força todo mundo para casa de sua mãe que é um pequeno inferno graças as suas irmãs acabaria virando um inferno maior ainda e Anne ficaria totalmente assustada, Amelie também. A familia deles saberia eventualmente que as duas tem uma gêmea, mas não precisava ser agora e nem de uma forma bruta e impensada.

Quando Anne segurou docemente o braço de Louis e puxou para dentro ele jurava que nunca entrara em uma casa tão bonita. Os moveis eram todos claros e a sala conseguia ser vista juntamente com as duas portas de correr longas e de vidro que levavam provavelmente para a cozinha. A sala de Harry provavelmente dava o espaço frontal da casa de Louis inteira, toda ampla e com uma televisão gigante na frente de um sofá gigante, nada parecia ser pequeno ou barato _. Ser podre de rico deve ser foda._

\- Harry filho, leve Louis para conhecer a casa enquanto eu ajudo Marta a terminar o almoço? Amy está me ajudando. - Anne disse sorrindo para Amy que assentiu feliz e orgulhosa de si mesma. Louis se lembrou de quando Anne termina de fazer um desenho e mostra para ele e Zayn com aquele ar de orgulhosa que o pai adora, elas são praticamente uma Xerox uma da outra.

\- Eu fiz sobremesa, dad! -Amy disse entregando o celular sem mais delongas e Harry apertou a ponta do nariz dela entre os dedos enquanto pegava de volta, ganhando uma risada gostosa em resposta.

\- Esse rapaz pode nos acompanhar? - Styles perguntou com Taylor em seus ombros, as perninhas curtinhas e gordinhas balançavam felizes como se Tay tivesse acabado de ganhar algum presente. Louis está encantado.

\- Depende, eu posso segurar ele?

\- Eu iria te forçar a fazer isso em algum ponto. - Harry brincou tirando Taylor agilmente de seu ombro e o endireitando no colo extremamente largo graças aos braços grandes e fortes. Louis está encantado com a familia Styles inteira, ele concluiu. - Tay, que tal ir para o Lou, huh? Você quer?

Ele não deu sinais de que queria, mas também não recusou quando Harry o passou para o colo do francês. Ele era um bebê pesadão, parecia mais gordinho cada vez que Louis o via e diferente da última vez que Taylor esteve em seu colo, dessa vez ele estava acordado e todo alegre pelo pai estar em volta. Todo mundo ama o Harry.

Eles então foram em direção a um corredor largo e com várias fotos em porta-retratos pela longa parede inteira. Louis nunca gostou muito de comprar quadros apesar de adorar fotos, talvez ele devesse fazer a mesma coisa e revelar algumas. O corredor tinha várias portas e no final dele tinha uma escada com pequenas lâmpadas embutidas na parede iluminando o caminho.

A primeira porta era uma biblioteca com várias prateleiras e um armário cheio de livros. No canto tinha uma mesa que pegava a parede inteira e no meio da sala um tapete que parecia incrivelmente felpudo estava coberto de brinquedos em cima. As janelas eram em somente um lado da sala, mas eram enormes e de vidro com a cortina bege aberta deixando o sol clarear o local. O segundo quarto era um quarto de hospedes assim como a terceira e quarta porta, todos eles parecendo mais caros do que dez quartos de Louis. Eles foram devagar pela escada até chegar ao segundo andar e Taylor estava tagarelando algo que era abafado pelo fato de suas mãos gordinhas estarem enfiadas dentro de sua boca. Louis queria gargalhar porque ele parecia acreditar estar mesmo fazendo algum sentindo enquanto o francês respondia com "Oh Yeah?" "wow Tay" "Uhum". Era engraçado e Harry olhava como se fosse a coisa mais linda que ele já vira na vida.

No segundo andar tinham quatro portas. A primeira era o escritório de Harry. O primeiro pensamento que Louis tivera quando ele abrira a porta fora extremamente impuro. Era uma sala enorme com as duas paredes laterais preenchidas com estantes brancas e livros em toda a extensão. Na parede aposta à porta tinha uma janela de vidro tão grande não poderia ser considerada janela e sim a parede logo. Dava para ver uma boa parte da rua e prédios altos do centro da cidade através dela, quando se aproximava mais podia ver a piscina de Harry lá em baixo. Uma poltrona preta larga de couro enfeitava um dos cantos com uma televisão menor embutida na parede. Louis ficara muito mais preocupado em repreender os próprios pensamentos ao observar a mesa grande e larga com a cor escura para combinar com o sofá que provavelmente deixava Harry o ser humano mais _gostoso_ _da face da terra_ quando trabalhando atrás dela.

Louis _tentou_ , mas era _impossível_ não imaginar o namorado jogando tudo o que tinha ali em cima no chão e acabando com ele em cima da droga da mesa.

Quando seus olhos saíram da mesa para o mais velho que havia deixado Louis observar melhor enquanto se escorava no encosto do sofá, tudo o que Tomlinson pensava era que a ideia era mutua. Harry deu um sorrisinho safado e cruzou os braços enquanto desafiava silenciosamente o francês a dar somente _uma_ palavra sobre isso. _Maldito_.

Louis se recusou a falar qualquer coisa e só respondia a Taylor e suas palavras árabes enquanto eles iam para o outro quarto.

\- Sabe, Zayn vai te adorar Taylor. Ele deve saber falar árabe além da língua oficial da malandragem que ele aprendeu durante a vida, vocês vão ser melhores amigos. - Louis brincava enquanto Harry abria a outra porta e dava espaço para ele entrar.

Era o quarto de Amelie. Tinha um tom de azul divino e a janela de vidro era igual ao do escritório, mas boa parte dela era coberta por uma cômoda branca que tinham vários produtos e coisas de garotas em cima, perfumes e talcos. Não tinha um guarda-roupa, mas tinha um local sem porta e só com uma cortina em um rosa leve que não deixava as roupas do closet amostra. Sua cama era gigante para uma criança tão pequena, mas tinham tantos ursinhos que talvez Amy nem caiba em cima sem tirar alguns. Tudo era revestido com um carpete branco que estava totalmente limpo. _Mon Dieu, eu quero ser milionário._

Taylor não ficou quieto até pegarem um brinquedo de Amy para ele antes de seguirem para o outro quarto. Esse era o quarto do bebê que tinha a mesma cor azul que o de Anne e janela também enorme no fundo não era coberta por nada, somente por uma cortina grossa branca que estava aberta e iluminava o quarto inteiro. Tinha um berço branco em um lado, mas também tinha uma pequena cama que estava coberta de bichinhos de pelúcia. No meio do quarto tinha um tapete felpudo com mais brinquedos de Taylor em cima e em uma parede tinha seu guarda-roupa que com certeza custara mais caro que todos os guarda-roupas de Louis juntos. A porta do banheiro estava fechada, mas Louis não abriu para ver e só foi até o berço mexer na decoração porque era tão fofinha e estava implorando por seu toque.

Antes de eles saírem do quarto Taylor cansou do braço de Louis e choramingou palavras em árabe para seu Dada pega-lo, os braços cheios de ursos enquanto Harry ainda carregara mais no caminho até a última porta. Ele abrira com o cotovelo enquanto afastava para o namorado entrar, a mão mesmo lotada de brinquedo ainda conseguiram beliscar a bunda de Louis.

Ok, Louis já não estava mais com o pequeno Taylor no colo então não era um pecado _tão grande_ ter como primeiro pensamento ele e Harry fodendo agressivamente na cama _gigante_ do quarto. Era como se Louis não enxergasse mais nada, só a cama.

O quarto era branco e o que restava de parede ao redor da janela gigante da parede oposta a porta estava pintado em um vermelho tão sexy que Louis não conseguia pensar em muita coisa além de sexo. _Sexo_. Tinha uma escrivaninha e um computador caro em cima, vários papeis e uma luminária bonita em cima dela que era igual a luminária da mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Louis deu uma rápida olhada para o closet com a porta de vidro, a porta do banheiro que estava fechada, os quadros bonitos na parede acima da escrivaninha, a poltrona preta e larga em um dos cantos e a televisão enorme na parede. Tudo parecia extremamente caro e sexy, mas nada comparado a maldita cama. É óbvio que quem estava lá fora não conseguia ver o quarto, mas era possível ver muita coisa da cama, Louis só conseguia pensar em si mesmo em cima de Harry observando a cidade toda lá fora e se permitindo pensar que talvez tenha alguém olhando, fingindo que a pessoa lá fora poderia ver o quão sujo e ele o namorado são. Exibicionismo nunca fora tão chamativo para Louis quanto agora.

\- Você já ficou com alguém aqui? - Louis perguntou tão baixinho que quase não fora possível ouvir sua voz, de repente com medo da resposta ser sim.

\- Não. Eu nunca trouxe ninguém pra minha casa. - Harry explicou sentando Taylor no meio da cama e o deixando lá, mesmo se o garoto bolasse dez vezes ele não acharia a beirada da cama. Lentamente Styles fez seu caminho até o francês, seus dedos se entrelaçando e um beijo sendo plantado suave em seu ombro. - O que aconteceu lá na frente, huh? O que foi aquilo?

É claro que ele percebera. Louis realmente tinha feito um pequeno show, ele ainda sentia o coração apertado contra o peito.

\- Eu preciso te levar para conhecer alguém. Precisa ser hoje, _oui._ \- Louis disse segurando no quadril do namorado firmemente, suas mãos parecendo encaixar no local. - É importante.

\- Preciso ficar preocupado? - Harry indagou, desviando o olhar somente para checar Taylor que estava ocupado com os bichinhos e o próprio pé coberto pela meia indo até a boca.

\- Não. - Louis disse decidido. Ele não queria estragar o almoço com um Harry ansioso.

\- Então nós almoçamos e você me leva lá, yeh? - Ele propôs e Louis assentiu, sorrindo minimamente e lhe dando um selinho curto e estalado. Tomlinson adora esses. - Não quero você preocupado, parecia que você tinha visto um fantasma.

\- _Pardon_.

\- Vamos lá pra baixo? Eu vou alimentar este dragãozinho e você vai poder decidir se quer mesmo encarar ser meu namorado. - Harry disse sorrindo e Louis assentiu novamente, os olhos fechando ao sentir o namorado roçar os dedos em sua barba feita. - Você fica _extremamente_ gostoso desse jeito... Hey, você já ligou para sua mãe? Já falou com Anne?

\- Na hora em que compramos meu chá, mas eu vou ligar agora. Como você consegue falar uma coisa boba, depois uma sexy e depois uma séria de uma vez só? Wow.

\- Aprendi com você, você é o rei dessa parada. Do nada você pergunta algo que não tem nada haver com o que a gente está falando, você não é normal amor.

\- Oh, cale-se _con_ , vamos lá pra baixo logo antes que você tenha uma sessão de spanking para aprender a me respeitar.

_-x-_

Harry sentira que Louis estava desligado durante o almoço inteiro. Anne conversava animada e ele respondia tudo com um sorriso, mas Styles conhecia-o melhor do que isso e percebia o sorriso não chegando nem metade do caminho do seus lábios até seus olhos.

Anne ficara encantada com o sorriso - _mesmo forçado por várias vezes_ \- e pelo sotaque _extremamente_ gostoso do novo namorado do filho, Harry conseguia quase ler seus pensamentos durante o almoço enquanto ela alfinetava na vida do francês. Ao menos ela havia adorado Louis, Anne fez questão de falar isso várias vezes. Antes que Harry pudesse sequer se situar, um jantar já estava marcado para o menor conhecer o resto da família. Tomlinson não parecera com medo ou intimidado pelo quase ultimato lançado por Anne, sua auto confiança pairava pelo ar na hora de se despedir e aceitar convicto o jantar. _Esse é meu garoto._

\- Eu vou buscar Anne na casa de minha mãe para levá-la para casa, você pode ir até lá? - Louis perguntou enquanto Harry entrelaçava os dedos no seu e largara Taylor com a vó para levar o francês até a porta.

\- Eu achei que você fosse trabalhar e levar Anne para a escolinha... Aliás me desculpe por não ter dito que eu sabia que as duas são coleguinhas antes. Sua cara de surpreso valeu à pena, apesar disso. - Harry disse divertido e ele percebera a dificuldade que Louis tivera em devolver o sorriso. - Lou, o que está acontecendo?

\- Amy pode faltar aula hoje? - O francês perguntou meio do nada, ignorando a perguntando enquanto olhava para os lados incessantemente em um gesto de nervosismo - Só por hoje. Eu realmente preciso que vocês dois passem lá em casa, por favor Harry. Peça para Gemma arrumar novamente sua agenda, _por favor_...

\- Você só tem que me prometer que está tudo bem, caralho você está me assustando. Eu achei de primeiro que você não havia gostado de minha mãe, agora eu estou em dúvida com o que está te mordendo... Me diga Louis.

\- Eu adorei Anne. - O médico dissera verdadeiro enquanto segurava ambas bochechas de Styles entre suas palmas. - Eu vou explicar. Só me prometa que você vai e também levará Amelie.

\- Eu prometo. - Harry selou, fechando o espaço entre eles e beijando Louis rapidamente antes de Amy ver algo, a pequena do empresário passeando pela sala com um pônei rosa chamado de Rosinha. - Te vejo daqui a pouco então?

\- _Oui_ , eu vou te esperar. - Louis disse em um tom alarmante e Harry assentiu com um sorriso cauteloso, os dedos largando a cintura do namorado e abrindo a porta grande e pesada um pouco mais.

Louis rapidamente conseguira o carro já que Jaxon fora buscá-lo na garagem e Harry assistira ele dirigir para fora da mansão antes de entrar novamente dentro de casa. Amy lhe enchera de perguntas sobre Louis, perguntando se eles eram namorados do tipo " _que beijam na boca_ " e perguntando se ela finalmente poderia ir brincar com Anne e ver sua coleção de desenhos. Styles rapidamente conseguiu fazê-la subir para tomar banho sozinha depois de um acordo sobre levá-la até _Êne_ em alguns minutos.

Harry decidiu deixar Taylor sem ir para a créche e Anne assegurou cuidar dele enquanto o filho não voltasse. Ele não sabia se deveria levar Taylor também para a casa de Louis, mas decidiu que era melhor deixar o pequeno em casa mesmo.

Rapidamente o empresário tomou banho e vestiu outras roupas, um pouco mais pesada por conta do vento forte e gelado que batia em toda Londres apesar do sol nem estar tão escondido hoje. Harry estava se sentindo _tão bem_ e tão disposto que até colocara um boné, as roupas informais e extremamente mais confortáveis do que as que ele usa diariamente para ir trabalhar. Ele estava simplesmente amando viver desde dois dias atrás quando se decidiu dar umas férias do estresse diário naquela droga de escritório.

Quando Amelie apareceu toda arrumadinha ele conversava sobre como ficaria sua agenda pelo telefone com Gemma que berrava por detalhes enquanto pausava somente para informar Harry dos seus horários e que estava mandando todos por email.

Ele pôs Amy na cadeirinha e nem deu tchau para Taylor porque ele estava quietinho assistindo desenho animado deitado em seu cercadinho na sala. Isso era milagre e quem é Harry para atrapalhar nas obras de Deus.

Gemma ainda tagarelava sobre seu fim de semana no auto falante do carro conectado a chamada enquanto Harry dirigia até um supermercado mais perto da casa de Louis e tentava pegar o caminho mais curto antes que Amelie dormisse no carro.

\- Filha, vamos comprar algumas coisas comigo? Não posso te deixar aqui sozinha, _sweetheart_. - Ele disse suavemente, os olhos da pequena Amy pareciam pesar uma tonelada enquanto ela o encarava e assentia.

Ele pegou-a no colo e entrou direto para a sessão de sorvetes, deixando-a escolher sonolenta o sabor antes de ir até a sessão de vinhos. Rapidamente ele pagou os itens e comprou chiclete enquanto Amy dormia mesmo em seu ombro, seu peso sendo sustentado em um braço de Harry. Ela tinha tentado ficar acordada, mas Styles demorara tanto para escolher o vinho que a pequena deixara as pálpebras ganharem a luta.

Ele calmamente arrumou-a na cadeirinha e colocou as sacolas no banco do passageiro, mandando uma mensagem para o namorado avisando que estava chegando. Louis respondera somente um " _ok_ ", sem os emojis idiotas que ele coloca até sem pensar no final. Harry sentia o coração apertar por não saber o que merda está acontecendo.

Quando ele chegara na frente da casa de Louis, novamente Amy tivera que ser carregada em um braço e as sacolas no outro, o empresário dando graças à Deus ao ver Tomlinson abrir a porta sem que ele precisasse bater com a própria cabeça.

\- Hey baby. - Louis sussurrou sorrindo. Ele estava com outra roupa, o cabelo molhado e um sorriso cansado brincando nos lábios, era realmente como se algo estivesse o mordendo todas as horas e Harry não gostava nem um pouco. Ele queria que o mais novo se sentisse ótimo como ele. - Esse boné me deixou com vontades, quem diria você fosse ficar tão bem em um... Me deixe pegar isso.

Harry entrou devagar com a filha ainda dormindo e olhou em volta esperançoso de ver a famosa Anne pela primeira vez. Apesar disso tudo parecia silencioso, como se somente o francês estivesse em casa.

\- Vou deixar isso na cozinha, um segundo. - Louis disse antes que Harry pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa.

Ele pensou em deitar Amy no sofá, mas se Anne estivesse em casa ela iria rapidinho acordar então Harry optou por deixá-la quietinha.

Até que um barulho chamou atenção do empresário que levantou o olhar da filha para o corredor até ter os olhos fixados em um corpo pequenininho. Um corpo pequenininho com a cabeça de _sua_ filha nele.

\- _Minha nossa senhora!_ \- Harry grunhiu quase deixando a própria filha cair enquanto observava o pequeno ser paradinho no corredor, assustada com o homem enorme no meio de sua sala. - Mas o que?!

 _Anne_. Anne era _Amelie_. Anne tinha o _rosto_ de Amelie.

\- _Oh meu pai... Mas que porra é essa? -_ Harry grunhiu não conseguindo acreditar, os olhos fechando várias vezes para ter certeza não ser uma miragem ou invenção de sua mente estranha.

 _Não_ era. Ali tinha realmente uma Amelie de versão menor. Os cabelos da pequena Anne eram mais escuros, seus olhos eram tão grandes quanto os de Amy, mas eram de um verde glorioso. Tudo parecia. Tudo era _igual_. O nariz, bochecha, lábios, formato dos olhos, a cor da pele até. Pareciam um espelho, só que Anne era menor, mais magrinha e parecia incrivelmente mais frágil ao contrário de Amy que é até gordinha. Seus dedos estavam nervosos na roupa, assim como a filha de Harry faz e ele olhou várias vezes de uma para a outra para ter certeza que não estava louco.

Harry não conseguia _acreditar_.

Quando seus olhos procuraram desesperados por Louis o francês estava na porta da cozinha, assistindo a primeira vista como se estivesse analisando as reações de Harry.

\- E-eu... _Oh meu Deus_...

\- Elas são gêmeas idênticas Harry. Amelie fora largada em sua casa e Anne em um orfanato, mas elas são.

\- Oh meu D-Deus... - Harry se aproximou um pouco mais, mas Anne dera passos apressados e amedrontados em direção ao pai, indo de bom grado para seu colo como a procura de um porto seguro. - L-Louis...

\- Eu quase enfartei quando vi Amelie. Eu achei que fosse minha filha! Eu até gritei o nome de Anne! Fora assustador, mas eu não podia falar enquanto você não olhasse pessoalmente, não podia criar um escândalo desnecessário. - Louis disse se aproximando com Anne. _Deus ela é linda._ \- Não precisa ter medo baby _Êne_ , ele é o pai da Amy, você não gosta dela? Porque não tenta acordá-la? Diga Oi para Harry.

\- Oi _Harreh_... - Ela disse lentamente tirando a cabeça do pescoço de Louis enquanto se inclinava para ter certeza que nos braços de Harry era mesmo sua amiguinha. _Sua irmã_. - Ela dormiu né?

\- Oi Anne, você é linda, santa semelhança - Harry disse aproveitando a aproximação para tocar as bochechas de Anne que ficaram instantaneamente quentes com o toque. - Você é um bebê lindo, querida.

Anne sorriu apesar de estar claramente com vergonha, ela até assentiu em resposta enquanto observava a irmã novamente. Eram lindas, as duas eram pequenas princesas e nem sequer perceberam que são irmãs.

\- Porque você não acorda ela, hein Anne? Toque a bochecha dela. - Harry sussurrou se aproximando um pouco mais, tanto que se ele inclinasse um pouco conseguia beijar a testa do namorado.

_Santo Deus quanta semelhança..._

Anne então tocou as palmas minúsculas no rosto da maninha, acariciando sua bochecha quase com medo de quebrá-la sob um toque tão suave. Seus dedos traçaram linhas imaginárias por alguns segundos antes de tocar abaixo do nariz de Amelie e fazê-la se mover com as cócegas. Em questão de segundos ela estava despertando um pouco mais com a risadinha suave da irmã provavelmente mais nova, os olhos azuis sonolentos procurando rapidamente a origem da risada.

\- Hey meu amor, acorde e dê um oi para sua _maninha_.


	15. Stay

A semana de Harry estava sendo uma merda. É claro que a culpa é de Gemma.

Depois da segunda-feira louca que ele tivera após descobrir que a filha do namorado é gêmea de sua filha Harry até se iludira achando que sua semana seria tranquila e ele conseguiria pensar em como apresentar Louis e Anne para o resto de sua familia. Ele se enganou claro. Harry não fora trabalhar na segunda como ele havia planejado, passara a tarde inteira e boa parte da noite sentado no sofá com o namorado em seus braços enquanto assistiam as duas pequenas conversarem como se o mundo fosse acabar e elas precisassem urgente colocar todas as palavras possiveis para fora.

Na terça-feira Gemma entrou no escritório com três pastas azuis grandes cheias de documentos, em cima o cronograma do dia imprimido em uma folha azul como se fosse para irritar mais Harry e um bilhete pequeno escrito _"Ligue para Louis e pergunte como o joelho do amigo dele está. Zayn caiu e se machucou. Você me deve outra, maninho"._

Na quarta-feira ela marcara no mínimo três reuniões com Harry tendo que apresentar todas as pautas e um almoço de negócios que fizera Louis quase esganar o empresário já que quartas ele tem uma folga e os dois poderiam ficar juntos. _Poderiam_. A solução fora quarenta minutos no telefone conversando sobre como o dia fora lixoso até Louis dormir com o aparelho na orelha.

Quinta-feira fora o dia das reuniões novamente e Harry tomara tanto café para não dormir em nenhuma delas e tentar ser profissional que ele passara boa parte da madrugada cantarolando musicas infantis na tentativa falha e estupida de dormir.

Na sexta-feira Gemma entrara na sala com uma graciosidade tão grande que Styles já deveria estar se preparando para a facada ou para algum anuncio desastroso sobre maquinas de café queimadas. Ele não perguntara nada, só deixara a irmã por uma folha em sua mesa com uma lista nada pequena de _convidados_. E está ai a bomba que Gemma estava trabalhando a semana inteira. _A facada fatal_.

\- Nunca vi tanto a palavra Styles e Tomlinson juntas em um lugar só, que merda é essa? - Harry perguntou desconfiado assistindo Gemma dar um sorriso lindo de lado que se ele não conhecesse melhor a peça teria aceitado dar até sua empresa para vê-la feliz. - Eu vou casar?

\- Não que eu saiba... Você pediu o Louis em casamento?

\- Não.

\- Então isso é _somente_ a lista de convidados para o _jantar de celebração_. Eu ainda não acredito que você tem alguém! De verdade, com ossos e cérebro e músculos e inteligência e um bônus maravilhoso que é a beleza! - Gemma foi cuspindo as palavras enquanto Harry encostava-se a cadeira e pensava se tinha alguma possibilidade de afogar a irmã em um copo de café. - Mamãe adorou a ideia, Louis disse que vocês estavam mesmo pensando em fazer um jantar e como eu sou uma Styles maravilhosa eu tomei a liberdade.

\- Louis quis dizer um jantar, _pequeno_. Eu, você, mamãe e papai e os pais dele. Não isto! Não é um jantar isso é uma festa! - Harry grunhiu olhando a lista. - Você colocou parente nosso que eu não vejo há meses e não ligam se eu estou namorando ou não. Toque fogo nessa lista e escreva uma qualificada para ser chamada de _jantar_ Gemma.

\- Seu abusado eu fiz com carinho! Tia Meg irá adorar ver seu medico gostoso e finalmente vai parar de pensar que você é um assexuado. - Gemma disse sentando em cima da mesa ao lado de Harry e cruzando as pernas enquanto partia para o ataque afetivo que ela sabe que sempre vence. - Vamos lá Hazzie, é um bom motivo para juntar todos.

\- Louis irá me matar com uma surra e os Styles me matarão de vergonha, Gemma, por favor, cheque a lista de forma racional. - Harry pediu lutando para não fechar os olhos enquanto ele acariciava sua bochecha e apertava onde sabia que se ele sorrisse apareceria a covinha.

\- Vamos lá Hazza... A familia irá adorar ele e Anne... Por favor...

\- Não. E não m chame de Hazza _pour lamor de Dieu. -_ Harry disse sorrindo ao perceber como parecida a imitação do namorado ficou.

\- Harry por-

\- Cheque a maldita lista! - Ele grunhiu e ela beliscou com força seu nariz antes de levantar e sair bufando da sala. Harry sabia que ainda não tinha terminado, mas mesmo assim Harry 1 Gemma 0.

Novamente ele voltara ao trabalho e lera alguns documentos antes de Gemma começar a mostrar seu lado vingativo encaminhando varias ligações que geralmente ela mesma conseguiria resolver para o telefone do escritório de Harry. Ele atendera quase dez ligações que duraram minutos e minutos de puro tédio e conversa barata com acionistas antes de levantar e começar a caminhar pela sala, olhando pela janela larga a Londres movimentava e já escurecendo enquanto pensava no namorado e nos filhos.

\- Você acha que consegue manter esse contrato intocado até eu voltar da Itália? Semana que vem já será a segunda semana de novembro, meus filhos entrarão em recesso e eu farei uma pequena viagem de uma semana no máximo para a Grécia com eles. Apesar disso eu estou tremendamente interessado na proposta, eu gostaria de uma reunião para saber mais sobre ela Gerald. - Harry disse tentando não dar uma risada sobre como ele se sentia feminino ao conseguir fazer mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Falar ao telefone, pensar nos milhares de documentos e reuniões que ele acumularia com essa semana fora, como ele estava fodido com isso e ainda como Louis ficaria um turista lindo tirando foto ao lado do Arch Of Constantine e do Colosseum.

 _"Eu posso fazer uma apresentação qualquer dia senhor, será um prazer."_ Gerald disse em um tom nervoso e Harry quase conseguia ver ele vermelho e segurando a vontade de manda-lo para a merda por ser tão abusado e exigente. Harry gosta de ser um grande filho da mãe.

\- Ótimo. Gemma irá cuidar de tudo e enviar os detalhes. Até alguns dias Gerald. - Harry disse educado o suficiente para esperar o pobre homem responder antes de desligar.

_"Até mais senhor, tenha uma boa noite."_

\- Você costuma ser assim com todos então? Não é só comigo? _Je suis flatté._ \- Uma voz suave soou da porta e Harry poderia estar com problemas de audição, mas ele reconheceria a voz da mesma forma.

Quando ele se virou lá estava seu francês encostado na porta fechada com os braços cruzados e um sorriso gentil brincando em seus lábios. Harry teria sorriso ou bufado com o comentário feito, mas ele sabia muito mais nessa altura do campeonato e decidiu contra seu ego gigante e sua personalidade banhada no deboche. Harry não conhecia Louis por inteiro _ainda_ , mas sabia o suficiente para ver o sorriso falso tomando lugar do safado e afetado de sempre.

E então os dois começaram uma espécie de analise ou até conversa mental encarando os olhos um do outro. Harry observava Louis em busca de respostas e o francês continuava parado parecendo com medo de sequer respirar e sabendo que Styles era bom no que faz. Mais alguns segundos segurando o olhar seria o bastante para Louis o xingá-lo e desabafar. Seus olhos azuis estavam em um tom impressionantemente claro e Harry tem certeza esse ser o sinal mundial dos seres de olhos azuis para dizer _"hey eu vou chorar"_ ou _"hey eu estava chorando"._

Alguns segundos...

 _Voila_.

\- Pare de me olhar assim! - Louis grunhiu ainda quieto contra a porta e antes que Harry pudesse olhar mais algo ele desviou o olhar e começou a encarar o chão. _\- Merde_.

Devagar Styles fez seu caminho até onde o namorado estava e segurou sua mão gentilmente antes de lhe puxar para um abraço. Talvez as únicas pessoas que Harry costuma abraçar na vida sejam a mãe e os filhos, mas Louis poderia facilmente ser encaixado na pequena listinha graças ao seu cheiro gostoso, seus cabelos macios e a forma como sua cabeça encaixava de forma divina na curva do pescoço de Harry. É maravilhoso, sério.

\- Uma moeda em troca dos seus pensamentos. - O empresário tentou enquanto esfregava as costas de Louis devagar, os dedos mal pressionando a pele antes de mover para outro local. Ele sentia os cabelos do francês tocarem seu pescoço e sua nuca, os lábios continuavam firmemente pressionados em seu ombro. Era bom, Harry poderia se acostumar com isso.

\- Podemos ir para minha casa, por favor? - Tomlinson sussurrou deitando a cabeça de vez no ombro do namorado enquanto encaixava suas mãos na cintura larga de Styles.

 _Foda-se o trabalho, por você e sua voz assim eu fico pobre_ , Harry pensou antes de soltar lentamente os braços de Louis para pegar seu telefone e sua pasta.

Gemma estava sentada em sua mesa com o maior sorriso do mundo quando Styles saíra acompanhado de Louis que vinha atrás ainda calado e com os ombros caídos. Ela parou de sorrir então, os olhos procurando os de Harry com uma pergunta silenciosa para assegurar que tudo estava bem e isso nem o irmão sabia ainda então ele somente balançou os ombros.

\- Nos veremos amanhã? - Harry perguntou incerto e ela assentiu rapidamente.

\- Precisamos falar alguns detalhes sobre o jantar e você tem algumas atas para ler de uma das reuniões com os acionistas do vigésimo andar, eles estão querendo te entregar faz algum tempo e eu estava tentando adiar, mas...

\- Então eu te vejo amanhã cedo? Sábados são sempre os melhores. - Harry quase grunhiu novamente e Gemma sorriu debochada, visivelmente segurando a vontade de dar o dedo do meio. - Boa noite Gem.

\- Boa, boa noite Lou - Ela disse acenando e Louis sorriu enquanto acenava de forma menos entusiasmada.

Harry pensara várias vezes no dia em que Louis viria aqui somente busca-lo para ir para casa. Ele pensara em como o beijaria com força no elevador enquanto ambos temiam ser pegos ou filmados, mas nada disso acontecera. O elevador estava com várias pessoas, o francês recusava sequer levantar o olhar enquanto brincava com os próprios dedos e não falara nada enquanto Styles esperava o motorista aperecer.

\- Você veio no seu carro? - O empresário perguntou levantando um dedo enquanto Pete, um dos motoristas de Harry, esperava com a porta já aberta para eles entrarem.

\- Nop, Josh fora me buscar hoje mais cedo e viera me deixar aqui... - Louis respondeu e Harry assentiu mencionando para o namorado entrar primeiro.

Eles decidiram ir para casa de Louis em poucas palavras e Harry nem sequer se mexera mais que o necessário enquanto passavam entre o transito difícil de uma Londres anoitecendo.

Anne estava em Doncaster com os avós pela semana inteira já que Louis estava com trabalho acumuladoe não conseguiria sequer ir busca-la na escolinha. Ela só chegaria no dia seguinte de manhã então Harry decidiu ligar para Marta e avisá-la em palavras atrapalhadas que dormiria com o namorado. Amy ficaria chateada mais ainda e Taylor choraria, mas Styles preferiu não pensar muito nisso e sim nas formas de recompensar toda essa semana longe dos dois enquanto Louis abria a porta de casa e ligava algumas luzes.

\- Você está com fo-

O empresário não deixara nem o médico terminar a frase antes de usar seu corpo para fechar a porta e correr a mão pela superfície até conseguir tranca-la. Hora de usar o método mais eficaz para recuperar dessa semana do cão. _Louis Tomlinson._

Tomlinson fechou as mãos com força nos cabelos de Harry e torceu agilmente até levar fios entre os dedos, mas conseguindo puxar o rosto do empresário até ele estar com o olhar fixo nos olhos azuis.

\- Eu tive uma semana de merda e queria aproveitar essa noite inteira com você, nem que amanhã nós estejamos com olheiras por ter passado a noite acordados... - Sua voz saiu devagar e em um tom suave e cauteloso. Harry estava ficando preocupado apesar do pedido maravilhoso.

\- Diga o roteiro William. - Harry sussurrou de volta, os dentes mordiscando o queixo do namorado levemente somente pelo prazer de tocar algo.

\- Você vai me ajudar a cozinhar algo, vamos comer como se nenhum dos dois quisesse jogar o outro contra a mesa e quebrá-la na base do sexo forte... E depois que eu tiver matado a droga da saudade do seu ego gigante e sua boca esperta podemos ir para meu quarto e eu te darei quantos orgasmos você aguentar. - Louis foi dizendo o plano e deixando beijos pelo pescoço de Harry que pensava em todas as ideias, os dedos apertando a cintura do menor como se estivesse se segurando para não quebrá-lo ao meio. - Eu senti sua falta e passei o dia inteiro pensando se seria normal falar sobre isso com você... Só quero te curtir um pouco amor, minha semana foi péssima.

\- Me perdi. - Harry respondeu rindo e Louis bufou revirando os olhos, um sorriso pequeno brincando em seus lábios. - Porque você passou o dia pensando se seria normal falar isso comigo?

\- Grande ego, lembra? - O médico brincou ainda com as mãos encaixadas na cintura de Harry. - Também porque eu não costumava conversar sobre meu dia com meus antigos namorados... Nem admitia que sentia saudades deles porque não valia a pena. Com você também não vale porque provavelmente você nem lembrou de mim a semana toda, mas eu relevo.

\- Não seja bobo. - Harry respondeu pondo as mãos firmes na bunda do menor e subindo um pouco seu corpo até tê-lo nas pontas do pé em cima de seus pés, carregando-o entre os beijos até a cozinha. - Eu faço o jantar, sem discursões.

\- Quem sou eu para discutir com você. Aliás eu deveria filmar e vender para a imprensa você sem camisa na minha cozinha. - O francês disse divertido, parecendo esquecer aos poucos seja lá o que está passando em sua cabeça.

\- Sem camisa?

\- Sem camisa. Tire isso.

Styles assistiu o namorado sentar em uma cadeira enquanto tirava seu blazer e o estendia no encosto da cadeira ao lado. Depois ele trabalhou devagar nos botões de sua camiseta branca, abrindo-os com cuidado exagerado enquanto os olhos continuavam presos nos de Louis que nem sequer fingia não estar olhando diretamente para o peitoral do maior.

Harry tivera que achar os ingredientes de tudo sozinho, Louis recusou dizer onde estavam até as panelas e os pratos. Ele sabia bem que era para ganhar tempo e continuar olhando o empresário rodar pela cozinha e abrir todos os armários possíveis para achar somente coisas pequenas como sal, mas mesmo assim os dois conseguiram fazer o jantar funcionar.

Eles conversaram sobre a semana de Harry inteira e Tomlinson o deixara descarregar a relação de ódio e amor com Gemma enquanto permanecia quieto na cadeira. Pela primeira vez em bastante tempo Harry não se importava se iria falar algo errado, se iria falar alguma coisa que deveria ser sigilosa ou até feia demais para ser contada aos demais amigos e familiares. Styles nunca sentara para conversar com Gemma sobre como ela mesma o irrita com a personalidade tão marcante quanto a dele, nunca falara sobre como o trabalho o estressa sem querer parecer um grande ingrato e nem nada disso. Com Louis ele falara tudo o que vinha em sua mente, como ele odeia as mulheres que ficam rodeando a máquina de café como se não tivessem trabalho para fazer, como ele pensa em Amy todas as vezes que olha para o celular e a foto da Rosinha mal tirada assim ainda é seu papal de parede. Harry contou tudo e nada, ele só falou, falou e falou. E Louis ouvira. Ouvira de verdade.

Depois os dois colocaram os pratos e os talheres na mesa e o francês começara a falar sobre a sua semana também. Harry pegara um vinho que já estava aberto na geladeira e deixara o namorado contar sobre como Zayn tem um mal humor diário insuportável, como as mulheres da limpeza tem um vício de beliscar a bunda de todos os médicos, Anne e a descoberta dos joguinhos de vestir online, a mãe de Louis exigindo conhecer o novo namorado do filho. Eles falaram também sobre o jantar de domingo e como Gemma estava transformando tudo no evento do ano quando era para ser pequeno e familiar. O francês insistia em defender a cunhada então Harry procurou outro tópico porque ele não precisa disso e sim alguém que concorde que Gemma é a Inês Brasil da Inglaterra.

\- Quando eu estava na 5th grade minha mãe resolveu me ajudar com a feira do livro que a escola resolveu fazer. Minha turma tinha alguns grupos e cada um tinha que fazer um pequeno livrinho sobre as plantas. A Gemma disse que me ajudaria e nós fomos no jardim atrás de algumas plantas, só que no jardim tinha um buraco enorme cavado porque papai estava colocando uma piscina ali. Ela me jogou lá dentro é claro. E é claro também que ela saiu correndo e não voltou mais e eu tive que gritar meus órgãos fora para mamãe ir lá me tirar. E ela era mais nova do que eu, mas ainda assim conseguiu me jogar dentro de um buraco! Gemma é o satan, não discuta comigo.

\- Ouch! Uh-hum Harry, ela era só uma criança não sabia o que estava fazendo e queria brincar. Não seja rude. - Louis defendeu apesar de estar rindo alto e com a mão na boca na tentativa falha de parar as risadas.

\- Eu não estou sendo rude. Você ainda não me viu rude. - Harry alertou e Louis deixou um sorrisinho de lado crescer por seus lábios molhados graças ao vinho.

\- Eu gostaria de ver.

\- Eu adoraria mostrar.

\- Fique à vontade para levantar daí quando quiser príncipe, minha casa é sua. - Tomlinson respondeu tirando o guardanapo do colo e o colocando devagar ao lado do prato, apesar disso não fazendo menção alguma de que iria levantar.

\- E seu corpo é meu.

\- Prove.

Harry não esperou minutos até estar jogando o guardanapo na mesa, o tecido chegando a fazer barulho com a brutalidade. Seus braços puxaram a mesa com força demais para frente até as pernas de Louis estarem visíveis e ele poder facilmente puxá-lo para seu colo e permitir o francês entrelaçar as pernas e os pés em sua cintura.

\- Oi. - Tomlinson disse sorrindo sem folego e passando os dedos pelo cabelo de Harry até ter sua franja que caíra pela testa novamente para trás.

\- Oi. - O empresário respondeu esmagando os lábios contra os do menor, sua língua rapidamente começando a massagear contra a de Louis enquanto os dedos mais curtos continuavam em seu cabelo, puxando e entrelaçando nos cachos.

Ele praticamente jogara o francês contra a peça de granito da cozinha ampla, as mãos desesperadas por um toque mais profundo ainda apertadas contra a bunda firme e grande de Louis. Harry podia sentir suas calças apertando e começando a ficarem desconfortáveis, mas seu foco agora era ficar cada vez mais perto do namorado enquanto seus cabelos continuavam a serem puxados. Ele sentia que deveria contar como isso o excitava, como o deixava sem foco e desconcertado a forma como a mão de Tomlinson parecia querer arrancar seus fios a força. Para ser sincero Harry tinha vontade de sussurrar tudo o que o excitava para que Louis pudesse fazer cada um.

A falta de conhecimento de Harry para com os arredores fizera-o bater diversas vezes o próprio corpo contra mesinhas e o de Louis contra portas até achar a certa, seus dedos praticamente arrancando a camiseta do namorado que cheirava a hospital apesar de ele trabalhar com jaleco. Quando a porta que ele abrira finalmente era a do quarto de Louis o beijo parara para ele conseguir achar a cama, mas o francês continuara com a trilha de beijos e chupões por seu pescoço e clavícula. Tudo parecia a cada segundo mais urgente e mais avido para ambos, Harry sentia seu sangue pulsar com força em praticamente todas veias de seu braço, mas ele sabia para onde o sangue todo estava sendo concentrado.

\- Oh porra - Sua voz saiu grossa e rude ao bater a tíbia contra a cama enquanto deitava Louis nela. Harry nem lembrava onde havia jogado a camiseta do namorado, mas valeu a pena da mesma forma porque seu peitoral e abdômen ficaram totalmente expostos. Harry poderia cravar os dentes em toda sua pele, devagar e com força.

Louis não falou nada enquanto assistia o empresário arrancar os jeans e subir na cama sorrateiramente até ter as pernas circulando seu quadril. Harry somente observara a pequena trilha que as mãos do menor fizeram desde sua coxa até sua barriga, os dedos trilhando a linha V definida até chegar na barra da boxer. Seus olhos azuis levantaram até encontrarem os verdes de Styles já o encarando, assistindo seu indicador traçar a barra do tecido escuro até onde a glande de seu pênis estava visivelmente dura e já molhando o local.

\- Provocador do caralho. - Louis respondeu ao ato, os dentes prendendo fortemente os lábios entre eles.

\- Só para você, amor. - Harry continuou com a brincadeira, os dedos traçando ainda a barra e puxando-a poucos centímetros até a glande de seu pênis estar visível e o tecido estar delineando perfeitamente o tamanho de sua ereção.

Styles conseguira perfeitamente ver as pupilas de Louis dilatarem e praticamente engolirem o azul assim que seu polegar tirou o pré gozo do local e arrastou-o até estar melando boa parte de seu dedo. Ele não movera um centímetro para mais perto do francês, mas mesmo assim o menor pegou seu braço e levou o polegar até os lábios, chupando-o com força e rodando a língua devagar enquanto Harry sentia seu dedo cada vez mais molhado.

As mãos então desceram ao mesmo tempo e enquanto Louis puxava a barra da boxer, Harry segurava o próprio pênis e começava com apertos leves, subindo e descendo a glande ainda com os olhos presos no rosto e expressões do namorado. Ele aumentava a velocidade à medida que os dentes de Tomlinson cravavam mais em seus lábios vermelhos e inchados, os dedos espalhando as pequenas quantidades de pré gozo por onde conseguissem alcançar e fazendo a masturbação quase à seco ser menos dolorosa. Doa o quanto tiver que doer, Harry não conseguia tirar a mão dali enquanto saboreava as reações do francês. Cada uma delas.

\- _Tu me rends folle... Oh merde..._ \- Louis finalmente deixou os lábios se livrarem dos dentes e soltou um gemido, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto apertava a boxer de Harry cada vez mais forte. - Tão quente... Tão gostoso... _Oh mon Jésus..._

Harry aumentou a velocidade um pouco mais, a cabeça começando a não pensar em mais nada somente no sangue pulsando cada vez mais forte por todo o seu pênis, o deixando mais vermelho e duro a cada momento, a mão grande lenta demais para ajudar em algo enquanto ele se concentrasse em olhar Louis.

Styles conseguia sentir o pênis do namorado duro contra sua coxa, os botões de sua calça jeans provavelmente marcando a bunda e perna branca de Harry, deixando-a vermelha e extremamente convidativa para uma palmada. Harry pensou nisso, Louis com certeza também pensara.

\- Harry por favor, _merde_... - O francês voltou a choramingar, os dedos largando a barra de Harry para apertar com força sua coxa, as unhas curtas conseguindo deixar a pele vermelha por alguns segundos antes de sumir e voltar ao tom normal.

O empresário decidiu parar de provocar e saiu de cima do médico até estar deitado ao seu lado, arrancando o último pedaço de roupa enquanto Louis levantava para arrancar o jeans e boxer dele. Styles encostou-se na cabeceira branca e larga da cama do namorado até estar sentado com a mão masturbando o pênis em movimentos rápidos e errados, sua excitação e desespero aumentando a cada segundo com a vista do homem mais gostoso do mundo nu em sua frente. De repente parecia que todo o sangue de Harry estava sendo bombeado com força para seu pênis.

Louis mexeu na cabeceira da cama até achar lubrificante e camisinha que fora deixada de lado por algum tempo enquanto ele derramava o liquido frio nas mãos e esfregava uma contra a outra na tentativa de deixa-lo mais quente antes de passar pela extensão dura e grossa do namorado. Harry soltara quase um grunhido quando as mãos do francês tocaram seu pênis e derramaram todo o liquido ainda consideravelmente frio por toda ereção. Styles estava tão duro que ele realmente não acreditava ter sangue em outro lugar do corpo, somente no pênis, pulsando e deixando tudo dolorido e vermelho.

O médico colocou rapidamente a camisinha que dera um trabalho exageradamente demorado para abrir e apoiou suas mãos no ombro do namorado, cuidadosamente sentando perto o suficiente para o pênis de Harry tocar sua bunda, mesmo assim evitando ao máximo o contato enquanto puxava o maior para um beijo quente, molhado e cheio de palavras sujas que Styles nunca esqueceria na vida. Louis começara a rebolar devagar com o pênis encaixado entre sua bunda, ainda não o penetrando nem sequer a glande, tudo escorregadio e quente enquanto ele se movimentava e sussurrava as palavras mais quentes que o empresário já tinha ouvido na vida. Pornô nenhum na vida se igualaria a um Louis choramingando e rebolando em seu colo enquanto segurava o rosto seu rosto com as duas mãos e o forçava a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Era como se ele quisesse confirmar com um olhar todas as palavras sujas e pedidos para que Harry o _fodesse_ com _força_ , o deixasse rebolar no pau ereto e escorregadio graças ao francês.

Eles passaram alguns minutos daquele jeito, os peitorais coladinhos com Louis e seus braços prendendo o pescoço de Harry e puxando seus cabelos enquanto o movimento pesado e gostoso continuava. Tomlinson tinha as coxas mais gostosas que Styles veria na vida, grossas e fortes prendendo seu quadril enquanto a bunda roçava e prendia o pênis de Harry entre elas. Era _gostoso_ , era _quente_ , era _íntimo_ e deixava ambos com uma sensação de que nasceram para estar juntos e nasceram para estarem _daquela_ forma.

Harry pegou o tubinho de lubrificante quase desesperado, cobrindo os dedos com uma quantidade absurda do liquido até achar estar o suficiente. Louis entendeu o recado e o beijara com vontade, as coxas erguendo seu corpo um pouco até o namorado poder circular sua entrada com um dedo e sentir o francês tremer sobre ele. Os dois estavam completamente suados apesar do tempo lá fora, Tomlinson não sabia se mordia os lábios de Harry ou beijava seu rosto inteiro, sua testa suada e seus cabelos molhados. Os dedos pareciam todos perdidos entre os corpos quentes, apertando e conhecendo cada vez mais todos os locais antes de arranharem ou no caso de Harry desferir um tapa leve pelas coxas do namorado.

Louis tinha a expressão franzida enquanto Harry o penetrava com um dedo de cada vez, devagar introduzindo outros até estar com três firmemente pressionados contra as paredes apertadas da entrada do namorado. Styles tentava beijá-lo por diversas vezes, mas acabava levando mordidas fortes ou Louis recusava e deitava a cabeça em seu ombro, mordendo o local depois de alguns segundos. Somente o pensamento de estar dentro do médico da mesma forma apertada como seus dedos o fazia torce-los com mais força e mais precisão, várias vezes tocando a próstata do menor antes de tirar os dedos de proposito, provocando ao máximo até ter seu pequeno implorando para ser fodido em francês ou em um inglês puxado, cheio de sotaque ou palavras trocadas.

\- Me foda. - Louis pediu novamente, os dentes atracados com força no pescoço de Harry e só soltando para sussurrar contra seu ouvido, mordiscando o local assim como qualquer pedaço de pele que entrava em sua frente. - Me foda Harry, _merde_ me foda com força, droga eu estou tão duro...

Harry tivera que fechar os olhos na tentativa de fazer tudo parar de rodar, a mão esquerda agarrando a cintura do francês com força enquanto o puxava para cima e para baixo consecutivas vezes. Eles estavam tão próximos, tão colados que ambos sentiam o pulsar forte do coração contra o peitoral do outro. Era íntimo, totalmente gostoso, Harry sentia que poderia desmaiar.

Ele tirou cuidadosamente os dedos e usou as duas mãos para segurar a cintura delineada, quase feminina de Louis. Harry assistira o namorado choramingar e fechar os olhos com força enquanto sua glande o invadia, mas não conseguiu permanecer com os olhos abertos para assistir o resto. Era a melhor sensação da vida dele. Louis era tão apertado, tão quente, tão gostoso, chegava a ser doloroso a forma como o pênis de Harry era apertado a cada dedo mais adentro. Ele quase rasgava os próprios lábios enquanto grunhia e deixava o menor morde-lo o quanto quisesse, Louis parecendo ter uma necessidade fora do comum de falar sobre todas as sensações, descrever todas perfeitamente enquanto Styles se afundava mais e mais dentro de sua entrada apertada.

O mais velho não se mexera um centímetro depois que sentira a bunda de Louis tocando suas coxas. Ele permaneceu quieto e parado esperando o namorado se ajustar e começar a se mexer, sentindo que também precisava de um momento para guardar o tanto de memorias que ele pudesse. A forma como Louis o beijava e sussurrava como estava bom e como Harry era grande, seus dedos entrelaçados aos lados da cintura do empresário, o cheiro de sexo e perfume caro tomando conta de todo o espaço em volta dos dois, a forma como as pernas do francês tremiam em volta dele. Tudo era tão bom, tão gostoso, tão... _Louis e Harry_.

Louis então se movimentou um pouco e Harry quase não sentia, mas ele fizera uma expressão tão dolorosa que o empresário tivera certeza que para ele fora perfeitamente perceptível. Ele tentou novamente, subindo devagar e um pouco até voltar a sentar totalmente no colo de Styles e soltar um suspiro entrecortado. A sensação chegava a ser dolorosa até para Harry, tão apertado contra seu pênis totalmente excitado e ereto enquanto Louis ainda se contraía mais ao redor. Eles passaram alguns minutos parados trocando beijos, Tomlinson tentava ao máximo não choramingar nem gemer demais enquanto esperava se ajustar mais um pouco até tentar outro movimento.

Fora preciso tempo, a virilha de Styles estava tão dolorida que ele quase não sentia mais prazer nenhum, sua perna tremia assim como a de Louis, mas ele continuava a esperar. Várias vezes o menor tentou se mover e desistia começando a beija-lo novamente, mas Harry tinha toda paciência do mundo. Aquele era seu Louis, seu francês arrogante e insuportável, por ele valia a pena esperar o quanto fosse, Harry não se moveria um centímetro.

E então o francês soltou um único gemido fraquinho antes de cravar os joelhos no colchão e se erguer o suficiente para Harry sentir cada centímetro seu praticamente sair de sua entrada antes de ser colocado com força para dentro novamente. Seu gemido fora tão gutural que ele quase se envergonhara antes de Louis voltar a fazer o mesmo movimento, rebolando todo o caminho para dentro de novo e saindo logo após.

Os movimentos eram erráticos e atrapalhados, como se Louis só quisesse fazer o máximo que pudesse até se acostumar com a dor. Harry não fez nada parar conte-lo, os olhos fechados com força e seu corpo inteiro tendo espasmos e parecendo banhado no prazer puro. Tomlinson cravou os dedos em sua pele dos ombros para conseguir ajuda na sustentação e Harry finalmente pôs o corpo para funcionar, as mãos grandes agarrando a cintura do namorado até conseguir ajuda-lo a subir e descer com mais rapidez e facilidade.

Louis gemia palavras que Harry não entendia, outras tão safadas que seu pênis pulsava cada vez mais forte dentro da entrada quente e apertada do francês. Seus cabelos eram puxados, seus ombros eram mordidos com força, sua cintura era arranhada e as coxas por diversas vezes ficara com vergões vermelhos enquanto o namorado continuava a cavalgar em cima dele.

\- E-eu não vou durar muito Lou, oh cacete! Isso baby, _tão_ _gostoso_... - Harry grunhiu, os dedos ainda firmes na cintura de Louis que não conseguia segurar os gemidos e palavrões que escapavam por seus lábios vermelhos.

As palavras de Harry pareceram mexer com os sentidos mais profundos de Tomlinson que começara a praticamente choramingar enquanto deixava o corpo cair em cima do maior e murmurava que não conseguia mais. Styles rapidamente deitara o corpo do mais novo na cama e ficara por cima, as mãos puxando as menores do francês até estarem entrelaçadas acima de sua cabeça. O movimento fizera o pênis de Harry mover um pouco para fora, mas ele o introduzira com força novamente, ganhando quase um grito de puro prazer do namorado.

Styles não durara muito mais depois do que isso, a sensação estrondosa descendo por toda sua coluna com força até estar tomando conta de seu corpo todo, o orgasmo o atingindo em cheio enquanto gozava dentro de Louis com jatos quentes e consecutivos de gozo que rapidamente encheram a camisinha. O francês mordera seu ombro com uma força bruta ao sentir o próprio orgasmo tomando conta de seu corpo, os gemidos sendo abafados contra a pele quente e molhada de Harry.

Os dois ficaram quietos, ofegantes e suados por mais sabe-se lá quantos minutos. O corpo de Harry jogado contra o de Louis que quase não respirava, mas não tinha coragem e não queria mover um dedo para tirar o namorado grande e gostoso de cima dele.

\- Um paciente meu muito querido morreu hoje. - Louis finalmente disse o que ele estava escondendo, os dedos firmemente pressionados nos cachos de Harry como se quisesse impedir de ele levantar a cabeça. - Ele tinha cancer e era muito amigo meu, de Zayn e Josh. Eu já passei da fase do "Oh meu Deus porque essas coisas acontecem?" mas não deixa de ser triste... Eu só queria companhia... Eu queria você...

\- Eu sinto muito meu príncipe... - Harry sussurrou contra a barriga do francês. Ele não sabia o que falar, nunca fora uma pessoa que sabe lidar bem com questões de morte e doenças, mas ele queria fazer o namorado sentir melhor então começara a passar os dedos devagar e deixar beijos por toda a pele defronte a sua boca.

\- Não precisa você falar nada Harold, só prometa que vai ficar comigo, yeh? - Louis sussurrou beijando os cachos molhados do empresário que ainda espalhava carinho por sua pele.

Harry nunca achara uma promessa mais fácil de ser cumprida.

_tive esse ataque, até a proxima, thumbs up pra quem riu pra caralho da queda do bobão do harry no gelo aka eu *tadinho*_

_See ya lateeeer! ♥_   
  



	16. Closer

A semana de Harry estava sendo uma merda. É claro que a culpa é de Gemma.

Depois da segunda-feira louca que ele tivera após descobrir que a filha do namorado é gêmea de sua filha Harry até se iludira achando que sua semana seria tranquila e ele conseguiria pensar em como apresentar Louis e Anne para o resto de sua familia. Ele se enganou claro. Harry não fora trabalhar na segunda como ele havia planejado, passara a tarde inteira e boa parte da noite sentado no sofá com o namorado em seus braços enquanto assistiam as duas pequenas conversarem como se o mundo fosse acabar e elas precisassem urgente colocar todas as palavras possiveis para fora.

Na terça-feira Gemma entrou no escritório com três pastas azuis grandes cheias de documentos, em cima o cronograma do dia imprimido em uma folha azul como se fosse para irritar mais Harry e um bilhete pequeno escrito _"Ligue para Louis e pergunte como o joelho do amigo dele está. Zayn caiu e se machucou. Você me deve outra, maninho"._

Na quarta-feira ela marcara no mínimo três reuniões com Harry tendo que apresentar todas as pautas e um almoço de negócios que fizera Louis quase esganar o empresário já que quartas ele tem uma folga e os dois poderiam ficar juntos. _Poderiam_. A solução fora quarenta minutos no telefone conversando sobre como o dia fora lixoso até Louis dormir com o aparelho na orelha.

Quinta-feira fora o dia das reuniões novamente e Harry tomara tanto café para não dormir em nenhuma delas e tentar ser profissional que ele passara boa parte da madrugada cantarolando musicas infantis na tentativa falha e estupida de dormir.

Na sexta-feira Gemma entrara na sala com uma graciosidade tão grande que Styles já deveria estar se preparando para a facada ou para algum anuncio desastroso sobre maquinas de café queimadas. Ele não perguntara nada, só deixara a irmã por uma folha em sua mesa com uma lista nada pequena de _convidados_. E está ai a bomba que Gemma estava trabalhando a semana inteira. _A facada fatal_.

\- Nunca vi tanto a palavra Styles e Tomlinson juntas em um lugar só, que merda é essa? - Harry perguntou desconfiado assistindo Gemma dar um sorriso lindo de lado que se ele não conhecesse melhor a peça teria aceitado dar até sua empresa para vê-la feliz. - Eu vou casar?

\- Não que eu saiba... Você pediu o Louis em casamento?

\- Não.

\- Então isso é _somente_ a lista de convidados para o _jantar de celebração_. Eu ainda não acredito que você tem alguém! De verdade, com ossos e cérebro e músculos e inteligência e um bônus maravilhoso que é a beleza! - Gemma foi cuspindo as palavras enquanto Harry encostava-se a cadeira e pensava se tinha alguma possibilidade de afogar a irmã em um copo de café. - Mamãe adorou a ideia, Louis disse que vocês estavam mesmo pensando em fazer um jantar e como eu sou uma Styles maravilhosa eu tomei a liberdade.

\- Louis quis dizer um jantar, _pequeno_. Eu, você, mamãe e papai e os pais dele. Não isto! Não é um jantar isso é uma festa! - Harry grunhiu olhando a lista. - Você colocou parente nosso que eu não vejo há meses e não ligam se eu estou namorando ou não. Toque fogo nessa lista e escreva uma qualificada para ser chamada de _jantar_ Gemma.

\- Seu abusado eu fiz com carinho! Tia Meg irá adorar ver seu medico gostoso e finalmente vai parar de pensar que você é um assexuado. - Gemma disse sentando em cima da mesa ao lado de Harry e cruzando as pernas enquanto partia para o ataque afetivo que ela sabe que sempre vence. - Vamos lá Hazzie, é um bom motivo para juntar todos.

\- Louis irá me matar com uma surra e os Styles me matarão de vergonha, Gemma, por favor, cheque a lista de forma racional. - Harry pediu lutando para não fechar os olhos enquanto ele acariciava sua bochecha e apertava onde sabia que se ele sorrisse apareceria a covinha.

\- Vamos lá Hazza... A familia irá adorar ele e Anne... Por favor...

\- Não. E não m chame de Hazza _pour lamor de Dieu. -_ Harry disse sorrindo ao perceber como parecida a imitação do namorado ficou.

\- Harry por-

\- Cheque a maldita lista! - Ele grunhiu e ela beliscou com força seu nariz antes de levantar e sair bufando da sala. Harry sabia que ainda não tinha terminado, mas mesmo assim Harry 1 Gemma 0.

Novamente ele voltara ao trabalho e lera alguns documentos antes de Gemma começar a mostrar seu lado vingativo encaminhando varias ligações que geralmente ela mesma conseguiria resolver para o telefone do escritório de Harry. Ele atendera quase dez ligações que duraram minutos e minutos de puro tédio e conversa barata com acionistas antes de levantar e começar a caminhar pela sala, olhando pela janela larga a Londres movimentava e já escurecendo enquanto pensava no namorado e nos filhos.

\- Você acha que consegue manter esse contrato intocado até eu voltar da Itália? Semana que vem já será a segunda semana de novembro, meus filhos entrarão em recesso e eu farei uma pequena viagem de uma semana no máximo para a Grécia com eles. Apesar disso eu estou tremendamente interessado na proposta, eu gostaria de uma reunião para saber mais sobre ela Gerald. - Harry disse tentando não dar uma risada sobre como ele se sentia feminino ao conseguir fazer mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Falar ao telefone, pensar nos milhares de documentos e reuniões que ele acumularia com essa semana fora, como ele estava fodido com isso e ainda como Louis ficaria um turista lindo tirando foto ao lado do Arch Of Constantine e do Colosseum.

 _"Eu posso fazer uma apresentação qualquer dia senhor, será um prazer."_ Gerald disse em um tom nervoso e Harry quase conseguia ver ele vermelho e segurando a vontade de manda-lo para a merda por ser tão abusado e exigente. Harry gosta de ser um grande filho da mãe.

\- Ótimo. Gemma irá cuidar de tudo e enviar os detalhes. Até alguns dias Gerald. - Harry disse educado o suficiente para esperar o pobre homem responder antes de desligar.

_"Até mais senhor, tenha uma boa noite."_

\- Você costuma ser assim com todos então? Não é só comigo? _Je suis flatté._ \- Uma voz suave soou da porta e Harry poderia estar com problemas de audição, mas ele reconheceria a voz da mesma forma.

Quando ele se virou lá estava seu francês encostado na porta fechada com os braços cruzados e um sorriso gentil brincando em seus lábios. Harry teria sorriso ou bufado com o comentário feito, mas ele sabia muito mais nessa altura do campeonato e decidiu contra seu ego gigante e sua personalidade banhada no deboche. Harry não conhecia Louis por inteiro _ainda_ , mas sabia o suficiente para ver o sorriso falso tomando lugar do safado e afetado de sempre.

E então os dois começaram uma espécie de analise ou até conversa mental encarando os olhos um do outro. Harry observava Louis em busca de respostas e o francês continuava parado parecendo com medo de sequer respirar e sabendo que Styles era bom no que faz. Mais alguns segundos segurando o olhar seria o bastante para Louis o xingá-lo e desabafar. Seus olhos azuis estavam em um tom impressionantemente claro e Harry tem certeza esse ser o sinal mundial dos seres de olhos azuis para dizer _"hey eu vou chorar"_ ou _"hey eu estava chorando"._

Alguns segundos...

 _Voila_.

\- Pare de me olhar assim! - Louis grunhiu ainda quieto contra a porta e antes que Harry pudesse olhar mais algo ele desviou o olhar e começou a encarar o chão. _\- Merde_.

Devagar Styles fez seu caminho até onde o namorado estava e segurou sua mão gentilmente antes de lhe puxar para um abraço. Talvez as únicas pessoas que Harry costuma abraçar na vida sejam a mãe e os filhos, mas Louis poderia facilmente ser encaixado na pequena listinha graças ao seu cheiro gostoso, seus cabelos macios e a forma como sua cabeça encaixava de forma divina na curva do pescoço de Harry. É maravilhoso, sério.

\- Uma moeda em troca dos seus pensamentos. - O empresário tentou enquanto esfregava as costas de Louis devagar, os dedos mal pressionando a pele antes de mover para outro local. Ele sentia os cabelos do francês tocarem seu pescoço e sua nuca, os lábios continuavam firmemente pressionados em seu ombro. Era bom, Harry poderia se acostumar com isso.

\- Podemos ir para minha casa, por favor? - Tomlinson sussurrou deitando a cabeça de vez no ombro do namorado enquanto encaixava suas mãos na cintura larga de Styles.

 _Foda-se o trabalho, por você e sua voz assim eu fico pobre_ , Harry pensou antes de soltar lentamente os braços de Louis para pegar seu telefone e sua pasta.

Gemma estava sentada em sua mesa com o maior sorriso do mundo quando Styles saíra acompanhado de Louis que vinha atrás ainda calado e com os ombros caídos. Ela parou de sorrir então, os olhos procurando os de Harry com uma pergunta silenciosa para assegurar que tudo estava bem e isso nem o irmão sabia ainda então ele somente balançou os ombros.

\- Nos veremos amanhã? - Harry perguntou incerto e ela assentiu rapidamente.

\- Precisamos falar alguns detalhes sobre o jantar e você tem algumas atas para ler de uma das reuniões com os acionistas do vigésimo andar, eles estão querendo te entregar faz algum tempo e eu estava tentando adiar, mas...

\- Então eu te vejo amanhã cedo? Sábados são sempre os melhores. - Harry quase grunhiu novamente e Gemma sorriu debochada, visivelmente segurando a vontade de dar o dedo do meio. - Boa noite Gem.

\- Boa, boa noite Lou - Ela disse acenando e Louis sorriu enquanto acenava de forma menos entusiasmada.

Harry pensara várias vezes no dia em que Louis viria aqui somente busca-lo para ir para casa. Ele pensara em como o beijaria com força no elevador enquanto ambos temiam ser pegos ou filmados, mas nada disso acontecera. O elevador estava com várias pessoas, o francês recusava sequer levantar o olhar enquanto brincava com os próprios dedos e não falara nada enquanto Styles esperava o motorista aperecer.

\- Você veio no seu carro? - O empresário perguntou levantando um dedo enquanto Pete, um dos motoristas de Harry, esperava com a porta já aberta para eles entrarem.

\- Nop, Josh fora me buscar hoje mais cedo e viera me deixar aqui... - Louis respondeu e Harry assentiu mencionando para o namorado entrar primeiro.

Eles decidiram ir para casa de Louis em poucas palavras e Harry nem sequer se mexera mais que o necessário enquanto passavam entre o transito difícil de uma Londres anoitecendo.

Anne estava em Doncaster com os avós pela semana inteira já que Louis estava com trabalho acumuladoe não conseguiria sequer ir busca-la na escolinha. Ela só chegaria no dia seguinte de manhã então Harry decidiu ligar para Marta e avisá-la em palavras atrapalhadas que dormiria com o namorado. Amy ficaria chateada mais ainda e Taylor choraria, mas Styles preferiu não pensar muito nisso e sim nas formas de recompensar toda essa semana longe dos dois enquanto Louis abria a porta de casa e ligava algumas luzes.

\- Você está com fo-

O empresário não deixara nem o médico terminar a frase antes de usar seu corpo para fechar a porta e correr a mão pela superfície até conseguir tranca-la. Hora de usar o método mais eficaz para recuperar dessa semana do cão. _Louis Tomlinson._

Tomlinson fechou as mãos com força nos cabelos de Harry e torceu agilmente até levar fios entre os dedos, mas conseguindo puxar o rosto do empresário até ele estar com o olhar fixo nos olhos azuis.

\- Eu tive uma semana de merda e queria aproveitar essa noite inteira com você, nem que amanhã nós estejamos com olheiras por ter passado a noite acordados... - Sua voz saiu devagar e em um tom suave e cauteloso. Harry estava ficando preocupado apesar do pedido maravilhoso.

\- Diga o roteiro William. - Harry sussurrou de volta, os dentes mordiscando o queixo do namorado levemente somente pelo prazer de tocar algo.

\- Você vai me ajudar a cozinhar algo, vamos comer como se nenhum dos dois quisesse jogar o outro contra a mesa e quebrá-la na base do sexo forte... E depois que eu tiver matado a droga da saudade do seu ego gigante e sua boca esperta podemos ir para meu quarto e eu te darei quantos orgasmos você aguentar. - Louis foi dizendo o plano e deixando beijos pelo pescoço de Harry que pensava em todas as ideias, os dedos apertando a cintura do menor como se estivesse se segurando para não quebrá-lo ao meio. - Eu senti sua falta e passei o dia inteiro pensando se seria normal falar sobre isso com você... Só quero te curtir um pouco amor, minha semana foi péssima.

\- Me perdi. - Harry respondeu rindo e Louis bufou revirando os olhos, um sorriso pequeno brincando em seus lábios. - Porque você passou o dia pensando se seria normal falar isso comigo?

\- Grande ego, lembra? - O médico brincou ainda com as mãos encaixadas na cintura de Harry. - Também porque eu não costumava conversar sobre meu dia com meus antigos namorados... Nem admitia que sentia saudades deles porque não valia a pena. Com você também não vale porque provavelmente você nem lembrou de mim a semana toda, mas eu relevo.

\- Não seja bobo. - Harry respondeu pondo as mãos firmes na bunda do menor e subindo um pouco seu corpo até tê-lo nas pontas do pé em cima de seus pés, carregando-o entre os beijos até a cozinha. - Eu faço o jantar, sem discursões.

\- Quem sou eu para discutir com você. Aliás eu deveria filmar e vender para a imprensa você sem camisa na minha cozinha. - O francês disse divertido, parecendo esquecer aos poucos seja lá o que está passando em sua cabeça.

\- Sem camisa?

\- Sem camisa. Tire isso.

Styles assistiu o namorado sentar em uma cadeira enquanto tirava seu blazer e o estendia no encosto da cadeira ao lado. Depois ele trabalhou devagar nos botões de sua camiseta branca, abrindo-os com cuidado exagerado enquanto os olhos continuavam presos nos de Louis que nem sequer fingia não estar olhando diretamente para o peitoral do maior.

Harry tivera que achar os ingredientes de tudo sozinho, Louis recusou dizer onde estavam até as panelas e os pratos. Ele sabia bem que era para ganhar tempo e continuar olhando o empresário rodar pela cozinha e abrir todos os armários possíveis para achar somente coisas pequenas como sal, mas mesmo assim os dois conseguiram fazer o jantar funcionar.

Eles conversaram sobre a semana de Harry inteira e Tomlinson o deixara descarregar a relação de ódio e amor com Gemma enquanto permanecia quieto na cadeira. Pela primeira vez em bastante tempo Harry não se importava se iria falar algo errado, se iria falar alguma coisa que deveria ser sigilosa ou até feia demais para ser contada aos demais amigos e familiares. Styles nunca sentara para conversar com Gemma sobre como ela mesma o irrita com a personalidade tão marcante quanto a dele, nunca falara sobre como o trabalho o estressa sem querer parecer um grande ingrato e nem nada disso. Com Louis ele falara tudo o que vinha em sua mente, como ele odeia as mulheres que ficam rodeando a máquina de café como se não tivessem trabalho para fazer, como ele pensa em Amy todas as vezes que olha para o celular e a foto da Rosinha mal tirada assim ainda é seu papal de parede. Harry contou tudo e nada, ele só falou, falou e falou. E Louis ouvira. Ouvira de verdade.

Depois os dois colocaram os pratos e os talheres na mesa e o francês começara a falar sobre a sua semana também. Harry pegara um vinho que já estava aberto na geladeira e deixara o namorado contar sobre como Zayn tem um mal humor diário insuportável, como as mulheres da limpeza tem um vício de beliscar a bunda de todos os médicos, Anne e a descoberta dos joguinhos de vestir online, a mãe de Louis exigindo conhecer o novo namorado do filho. Eles falaram também sobre o jantar de domingo e como Gemma estava transformando tudo no evento do ano quando era para ser pequeno e familiar. O francês insistia em defender a cunhada então Harry procurou outro tópico porque ele não precisa disso e sim alguém que concorde que Gemma é a Inês Brasil da Inglaterra.

\- Quando eu estava na 5th grade minha mãe resolveu me ajudar com a feira do livro que a escola resolveu fazer. Minha turma tinha alguns grupos e cada um tinha que fazer um pequeno livrinho sobre as plantas. A Gemma disse que me ajudaria e nós fomos no jardim atrás de algumas plantas, só que no jardim tinha um buraco enorme cavado porque papai estava colocando uma piscina ali. Ela me jogou lá dentro é claro. E é claro também que ela saiu correndo e não voltou mais e eu tive que gritar meus órgãos fora para mamãe ir lá me tirar. E ela era mais nova do que eu, mas ainda assim conseguiu me jogar dentro de um buraco! Gemma é o satan, não discuta comigo.

\- Ouch! Uh-hum Harry, ela era só uma criança não sabia o que estava fazendo e queria brincar. Não seja rude. - Louis defendeu apesar de estar rindo alto e com a mão na boca na tentativa falha de parar as risadas.

\- Eu não estou sendo rude. Você ainda não me viu rude. - Harry alertou e Louis deixou um sorrisinho de lado crescer por seus lábios molhados graças ao vinho.

\- Eu gostaria de ver.

\- Eu adoraria mostrar.

\- Fique à vontade para levantar daí quando quiser príncipe, minha casa é sua. - Tomlinson respondeu tirando o guardanapo do colo e o colocando devagar ao lado do prato, apesar disso não fazendo menção alguma de que iria levantar.

\- E seu corpo é meu.

\- Prove.

Harry não esperou minutos até estar jogando o guardanapo na mesa, o tecido chegando a fazer barulho com a brutalidade. Seus braços puxaram a mesa com força demais para frente até as pernas de Louis estarem visíveis e ele poder facilmente puxá-lo para seu colo e permitir o francês entrelaçar as pernas e os pés em sua cintura.

\- Oi. - Tomlinson disse sorrindo sem folego e passando os dedos pelo cabelo de Harry até ter sua franja que caíra pela testa novamente para trás.

\- Oi. - O empresário respondeu esmagando os lábios contra os do menor, sua língua rapidamente começando a massagear contra a de Louis enquanto os dedos mais curtos continuavam em seu cabelo, puxando e entrelaçando nos cachos.

Ele praticamente jogara o francês contra a peça de granito da cozinha ampla, as mãos desesperadas por um toque mais profundo ainda apertadas contra a bunda firme e grande de Louis. Harry podia sentir suas calças apertando e começando a ficarem desconfortáveis, mas seu foco agora era ficar cada vez mais perto do namorado enquanto seus cabelos continuavam a serem puxados. Ele sentia que deveria contar como isso o excitava, como o deixava sem foco e desconcertado a forma como a mão de Tomlinson parecia querer arrancar seus fios a força. Para ser sincero Harry tinha vontade de sussurrar tudo o que o excitava para que Louis pudesse fazer cada um.

A falta de conhecimento de Harry para com os arredores fizera-o bater diversas vezes o próprio corpo contra mesinhas e o de Louis contra portas até achar a certa, seus dedos praticamente arrancando a camiseta do namorado que cheirava a hospital apesar de ele trabalhar com jaleco. Quando a porta que ele abrira finalmente era a do quarto de Louis o beijo parara para ele conseguir achar a cama, mas o francês continuara com a trilha de beijos e chupões por seu pescoço e clavícula. Tudo parecia a cada segundo mais urgente e mais avido para ambos, Harry sentia seu sangue pulsar com força em praticamente todas veias de seu braço, mas ele sabia para onde o sangue todo estava sendo concentrado.

\- Oh porra - Sua voz saiu grossa e rude ao bater a tíbia contra a cama enquanto deitava Louis nela. Harry nem lembrava onde havia jogado a camiseta do namorado, mas valeu a pena da mesma forma porque seu peitoral e abdômen ficaram totalmente expostos. Harry poderia cravar os dentes em toda sua pele, devagar e com força.

Louis não falou nada enquanto assistia o empresário arrancar os jeans e subir na cama sorrateiramente até ter as pernas circulando seu quadril. Harry somente observara a pequena trilha que as mãos do menor fizeram desde sua coxa até sua barriga, os dedos trilhando a linha V definida até chegar na barra da boxer. Seus olhos azuis levantaram até encontrarem os verdes de Styles já o encarando, assistindo seu indicador traçar a barra do tecido escuro até onde a glande de seu pênis estava visivelmente dura e já molhando o local.

\- Provocador do caralho. - Louis respondeu ao ato, os dentes prendendo fortemente os lábios entre eles.

\- Só para você, amor. - Harry continuou com a brincadeira, os dedos traçando ainda a barra e puxando-a poucos centímetros até a glande de seu pênis estar visível e o tecido estar delineando perfeitamente o tamanho de sua ereção.

Styles conseguira perfeitamente ver as pupilas de Louis dilatarem e praticamente engolirem o azul assim que seu polegar tirou o pré gozo do local e arrastou-o até estar melando boa parte de seu dedo. Ele não movera um centímetro para mais perto do francês, mas mesmo assim o menor pegou seu braço e levou o polegar até os lábios, chupando-o com força e rodando a língua devagar enquanto Harry sentia seu dedo cada vez mais molhado.

As mãos então desceram ao mesmo tempo e enquanto Louis puxava a barra da boxer, Harry segurava o próprio pênis e começava com apertos leves, subindo e descendo a glande ainda com os olhos presos no rosto e expressões do namorado. Ele aumentava a velocidade à medida que os dentes de Tomlinson cravavam mais em seus lábios vermelhos e inchados, os dedos espalhando as pequenas quantidades de pré gozo por onde conseguissem alcançar e fazendo a masturbação quase à seco ser menos dolorosa. Doa o quanto tiver que doer, Harry não conseguia tirar a mão dali enquanto saboreava as reações do francês. Cada uma delas.

\- _Tu me rends folle... Oh merde..._ \- Louis finalmente deixou os lábios se livrarem dos dentes e soltou um gemido, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto apertava a boxer de Harry cada vez mais forte. - Tão quente... Tão gostoso... _Oh mon Jésus..._

Harry aumentou a velocidade um pouco mais, a cabeça começando a não pensar em mais nada somente no sangue pulsando cada vez mais forte por todo o seu pênis, o deixando mais vermelho e duro a cada momento, a mão grande lenta demais para ajudar em algo enquanto ele se concentrasse em olhar Louis.

Styles conseguia sentir o pênis do namorado duro contra sua coxa, os botões de sua calça jeans provavelmente marcando a bunda e perna branca de Harry, deixando-a vermelha e extremamente convidativa para uma palmada. Harry pensou nisso, Louis com certeza também pensara.

\- Harry por favor, _merde_... - O francês voltou a choramingar, os dedos largando a barra de Harry para apertar com força sua coxa, as unhas curtas conseguindo deixar a pele vermelha por alguns segundos antes de sumir e voltar ao tom normal.

O empresário decidiu parar de provocar e saiu de cima do médico até estar deitado ao seu lado, arrancando o último pedaço de roupa enquanto Louis levantava para arrancar o jeans e boxer dele. Styles encostou-se na cabeceira branca e larga da cama do namorado até estar sentado com a mão masturbando o pênis em movimentos rápidos e errados, sua excitação e desespero aumentando a cada segundo com a vista do homem mais gostoso do mundo nu em sua frente. De repente parecia que todo o sangue de Harry estava sendo bombeado com força para seu pênis.

Louis mexeu na cabeceira da cama até achar lubrificante e camisinha que fora deixada de lado por algum tempo enquanto ele derramava o liquido frio nas mãos e esfregava uma contra a outra na tentativa de deixa-lo mais quente antes de passar pela extensão dura e grossa do namorado. Harry soltara quase um grunhido quando as mãos do francês tocaram seu pênis e derramaram todo o liquido ainda consideravelmente frio por toda ereção. Styles estava tão duro que ele realmente não acreditava ter sangue em outro lugar do corpo, somente no pênis, pulsando e deixando tudo dolorido e vermelho.

O médico colocou rapidamente a camisinha que dera um trabalho exageradamente demorado para abrir e apoiou suas mãos no ombro do namorado, cuidadosamente sentando perto o suficiente para o pênis de Harry tocar sua bunda, mesmo assim evitando ao máximo o contato enquanto puxava o maior para um beijo quente, molhado e cheio de palavras sujas que Styles nunca esqueceria na vida. Louis começara a rebolar devagar com o pênis encaixado entre sua bunda, ainda não o penetrando nem sequer a glande, tudo escorregadio e quente enquanto ele se movimentava e sussurrava as palavras mais quentes que o empresário já tinha ouvido na vida. Pornô nenhum na vida se igualaria a um Louis choramingando e rebolando em seu colo enquanto segurava o rosto seu rosto com as duas mãos e o forçava a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Era como se ele quisesse confirmar com um olhar todas as palavras sujas e pedidos para que Harry o _fodesse_ com _força_ , o deixasse rebolar no pau ereto e escorregadio graças ao francês.

Eles passaram alguns minutos daquele jeito, os peitorais coladinhos com Louis e seus braços prendendo o pescoço de Harry e puxando seus cabelos enquanto o movimento pesado e gostoso continuava. Tomlinson tinha as coxas mais gostosas que Styles veria na vida, grossas e fortes prendendo seu quadril enquanto a bunda roçava e prendia o pênis de Harry entre elas. Era _gostoso_ , era _quente_ , era _íntimo_ e deixava ambos com uma sensação de que nasceram para estar juntos e nasceram para estarem _daquela_ forma.

Harry pegou o tubinho de lubrificante quase desesperado, cobrindo os dedos com uma quantidade absurda do liquido até achar estar o suficiente. Louis entendeu o recado e o beijara com vontade, as coxas erguendo seu corpo um pouco até o namorado poder circular sua entrada com um dedo e sentir o francês tremer sobre ele. Os dois estavam completamente suados apesar do tempo lá fora, Tomlinson não sabia se mordia os lábios de Harry ou beijava seu rosto inteiro, sua testa suada e seus cabelos molhados. Os dedos pareciam todos perdidos entre os corpos quentes, apertando e conhecendo cada vez mais todos os locais antes de arranharem ou no caso de Harry desferir um tapa leve pelas coxas do namorado.

Louis tinha a expressão franzida enquanto Harry o penetrava com um dedo de cada vez, devagar introduzindo outros até estar com três firmemente pressionados contra as paredes apertadas da entrada do namorado. Styles tentava beijá-lo por diversas vezes, mas acabava levando mordidas fortes ou Louis recusava e deitava a cabeça em seu ombro, mordendo o local depois de alguns segundos. Somente o pensamento de estar dentro do médico da mesma forma apertada como seus dedos o fazia torce-los com mais força e mais precisão, várias vezes tocando a próstata do menor antes de tirar os dedos de proposito, provocando ao máximo até ter seu pequeno implorando para ser fodido em francês ou em um inglês puxado, cheio de sotaque ou palavras trocadas.

\- Me foda. - Louis pediu novamente, os dentes atracados com força no pescoço de Harry e só soltando para sussurrar contra seu ouvido, mordiscando o local assim como qualquer pedaço de pele que entrava em sua frente. - Me foda Harry, _merde_ me foda com força, droga eu estou tão duro...

Harry tivera que fechar os olhos na tentativa de fazer tudo parar de rodar, a mão esquerda agarrando a cintura do francês com força enquanto o puxava para cima e para baixo consecutivas vezes. Eles estavam tão próximos, tão colados que ambos sentiam o pulsar forte do coração contra o peitoral do outro. Era íntimo, totalmente gostoso, Harry sentia que poderia desmaiar.

Ele tirou cuidadosamente os dedos e usou as duas mãos para segurar a cintura delineada, quase feminina de Louis. Harry assistira o namorado choramingar e fechar os olhos com força enquanto sua glande o invadia, mas não conseguiu permanecer com os olhos abertos para assistir o resto. Era a melhor sensação da vida dele. Louis era tão apertado, tão quente, tão gostoso, chegava a ser doloroso a forma como o pênis de Harry era apertado a cada dedo mais adentro. Ele quase rasgava os próprios lábios enquanto grunhia e deixava o menor morde-lo o quanto quisesse, Louis parecendo ter uma necessidade fora do comum de falar sobre todas as sensações, descrever todas perfeitamente enquanto Styles se afundava mais e mais dentro de sua entrada apertada.

O mais velho não se mexera um centímetro depois que sentira a bunda de Louis tocando suas coxas. Ele permaneceu quieto e parado esperando o namorado se ajustar e começar a se mexer, sentindo que também precisava de um momento para guardar o tanto de memorias que ele pudesse. A forma como Louis o beijava e sussurrava como estava bom e como Harry era grande, seus dedos entrelaçados aos lados da cintura do empresário, o cheiro de sexo e perfume caro tomando conta de todo o espaço em volta dos dois, a forma como as pernas do francês tremiam em volta dele. Tudo era tão bom, tão gostoso, tão... _Louis e Harry_.

Louis então se movimentou um pouco e Harry quase não sentia, mas ele fizera uma expressão tão dolorosa que o empresário tivera certeza que para ele fora perfeitamente perceptível. Ele tentou novamente, subindo devagar e um pouco até voltar a sentar totalmente no colo de Styles e soltar um suspiro entrecortado. A sensação chegava a ser dolorosa até para Harry, tão apertado contra seu pênis totalmente excitado e ereto enquanto Louis ainda se contraía mais ao redor. Eles passaram alguns minutos parados trocando beijos, Tomlinson tentava ao máximo não choramingar nem gemer demais enquanto esperava se ajustar mais um pouco até tentar outro movimento.

Fora preciso tempo, a virilha de Styles estava tão dolorida que ele quase não sentia mais prazer nenhum, sua perna tremia assim como a de Louis, mas ele continuava a esperar. Várias vezes o menor tentou se mover e desistia começando a beija-lo novamente, mas Harry tinha toda paciência do mundo. Aquele era seu Louis, seu francês arrogante e insuportável, por ele valia a pena esperar o quanto fosse, Harry não se moveria um centímetro.

E então o francês soltou um único gemido fraquinho antes de cravar os joelhos no colchão e se erguer o suficiente para Harry sentir cada centímetro seu praticamente sair de sua entrada antes de ser colocado com força para dentro novamente. Seu gemido fora tão gutural que ele quase se envergonhara antes de Louis voltar a fazer o mesmo movimento, rebolando todo o caminho para dentro de novo e saindo logo após.

Os movimentos eram erráticos e atrapalhados, como se Louis só quisesse fazer o máximo que pudesse até se acostumar com a dor. Harry não fez nada parar conte-lo, os olhos fechados com força e seu corpo inteiro tendo espasmos e parecendo banhado no prazer puro. Tomlinson cravou os dedos em sua pele dos ombros para conseguir ajuda na sustentação e Harry finalmente pôs o corpo para funcionar, as mãos grandes agarrando a cintura do namorado até conseguir ajuda-lo a subir e descer com mais rapidez e facilidade.

Louis gemia palavras que Harry não entendia, outras tão safadas que seu pênis pulsava cada vez mais forte dentro da entrada quente e apertada do francês. Seus cabelos eram puxados, seus ombros eram mordidos com força, sua cintura era arranhada e as coxas por diversas vezes ficara com vergões vermelhos enquanto o namorado continuava a cavalgar em cima dele.

\- E-eu não vou durar muito Lou, oh cacete! Isso baby, _tão_ _gostoso_... - Harry grunhiu, os dedos ainda firmes na cintura de Louis que não conseguia segurar os gemidos e palavrões que escapavam por seus lábios vermelhos.

As palavras de Harry pareceram mexer com os sentidos mais profundos de Tomlinson que começara a praticamente choramingar enquanto deixava o corpo cair em cima do maior e murmurava que não conseguia mais. Styles rapidamente deitara o corpo do mais novo na cama e ficara por cima, as mãos puxando as menores do francês até estarem entrelaçadas acima de sua cabeça. O movimento fizera o pênis de Harry mover um pouco para fora, mas ele o introduzira com força novamente, ganhando quase um grito de puro prazer do namorado.

Styles não durara muito mais depois do que isso, a sensação estrondosa descendo por toda sua coluna com força até estar tomando conta de seu corpo todo, o orgasmo o atingindo em cheio enquanto gozava dentro de Louis com jatos quentes e consecutivos de gozo que rapidamente encheram a camisinha. O francês mordera seu ombro com uma força bruta ao sentir o próprio orgasmo tomando conta de seu corpo, os gemidos sendo abafados contra a pele quente e molhada de Harry.

Os dois ficaram quietos, ofegantes e suados por mais sabe-se lá quantos minutos. O corpo de Harry jogado contra o de Louis que quase não respirava, mas não tinha coragem e não queria mover um dedo para tirar o namorado grande e gostoso de cima dele.

\- Um paciente meu muito querido morreu hoje. - Louis finalmente disse o que ele estava escondendo, os dedos firmemente pressionados nos cachos de Harry como se quisesse impedir de ele levantar a cabeça. - Ele tinha cancer e era muito amigo meu, de Zayn e Josh. Eu já passei da fase do "Oh meu Deus porque essas coisas acontecem?" mas não deixa de ser triste... Eu só queria companhia... Eu queria você...

\- Eu sinto muito meu príncipe... - Harry sussurrou contra a barriga do francês. Ele não sabia o que falar, nunca fora uma pessoa que sabe lidar bem com questões de morte e doenças, mas ele queria fazer o namorado sentir melhor então começara a passar os dedos devagar e deixar beijos por toda a pele defronte a sua boca.

\- Não precisa você falar nada Harold, só prometa que vai ficar comigo, yeh? - Louis sussurrou beijando os cachos molhados do empresário que ainda espalhava carinho por sua pele.

Harry nunca achara uma promessa mais fácil de ser cumprida.


	17. Ties

Louis não pôde ir para o jantar, mas Harry ainda fora e levara os três pequenos com seus novos ursinhos que levaram quase a tarde toda para fazer.

Ele recebera uma mensagem do namorado dizendo que infelizmente tivera que tirar o plantão de um amigo na parte da tarde que duraria algumas horas. Harry não reclamou, somente ligou para Gemma e pediu que ela mandasse alguém levar algo para Louis e Zayn comerem no hospital.

Depois do jantar Amy pediu para ficar um pouquinho na área de crianças que o restaurante tinha e ele a deixou brincar lá por quase uma hora com Anne enquanto sentava com Taylor e implorava para ele falar Dada olhando para a camera. Sem chances, o garoto nem sequer olhou para o pai enquanto admirava os pequenos enfeites de mesa.

Anne foi a primeira a voltar segurando os sapatos minúsculos na mão, seu sorriso era tão grande que Harry achava possível sua bochecha rasgar. Ela primeiro contou sobre como a irmã sabe montar os legos e depois pediu para Harry um pouco do refrigerante dele. Amy veio minutos depois também sorrindo e detalhando todos os brinquedos que ela fora.

Styles pagou a conta e fez a operação de colocar todos na cadeirinha novamente, dessa vez dando o amarrador de cabelo de Anne para distraír o filho que odiava o cinto de segurança da cadeira. Amy tentava ensinar palavras que Anne tinha dificuldade de falar e era tão engraçado que Harry precisou várias vezes tapar a boca com a mão para não gargalhar.

Harry entendia a causa de Anne ainda não falar algumas coisas, usar fralda e ter medo de falar com as pessoas. Louis explicou uma vez que na foster home eram muitas crianças para poucas voluntárias, então ninguém dava atenção devida à ela e não a ensinaram a falar direito. Ele também falara sobre Anne acordar assustada com pesadelos algumas noites e ela acabava fazendo xixi na cama por isso, então ele resolveu prolongar o uso delas por algum tempo à mais até conseguir trabalhar direito esse problema da filha ainda ter pesadelos depois de um ano. E ela não fala com ninguém porque tem medo de a levarem se o fizer, a maioria das crianças que eram adotadas costumavam falar com os casais que iam até lá e ganhavam a afeição deles dessa forma. Anne só não entende que ninguém pode adotá-la agora porque ela já é de Louis.

Quando eles chegaram em casa as duas já dormiam na cadeirinha, as mãos entrelaçadas em cima do colo de Amelie que parecia segurar a irmã para impedir de que ela fosse embora. Taylor e seus olhos azuis davam a parecer que não iriam fechar nunca.

Harry pediu ajuda de seus seguranças para levar as duas ainda na cadeirinha para não acordar ninguém e pegou Taylor ainda na cadeira dele, enfiando os ursinhos debaixo do outro braço e fechando as portas do carro.

Styles notou que Marta não estava visível em lugar nenhum e os outros empregados devem já ter ido embora enquanto seguia os seguranças até lá em cima e aumentava a temperatura do aquecedor da casa que estava congelando com o vento forte noturno.

\- Tudo certo senhor? Precisa de mais alguma coisa? - Carl, talvez o segurança mais novo que Harry já contratou, perguntou sorrindo para Taylor que sorria para ele ainda deitado no bebê conforto.

\- Não, obrigado. Vocês sabem onde está Marta? - Harry perguntou colocando Taylor no chão e se aproximando da cama.

\- Ela estava arrumando algo na academia a última vez que eu a vi, senhor. Devo mandá-la vir aqui?

\- Não, só lembre-a de ir dormir porque as vezes ela esquece. - Styles disse sorrindo um pouco ao ver Carl dando uma risadinha.

\- Sim senhor. Boa noite.

Amelie abriu os olhos, mas fechou logo em seguida e voltou a dormir enquanto Harry a colocava na cama. Anne dormia tão profundamente que nem se mexeu ao que o empresário a deitava ao lado da irmã e puxava o edredom sobre as duas.

Taylor fazia aquela proeza de pôr o próprio pé na boca quando o pai o olhou novamente. Harry levou-o para o quarto e o sentou na pia do banheiro enquanto procurava a escova de dentes minúscula do filho. Tay já sabia que devia abrir a boca então deixou Styles escovar seus dentes pequenininhos até começar a querer morder a escova.

Harry mudou sua fralda e colocou seu pijama antes de pôr o pequeno no chão, segurando firme em sua pequena mão e andando devagar até sua suíte. No meio do corredor ele ouviu uma risada baixa e olhou para trás achando o namorado se aproximando devagar, o jaleco a carteira e as chaves na mão.

\- Oi meu amor... Hey Tay! - Ele sorriu enquanto Harry levava alguns segundos para observar suas olheiras, seu rosto pálido e cansado.

\- Oi meu príncipe, tudo ok? - Styles perguntou cauteloso, passando o dedo na bochecha de Louis antes de tirar o filho do chão e colocar logo em seu colo. - O que houve?

\- Um dia puxado, só isso. - O francês respondeu lentamente, seu cansaço tão grande que ele não fazia nem questão de disfarçar e amenizar o sotaque forte. - Eu vim buscar a Anne, tá tão tarde e amanhã vai ser um dia longo.

\- Ela está dormindo com a irmã... Porque você não dorme aqui? - Harry indagou, os dedos segurando os de Taylor que queriam arrancar o botão de sua camisa. - Amanhã você vai em casa pegar a roupa, ou eu peço para alguém, não se preocupa com isso.

\- Yeh... - Ele sussurrou dando um pequeno sorriso e olhando para Taylor novamente. - Quer ajuda com esse motorzinho?

\- Ele sabe fazer o motorzinho! Vai amor, faz o motorzinho para o Lou. - O empresário disse divertido e Taylor sorriu antes de fazer um biquinho e começar a soprar o ar, um barulhinho de motor fazendo os dois caírem na gargalhada. - Esse é meu filho, que boca mais linda papai!

\- Tão bonita quanto a sua, só que a sua eu posso beijar. - Louis disse beijando a testa de Taylor e rindo quando ele continuou a fazer o motorzinho, tentando arrancar mais risadas e atenção. - Eu vou ver as meninas, posso?

\- Eu vou fazer a pestinha dormir. - Harry disse entrando em seu quarto enquanto Louis desaparecia no outro.

Operação fazer seu filho de dez meses dormir.

Harry pôs a fralda no ombro e encostou a cabeça de Taylor devagar, já sabendo que ele não iria querer ficar deitado no colo. Styles criara uma química incrível com o bebê em somente dois meses, agora só faziam cinco meses desde que ele conseguira a guarda oficial, mas Taylor era tão pequeno quando Styles o trouxe para casa que provavelmente nem se lembra das mulheres que cuidavam dele na foster home.

Devagar Harry passou as mãos pelas costas do filho, ele ainda murmurando coisas que ninguém entende com metade da mão na boca. Styles então foi murmurando como Tay é lindo, como ele tem olhos lindos e como o papai tem orgulho dele. Harry sabe que o pequeno muito provavelmente não deve ter entendido nada, mas afundou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e a respiração foi ficando um pouco menos acelerada.

Ele ouviu a porta abrir lentamente, mas continuou balançando o filho devagar e murmurando baixinho enquanto sentia a respiração fraquinha bater contra seu pescoço.

Louis então entrou em seu campo de visão, sentando na cama lentamente enquanto tirava o cinto e o enrolava distraído. Harry sorriu e virou o corpo até que Louis visse o rosto de Taylor e o francês sorriu dando pequenos acenos, confirmando o bebê ter dormido.

Ele saiu do quarto e deitou o pequeno em seu berço, ajustando-o até o colchão estar bem lá em baixo. Ligou a babá eletrônica e saiu devagar, deixando a porta de ambos os quartos abertas.

Harry passou na cozinha para beber água e mandar Marta ir dormir, esperando ela entrar dentro do quarto antes de voltar para cima. Ele deu uma última olhada em seus pequenos antes de finalmente voltar para o quarto.

Louis estava jogado olhando o teto fixamente enquanto Harry desabotoava seu jeans, ganhando sua atenção por alguns segundos. Ele sentou novamente, colocando cinto no chão perto da cama e ainda assistindo o namorado tirar seu jeans, puxando-o pelas longas pernas.

Styles se aproximou e desabotoou a camiseta do francês devagar, sua pele expondo aos poucos até o trabalho ser feito e Louis estar só de jeans, o que também não demorou muito até o empresário tirar. Harry tirou sua própria camiseta e a deu para o menor que rapidamente entrou nela e se arrastou até o meio da cama.

\- O que aconteceu hoje? - Harry perguntou, indo até o banheiro já puxando o elástico da boxer para tirá-la.

Ele não ouviu resposta, mas deixou a porta aberta enquanto deslizava para o box gigante, ligando o chuveiro e esperando a água esquentar antes de ir para baixo.

Alguns minutos depois ele ouviu a voz suave de Louis ecoar pelo banheiro, o namorado provavelmente sentado na tampa do vaso ou na bancada da pia enquanto Harry tentava relaxar com a água batendo em seus ombros.

\- Quando eu comecei minha faculdade minha tia Jamie costumava dizer que eu era muito sensível para fazer medicina e... Às vezes eu acho que ela está certa.

\- Outra pessoa morta? - Harry indagou cauteloso, pensando se deveria desligar o chuveiro e abrir o box.

\- Não... Mas ele, Patrick, está em uma situação de risco Harry... E de novo eu me apaguei com outro paciente... E de novo eu vou sofrer com isso. - Louis respondeu em um tom tão baixo que quase não deu para ouvi-lo. - Ele tem 17 anos e luta contra leucemia desde os 14. Como eu quero ser um profissional competente, quero abrir mais hospitais para ajudar pacientes com cancer, quero ser alguém que faz a diferença nesse ramo se eu já quero morrer por estar tratando de alguns casos? E você não precisa dizer nada, kay? Eu só queria falar... Vomitar palavras... _Un tel jour terrible_...

Harry dessa vez desligou o chuveiro, esticando a mão e pegando a toalha antes de sair e encontrar seu francês sentado na bancada extremamente grande da pia. Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos antes de Styles achar algo para falar.

\- Vamos lá baby, você tem a mente maior do que isso, yeh? Você vai ser um dos fundadores da maior organização de batalha contra o câncer do Reino Unido, o quão maravilhoso é isso? Você vai estar ajudando a levar tratamento para aqueles que não tem condições, alguns acabam não conseguindo mas você está tentando ajudá-los. Você deveria estar feliz.

Harry se pôs entre as pernas do namorado e beijou seu queixo lentamente, espalhando selinhos até perto de sua orelha e depois voltando para seu queixo e sua boca.

\- Patrick vai ficar bem Lou... - O empresário sussurrou, ainda enchendo o rosto do namorado de beijinhos. Louis então deu um longo suspiro e deitou a testa em seu ombro.

\- E se não ficar?

\- Você vai ficar orgulhoso por ele ter sido tão forte esses anos todos, vai ficar feliz por ele estar em um lugar melhor ao invés de sofrendo e vai ficar feliz consigo mesmo por ter tentado de tudo para ajudar. - Harry respondeu.

\- _Baiser toute cette merde_ , eu vou acabar virando sua secretária mesmo. Harry Styles Inc, bom dia em que posso lhe ajudar? Ah não, meu namorado estará ocupado pelas próximas duas horas porque eu pretendo fazê-lo companhia. Tente mais tarde, yeh?

\- Perdemos o foco de verdade ou você está querendo _sutilmente_ mudar de assunto? - Harry indagou enquanto Louis puxava sua toalha e tirava o pequeno nó, levantando-a para secar seus ombros e seus cabelos devagar, um sorriso brincando nos lábios dos dois.

\- Os dois eu acho, fiquei realmente pensando em como seria divertido. Você poderia deixar a Gemma trabalhando também e enquanto ela colocava a mão na massa eu colocava a mão no seu-

\- Louis!

\- Desculpa!

Harry assistiu o pequeno voltar a sentar no meio da cama enquanto pegava uma boxer limpa e meias. Assim que ele as colocara, ainda sob o olhar atento do francês, Styles subiu na cama e deitou ao seu lado.

Eles não falaram nada, o silencio não era algo desconfortável e Harry estava tão cansado que não tinha força nem para abrir a boca.

Louis deitara ao seu lado depois de algum tempo, as mãos encaixando no quadril do namorado que parara de tentar lutar contra a vontade de não fechar os olhos segundos depois de deitar na cama larga. Harry sabia perfeitamente que era um passo grande ele estar com Louis em sua cama porque ele nunca trouxera alguém para nem sequer sua casa, mas estava tão bom, tão quentinho e aconchegante que ele não gostaria de outro jeito.

Enquanto ele flutuava entre o consciente e o inconsciente Styles pensou em quantos passos já dera com Louis em tão pouco tempo de relação. Ele dormira na cama do francês, eles passaram um final de semana quase isolados em um bungalow, Tomlinson conhecera seus filhos e Taylor quase o ama, agora ele está deitado na cama do empresário e conhecerá sua familia em algumas horas. Acrescentando tudo isso ao fato de Harry ter a gêmea de sua filha. _Muitos_ passos. Para alguém que nunca estivera em uma relação antes, Harry não consegue conter dentro de si o entusiasmo que tudo isso causa.

Ele não sabe dizer se dormira cinco minutos ou cinco horas, mas quando acordou novamente e se moveu um pouco para ajustar Louis em seu peitoral percebeu o francês ainda estar acordado. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas suas mãos abriam e fechavam na pele nua do namorado que mal tinha forças para abrir os olhos.

\- Lou... - Harry chamou baixinho, o corpo pesado parecendo afundar mais um pouco na cama quando ele abriu os olhos e se virou um pouco.

\- Hum? - O francês respondeu sem abrir os olhos, o rosto afundado no pescoço do maior.

Se não fosse esse cansaço absurdo Harry também estaria acordado debatendo qual dos familiares o envergonharia primeiro, e ele tem certeza que Louis está acordado ainda pensando nisso e em seu paciente.

Com energias retiradas do além o empresário sentou na cama e segurou os quadris de Louis, puxando sua camiseta até ela estar sendo jogada em cima de um travesseiro qualquer, o colocando de barriga para baixo logo em seguida e expondo suas pernas nuas e a boxer escura.

O francês não protestou, não abriu nem a boca enquanto Harry sentava em suas pernas um pouco mais abaixo de sua bunda e pressionava os músculos de suas costas perto de seu ombro.

Harry não poderia prometer que não desmaiaria de sono antes de terminar, mas ele mesmo assim prometeu para si mesmo relaxar o namorado da melhor forma possível. Novamente ele só pode culpar Gemma por ter feito de algo tão simples um evento tão grande. Tudo é culpa de Gemma, obvio.

O maior conseguia sentir como os músculos relaxavam a mínima pressão feita por sua mão. Ele descia as mãos grandes até as pequenas covinhas que Louis tem provavelmente por que sua bunda é gigante, suas costas com um delineado maravilhoso antes de chegar nela. Apesar de Harry não estar usando produto nenhum para facilitar a movimentação a pele era macia o suficiente para não precisar de nada.

Styles puxou a barra da boxer um pouco mais para baixo, passando as mãos devagar nas nádegas fartas de seu francês antes de subi-las novamente por suas costas e começar a traçar pontos imaginários desde sua bunda até seus ombros e braços.

\- _Cela se sent incroyable..._ _Veux-tu m'épouser?_ \- Louis disse sorrindo e Harry revirou os olhos, batendo em sua bunda com força antes de massagear o local que ganhara uma cor rosada perfeita. - _Je l'ai aimé_...

\- Você costuma pedir em casamento todos que te dão uma massagem? Devo ter medo? - Harry perguntou assistindo atento seus dedos longos afundaram na bunda perfeita do namorado, novamente levantando o pulso alguns centímetros antes de descer firmemente na outra nádega, ganhando um suspiro alto do francês que sorria de lado com os olhos ainda fechados. - Oh então você gosta disso? Descobri o _kink_ de alguém então, eu suponho.

\- Me de outro tapa e descubra. - Louis gemeu, os dedos segurando as cobertas abaixo de seu corpo e Harry sentindo suas pernas ficando tensas sob sua bunda.

O empresário desceu o corpo até estar com o peitoral encostado as costas do namorado, beijando seu ombro e sua nuca. Louis soltou um grunhido tão gostoso que Harry continuou beijando suas costas, roçando os dentes contra seu pescoço e beijando o canto dos seus lábios.

\- Podemos fazer isso outro dia meu amor? - Harry fez o pedido em quase forma de promessa, suas mãos quentes massageando a cintura do menor e o peso quase todo jogado em suas costas.

\- Absolutamente... - Tomlinson respondeu tentando afastar o corpo de Harry até ele estar de frente novamente, as pernas enrolando no quadril do empresário. - Eu preciso de um remédio...

\- Ok... - Harry deu um selinho breve no menor antes de levantar e arrastar seu corpo para fora da cama.

No banheiro tinham duas gavetas cheias de remédios, Styles pegou um para sono e uma garrafinha de agua no frigobar ao lado da mesinha de cabeceira. Louis tomou sem nem perguntar para que era, somente fechou os olhos e engoliu, agradecendo ao namorado com um beijo antes dos dois deitarem novamente.

\- Venha aqui. - Harry disse puxando-o e o colocando totalmente em cima de seu corpo. - Quer fazer assim?

\- Hhmm... - Louis murmurou, encostando a cabeça no peitoral largo do maior e começando a ouvir atentamente o som de seu coração batendo contra sua orelha. Harry percebeu ele parar de respirar alguns segundos para igualar ao ritmo de sua respiração antes de fechar os olhos novamente.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, hum? O projeto, o jantar, Patrick... Tudo. Agora durma yeh?

**××××××**

Harry tentava não rir alto demais com Taylor no colo enquanto encarava as gêmeas dentro da piscina morrendo de medo de sequer se mexer. Estava cedo e o sol não era tão forte, na verdade quase nem aparecia, mas a piscina é aquecida e as duas passaram quase meia hora implorando para entrar.

A parte mais rasa não chegava a cobrir nem metade da panturrilha de Harry e era feita mais para sentar e ficar tomando cerveja, era coberta e estendia até perto da churrasqueira e da longa bancada de festas que a arquiteta desenhara e tornara uma das partes preferidas da casa para Harry. Essa parte da piscina poderia ser rasa o quanto fosse, mas Amelie ainda estava com raiva do pai recusar segura-la.

A melhor parte da manha fora quando Marta entrara no quarto de Amelie e a vira dormindo com a irmã do lado, isso talvez tenha sido a coisa mais engraçada que Harry já presenciou na vida. Ela gaguejou, olhou incrédula, chamou por vários santos, olhou para Harry e depois chorou. Aquilo fora capaz de deixar Styles de bom humor o resto do ano inteiro de tão engraçado.

\- Amy não bebe agua da piscina, o que eu te falei? - Harry repreendeu enquanto colocava Taylor dentro de uma boia de patinho que Gemma havia dado de presente. A boia era ridícula porque Gemma quem comprou, obvio. Tudo é culpa da Gemma. - Acho que chega de piscina pra você hoje Tay... Amy chame a Marta para o papai, yeh?

Louis ainda não havia acordado e Harry achava isso bom, ele poderia dormir até as olheiras e o cansaço sumirem porque é muito melhor do que está acordado se estressando com as várias pessoas que andavam de um lado por outro apressadas pelo meio da casa. O jantar seria na area externa e Harry jura que talvez a rainha venha participar também pela forma como as pessoas quase corriam para arrumar tudo. _É um jantar e ainda são oito e meia da manhã, mereço._

Marta veio e pegou Taylor para trocar a roupa molhada e o colocar para assistir ou fazer algo lá dentro enquanto Harry ainda realizava os desejos das gêmeas.

\- Tudo bem papai, venha aqui. - Harry chamou estendendo as mãos para Amy que soltou uma risada e se jogou nos braços dele, molhando boa parte de seu cabelo e o da irmã que olhava sorrindo. - Venha também princesa.

Ele então pegou as duas e saiu andando pela piscina para os lugares mais fundos, uma em cada braço. Sua pele arrepiava em contato com o vento que batia, mas a água estava morna e deixava tudo em equilíbrio.

\- Pai, hoje é meu aniversário? - Amy perguntou olhando para os empregados ainda rodando pelo quintal largo e Hqrry sorriu.

\- Seu aniversário ainda vai demorar um pouco, amor. Hoje é uma reunião...

\- Reunião?

\- Isso. Você não quer conhecer a vovó da Anne? As tias dela? - Harry disse sorrindo para quando Amelie deu uma risada e colocou a mão no ombro de Anne.

\- Vovó da Anne!

\- Qual nome dela princesa, fala pra gente. E suas tias?

\- Vovó Jay... Tia Phoebe e tia Daisy...

\- Isso! Você quer conhecer elas? - Harry perguntou olhando em volta e ouvindo os empregados falarem com alguém apesar de não dar para ver de onde ele estava na piscina. Tudo que ele torcia era para não ser sua mãe.

\- Quero.

\- Pois é, então seu aniversário fica para mais tarde, yeah?

Amelie assentiu e pediu para o pai colocá-la na boia ridícula do patinho. Anne continuou em seus braços, segurando no avião do colar de Harry firmemente com medo dele soltá-la e curiosa para tocar no pingente.

Styles segurou em seus braços e tirou-a de seu quadril, suavemente assegurando de que não a soltaria. Depois ele pediu que ela batesse as pernas e assim a garotinha o fez, morrendo de medo do aperto do empresário afrouxar.

\- Isso baby girl, olha só como você consegue yeh? Calma, eu não vou te soltar. - Ele assegurou e ela assentiu devagar antes de continuar a bater as pernas e dar um sorriso enorme, ficando mais e mais entusiasmada. - Tudo bem?

\- _Oui, oui!_ \- Ela respondeu e Harry riu, beijando sua testa antes de mandá-la voltar a bater as perninhas.

Louis apareceu alguns minutos depois com Taylor no colo. Os dois estavam de pijamas e a calça de moletom do empresário ficava grande em todos os lugares no corpo do menor.

\- Vocês estão aqui se divertindo na piscina enquanto Taylor é obrigado à ficar assistindo aquela chata da Peppa? Se um sair, todos saem também, vamos. - Louis disse revirando os olhos e Harry parou um pouco olhando fixamente para o filho aconchegado nos braços do francês como se estivesse preparado para passar o dia todo ali sem sequer se mexer com a mão na boca. Harry talvez entenda perfeitamente o que é estar sendo abraçado por esse homem. - Harry eu sei que a água é aquecida, mas Anne tem asma. E você tem asma.

Styles levou mais alguns segundos admirando a visão antes de tirar Amelie da boia e sair rapidamente da piscina com as duas, correndo para enrolar as gêmeas nas toalhas que Marta deixara ali perto.

Louis segurou na mão da filha enquanto eles subiam as escadas e Harry secava o cabelo com uma toalha pequena de rosto. Os três foram para o quarto das garotas enquanto Harry fora trocar de roupa no dele.

Depois a cozinha fora o alvo das três pestinhas. Quatro se você quiser contar com Louis.

Os dois dispensaram a ajuda de Marta e das outras garotas da limpeza para fazer o café da manhã, Harry preferiu mostrar como sabe fazer o melhor _pancake flip_ do Reino Unido em uma tentativa de zoar Louis que quase queimara a cozinha tentando fazer uma. O francês então achou uma ótima ideia ensinar Taylor a segurar um copo sozinho, dando para o pequeno o copo de suco sem tampa e segurando por alguns momentos antes de soltar e Tay balançar o copo até ter suco espalhado no chão, em sua cadeirinha e no jeans de Harry que fora seu alvo.

Quando os cinco sentaram no sofá e Harry colocou Taylor em seu colo foi que todas as preocupações começaram a voltar para a cabeça do empresário. Louis estava com uma gêmea em cada lado de seu corpo e mal prestava atenção em outra coisa a não ser o filme da Disney que acabara de começar.

Harry pensou em como sua mãe é uma profissional em fazer as outras pessoas ficarem com vergonha, e como Des costuma odiar todas as pessoas que não sejam de sua família e de seu clube de golfe. Gemma tivera um namorado chamado Jason e o garoto era quase Deus na terra, de uma família muito boa e um arquiteto em ascensão, mesmo assim não fora o suficiente para chamar atenção o suficiente de Des e dois dias depois Gemma estava solteira novamente.

Louis seria um alvo perfeito para Des odiar. Sua personalidade convencida e atrevida seriam motivos fortes para Styles somente olhá-lo de lado e ignora-lo para sempre. E isso não seria problemas para Harry, acredite, ele está mais preocupado sobre a maquina de café de seu andar do que com seu pai ignorando Louis afinal Des ignora até ele. O problema está em ele querer fazer algo para tirar Louis de perto, para acabar com o relacionamento do filho. _Meu relacionamento vale mais do que café, caralho_.

\- Hey amor, tudo bem por ai? - Louis chamou depois de algum tempo, o olhar doce e o sorriso de lado que Harry tanto adorava e odiava. Não é possível alguém ter o sorriso tão bonito assim. - Você vai quebrar o pescoço do seu filho, Harold.

Taylor nem reclamava da posição caída que Harry permitira ele ficar sem sequer perceber, mas seu pescoço deveria estar no mínimo incomodando apesar de o filme ser muito mais interessante.

\- Sono?

\- Nop. Estava pensando em algumas coisas. E você está morrendo de sono, claro. - Harry respondeu rindo e observando as olheiras que ainda não haviam sumido do rosto do namorado. - Da próxima vez eu vou te dar a caixa inteira de comprimidos.

\- Se você quer me matar só precisa dizer! - Louis rebateu rindo e jogando uma almofada no rosto do namorado.

\- Eu vou ver como estão as coisas lá fora... Esse filme é muito chato Amy, como você consegue filha?

\- É o Nemo pai...

\- É chato pai... - Harry imitou a voz dela e a garota riu, mas Louis jogou outro travesseiro tentando não acertar Taylor. - Ouch! Segure meu filho empregada, eu não lhe pago para jogar almofadas o dia inteiro.

\- Eu sei muito bem para que você me paga, _senhor_. - Louis grunhiu, pegando Taylor devagar e o ajustando contra seu peitoral, virando definitivamente uma creche ambulante. Domingo nunca fora tão bom.

Antes de se afastar Harry beijou as duas pequenas e encostou os lábios contra o queixo do namorado que deu um longo suspiro em resposta, o encarando com os olhos extremamente azuis antes de dar um sorriso relaxado e ganhar um selinho rápido. O único que reclamou da demonstração de carinho fora Taylor que tinha a visão atrapalhada pelo corpo gigante do pai, as garotas sequer piscavam olhando para a televisão.

Harry conversou um pouco com as garotas que espalhavam flores por todos os lados, sorrindo como se estivessem em algum filme. Ele acabou com uma flor na orelha e sentado conversando sobre nada com as três mulheres, tentando arduamente não se lembrar de preocupação alguma.

Gemma então chegou com mais flores, uma pasta que Harry só pudera supor ser trabalho e seu fiel Ipad. Ela sentou ao seu lado e elogiou o trabalho que o grupo fazia, sorrindo ao abrir uma foto com seus planos para a área externa de Harry.

Quando ele dissera que ela estava planejando um jantar para a rainha, ele não estava brincando.

O empresário ficou assistindo a irmã deixar as coisas em algum lugar da cozinha depois voltar já com o celular na mão exigindo algo de uma pobre alma do outro lado da linha.

Ele assinara a conta para mais flores - jarros e mais jarros - e continuara assistindo a mulher guiar para onde elas iriam. Depois Gemma o forçou a assinar a conta para alguns - vários - suportes altos com lâmpadas na ponta que pareciam luzes de praças. Era lindo, claro, mas novamente ele lembrou que ela estava fazendo algo tão pequeno virar quase o evento do ano.

Harry tentou não deixar seu queixo bater na grama artificial do quintal quando alguns homens chegaram com longas peças de madeira que Gemma rapidamente os fizeram monta-las e virar uma espécie de parede de madeira. Ele não fazia ideia do que aquilo serviria até os homens colocarem sobre a piscina, ajustando até virar uma espécie de deck. Harry nem reconhecia a própria irmã enquanto observava eles fixarem melhor e parafusarem em todos os lados.

\- Gemma! - Harry grunhiu com os olhos arregalados depois dos homens terminarem quase uma hora depois, subindo e dando pulos em cima para testar talvez. - Gemma por favor, meu Deus isso não está acontecendo, garota você é uma bruxa...

\- Vai ficar maravilhoso! Me gradeça depois! - Ela gritou do outro lado do quintal, acenando para as garotas colocarem as flores em volta.

Harry não sabia se ficava com mais medo da irmã ou com medo desse deck cair e derrubar tudo e todos dentro da água.

Ele então decidiu sentar já que as surpresas não paravam e sua cabeça já pedia piedade tamanha dez horas da manhã.

Gemma então pedira para os seguranças levarem a mesa que fica na área externa perto da churrasqueira para em cima do deck e Harry jura que esperava tudo ceder e cair dentro da água, mas realmente estava firme e bem feito. Seus olhos continuaram a seguir a irmã mais nova que cobria as laterais do deck improvisado com as flores e as luzes de praça. _Espero que a rainha Elizabeth fique satisfeita quando ver o trabalho._

Depois de tudo feito Gemma dispensou as garotas por hora e sentou ao lado do empresário ainda boquiaberto.

\- Você é podre de rico, deveria usar isso mais vezes. - Ela disse olhando satisfeita para seu trabalho e por um instante Harry se sentiu o irmão mais novo e mais burro.

\- Eu não sei se devo te enforcar, te lembrar que deveria ser um jantar normal, ou te agradecer e admitir que ficou incrível.

Ela deu uma risada e se jogou no colo de Harry, abraçando seu pescoço e bagunçando seus cabelos.

\- Eu ordenei que mamãe não tocasse o pé aqui porque Marta me avisou que seu francês estava dormindo aqui ontem a noite quando ela abriu a porta para ele, não é justo ela saber das gêmeas antes da mãe de Louis. Eu disse que você tem uma surpresa para ela e implorei para ela esquecer o caminho até aqui. Também pedi para Carl buscar a roupa que você comprou para vocês dois, fui comprar um vestido a coisa mais fofa para as meninas... Eles são iguais mas um é rosa e o outro é roxo e elas vão adorar! Senhor eu vou enfartar, calma. Mandei seus e-mails para o senhor James que estava cobrando como se fossemos os empregados dele... Estou esquecendo algo... Ah! Comprei um CD novo para você...

\- Jesus, me lembre de te dar um aumento meu amor. - Harry disse finalmente cedendo e dando um sorriso gigante antes de morder a bochecha da irmã, derretendo contra sua reação feliz e satisfeita. - Obrigado Gemmuh, eu nunca te dou créditos o suficiente por tudo o que você faz... Isso era para ser algo pequeno e intimo, mas está bom assim... Eu te amo, yeh?

\- Eu sei. - Ela disse sorrindo divertida e Harry revirou os olhos, puxando uma mecha de seu cabelo.

 _\- Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que tout cela?! -_ Os irmãos ouviram o que com toda certeza era Louis soar atrás deles antes de devagar virarem e verem o francês com Taylor no colo olhando chocado para o deck enfeitado sobre boa parte da piscina. - Eu fico lá dentro uma hora e quando saio vocês estão fazendo o palco para o John Mayer tocar? Isso não estava ai, estava?

\- Já te apresentei minha irmã Gemma Anne Styles? - Harry disse gesticulando para Gemma que sorria satisfeita.

\- Deus, que incrível Gemma! Mas falando sério, para que tudo isso...?

\- Estamos esperando a rainha Elizabeth hoje à noite, ela deve ser alguma tia minha, só pode. - Harry respondeu divertido e Louis sentou na cadeira ao seu lado, os olhos ainda arregalados para o deck.

\- Lou vocês vão ficar lindos ali em cima, okay? Imagina como ficará lindo a noite! - Gemma disse animada, olhando para Taylor que estava com a atenção toda para o cadarço de seu próprio pijamas. - Hey príncipe da tia!

Como o trabalho na área externa havia terminado Gemma resolveu se dar um intervalo, pegando Taylor e o levando para rodar pela casa com ela, deixando os dois sozinhos.

\- Eu achava que você era exagerado... - Louis disse divertido, escorregando para o colo do namorado e beijando seu rosto algumas vezes antes de selar seus lábios por longos segundos. - Está muito bonito apesar de apesares... Sua irmã é incrível.

\- Eu sei. - Harry gemeu fazendo biquinho e deitando a cabeça no ombro do médico.

\- Você está tão lindo hoje Harold, seus cachos estão implorando para eu bagunça-los. - Louis disse beijando-o novamente, a língua lubrificando os lábios do empresário antes de voltarem para sua própria boca, um sorriso não conseguindo ser contido antes de acabar o beijo.

\- Faça isso e talvez eles não voltem ao normal nunca.

Os dois então passaram algum tempo fora conversando e trocando beijos rápidos antes de entrarem e encontrarem todas as garotas e Taylor ainda assistindo o final de Nemo.

**××××××**

Louis assistia Harry terminar de se arrumar com os olhos fixados na forma como o namorado arrumava o blazer em seus ombros e desabotoava alguns botões da camiseta branca até seu peitoral estar visível. Ele estava maravilhoso, Louis não queria sair de dentro do quarto.

Devagar o francês levantara e se aproximara de seu possível alvo, colocando as mãos por cima dos ombros do empresário e colando seu peitoral nas costas largas, sorrindo para os olhos verdes que o encaravam pelo espelho.

\- Talvez minha mãe ache que sua boca esperta não serve para ser meu namorado e te jogue dentro da piscina.

\- Minha mãe tem preconceito por caras de nariz grande, por isso nós não viajávamos muito para a Itália. Quem deveria ter medo daquela piscina é você.

\- Ouch! - Harry grunhiu e Louis deu uma risada, beijando seu pescoço.

\- Depois que todos forem embora nós podemos por favor ficar bêbados? Eu não sei como vou encarar tudo isso sem uma dose de whiskey.

\- Ah claro amor, ai se o Taylor acordar no meio da noite eu vou bêbado pegar ele e será ótimo viajar de ressaca... Olha french boy, eu não sei você mas eu prefiro os italianos que são mais inteligentes.

\- _Non si scherza con me_. - Louis grunhiu e Harry gargalhou, empurrando-o até conseguir virá-lo e plantar um beijo em seus lábios.

Os dois saíram do quarto em meio aos selinhos e o medico riu quando o namorado quase ia caindo por tropeçar nos próprios pés. As garotas estavam arrumadinhas com os matching dresses, Anne no rosa e Amy no roxo, esperando até que alguém fosse busca-las. Harry parou na porta do quarto e pediu que as duas esperassem mais um pouco que ele já subiria, ninguém nem olhou para ele enquanto se ocupavam com as pecinhas de lego que Amelie tinha dentro de caixas.

Louis entrelaçou os dedos ao dele e Gemma apareceu nas escadas com Taylor todo homenzinho em seu colo. Harry o pegou com um dos braços e o outro continuou com Louis ao seu lado, o francês elogiando o vestido de Gemma que na opinião do namorado estava "mostrando demais".

A sala já estava relativamente cheia de pessoas que o médico nunca vira na vida e seus familiares. Suas irmãs estava quietas sentadas no sofá, o que é um milagre, e sua mãe conversava feliz com Zayn que também estava presente em suas roupas apertadas que o deixavam um verdadeiro modelo da Gucci.

Harry não largou Louis enquanto iam cumprimentar primeiro Jay e Mark que esperavam para serem apresentados aos Styles. Mark estava sorrindo como sempre, os olhos fixados na esposa que falava algo engraçado até para Zayn. Louis notou os amigos de Harry, Niall e Liam, conversando com os Styles perto da entrada.

\- Eles ainda não se falaram porque já se odeiam ou porque sua família chegou agora? - Louis sussurrou sorrindo para Zayn que fora o primeiro a lhe avistar.

\- Minha família chegou agora. Relaxe. - Harry respondeu parecendo querer convencer primeiro a si mesmo à relaxar depois ao namorado.

\- _Bonjour maman, papa! Salut Zayn.._. - Louis disse feliz, beijando as bochechas da mãe e fazendo o mesmo com seu pai antes de dar um abraço de lado no amigo. - _Je suis vachement nerveux_...

\- _Bonjour_ filho... Respire, acho que não tem motivos para estar nervoso, tem? - Mark disse ainda sorrindo e passando as mãos nas costas de Louis devagar antes de olhar para Harry com Taylor ficando impaciente sem nada para fazer ou mexer em seu colo. O francês esticou a mão para o empresário, ainda sem destruir o sorriso permanente. - _Salut_ , Mark Tomlinson, um prazer finalmente conhece-lo.

\- Harry Styles, o prazer é todo meu, senhor. - Harry disse sacudindo sua mão firmemente antes de virar para Johannah que olhava a cena ainda calada mas com um sorriso grande. - _Enchanté_ em finalmente conheça Sra. Tomlinson. Hey Z!

\- Sra. Tomlinson? Oh non, non, me chame de Jay querido, o prazer é todo meu.

\- Ello Harold - Zayn disse acenando e apertando o braço do empresário.

\- Hey baby, aquelas são Phoebe e Daisy... Hey ladies, venham conhecer o Harry e o Taylor. - Louis chamou as irmãs que levantaram já sorrindo e derretendo o olhar em Taylor que finalmente parou de tentar se mexer para observar. - Eu até te diria quem é quem, mas eu também não sei reconhecer.

\- Sério?

\- Claro que não Harry! - Louis revirou os olhos e riu, as garotas ainda não dando atenção para ninguém alem do bebê. - Mãe, pai esse é o Taylor, yeh? Diga Oi Tay, _Bonjour_...

\- Harry? - Uma voz feminina chamou por Harry e Louis virou devagar, sorrindo ao ver Anne se aproximar devolvendo o gesto. - Olá queridos, Louis como está?

\- Vou muito bem Anne, obrigado. - Ele respondeu surpreso quando a mulher transformou sua saudação em dois beijos na bochecha - Então... Gostaria de te apresentar meu pai Mark, minha mãe Jay e minhas duas irmãs Phoebe e Daisy...

\- Que prazer conhecer vocês, olá meninas! - Anne disse agitada e abraçando Jay calorosamente, as duas formando uma cena bonita de assistir.

\- Pai esse é o Louis e a família dele... - Harry tentou incluir seu pai na grande apresentação, mas Des olhava tão distante que ele quase se arrependeu de abrir a boca e Louis claramente se encolheu um pouco ao seu lado.

\- Louis Tomlinson, senhor. É uma honra.

\- Então você é francês? - Des perguntoy em um tom que poderia ser considerado tudo, menos agradável. Quase como se ser francês fosse pecado.

\- Eu e minhas família toda, senhor. - Louis responder nervoso, ouvindo as gêmeas falarem algo em francês baixinho quase como uma confirmação.

\- _Très agréable, intéressant._

E depois disso Louis não tinha mais interesse nem em olhar para o pai de Harry, carregando sua atenção para Anne que estava sendo um amor de pessoa com sua mãe.

Niall foi o primeiro a abraçar o médico antes de sorrir para Zayn e o rapidamente incluir na conversa. Liam estava ao telefone, mas o desligou depois de alguns minutos e voltou a dar atenção ao grupo agora completo.

Gemma puxou Harry para conversar com a mãe de Louis que observara de longe a interação do outro grupo, Anne contando alguns lugares que ela já fora na França. Louis permaneceu com os garotos conversando sobre a Champions League e o pacote novo da Sky para todos os jogos da série.

A irmã de Harry então chamara todos lá para fora porque o jantar estava servido e Louis ouvia de dois em dois segundos um _"onde está Anne?" "onde está Amelie?"_ até que Harry finalmente anunciou que iria buscar as duas.

Eles continuaram o trajeto até a mesa na área externa e Gemma tivera razão quando falara que a noite estaria muito mais bonito. As luzes da piscina e as luzes que ela havia comprado deixava tudo tão elegante que Louis por um momento não conseguia nem respirar absorvendo a visão.

Jay não conseguia parar de elogiar Gemma enquanto Anne parecia orgulhosa do trabalho da filha, escolhendo onde todos deveriam sentar e deixando - O que Louis tem certeza que deve interpretar como um sinal - Des bem longe do francês e de suas irmãs que estavam quietas.

Niall facilmente conseguiu chamar atenção da mesa com suas conversas extremamente interessantes e seu poder Irlandês de encantar à todos. Louis nem percebia que estava prendendo a respiração olhando para a porta até soltá-la em quase ofegos. Assim que sua atenção também conseguiu ser fixada em Niall eu viu o loiro arregalar os olhos olhando para a entrada, já sabendo do que se tratava.

Ele tirou o guardanapo do colo e o colocou devagar na mesa enquanto andava até baby Anne que segurava firmemente na mão gigante de Harry e nem ligava para a atenção enquanto avistava Phoebe e Daisy sentadas. Ela soltou a mão de Harry e segurou na de Louis, pedindo que ele levasse-a até as tias com medo de cair na piscina se o fizesse sozinha.

Harry pôs Amelie no colo e ninguém havia falado nada ainda enquanto Louis fazia igual e virava o corpo de Anne para encarar a mesa e seus familiares boquiabertos.

\- Pai, mãe, Niall e Liam aquela é a Anne... Jay, Mark, Zayn e garotas essa daqui é a Amelie. - Harry disse lentamente e Jay lenvantou da cadeira se aproximando de Amy como se não acreditasse, assim como Anne fizera se aproximando da filha do francês.

Então o jantar virou uma explosão de perguntas sobre como isso acontecera, qla quantos anos Louis tem Anne e virse versa, a quanto tempo eles sabiam disso e nunca contaram, como as duas tratam uma à outra e uma verdadeira enchente de perguntas das quais Louis já sabia que iria ter que responder.

As duas estavam confusas com a atenção, mas somente riam e sorriam para os novos conhecidos, mal se importando com os olhares fixos de todos enquanto aos poucos os convidados voltavam a sentar.

Anne facilmente criou uma amizade com a baby Anne, adorando a pequena e suas respostas aéreas diferentes das longas e entusiasmadas que Amy dava para Jay. Phoebe e Daisy ainda pareciam não acreditar e Liam sorria para a cena toda enquanto era o babysitter da vez com Taylor no colo.

Louis não deixou de avaliar a reação de Des que expressava um verdadeiro tédio, parecendo estar pedindo aos céus para poder ir embora.

Harry então achou bom que todos começassem a comer antes que a mãe começasse a chorar enquanto Baby Anne falava o que ela já havia aprendido em francês, arrancando sorrisos de todos assim como Amy que repetia o que a irmã falava.

Quando a euforia baixou um pouco mais Des resolveu perguntar sobre o trabalho de Louis, conseguindo que todos na mesa se calassem e ficassem tensos já que não haviam ouvido nem uma palavra do homem a noite inteira.

\- Eu sou médico, senhor. - Louis respondeu tenso, olhando nervoso entre o pai do namorado e seu próprio prato, uma das primeiras vezes que ele não sabe o que falar por pura vergonha.

\- Oh médico? Qual unidade?

\- St. Mary...

\- Qual sua especialidade? - Ele perguntou ainda não satisfeito, parecendo já esperar que o francês falasse que não tem nenhuma em uma tentativa de deixa-lo inferior e Louis conseguia sentir até seu pai ficando tenso algumas cadeiras depois dele.

\- Oncologia e cirurgia pedriátrica. - Louis respondeu em uma voz quase inaudível, os olhos fixando alguns segundos em Harry que estava com os ombros tensos e o olhar quase perigoso olhando para o pai.

\- Câncer e cirurgia para crianças? Que... Bonito.

\- Eu na verdade sou um dos fundadores de uma organização que luta contra o câncer e nós, Zayn também é um deles, viemos pensando em fundar essa ONG faz muitos anos e nos especializamos já nesse ramo...

\- É muito legal da parte de vocês, espero que isso leve vocês para algum lugar. - Des respondeu e Harry derrubou o talher contra o prato, visivelmente irritado.

\- Pai.

\- Eu não estou-

\- Des.

\- Nós somente vamos atingir à lua com a StandU2C como vamos mudar realidades, milhares de vidas salvas graças ao nosso sonho, por favor senhor Styles não ouse agir como se isso fosse pouca coisa porque não é.

\- Eu nunca disse que era pouca coisa, _garoto_ , não ponha palavras em minha boca.

\- Oh por favor...

\- Pai!

\- Pai, por favor - Gemma também já estava prestes a levantar e Louis sentia o sangue de seu corpo inteiro ferver enquanto sua mãe tocava em sua perna por baixo da mesa.

\- Que bom que não disse, _Des,_ porque iria tirar todos os meus pensamentos sobre você ser um homem sábio.

\- Eu não preciso de você julgando que tipo de homem eu sou garoto, não faz diferença alguma em minha vida. Eu deveria saber que depois de anos sem ninguém meu filho acharia uma pessoa tão desrespeitosa quanto você, eu não lhe dei liberdades para me chamar de Des!

\- Des! - Anne gritou, levantando com a filha de Louis no colo que até alguns minutos atrás estava se divertindo com a mulher que agora estava vermelha de pura vergonha pelas palavras do marido.

\- Amor... - Harry tentou, mas Louis nem sequer mudou de posicão para olhá-lo.

\- Você acha que é melhor do que nós por ter a conta bancária estourando de tanto dinheiro? - Louis perguntou levantando e Harry já segurava nos braços da cadeira, parecendo se preparar para pular caso Louis tivesse um ataque. - Você só é um metido, não vai achando que porque você é podre de rico que isso te faz educado porque não faz. É realmente uma vergonha porque você tem uma esposa incrível e filhos maravilhosos enquanto você não passa de um mal educado.

\- Filho... - Jay sussurrou tentando acalmá-lo e Louis dava graças à Deus por Mark ainda estar quieto e segurando suas vontades, assistindo atento o filho transbordar de raiva.

\- Quem você acha que é para me chamar de mal educado, garoto?!

\- Quem você acha que é para tentar me humilhar? Se seu problema foi algum tipo de xenofobia e você não ter gostado de mim por eu ser francês então eu te indico algumas sessões em um psicólogo. Agora se você não acha medicina uma profissão digna fale isso para os geriatras que cuidarão de você um dia seu velho metido à besta.

E com isso Louis colocou o guardanapo novamente na mesa, pegou sua filha gentilmente do colo de Anne e se afastou não sem antes dar um sorriso tentando assegurá-la que o problema não é nada a ver com ela. Ele ouvia a voz de Harry praticamente gritando com Des Styles antes de chamar por seu nome, mas o orgulho e a forma que ele fora criado estava longe de permitir que ele voltasse e continuasse na mesma mesa que aquele _putain de merde_.

Sem dar uma palavra ele pegou a chaves de seu carro dentro de casa mal olhando Marta e as garotas assistindo tudo assustadas antes de ir embora, querendo que se foda o pai de Harry e todo o dinheiro que aquele velho tem em sua conta.

**××××××××××××××**

N.A. Eu sentei para escrever a att e quando vi já tinha milhares e milhares de palavras, what the fuck, agora me permitam fazer uma nota longa hum?

GENTE BOCRDS VIRAMO NIGHR CHANGESD NE???? CARALHO QIE CLIPE LINFO DA PORRA NEI TO OVULANDO to bem, falando serio caralho que coisa mais linda é aquela, Ben eu nao te suporto mas parabens buddy, finalmente voce acertou alguma coisa na sua vida alem de SOML e seu cachorro é uma graça EU MORRI DO COMEÇO ATÉ O FINAL ELES TAVAM TODOS TAO LINDS ALGUEM ME LEMBRA PORQUE EU SOU DIRECTIONER AINDA

Tá, agora que eu estou melhor - mentira - queria pedir que vocês please please please olhassem o meu perfil porque eu escrevi um recado lá yeh? É importante.

Sobre as ideias de one shots eu pretendo fazer a maioria que voces me mandaram porque CARA CADA UMA MELHOR QUE A OUTRA THANK YOU THANK YOU

OBRIGADO LOVELY PEOPLE POR TUDO POR NAO RECLAMAREM DOS MEUS ERROS, POR VOTAREM E DEIXAREM COMENTARIOS INCRIVEIS I LOVE YALL SO FUCKING MUCH KISS ME HARD BEFORE YOU GO :*


	18. Reddened

_N.A. Esse capítulo tem spanking e daddy kink... slightly.. Ou não?... Enfim, estejam avisados babies, quem não gosta quando começar você desce - ou passa as páginas - até a outra parte, yes?_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Harry não podia se importar menos com seu pai saindo de sua casa como se tivesse descoberto que ele vende drogas. Não que ele venda. O empresário estava tâo furioso que ele nem sequer dera tchau para sua mãe e irmã enquanto procurava Marta e pedia que ele levasse os filhos para cima.

Jay estava em dúvida se falava somente um tchau breve e fugia da mansão ou esperava Harry se acalmar, mas depois de alguns minutos Styles se aproximou com o rosto vermelho e os olhos escuros tentando respirar fundo para pedir desculpas.

Harry achou que realmente precisava deixar Mark Tomlinson ciente de como era um bom homem afinal ele poderia ter a qualquer momento levantado e quebrado a cara de Des Styles por estar agindo daquela forma com seu filho, e Harry por várias vezes viu o homem segurando forte no braço da cadeira e na mão de Johannah.

As gêmeas Phoebe e Daisy pareciam ainda tentar entender o que havia acontecido, mas agradeceram ao _jantar_ e elogiaram a casa e os filhos de Harry antes de saírem para o carro.

Por último Harry conversou com Jay, pedindo desculpas quantas vezes as palavras achassem certo sair de sua boca em nome de seu pai que não havia feito o menor esforço para dar certo. Jay continuou repetindo que não se importava e que estava feliz pelo filho ter encontrado alguém bom, além de por várias vezes elogiar a mãe dele e seus filhos.

Harry tem certeza absoluta de nunca mais deixar seu pai chegar perto de Louis e sua família.

Niall estava mantendo uma conversa animada com Zayn para tentar deixar as coisas mais leves e Liam sabia melhor do que perguntar algo sobre o fiasco. Ops, _jantar._

\- Seu vôo é amanhã à noite, certo? - Ele perguntou e Harry assentiu sentindo seu celular queimar no bolso com a vontade de ligar para seu francês. - Vamos almoçar juntos, todos nós? Pode ser?

\- Estou dentro. - Niall disse sorrindo e Zayn assentiu murmurando algo e sorrindo devagar para Harry.

Fora um sorriso como se ele quisesse assegurar que Styles fizera um bom trabalho, tentando dizer isso de uma forma que só os dois entendessem, e Harry se sentiu ótimo por conseguir captar a mensagem, parecendo mais próximo de alguém importante para seu namorado. Essa talvez seja uma das únicas coisas boas que o jantar trouxera.

\- Então eu vejo vocês no almoço amanhã? - Harry perguntou sorrindo da melhor forma que ele conseguira, o maxilar ainda tremendo de raiva e frustração. - Hey buddies, me perdoem por essa noite-

\- Hey, hey, sem essa. Nós conhecemos Des Styles, somos seus amigos de infância, lembra? - Liam disse revirando os olhos e Harry assentiu.

\- Lembra quando ele me expulsou da sua casa porque eu fui até a cozinha de sapato? Eu estava na quinta série ainda, coitado de mim? Nós sabemos quem seu pai é Harry, relaxa amigo.

\- Você não tem que pedir desculpas, não foi sua culpa. E eu sei que o Louis também acha isso, só precisa de um tempo para pensar nas coisas. Talvez você também precise. - Zayn disse olhando diretamente para o celular nas mãos de Harry que tinha o pensamento gritando _LIGO_ ou _NÃO LIGO._

E então depois que todos já haviam saído ele se permitiu cair em uma das cadeiras e _respirar._ As luzes ainda estavam acesas, as garotas já haviam sido dispensadas e Marta estava com seus filhos no andar de cima então Harry se permitiu encostar a cabeça na mesa e ficar daquele jeito por sabe-se lá quantos minutos.

Ele pensou em como seria sua vida se as coisas entre ele e Louis não dessem certo. Em alguma parte da noite o pensamento brotou e ele simplesmente não o afastou. Anne e Amelie são gêmeas e se não desse certo eles ainda teriam que fazer ao menos uma amizade de tudo isso para não separar as duas. Harry não gostava nem de pensar dessa forma, mas sozinho sentado sem ter sequer sinal de Louis ele não conseguiu reprimir a simulação de como seria sua vida sem o francês como seu namorado. Bom, uma _merde._

\- Senhor? - Styles ouviu Marta interromper seus pensamentos idiotas e olhou parecendo cansado para sequer levantar a cabeça. - Amy está pedindo para eu chamá-lo e Taylor já dormiu.

\- Eu já estou indo. - Ele grunhiu tentando fazer seu maxilar travar e parar de tremer. Harry não é desse tipo de pessoa que não chora nunca e apesar dele achar que não tem motivos reais para chorar a frustração dizia o contrário e parecia apertar sua garganta com força, deixando tudo queimando e implorando para ser liberado. - Vá dormir Marta... Podemos dar um jeito nessa... Coisa... Amanhã. Eu peço para desinstalarem tudo.

\- Tudo bem senhor. Boa noite. - Marta disse já se virando para ir para seu apartamento ali ao lado, deixando novamente Harry sozinho.

Ele falou com os seguranças e checou o telefone mais uma vez antes de subir para o quarto de Amelie. Ela ainda estava assistindo um desenho bobo quando Harry entrou e tirou devagar o blazer, colocando-o na poltrona no canto do quarto antes de sentar ao lado da pequena.

\- Pai...

\- Diga minha princesa.

\- Você vai falar do seu dia comigo hoje? - Ela perguntou traçando o braço de Harry devagar enquanto tinha o outro dedo dentro da boca. Harry às vezes, sempre, acha que não dá para amar mais Amelie, chega a doer.

\- Você vai tirar o dedo da boca?

\- Vou.

\- Então eu vou. - Ele concluiu e ela sorriu ainda com o dedo na boca. - Você já escovou os dentes?

\- Yep. E eu coloquei meias. - Ela disse mostrando as meias diferentes e Harry riu enquanto desligava a televisão.

Amelie se arrumou na cama e segurou a mão do pai enquanto ele procurava uma forma mais fácil de falar sobre seu dia. Ele sabia que em alguns minutos ela já teria dormido, mas mesmo assim gostava de ter cuidado com o que falava.

\- Hoje o papai queria que fosse um dia especial porque era algo importante para Louis, yeh? Conhecer a família dele é importante, por isso eu te pedi para ser legal e não gritar na hora do jantar. Pai queria que eles gostassem da gente...

\- Por que é importante, né?

\- Bastante. Você gosta de Louis, Amelie?

Ela abriu os olhos por alguns segundos e o olhou atentamente antes de assentir e fechar os olhos novamente.

\- Ele é muito legal, dad. Ele é médico, mas ele é legal.

\- Ele é o médico da tia Gemma agora, mas ano que vem ele começará à trabalhar com crianças que precisam de cuidados especiais... Que tem uma doença chamada câncer.

\- É ruim pai? Elas precisam tomar vacina?

\- Muito ruim. Um dia eu te explico melhor sobre o que é.

\- Eu gosta do Louis. - Ela confirmou e Harry riu, optando por não corrigir a filha dessa vez.

\- E você gostaria que ele fosse embora?

\- Não, nunca dad...

\- Pai pensa da mesma forma, eu não quero que ele vá embora então por isso é importante. - Harry falou em quase um sussurro e Amy beliscou sua barriga para ele falar mais alto. - Lembra quando eu falei sobre sua mãe?

\- Não... - _Bom, graças à Deus._

\- Eu te disse que ela havia me dado você, lembra agora?

\- Ah! Você disse que ela me deu em uma cesta bonitinha né? Que nem aquela do filme pai...

\- Isso... E sua mãe deu a Anne para o Louis. - Harry explicou, torcendo os dedos para a filha ser inteligente o suficiente para entender. - Vocês são irmãs, lembra que o Lou te disse isso?

\- Aham.

\- Sua mamãe também é a mamãe de Anne. - Harry explicou e Amelie sorriu contra seu braço.

\- E ela deu a Anne em uma cesta também, pai?

\- Isso. - _Algumas coisas podem ser explicadas depois, santo Deus._

Harry não sabe quem é a mãe das duas, nunca quis saber e nem procurará. Ele só sente uma coisa por sejá lá quem essa mulher seja; Gratidão. Se Styles chegasse a saber quem ela é um dia ele a agradeceria da melhor forma possível por ter dado a pessoa mais importante da vida de Harry. E ele queria que Amy soubesse que ela é uma boa pessoa por isso, não inventar coisas sobre a mulher ou dizer que ela é alguém ruim e que a largou na porta dele no frio.

\- E você e Anne são gêmeas. Assim como a Phoebe e Daisy, e aquelas garotas que nós conhecemos, lembra? Anna e Rachel...

\- Mas pai ela nem tem o cabelo da cor do meu! - Amelie disse em um tom acusatório, tentando mostrar que ela estava certa. Harry deu uma risada alta, tentando tapar a boca antes de acordar Taylor no outro quarto.

\- Isso não faz vocês menos gêmeas, filha. Vocês vieram da mesma barriga e estavam lá dentro juntinhas, entende? Gêmeas.

\- Pai...

\- Só porque a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos dela é diferente não importa, meu amor. Vocês são irmãs e gêmeas. Isso não é legal?

\- Porque ela não tem o cabelo da cor da minha, pai?

\- Do meu.

\- Do meu?

_Porque Deus quis meu amor, agora boa noite._

\- Para as pessoas não confundirem. Imagina só se o Louis te leva para casa achando você ser a Anne? - _Boa Styles, boa._

\- Ah tá!

\- Agora vá dormir porque eu vou te acordar cedo pra arrumar essa bagunça, olha como está esse quarto Amelie. - Harry disse abanando a mão pelo quarto, apontando os brinquedos largados por todas as partes.

\- Mas pai...

\- Nope. Não quero ouvir. Vai dormir. - Ele disse e ela suspirou, abraçando seu braço e fechando os olhos novamente. - Eu te amo, kay?

\- Eu também.

Harry então esperou a filha dormir antes de ir até Taylor e lhe dá um beijo, quase dormindo no tapete fofinho do quarto do filho. Ele escovou os dentes, conseguiu trocar de roupa e silenciar o telefone antes de cair na cama e dormir como uma pedra.

Harry acordou tarde demais e preferiu não acordar os filhos pelo menos até terminar de arrumar a pequena bagagem dos dois e a dele com ajuda de Marta. Ele passara a manha toda com a mãe no telefone ouvindo ela ainda pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de seu pai enquanto instruía os homens a desfazer tudo o que fora feito para o fiasco de jantar da noite passada.

Harry praticamente se escondeu no escritório ainda tentando terminar alguns trabalhos e falar com Louis que realmente não atendera nenhuma ligação sua, não o ligou de volta, respondeu mensagem, _nada._ Harry só ouviu falar dele por Gemma já que ele havia pedido que ela ligasse e perguntasse se ele iria para o almoço com os outros garotos. Ele não vai. E Harry está _puto._

Como Harry vai viajar com Louis para outro país se o francês sequer atende 'as porras' de suas ligações?

Antes que Harry pudesse ficar mais frustrado graças aos seus pensamentos a porta do escritório foi aberta com força e um Tomlinson nada feliz entrou no campo de visão de Harry, o rosto vermelho e os lábios tremendo levemente enquanto praticamente assassinava Styles com o olhar.

\- Quem você acha que você é, Harry?! - Ele _praticamente_ gritou, fechando a porta com um baque forte enquanto o mais velho levantava de sua cadeira e o olhava quase assustado.

\- Mas que porra é essa? - Harry perguntou com o tom milhões de vez mais baixo enquanto assistia Louis se aproximar com o corpo tenso. Se Harry fosse um pouco menor ele teria se encolhido intimidado, mas ele sabe mais que isso.

\- Quem você acha que é para cancelar minhas últimas apresentações?! Meu pai?! Onde sua cabeça estava quando pensou nisso?! - Dessa vez o francês não estava _praticamente_ gritando. Ele estava gritando _mesmo._ Harry estava pouco se fodendo para sua irritação, a única coisa que ele se importava era em como o momento estava o excitando e como suas palmas formigavam com o namorado irritado.

\- Achei que seria ótimo passar um dia em Veneza relaxando... Você sabe que merece isso, o dinheiro das últimas apresentações não vai deixar você mais rico nem mais pobre e rapidinho eles acharam outro médico para dar a palestra então _foda-se._ Se dê uma pausa Louis, você precisa disso, pequena Anne também precisa. _Eu_ preciso.

\- Isso não responde a merda da pergunta! _Quem_ você acha que é pra se meter desse jeito no _meu_ trabalho?! Eu não me importo se você manda no mundo, faz o que quer e quando quer, essa é a _minha_ vida e você não pode tomar decisões por mim!

\- Qual o sentido de brigar por essa pergunta quando já respondemos a mais importante? Você precisa relaxar nem que seja por alguns dias antes de voltar para o trabalho gigante que você está fazendo para a StandU2C. Só dois dias Louis. Não faça isso o final do mundo. - Harry respondeu com a voz grave tão perigosa quanto a de Louis que não dera um passo para trás ou sequer se mexera com a voz ameaçadora do empresário.

\- Você não sabe o que eu senti quando o diretor ligou para confirmar meu cancelamento. Que porra de cancelamento uh? E depois meu e-mail tinha a confirmação de duas passagens para Veneza no final de semana. E eu queria te matar. E eu _ainda_ quero te matar. Não me faça de seu bonequinho ou seus empregados que você manda e desmanda.

\- Você acha que é algum tipo de boneco para mim? Não te passa pela cabeça que eu fiz isso para te curtir um pouco mais? Para aproximar as nossas famílias? E foda-se as duas últimas apresentações Louis, sério. _Pare de fazer disso o fim do mundo!_

\- Não me diga o que fazer. Não me diga como e quando fazer o _meu_ trabalho. Eu não me meto no seu e você fica longe do meu Harry. É assim que as coisas vão funcionar, entendeu?

\- Tá se achando corajoso hoje, Louis? - Harry perguntou se aproximando um pouco mais e ganhando uma expressão mais severa ainda, como se os dois estivessem dispostos a ir até o fim. Harry sabe que _ele_ não irá dar para trás.

\- E se eu estiver? Você vai me bater? - O francês desafiou empurrando Harry com as palmas abertas contra seu peitoral coberto pela camiseta de botões branca, o empresário dando dois grandes passos para trás antes de se recuperar e segurar o pulso do namorado com força, o torcendo até estar segurando seu braço atrás de suas costas. - Você acha que eu tenho medo de você, Styles?

\- E você, Tomlinson? Acha que me assusta com esses ataques? Na verdade o que você faz está longe de me dar medo, _amor._ \- Harry puxou seu corpo para perto do dele com um aperto firme, colando seu peitoral contra o do francês que permanecia com a expressão intacta. Styles usou a outra mão para segurar com força o rosto de Louis entre seus dedos. - Você me excita. Me dá vontade de te amarrar na minha cama, de te bater até sua bunda estar com vergões vermelhos de todos os meus dedos, a marca de meu anel por todos os lados. Te ter me chamando de _daddy._ Gritando para o _daddy_ te dar com mais força, mais rápido. Não banque o raivoso comigo Tomlinson, eu não estou para brincadeiras.

\- Em que momento você acha que eu comecei a brincar por aqui? Eu estou com cara de palhaço para você? - Louis perguntou com o tom tão frio quanto o olhar.

\- Não me trate assim. - Harry grunhiu batendo os quatro dedos no rosto de Louis enquanto o polegar continuava afundando firme em seu queixo perto de sua boca. - Eu fiz isso para que nós pudéssemos ter um tempo de qualidade juntos, pare de me rejeitar seu orgulhoso do caralho.

\- Faça isso de novo e eu quebro esse vidro com a sua cabeça. - Louis praticamente rosnou e Harry sorriu quase diabólico, batendo os quatro dedos novamente no rosto vermelho do francês antes de segurar com força e cravar as pontas em sua bochecha.

Os acontecimentos depois foram, brevemente falando, Harry afastando tudo o que tinha em sua mesa e sentando Louis em cima com força. O francês arrancou metade dos botões de sua camiseta antes de tirá-la completamente, suas mãos quase quebraram ao abrir o zíper e os botões do skinny jeans ridiculamente _skinny_ do namorado e antes de Harry pudesse respirar os sequer entender as posições eles estavam se beijando. _Com força_. Louis no meio das pernas do empresário.

Ele se livrou da camisa de Louis tão rápido quanto o médico havia se livrado de suas calças, o tecido voando para alguma parte do escritório enquanto Harry sentia sua língua derreter contra a do namorado. Styles pensava em como você sabe quando uma pessoa faz sexo oral bom através de somente beijos porque seus lábios já ardiam de tanto Louis sugá-lo com força em uma clara tentativa de fazer Harry admitir que estava errado em mexer no seu trabalho. Mas as coisas não funcionam assim para Styles.

Seus dedos fecharam com força no quadril de Louis e antes que o médico falasse algo Harry o deitou de mesa, puxando seu corpo um pouco mais para baixo até o menor estar envolvendo seu quadril largo com as coxas grossas e extremamente gostosas.

\- Você é um egoísta, sem consideração alguma por mim e meu esforço para nos aproximar. - Os jeans e boxers de Tomlinson foram os próximos itens a serem largados no chão, seu pênis ereto e com as veias grossas já salientes fazendo Harry perder o foco por alguns segundos antes de fixar o olhar no rosto do namorado. Ele estava ainda com as bochechas vermelhas, o olhar brilhando em expectativa e a franja começando a grudar nas laterais de seu rosto perto de seus olhos.

\- E você acha que pode se meter no meu emprego por ter dinheiro. Quero que vá se foder você e o seu dinheiro, S-styles. - Harry sorriu com a tentativa falha de transmitir raiva, puxando seu pênis para fora da barra de sua boxer e assistindo o olhar de Louis baixar e seus lábios serem lubrificados com a ponta de sua língua.

O francês olhou atentamente o namorado passar o polegar na própria glande e descer algumas vezes, se masturbando por algum tempo até ter pré gozo saindo pela fenda. Harry segurou suas mãos no lugar mesmo depois de ouvir um pequeno gemido escapando pelos lábios vermelhos de Tomlinson, aprovando o pequeno show que o empresário dava na tentativa de fazer do próprio pré gozo um lubrificante já que nem em um milhão de anos ele sairía desse escritório para ir buscar no quarto.

Styles não parou de assistir as reações de Louis enquanto segurava seu pênis e o arrastava contra a pele macia das coxas fartas, assistindo seu pré gozo sujar a pele limpa e extremamente gostosa de toda aquela extensão com gotas, sentindo Louis se contraír ao que Harry passou o pênis por sua entrada e também a melou com o líquido branco.

Depois o empresário usou os dedos para tocar cada pedaçinho da pele do namorado que ele havia sujado, apertando com força até que ela ficasse vermelha além de melada. Louis fechou os olhos com força e apertou as próprias coxas ao sentir Harry chegar o toque em sua entrada levemente lubrificada, os dedos circulando o local e o pressionando quase imperceptivelmente antes de levantar o punho e bater sua palma com força na coxa de Louis, ganhando um gemido estrangulado pela surpresa e o francês jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto seu estômago sujava com o próprio pré gozo.

\- Harry... - Louis gemeu, mas Harry continuou seu trabalho concentrado, os dedos circulando o líquido que pintava o estômago de Tomlinson antes de levá-lo para sujar outra parte de seu corpo.

Novamente Harry segurou o próprio pênis duro e grosso graças ao corpo divino e aos gemidos baixinhos que Louis proporcionava cada vez que seu corpo era tocado com um pouco mais de força, o introduzindo devagar na entrada molhada do menor e se masturbando um pouco mais até sentir o pré gozo novamente saindo em um pequeno jato, lubrificando o local um pouco mais.

Louis gemeu em protesto ao sentir Harry tirar o pênis novamente e circular os dedos pelo local, os longos e finos dedos do empresário trabalhando rapidamente enquanto com a mão livre ele continuava a provocar o namorado batendo o pênis duro contra suas coxas e o seu próprio.

Sem avisar ou sequer olhar para o rosto de Louis, Harry desferiu outro tapa agora em sua bunda, os olhos verdes fixados na pele para assistí-la saindo do branco para o tom vermelhado que o deixava mais excitado ainda, novamente sua mão acertando a bunda de Louis com outro tapa para ver a pele ficar _definitivamente_ vermelha e com a marca de três dedos seus, os outros dois eram borrões de sangue concentrado.

\- H-Harry... - Louis suspirou o olhando sério, as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto sua coxa e sua bunda e os olhos ainda com aquele brilho forte que fazia Harry ter certeza que estava fazendo tudo certo. - Amor.

Harry assistiu o namorado puxar sua mão esquerda e ficou olhando Louis levar os dedos até seus lábios, lambendo e sugando a ponta de uns com vontade até pôr o anelar de Harry inteiro na boca, o empresário tremendo e segurando a ponta da mesa ao sentir o calor gostoso que envelopava seus dedos. Ele sentiu seu pênis pulsar com mais força e ficar cada vez mais pesado ao ver o médico fechar os olhos e sugar com mais força, as mãos procurando cegamente pelo pênis de Harry antes de toda a ação fazer sentido para o maior.

Ele usou os dentes para tirar o anel de Harry de seu anelar esquerdo para colocar no direito onde o empresário usava para desferir os tapas em sua pele avermelhada. Styles praticamente gozara contra sua entrada ao perceber o que Louis havia feito, assistindo-o voltar a deitar as costas na mesa grande e muito provavelmente desconfortável.

Os dois então começaram a trabalhar juntos, era como se um lesse o pensamento do outro. Harry massageava com força a carne marcada da bunda de Louis enquanto ele mesmo esfregava a glande dura do maior contra sua entrada, circulando o local e masturbando Harry algumas vezes para sentir seu pré gozo quente escorrer contra sua bunda.

Então Harry desferiu o primeiro tapa com o anel na mão certa com a bunda de Louis e dessa vez ele não mediu força alguma, somente ouvindo o escritório ser preenchido com o barulho de pele com pele e o gemido longo e alto de Louis.

\- Demais? - Harry perguntou com a voz grossa e quase rude esperando Louis abrir os olhos. - Louis.

\- Sua mão está... Quente... E o anel está gelado... Porra Harry, _é tão gostoso.._.- Ele gemeu quase machucando o pênis de Harry com a força que sua mão fechou contra a glande sensível, mas Styles estava ocupado dando ao namorado o que ele queria, descendo sua palma gigante contra a bunda do francês novamente.

\- Acho que essa é a hora perfeita para você se desculpar por gritar daquela forma comigo... - Harry murmurou perigoso e Louis tremeu e se flexionou inteiro sob ele. Suas mãos massagearam um pouco mais a pele, assistindo-a vermelha entre seus dedos antes de continuar a sequência. _Tapa. Tapa. Tapa. -_ Não acha, Louis?

\- _Oui, daddy._ Sim, sim... Oh merda, m-mais forte Harry, por... Oh caralho! - Ele gemeu mais alto ao sentir Harry surpreende-lo com um tapa no outro lado de sua bunda, a pele ainda gelada sendo acertada pelas costas de sua mão quente e pulsando. Harry talvez quisesse parar um pouco para respirar depois de ter Louis lhe chamando de _daddy_ de uma forma tão _gostosa_.

Novamente Louis conduziu o pênis do namorado para sua entrada e circulou-a com a glande inchada e dura, lubrificando a passagem enquanto Harry introduzia devagar, o calor e aperto de Louis o deixando completamente tonto e desorientado por alguns segundos.

Ele colocava um pouco e tirava totalmente o pau de dentro do francês, deixando Louis choramingando por mais e ofegando contra seus toques pesados e brutos. Harry apertava sua bunda com força e quando Tomlinson achava que ele continuaria com os arranhões sua palma atingia a bunda extremamente vermelha e gostosa.

O ritmo estava deixando a mão direita de Harry dolorida, as costas de suas mãos também sendo usadas para atingir as coxas do francês que gemia e fechava os olhos com força, sussurrando o nome de Harry diversas vezes e o pedindo por mais.

Harry então retirou todo o pênis e o empurrou para dentro com força, segurando a coxa de Louis firmemente antes de descer um tapa em sua bunda no mesmo tempo que sua estocada. O francês fechara os olhos com força enquanto mantinha as mãos apertadas no quadril de Harry, seu orgasmo o atingindo como uma bola de neve e seu gozo alcançando até partes do peitoral do empresário e seu queixo.

Os dois ficaram ali parados por algum tempo, o pênis de Harry pulsando contra as paredes apertadas e quentes de Louis que ainda tentava parar com os tremores que apossavam de suas pernas e tronco. Então Styles foi empurrado para a cadeira que havia sido esquecida, assistindo Tomlinson subir em seu colo e esquentar sua coxa com o calor que emanava de sua bunda.

\- Acha que consegue? - Harry perguntou suavemente, diferente de seu toque firme e bruto contra o corpo quente de Louis.

\- _Dieu,_ você é tão grande... - Ele choramingou segurando o pênis do namorado e colocando ao lado do seu para passar a mão em ambos, Harry o ajudando com sua palma quente e vermelha. - Me dê um minuto.

Louis deixou o empresário encher seu rosto de beijos molhados, Harry tocando o gozo em seu queixo com o polegar que fora usado para lubrificar seus lábios antes de voltar a beijar o francês que pôde sentir seu próprio gosto.

Harry sentia o pênis do menor pulsar contra sua mão, e as caretas e silvos mostrando o quão doloroso estava sendo fazer seu pênis endurecer novamente. Louis encaixou Styles novamente dentro dele, soltando gemidos baixinhos e palavrões que não pareciam nem pertencer a uma língua específica. Eles novamente permaneceram parados até o médico começar a se mover em cima do namorado.

Harry não parou com os beijos e sua mão massageava a bunda dolorida de Louis sem bater novamente enquanto os dois trabalhavam para excitar o francês. Era difícil fazer Styles gemer ao contrário do mais novo que soltava pequenos silvos todas as vezes que os dedos de Harry tocavam seu pênis ou sua bunda.

Styles tirou um segundo para admirar os olhos de Louis, suas bochechas vermelhas e lábios inchados. Ele é _lindo._ Ele é lindo e todo somente de Harry. Sua boca esperta e arrogância deixavam Styles em um estado crítico e com vontade de _amá-lo, amá-lo e amá-lo._ Louis acabava com todo o resto da paciência que o empresário deveria ter, acaba com sua sanidade, acaba com sua vontade de fazer outra coisa que não seja jogá-lo contra a parede. Louis é perfeito. E Harry decidiu naquele momento encarando os olhos azuis que estavam fixados nos seus, encarando a forma como Louis parecia não fazer ideia do que ele iria fazer mais ainda sim transmitia confiança no que quer que seja. Harry decidiu naquele exato momento que o sentimento que ele guarda por Louis acima de todos os outros é _amor._

_Amor._

\- Hey _mon petit_ , você é lindo yeh? - Harry sussurrou beijando a pálpebra de Louis que fechara os olhos e suspirara alto enquanto esperava o namorado se afastar para dar um beijinho em seu queixo. Harry não sabia se queria assistir Louis ficar todo vermelho graças às sua palmas ou graças aos seus elogios. _Bipolaridade sexual_ existe?

Ele fechou os olhos com força sentindo Louis continuar a cavalgar devagar em cima de seu pênis, os quadris mexendo e a bunda quente deixando as coxas de Harry pegando fogo. É gostoso, é quente, íntimo e diferente de qualquer sexo que o empresário tenha tido com outra pessoa antes. Em cima dele está _Louis_ afinal de contas.

\- H-Harry... Minha bunda... - Louis tentou choramingar alguma frase inteira, mas Harry interrompeu com um beijo e levantou da cadeira com uma agilidade exemplar, quase sorrindo ao que o francês soltou um soluço e um gemido em seguida.

Ele pegou o jeans do francês e arrancou o cinto rapidamente, virando o corpo de Louis para encostar seu peitoral contra a mesa enquanto puxava os braços para trás e _praticamente_ amarrava com o cinto. _Praticamente._

Harry levou algum tempo contemplando o que fizera na bunda do namorado, vários de seus dedos pintados em todos os lugares enquanto ele pensava como um maníaco em como eles evoluíram de _Louis_ ameaçando bater sua cabeça contra o vidro para _Louis_ com todos os dedos de Harry pintados em sua bunda. _Grandes evoluções, innit?_

Harry não queria machucar mais Louis então usou o todo o gozo que sujavam os corpos dos dois, incluindo o que lentamente saía de sua glande inchada e dolorida. Suas mãos puxaram as pernas do namorado com força para juntá-las e devagar começara a penetrar o pênis no espaço entre suas coxas.

Louis era uma bagunça de soluços e gemidos abafados contra a mesa ou com mordidas fortes nos lábios já inchados, segurando o orgasmo por algum tempo antes de senti-lo descendo por sua costas e fazendo seu ouvido pulsar com o sangue correndo por ele. Harry tinha os olhos fechados com força tentando se controlar e controlar os espasmos que apossavam de suas pernas, as mãos segurando as coxas do namorado apertadas para providenciar mais aperto e mais calor em volta de seu pênis.

Quando Styles finalmente gozou, Louis não deixou seu corpo pesado cair em cima do seu e ambos foram para o pequeno sofá no canto do escritório, perto da televisão. O empresário ainda ofegava e tinha os olhos fechados com força quando deitou o corpo do namorado em cima do seu, passando as mãos agora geladas contra a bunda quente e sensível do francês.

\- Daqui a pouco Amy aparece porque ela sabe que eu costumo estar aqui sempre. - Harry sussurrou suspirando os beijos molhados e lentos de Louis por todo seu rosto. - E você não trancou a porta. Na verdade eu acho que você _quebrou_ a porta.

\- Você deve ter deslocado o osso da minha bunda então eu não abrirei a boca para pedir desculpas nem se for isso que você está esperando. - _Pute_.

\- Meu Deus, você é perfeito. - Harry grunhiu abrindo os olhos e sorrindo ao ver Louis o olhando fazendo uma careta.

\- Eu quero um banho, estou sentindo gozo seu até no meio de minhas costas.

\- E no meu pescoço... - Harry concordou tentando levantar com Louis em seus braços, ainda espalhando beijos por seu ombro e seu peitoral.

Harry olhou no corredor para ter certeza que ninguém estava circulando nele, quase derrubando Louis enquanto tropeçava em direção ao seu quarto.

\- Já posso colocar hoje como o maior perigo de vida que eu já passei andando nu com meu namorado no colo pelo corredor com meus filhos no quarto. Sou um rebelde. - Harry brincou ligando o chuveiro e colocando Louis de baixo primeiro.

\- Minha bunda sabe bem disso. - Louis respondeu rindo e fechando os olhos com os jatos de agua morna molhando seu rosto e seus cabelos. - Hey Hazz?

\- Hum? - Harry respondeu beijando sua clavícula e em seguida levantando o rosto para passar o nariz contra o molhado do menor.

\- Você é lindo, yeh? - Ele repetiu o que Harry falara mais cedo e Styles sorriu, mordendo sua bochecha. - E eu... _Merde_ , você é-é o homem mais lindo que eu já vi... Que eu já tive. E eu... Eu não falo muito, eu realmente sou um ingrato porque eu deveria te lembrar todos os dias que você é importante...

\- Hey, Hey, Hey... _Ta toi!_ \- Harry interrompeu sorrindo e mordendo os lábios vermelhos do francês.

\- Eu realmente fui ingrato sobre você ter comprado uma passagem para Anne e eu irmos para Veneza com vocês três... E só o que eu fiz foi gritar e tentar quebrar suas portas... Incluindo a lá da frente. Eu só fiquei irritado... Pra caralho... _Pardon_ príncipe.

\- Fizemos um acordo, não fizemos? Não mexerei mais com o seu trabalho... Eu acho.

\- Se o sexo em Veneza for tão bom quanto o que fizemos agora eu até paro de trabalhar e viro seu _sexy secretary_. - Louis sentenciou e Harry gargalhou, assentindo e continuando a beijar o menor, tentando imaginar o prédio de seu escritório pegando fogo graças a Louis.

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Louis precisou esconder a cabeça no pescoço de Harry enquanto tentava parar de gargalhar e corar das barbaridades que Zayn contava sobre a adolescência dos dois.

Eles estavam comendo _crossaints_ enquanto esperavam o voô, Anne e Amelie se apossaram do carrinho de Taylor e se encaixaram as duas para dormir enquanto o dono legítimo do carrinho tinha que ficar no colo de Liam que adorava Tay dormindo em seus braços. Claro, ele está _dormindo._ Se estivesse acordado estaria no colo de Harry com certeza.

Gemma estava quase adormecendo também com a cabeça no ombro de Niall que estava vermelho de tanto rir. Desde o almoço o grupo se reuniu para falar sobre os velhos tempos da brilhantina a.k.a universidade e Niall simplesmente decidira que _adora_ Zayn e Louis. Louis mal abria a boca e o Irish boy já estava gargalhando e ficando vermelho.

\- Zayn! - Louis grunhiu tentando não rir e bater em Zayn que continuava contando da vez que ele vomitou os pés de uma professora quando os dois a encontraram em um pub qualquer. Louis ainda lembra da cara dela e como a pobre mulher começou a tentar fugir dele mesmo ainda dando aula pelo resto do período.

\- Ela _odiava_ o Louis. Ele mal falava em inglês e ficava pedindo para ela repetir porque ele não entendera! Era hilário! - Zayn disse rindo e Liam tentava não rir demais porque Taylor ainda dormia como a criança quieta que ele _não_ é em seu colo.

\- Liam você vai derrubar meu filho. - Harry alertou enquanto passava os braços pelos ombros do namorado e o puxava para mais perto, esperando Liam arrumar Tay antes de desviar o olhar. - Lou porque você não conta algo do Zayn também? Já ouvimos sobre vomitos nos corredores do colégio, vomito no pé da professora, Jay te flagrando se masturbando no banheiro, Jay te pegando vendo pornô gay, sua queda no meio do refeitório no hospital...

\- Mas esse demônio não tem nada vergonhoso! Tudo sou eu quem paguei o mico e Zayn estava presente rindo ou caindo comigo.

\- Uma vez o Harry ficou com uma alergia no rosto e ele tinha uma reunião marcada, sabe quando o M.J. andava saindo como aquelas coisas estranhas no rosto? Ele foi para a reunião _igualzinho_ e o CEO não assinou com ele porque o achou infantil! - Niall disse quase vomitando na mesa e todo mundo gargalhou com a imagem de Harry escondendo o rosto com uma flanela para ninguém ver sua alergia. - Melhor dia da carreira dele, não é Master?

\- Eu vou enfiar meu punho no seu-

\- Whoa, calma amor! - Louis gargalhou o puxando para um beijo que Harry aceitou rapidamente, sabendo que praticamente todo mundo estava olhando. - Acho que nós deveríamos ir despachando as coisas... Que horas são, Payno?

\- 11h10... - Liam respondeu e Harry assentiu tirando seu braço do ombro do francês e levantando para pegar as coisas, puxando o cabelo de Gemma ao se afastar.

\- Eu vou pagar a conta. - Ele disse rindo de Gemma que abrira o olho irritada, tentando jogar um de seus muffins no irmão.

Taylor acordou nos braços de Liam quando ele tentara levantar da cadeira e começara a chorar ao ouvir que a voz tentando acalmá-lo não era de Harry. Louis riu ao ver o desespero de Payno balançando o pobre bebê tentando fazê-lo voltar a _dormir,_ imagine só.

\- Me deixe tentar. - Ele disse esticando os braços e pegando Taylor de um Liam quase chorando.

\- Eu sou um péssimo tio - Liam grunhiu quando Taylor parou de gritar e começou a chorar mais baixo.

\- Hey _petit_ , não chore yeh? Pai já volta, Tay. - Louis sussurrou balançando-o um pouco em seu colo e sentindo a respiração quente do bebê contra seu pescoço, os soluços tremendo contra o peitoral do médico. - Shhh, tá tudo bem baby boy, olha ali tia Gemma olhando para você...

Gemma ajudou Louis com o carrinho que ainda tinha as gêmeas dormindo profundamente e ela foi para indo para a pequena fila do despache enquanto Zayn se aproximava do amigo tentando fazer o bebê voltar a dormir.

\- Nem parece aquele homem que estava com medo de sair com Harry alguns meses atrás. Você conseguiu fazer o filho dele parar de chorar. Você dormiu na casa dele. Você vai ficar até domingo em outra cidade com ele. O próximo passo é a Amy te chamar de pai também, innit? - Zayn disse sorrindo e Louis corou olhando em volta para ter certeza que Niall e Liam seguiram Gemma.

\- Shh! Está sendo tudo novidade para mim também. E ela não vai me chamar de pai. E Harry é o melhor namorado do mundo tirando a parte de ele ser um controlador do ca-

\- Ok! Entendi, sem palavrões. - Zayn grunhiu e Louis riu, assentindo e checando se Tay dormira novamente. - Boa sorte Lou. Amanhã eu viajo para França para as palestras lá e eu nem acredito que isso está _mesmo_ acontecendo. Nós estamos mesmo fazendo isso irmão. O quão maravilhoso é isso?

\- Finalmente vamos trabalhar na área da nossa especialização e vamos ajudar quem precisa, além de espandir a campanha para ajudar mais e mais gente. Eu... Eu te amo Zayn. Você quem me incentivou a procurar parcerias... Você... Você é o melhor. - Louis sussurrou baixo, nunca gostando de demonstrar afeto na frente de outras pessoas nem muito menos em voz alta.

\- Boa viagem meu pequeno príncipe francês. Vai curtir seu trabalho, se curtir, seu namorado, sua filha e suas novas duas pequenas adições. - Zayn disse afastando o braço de Louis para arrumar a camisetinha de Taylor. - Eu te ligo assim que chegar na França.

\- Quem vai ficar com você lá? Meu pai conseguiu que um médico chamado Patrick me acompanhe já que ele é um médico bem conhecido pelos hospitais particulares de Roma.

\- Ah sim, um tal de Matthew vai me acompanhar e ser um tradutor já que meu francês foi considerado "tão bom assim". _Fils de pute_ eu tenho o francês _parfait_.

Louis riu e bateu no ombro de Zayn enquanto assistia Harry ir até a irmã e os amigos, checando o carrinho com as gêmeas enquanto lançava um sorrisinho para Tomlinson com seu filho no braço. _Aquele_ sorrisinho. Diretamente da marca Harry Styles™. Maldito.

\- Ele é muito lindo. - Zayn grunhiu - Porra Louis, como você consegue? Ele está te olhando tipo "te ver com meu filho no braço me excita".

\- Eu estou me perguntando o mesmo. - Louis balbuciou de volta.

\- Não era para vocês estarem indo de jatinho particular ou em algum boing que o Harry tenha na garagem de casa?

\- Ele provavelmente deve ter gastado o dinheiro do jatinho na Ferrari que ele ainda nem dirigiu estacionada lá nos fundos coberta por uma capa de proteção. Ou na casa em L.A. Ou na casa em Leeds. Ou na casa na França. Ou no-

\- Entendi! Ele além de bonito é podre de rico, já sei. - Zayn disse rindo e Louis riu junto, andando devagar de volta ao grupo.

Rapidamente os dois conseguiram fazer tudo e se despedir dos amigos enquanto Niall fazia Harry prometer que iria ao menos levá-lo em um restaurante italiano quando eles voltassem. Taylor continuava no colo de Louis quando o namorado tivera que pegar as duas pequenas em ambos seus braços para desmontar o carrinho de Taylor. Louis tentou não olhar para os bíceps de Harry flexionados, mas ele é só um humano então ninguém pode culpá-lo.

É claro que o empresário colocou-os na primeira classe. _Claro._ Louis não sabe dizer onde enfiara a cabeça para nem sequer pensar nessa possibilidade. E ele permanecera calado enquanto a aeromoça sorridente demais para o gosto do francês indicava à eles - à Harry porque ela só olhava para ele - onde os assentos ficavam. Quase poltronas no caso.

Anne acordou em algum momento da viagem e Louis estava quase em um coma com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Harry, mal ouvindo o que a filha queria enquanto o namorado resolvia. Ele ainda lembra de ter feito uma nota mental para perguntar o que Anne pedira a Harry quando acordasse _de verdade_. Taylor e Louis deveriam viajar juntos sempre porque o bebê passou toda a viagem dormindo profundamente no colo do médico que vagava entre a consciência e inconsciência.

Quando eles chegaram em Roma a primeira coisa que Louis se forçou a fazer foi mandar uma mensagem para Zayn com _"tanto sono qur avho que urinei nss calças, mas to em Eoma Z!!!;"_ e depois ele forçou o corpo a ajudar Harry a carregar pelo menos Taylor já que seus braços cabiam perfeitamente Amelie e Anne.

Tomlinson também deveria ter lembrado que Harry contratara um cara para virar uma espécie de sombra e ele, Fabricio, estava esperando no aeroporto com o carro. Louis não abrir nem um centímetro de sua boca para reclamar porque o homem ajudou com as malas e ainda sorriu simpático menos sendo uma hora absurda da madrugada.

Novamente Louis quis ser bater ao ver que Harry não tinha reservado quartos de hotéis e sim _alugado_ uma _casa_ para os seis dias que eles iriam ficar. Uma _casa._ Com dois quartos e uma sala de estar maior que a da casa de Louis. Uma _casa._

Outra nota mental feita para ser debatida quando ele estivesse em condições de abrir os olhos direito.

O médico nem vira quando Harry dispensou Fabricio, nem quando ele fora deixar as garotas na cama do outro quarto. O máximo que Louis fizera foi tirar os sapatinhos de Taylor e pôr o pequeno para dormir ao seu lado, o braço envolvendo o filho do namorado protetoramente antes de cair no sono de verdade.

Quando ele acordou Taylor havia se transformado em Anne e Amelie dormindo com os braços entrelaçados em seu lado, nem sinal de Harry e Taylor. Uma rápida olhada no celular e Louis tinha algumas mensagens, olhando que já iriam dar 7 horas e ele precisava estar na conferência dos médicos em um hotel marcado em seu e-mail às 9 horas.

Dormir ou procurar o namorado...?

_Dormir._

O francês pôs alarme para acordá-lo às 8 horas e voltou a dormir com o braço em volta de Amy e tocando a mão de Anne. Quando ele acordara de novo fora Harry o cutucando com seu celular na mão.

\- Você já apertou o modo soneca três vezes e são 8h15. Levante. - Harry falou colocando o celular de volta e saindo para uma portinha, o banheiro talvez.

Louis quase se bateu enquanto levantava e cambaleava até o banheiro, olhando as duas ainda dormindo um sono pesado largadas na cama.

\- Bom dia. - Ele susurrou para seu empresário enquanto praticamente arrancava as roupas do próprio corpo para entrar no boxer e ligar o chuveiro.

\- Bom dia... Eu vou até uma padaria aqui na rua chamada Zicche's, mas ainda tenho que acordar duas e dar banho em três então sem condições de pedir para você esperar eu te trazer algo. - Harry explicou e Louis não sabia se tomava banho ou assistia ele lentamente começar o processo de fazer a barba. - A não ser que você queira se atrasar um pouquinho e ir com a gente.

\- Nope, _a_ _mour_. Eu me viro. - Louis respondeu virando para se concentrar em lavar o corpo não se babar com Harry passando creme de barbear no rosto. _Gostoso do caralho._

Ele terminou o banho e foi até o quarto sem olhar novamente para Harry temendo se atrasar por cair em tentações. Quando ele abotava sua camisa depois de arrumar o cabelo e abrir a mala toda atrás de uma roupa decente, Louis tomoy um susto que pode ser considerado épico.

Uma garota parada no meio da sala com Taylor no colo, o balançando devagar enquanto procurava algum canal específico na televisão.

\- Ahem... Oi? - Louis tentou chamar atenção e a garota virou, sorrindo como se tivesse visto Deus e tentando acenar com a mão ainda segurando as costas de Taylor.

\- _Ciao! Sono Melanie, la baby-sitter_. - Ele alugou uma _casa,_ um _empregado_ e uma _babysitter_. Melanie. Melanie a babysitter. Há, Louis quer se bater de novo.

\- _Ciao Melanie, sono Louis. Non gli piace che si terrà in questo modo._ \- Louis se apresentou e explicou que Taylor não gosta de ser segurado daquele jeito. Ele gosta que o segurem sentado. Na verdade Louis não lembra de ter conhecido algum bebê que goste de ser segurado deitado.

\- Oh... _Perdonami._ \- A garota disse arrumando o corpo pequeno do bebê e ainda sorrindo para Louis. Ela com certeza não é italiana. Talvez brasileira, ou sueca, ou qualquer outro país que as pessoas pareçam estar rindo 24/7.

\- _Harry è in bagno e devo andare ... Ma che sarà di nuovo in pochi minuti._ \- Ele disse devagar tentando absorver as novidades. Uma casa, um rapaz para andar como uma sombra e uma babá. Louis explicou que tinha que ir, mas Harry estava no banheiro e saíria daqui a pouco.

Sem desviar o olhar da garota ele pegou sua carteira e celular, andando para a porta e quase grunhindo com o vento gelado em seu rosto.

O hotel onde seria feito a conferência e as palestras não era longe, mas o trânsito já estava difícil graças aos turistas e pessoas indo trabalhar.

Louis aproveitou o tempo até o hotel para ligar para Zayn que provavelmente já havia chegado em Paris há algumas horas.

\- Zayn? - Ele chamou, ouvindo o amigo suspirar e parecer derrubar o celular antes de falar.

" _Louis. Eu estou na frente de Deus._ "

\- Ahn? Tá fumando, Zayn?

" _Não Tomlinson, o-o... Deus, me ajuda... O-o cara que eu te falei que seria meu tradutor e me ajudaria aqui na cidade é... É-é... Lindo. Lindo. E ele me chama de Senhor. E ele corou quando eu falei em francês por que eu tava querendo dar um de gostoso. E Louis! Louis. Ele é lindo. Oh porra"._

\- Franceses são tão perigosos, veja só você. - Louis disse rindo e Zayn bufou, falando um palavrão em resposta. - Então você conhece o francês em menos de duas horas e já quer pedi-lo em casamento?

" _Isso. Há, idiota, claro que não, mas porra Lou ele é tão educado e bonito e URGH. Eu te ligo depois. Vou me afogar no melhor sorvete do mundo."_

 _-_ Que engraçado Zee, quem rir por último rir melhor, veja bem. - Louis provocou e Zayn soltou um grunhido.

" _Ria e eu faço voce engolir seus dentes. Agora adeus Tomlinson, eu odeio você e seus conterrâneos. Franceses idiotas com essa língua idiota e esses biquinhos idiotas e essa cidade linda e idiota e essas boinas idi_ -"

Louis passou o resto do dia rindo sozinho.

A conferência estava sendo um sucesso. Todos pareciam adorar Louis e saber de toda sua vida. Ele apertara dezenas de mãos, conversara com dezenas de pessoas e apresentara seu projeto devagar e com toda a paciência do mundo para todas as perguntas.

StandU2C poderia ser considerado o projeto do ano no final do dia, ganhando um espaço cada vez maior para comentários e ganhando mais patrocinadores. Louis estava no céu. Assim que sua apresentação acabara ele cambaleara para fora da sala de reuniões e puxara quase desesperado o telefone de seu bolso, querendo mais do que nunca agradecer à Zayn por ser o melhor filho da mãe desse mundo.

Assim que Zayn atendeu ele também estava gritando sobre ter conseguido dois patrocinadores franceses e Louis sentiu uma onda de felicidade tão grande que ele precisara encostar na parede para não cair no chão.

Ele acabara choramingando a chamada toda sobre como sua vida é maravilhosa e quando sua tela brilhou com o nome _Harold_ e uma foto atrás salva para o contato do empresário, tudo o que Louis conseguira fazer fora dar uma risada bem alta e atender como se nada mais importasse só ouvir a voz de seu namorado.

_"Hey amor, e ai? Deu tudo certo? Alguém jogara o sapato em você?"_

\- Harry? Harry! Harry... D-deu tudo maravilhoso, droga. Eu amo a minha vida, eu estou tão feliz.

_"Eu fico feliz de ouvir isso baby, muito orgulhoso de você. Anne disse que o pai dela é o mais lindo do mundo, né Êne? Venha cá dizer Oi para o Dada!"_

_"Je t'aime Daddy!"_

_-_ Oh Deus e-eu... Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

_"Eu posso dizer o mes-"_

_-_ Eu te amo Harry. _Je t'aime._ Eu te amo demais. Minha mãe mandou eu nunca falar isso cedo demais e eu to pouco me importando, _Dieu_ , eu estou tão feliz e eu te amo tanto! - Louis quase grunhiu enquanto tentava cravar as unhas na parede e sorria para as pessoas que passavam e lhe lançavam sorrisos simpáticos. - Minha vida é o melhor clichê do mundo, e eu adoro isso, e eu te amo!

" _Hey mon petit, você tomou algo com açucar demais?"_ Harry perguntou com um tom brincalhão e Louis gargalhou, assentindo e pondo a mão no coração acelerado. _"A semana mal começou, daqui para sexta-feira a Stand Up To Cancer vai ser a melhor causa inventada esse ano e vocês estaram começando um processo gigante de salvar centenas de vidas. E eu estou fodi- orgulhoso de você."_

\- Eu tenho a melhor equipe do mundo. -Louis começou a balbuciar e Harry responder no mesmo tom, da mesma forma.

\- Meu namorado é incrível.

\- Minha mãe vai ficar orgulhosa.

\- Não acredito que você vestiu a camisa de botões azuis. Ela é horrorosa.

\- Ela é da sorte.

\- Taylor disse papai de novo hoje.

\- Um cara me chamou de _Lewis._

\- Melanie dormirá aqui hoje e nós dois podemos dormir de conchinha.

\- _Dormir_?

\- Dormir, Louis.

\- Ótimo. E eu te amo.


	19. Almost

Harry estava com Taylor quase adormecendo em seu peitoral dentro do canguru enquanto as garotas corriam com Melanie no parque. Outra coisa que Styles aprendera é que criança não sente frio ao ver um parque além de que ele deve colocar um babador em Taylor até quando for dar água para ele. Tudo anotado.

Melanie nem conseguia entender as garotas direito, mas ajudara Harry o dia inteiro e fora um completo doce com os quatro. Ela conhecia a cidade melhor do que o empresário que só viera algumas vezes e os guiou para uma padaria linda e aconchegante onde Amy e Anne quase tiveram uma overdose de doces com fatias seguidas de fatias de zuccotto. Depois eles viram esse parque e Harry aprendera algumas coisas sobre a vida.

Louis ganhara milhões de fotos. Fotos de Taylor fazendo o motorzinho, fotos de Anne com chocolate sujando suas bochechas, Amy tentando fazer uma casinha de palitos, tudo era motivo de foto. Ele estava extremamente feliz depois da conversa no celular com o namorado, então qualquer coisa parecia maravilhosa.

Harry puxou seu celular do bolso enquanto Taylor tentava decidir se olhava as garotas brincarem, mexia nos botões da camiseta do pai ou somente dormia. O bebê já havia cansado de tentar acompanhar as irmãs porque a visão de dentro do canguru era bem limitada, principalmente porque Styles preferia colocar ele de frente para seu peitoral.

_"St. Mary Hospital, boa tarde?"_

\- Boa tarde, eu gostaria de falar com o doutor Patrick, ele se encontra? - Harry perguntou reprimindo a vontade de gritar para Amelie parar de tentar subir no escorregador pelo lado errado.

_"Patrick Hastings?"_

\- O mesmo.

 _"Da parte de quem senhor?"_ A mulher perguntou enquanto Styles acenava para Melanie tirar a pestinha do escorregador.

\- Harry. Harry Styles. - Ele respondeu assistindo Anne observar a irmã procurar outro lugar para brincar. Ela parecia gostar somente do balanço, mas quando Amy ia brincar em outra coisa ela a seguia. Era extremamente fofo.

 _"Um minuto senhor Styles."_ Ela pediu e Harry murmurou em consentimento enquanto passava os dedos longos pelas bochechas de Taylor que aos poucos fechava os olhos, claramente aceitando a opção de dormir. Qual a probabilidade de Taylor ser filho legitimo de Louis? _"Patrick Hastings?"_

\- Patrick? Harry Styles, como vai?

_"Oh! Harry! Que surpresa! Eu vou ótimo e você? Como andam as coisas?"_

\- Bom ouvir, eu também estou ótimo.

_"E seus pequenos?"_

\- Estão ótimos também.

_"Em que posso ajudar ao senhor, meu caro? Estou bem surpreso com a ligação."_

\- Eu viajei para Itália com o doutor Louis Tomlinson e gostaria de algumas informações sobre sexta-feira, se terá algo especial... - Harry explicou nervosamente enquanto ainda observava as pequenas.

 _"Então os boatos de vocês estarem juntos vagando pelos corredores deste hospital são verdade? Eu fico extremamente feliz em ouvir! E eu estou indo para a Itália na sexta-feira porque eu também irei participar."_ Patrick respondeu e Harry sorriu.

\- Eu poderia ter detalhes? - Styles pediu em uma voz quase doce, lembrando ele dos dias que ele a usava para conseguir ficar acordado até tarde na casa de seus pais.

_"Todos possíveis senhor. Terão as reuniões normais pela parte da manhã e eles provavelmente almoçarão todos juntos no hotel. Sexta-feira não terá nada demais, sábado terão as últimas apresentações e depois o encerramento da conferencia com os organizadores e no final da tarde uma festa onde a imprensa e os patrocinadores serão todos convidados. Eu só não sei lhe informar quais canais e rádios foram convidadas e nem a lista de patrocinadores já que estamos ainda temos três dias até lá."_

\- Então o encerramento será à tarde de sábado, exato?

_"Sim senhor. Alguns dos médicos já tem o voo marcado para sábado à noite de volta à Londres então tiveram que pôr nessa faixa de horário"_

\- Entendo. Bom, muito obrigado Patrick! Eu estou muito feliz de ter sido um dos primeiros patrocinadores e estar conseguindo acompanhar tudo de perto. Louis está muito feliz, e eu estou orgulhoso de sua equipe.

_"Eu quem fico feliz por saber isso senhor, que bom que pude ajudar."_

\- Tenha um bom finalzinho de dia, yeh? Espero ver você em breve então.

_"O mesmo Styles, um abraço para a família e Louis!"_

Harry sorriu enquanto encerrava a ligação e colocava o telefone de volta no bolso. Ele se aproximou de Melanie e sorriu novamente, chamando sua atenção.

\- Hey Melanie, você sabe algum restaurante excelente que eu possa levar Louis? Só nós dois. - Harry perguntou em seu italiano perfeito para a babá que tentava empurrar as duas gêmeas no balanço. Esse jantar poderia ser uma espécie de despedida de Roma antes de ir para Veneza. Styles não sabe o que deu nele mesmo, mas de repente ele se sentia ansioso e tudo o que queria era ficar cada vez mais perto de seu francês.

Melanie olhou com um sorriso gigante e respondeu Harry ainda balançando devagar Anne que sorria e deixava os cabelos caírem para trás enquanto fechava os olhos.

 _\- C'è Roof Garden in Hotel Forum, è veramente buono e hanno una splendida vista della città! -_ Melanie indicou um restaurante e disse que ele tinha uma ótima vista para a cidade. Harry tentou decorar o nome do local para procurar sobre ele mais tarde.

\- _Incredibile! Grazie_ , Melanie. - Styles respondeu sorrindo e como se estivesse adivinhando algo seu celular começara a tremer com uma ligação de seu francês.

-x-

No dia seguinte Louis só ficara na conferencia pela parte da manhã e à tarde eles foram passear todos juntos. Desta vez Harry deixou o canguru e a dor nas costas para o namorado, preferindo correr atrás das duas pestinhas. Melanie não precisou ir com eles e Styles sabia que Louis não gostara dela. Bom, Louis não gosta nem do próprio namorado às vezes então está tudo bem.

Na volta para casa eles passaram em um supermercado e Harry foi até a sessão de vinhos com Louis enquanto as pestinhas colocavam no carrinho todos os tipos de doces que haviam na sessão. Harry não entende por quê gosta tanto de supermercados, ele acha que talvez seja o fato de nunca ter que ir fazer as compras já que tem a Marta para isso desde sempre.

\- Tudo bem french, use seu bom gosto e escolha o vinho. - Harry murmurou e ele já iria checar para ver se Taylor estava dormindo, mas depois que filho levantou a mãozinha leve para tentar pegar as garrafas ele achou desnecessário.

Taylor até agora não choramingou ou chorou para sair do canguru e continuou firme contra o peitoral de Louis, várias vezes fazendo o francês gargalhar por estar tentando colocar o cadarço que regula o capuz do moletom da adidas dele na boca.

Louis pegou um vinho que tinha quase 5 anos e um nome francês, já avisando que é caro antes de dar para o namorado segurar.

\- Vamos ter alguma comemoração especial por algo especial que eu ainda não sei? - O médico perguntou e Harry sorriu, assentindo.

\- Ontem você chegou cansado, mas hoje estamos bem e todos estão cansados de tanto pular e correr pelas ruas como filhotes de canguru então vão dormir cedo. - Harry explicou e Louis assentia sorridente, dando os dedos para Taylor tocar distraído. - Podemos tirar algumas horas antes de dormir para conversar e beber vinho, eu posso até cozinhar algo se você estiver com fome.

\- Vinho e conversa parecem ótimos. - Louis respondeu se curvando e beijando os lábios rosados do frio e vento gelado de uma Roma perto do inverno.

\- Tábua fria? - Harry sugeriu e Louis revirou os olhos ainda sorrindo.

\- Próximo passo é nos aposentar e virar do clube dos alcoólatras orgulhosos que torcem pelo England. Mas eu quero sim, e é você quem vai fazer, já sabe né?

\- Perfeitamente. Quer que eu seja seu poodle também? Que eu arrume seu cabelo e escolha suas roupas? - Harry grunhiu e Louis deu uma risada, beijando seus lábios novamente.

\- Você só está chateado que tem algo para fazer e não pode simplesmente mandar seus empregados...

\- Eu poderia...

\- Mas você não vai. Isso era suposto para ser somente nós e eu ainda não falei nada sobre Melanie e Fabricio.

\- Não falou, mas mal olha para a pobre Melanie e quando Fabricio tentou abrir a porta do carro para você o que você fez?

\- Isso não vem-

\- O que você fez, Louis?

\- Tá, eu talvez tenha dito que eu tenho mãos e sei abrir sozinho, mas é verdade! Eu sei abrir portas desde pequeno Harry, isso não é-

\- Onde está sua educação?

\- Onde está a sua que não me deixa falar? Quando eu pegar Taylor e Amelie e fugir com eles então você vai perceber que deveria ter tratado seu namorado melhor. - Louis brincou mordendo o queixo de Styles que permanecia com a postura intacta e tentava não sorrir e não cair na brincadeira.

\- Agora vem a parte que você lembra que eu prometi te tratar como um bebê. - Harry murmurou conseguindo passar os dedos nos cabelos claros de Taylor que ainda estava escolhendo arduamente entre mexer com as coisas ou deitar a cabeça no canguru. Harry se aproximou um pouco mais e passou o nariz pela bochecha de Louis, o ouvindo suspirar e falar algo. - Impossível.

\- Não sou seu bebê? - Louis indagou sorrindo e tentando morder Harry novamente enquanto o empresário ria e balançava a cabeça.

Styles olhou para o lado onde ainda dava para ver suas gêmeas escolhendo milhões de doces e ele esperou Louis dar uma olhada mais detalhada nos outros vinhos e cervejas enquanto observava as duas gritarem com os pacotes de gummy bear separados por cores diferentes.

Louis deixara o vinho que ele havia escolhido mesmo e pegara uma única garrafa de cerveja de uma marca italiana que ele dissera que gostaria de provar antes do casal e Taylor se aproximarem da farra.

\- E aí bugs, escolheram algo? - O francês perguntou e as duas balançaram a cabeça freneticamente antes de mostrar o carrinho menor que elas pegaram, cheio de doces. - Tudo isso?

\- Lou esse tem coração! - _Coraxão._ Amy deixava Louis querendo mordê-la cada vez mais. Ela pegou o pacote e se aproximou dele devagar, mostrando o pacote de doces que ela mais gostara e tocando os pés de Taylor que pendiam no canguru. - O meu é rosa e o da Anne é 'zul...

\- Azul, Amy. - Harry interviu e Louis riu enquanto aproveitava o momento para tocar o rosto da pequena assistindo seus olhos azuis o encararem de volta em expectativa ao que ele descia a ponta do dedo por suas bochechas grandes e adoráveis.

\- Eu odeio cortar o barato de vocês, mas eu sou médico e não dá pra eu ver essa barbaridade e permitir. Vocês colocaram muitas coisas no carrinho. - Ele disse em um tom tranquilo, se certificando de que Amy havia entendido antes de virar para Anne.

\- Lou...

\- Harry. - Ele levantou a mão ameaçando batê-la em Harry que se calou. - Vamos lá pequenas, vocês ficarão com dores de barriga e cáries, escolham no máximo dois pacotes para cada uma. Vamos Anne, devolva.

\- Mas papa..

\- Anne meu amor, por favor, devolva. Eu estou falando isso para evitar você de ficar com dores, baby girl. Obedeça o papai, yeh? - Louis pediu novamente e Anne não falou mais nada enquanto escolhia qual doeria menos descartar.

Amelie pareceu tentada em desobedecer já que o pai dela não é Louis, mas ou ela ficou mal pela irmã ou a expressão de Harry já indicava que era melhor ela fazer o mesmo.

Eles passaram rapidamente na sessão de queijos e enquanto Louis escolhia quais ele queria Harry resmungava sobre não poder escolher nem o supermercado e prendia o cabelo de Anne que caía em seus olhos.

Na hora de pagar Louis ficou fascinado com o poder de deixar todos babando que Taylor tinha. Ele sorria e esticava um braço para todos que o olhassem e a garota do caixa parecia estar em um verdadeiro transe com isso.

Depois da missão colocar e tirar todos do carro que precisara da ajuda até de Fabricio, finalmente eles chegaram na casa e puderam arrumar os três para ir dormir.

Enquanto Harry fazia Tay dormir no outro quarto, Louis permanecia sentado no vácuo entre as camas das gêmeas e ouvia Amelie sussurrar algo que só a irmã dela conseguia entender aparentemente.

\- Daddy sabe contar história, né Daddy? Conta 'pa Amy e eu...

\- Tudo bem... Hum... - Louis tentou pensar em alguma história para contar e sorriu ao pensar em uma que ele gosta em especial. - Algum tempinho atrás em uma cidadezinha chamada Sheffield nasceu um garotinho chamado Patrick e ele era um menino muito bonzinho com a mamãe e o papa dele, gostava de brincar com os amigos dele e lavava as mãos todas as vezes depois de ir ao banheiro, não esqueçam dessa parte.

\- _Eie_ gostava de brincar de coisa d'meninos, né Lou? - Amy perguntou baixinho e Louis deu uma risadinha porque ela falando é adorável e ela o chama da mesma forma que Harry o que também é adorável. - Carrinhos... E correr...

\- E de potty, né daddy? - Anne complementou a irmã e Louis riu novamente, assentindo.

\- Vocês já terminaram? Posso continuar? - Ele disse revirando os olhos e as duas sorriram enquanto concordavam. - Pat então sofreu um pequeno acidente... Hum... Ele meio que cortou o dedinho e-

\- Papa! Ele ficou bem? Pat cortô dedinho Amy... - Anne suspirou e Louis fez o mesmo pensando em como seu pequeno Pat estaria indo sem ele. Zayn falava que suas condições estão as mesmas e ele até está feliz, chegara a enviar algumas fotos para Louis.

\- Ele ficou bem Loueh? - Amy perguntou levantando o rosto e Louis assentiu passando os dedos nos cabelos claros das duas.

\- Mas meninas vocês nem me deixaram terminar e já foram-

\- Hey, tudo bem por aqui? - Harry apareceu na porta e Louis olhou para cima em tempo de ver seus olhos escaneando o quarto, provavelmente à procura de sobreviventes.

\- Eu estava tentando falar sobre o pequeno Patrick, mas elas são curiosas demais e eu vou tomar banho. Boa sorte. - Louis disse levantando e ajoelhando ao lado de Anne parar dar um beijo em sua testa, sussurrando "eu te amo" contra o nariz pequeno da filha antes de virar para sua irmã e ver Amy sorrindo para ele esperando um também. O coração de Louis pareceu apertar forte do nada enquanto ele beijava a testa dela e murmurava boa noite.

Antes dele sair do quarto Louis virou para ver Harry já sentado no mesmo lugar que ele estava, Amy ainda o observando. Assim que o francês puxou a porta um pouco, Amy voltou a falar.

\- Loueh!

\- Hum? - Ele respondeu vendo ela levantar da cama devagar e andar sonolenta com o cobertor grande demais no braço, se aproximando e pedindo para ele baixar até poder encostar a boca em seu ouvido.

\- Eu sei que Pat ficou bem. - Ela sussurrou com o inglês engraçado ainda enrolando as palavras e o olhar azul encontrou o olhar de Louis antes de continuar a falar. - Ele é bonzinho com o dada e a mamãe dele e meu dada Harry disse que quem é bonzinho sempre fica bem, né Loueh?

\- Você é uma garotinha muito esperta! Ele vai ficar bem sim, todas as pessoas boas ganham coisas boas. - Louis disse sorrindo e beijando a bochecha dela novamente antes de ganhar da garotinha um suspiro satisfeito, assistindo ela voltar para a cama depois de dar um beijo em Harry.

O francês tomou banho e foi para a sala esperar o namorado, pegando sua cerveja nova e ligando a televisão em um canal qualquer enquanto ligava para a mãe e depois para Zayn.

Harry demorara um pouco para fazer as duas caírem no sono, mas depois de longos minutos respondendo perguntas sonolentas e passando os dedos nos cabelos das duas ele fialmente pudera tomar um banho já que estava uma mistura de baba, suco de laranja, bolo e o empresário tem certeza que Amy sujou seu cabelo de chocolate. O moletom da adidas que Louis largara em cima da cama parecia mais confortável do que qualquer roupa que Styles trouxera então ele colocara antes de procurar um par de meias e descer para encontrar Louis assistindo um canal francês e tomando da cerveja que ele trouxera para provar.

\- Você ligou a babá eletrônica? - Harry perguntou sentando no sofá e deitando a cabeça no colo de Louis antes de jogar as pernas no espaço vazio.

\- Liguei, mas acho que eu perdi o aparelho em algum lugar do sofá. - O francês respondeu passando vagarosamente os lábios pela boca da garrafa.

Harry ficou assistindo atentamente os lábios sendo molhados e uma gota chegando a escorrer pelo queixo de Louis. Ele sentiu o namorado se curvar e seus lábios sugaram a gota desde o queixo até os lábios também molhados de seu francês, mal sentindo o gosto da cerveja, mas sentindo perfeitamente a umidade gostosa e gelada.

Nenhum dos dois se preocupou muito com o que estava passando na televisão, nem com o vinho ou o que Louis cortara. Harry tinha as pernas longas entrelaçadas as menores por baixo do edredom como se a vida dependesse disso e o francês falava tão baixo contra seu peitoral que era possível sentir onde começavam e onde terminavam os arrepios pelo braço e pescoço de Styles.

\- Estamos à poucos meses de dezembro Harry... E o meu aniversário... E eu já estou sentindo minhas juntas doerem, isso é algum sinal. - Louis sussurrou e Harry riu, o peitoral vibrando contra a bochecha do francês com o rosto enterrado entre os braços do namorado. Harry mantinha ele preso entre seu corpo e o sofá, e a cabeça de Louis fazia seu bíceps de travesseiro.

\- Isso é um sinal sim, significa que você tem que parar de ficar correndo atrás de garotinhas de quatro anos porque elas tem quatro anos e você tem vinte e sete. Vinte e três longos anos de diferença separam o uso dos ossos de vocês três. - Harry respondeu divertido por ouvir Louis grunhir. - O que eu quero dizer é que você está desgastado, tão velho que não conseguiria andar daqui até o centro sozinho e muito menos daqui alguns meses quando fizer vinte e oito anos, nossa que velhice a sua...

\- Tá, chega, seu sarcasmo me deixa com vontade de chorar, cale a boca. - Louis disse se atrapalhando nas palavras e tentando falar baixo e devagar.

\- Me cale _mon petit_. - Harry desafiou e Louis tentou morder seu bíceps, a pontinha do dente ainda conseguindo puxar a pele antes de Styles afastar assustado e com a dor já ondulando aguda. - Ouch! Louis! Caralho isso doeu mais do que se você tivesse mordido de verdade, o que você é porra, um vampiro?

\- Sem beijos até nós terminarmos de conversar. - Louis definiu voltando a deitar a cabeça no braço agora extremamente vermelho e a parte que os dentes do francês morderam estava quase sangrando. Ele virou o rosto e beijou enquanto Harry ainda murmurava palavrões e ameaçava dormir sozinho.

\- Sempre que você está interessado em conversar é porque tem algo pra me falar. Atire. - Harry disse sério, a dorzinha que começava a esvair ainda estava-o deixando bravo e ele podia ver nos olhos de Louis que isso o divertia.

\- Eu falei com os diretores do StandU2C hoje e eles disseram que as reuniões estão todas saindo perfeitas. Zayn está arrasando com a outra equipe na frança, também mandaram nossos amigos Josh e Dan para Barcelona... A ideia está se espalhando e está dando certo.

\- Eu fico muito feliz por isso meu amor, vocês ainda irão mudar muitas vidas. - Harry murmurou assistindo Louis erguer seu moletom e dedilhar seu quadril, agarrando-o e o arranhando vagarosamente.

\- Diretor Campbell disse que poderíamos ir nos preparando para viagens para a América do norte, Harry. Estados Unidos. - Louis disse apressado, voltando a esconder o rosto no peitoral largo do namorado que ainda tentava descobrir o que isso poderia significar.

\- O que isso tem de ruim? Isso é ótimo, ele quer espalhar a campanha em USA também...

\- Eu... Olha, esquece sobre isso, eu deveria ter falado outra hora. Isso foi só uma idéia dele e eu não quero ter que ficar pensando nisso agora. - Louis sussurrou e Harry ia falar algo, mas ele saiu do empresando e subiu no corpo de Styles, uma perna em cada lado de seu quadril. - Não quero ficar longe de você e dos pequenos... Nem que somente sejam alguns meses.

Eles dessa vez começaram a se beijar devagar, alguns selinhos preguiçosos e as mãos de Louis vagando por todos os lados enquanto Harry somente ficava deitado e o beijando de volta. Então um pequeno grunhido saiu pelos lábios do francês e suas mãos puxaram a camiseta do namorado mais um pouco, descendo até suas boxers e agarrando seu pênis por cima do tecido, o punho torcendo o suficiente para mover a glande de Harry.

\- Estamos conversando e sempre acontece isso, acaba em um boquete ou alguém se masturbando ou sexo selvagem... - Harry comentou assistindo Louis sorrir levado e tirar seu pênis da boxer, os olhos de Styles fixados no próprio membro enquanto os azuis estavam fixados nos seus.

O francês tocou as pontas de seus dedos na glande de Harry, descendo a pele levemente antes de espalhar pequenos beijos pelo osso da pélvis do namorado. Sua mão bombeou uma única vez firmemente para baixo e Harry já faria outro comentário quando um choro fraco interrompeu e os dois pararam todos e quaisquer movimentos enquanto olhavam em volta assustados.

\- Oh merda... - Harry grunhiu ao perceber que Taylor havia acordado e seu choro baixinho era ecoado pela babá eletrônica. - Eu não vou pegar meu filho com o pênis duro, Louis...

\- Então você faça ele baixar porque eu também não vou pegar no bebê depois de tocar no seu membro, sem chances. - Louis decidiu e eles se entreolharam sérios, uma pequena briga mental onde Harry tentou expor só com o olhar que quem começara essa coisa toda fora o francês e suas mãos nervosas. - _Merde_...

\- Não venha com _merde_ para cima de mim. Vá lavar a mão e pegar ele enquanto eu tento arrumar esse... Estrago... - Harry grunhiu e Louis em resposta só bufou enquanto levantava e ia para a cozinha com raiva. - Eu te odeio Lewis, sinceramente. E vê se lava isso direito!

\- Cale a boca!

Harry pôs o membro semi ereto de volta na boxer e suspirou enquanto levantava e tentava de uma forma quase bruta arrumá-lo ali dentro.

_Vamos lá Styles, pense em coisas desagradáveis._

Louis usando jaleco.

Louis usando roupas brancas em geral.

Louis de boxer branca.

Louis nu.

Louis de quatro.

Isso Styles, _bom trabalho._

\- Vai ficar parado aí que nem um idiota? - A voz do francês soou alta, irritada e com o sotaque forte. Viram só? Desagradável. - E eu acho que está ficando maior...

\- Vai olhar o Taylor! - Harry grunhiu e Louis em resposta deu uma risada alta, quase pulando no caminho para o quarto.

Harry fora para o banheiro com raiva, a mão grande segurando firme o pênis por cima da boxer e sua mente gritando para que ele movimentasse só um pouco, acariciasse o mínimo que seja a glande dura e molhada.

O empresário encontrou Anne e Amelie deitadas na cama dele e de Louis, provavelmente porque nela as duas conseguem ficar juntas enrolada uma na outra, os cobertores maiores e mais pesados.

Styles jogou água no rosto, respirou fundo e lavou as mãos enquanto permitia o frio da pia tocar seu quadril e lhe dar uma distração. Seu membro levou pouco tempo para se acalmar, não graças aos pensamentos de um francês vestido todo de branco, mas Harry continuou quieto dentro do banheiro, sentando na tampa do vaso sanitário e pensando no que Louis quisera dizer quando mencionara possíveis futuras viagens para a América.

Quando ele falara baixinho não parecia ser algo preocupante, mas a forma como ele quisera mudar de assunto e até usara o melhor de seus truques para distrair o empresário deixava a pensar ser algo maior do que somente viagens à trabalho.

Melhor pensar nele de quatro vestido de branco do que ficar mastigando a própria gengiva em troca de nada. Não deve ser nada demais.

Quando Styles voltou para o quarto ele pudera colocar mais um momento na sua coleção de 'Top melhores momentos do ano' porque Amy e Anne estavam enroladinhas dormindo no meio da cama e ao lado Louis mexia no celular com Taylor deitado em seu peitoral sonolento graças aos dedos do francês acariciando sua orelha pequena, a chupeta sendo sugada audivelmente entre os lábios molhados e os olhos fechando e abrindo lentamente.

\- Sua mãe postou uma foto dela e a minha mãe com a legenda: _Tea for T._ Com certeza ela é sua mãe... E elas saíram juntas e nem nos avisaram. - Louis disse fazendo biquinho e Harry riu, assentindo e pegando o celular que o francês oferecia.

\- Esse celular é o meu. - O empresário disse revirando os olhos e o namorado riu, assentindo e levantando devagar o seu celular que é igual ao de Styles, com cuidado para não acordar Taylor.

\- Yep. Seus vídeos pornográficos são melhores do que os meus. - Louis brincou tentando não gargalhar ao ver a reação de Harry que se segurou para não batê-lo. - Tem até um hétero... E a mulher é morena e tem cabelos curtos... E está vestida em um jaleco... Interessante.

\- Interessante seria se o nome dela fosse Louis. - Harry grunhiu deitando do outro lado da cama, devagar para não acordar Amy que só tinha os olhos visíveis debaixo do edredom.

\- Ela tem a bunda grande.

\- Achei sua gêmea então.

\- Deveríamos fazer um sextape e colocar o mesmo título que esse, acho que foi essa sua ideia inicial quando estava baixando, yeh? - Louis provocou enquanto deitada de lado e colocava Taylor entre seus braços e Anne que não se mexia muito à noite ao contrário de Amelie.

Harry deixou ele ter um momento sem falar nada, só observando como Louis tinha cuidado com seu filho, como os olhos azuis estavam fixos no pequeno bebê aparentando estar realizando um sonho e a conversa sobre o pornô fora toda esquecida.

\- Você...

\- Queria ter achado Anne menor, sempre fora meu sonho ter um bebê. - Louis nem sequer deixou Harry falar, e o empresário continuou apoiado nos cotovelos assistindo a cena, os dedos curtos traçando as bochechas grandes de Taylor. - Minhas irmãs eram bebês incríveis, mas eu ainda estava na faculdade e não tive tempo de aproveitar mais essa época com elas. Além do mais, Taylor é o bebê mais lindo do mundo, Harry.

\- Será lindo quando ele começar a te chamar de papai também.

Os olhos azuis de Louis se fixaram curiosos nos verdes, seu sorriso espalhando rapidamente e um pequeno bocejo de Taylor sendo a única coisa capaz de fazer os dois quebrarem o contato.

\- Isso seria ok? - O francês perguntou tocando os dedos nos cabelos claros do pequeno bebê, Harry parecendo não conseguir tirar o olhar de qualquer movimento dos dois. - Ele me chamar de pai?

\- Seria mais do que ok. - Harry disse sorrindo e deitando devagar, as pernas levemente dobradas para não machucarem Amelie e nem Anne.

\- Você está falando isso porque ele não fala papai direitinho ainda. - Louis disse divertido e Harry levantou um pouco mais a cabeça, os lábios ainda vermelhos dos beijos lá em baixo. - O quão atlético você está se sentindo? Conseguiria passar essa muralha humana para me dar um beijo?

\- Qualquer... - Harry murmurou já se apoiando nos cotovelos novamente e passando um pouco por cima de Amy, os lábios novamente esticados em um sorriso. - Coisa...

Louis espalhou pequenos selinhos por sua bochecha até sugar seus lábios e Harry cansar do braço, voltando para a posição inicial e assistindo o francês levantar com cuidado e ir para o banheiro, Styles acabou dormindo antes mesmo dele voltar.

•

Harry tivera que usar as manhãs restantes da semana para trabalhar e ajudar Gemma com alguns contratos por chamada de vídeo. As três crianças ficavam com Melanie e só viam ele ou Louis quando chegava na parte da tarde. Óbvio que a viagem não estava mais saindo como planejado, mas Harry infelizmente não podia fazer nada.

Na sexta-feira antes de Louis sair para o hotel e o último dia de conferência, Harry demorou tempo demais beijando seus lábios e avisou do jantar só os dois mais tarde antes deles começarem a se organizar para ir à Veneza.

Anne conseguiu fazer Taylor jogar a preguiça de lado e falar "Hi!" para quem passasse ao seu lado então quando Louis voltou para casa Harry podia ouvir os gritos felizes de longe. Amy era a voz mais alta, claro, e a sua irmã falava feliz para o pai "eu e Amy que ensinamos Papa!" enquanto Louis a corrigia e gargalhava provavelmente com Taylor já no colo.

Harry estava quase indo se juntar a bagunça quando seu celular começou a tocar e ele já sabia que era trabalho antes mesmo de ver o nome da irmã brilhar na tela.

\- Gemma.

_"Harry, respira fundo, deu um pequeno problema na abertura das novas empresas da Nike em Melbourne e o diretor está convocando os patrocinadores para uma reunião."_

\- Que tipo de problema? - Harry perguntou já com os dentes firmemente cerrados, esperando pela bomba completa.

_"As obras foram impedidas por motivos que só serão revelados na reunião, por isso você precisa ir."_

\- O que Calvin Marks acha sobre isso? Sobre ter sido um dos maiores patrocinadores de uma obra que fora impedida?! Isso é merda Gemma! O que você acha que foi?

_"Se eles pararam por uma possível falta de dinheiro, ou fizeram uma obra ruim e ela foi impedida por isso, então eu acho que fora..."_

\- Desvio de verbas.

_"Bom, exato, você vai poder analisar tudo de perto em Melbourne."_

\- Que dia?

_"Respire de novo. Fundo. Sua passagem está marcada para amanhã de manhã cedo e os detalhes estão todos no seu e-mail. Respire fundo novamente. Se você quiser eu deixo as passagens de Louis e as crianças, mas eu acho que ele não vai gostar de ir sem você"_

\- Cancele todas e marque o voo de volta deles para amanhã de manhã no mesmo horário que o meu. - Harry praticamente grunhiu enquanto as conversas animadas lá fora continuavam a afundar seu peito mais ainda.

_"O que você vai fazer quando chegar em Melbourne? Você tem que agir profissionalmente Harry, nada de dar ataques de raiva por ter acabado com seu feriado, apesar de eu saber que isso era importante pra você..."_

_-_ Alguma vez na vida eu não fui profissional, Gemma?

_"Não. Mas o que você vai fazer... Olhe o que você vai fazer!"_

_-_ Vou lá para ter certeza de que obra nenhuma vai continuar. Eu não entrei nesse projeto para servir de idiota.

_"Harry..."_

_-_ Te vejo amanhã, Gemma. Você vai para Austrália comigo, peça para Niall me fornecer um dos secretários dele para cuidar de minhas pautas para semana que vem, avise para minha mãe que meus pequenos ficarão lá em casa com a babá para caso ela queira passar os dias com eles.

_"Ok. Até mais, bug."_

O empresário respirou fundo e quando Louis entrou no quarto perguntando sobre o que havia acontecido ele explicou que dessa vez precisaria trabalhar e não poderia completar o resto da viagem.

Pela primeira vez Louis não argumentou, mas entendeu e ajudou Harry a arrumar as malas sem reclamar ou xingar o namorado nem uma vez sequer.

Harry não sabe explicar, mas ele sentira como se as coisas estivessem mudando aos poucos e eles estivessem começando a funcionar direito juntos, a entender melhor um ao outro e o trabalho que vinha junto com a bagagem.

Desde a briga pela mudança de planos para encaixar Veneza, Harry percebera que precisava entender Louis melhor e aceitar que ele não gosta que mexam com seu trabalho e na primeira vez que Harry precisou dessa compreensão, seu francês fora divino e não se metera no meio.

Styles se achou sinceramente um grande egoísta por ter arranjado a viagem para Veneza e destruído as duas últimas palestras do francês porque diferente dele Louis entendera que ele precisava estar no trabalho, o apoiara e o deixara ir.


	20. 00h00

Três meses depois e o clima de Londres poderia ser considerado glacial, mas nada que ninguém não estivesse esperando afinal quanto mais perto de janeiro, mais frio fica.

Harry conseguia ver Louis, Taylor e as gêmeas lá em baixo pela janela enorme do escritório e estava nevando o que significa todos quatro parecendo bolinhos de roupas com a neve preguiçosa caindo e o sol havia acabado de chegar apesar de estar cobertos por nuvens grossas e cinzentas.

Eram seis horas da manhã quando Louis acordara e percebera que estava nevando e ele aparentemente arrancara pobre Anne da cama e viera na velocidade da luz até a casa do namorado para acordar Amelie e Taylor. Meia hora depois estavam todos agasalhados o suficiente para não morrer e tentando fazer anjinhos na neve fofa acumulada na parte de trás da casa, até Taylor gargalhava e pegava as bolinhas nas mãos gordinhas e cobertas pelas luvas.

Três meses.

Três meses haviam se passado desde a viagem para Itália e Louis estaria fazendo aniversário em um dia, Taylor em quatro. Harry não sabia dizer o que dóia e assustava mais, se era o fato de mais um ano já estar acabando ou se é o fato de seu filho fazer um ano em quatro dias.

Os últimos meses passaram correndo e Harry sempre ouvira as pessoas falando que os bebês crescem rápido, mas ele não _queria_ acreditar. Apesar disso todas as noites ele vai dormir pensando na novidade que Taylor aprendera durante o dia, todos os dias ele faz uma pequena listinha de palavras novas ou ações que mostravam como seu bebê estava crescendo.

Rápido demais... Rápido demais...

Ele e Louis se conhecem à seis meses agora e por vezes Harry não consegue acreditar na sorte que teve, outras ele já tem aquela velha vontade de jogar o francês da janela.

Quando os finais de ano vão se aproximando é sempre normal que o trabalho comece a aumentar para Harry, e com Louis cada vez mais aprofundado na StandU2C também não fora surpresa eles começarem a se afastar um pouco mais nos dias de semana. Apesar disso um mês fora gasto na tentativa de criar uma agenda para o casal e esse mês fora _santo_ porque de fato ajudara.

Segundas são movimentadas demais então eles permanecem nas mensagens de texto e ligações, as vezes Harry até surpreende Louis aparecendo em sua casa à noite com uma Amy louca para ver a irmã e Taylor pulando em seu colo para ver _Louis_.

Terça-feira é quando Gemma mata Harry com a quantidade de reuniões agendadas para um dia só e esse é o pior dia da semana porque Styles fica tão exausto que nunca consegue ir para suas aulas diárias de yoga e chega em casa praticamente implorando por um banho e seus filhos assistindo desenho em cima dele na cama. Várias vezes Harry adormeceu com os dois assistindo Peppa O Demônio jogados em seu peitoral e suas pernas.

Quarta-feira é um dia abençoado porque Gemma aperta sua agenda na parte da manhã para liberá-lo à tarde inteira e Louis também tem o período vago. Todos três na créche e a casa de Louis vazia resulta em sexo. Sexo alto com nenhum dos dois preocupados em baixar volume dos gemidos ou com medo de alguém bater na porta ou dos filhos ouvirem. Harry _ama_ quarta-feira.

Quinta é o dia de ir para o trabalho com raiva por não ser quarta.

Sextas é o dia da pizza e os cinco acabam juntos no sofá gigante da sala de Harry assistindo algum filme infantil com as gêmeas abraçadas no mundo delas e Taylor brincando distraído com um dos dois, na maioria das vezes ele prefere Louis e Harry _tenta_ ficar calmo com o fato de seu filho preferir seu namorado.

Sábado é igual aos dias de quarta - menos a parte do sexo - porque os dois são liberados de tarde e geralmente Louis vai passar o fim de semana na casa do namorado. Anne e Amy secretamente devem ser as que mais adoram o final de semana porque as duas tem algo que Harry não consegue explicar nem se ele quisesse, e Styles não fala isso por elas serem gêmeas.

Amelie poderia odiar a irmã dela, ou simplesmente não dar atenção para a sua existencia como a maioria dos irmãos fazem. Mas ela não o faz. Anne é a espécie de xodó dela e várias vezes Harry já viu como a filha fica protetora em relação à menor, como ela treme e se encolhe ao ver Louis dando alguma bronca ou negando algo à Anne e seu sorriso gigante ao ver a irmã recebendo algum carinho ou algum elogio do pai.

Anne é uma garota ótima. Maravilhosa na verdade. Ela é toda pequena e graças às irmãs de Louis e à ele também ela foi aprendendo aos poucos a dividir e demonstrar carinho por todos que ela acha que merece. Amelie e ela vieram aprendendo a falar e escrever melhor juntas, o sonho/pesadelo de Harry se tornou realidade quando a filha voltou para casa um dia o chamando de _papa_ e quando eles estavam jantando ela soltou um ótimo “ _Je peux aller aux toilettes s'il vous plait?_ ” com algumas palavras confusas mas definitivamente um francês. Harry engasgou com a comida e Taylor começou a chorar assustado vendo o pai tentando recuperar o ar e quase cair da cadeira.

Oh o pequeno Taylor.

Taylor em três meses aprendera mais do que nos outros nove. Louis explicou para ele que é a idade e seu cérebro começando a entender as coisas de uma forma melhor. Também é devido ao fato de ele estar cercado por mais pessoas agora.

Anne adora Taylor e antes Amelie não tinha paciencia para sentar e brincar com o bebê molinho que nem sentava direito, agora as duas sentam ele com as costas no sofá,  brincam e conversam com o irmão que entende boa parte de tudo. As irmãs de Louis estão sempre na mansão também, Harry acha que Taylor não pode reclamar da vida com quatro garotas lindas paparicando ele o dia todo. E graças à essa movimentação toda ele imita mais as palavras que ouve com frequência e é uma criança mais ativa. Harry é somente mais um pai apaixonado.

Alguns dias atrás Harry acordou com Taylor de madrugada, seu choro desesperado ecoando pela babá eletrônica e pelo corredor da mansão. Como era em um final de semana Louis estava enrolado em seu corpo e sua respiração contra o peitoral de Harry indicava que ele já estava acordado, antes que Styles se levantasse o francês pediu um segundo e foi ver o pequeno.

Harry seguiu devagar e ficou encostado na porta assistindo um Louis sonolento tentar sussurrar coisas boas e calmas para Tay que soluçava e ainda chorava alto, provavelmente algum sonho ruim.

Então Taylor choramingou “dadee” enquanto Louis murmurava um coro solene de “tudo bem meu bebê, shh tudo bem…”. Harry não conseguia ver o rosto do filho deitado no pescoço do namorado e só tinha visão de suas costas pequeninas e mãos roçando a barba rala do francês como se isso o acalmasse, mas ele tinha certeza que aquele Dadee fora direcionado à Louis e não Taylor o chamando.

Taylor havia chamado Louis de “dadee” e isso não saía dos pensamentos de Harry desde então junto ao fato de que seu aniversário de um aninho estava chegando.

Taylor também considerava Louis seu “dadee”.

Harry não sabia se deveria se sentir feliz ou com medo de tudo isso acabar e Taylor já estar acostumado com Louis sendo seu daddy. Medo de uma futura separação não machucar só à ele mas também seu filho.

Todos os seus devaneios foram interrompidos com o barulho de seu telefone ecoando pelo escritório. Harry pegou o aparelho e voltou a encarar a família pela janela à tempo de ver Louis sorrindo com o telefone na mão.

 _“Hey papa, você está perdendo toda a diversão.”_ Louis disse sorrindo para ele e Taylor tentava tomar o celular de suas mãos para colocar na própria orelha, os dedinhos brincando com as unhas curtas de Louis.

A janela aberta tocava um vento frio no rosto de Harry graças ao andar ser alto então quando ele respondeu seu queixo batia levemente um no outro.

\- Todas as vezes que você liga para os seus familiares na França fica com o sotaque bem forte, eu acho lindo… - Harry respondeu ao inves e o francês revirou os olhos.

_“Venha para cá, por favor. Amy está brava porque você se enfiou ai dentro e ela até tentou jogar uma bolinha de gelo em você. Óbvio que não fui em quem dei a idéia.”_

\- Óbvio que não…

 _“Cinco minutos para você sair desse escritório e descer para cá.”_ Louis disse e Harry já podia sentir o corpo esquentando em resposta.

\- Se não…

_“Vou levar os três para tomar chocolate quente na casa da minha mãe e você só nos verá de novo no natal.”_

\- Você quer uma desculpa para sequestrar meus filhos?

_“Eu poderia inventar desculpas para sequestrar você. Desça a bunda até aqui. Agora.”_

\- Natal te deixa uma pessoa tâo carinhosa Lou… Tão de coração mole - Harry comentou sarcástico.

_“Hey Tay, chame o Daddy para vir para cá, chame. Vem dad! Tay quer jogar bolinhas com você, yeh?”_

_“Dadee! Dadee!”_ Taylor quis mostrar que via o pai pela janela, puxando o rosto de Louis e pulando no colo dele animado.

Harry não podia deixar de ir até lá, é claro. Talvez natal deixe _ele_ de coração mole.

**×××××××**

O aniversário de Louis fora algo pequeno somente para ele, o namorado e os três pequenos. Eles fizeram um jantar juntos e Harry dispensou todos os empregados e até Marta que viajara para ver sua família em Wolverhampton.

Todos estavam viajando ou na casa de alguém para o natal então Harry e ele decidiram fazer uma festa dia 28 que seria o aniversário de Taylor, deixando o aniversário de 28 anos e o natal algo pequeno e familiar.

Eles fizeram chamadas de vídeo para os pais de Louis que foram para a França passar o natal com seus outros parentes e a mãe de Harry aparecera com Gemma na tarde do natal para trocarem presentes. Nem Louis e muito menos o namorado sequer trouxeram o nome de Des Styles para a conversa em momento algum, Harry ainda mandara um mensagem de feliz natal mas só isso. E ele pensa que o pai merece todo e qualquer tipo de desprezo até pedir desculpas pela forma como os tratou e os vem tratando desde meses atrás.

Depois que todos três dormiram, exaustos de brincar o dia inteiro, Harry checou se ligara as babás eletrônicas antes de deitar ao lado do namorado vestido cheio de sweaters por conta do frio, parecendo uma bolinha macia. Eles fizeram sexo silencioso esse dia, quietos e mergulhados no corpo um do outro enquanto Harry sussurrava contra a orelha quente do namorado e o puxava para perto, os cobertores em cima dos dois acariciando as costas dele enquanto Louis abafava os gemidos contra seu ombro ou sua garganta.

Harry contratara dezenas de pessoas para transformar sua casa no verdadeiro filme do rei leão e ele tentara não argumentar com Amy e seus olhares feios porque ela queria eo Nemo.

Harry odeia nemo e Taylor adora rei leão. Amy não ganhou dessa vez.

Louis havia levado as duas para passear pela casa de sua mãe e Harry resolvera andar um pouco com o filho para sair do caos que ficara sua casa enquanto todos arrumavam. Niall já havia ligado duas vezes perguntando sobre o que ele deveria dar que Taylor fosse gostar e quando Harry disse que estava indo até o shopping o irlandês resolveu se juntar e escolher brinquedos com os dois.

Taylor, totalmente diferente de Amy, gostava dos brinquedos silenciosos e não os barulhentos. Ele gostava de coisas fofas que não fossem duras demais contra seus dedinhos então Harry comprou algumas pelúcias para ele e Niall ajudou a escolher.

Quando os dois voltaram para casa com Niall, Louis já estava lá sorrindo com a reação das meninas à decoração da festa. Ele também estava boquiaberto com a agilidade e quando avistou Niall gargalhando seu sorriso aumentou e ele assistiu Amy correr para o tio.

Harry se aproximou de Louis e sabia que era questão de segundos até Taylor se jogar para seu colo. Sua suposição estava certa quando seu bebê sorriu vendo o francês e esticou o braço para Tomlinson pegá-lo.

Gemma chegara alguns minutos depois avisando que levaria Anne e Amy para a casa dela arrumar os cabelos e fazer “coisas de garotas”. Louis ofereceu chá para todos e eles fizeram uma pequena reunião na cozinha antes de Gemma levar as duas e Niall avisar que precisava ir para casa se arrumar depois ir buscar Liam e a namorada.

Marta estava de volta e ficara ajudando a equipe lá em baixo enquanto Harry subia para o quarto com Taylor e Louis. A mãe de Styles ligara oferecendo ajuda, mas Louis avisou que talvez ela devesse ligar para Jay e perguntar se ela não queria alguma porque lá em baixo tudo estava certo.

Ele e Harry ficaram com Taylor brincando e o arrumando quando dera certa hora. Harry não conseguia segurar o sorriso ao ver o filho todo arrumadinho e com o cabelo cheio de gel e um mini vans nos pés parecido com o que Louis tinha.

Mais tarde Jay e Anne chegaram e pegaram Taylor para o casal poder se arrumar. Louis comentou que essa festa parecia ser mais para Amy e Anne do que para Tay porque elas pediram para deixar “alguns” amiguinhos vir e Louis havia até dado convites para elas destribuírem. Harry somente sorriu enquanto permitia o namorado massagear sua cabeça enquanto tirava o shampoo, não podendo responder graças à água que não se importava contanto que fosse uma noite boa para todos, especialmente Taylor.

Quando eles termiram de se arrumar e desceram as gêmeas já estavam de volta e Gemma conversava animada com Niall e Zayn. Taylor não quis saber muito de Harry porque seu crush estava mais do que disposto à segurá-lo entâo enquanto Louis rodava o local com o bebê ele se juntou à conversa.

Aos poucos a casa começava a encher de convidados e amiguinhos de Anne e Amy já que Taylor ainda não tinha tantos amiguinhos assim ainda.

Apesar disso ele ia sorrindente para os abraços e tirava foto com quem quisesse, deu vários selinhos em Harry que ria porque “dadee apy” era a frase mais especial da vida dele. Taylor sorria ao vê-lo rindo e o beijava para avaliar sua expressão, adorando como o pai estava feliz. Harry feliz, Taylor feliz. Taylor feliz, Harry feliz.

Liam deu um conjunto de toucas de diferentes animais e quando Harry foi procurar o filho em determinada parte da noite depois dos parabéns ele deu de cara com Louis e Taylor na cozinha. Tay estava sentado na bancada de granito e Louis arrumava seu sapatinho enquanto murmurava algo engraçado que fazia seu pequeno gargalhar com aquela risada linda de bebê, o outro pé balançando livre.

E Taylor estava usando uma touca com orelhinhas de cachorrinho.

E Harry sentia que a felicidade poderia partir seu peito a qualquer momento.

**×××××**

No ano novo Anne e Jay resolveram passar a noite na mansão junto com as irmãs de Louis para cuidar dos três enquanto Harry e o francês iam para uma festa em um dos clubes que Liam ajudou à fundar.

\- Mãe você tem nossos números e pode ligar a hora que quiser. A hora que quiser. - Harry lembrou enquanto Louis beijava a testa de uma Anne já sonolenta, Amy ainda estava nos braços dele já dormindo depois dos três terem saído para comprar algumas coisas que Jay pedira.

\- Eu coloquei tudo na cozinha maman e vou deixar a Amy dormindo no sofá. Ela vai com certeza achar que vocês excluíram ela se levar lá para cima. - Louis disse deitando-a no sofá ao lado de Anne que acabara de sentar.

\- Quando Êne dormir pode pôr as duas na minha cama, tá mãe? O quarto de hóspedes fica aqui em baixo, mas se vocês quiserem ficar lá em cima também não tem problema. - Harry disse ajudando Louis a escorregar o blazer por seus braços, seus cabelos estavam extremamente cheirosos e isso acabou distraíndo um pouco Styles.

\- Taylor não acorda de noite, só se ele estiver com frio ou um pesadelo. Um vocês podem evitar então…

\- Meninos! - Anne interveio quase em um grunhido e Harry riu, já indo para a porta da casa com as chaves do carro na mão. - Vão se divertir e parem de bobagem! Vemos vocês amanhã…

\- Feliz ano novo de novo mãe! - Harry disse sorrindo. - Feliz ano novo Jay! Qualquer coisa é só ligar!

\- _Bonne année, maman! Je t'aime!_ Feliz ano novo Anne, obrigado por ficar aqui e—

\- Voces vão chegar lá ano que vem já Louis! Vá logo! - Jay disse rindo e Anne também ria enquanto as gêmeas aceitavam o beijo do irmão, Phoebe suspirando quando Louis mandou ela parar de comer doce e arrancou o pirulito da boca dela, devolvendo segundos depois graças a carinha triste e os milagres de ano novo.

\- Posso dirigir? - Louis perguntou e Harry riu porque todas as vezes que eles estavam entrando no carro o francês pergunta isso e ele sabe que é para provocar. - Então eu escolho a música.

\- Certo. - Harry suspirou abrindo a porta e não segurando a própria mão antes de dar um tapa na bunda delineada pela calça apertada do médico.

\- Pute. - Louis grunhiu fechando a porta e Harry sentou em seu assento ainda rindo.

O local não era longe e quando os dois chegaram foram direto procurar Liam já sabendo que Niall, Zayn e Gemma estariam lá. O piso todo da pista principal era uma especie de tela que brilhava e projetava diferente tipos de animação enquanto as pessoas pisavam. Louis parecia fascinado demais por isso quando se esbarrou em alguém e graças ao seu braço interligado à Harry acabou puxando o namorado também.

\- Ouch! Pardon mate, eu não estava olhando, desculpa mesmo… - Louis pediu e o cara com boa parte do cabelo raspado e um alargador sorriu e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

\- Você é o Louis? Louis Tomlinson? - Ele indagou e Harry sentiu o corpo tensionar enquanto puxava Louis para perto de seu corpo. - Matthew. Matt Healy. Sou amigo do Zayn!

\- Oh mon Dieu! Ello! Muito prazer! - Louis disse tendo que falar alto por conta da música, aceitando o abraço de Matthew e Harry ainda se recusava tirar a mão de seu corpo, olhando tudo sério apesar do sorriso amigável do cara. - Harry esse é o Matt, buddy esse é meu namorado Harry Styles!

\- Muito prazer cara! Eu soube o tamanho de sua ajuda para a StandU2C principalmente para as campanhas na França e na Itália! Eu faço parte do grupo da França então só tenho à agradecer!

\- O prazer é meu. - Tudo bem, talvez ele seja uma boa pessoa. Talvez.

\- Então você sabe onde Zayn está? Ele e o amigo Liam e o tal Niall me convidaram para passar o ano novo aqui já que eu falei que ia estar na cidade, mas eu não consigo sinal aqui dentro e também não acho ele!

\- Estamos indo para lá agora, mate. Vamos! - Louis sorriu e Harry continuou a andar com os dedos entrelaçados aos seus até achar Niall gargalhando em uma mesa onde todos estavam sentados rindo e bebendo.

Matt já parecia conhecer todos menos Gemma que rapidamente se apresentou. Eles já pareciam um pouco bêbados, mas Harry não ligava e lentamente sentou com Louis e esperou uma moça servir os dois com champagne.

Quanto mais perto de meia noite chegava, mais Louis se aproximava de Harry e mais eles dois se afastavam do grupo de amigos.

Niall tentava se fazer ouvir com a música animada estourando pelo local e Liam sorria para tudo e todos enquanto esperar a namorada nova, Sophia, que já estava chegando com a irmã que se atrasou um pouco no aeroporto.

Zayn e Matt estavam um perto do outro bebendo juntos e conversando sobre coisas que precisavam ser gesticuladas porque a cada duas palavras Malik balançava as mãos cem vezes. Eles eram bonitos juntos, Louis já havia dito que Zayn gostara de Healy quando eles se encontraram na França e que os dois saíram algumas vezes. Zayn mesmo já comentara sobre Matt quando fora em uma exposição de artes com Styles.

Quando começaram a anunciar que meia noite estava chegando Harry pegou a mão de Louis e pediu licença enquanto eles iam até um local amplo e aberto onde várias pessoas já esperavam pelo espetáculo de luzes que Londres fornecia. Os dois se encostaram em um lugar reservado e apertadinho, os braços de Tomlinson segurando firmes no pescoço de Harry que beijava seu maxilar e seu rosto inteiro praticamente.

\- Espero que esse ano novo nós… Eu não espero, eu sei que nós vamos… Continuar juntos. - Louis disse sorrindo e Harry sorriu também, beijando seus lábios e ouvindo um coro animado começar.

\- 10, 9, 8…!

\- Eu sou apaixonado por sua família Harry. Apaixonado por você. - Louis sussurrou contra o ouvido dele e Harry sentiu seu corpo estremecer inteiro, o sorriso não desaparecendo de seu rosto.

\- Eu quem sou apaixonado por você e pela Anne e pela forma como você trata meus filhos e…

\- 3… 2… 1!

\- _Je t'aime... Je suis complètement en amour avec vous..._ \- Harry sussurrou ouvindo os gritos e os fogos em volta deles e assistindo os olhos azuis arregalarem enquanto ele o puxava para um beijo firme, os lábios se moldando perfeitamente uns contra os outros e as mãos de Louis massageando sua cabeça e nuca. - Eu te amo.

Harry continuou espalhando selinhos contínuos nos lábios de Louis enquanto desejava várias coisas para o ano novo. Uma delas era ter Louis e Anne não só por mais _um_ ano


	21. Try Me

- Louis eu estou com dificuldades para entender o motivo de eu não poder entrar no banheiro. - Harry disse irritado tentando desconfortavelmente andar pelo quarto enquanto sentia seu corpo arrepiar inteiro. - Você é médico e sabe que faz mal segurar o…

\- Vai em outro banheiro! - Louis gritou e Styles deixou o corpo escorrer pela porta, a mão segurando o próprio pênis na tentativa _quase_ falha de segurar a urina.

\- Eu não vou sair do quarto nessas condições! Me deixe entrar!

\- Eu estou terminando! - Louis gritou de volta, mas apesar disso a água não cessou e ele nem muito menos saiu do box para abrir a porta.

\- Nós já tomamos sabe-se lá quantos banhos juntos, qual é o problema hoje?! Eu só quero escovar os dentes e eu vou me mijar, Louis eu juro por Deus que—

\- Dramático. - Louis grunhiu finalmente abrindo a porta e Harry quase caiu enquanto tentava levantar e baixar as calças de moletom que ele usava. - Hey!

\- O que... Oh meu Deus... O que foi?! - Styles grunhiu com a mão do namorado segurando seu pulso e ele estava, Harry jura que estava, prestes à se urinar.

\- Espere eu sair do banheiro! - Louis grunhiu, seu corpo coberto de sabonete e o rosto ainda sonolento não tiraram nem 1% da vontade de Harry. A água pingando no chão parecia rir da cara dele.

\- Vou expor fatos interessantes antes de eu começar a urinar sua mão. Nós transamos. Nós já fizemos praticamente tudo de obsceno que se poderia fazer com o _gozo_ um do outro. Já tomamos — inúmeros — banhos juntos. Você provavelmente conhece meu corpo melhor do que eu mesmo. Agora tire a mão de mim, tire! - Harry _talvez_ tenha gritado e Louis parecia tentar não rir de seu desespero.

\- Isso não muda o fato de ser estranho... - Louis respondeu voltando para o box e Harry chegava a tremer com os arrepios brutos que seu corpo dava.

\- Oh meu... Deus... - Harry suspirou pensando que mais um segundo a bexiga dele poderia ter estourado e Louis estava de costas ainda murmurando que ter o namorado fazendo xixi do seu lado era um passo muito grande para a relação _amigável_ deles dois. Harry não dava a menor das atenções.

Depois que ele _finalmente_ terminou sua atenção tentou com sucesso fixar em escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Louis ainda tinha as costas perfeitas e a bunda maravilhosa virada para o lado do box transparente, mas Harry não estava prestando atenção nisso. Claro que não.

Enquanto ele terminava Louis desligava a chuveiro e secava o corpo com a toalha gigante e macia de Harry. O empresário assistiu ele sair do box e parar ao seu lado sorrindo ainda com o rosto sonolento e os dedos encontrando o caminho até a cintura nua de Harry, o puxando para um beijo.

\- Bom dia para você também. - Harry sussurrou e Louis mordeu seu queixo enquanto acariciava o pedaço de pele que seus dedos agarravam.

O empresário encostou na pia larga para esperar o namorado e enquanto Louis tentava falar, andar atrás de uma boxer e escovar os dentes ao mesmo tempo, Harry só se dava ao trabalho de entender o que ele balbuciava.

Styles puxou o creme de barbear e o aparelho enquanto seu francês sentava na pia e entrelaçava seu quadril com as pernas grossas. Harry sorriu enquanto passava a espuma branca pela barba de Louis e apesar dele adorá-la o médico não gosta de deixá-la muito grande. Alguns meses atrás então o empresário começou a ajudar o namorado se barbear e parecia um momento tão casual e tão íntimo que agora Tomlinson faz questão que o maior tire.

\- Minha mãe estava falando sobre passar um final de semana em Los Angeles e eu acho que poderíamos perguntar se sua mãe gostaria de ir, yeh? Uma viagem para as duas, talvez a mãe de Niall também esteja indo... - Harry foi murmurando meio desligado, concentrado em deslizar a lâmina pelo locar perto do queixo de Louis que mantinha a cabeça erguida. - Poderíamos deixar as gêmeas aqui em casa e dar paz ao seu pai... Não sei, se você gostar me deixe saber e eu... Louis não mexe!

\- Não estou—

\- Shhh! 

\- Desculpe... Acho que cortou um pouquinho aqui em baixo, pode ver pra mim? - Louis perguntou suspirando e Harry molhou sua mão para passar onde ele indicava que estava ardendo um pouco. Styles assegurou que só estava vermelho e antes dele continuar, Louis falou. - Minha mãe iria adorar sair um pouco de casa e ficar com a amiga dela. Acho que passar o dia lá dentro com a Phoebe e Daisy deve ser um pouco claustrofóbico. Perturbador.

\- Deixe eu terminar. - Harry disse tocando sua bochecha e continuando a passar a lâmina com cuidado, Louis suspirando porque deve ser difícil para ele passar mais de um segundo calado. _Ponto para mim todas as vezes que mantenho ele calado, sério._

Depois que Harry havia terminado Louis lavou o rosto e ele entrou para tomar banho ouvindo o francês avisar que estava descendo. Como ele passa todos os finais de semana com Harry é normal ter uma roupa para trabalhar de Louis gargadada em uma gaveta do guarda-roupas do empresário.

Quando Harry desceu já vestido no terno apertado e terminando de arrumar sua gravata ele achou as três crianças e o médico na cozinha, o barulho característico das segundas-feiras preenchendo seus ouvidos e espalhando um sorriso gigante por seu rosto. Ele não precisava terminar de descer as escadas para saber que Taylor estaria no colo do crush e as gêmeas tentando decidir o que fariam na semana.

\- Hi! - Taylor disse sorrindo para o pai e todos eles já estavam prontos para sair, Harry percebendo que hoje eles se atrasaram mais do que deveriam. - Dadee!

\- Bom dia meus macaquinhos! - Ele sorriu olhando Anne vestida nas roupas que definitivamente são da irmã já que as deixavam menor ainda e nadavam em seu corpo pequeno. - Anne você está uma princesa!

\- Non tem roupa. - Ela explicou e Harry riu baixando entre as duas e beijando suas testas antes de perceber que Taylor e Louis estavam de novo muito preocupados um com outro para notar ele.

\- Então, já decidiram o que vão brincar hoje? - Ele indagou já quase sentando no chão para esperar o discurso de Amy sobre as coisas planejadas para a segunda. Harry gosta de chamar no escritório as segundas de dia do demônio.

Enquanto as duas listavam as brincadeiras que não são da época de Harry ele observou Louis sentar no sofá para calçar o sapato com Taylor sentadinho ao seu lado já com o mino VANS igual nos pés inquietos. Harry ficava babando ao ver o filho conseguir sentar todo homenzinho e balançar as pernas divertido com a palma segurando a coxa de Louis com medo de cair para frente.

\- Hey dadee, eu não vou poder tomar café com você hoje. - Louis disse para Harry pondo um braço protetor na frente do corpo de Tay antes que ele caísse. - O pessoal precisa de mim lá mais cedo e eu disse que iria.

Na segunda-feira os dois costumam tomar café juntos e em um restaurante na frente do prédio de Harry porque sempre acordam mais tarde e as crianças já tem tomado café com ajuda de Marta. Hoje eles acordaram _mais_ tarde que o normal e não ajudaram nem a arrumá-los. Harry se sente culpado por ir dormir tão tarde nos domingos.

\- Eu levo eles e vejo algo no escritório para comer com Gemma, não tem problema. - Harry murmurou distraído porque Anne estava inconscientemente brincando com seus cachos entre os dedos pequenos. Ela ainda ouvia algo que Amy dizia animada, mal percebendo o que estava fazendo mas Harry sentia perfeitamente seus dedos puxando levemente e tocando sua orelha algumas vezes.

\- Então eu te vejo mais tarde? - Louis disse levantando e puxando Taylor com ele, beijando a bochecha do pequeno e se abaixando ao lado de Harry perto das garotas. - Hey Êne eu preciso estar em quinze minutos no trabalho então Harry vai deixar vocês sozinho, yeh? Comporte-se. E não atrapalhe Amy estudar.

Anne assentiu sorrindo para o pai e pôs as mãos em suas bochechas para lhe dar um selinho rápido e barulhento, Louis rindo quando Taylor tentou afastar a pequena com ciúmes da paixonite. Amy olhou para Harry parecendo questionar sua vida inteira e o empresário sabia da pergunta antes mesmo dela ser feita.

\- Só se Louis quiser te beijar também. Pergunte para ele. -Harry respondeu a pergunta mental e Amy riu envergonhada, mas mesmo assim olhou Louis com esperança. Ela não liga que o beijo seja uma saudação de Anne e o pai, ela só se importa porque viu a irmã fazer e Harry queria rir enquanto observava. - Hey vocês três, só lembrando que o Dadee é meu.

\- Dadee meu. - Taylor disse com seu vocabulário vasto e até Marta riu enquanto juntava alguns brinquedos em volta da sala. - Dadee meu...

Essa altura do campeonato Louis já estava se acostumando melhor com Taylor lhe chamando de Dadee. Harry ainda não.

\- Você quer um beijinho de bom dia também Amy? - Louis ofereceu e ela corou mas assentiu, se aproximando e deixando o francês tocar seu rosto antes de lhe dar um selinho estalado, o olhar satisfeito que Amy lançara ao pai valia ouro para Harry.

\- Acho que Tay vai acabar batendo em vocês com os poderes de super homem dele. - Harry disse divertido com Taylor segurando a camiseta de Louis e olhando para o pai parecendo esperar ele ser o próximo a dar um beijo no crush. Harry não se atreveria. Não agora. - Não deixe elas chegarem perto do dadee, Tay! _Dadee meu_.

\- Dadee meu, dadee! - Taylor balançou a mão gordinha negativamente da mesma forma que Amy faz quando o vê fazendo algo errado e Harry não sabia nem como agradecer por sua família e nem como parar de sorrir.

\- Anne também pode beijar meu daddy, né daddy? Anne pode? - Amy quis ter certeza e Anne pareceu com medo até de olhar para Harry, somente fixando os olhos verdes nos verdes do empresário depois de ter certeza que ele não estava bravo e que Louis estava perto.

\- Eu pode? - Ela perguntou e Louis riu, mas não corrigiu nem Harry que estava ocupado demais tentando absorver o momento inteiro. Ele lembrou quando sua mãe Anne o dava selinhos antes de ir para a escola até chegar o dia em que ele avisou que já era homem - seis anos de idade - e não precisava mais dos beijinhos.

Harry sorriu e deu um pequeno beijo no canto dos lábios pequenos de Anne antes de Amy pular em seu colo pedindo um também. O momento em família acabou cedo demais na opinião do empresário, mas logo ele estava pegando Taylor do colo do namorado e o beijando antes dele sair acenando para todos.

Styles subiu no escritório para pegar sua pasta e suas coisas, fez a operação todos-na-cadeirinha e os levou até a creche barulhenta perto do prédio onde ele trabalha.

Amy mal saiu do carro antes de correr porque vira as outras amigas na frente, mas Anne permaneceu ao lado de Harry enquanto ele tirava Taylor da cadeirinha no meio dos bancos de trás. Ela caminhou ao seu lado por um bom tempo pelo corredor largo das salinhas antes de sorrir e aceitar o beijo de Harry em sua testa, andando alegre até a professora na porta da sala.

O lugar que Taylor ficava era ao lado do prédio que as salas do primeiro ao quarto ano ficavam, uma sala que parecia uma casinha de verdade com várias crianças com menos de três anos sendo cuidadas pelas ajudantes ou por baby sitters particulares que passavam o dia juntas lá dentro. Bom, Louis fez Harry se livrar da baby sitter pessoal de Taylor ameaçando ir à creche e bater na pobre moça com um frasco de shampoo então ele entregou o filho à uma das professoras antes de ir para o trabalho.

Gemma estava quieta quando ele chegara e Harry não teria dito nada se ele não estivesse comendo as laterais do dedo nervosamente, os olhos focados em um ponto inexistente na parede.

\- Estamos falindo ou a mamãe te fez usar um espartilho de novo? - Ele perguntou indo ao seu lado e olhando a tela do computador que estava ligada em sua agenda para o dia, rapidamente enviando uma cópia para ler no computador dentro de sua sala.

\- Precisamos conversar antes de sua primeira reunião começar daqui à... Quinze minutos. - Gemma disse em um tom embargado e Harry parou na porta da sala olhando-a novamente, dessa vez preocupado. - Um assunto de Gemma para Harry não secretária para chefe. Eu quero o meu irmão.

\- O que houve? Gemma não me assusta, fala logo. - Ele tentou dizer, mas a irmã levantou e o empurrou apressada para dentro da sala e fechou a porta com força ainda segurando nas maçanetas quando o olhou de volta com a respiração entrecortada. - Você tá doente? Grávida de alguém que passou somente uma noite tipo aqueles filmes que a gente assistia? Des te fez comer aquela receita caseira de molho-

\- Cala a boca!

\- Tá , desculpa. - Ele grunhiu e Gemma acenou com os dedos para que ele sentasse, ainda segurando a porta.

\- Estou namorando. - Ela disse séria e Harry já ia gargalhar quando ela continuou. - _Com o Niall_.

Harry jura que ouviu o som de algo caindo no chão. Provavelmente fora seu _queixo_.

Sua mente voava em todas as vezes que eles saíram na Niall ficava lançando _aqueles_ olhares para sua irmã, Harry levantara devagar e andara até ela na porta. Está tudo bem. _Tudo ok._

Gemma parecia nem respirar quando ele a puxou para um abraço e tocou a mão gigante em seus cabelos, murmurando "shh" antes de aproximar os lábios de seu ouvido para sussurrar.

\- Shhh, está tudo bem. Eu prometo que eu mato ele rápido Gemm, não se preocupa princesa. Ele nem vai sentir dor.

Antes que Gemma pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Harry abriu as portas novamente e ele sabia que se parasse para esperar o elevador ela o mataria antes então a escada no final do corredor fora a escapatória para o empresário que desceu com a irmã chamando atrás por seu nome tentando não gritar e chamar atenção até alguns andares abaixo, disposto à achar Niall.

O secretário de Horan levou um susto ao ver Harry Styles entrar no andar como um louco com o cabelo já bagunçado e o olhar assustador, não esperando ser anunciado antes de abrir as portas da sala de Niall e fechar com força, trancando-as e impedindo Gemma de entrar. Ela não gritaria do lado de fora porque sabe melhor do que isso, Harry quase sorria possuído enquanto virava para achar seu amigo.

Quando Harry costumava dizer que os amigos geralmente são filhas da puta ele não quis dizer em um sentido tão profundo assim. _Maldito Niall_.

E lá estava seu novo inimigo o olhando assustado segurando o telefone em uma mão e com um dos braços esticados parecendo quase pronto para um ataque. Harry não queria atacá-lo. Não chegaria à tudo isso afinal ele prometeu para Gemma algo mais leve.

\- Niall.

\- Escute mate, eu juro para você que isso não é uma brincadeira ou—

\- Seu filho de uma puta como você quer que eu veja você junto com minha irmã depois de saber de todas as suas sujeiras e te conhecer e… Porra Niall! - Harry praticamente rugiu e Niall se encolheu. - Nós crescemos juntos e eu te vi comer duas garotas ao mesmo tempo, já te vi beijar até um homem e precisaria de duzentas mãos para contar nos dedos quantas vezes eu te vi tirar bebida de umbigos em bilhões de festas! Você está entendendo onde eu quero chegar?!

\- Estou! E quem é você para falar de passados aqui Harry?! Você fez tudo isso e muito pior e hoje tem o Louis que é uma pessoa maravilhosa e uma família! Vai se foder seu hipócrita!

\- Meu Deus ela é minha irmã… - Harry grunhiu puxando os próprios cabelos e olhando para a porta pensando se doeria muito bater a cabeça contra ela. - Eu não estou julgando seu passado, seu idiota. Estou querendo perguntar como você quer que eu te olhe beijando minha irmã quando eu sei onde essa boca já passou. Seu filho de uma puta quebrador de promessas!

\- Harry…

\- Sua prima era muito gostosa Niall. Muito. E eu não fiz nada com ela naquele dia porque você fez eu prometer que nunca se meteríamos com familiares dos outros. A Gemma as vezes me odeia, mas eu ainda sou irmão dela. Você achou que só porque tínhamos 17 anos eu ia acabar esquecendo?

\- Achei sim, tá ficando velho e flácido, não custa nada a memória está indo embora também.

Harry se aproximou e o sorriso que Niall corajosamente criara fora aos poucos desaparecendo.

\- Eu não vou te bater em nome dos velhos tempos e porque a Gemma vai devolver de uma forma ou de outra. E Louis te ama e iria me matar. Mas vamos expor que você quebrou nossa promessa adolescente e que se você fizer algo para a Gemma eu vou fazer questão de te bater _tanto_ que você vai esquecer de tudo, inclusive nossa amizade. - Harry disse ameaçador e ele quase deixava um sorriso satisfeito romper seu rosto quando Niall tremeu ao sentir suas mãos grandes e geladas nas laterais de seu rosto. Mas Harry somente o puxou e beijou sua testa. - Bem-vindo a família Nialler. Acho bom sua memória não falhar na hora de lembrar dessa conversa. Eu te amo.

E Harry deixou Niall com o queixo tão caído quanto o dele ao sair da sala, fechando a porta devagar ao perceber os olhos curiosos do lado de fora. Olhos curiosos e o de Gemma que estavam prontos para matá-lo.

**×**

O dia tinha sido uma bosta. _Uma_. _Bosta_. Tudo o que Harry conseguia pensar/tentar não pensar era em Niall e sua irmã.

Entre as reuniões ele tentou ligar para Louis em busca de distração, mas o médico passara o dia ocupado em outras reuniões na parte da manhã e os pacientes na de tarde. Em uma semana seria a abertura do primeiro hospital da Stand Up To Cancer e Louis estava uma verdadeira pilha de nervos e trabalho então Harry não quis abusar muito a sorte.

Ele buscara Taylor e Amy na escolinha e a filha avisou — cabisbaixa e decepcionada — que Jay já viera pegar Anne. Harry novamente tentou ligar para o namorado, mas caiu na caixa de mensagem pela milésima vez.

Taylor nos dias semanais dorme mais cedo então Harry o alimentou, deu um banho e o pôs para dormir antes de procurar Amy pela casa. O empresário resolveu procurar Louis, mas primeiro perguntou à Jay onde Anne estava para ver se valia à pena levar a filha também e como ela estava na casa da avó Harry só ajudou Amy jantar, tomar banho e conversou até que ela dormisse, explicando que a irmã estava na casa da vovó e não de Louis.

Styles tentou novamente ligar para Louis antes de tomar banho, mas deu na caixa postal como em todas as outras vezes. Zayn lhe mandou uma mensagem enquanto ele já dirigia até a casa do namorado avisando que Louis tivera um dia do cão e Harry quase parara e voltara para casa com medo de sua aparição virar uma briga de dois estressados.

Alguns meses atrás Louis dera a segunda chave de sua casa que estava com Zayn para Harry — Malik fez sim uma cena dramática ameaçando jogar a cerveja dele em Styles — então ele rapidamente entrou e tirou os sapatos antes de olhar na sala para ter certeza que o namorado não estava jogado no sofá reclamando de algo sozinho.

Harry o achou deitado de barriga para baixo na cama de seu quarto quente e cheiroso, vestido somente em uma boxer preta e meias longas. Seus braços estavam jogados como se ele tivesse tropeçado e caído de cara na cama.

O nome disso é cansaço. Mas pelo menos ele não esqueceu de pedir para Jay buscar Anne e claramente tomou banho.

Harry foi até seu celular largado no silencioso na mesinha de cabeceira e descartou suas chamadas perdidas e as mensagens de Zayn mandando ele não esquecer de Anne antes de dormir. Harry percebeu ele ter vindo para casa mais cedo ao observar a hora das mensagens, então ele estava dormindo já faz um tempinho.

 _Ótimo_. Assim Harry fica com menos culpa de acordá-lo.

O empresário tirou o jeans apertado antes de subir na cama e ficar em cima do corpo do namorado, beijando seus ombros lentamente e observando a pele levantar em interesse enquanto Louis ia aos poucos acordando.

Harry trilhou os beijos por seus ombros, afastou o cabelo de sua nuca até conseguir passar o nariz por toda a pele arrepiada e continuou descendo por suas costas os beijos molhados e silenciosos.

Louis em algum momento entre os beijos acabou acordando, mas permaneceu quieto enquanto Harry contrastava a maciez de seus lábios com os dedos grandes afundando nas coxas e bunda do namorado.

O empresário só parou ao chegar com os beijos na barra da boxer de Louis, os dedos subindo de sua coxa até o elástico preto para descê-lo e expôr a bunda maravilhosa de seu francês sonolento.

\- _Dieu… J'adore ta mains…_ \- Louis murmurou ainda meio grogue e Harry sorriu beijando a pele lisa e extremamente macia. - Estou tão… _très fatigué_ … Que horas são?

\- Não sei… - Harry sussurrou voltando com os beijos na curva acentuada das costas do namorado, descendo aos poucos para encostar sua bochecha contra a bunda exposta do francês. - Eu também estou cansado, mas você não deu um sinal de vida então…

\- Você veio ver se eu tinha fugido, não veio? - Louis sorriu contra os travesseiros e Harry mordeu sua bunda com força, os dentes arrastando preguiçosos mas firmes contra a pele do local. - Não se preocupa, eu só fujo depois de pegar Amy e Tay.

Harry somente mordeu sua bunda novamente e levantou da cama para tirar a camiseta enquanto Louis levantava para ir até o banheiro.

\- Amy disse que você chamou ela para ir no shopping. No maldito Mcdonalds. - Harry grunhiu finalmente lembrando que deixara o celular no bolso da calça largada no chão. - Achei que como médico você fosse ter a cabeça no lugar, Louis Tomlinson.

\- Um Mcdonalds em uma vida e outro na outra não mata ninguém Harry Styles. E o shopping tem playground barulhento cheio de crianças para elas ficarem. Eu sei que você odeia o shopping, mas uma vez só não vai matar. - Louis disse só se calando para escovar os dentes e voltando um tempo depois para continuar falando, Harry sentando nas panturrilhas enquanto sentia o joelho afundar na cama. - Você está com fome?

\- _Oui_. - Harry provocou olhando para suas coxas nuas, seu peitoral e barriga expostos depois os olhos brilhando parecendo segurar uma resposta com algo audacioso, mas ele permaneceu calado e deu uma voltinha segurando no batente da porta para que Styles visse as marcas vermelhas de seus dentes em sua bunda.

\- Você sem fome — para comida — e eu também não estou com fome. O que vamos fazer? - Louis sorriu voltando para a cama e sentando no colo do namorado, o dando o primeiro beijo da noite. Foi curto, mas Harry estava temporariamente satisfeito.

\- Niall está namorando. - Harry suspirou contra o pescoço quente do francês e Louis sorriu, assentindo lentamente.

\- Você já sabe com quem?

\- Eu descobri hoje, mas tenho certeza que você já sabia e não me disse nada seu traidor do caralho. - Harry grunhiu e mordeu a clavícula de Louis que sorria suavemente.

\- Ele e Gemma serão um casal bonito Harry. Deixe de ciúmes.

\- Como foi seu dia? - Styles perguntou evitando a conversa continuar neste rumo e Louis somente riu e respondeu curtamente antes de empurrar Harry na cama.

\- Foi uma merda.

\- Me fale. - Harry disse fechando os olhos ao sentir a mão quente apalpar seu pênis por cima da boxer.

\- Eu estou bravo por não ser dois para deixar um Louis no novo hospital e outro no velho. Vários vão para as instalações novas, mas algumas pessoas que eu gosto, tipo a Mary, vão ficar. E eu me estressei para caralho nas reuniões, quase me fez esquecer que semana que vem eu vou finalmente estar trabalhando na minha área especifica.

\- Os boatos fortes que circulam é que sexo faz bem para quem anda estressado… - Harry sussurrou mordendo sua clavícula e sentindo seu pênis endurecendo aos poucos contra o tecido da boxer e as mãos de Louis. - Muito bom…

\- Deveríamos testá-los então. - Louis respondeu sorrindo e Harry suspirou levantando o corpo nos cotovelos enquanto encarava o namorado por algum tempo.

\- Eu sei que eu não curto muito isso… Bom, não é que eu não curta é porque nós já concordamos que da outra forma é melhor, mas eu quero que você me foda? - Saiu como uma pergunta, mas Harry culpava qualquer coisa menos à ele mesmo. - Podemos trocar se for demais para você ou… Foda-se. Eu só quero te fazer sentir melhor.

\- Harry eu me sentiria melhor até se você somente sentasse na ponta da cama e me assistisse masturbar como um adolescente. - Louis respondeu ainda sorrindo e beijando o namorado novamente, Harry quase sorrira se ele não já estivesse ocupado em controlar a excitação.

Bom, Harry _quer_ fazer isso.

\- Eu _quero_ fazer isso, Lou. - Ele murmurou passando o dedão nos lábios molhados do francês enquanto sentava e passava as pernas por seu quadril. - Da primeira vez não foi ruim... Prática leva à perfeição e talvez nós dois precisamos disso.

\- Alguém não está tão _daddy_ assim hoje, _oui?_ \- Ele precisava jogar a audácia no ar claro, senão não é _ele._

\- Podemos deixar sua boca esperta para amanhã? Podemos fazer isso _direito?_ \- Harry grunhiu e Louis voltou com o sorriso leve e despreocupado. - Eu não quero fazer nada se você for ficar tirando sarro disso.

\- Eu não estou tirando sarro. Eu estou expondo fatos, Harry. - Louis disse se abaixando e entrelaçando os dedos dos dois. - A primeira vez que eu fui ativo foi quando Taylor deu seus primeiros passos sem nossa ajuda segurando a mão dele. Depois no ano novo quando você disse que me ama. E hoje de manhã você estava olhando seu bebê todo derretido vendo-o balançar as pernas e falar que o _dadee_ é dele. Depois veio isso da Gemma e o Niall e acho que você percebeu que não pode saber nem controlar tudo.

\- Então sua teoria é que eu só gosto de ser passivo quando estou—

\- Sensível. - Louis terminou com um sorriso satisfeito e Harry revirou os olhos para a teoria que _talvez_ estivesse até certa, mas ele nunca iria admitir, claro.

\- Ou talvez o motivo seja porque eu namoro com um homem e homens que namoram com homens gostam de fazer essas coisas, sabe? - Harry provocou e Louis riu, mordendo seu peitoral.

\- Então vamos fazer isso mesmo? Hoje nem é quarta e transamos no sábado...

\- Cala a boca?

\- _Parfait_. - Louis sussurrou acabando de vez com a conversa ao voltar a beijar o namorado.

Eles passaram bom minutos se beijando e Harry deixando Louis passar a mão em onde quisesse no seu corpo, o francês tocando seu pênis, sua bunda, seu peitoral, suas costas...

Styles usou seu longo braço para alcançar lubrificante e desde algum tempo atrás os dois não usam mais camisinha. Louis trabalhava seus lábios em marcas escuras, espalhando chupões por todo o torso longo de Harry antes de chegar em sua boxer e jogá-la longe fora da cama, segurando o pênis ereto e dolorido do namorado.

Harry tinha a respiração presa em sua garganta ao sentir os lábios quentes de Louis enveloparem seu pênis. O francês subia e descia a língua por sua extensão e segurava firme nas coxas do empresário, apertando-o todas as vezes que o mais velho jogava o quadril para cima e o fazia engasgar.

O estado de Harry poderia ser considera caótico quando Louis começou a tesourá-lo com os dedos cobertos de lubrificante gelado escorrendo para todos os lados. Ele puxava seus cabelos, sussurrava coisas em francês no ouvido do médico que gemia e parava tudo por alguns segundos como se estivesse impedindo de gozar mais cedo.

Quando Louis encostou a glande contra a entrada de Harry, tudo parecia rodar e escurecer para os dois. A franja do francês tocava o rosto de Harry enquanto ele admirava a beleza das bochechas extremamente rosadas, os lábios finos e vermelhos, os olhos azuis dilatados e brilhantes.

Tomlinson entrou devagar, assistindo Harry se abrir cada vez mais e não ter tempo para sentir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a minima dor quente o lembrando de como os dois estavam intimos. Harry tinha o rosto contorcido e Louis não sabia se conseguiria segurar mais tempo ouvindo seus gemidos raros, a maioria das vezes ele quem geme alto e Harry só deixa escapar grunhidos e gemidos baixos abafados contra o corpo do francês.

\- _Merde_ , você fica tão gostoso assim! - Louis gemeu estocando com força antes de voltar os quadris para trás e afundar novamente contra a entrada quente e apertada de Harry que parara de gemer e só tinha a boca aberta tentando decidir que se gritava de prazer ou respirava. Louis jura nunca ter visto alguém tão bonito e Harry pode dizer a mesma coisa do namorado.

\- Forte... M-mais forte... Droga, Lou! - Harry tentou pedir, mas ele mal conseguia abrir os olhos e sua mente não processava mais as palavras quando Louis mudou o ângulo e começou a surrar sua próstata com a glande dura e vazando pré gozo cada vez que Styles afundava os dedos em sua bunda e o auxiliava no movimento.

Louis o fodeu com força e fundo, Harry não conseguia explicar todas as sensações enquanto não prestava atenção nem se estava respirando e somente na forma como seu corpo reagia à Louis, os tremores tomando conta de suas pernas e torso e seu pênis doía tanto que Styles sentia perfeitamente sua virilha contorcendo. Dessa vez ele não queria sexo devagar e banhado em amor, ele queria que Louis descontasse as frustrações e raivas do dia até que ele esquecesse que as coisas estão saindo de controle e mudando demais.

E Louis o fez. Seu corpo se movia rápido e suas bolas batiam contra a bunda de Harry em barulhos eróticos que só ajudavam os dois à chegar cada vez mais perto do orgasmo.

Quando Louis gozou Harry havia cravado as unhas curtas em suas costas e jogado o corpo contra o pênis do francês tão bruscamente que tudo o que o maior vira por muitos segundos fora a mente ficando branca ao sentir o orgasmo descer por suas costas e explodir entre os dois.

\- _C'était... surréaliste..._ \- Louis ofegou contra o peitoral de Harry que tentava sentir novamente suas pernas enquanto permanecia quieto tentando absorver tudo o que ele estava sentindo. - _Je t'aime_ Harry... Eu te amo, muito.

Por um momento Harry não respondeu e continuou a tentar absorver o momento inteiro, somente voltando para o ar alguns segundos depois.

\- Eu também te amo, Lou. Porra, você é perfeito pra mim... - Harry sussurrou tirando os cabelos do rosto e sorrindo quando os olhos azuis fixaram-se aos seus.

\- Me acorde cedo, yeh? Tenho que buscar Anne. - Louis disse depois de algum tempo e Harry riu assistindo suas bochechas ficarem extremamente vermelhas com a declaração.

\- Vai ter que acordar sozinho amor, eu tenho que voltar para casa. - Harry disse sentindo preguiça somente de pensar em levantar. - Se sentindo melhor?

\- Muito... Eu não consigo pensar em muita coisa além de sua _O face._ Gostosa para caralho. - Louis provocou e Harry riu batendo em seu ombro. - Você acha que eu sou prostituta pra vir aqui, transar, e ir embora?

\- Nope. É que eu tenho filhos. - Harry provocou de volta e ganhou um aperto nada agradável no pênis sensível.

\- Eu vou acabar desmaiando de cansaço em alguns segundos então quando você sair não esquece de trancar a porta. E eu te amo. - Louis sussurrou beijando Harry uma última vez antes de fechar os olhos.

\- Eu também te amo, Lou.

**×**

Harry _não_ ama Louis.

Eles não se viram de novo na semana inteira e Harry tentara várias vezes ir na casa do francês, mas Louis implorara dizendo que não conseguia nem abrir a boca para falar.

Na quarta-feira Harry pegou Anne da casa de Jay para passar o resto da semana na casa dele e a sogra avisara ao empresário que estava preocupada com Louis e o trabalho todo, ele quase não ligava para ela e quando fazia era só para conversar com Anne.

No sábado assim que Harry saiu do trabalho ele ligou para Louis — que não o atendeu claro — e depois para Zayn. O médico avisou que eles dois estavam presos por mais duas horas em uma reunião para falar sobre os detalhes da mudança.

Harry não ama Louis.

Anne estava extremamente cabisbaixa pelo pai estar ausente durante a semana toda, Harry várias vezes pegou ela olhando nervosamente para o telefone ao lado da televisão esperando o pai ligar.

\- Hey Anne, podemos conversar? - Harry perguntou depois de largar o celular com raiva da vida. Anne estava sentada no chão com vários desenhos em volta enquanto ela terminava outro. Amy e Taylor estavam assistindo televisão na sala no andar de baixo.

\- Yep. - Ela sorriu e Harry sentou ao seu lado olhando os desenhos.

\- Você está bem? Tudo bem?

\- Aham. Eu tava com frio. Banho depois deixa eu frio... - Ela explicou distraída com os desenhos novamente e Harry suspirou, olhando a cidade se movimentar pela janela gigante do quarto.

\- E o papai? Saudades? - _Eu estou._

\- Aham... _Papa_ _non_ ajudou no banho, _papa_ tá trabalhando. - Ela explicou e Harry queria chorar se ele pensasse ou ouvisse falar em trabalho/trabalhar/trabalhando novamente.

\- E o que você acha disso?

\- _Non_ tem ninguém pra imprimir desenho pra eu, _non_ tem. - Anne disse triste de novo e Harry queria chorar de novo. Ele estava em um dilema se culpava Louis ou não.

\- Quer que eu faça isso? Tem uma impressora no meu escritório. - Harry disse já levantando e Anne sorriu enquanto assentia e agradecia.

Ele foi com ela para o escritório e selecionou vários desenhos para imprimir para a pequena e a irmã. Harry sorriu satisfeito quando terminou e Anne saiu correndo com os desenhos para mostrar à Amy.

Harry tentou muito, mas acabou indo procurar o telefone para ligar novamente para Louis. A surpresa é que o nome do francês já brilhava na tela e Styles respirou fundo ao atender.

\- Hey…

 _“Ello? Hazz...”_ Harry mal ouviu a voz de Louis, mas já sabia que não eram boas notícias.

\- Depois de uma semana é ótimo ouvir sua voz e saber que ela está tão cansada quando parece nas mensagens. - Harry _praticamente_ grunhiu, ouvindo o suspiro de Louis do outro lado da linha.

_“Haz…”_

\- Louis. Eu entendo que você tem que trabalhar e eu não quero te deixar culpado por isso, mas você está jogando nós para o escanteio. Eu trabalho tanto quanto você—

_“_ _Se você ligou para me deixar mais irritado e estressado então desligue.”_

\- Louis! Eu não quero te estressar, eu quero te lembrar que você tem uma filha, você não pode colocar a gente para longe uma semana inteira só porque é mais fácil de lidar!

“ _Eu preciso de um tempo para—”_

\- Quando nós temos filhos a coisa não funciona assim.

_“Não me ensine à ser pai! Eu não preciso fazer tudo sozinho porque minha mãe disse que me ajudaria, se você não quer ficar com Anne então devolva—”_

_-_ A questão não é essa! Claro que não!

“ _Então qual é?!”_

\- Não dá para você se afastar quando o trabalho ficar apertado e pesado! Sua filha não tem nada haver com isso, não desconta nela!

_“Eu estou tentando dar uma vida melhor para ela! Não é por muito tempo, só uma semana até o hospital abrir!”_

\- Que seja Louis. Que seja. - Harry grunhiu, fechando os olhos e olhando a reflexão no espelho do banheiro.

“ _As coisas vão mudar Harry. Vão melhorar. Eu sinto muito...”_ Ele respondeu claramente tentando permanecer calmo e Harry não respondeu, somente desligou e voltou para a sala no andar de baixo.

**×**

Louis estava certo e errado.

Certo porque as coisas realmente mudaram.

Errado porque nada melhorou.

Duas semanas depois e Harry estava na sala sozinho pensando em sua semana do cão e o dia que fora impossível. Amy e Taylor já haviam dormido e Anne voltara para casa uma semana atrás.

Uma semana atrás Harry e Louis brigaram. _Feio_. E dessa vez não acabou em sexo raivoso, acabou com o francês tentando bater no peitoral de Harry que o segurara com força depois de horas com os dois tentando conversar _civilizadamente._

Harry havia passado a semana inteira recusando as ligações do francês como ele havia recusado as suas uma semana antes. Mas hoje Styles mandou uma mensagem somente perguntando o que estava acontecendo com eles e até agora esperava a resposta.

E no escuro da sala com uma taça cheia de vinho e o celular no colo Harry continuou a encarar a tela esperando. _Esperando e esperando._

Quando a tela finalmente clareou Harry não queria admitir que estava tremendo ao ler a mensagem.

_“Eu preciso conversar. Acho que nós precisamos de um tempo.”_

 


	22. Intoxique

Harry estava sentado no sofá por horas e ele não sabe dizer exatamente quanto tempo nem quantas taças havia tomado encarado o local ou qualquer ponto fixo.

Primeiro ele pensou em como era um viciado em trabalho, mal conseguia chegar em casa e pegar Amy no colo antes de correr para o escritório e ficar procurando por mais e mais trabalho, até Taylor entrar na família e ajudar com isso. Ele deixara de fazer vários negócios, mas isso não mudou em nada com relação à empresa e ele ainda conseguiu se aproximar tanto se seu novo bebe quanto da pequena Amy.

Depois ele pensou em Louis e preferiu voltar a pensar na família.

Quando Taylor começara a ganhar peso e engatinhar Harry havia ficado tão emocionado que ele chorara. Chorara mesmo. Lá estava seu pequeno pacote rastejando para pegar os brinquedos da irmã e parecia uma conquista nova que Styles havia ajudado Tay alcançar. Assim como aprender a falar as primeiras palavras.

Mas começar a andar fora em um nível totalmente novo de emoção.

Eles estavam todos no quarto e Louis dividia sua atenção entre mexer nos cachos do namorado e não deixar Tay quebrar seu celular ou se machucar com os brinquedos que ele colocava na boca. Harry dividia sua atenção entre tentar não dormir e observar as gêmeas cantando músicas do desenho idiota que elas assistiam em cima da cama, depois de expulsarem os pais e o irmão para o tapete fofinho _no chão_.

Depois que Taylor cansou de seus brinquedos e do celular sujo de baba de Louis ele se apoiou na cama e levantou, os dedos pequenos tentando pegar o controle largado ali em cima. Louis parou de olhá-lo para mexer no celular e tentar limpá-lo, mas os olhos de Harry analisavam cada movimento.

Styles assistiu o pequeno falhar na missão de pegar o controle e virar somente a cabeça para olhar os brinquedos largados de Amy ali no chão perto deles. Então Taylor só largou a cama e saiu dando passos atrapalhados, mas decididos até metade do caminho antes de cair sentado e sair se arrastando. Harry levantou como se tivesse levado um choque e Louis já olhava com os olhos arregalados e a mão na boca.

Depois começaram os gritos e Taylor até teria se assustado, mas as irmãs correram para abraça-lo e tentar fazer ele andar novamente. Harry tentou acalmar o coração e Louis o olhou sorrindo e vindo para mais perto até beijar o namorado que estava prestes a chorar. Seu pequeno estava todo crescidinho.

Ele chorara de noite quando estava sozinho depois de Lou voltara para casa, mas ele não iria admitir.

\- Senhor? - Uma voz acordou Harry de seus devaneios e ele quase deixou a taça cair enquanto tentava focar em Marta parada na porta o olhando repreensiva.

\- Marta.

\- Harry, acho que é hora de dormir... Amanhã tem trabalho, você tem os bebes que vão acordar cedo... - Marta tentou e Harry já estava levantando e

\- Harry, acho que é hora de dormir... Amanhã tem trabalho, você tem os bebes que vão acordar cedo... - Marta tentou e Harry já estava levantando, pegando seu celular e cambaleando para a escada, murmurando um boa noite para a mulher que olhava cautelosa, parecendo prestes a pular em cima dele se precisasse.

Harry foi até seu quarto se sentindo um idiota por ter bebido tanto e segurando nas paredes para não cair e acordar ninguém. Ele checou Taylor, depois Amy e somente se jogou na cama já esperando um dia _daqueles_.

**×**

Quando Styles acordou ele estava com uma dor de cabeça do inferno, mas estava finalmente sóbrio. E sua primeira reação foi ter raiva.

_"Precisamos de um tempo" é o meu pau._

Harry levantou e pediu que Marta ajudasse Taylor e Amy quando os dois acordassem, nos finais de semana tudo fica mais lento já que ninguém tem que levá-los para escolinha. Marta ficou assistindo em um misto de preocupação e curiosidade enquanto ele mandava mensagem para o namorado avisando que estaria indo lá.

_"Precisamos de um tempo" é o meu pau._

O empresário chegou na casa do namorado em um tempo recorde e a casa estava tão quieta e tão gelada que Harry já pensava que não tinha ninguém quando vira Louis sentado no sofá com as mãos perdidas no cabelo e o olhar baixo fixo no chão.

\- Louis. - Harry chamou, mas o francês não deu indicação alguma de que havia ouvido, então Styles tentou novamente. - Louis!

\- Se você veio até aqui para me irritar, só ache o caminho de volta para casa Harry. - Ele respondeu frio e Harry não respondeu por um momento enquanto o observava depois de _dias_ sem se ver.

Styles esperou o namorado levantar a cabeça e permaneceu calado analisando o rosto pálido e nada saudável, os lábios brancos, olhos cansados, olheiras grandes e uma aparência de doente. Totalmente diferente do Louis que ele vira a última vez, mas Harry pode dizer com um certo egoísmo ao invés de orgulho que nada disso é sua culpa.

\- Onde está Anne? - Foi a primeira coisa que saíra dos lábios secos de Harry, seus olhos estavam tão focados no francês que ele conseguira vê-lo encolher e cerrar com força o maxilar.

\- Com minha mãe. - Louis respondeu abrindo minimamente a boca, deixando seu tom severo e raivoso.

\- Você preferiu fazer Jay ir buscá-la lá em casa do que deixá-la comigo? - Harry perguntou afundando os dedos no encosto do sofá tentando não pensar neles afundando no maxilar do namorado.

\- Preferi. Minha mãe entende que eu preciso do um tempo. O que eu menos preciso é você me fazendo sentir culpado por-

\- Por largar Anne porque o trabalho está exigindo mais de você? - Harry perguntou sorrindo sarcástico e ele já esperava pela reação de Louis.

\- Não fale como se eu fosse um pai ruim! Não me ponha contra a porra da parede e pare de me imaginar como o homem de ferro porque eu não sou! - Ele disse levantando, se aproximando com raiva e apontando para Harry.

\- Eu não espero que você seja o homem de ferro seu idiota! Eu espero que você aprenda a ser pai e não jogue sua filha de lado por conta do trabalho! - Harry apertou onde sabe que dói e sua mente decidiu se culpar mais tarde.

Louis fez o que o namorado sabia que ele iria fazer, mas as mãos do empresário seguraram seu pulso com força antes que ele se aproximasse mais e Harry mesmo o pôs para perto, o grudando contra seu peitoral.

\- Não ouse.

\- Se você abrir a boca para falar que eu não sei ser pai novamente não se dê ao trabalho de voltar aqui ou chegar perto da minha filha de novo, entendeu? - Louis grunhiu nem um pouco intimidado, mas Harry não o soltou.

\- Você-

\- Eu estou tentando. Até um ano atrás minha experiência com bebes era a que eu tinha com minhas irmãs, mas a realidade agora é que eu sou o _pai_ e não o _irmão_ e eu estou tentando. Eu. Estou. Tentando. - Louis disse com a voz embargada, mas decidida e o maxilar ainda travado. - Não faz soar como se meus esforços não fossem nada e como se você fosse perfeito.

\- Você tem que se esforçar mais. - Foi a única coisa que Harry disse antes de assistir uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto pálido do francês, chegando em seu queixo e caindo entre seus corpos.

\- O hospital ainda precisa preencher as equipes com médicos e enfermeiros capacitados e com especializações. Por enquanto eu e os garotos somos os únicos médicos por lá e está me deixando louco Harry, louco. Eu não quero chegar em casa e deixar minha filha me ver desse jeito, deixar ela ver como eu sou-

\- Humano? - Harry interrompeu soltando Louis e sentando no sofá, tentando parar a dor nas pontas de seus dedos e sua cabeça.

\- Doente. Eu estou ficando doente. - Louis grunhiu sentando novamente no outro sofá e dessa vez foi a vez de Harry de puxar seus cachos já bagunçados e ainda molhados de seu banho.

\- Você não precisa trabalhar assim. Você sabe que não. - Harry respondeu observando os próprios pés, não querendo levantar o rosto e encontrar Louis chorando ou com o rosto mais pálido ainda.

\- Aquele hospital era um sonho tanto meu quanto dos outros. Eles precisam de mim agora. - Louis disse com a voz baixa e Styles suspirou.

A casa estava toda fechada e as cortinas estavam impedindo qualquer tipo de luz entrar então Harry levantou e as abriu assim como a janela, deixando o vento gelado entrar.

Calado ele pegou as latinhas de energético largadas na mesa central e as levou para a cozinha, jogando-as no lixo e colocando toda a louça suja na lava louças. Harry fingiu não estar percebendo o olhar frio de Louis queimando suas costas enquanto ia até o quarto do namorado e o encontrava do jeito que ele já esperava; bagunçado e escuro.

Styles abriu as cortinas e janelas, tirou os lençóis sujos e ignorou Louis no batente da porta parecendo prestes a começar ou a chorar ou a atirar coisas nele.

\- Você sabe que eu não vou te dar tempo nenhum, não sabe? - Harry perguntou sentando na cama coberta só por um fino lençol e olhando para Louis com raiva, relembrando o quanto ele havia bebido só para não responder aquela mensagem idiota.

\- Essa decisão não é só sua. - Louis respondeu aumentando mais ainda sua raiva.

\- Nem muito menos só sua. - Harry rebateu.

\- Eu preciso focar um pouco mais esse mês no meu trabalho e nós—

\- Nós passamos quase duas semanas sem ver um ao outro e da última vez que o fizemos você ficou gritando comigo e me batendo. - Harry lembrou, assistindo o francês agarrar com força a porta. - E eu queria te jogar da escada, mas mesmo assim não pedi porra de tempo nenhum. Não ache que vai se livrar de mim. Você pode afastar Anne, mas eu não.

\- Eu não quero te estressar mais do que eu já estou fazendo, nem ficar enchendo seu dia de preocupação até encontrarmos todos os médicos e a equipe estar toda formada. Também não quero você passando na minha cara que eu não sou um bom namorado. Um tempo até que as coisas voltem ao normal parece o mais sensato.

\- Sensato é o caralho! Você quer o tempo porque é mais fácil. É isso que você faz Louis, você só faz o que te é conveniente e mais fácil! Prefere jogar a filha na casa da sua mãe porque é mais fácil do que tentar cuidar dela e trabalhar, está me pedindo um tempo porque é mais fácil do que lidar com o trabalho e uma relação ao mesmo tempo! Você-

\- Cala a boca!

\- Todas as vezes que sua vida não estiver fácil você vai jogar tudo de escanteio só para ficar melhor de resolver?! Isso é ser bom pai e sensato?!

\- Cala a porra da boca!

\- Eu estou tentando te ajudar. - Harry tentou baixar o tom um pouco e Louis tinha novamente as mãos nos cabelos, parecendo prestes a explodir. - Eu poderia ficar com Anne e ela estaria perto dos irmãos e se sentindo menos sozinha. Você poderia chegar do trabalho e só se preocupar em passar uma hora com ela antes de ir dormir... Mandá-la para Jay não foi o melhor método! Não foi lidar com a situação! Foi deixar ela mais fácil para você!

\- Vai embora. - Louis disse tão baixo que Harry quase não o ouve, ele voltara a segurar na porta mas agora sua mão agarrava com força a maçaneta.

\- Se eu for embora eu não vou voltar Louis. - Harry avisou em um tom ainda baixo, mas perigoso e banhado em raiva.

\- Você não pode vir aqui e dizer que eu estou negligenciando nossa relação e minha filha porque eu acho mais fácil. Se você vai continuar com isso então volte para casa e continue a ser o pai perfeito. Longe de mim. - Louis disse com a mão ficando branca de tão apertada contra a maçaneta.

Harry suspirou levantando devagar, passando os dedos no cabelo e sentindo o sangue fluir todo para as pontas de seu dedo e seu ouvido, pulsando com força e intensificando sua dor de cabeça.

Quando o empresário passou perto do francês sua mão segurou a porta com força e a outra jogou Louis contra ela, segurando seu maxilar facilmente somente com uma de suas palmas gigantes, os lábios prensando com força contra a bochecha pálida do namorado.

\- Não é porque eu te amo que eu tenho que aguentar seus abusos, Tomlinson. - Ele sussurrou arrastando os dentes no queixo de Louis que tinha o coração batendo tão forte que Harry sentia contra seu corpo. - Eu não deixei meu filho achar que você é o outro daddy dele para você se afastar logo depois. Decida o que você quer e não foda com a nossa vida, eu não estou de brincadeira, Louis.

Depois Harry somente se afastou e saiu da casa repreendendo lágrimas frustradas e raivosas saírem de seus olhos.

Styles passou um bom tempo dentro do carro com a cabeça encostada no volante gelado, agradecendo por não ter pedido à Peter para trazê-lo. Quando ele decidiu o que iria fazer sua cabeça doía tanto que até seus olhos tremiam e pulsavam. Harry parecia à beira de um ataque.

A casa de Jay não ficava tão longe e o empresário dirigiu devagar até lá, torcendo para eles estarem em casa e não passeando já que Daisy e Phoebe adoram passar os finais de semana fora.

Mark abrira a porta e seu sorriso fora quando instantâneo quando vira Harry parado tentando ao máximo não parecer prestes à estourar e com uma ressaca do inferno.

\- Harry! Como vai jovem? - Mark disse o abraçando de lado e permitindo que ele entrasse na casa arrumada e silenciosa.

\- Vai tudo ok, com o senhor? - Ele perguntou sorrindo e Mark o levou até a sala, pedindo que ele sentasse em um dos sofás.

\- Vou bem, obrigado! - Harry sabia que ele estava ao máximo tentando falar o inglês direito e era tão adorável assistir quanto o resto da família. Louis tem uma família ótima. - Jay, Harry está aqui! _Venez ici_!

Alguns segundos depois Jay apareceu da cozinha surpresa, sorrindo ao ver Harry sentado com a panturrilha apoiada no outro joelho do jeito que ele sempre senta em um dos sofás de sua sala.

\- Harry! Que surpresa querido! - Styles levantou e abraçou-a enquanto Mark oferecia chá.

\- Não, obrigado. - Harry recusou ainda sorrindo. - Eu passei rapidinho para ver a Anne, nem vi meus bebês hoje, acordei cedo e fui na casa do Lou…

\- A Anne ainda está dormindo, mas se você quiser tentar a sorte de acordá-la. - Jay disse rindo. - Ela e as garotas foram dormir tarde ontem assistindo uns DVDs que Mark comprou.

\- Vamos lá no quarto, venha. - Mark chamou e Harry agradeceu seguindo-o pelo pequeno corredor e desejando que seu pai fosse igual ao homem.

Devagar Mark abriu a porta e Anne estava deitada toda jogada com o cabelo bagunçado no melhor dos sonhos. Harry sorriu e se aproximou enquanto o pai de Louis fechava a porta novamente com cautela.

O empresário sentou ao lado da pequena e aos poucos tentou tocar suas costas e acordá-la devagar, chamando por seu nome docemente até ver os olhos verdes abrindo preguiçosamente.

\- Harry? – Ela sorriu sentando na cama e o abraçando de lado, Harry deixando sua cabeça no colo dele enquanto ela acordava um pouco mais, os olhos parecendo pesados demais para deixá-los abertos.

\- Tudo bem, princesa?

\- Amy tá aqui? Tay? Papa? – Não. Non. No.

\- Nope. Mas eu posso trazer os dois para ver você mais tarde. – Harry propôs sorrindo e ela sorriu assentindo.

\- Eu ‘ _ssisti_ Carros ontem e Pheebe disse que non é de menino, também de menina. – Ela explicou e Harry riu encostando as costas na parede e passando os dedos pelos fios finos da pequena.

\- Non é só de menino, certo?

\- Certo. – Ela afirmou então Harry continuou a puxar conversa enquanto ela respondia sonolenta, mas sempre sorrindo e tentando falar as palavras certas.

Styles a levantou da cama e levou a pequena para o banheiro, sentou ela na pia e ajudou-a escovar os dentes. Depois ela disse em um tom mandão que ele precisava espera-la lá fora e Harry riu enquanto saiu do banheiro e encostava a porta.

Algum tempo depois Anne saiu com uma toalha enrolada e os cabelos molhados, arrastando-a pelo chão e com um sorriso satisfeito. Ela deixou Harry ajudar a colocar sua roupa e os dois sentaram na cama de novo com uma Anne agora limpa e cheirosa.

Harry ouvia ela falar sobre os filmes enquanto puxava o telefone e via se tinha alguma mensagem de Marta, largando-o ao ver que só tinham mensagens em seu e-mail com trabalho.

Anne pegou o aparelho e sorriu para ele, os dedos curiosos mexendo na tela mostrando ao homem que ela sabia mexer.

\- Vovó tem um desse de outra cor. Non branco... E ela deixa eu brincar no gatinho... – Anne disse parecendo procurar pelo aplicativo do gatinho entre os apps de Harry. – Non tem gatinho.

\- Nope. Mas eu posso baixar, só não diga para o seu pai porque ele não gosta de você mexendo com celulares, okay?

\- Otay... – Ela sorriu enquanto Harry procurava pela apple store o jogo chato do gatinho.

\- Hey Anne, eu não posso levar você lá para casa porque provavelmente daqui a pouco seu papa está vindo te buscar, mas você vai ver Amy na escolinha, certo? – Harry perguntou assistindo os olhos de Anne brilharem e seu sorriso aumentar.

\- Papa está vindo?

\- Yep. – Harry tinha certeza que Louis viria. Não agora, mas depois que ele organizasse os pensamentos ele viria.

\- Amy também vai jogar no gatinho. – Anne notou e Harry riu assentindo.

Ele passou uns quinze minutos com ela aproveitando o jogo novo antes de avisar que teria que voltar para casa porque Tay e Amy já deveriam ter acordado. Anne assentiu obediente e aceitou um beijo na testa enquanto tocava o cabelo de Harry.

 - Se você quiser ver seus irmãos é só me ligar, _otay_? – Harry falou sorrindo e ela assentiu. – Pega o celular do Lou ou da vovó e me liga.

Ele então gastou mais alguns minutos ensinando Anne achar seu número no telefone e como o celular dele é igual ao de Louis e aparentemente igual ao de Jay seria a mesma coisa. Ela parecia o ser humano mais feliz do mundo apertando no teclado para escrever Harry e ele tivera que salvar o próprio número para conseguir ensinar.

Ao longo desse tempo vendo como a garotinha é esperta Styles se perguntou se Anne e Amy já haviam feito cinco anos e Louis e ele não sabem. Como Amelie viera somente com o nome e sem data alguma, Harry decidiu pôr o aniversário dela como o dia que ele a achara. Louis dissera que as garotas do lar não comemoravam aniversários, mas na ficha de Anne estava o dia que ela fora jogada lá. Ninguém sabe o dia exato do aniversário de nenhuma das duas então talvez elas já tenham cinco anos, eles nunca vão saber.

Jay o abraçou forte, mas não falou nada sobre o comportamento de Louis ultimamente porque as gêmeas estavam na sala acenando para o cunhado. Mark o desejou bom dia e o convidou para uma noite assistindo alguma partida de futebol. Harry deu um último beijo em Anne antes de voltar para casa.

Quando ele abrira a porta principal dera de cara com a sala sendo bagunçada pelos filhos, Marta rindo de Taylor fazendo o motorzinho e Amy pulando com a música do desenho. Se essa não for a melhor forma de acalmar Harry então ele não sabe o que seria.

**x**

Na segunda-feira tudo o que ele ganhara de notícias sobre Louis fora através de Gemma. A direção do hospital havia contratado mais dois médicos e cinco enfermeiros enquanto o número de pacientes também aumentava.

 Terça-feira Harry saiu do trabalho mais cedo depois das reuniões e foi até a escolinha assistir da janela Amy e Anne fazerem tarefa depois ajudarem uma a outra a arrumar as coisas na mochila antes do sinal tocar.

Na quarta-feira Gemma cumpriu o acordo e o liberou no turno da tarde, Harry nessas últimas semanas não estava tão feliz assim de ir para casa mais cedo. Sua casa é grande e silenciosa demais sem os filhos e Louis provavelmente estava no hospital se entupindo de trabalho. Ele também não falou mais com Harry então _foda-se_.

Marta havia ido fazer as compras e as outras secretárias já haviam saído, deixando Harry completamente só sem contar com os seguranças que ficavam na frente da casa.

Sem ter mais nada melhor para fazer Styles foi adiantar alguns trabalhos até cansar da vida e dormir no sofá do escritório, um cansaço estranho e quase devastador tomando conta de seu corpo inteiro.

Quando ele acordara Londres já estava escurecendo através de sua janela, a maioria dos postes já ligado e a lua pequena comparada ao sol ainda sumindo no horizonte. Marta estava tentando chacoalha-lo avisando a hora e que Peter já havia ido buscar Amy e Taylor já que ele havia dormido.

Amy estava cantando tomando banho e lá em baixo Taylor estava no carrinho jogando fora os brinquedos que Marta colocara para distrai-lo. Harry o pegou no colo e foi para o quarto dar banho no filho e tomar banho também.

Marta bateu apressada na porta quando ele estava terminando de se vestir depois de vestir Taylor e o colocá-lo para assistir televisão sentado em cima da cama.

\- Entre Marta! – Harry disse alto passando a toalha nos cabelos molhados e procurando por seu celular.

\- O senhor esqueceu o celular lá em baixo e estão tentando ligar faz uns cinco minutos. – Marta avisou o entregando o aparelho e saindo do quarto tão rápido quanto entrara.

Harry viu as chamadas perdidas de Jay e retornou a ligação enquanto tirava o controle da boca do filho.

\- Jay?

“ _Harry! Oh mon Dieu, graças! Você está conseguindo falar com Louis ou sabe onde ele está? Eu liguei para perguntar se ele já fora buscar Anne na escolinha, mas ele não atende. Zayn disse que ele já saiu do hospital faz bastante tempo—_ ”

\- Não falo com Louis faz algum tempo Jay... – Harry disse meio desligado tentando processar e olhando pela janela a cidade já escura.

 _“Eu não sei onde ele pode estar e Mark ainda está trabalhando e levou o carro. Porque ele não me atende, Harry?”_ Ela parecia desesperada, mas Harry continuava pensando em algo. O filho da puta pode não ter ido buscar Anne na escolinha e já vai dar sete horas da noite.

Agora quem está desesperado é Harry.

\- Jay eu vou resolver isso, te ligo daqui a pouco. – Ele murmurou encerrando a ligação e já procurando um sapato. – Marta! Marta!

Harry pegou Tay no colo e desceu as escadas apressados, achando Marta já subindo as escadas apavorada.

\- Olhe os dois por favor? Eu preciso ir ali, eu volto daqui a pouco. – Ele disse beijando a cabeça de Taylor e correndo para a entrada, procurando a chave de algum dos carros.

_Ótimo. As coisas só melhoram._

Harry talvez tenha ganhado mais de duas multas ao chegar na escolinha que ainda estava aberta com a luz da entrada ligada. Ele saiu do carro mal fechando a porta e correndo para dentro procurando alguém.

Quando ele achou a senhora que fica no portão ela estava sentada em um banco com a diretora tentando acalmar o choro alto que Harry reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Anne estava com o rosto vermelho e soluçava alto enquanto a moça tentava oferecer um suco e teclava meio desesperada no celular.

\- Anne! – Harry não sabia dizer o que pulsava mais, seu sangue ou sua raiva. A pequena parecia chorar mais alto ao vê-lo se aproximando e a diretora Packings deixou um sorriso aliviado tomar conta de seu rosto. Harry a pegou no colo e a deixou chorar alto contra seu pescoço. – Hey tudo bem, tudo bem... Anne eu estou aqui yeh? Desculpa a demora princesa.

Talvez agora fosse a hora de Harry escolher quais formas de tortura ele iria aplicar em Louis.

\- Nós tentamos ligar para Louis em todos os contatos que ele fornecera senhor Harry. – A diretora disse ainda sorrindo simpática e Harry aceitou seu aperto de mão enquanto segurava Anne forte contra seu corpo. – Ele não atendeu em nenhum, está tudo bem?

\- Eu estou indo ver isso agora, ele também não atende nem as minhas ligações nem as da mãe dele. – Harry informou e ela assentiu. – Me desculpem a hora, eu vou cuidar para que isso não aconteça de novo, como Louis sempre vem busca-la eu achei que hoje não seria diferente.

\- Tudo bem... – Ela disse sorrindo novamente e Harry já considera flerte quando sua mão apertou o bíceps dele. Ninguém merece. – Espero que esteja tudo bem com o senhor Louis. Até amanhã princesa Anne, não chore querida, o papai já veio lhe buscar, huh? Boa noite.

Essa frase tocou tão fundo no coração de Harry que ele quase caía com a pobre criança ainda chorando em seu pescoço enquanto cumprimentava a senhora da portaria.

Quando ele pôs Anne na cadeirinha ela não chorava mais, mas soluçava tão violentamente que chegara a engasgar enquanto Harry passava a mão em seu rosto e tentava acalmá-la.

\- Shhh, tudo bem minha princesa. Papa não te esqueceu, ele teve alguns imprevistos, certo? – Ele disse tentando convencer tanto à pequena quanto à si mesmo. - Nós vamos até o papa? Okay?

\- O-otay... - Ela soluçou e Harry a beijou mais uma vez, fechando a porta do carro e respirando fundo antes de entrar no carro novamente e dirigir até a casa do francês.

Quando Harry chegou ele só abriu a porta e levou Anne que havia chorado tanto que acabara adormencendo para seu quarto, fechando a porta devagar para não acordá-la.

Styles abriu a porta do quarto de Louis quase esperando que ele não estivesse lá, mas ele estava.

\- Mas o que... Merda! - Harry quase gritou se ajoelhando ao lado de onde Louis estava — se Deus permitir — desmaiado. Ali perto tinha uma poça de vomito e quando Harry conseguiu virar o francês seu rosto não parecia ter um pingo de sangue, mas ele respirava.

Harry desesperado puxou o celular do bolso e ligou para Peter gritando para que o homem fosse buscar Jay e a trouxesse para ficar com Anne. Depois ele quase engasgava com o próprio choro enquanto ligava para Zayn e pedia ajuda, não conseguindo explicar nada enquanto o moreno pedia que ele se acalmasse e checasse se Louis estava respirando direito ou tinha algo obstruindo sua garganta ou narinas, assegurando que estava indo o mais rápido que podia.

Quando Zayn desligou Harry teve que lidar com seus pensamentos e um corpo gelado em cima de suas pernas, checando a respiração de Louis como um maníaco enquanto tentava — e falhava — permanecer calmo.

**x**

O primeiro pensamento de Louis ao acordar foi agradecer por estar vivo.

Ele lembrou dos eventos na noite passada, se é que passara somente um dia, e deixou um longo suspiro escapar por seus lábios antes de abrir os olhos e adaptar-se à claridade, escaneando o local que ele bem conhece até achar alguém que ele também conhece perfeitamente.

Harry estava sentado em uma cadeira no canto da sala com a cabeça entre as mãos, parecendo ter dormido daquele jeito. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado e sua pele parecia tão pálida quanto a do francês.

Louis olhou em volta de seu corpo e ele estava vestindo calças de pijamas e outra camiseta, o braço com uma área roxeada horrível provavelmente de alguma tentativa falha de pôr o soro ali até que seja lá quem fora resolveu colocar no outro braço.

O francês aos poucos conseguiu sentar na cama do hospital dura e fria, ele havia se mexido no meio da noite e dava para ver seu sangue voltando e misturando com o soro então ele fez o melhor que conseguiu com somente uma mão, aumentando a velocidade das gotas e voltando a deitar depois de sentir uma leve tontura.

Assim que ele encostou as costas nos travesseiros novamente e olhou para Harry o empresário havia acabado de abrir os olhos e o encarava quase assustado, precisando de alguns segundos para lembrar de tudo assim como Louis.

\- Graças a Deus… - Harry quase choramingou levantando e indo para o lado do namorado, suspirando ao chegar perto o suficiente para Louis roçar os dedos contra os dele. - Você me assustou, seu idiota. Você quase me matou de susto Louis…

\- _Pardon... -_ Louis respondeu fechando os olhos para quando Harry se inclinou e beijou suas pálpebras, o contato esquentando o corpo frio do francês e pela primeira vez em semanas ele sentia que realmente tudo iria melhorar.

\- Você queria se matar? O que você estava pensando Louis? Puta que pariu eu preciso sentar de novo. - Harry grunhiu voltando a sentar na cadeira longe de Louis que tentava não deixar emoções transbordarem. - Você não sabe o que eu senti quando eu te vi jogado ao lado de um mar de vômito, Louis. Eu achei que você tinha morrido, seu... seu infeliz!

\- Eu tentei tomar um remédio para dormir assim que cheguei em casa meio dia, mas eu percebi que eu era alérgico e eu estava tão cansado Haz... Eu sabia que eu precisava pôr o remédio todo para fora antes de desmaiar...

\- Você sabia que ia desmaiar?

\- Sabia. Eu não queria deixar o remédio circulando dentro de mim, mas também tava com medo de desmaiar enquanto vomitava e morrer engasgado... _Merde_ eu nunca fiquei com tanto medo na vida. Depois eu pensei que Anne ainda estava na escolinha e que se eu desmaiasse não ia poder buscá-la… Droga… - Louis então não conseguiu segurar e começou a chorar pensando em como seu corpo tremia de medo e como ele queria achar o celular para ligar para Harry. Logo seus soluços preenchiam a sala inteira junto com seu arrependimento acumulado em semanas.

\- Jay me ligou e disse que não conseguia falar com você. - Harry levantou e se aproximou novamente, limpando as lágrimas do namorado e aproximando cauteloso o tronco de Louis até que ele estivesse abraçado ao torso do empresário. - Eu fui primeiro na escolinha e quando eu cheguei lá Anne estava chorando. Juro que eu achei que você tinha esquecido ela, Lou. Eu sinto muito.

\- E-eu dei motivos, não dei? - Louis disse quase rindo em meio ao choro e Harry pressionou beijos em seus cabelos, os dedos limpando suas bochechas molhadas e quentes. - Eu sinto muito Harry. Eu não faço ideia do que eu estava fazendo. Queria ser um profissional bom e um amigo bom para os garotos, mas eu não queria admitir que eu estava afastando vocês e—

\- Hey. Tudo bem. - Harry interrompeu beijando seus lábios por um longo segundo antes de morder levemente seu queixo e se endireitar. - Anne está lá em casa com os irmãos e sua mãe. Acho que você deve à Jay um coração novo.

\- Pobre dona Johannah. Eu vou apanhar quando sair daqui. - Louis disse tentando sorrir e Harry pressionou um beijo quente contra a ponta de seu nariz.

\- Zayn disse que você estava extremamente desidratado e perdeu cinco quilos em três semanas, Louis.  - Harry avisou algo que o médico já sabia, só não queria dar atenção e fingir que se ele ignorasse iria ser passageiro. - Você está com fome? Quer que eu compre algo para você?

Louis quase ia recusando antes de morder a própria língua e assentir.

\- Quero.

\- Esse é meu garoto. - Harry sorriu, virando para a porta e sinalizando com o dedo gigante. - Eu volto em um minuto.

E então ele deixou o francês sozinho com o pensamentos e a culpa. Louis passara semanas tentando ignorar Harry e pedindo que Jay cuidasse de Anne para que ela não visse o pai adoecendo e se entupindo de trabalho. Todas as vezes que Zayn o via era uma bronca nova ou outra briga, assim como Harry.

Ele achou que se pedisse um tempo as coisas iriam melhorar aos poucos e ele poderia voltar para Harry com um emprego em horários fixos e um Louis novo. Mas tudo o que ele conseguira fora Harry lhe segurando desmaiado depois de vomitar os orgãos fora, deixá-lo mais preocupado ainda, afastar sua Anne e a pequena Amy. Sem falar na saudade que ele sente de Taylor, as palavras de Harry ainda ardendo em sua mente.

Quando o empresário voltou tinha dois sucos de caixinha e um sanduíche natural nas mãos. Ele ajudou Louis a sentar com as costas na cabeceira metálica da cama, deixou o francês lhe dar algumas instruções para ajudar à arrumar o soro e Harry depois sentou na cama de frente para ele com um dos sucos na mão.

O médico ouviu o namorado falar sobre alguns dias felizes no meio dessas semanas de tormenta, deixou sua voz embargar falando sobre os filhos e baby Anne, contando para Louis todas as novidades que ele andava adquirindo às costas do francês, como ensinar Êne à mexer em um Iphone.

Depois Harry jogou as caixas de suco no lixo e ficou quieto enquanto uma enfermeira checava Louis, avisando que Zayn saíria do outro hospital só para checá-lo no comecinho da tarde.

Quando Styles sentou de volta Louis não conseguia parar de pensar na sorte que ele tinha de ter alguém tão _Harry_ em sua vida.

Ele não sabia, mas Harry estava pensando a mesma coisa.

\- Eu vou contratar algumas pessoas para ajudar você e sua equipe com o preenchimento das vagas que ainda faltam. Para deixar as coisas mais fáceis para você eu pego ou peço para Peter ir pegar Anne junto com Amy e Tay na escolinha. - Harry disse quando eles estavam sozinhos, os lábios deixando beijos molhados e delicados contra a clavícula de Louis enquanto os dedos do francês massageavam seu cabelo lentamente graças a dor que seu braço emanava onde estava ferido e roxeado. - E se você vier com essa conversa de querer tempo novamente eu vou te enforcar.

Louis riu e puxou seus cachos para trás até estar com os lábios firmemente pressionados contra os lábios quentes e macios de seu namorado.

\- Eu sinto muito por tudo isso Haz. - Louis sussurrou e Harry balançou a cabeça, sugando seu lábio inferior lentamente, os dentes afundando contra o local.

\- Vamos conseguir passar por isso, Lou. Mantenha a calma, yeh?

\- Juntos. - Louis sorriu o beijando novamente. - Vamos passar juntos. Eu estou morto de saudades daqueles três monstrinhos...

\- Taylor agora passa o dia falando Louis de tanto me ouvir grunhir seu nome. - Harry riu e Louis tinha certeza que ele sentia as batidas aceleradas de seu coração contra os lábios beijando sua clavícula novamente. - _Lousi. Dadee Lousi._

Louis corou quando Harry começou a gargalhar sobre ele estar chorando por ser o _dadee lousi_ de Taylor. Eles passaram um bom tempo provocando um ao outro antes da enfermeira voltar com alguns medicamentos para injetar nas veias  doloridas de Louis.

Quando Louis foi começando a se sentir sonolento graças aos remédios Harry avisou que precisava voltar para casa e o deu um longo beijo, assegurando que eles iriam resolver tudo e deixando Louis murmurar quase dopado um ‘juntos’ antes de sair do quarto e deixar seu francês dormir.


	23. Confiant

Já estava tarde quando Harry chegou em casa e estava tudo silencioso, nenhuma voz de criança, repreensão, vozes de desenhos animados, brinquedos ou Marta cantarolando.

Harry tirou os sapatos e o blazer antes de deixar um longo e trêmulo suspiro escapar por seus lábios, bocejando logo em seguida e indo até a sala. Ele passaria reto para o corredor até as escadas, mas encontrou Jay sentada no sofá o observando e sorrindo ao ver que Harry a havia visto.

\- Tudo sob controle, querido? - Ela perguntou extremamente cansada, o sotaque arrastando em todas as palavras e apesar do sorriso ser pequeno ele refletia em seus olhos. Harry sabia que Jay estava cansada, mas feliz por estar tudo bem com o filho.

\- Tudo certo, Jay. O médico disse que Louis terá alta assim que as taxas dele estiverem normais novamente e ele estiver devidamente hidratado, não vai demorar. - Harry respondeu indo sentar ao seu lado e ela pôs a mão em seu joelho para apertá-lo fracamente, ainda sorrindo.

\- Não sei como um médico se deixa chegar ao ponto que Louis chegara. Não se alimentando direito, tomando remédios para dormir, trabalhando em horários absurdos. Ao menos essa crise toda o fez cair na real. - A mulher disse e Harry assentiu, segurando arduamente outro bocejo.

\- Espero que nos próximos dias as coisas melhorem e voltem ao normal. - Harry disse quase em um sussurro, tentando gravar as palavras na própria mente. - Anne sente saudades do pai. Meus filhos sentem saudades dele.

\- Eu quase morro ao ouvir Taylor chamando Louis de dadee. Vocês deveriam ter me dado um aviso, estão sendo muitas emoções. - Jay falou em meio uma risada e Harry sorriu.

\- Louis criou um vínculo especial com Tay desde que ele tinha seis, quase sete meses. Ele sente que o Lou também é pai dele já que agora começa um desenvolvimento e entendimento melhor das coisas. Bom, se ele chama Louis de papai é porque se sente seguro, eu fico feliz por isso. - Harry não sabia se estava somente pensando alto ou falando mesmo, o sono fazendo suas pálpebras pesarem um pouco mais. - Eu também me sentiria nas nuvens se Anne me chamasse de papai.

\- Ela gosta muito de você Harry.  - Jay respondeu apertando novamente o joelho de Harry parecendo querer assegurar daquilo e ele sorriu.

\- Eu também gosto muito dela. Desde que Anne entrou em nossas vidas a Amy aprendeu a se comportar melhor, falar mais baixo, arrumar o que ela bagunça… As vezes… Aprendeu a proteger melhor o irmão e se aproximou mais de outra pessoa além de mim, assim como se aproximou do irmão também. - Harry disse orgulhoso da filha e de Anne, sorrindo imaginando que as duas provavelmente estão agarradinhas dormindo em sua cama.

\- Desde que Anne conheceu a irmã ela aprendeu a se proteger melhor dos outros, tirou um pouco o medo dela de falar com as pessoas, ela agora toma banho sozinha e recusa nossa ajuda, escolhe a roupa que quer usar, não usa mais fraldas e jogou fora todas as mamadeiras que tinha lá em casa com Lou. Eu achava que ela estava criando uma personalidade graças ao pai como se ela finalmente estivesse aprendendo com ele, mas fora Amelie. Sua filha é bem decidida Harry, ela está ensinando Anne a crescer sem nem saber disso, eu achava que os danos causados pelo abandono da mãe dela no lar fossem ser longos e até irreversíveis, mas Amy está provando que não ajudando a maninha.

\- Elas são duas crianças maravilhosas. - Harry sorriu e Jay assentiu também aumentando o tamanho de seu sorriso.

\- Eu vou deixar você ir, já coloquei todos para dormir com ajuda da Marta que é um anjo. - Jay disse já levantando e Harry fez o mesmo, abraçando-a e deixando um beijo em sua testa, tentando descobrir como agradeceria ela e Marta por serem tão… Tão.

\- Obrigado Jay. Eu não sei como agradecer por tudo o que você anda fazendo. - Ele murmurou desligando a televisão que estava no mudo por algum tempo. - Se precisar de mais cobertores ou qualquer coisa pode me avisar. As meninas estão bem?

\- Também já foram dormir no quarto de hóspedes e eu vou dormir com elas. Sem necessidade eu ir para o outro quarto quando cabe nós três naquela cama gigante. - Jay avisou já ajudando Harry desligar as luzes. - Ah, Harry?

\- _Oui_? - Ele disse divertido e ela riu.

\- Eu vou levar Louis para ficar pelo menos uma semana na minha casa para olhá-lo de perto. Não me sinto bem sabendo que ele está sozinho com Anne em casa ainda tentando recuperar peso e normalizar o sono. - Ela avisou e Harry concordou, dando um último sorriso cansado antes de desejar boa noite e se arrastar escadas acima.

Harry encontrou as gêmeas da forma como ele sabia que elas estariam; abraçadas. Os cabelos de Amy estavam longos e caiam até pelo rosto da irmã que tinha as pernas entrelaçadas nas dela. Styles andou até a cama devagar e em silencio, tirando o cabelo da filha do rosto de Anne e o enrolando para não voltar ao mesmo lugar, subindo o cobertor pelo corpo das duas e saindo tão silencioso quanto entrara.

Taylor estava ficando grande para o berço, mas ele ainda dormia direitinho dentro e Harry até comprara uma cama pequena e da cor do quarto para quando o filho cansasse do berço. O empresário parou perto do pequeno e pensou se com todos os pais é assim também, se todos eles sentem o calor emanar pelo corpo todo ao ver os filhos crescendo cada dia um pouco mais, se eles sentem o orgulho que Harry sente ao ver Tay começar a comer tudo e a querer andar sozinho se apoiando nos moveis... Styles queria saber se todos eles têm vontade de chorar ao ver o filho ficar grandão e começar a deixar o berço pequeno demais.

Não querendo ficar sozinho naquele quarto enorme Harry pegou o filho no colo devagar e o deitou em sua cama, a mão envelopando as costas de Taylor inteira enquanto o balançava para ele dormir de novo, sorrindo quando o bebe puxou sua fralda de pano para abraça-la antes de adormecer com Harry o chacoalhando.

\- Tay as vezes eu acho que você ama mais o _oth_ do que você ama o papai. – Harry murmurou sozinho se referindo ao pano e sorrindo da porta do banheiro para o filho todo enrolando na fralda e seus dedos fechando e abrindo no tecido.

Quando Harry voltara para a cama depois de escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa ele estava tão cansado que só colocou alguns travesseiros para Tay não cair do outro lado enquanto praticamente desmaiava ao lado do filho.

Infelizmente, para Harry, existe uma época _ótima_ de todos os seres humanos que é a dos dentes nascendo e as dores de cabeça que vem junto com o pacote. Quando ele acordara com Taylor chorando parecia que ele havia dormido somente dois minutos apesar de já serem cinco horas da manhã.

\- Hey dadee, não chora... – Harry murmurou o pegando no colo e levantando da cama, tentando não chorar junto de tão cansado e fraco que seu corpo parecia, levando décadas para andar chegar até a porta.

Ele foi até a cozinha e tentou não acordar ninguém com os barulhos, acalmar Taylor, preparar uma mamadeira usando somente uma mão e esquentar o leite sem se queimar ou queimar seu pequeno.

Harry sentia seu corpo inteiro pedindo ajuda quando sentou no sofá com a mamadeira em uma mão e Taylor ainda choramingando no seu outro braço. Ele passou um bom tempo mastigando o bico com os dentes que já tem e Harry nunca iria admitir mas ele adormeceu talvez duas vezes enquanto Taylor decidia se iria continuar com as mordidas ou tomaria o leite.

Quando o bebê decidiu que não queria mais Harry foi pôr a mamadeira na pia e lavar a mão já sabendo o que viria em seguida. O empresário pegou alguns mordedores e voltou para o sofá, deitando e colocando Tay entre ele e o encosto antes de dar todos os objetos e assistir o filho cansado pegar um deles e levar para a boca. Cinco e quarenta da manhã.

Ele não dormiu novamente e Taylor parecia estar pegando febre choramingando quando cansava de um dos mordedores até achar algo ótimo para morder. Os dedos de Harry. Como você dorme com alguém sugando e mordendo seu dedo? Exato.

Uma hora depois ele já havia deitado no tapete ao lado do sofá com Taylor jogado em seu peitoral prestes a adormecer ainda com a lateral do dedo de Harry na boca, achando uma forma de massagear a própria gengiva com a ponta do dedão de Harry ou com seus brinquedos até o cansaço vencer a batalha e ele dormir em cima de um papai acabado.

E assim Jay achara os dois perto das sete horas quando a casa já era clareada pelo sol através das janelas de vidro e Harry conseguia contar nos dedos de somente uma das mãos quantas horas ele havia dormido, tentando clarear os pensamentos o suficiente só para decidir se iria ver Louis, iria trabalhar ou dormir.

Infelizmente, ou não, assim que ele colocou Tay no berço Jay apareceu na porta do quarto pedindo para conversar. Harry acabou não fazendo nenhuma das três opções, mas depois de duas horas de conversa ele tem certeza que valera super à pena.

xx

Louis acordara com a voz suave de Jay conversando com o médico no canto do quarto. Ele se sentia um completo idiota depois de pensar em tudo o que havia feito sua mente, seu corpo e sua família passar só por conta do trabalho. Mas StandU2C sempre fora um dos maiores sonhos de Louis, ele só não conseguira organizar tudo graças a euforia que o novo sonho realizado trouxera. Mas o francês estava disposto a mudar.

Jay contou sobre Harry ter dormido no tapete da sala com Taylor por causa dos dentinhos nascendo e Louis suspirou querendo mais do que tudo ter visto essa cena. Ele tivera que passar a manhã inteira no hospital antes de finalmente ganhar alta e segurar forte no banco do carro para não implorar à Jay que o levasse para ver Anne.

Ela o fez tomar banho primeiro, se barbear, escovar os dentes, comer uma refeição inteira e eles tiveram uma conversa longa. Jay fez questão de lembrar todas as prioridades de sua vida, trabalho era uma das últimas delas. Depois finalmente sua mãe o levou para a casa do namorado, Louis passara o caminho inteiro sorrindo como um bobão e pensando que ele sentia falta até do senhor _Paboo_ da Amy, aquele ursinho do inimigo.

Jay o ajudou a sair do carro e Louis tinha ainda uma parte do braço roxa que descobrira que foi graças à um pequeno acidente da enfermeira que pedira milhões de vezes desculpa para ele. Claro que ele perdoara, Louis melhor do que ninguém sabe que acidentes acontecem e ela só ficara um pouco nervosa, a moça não precisava de uma bronca por isso.

Peter acenou junto aos outros dois seguranças e cumprimentou Louis e sua mãe educadamente, assistindo os dois entrarem na casa em silêncio. Ninguém os notou primeiramente e Louis sorriu ao perceber como todos estavam sentados no sofá em algo que parecia ser uma conversa _séria_.

Taylor estava no colo do pai olhando as irmãs balançarem uma revista no rosto de um Harry divertido, Amy tentava falar algo se atrapalhando com as palavras enquanto apontava algo no papel e até Marta ria perto do sofá.

\- Meu cachorro pai! De Anne e de meu! Ele é tão bonitinho! - Amy disse exasperada e Louis percebeu a mão de Jay na boca tentando não rir alto. - Dada, _poo_ favor!

\- Eu gosto de cachorro Harreh! É 'marelo esse! - Até Anne apontava agitada para o aparente cachorro na capa da revista, Louis parabenizou mentalmente a filha por não ter falado “ _eu gosta_ ” e quis morder a bochecha gordinha de Amy pelo “ _de meu_ ”.

\- Meninas, olhem isso… - Harry disse colocando dois dedos nas bochechas de Taylor e levantando para parecer que ele estava sorrindo. Pobre Taylor parecia uma criança perdida ali no meio. - Estão vendo? O Tay parece um bulldog, para que vocês querem um cachorro?

Dessa vez Jay não aguentou e deixou a risada ecoar, assustando as garotas que levaram um segundo para perceber a presença de Louis antes de sair correndo para vir abraçá-lo forte, Amy em um lado e a irmã do outro o apertando firme e tentando mostrar para Harry que o namorado estava em casa. Louis queria chorar.

\- Acho que vocês cresceram dois metros esses dias, não cresceram? Maiores do que eu! - Louis disse beijando Amy e segurando firme a filha que o encarava preocupada.

\- Bateu papa? Dodói? - Anne perguntou passando os dedos curtos no braço dolorido de Louis que tentou não fazer uma careta e sorriu em resposta.

\- Yep. Mas vai ficar bem daqui alguns dias, yeh? - O francês respondeu levantando o olhar para encarar seu namorado e o pequeno em seu colo, sorrindo e abrindo os braços para Taylor que já parecia prestes a se jogar no chão e correr.

\- Diga Oi para o Lou, Tay!

\- Taylor! Dadee estava chamando você de bulldog, mas Lou chegou para te salvar! - Louis disse indo pegar o bebê sorridente, o colocando no braço bom e beijando seus cabelos loiros antes de enterrar o nariz no pescoço cheiroso de Taylor e fazê-lo rir com cócegas.

Harry estava sorrindo e checando Louis de cima em baixo, os olhos parando no roxeado e os dedos longos tocando o local por um breve momento antes do francês se  aproximar e selar os lábios dos dois por um breve momento.

\- Eu te amo. - O empresário sussurrou e Louis em resposta somente deu um longo suspiro, pensando no quanto ele estava precisando de tudo isso.

As garotas acabaram com o momento tão rápido quanto o deixaram acontecer se aproximando com a revista novamente e mostrando um filhotinho na capa com um laço na cabeça, Amy estava beirando o desespero morrendo de amores pelo animal pedindo que o pai comprasse e Anne era o que Louis gosta de chamar de "Maria-vai-com-as-outras".

Eles sentaram no sofá todos juntos e as duas continuaram a pedir o cachorrinho dessa vez para Jay que ria divertida com o momento. Taylor estava muito bem, obrigado, jogado no peitoral de Louis que tentava dividir a atenção para todos e assim eles passaram o resto da tarde. Louis não conseguia pensar em nada melhor.

Quando Marta viera da cozinha avisando que o jantar estava pronto as gêmeas já haviam feito Louis e Harry assistir A Princesa e o Sapo e um pedaço de Como Treinar o Seu Dragão. Harry quase caía do sofá ao levantar e levar as duas para lavar as mãos, provavelmente perto de enlouquecer com tanto desenho animado. Louis sorriu e levou o pequeno Taylor para lavar as dele, ouvindo Jay elogiar a comida somente pelo cheiro que alcançava boa parte da casa vindo da cozinha.

Louis tinha vontade de chorar ao ver o tamanho de Taylor sentadinho na cadeirinha com as pernas balançando, lembrava a ele somente seis meses atrás como o bebe era muito menor e tinha o corpo mole. _A velhice está chegando, Tomlinson. Se prepare_.

 Harry não falou muito com o namorado, mas lançava-o sorrisos e ria quando Louis fazia alguma piada boba ou caía em uma piada das meninas. O francês percebia a forma como sua mãe observava os dois e algo parecia estranho, como se ela estivesse os avaliando.

Louis quase perguntava se ela estava com algum problema quando Harry pedira licença para atender uma ligação do trabalho e se afastara da cozinha, mas Amy perguntou o motivo das pessoas chamarem porquinhos de sujos se eles são rosinhas e fofos. Louis não pôde deixar de responder, claro. " _As pessoas queriam ser rosas e fofas como os porquinhos, falam isso porque é melhor do que admitir que os animais são mais bonitos_."

Louis tem que admitir que a resposta de Harry à Amy para "como nascem os bebes, daddy?" fora melhor.

Depois de terminar o jantar Harry novamente pedira licença e fora terminar de resolver alguma urgência da empresa, perdendo Amy e Anne tentando ajudar Marta a lavar a louça - Boatos de que a Cinderela lava louça então elas se acharam no dever de ajudar.

Tay por outro lado se recusou a ajudar em qualquer coisa, derramando o suco no chão e se sujando inteiro. Louis assegurou Marta que dava conta dele sozinho enquanto ela tentava terminar de arrumar a pia com as duas cinderelas que não estavam ajudando em nada.

\- Hey Tay você não parece um bulldog, eh? Papa disse aquilo porque é um _con_ , ele acha você um pequeno príncipe. - Louis disse rindo enquanto tocava as bochechas grandonas de Taylor que estava totalmente mais preocupado em alcançar o frasco de shampoo ali perto.

\- O príncipe dos bulldogs. - A voz de Harry soou na porta e Louis virou finalmente percebendo sua presença, o namorado encostado no batente de braços cruzados parecendo feliz demais com a vida.

\- Chame ele de bulldog de novo e quando acordar vamos ter fugido, não é baby boy? - Louis perguntou sorrindo para Taylor que murmurou 'dadee' vendo o papai na porta acenar para ele.

\- Quer ajuda? - Styles questionou entrando e se aproximando um pouco mais.

\- Não, é que ele conseguiu enfiar macarrão dentro da própria camiseta... Não me pergunte como... E ficou todo sujinho, mas já estamos terminando. - O francês respondeu rindo quando Taylor tentou falar "terminando". - _Amoureux_...

Harry sorriu, mas permaneceu calado. Louis tentou tirar o sabonete da mão de Taylor, mas não deu certo até que ele oferecesse algo melhor.

\- Hey Lou você sabe que eu sou seu namorado ainda, não sabe? Psiu Tay, Lou é meu. - Harry disse apontando entre ele e o médico que ria enquanto Taylor respondia balançando a mão e molhando os dois de novo.

\- Responde o dada, Tay. Diz "Não, Lou é meu." - Tomlinson tentou falar o pequeno dizer, mas o frasco de shampoo voltara a ter atenção total.

\- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você... - Harry murmurou sentando na tampa do vaso sanitário, ainda olhando atento para seus homenzinhos. - Só que você precisa melhorar um pouco mais. Esse roxeado parece estar doendo... E você ainda tem olheiras.

\- Eu odeio surpresas. - Louis respondeu em um grunhido e em resposta o empresário levantou e se afastou do banheiro.

\- Eu sei. Termine logo esse banho ou Tay vai ficar resfriado. Ainda temos dois filmes bobos para assistir e Anne já decretou que não dormirá antes de assisti-los.

Louis então ouviu a porta do quarto fechar calmamente e revirou os olhos, concordando somente com o fato de ele ainda estar realmente cansado e com vontade de bater em Harry com o frasco do shampoo de Taylor.

O bebe dormiu poucos minutos depois de terminar de tomar banho e deixar Louis vestir seu pijama. Harry quem voltara no quarto para colocá-lo no berço porque Louis tinha dois corpos esticados em cima dele no sofá, Anne já adormecida e Amelie uma vez ou outra murmurando sonolenta alguma coisa. 

Jay já havia voltado para casa e depois que ela saiu Harry desligou algumas luzes e deixou somente uma acessa. Enquanto Louis o assistia voltar a deitar em seu lado no sofá ele pensara em como sua vida é maravilhosa. Aqueles minutos de glória que o ser humano algumas vezes tem de simplesmente parar, respirar fundo e pensar que tem tudo o que quer. Algumas pessoas vivem por dinheiro, Louis vive por momentos como esse.

\- Harry... - O francês murmurou virando o rosto e levantando um pouco com cuidado sem querer acordar a filha e tirar a atenção de Amy da TV. Styles olhou preguiçoso, a cabeça mal virando e somente o olhar abaixando para encarar o namorado. - _Je t'aime_. Eu amo você, eu amo... _Isso_.

Harry sorriu e baixou o rosto até conseguir beijá-lo, os lábios macios e gelados roçando contra os febris do francês. Louis acha que _realmente_ não precisa de mais nada.

  **xx**

Duas semanas depois fora quando Harry achou que Louis merecia saber da surpresa. O francês estava muito melhor, havia conseguido ganhar dois quilos, suas bochechas estavam com uma cor maravilhosa novamente e ele aos poucos aceitava a ajuda que Harry oferecera com o trabalho.

\- Olha Harry, se você vai me largar na estrada e me fazer voltar andando de volta para casa eu vou considerar isso como um "você está gordinho." - Ele disse para Harry que dirigia tranquilo fazem quarenta minutos sem revelar onde eles estão indo. A cidade já havia se afastado cinco minutos atrás e ele podia sentir a raiva e curiosidade de Louis pairando no ar. -  Se você estiver planejando me sequestrar então volta lá em casa rapidinho que eu tenho um CD ótimo para virar trilha sonora.

\- E se não for nada disso? - Harry perguntou o olhando rapidamente e sorrindo safado, Louis agora apertava sua coxa com tanta força que mais um pouco iria rasgar seu jeans ou quebrar os dedos. - Pare com isso, eu estou ficando excitado.

\- Você está planejando me amarrar no banco e transar no meio da estrada então? Se for isso não precisa esconder, eu sempre quero transar com você... Ainda mais nesse carro. - Louis murmurou olhando em volta. - Estamos indo para o norte? A Inglaterra não é tão conhecida assim para mim, eu não faço ideia de onde...

\- Cala a boca... - Harry cantarolou querendo realmente irritar e Louis bufou, levantando o dedo do meio. - Não vamos transar e sim estamos indo para o norte. Algumas estradas são mais movimentadas do que as outras, eu quero uma não tão movimentada assim...

- E não vamos transar?

\- Não.

- Wow, isso é triste. Esse clima frio e o sol se pondo me dão vontade de transar. Carros também.

- Você precisa de remédios... - Harry murmurou passando os dedos entre os de Louis ainda em sua perna, massageando em movimentos de vai-e-vem a mão do namorado e sua própria coxa com o ato.  

\- Mas falando sério Haz, você pegou sua Ferrari. Estamos dentro do seu bebê e dirigindo em rumo ao nada, para onde estamos indo? - Louis perguntou jogando os braços no painel e fingindo abraça-lo fazendo Harry rir e procurar por sua mão novamente.

\- Um dia nós chegaremos, agora cale a boca.

\- Você consegue me irritar mais do que o barulho do motor. Parece um urso roncando eternamente. - Louis reclamou revirando os olhos e Harry desceu um tapa em sua coxa, olhando-o divertido.

O empresário continuou a dirigir por mais meia hora cantarolando músicas antigas que tocavam baixinho e Louis não tirou mais a mão do lugar, de vez em sempre tentando subi-la e sendo repreendido por Harry. Quando eles finalmente pararam era praticamente no meio do nada, Styles saiu do carro e Louis saiu logo em seguida olhando em volta meio atordoado por não ver nada além de alguns carros passando e a vista maravilhosa de uma Inglaterra prestes a anoitecer.

\- Harry o que merda nós estamos fazendo? - O médico perguntou com a voz tremula de frio e Harry sorriu jogando algo para ele, por pouco Tomlinson não consegue aparar.

\- Vamos lá, Lewis. Sua vez de dirigir. - Harry avisou com um daqueles sorrisos gigantes que praticamente alcançava suas orelhas e Louis olhava as chaves do carro em sua mão meio incrédulo. - É melhor aqui no meio do nada bem longe da sociedade.

\- Você está brincando? - Louis indagou olhando de Harry para as chaves e das chaves para o carro.

\- Não, não estou. Só não nos mate. - Styles respondeu entrando no carro novamente e assistindo pelo retrovisor Louis ainda passar um tempinho em pé encarando as chaves.

\- Você tem certeza? - Tomlinson indagou ao sentar no banco do motorista e Harry revirou os olhos. - Eu sei que você tem seus outros bebes e bla bla bla, mas esse é o que você mais gosta e você mal tira da garagem, eu na verdade nunca vi isso fora da garagem-

\- Louis liga o carro. - Harry grunhiu tomando as chaves e ligando o veiculo, o painel brilhando novamente e por alguns segundos Louis parecia cego.

Harry estava repreendendo a vontade de gravar o sorriso de Louis para ele ao colocar o carro para andar novamente. Ele podia sentir na ponta de seus dedos a sensação gostosa de apertar o mínimo no pedal e o carro inteiro impulsionar para frente em questão de milésimos de segundos.

\- Posso confessar algo? - Louis perguntou e Harry balançou negativamente a cabeça enquanto tirava os sapatos e levantava os pés do chão, encostando a bochecha contra os joelhos e encarando o namorado maravilhoso atrás do volante. Styles colocava a culpa no cinto de segurança o fato dele sentir seu coração martelar contra sua caixa torácica. - Acho que eu estou preferindo dirigir isso do que transar com você, Styles. _Je suis sûr..._

\- Viu só? É por isso que eu não deixo você falar. - Harry bufou e os dois riram. Louis esticou o braço e tocou a bochecha do namorado por um breve segundo antes de descer até seus lábios e Styles deu um pequeno impulso para frente até morder seu dedo levemente. - Eu te amo.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._ Posso saber o que te fez mudar de ideia e me deixar dirigir? - Louis perguntou observando o céu ficar cada vez mais escuro e ele não fazia ideia de onde estava, Harry sabia que essa estrada daria em Manchester apesar dele não planejar ir tão longe. Os três pequenos haviam ficado com Anne e Jay em casa brincando com as gêmeas Daisy e Phoebe, mas mesmo assim Harry prometera não demorar muito.

O carro voltou a ser preenchido somente pelo barulho grave do motor e Louis parecia tentado em pressionar Harry por uma resposta, mas ele não o fez e ficou calado. Styles levou as mãos até a coxa do namorado e fora devagar traçando linhas imaginárias, subindo e levantando sua camiseta até tocar a ponta dos dedos na barriga exposta.

\- Estamos chegando em outro vilarejo... - Louis murmurou depois de algum tempo, desacelerando e quase fazendo Harry cair do banco se não fosse o cinto.

\- Freia devagar... - Styles murmurou e Louis pediu desculpas. - Quer parar em algum café?

\- Quero, onde?

Harry foi indicando a direção por duas ruas a dentro do pequeno vilarejo até chegar em um café relativamente grande já que ele estava no GPS. Os dois saíram do carro e Louis esticou a chave para Styles que o puxou para um abraço e enfiou a chave em seu bolso de trás.

\- Você vai dirigir de volta. - Harry informou apertando a bunda do francês e beijando seus lábios uma última vez antes dos dois entrarem no café.

Era realmente relativamente grande e uma moça loira servia duas mesas antes de vir anotar o pedido do casal. Harry pediu café para os dois e Louis sentou ao seu lado quando a garota se afastou, as mãos entrando na camisa do namorado na tentativa de esquenta-las.

\- Eu te deixei dirigir porque você vem me provando que eu deveria confiar mais sabe? Tanto em você quanto em mim. - Harry disse o olhando sério e o segurando mais perto. - Eu te disse coisas ruins naquele dia que brigamos na sua casa. Eu estava com raiva, falei diversas coisas que não tinha necessidade e recusei a ver coisas que eu deveria. Eu não quis saber se você está tentando ser um pai bom, eu somente fiquei te julgando e julgando e aquilo não foi legal. Se você está tentando ser um pai melhor eu também deveria estar tentando ser um namorado melhor porque as coisas não funcionam daquele jeito. Sinto muito Lou. Você com um ano e meio criou a Anne de uma forma melhor do que muitos pais criam os filhos a vida toda. Eu queria ter dito isso naquele dia, queria ter te ajudado a levantar não cair mais.

Harry não sabia como colocar em palavras tudo aquilo que seu coração estava pedindo, mas Louis entendera. O francês o puxou para um beijo firme e quente, a boca massageando o lábio inferior de Harry com um carinho extremo antes de afastar e beijar sua pálpebra, seu nariz logo em seguida e por fim sua boca novamente.

\- Você é um pai maravilhoso Louis, pode até ser que você tenha muita coisa para aprender, mas eu também tenho. Tanto como pai quanto como namorado. - Harry continuou, pausando e aceitando outro selinho. - Eu deixei você dirigir hoje porque eu deveria confiar em você da mesma forma como eu quero que você confie em mim. Confie que eu vou melhorar como namorado, como pai, como profissional... Como tudo. Estamos sempre em uma fase de aprendizado.

Eles foram interrompidos pela moça trazendo os cafés, mas logo os lábios de Louis estavam explorando os de Harry novamente.

Por meia hora os dois não foram capazes de falar nada talvez processando. Harry tinha certeza que ele precisava mesmo processar e cumprir com as próprias palavras. Entre esse tempo Louis o direcionado sorrisos satisfeitos e felizes, daqueles que enrugam as beiradinhas de seus olhos e parecem iluminar seu rosto inteiro.

Quando Harry pagou a conta e os dois voltaram para o carro ainda calados o estacionamento já estava sendo iluminado somente por um poste, a luz do sol havia desaparecido completamente. Styles guiou o namorado até o banco do passageiro e por um momento Louis achou que o empresário não queria mais que ele dirigisse, mas quando Harry fechou a porta já estava no colo de seu francês com os lábios firmemente pressionados contra os seus.

\- Eu conversei com a Jay sobre algo e ela concordou, até me incentivou... - Harry murmurou contra seu pescoço, chupando a pele com força antes de voltar a falar olhando Louis diretamente nos olhos. - O meio do nada em uma escuridão dessa parece a hora perfeita para pedir que você e Anne se mudem e venham morar Taylor, Amy e eu. Eu estava com medo da sua reação dentro do café então achei melhor perguntar dentro do carro...

Louis paralisou e olhou Harry como se ele estivesse falando uma língua desconhecida, as mãos fechando nas bochechas de Styles e o afastando de sua pele para que ele parasse com as mordidinhas.

\- _Pardon_?

\- Eu quero que você e Anne se mudem. Que venham morar com os garotos e eu, Lou. Eu quero muito. - Harry murmurou contra sua pele, as bochechas claramente esquentando sob as palmas de Tomlinson que recusou a soltá-lo e desviar o olhar. - Louis...

Louis não parecia conseguir responder com palavras, mas quando começara a arrancar as roupas de Harry e as suas próprias, a arrastar as mãos em cada centímetro de seu corpo, o empresário se sentiu livre para tomar isso como um _Oui._


	24. Chaud

Harry sentia as mãos de Louis firmes em sua cintura como se estivessem tocando fogo contra a pele gelada, as unhas curtas cravadas no local com força. Ele havia esticado o braço para desligar os faróis e tentar chamar a menor atenção possível, não que tivesse alguém no estacionamento inteiro ou passeando pelas ruas. A única coisa que iluminava o carro era um poste longe, agora com as luzes do painel e faróis desligadas era quase impossível Louis ver o rosto do namorado.

O francês já havia tirado qualquer tecido que impedisse Harry de sentir sua pele, mas a calça permanecia no meio e todas as vezes que o empresário tentava roçar sua ereção contra o menor acabava sentindo seu cinto machucá-lo. Styles decidiu sentar no banco do passageiro para conseguir tirar seu jeans e suas boxers, atrapalhando-se várias vezes por tentar prestar atenção em Louis fazendo o mesmo ao seu lado.

Quando o médico conseguira se livrar de todas as suas roupas que voaram para todos os lados da Ferrari, Harry finalmente segurou seus quadris o colocou em seu colo também nu. Louis atacou seus lábios em questão de segundos depois, os dedos entrelaçando nos cabelos em sua nuca e a bunda quente parecendo queimar as coxas do empresário.

Tomlinson então começou a esfregar o pênis contra o estomago do maior em movimentos precisos com o quadril, Harry sabia exatamente o motivo disso e somente fechou os olhos com força sentindo a pele de sua glande movimentando contra sua barriga. Em poucos minutos ele conseguiria sentir o pré gozo molhando sua pele então puxou Louis para outro beijo quente, barulhento e extremamente excitante.

\- _Merde_ , você é tão gostoso... - Louis murmurou com o sotaque pesado enquanto se afastava novamente e permanecia com os olhos fixados em Harry, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios ao ver o empresário cravar os dentes com força contra o próprio lábio inferior já totalmente vermelho. - Era isso que você queria desde o começo não era Hazz...

\- Louis...

\- Você queria me trazer para o meio do nada, me deixar excitado durante a viagem toda assistindo você dirigir esse _bebe_ , me excitar um pouco mais _me deixando_ dirigir e me colocar no seu colo no final de tudo, não queria?

\- Eu acho que você... Deveria calar a boca. - Harry respondeu sorrindo de volta e tocando a ponta de seu dedão na glande inchada e dura de Louis, assistindo seu sorriso desaparecer e em troca um pequeno gemido escapar entre os lábios vermelhos e molhados. - Mas já que você não cala pode ficar à vontade para descrever o quanto te excita estar em cima de mim dentro do _meu bebê_.

\- Muito... - Louis respondeu ainda subindo e descendo o corpo cada vez mais rápido enquanto roçava o pênis contra a barriga do namorado. Harry usava o dedão e o indicador para criar um anel apertado envolvendo o membro do francês a cada movimento. - Ainda mais... Oh, _merde_... Ainda mais vendo a luxuria em seus olhos Harry, você gosta disso não gosta?

\- Não mais do que você. - Harry murmurou ainda com o sorriso convencido no rosto apertando um pouco mais os dedos enquanto Louis perdia mais um pouco o controle e soltava um gemido estrangulado, jogando os quadris para cima com mais força. - Assim?

- _Parfait_... Oh _merde_ , tão apertado Harry, tão gostoso... - Louis gemeu e Styles subiu o dedo até sua glande para molhá-lo com o pré gozo escapando da glande dura do francês. Quando ele voltara a transformar os dedos em um anel apertado Louis já havia o puxado para mais perto e rebolava no colo do empresário com mais velocidade, jogando os quadris e usando os joelhos cravados nas laterais do banco para ajudá-lo a se erguer mais fácil.

Harry sentia seu pênis ser envelopado pelo calor gostoso que emanava da bunda do namorado, se Louis se concentrasse em outra coisa além de estocar em seus dedos ele poderia sentir a pulsação forte e rápida de Styles na ponta de seus dedos contra seu pênis.

Louis pôs a mão entre seus corpos e puxou o pênis fodidamente excitado do namorado até conseguir encostá-lo ao seu, usando sua outra mão que saíra do cabelo de Harry para seu membro, masturbando os dois ao mesmo tempo com as duas mãos.

\- Vamos lá grandão, use essas suas mãos gigantes, yeh? - Louis murmurou quente contra a orelha do empresário que gemeu em resposta, estremecendo ao sentir os dentes do francês contra seu lóbulo.

Harry tinha uma das mãos cravadas firmemente na coxa de Louis, mas usou-a para segurar seu pênis e o do namorado, masturbando-os com força e aumentando a velocidade cada vez um pouco mais ao ouvir Louis praticamente gritar sentindo a fricção gostosa criada com os movimentos.

Styles percebeu seu francês tentar abafar os gemidos contra sua bochecha, mas depois de algumas tentativas falhas Louis começara a morde-lo, mordiscando seu queixo e seu ombro, soltando o ar quente contra seu pescoço e murmurando o nome de Harry acompanhado de palavrões em um francês puxado e cheio de sotaque do interior que Styles não mais tentava entender.

O carro inteiro estava quente, Harry sentia o suor começar a grudar sua pele contra o couro do banco, mas ele não conseguia se importar com Louis Tomlinson fodendo sua mão e o aperto gostoso o puxando para o ápice cada vez mais rápido. Quando o médico começou a choramingar e beijá-lo com força Harry fechou os olhos e deixou a sensação vir queimando por suas costas, deixando todos os seus músculos totalmente tensos por uma fração de tempo antes de tudo explodir e ele estar gozando por toda sua mão e estomago, gemendo estrangulado e perdendo a forma como Louis tentava chegar ao seu auge e observá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

O francês gozou com um grito entrecortado, Harry sentira sua bochecha vibrar encostada no pescoço do namorado e ele ofegava tanto que não conseguira se afastar ou sequer se importar com o gozo de Louis parando em seu queixo e bochecha. Styles não sabe dizer o que fizera ambos gozarem tão forte, mas algo diz que o fato deles estarem em um estacionamento dentro de um carro escuro logo depois do menor aceitar ir morar com ele tinha algo a ver com isso.

\- Oh, _mon Dieu_... Não me lembro de ter gozado desse jeito em algum tempo...- Louis murmurou ofegante, os dedos tirando o gozo da bochecha de Harry que encarava o namorado de volta com intensidade. Styles sorriu assistindo o médico fazer algo que ele virara _algo_ para os dois, lubrificando os próprios lábios com o próprio gozo e puxando-o para um beijo. - Mas eu sei que fora com um empresário muito gostoso que me chamou para morar com ele.

\- E porque esse idiota faria isso? - Harry brincou e Louis revirou os olhos, sorrindo e continuando a beijá-lo. Bom, se você quiser considerar um beijo pois parecia mais algo molhado e coberto de mordidas, Harry simplesmente não consegue se afastar.

\- Ele me ama. - Louis murmurou separando seus lábios e encostando a bochecha no ombro do empresário.

\- Eu tenho certeza que sim...

\- Eu sou bem amável.

\- Claro que ele te amar não tem nada a ver com você tem um pênis grande...

\- Eu amo ele de volta. - Tomlinson sussurrou suspirando logo em seguida, a respiração quente contra a pele mais quente ainda de Harry. - E eu amo os filhos dele. A família dele...

\- A nossa família Louis. - Harry decidiu em um sussurro como resposta. - Você e Anne fazem parte dessa família. _Nossa_ família. Não seja bobo, meu filho chama você de papai. Você é o outro dadee dele.

Louis passou um tempo quieto, quando levantou o olhar Harry sabia que ele estava prestes a chorar. Sabia também que ele tentaria amenizar as coisas mudando de assunto ou colocando humor onde não deveria. Ele simplesmente é assim. E Harry o ama perdidamente.

\- Você fica extremamente sensível depois de um orgasmo e sabe que eu também... Podemos, por favor, não chorar agora? - Louis murmurou envergonhado, os olhos marejados falando muito mais do que suas palavras. - Mas obrigado Harold. Você me deixou dirigir seu bebê e... Praticamente invadir sua vida e sua casa e... De uma forma bem idiota me ama por isso. _Je t'aime , j'aime ma famille_... Obrigado...

\- Você não precisa agradecer por ter entrado em nossas vidas, amor. Você tem que me agradecer pelo boquete que eu farei em você quando chegarmos na sua casa. Agora sai de cima e nos leve de volta. - Harry disse divertido ao ver as pupilas de Louis dilatarem e ele agarrar sua cintura com força. - Não nos mate.

\- Estão sendo muitos prazeres para um dia só. - Louis respondeu achando sua camiseta largada console e vestindo-a rapidamente. - Hey Hazz?

\- _Oui_?

\- Eu ainda prefiro dirigir esse carro. - Louis brincou, gargalhando quando Harry lhe levantou o dedo do meio procurando o resto da roupa. - Certo, mas falando sério, isso foi incrível...

\- Qualquer coisa envolvendo carros e sexo você acha incrível Lewis. Imagina os dois juntos. - Harry respondeu revirando os olhos.

\- Você está certo... - Louis murmurou antes de ficar calado para terminar de vestir. Assim que todas as peças de roupas estavam vestidas de forma razóavel Louis se inclinou e beijou Harry já vestido e checando as mensagens em seu celular. - Como esse carro tem seu cheiro se você mal dirige ele?

\- O que você sabe? Eu posso estar saindo para conseguir transas com novinhos safados que gostam de empresários com ferraris na garagem. Você não sabe de nada, Lewis. - Harry disse divertido voltando a olhar para o celular e tentando não gargalhar da expressão severa de Louis.

\- Seria uma pena se você acordasse amanhã e magicamente este bebê aparecer riscado e amassado... Mentira, eu não teria coragem. - Louis se cortou rindo e tomando o celular de Harry, travando a tela e o enfiando no vão no meio de suas pernas. - Eu estou falando com você.

\- Mas eu também estava falando com você! Devolve... - Harry grunhiu revirando os olhos ao perceber que não ia ganhar nada de volta. - Vamos embora logo?

\- Você não manda em... Tá, calma. - Louis disse ao ver o rosto de Styles mudar, ligando o carro bufando e só mudando a expressão severa quando Harry se inclinou para beijar sua coxa e deslizar a mão por ela.

Ele pegou o telefone, mas o guardou em seu bolso enquanto assistia Louis dirigir para fora da pequena cidade, ainda adorando a forma como o médico sorria e parecia estar tocando na melhor coisa do mundo. No meio do caminho Harry até pensou em colocar um laço no carro e dá-lo para Louis, mas _nah._

Eles foram até a casa de Louis para o francês tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, Harry cumprindo o que dissera chupando o namorado antes de deixá-lo lavar seu cabelo.

Quando os dois chegaram na mansão todos estavam acordados e isso era claro antes mesmo de Harry abrir a porta principal, os dedos esquentando contra os de Louis fechados firmes em volta de sua mão.

\- Minha mãe provavelmente é o cavalinho de Taylor. - Harry murmurou abrindo a porta e deixando o namorado ir na frente ainda segurando sua mãe.

\- Jay vai estar com Amy em um ombro e Anne em outro. - Louis apostou rindo e eles andaram até a sala quietos, Harry sentindo o dedão do francês pressionar o espaço entre o dedão dele e seu indicador.

Harry precisou de alguns segundos para absorver a imagem.

Taylor estava no colo da mãe de Harry que gargalhava observando as garotas no chão. O tapete gigante havia sido dobrado e afastado, dando lugar à um branco com bolinhas onde Amy tinha as mãos em bolinhas diferentes assim como as pernas abertas com o pé em outras cores. Phoebe estava esticada gargalhando tentando continuar sem cair sobre a irmã que parecia um sapinho encolhido. Anne que não é boba nem nada ficara assistindo rindo sentada no chão ao lado da bagunça. Harry encontrou Jay filmando e rindo alto também, balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse.

Ela fora a primeira à notar os dois ali, os olhos espertos saindo do cabelo molhado de Harry para o cabelo molhado de Louis antes de um sorriso atrevido cortar por seu rosto. Styles nem teve tempo de corar e desviar o olhar quando seu francês o puxou e aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido.

\- _J'suis plus chanceux l'homme du monde._.. Eu não, _nós... Nós_ somos os homens mais sortudos do mundo. - Louis murmurou, se corrigindo logo em seguida e deixando um Harry pensando sobre a verdade banhando aquela frase para trás, correndo para anunciar sua chegada as quatro garotas brincalhonas e ao rapazinho babando um brinquedo no colo da vó.

Se Harry não fosse o homem mais sortudo do mundo ele não sabia o que mais poderia ser.

**xx**

Um exagero.

Harry achava que tudo aquilo era um exagero.

Louis havia pegado uma boa parte de seus ternos e smokings, colocado em cima da cama perfeitamente dobrados e deixado um bilhete em cima com a caligrafia de merda, Harry finalmente entendendo o motivo de Marta ter dito com as exatas palavras " _senhor Tomlinson levara as crianças ao dentista senhor Styles, mas disse que você deveria obedecê-lo caso não quisesse danos futuros"_ alguns minutos atrás quando ele chegara depois de uma sexta-feira horrível no escritório.

_"Eu vendi todos esses aqui em cima. Precisava de espaço no closet e não vai fazer falta, vai Harold? Afinal você tem vários outros e o dinheiro está indo para uma boa causa. Claro que eu não usaria para comprar um carro, mas se você está querendo saber se o dinheiro daria: sim, daria._   
_Não ouse colocar um de volta. Eu vou saber._   
_Sinceramente seu, Louis. Xx "_

Não era exagero dele, era exagero de _Louis_ , não daria para comprar um carro com o dinheiro desses ternos de verdade, daria?

Com um longo suspiro ele caminhou até o closet e abriu a porta espelhada, entrando e ligando a luz para olhar o trabalho. Antes todos os cabides e todas as prateleiras tinham roupas de Styles, salve uma pequena parte guardando dois mini-smokings e sapatos sociais de Taylor para ocasiões especiais. Agora as roupas estavam com mais espaço uma entre as outras, o número de cabides com ternos havia diminuido e um dos lados tinha um espaço com vários jalecos e camisetas brancas pendurados em outros cabides, duas prateleiras com alguns sapatos brancos do francês. Suas outras roupas estavam todas arrumadas também ao lado, assim como os outros sapatos.

Harry parou e admirou tudo por vários minutos. Um lado dele e o outro lado de Louis. Era perceptível o cheiro do médico começar a misturar-se ao seu, Styles nunca achara que fora possível este closet ficar mais cheiroso até agora.

Ele fechara a porta e fora tomar um banho enquanto as quatro pestinhas não chegavam. Colocou roupas folgadas e fora ajudar Marta com o jantar. Harry gostava disso, gostava de conversar com a mulher e ouvi-lá falar sobre truques para o prato ficar melhor, sobre as diferenças entre colocar um ingrediente ou o outro.

Louis mandara uma mensagem assim que ele e Marta terminaram avisando que não conseguiu resistir à vontade de levá-los para comer sorvete. Nem adiantaria se aborrecer então Harry pediu que Marta guardasse a comida por mais alguns minutos até que todos chegassem.

Ele subiu e fora até o quarto de Amy. Bom, o quarto de Amelie e de _Anne._

Harry e Louis estavam felizes com o fato das duas ainda gostarem de ficar perto uma da outra, preferindo não imaginar se elas começariam a sentir vergonha ou querer se afastarem mais um pouco no futuro como a maioria dos irmãos. Harry estava apostando que isso não aconteceria e que não tão cedo elas precisariam de quartos separados.

E lá estavam as duas camas de solteiro separadas por um urso gigante, a cor rosada deixava o quarto feminino e leve. Nessas duas semanas que Louis se mudara para a mansão elas fizeram o dois juntarem as camas todos os dias, recusando ficarem longe e colocando até o ursão para dormir junto. Harry está fazendo sentar todos os dias no chão ao lado das camas virar uma rotina. Ele fica com as duas conversando e tagarelando baixinho, quase como uma música falada, alguns minutos até elas estarem dormindo abraçadas ao urso.

Louis não tem tanta paciência assim, principalmente depois de um dia inteiro no hospital e com as perguntas curiosas que as duas fazem em todas as coisas que são contadas. Ele está ajudando a fazer Taylor dormir. Quando Harry chega no quarto por vezes ele já estão os dois dormindo profundamente na cama grande _do casal._ Outras Louis parece ler os pensamentos do namorado e tenta fazer Tay permanecer acordado para o dada fazê-lo dormir. Louis entendia e parecia começar a reconhecer perfeitamente os dias que Harry só precisava de alguns minutos com seu rapaz no colo rodando o seu quarto aconchegante e quentinho, colocando o filho no berço que os dois sabiam que precisaria ser trocado por uma cama em breve.

Esses dias são geralmente os que Louis presenteia o namorado com uma massagem ou os dois ficam entrelaçados na cama conversando sonolentos sobre tudo e sobre nada.

A rotina sexual permanecera nos mesmos dias de antes, só ficaram mais baixos e Louis aprendera a trancar uma porta. Por outras vezes Jay ou Anne aparecem e Louis somente arrasta o empresário para fora de casa. Harry tem uma teoria boa sobre o motivo do sexo entre os dois ter ficado extremamente mais quente apesar de mais silencioso, Louis é um exibicionista. O francês _adora_ a janela enorme em todos os quartos, mas a do quarto deles ele tem um carinho especial. Harry faz questão de não mencionar que ninguém pode ver o que eles estão fazendo lá de fora, ele adora o show tanto quando seu médico. Styles lembra sempre que é o homem mais sortudo do mundo, ainda mais ao assistir a luxúria banhar os olhos de Louis pelo espelho na porta do closet enquanto os dois fazem sexo.

Com outro longo suspiro Harry fechou a porta e descera até a sala, esperando os quatro assistindo qualquer bobagem na televisão que ele sequer sabe o nome.

Louis chegou talvez cinco minutos depois. Taylor estava no canguru em suas costas e dormia profundamente, todos os passos eram cuidadosos para não acordá-lo, até os de Amy.

Harry pediu que as gêmeas fossem lavar as mãos em um sussurro e seguiu Louis até o quarto de Tay em silêncio, com cuidado tirando o filho do canguru antes de colocá-lo no berço e procurar seu _Oth_ para o bebê agarrar. Ele ligou a luminária e Louis a babá eletrônica antes de devagar os dois saírem do quarto.

\- Se você tiver dado algo para ele comer antes de dormir eu te dou um selo de qualidade garantida. Você vai merecer. - Harry murmurou selando os lábios dos dois e Louis riu.

\- Eu mereço então. - Louis respondeu. - As meninas estão com fome, Amy disse que não, mas ela estava querendo ser educada. Hey... Hazz?

Harry parou de andar no corredor e olhou para Louis que apertava sua mão para que ele esperasse. O francês suspirou ao sentir Styles colocar sua cabeça para encaixar contra o ombro largo.

\- Ela nunca parece tão à vontade comigo... Eu acho que estou fazendo algo errado Haz... Anne te adora, mas Amy parece criar uma barreira... _Merde..._ Hoje eu continuei perguntando repetidas vezes se ela queria comer algo, até esperei os quarenta minutos que a dentista pediu, mas ela dizia que não queria e é óbvio que era porque estava com vergonha. Isso não é normal. Era para ela se sentir mais... Confortável. - Louis finalizou em um tom quase desesperado e Harry assentia dando total atenção, pensando na forma como Amy age perto de Louis.

\- Não acho que ela faça de propósito. - Harry respondeu e Louis assentiu.

\- Não, não, claro que não faz. Mas eu queria que ela se sentisse à vontade. Ela me abraça, ela me beija, ela é gentil e gosta de mim, mas é porque ela sabe que deveria já que eu sou o pai da irmã dela... - Louis tentava achar as palavras certas e Harry tinha toda a paciência do mundo. - Mas ela não se sente bem quando você nks deixa sozinhos, ela tem vergonha de me pedir as coisas e até vergonha de me responder as vezes... Eu preciso saber o que fazer Harry. Eu quero que ela sinta que eu sou... Um amigo.

\- Eu acho que vocês precisam de mais tempo juntos. - Harry respondeu sincero. - Anne confia e gosta de mim porque nós conversamos, mas Amy nunca conversa com você direito pois sempre tem a irmã por perto, ou Tay. Leve ela para algum lugar, um parquinho, só vocês. Eu deixo você levar ela até na porcaria do McDonalds se você quiser. Uma vez não vai matar. Esperançosamente penso eu.

\- Amy adora o McDonalds. Gemma leva ela escondida o tempo todo de você, para sua informação. - Louis entregou a cunhada. - Ela e o Niall vivem no shopping com as duas, você acredita mesmo nas desculpas do salão e das maratonas de filmes? Bobão.

\- Achei que você também acreditasse. Porque não me falou antes? - Harry perguntou fingindo estar bravo e Louis bufou.

\- Eu quero elas experimentando o bom da vida. Com isso eu quero dizer as escadas rolantes dos shoppings. São sempre uma diversão. - Louis respondeu rindo e Styles revirou os olhos.

\- Então, voltando ao assunto...

\- Ah, claro. Eu vou... Levá-la para um parque de diversões que inaugurara no sul da cidade, sabe? Aquele que Tay ia comendo o panfleto. - Louis disse e Harry riu assentindo. - Você acha que...

\- Ela vai adorar, Louis. Confie em mim. Amy gosta de você, ela te adora, só precisa se soltar mais. Vocês as vezes se parecem bastante. - Harry murmurou selando os lábios dos dois e entrelaçando seus dedos novamente, indo até a cozinha juntos onde as gêmeas ajudavam Marta a colocar os pratos e talheres.

Louis sentara propositalmente ao lado de Amy e ela estava tão alegre e mais à vontade na presença do pai que nem percebera.

**xx**

Harry estava sorrindo para Anne que tentava montar um quebra-cabeças na mesinha de centro da sala. Taylor tentava destruir vez ou outra, mas Styles o puxava antes de lhe dava outro brinquedo.

Amy havia saído à uma hora com Louis e Zayn. Sim, _Zayn._ O francês covarde não tivera coragem de ir sozinho com ela e levara o pobre Zayn junto para o caos de crianças que é o parque. Harry rira ao perceber que ele realmente acha que a pequena Amy não ia _tão_ assim com sua cara.

O empresário sabia mais que isso afinal ele é o melhor amigo dela, Amelie _ama_ Louis, só tem vergonha dele por ser bonito e o _papa de Anne_. Ela admitira isso de uma forma tão simples que Harry quisera chorar de amores.

\- Harry, seu _teefone_. - Anne avisou depois de algum tempo disperso e Harry sorriu agradecendo enquanto pegava o aparelho e atendia a chamada.

\- Harry. - Ele respondeu afastando o telefone da orelha e sorrindo ao ver o nome de Louis. - Hey amor, tudo ok?

" _Harry fica calmo, mas aconteceu um acidente e Amy teve uma forte reação alérgica à um doce no parque."_ A voz de Zayn soou grossa, preocupada e quase rude. Harry nem respirava mais. _"Trouxemos ela até a emergência do hospital, você precisa vir até aqui. Louis não pôde entrar com ela nem muito menos eu, ele está prestes a quebrar tudo por aqui..."_

Anne olhava curiosa e preocupada vendo a preocupação crescer no rosto de Harry. O empresário levantou em um quase pulo com Taylor firme em seu colo.

\- Minha filha Zayn, eu quero saber da minha filha, como está a Amy?! - Harry praticamente rosnou contra o telefone, olhando em volta e tentando procurar por Marta. - Marta!

_" Ela está bem Harry, ela está respirando direito novamente e conseguiram estabilizar o caso. Venha até aqui, nós conversamos melhor. Fique calmo mate, o pior já passou. "_

Essa frase não tirara um porcento do desespero de Harry ao correr para o hospital mais perto do parque depois de pedir que Marta cuidasse de Anne e Taylor. De tudo um pouco passava em sua cabeça, inclusive o desespero de Louis pela forma como a noite acabara. Harry sabia que ganhar aprovação de Amelie era algo importante para ele, provavelmente o francês estaria quase pior que Styles.

Harry também pensou em sua pequena desesperada por ar, sendo levada para aquele lugar horrível e frio que é o hospital. Todos os outros pensamentos eram esquecidos na hora de proteger sua pequenina.

Quando ele chegara no local, mal se preocupara em estacionar direito antes de correr para dentro procurando por Zayn e Louis. Seu francês fora o primeiro que ele vira antes de seus olhos fecharem com força com Louis se jogando contra seus braços e o puxando em um abraço desesperado, murmurando que sentia muito e que não sabia que ela era alérgica à algodão doce. Harry sabia que o pior realmente havia passado ao ver Zayn ali atrás o olhando claramente aliviado, mas mesmo assim seu coração martelava contra Louis que mal o deixava falar em meio aos pedidos de perdão.

Os dois ficaram assim até um médico chamar pelo nome de Zayn e Louis para dar notícias sobre Amy.


	25. Mine

Louis estava tão feliz por conseguir arrancar risadas de Amelie que até esquecera de Zayn em algum determinado momento. Depois de todo o tempo que o francês vem namorando Harry, esta parecia ser a primeira vez em que ele sentira Amy estar realmente gostando e prestando atenção nele.

Louis até achou que valeu à pena ter escolhido um parquinho barulhento enquanto assistia Amy correr e pedir para ir em brinquedos que o francês não via a menor graça, mas a levava do mesmo jeito. Isso até a pequena começar a ficar vermelha e parar de respirar depois de alguns pedaços de algodão doce.

Tomlinson ficara tão apavorado que seu diploma não servira de porcaria alguma enquanto ele também praticamente passava mal e fazia Zayn ter que socorrer duas pessoas.

Quando os três chegaram ao hospital e Amy foi levada as pressas o francês tremia tanto que Zayn decidiu ligar ele mesmo para Harry. Duas únicas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Louis: 1) _Amy nunca mais iria querer saber dele_. 2) _Harry iria matá-lo._

Ah, uma partezinha da mente do médico também o lembrava que Amy iria perder uma das coisas boas da vida que é algodão doce.

Quando Styles chegou com o maxilar travado e aquela expressão preocupada, Louis pensava seriamente em implorar que ele deixasse para matá-lo mais tarde. Isso felizmente não fora necessário pois assim que o empresário teve certeza de que a filha estava fora de maiores riscos ele permitiu Louis abraça-lo e pedir perdão de todas as formas possíveis.

Louis sentia-se abraçado à uma rocha. Suas preocupações iam diminuindo com o passar dos minutos ao sentir os dedos longos de Harry tocarem seus cabelos, seu cheiro invadindo forte as narinas do francês que tinha o rosto fundo em seu pescoço.

\- Antes desse desastre vocês estavam se divertindo? - Harry perguntou cauteloso e Louis sabia que ele estava fazendo isso na tentativa de acalmá-lo mais.

\- A moça da barraquinha nos deu pirulitos de graça só porque Amy disse que ela tinha a cor de cabelo muito bonita. - Louis murmurou lembrando que ele não acertara nenhuma argolinha do jogo, mas a moça ainda dera três pirulitos.

\- Ela deu?

\- Ainda disse que Zayn e eu somos um lindo casal. - Louis voltou a murmurar abafado contra o pescoço do namorado que deu uma risada.

\- Olha, realmente...

Louis conseguia ver Zayn falando no telefone baixinho com alguém do outro lado da recepção, provavelmente Matthew. O francês sabia que o havia privado de fazer algo com o possível-futuro-namorado, mas também prefere não imaginar o que teria acontecido se Zayn não estivesse lá para ajudar.

\- Dá vontade de rir quando lembro Zayn dizendo para mim que é hétero só para eu não achar que vocês tinham algo. - Harry disse vagarosamente, os dedos ainda enterrados no cabelo de Louis. - Ele ainda está tendo algo com Matthew?

\- Para que você quer saber, Styles? Cuida da sua vida. - Louis grunhiu mordendo a pele do namorado que em resposta puxou seu cabelo. - Provavelmente estão. Não sei, Zayn nunca me conta nada sobre isso.

Louis depois de alguns minutos estava praticamente ronronando com os dedos do namorado afundando em sua cabeça e aplicando a força perfeita para fazê-lo dormir se eles não estivessem em pé. Quando o empresário voltou a falar ele estava praticamente adormecido.

\- Hoje as garotas receberam convites para uma festa de aniversário de alguém da sala delas. - Harry murmurou. - É um menino então nem pensar, eu não vou me submeter à esse tipo de coisa com somente cinco anos, nope, talvez mais tarde.

\- Qual o problema?

\- Meninos, Louis. Meninos são o problema.

\- Harry ele deve estar fazendo no máximo cinco anos, não seja idiota. - Louis revirou os olhos e o namorado fez o mesmo, imitando sua ação e ainda puxando seu cabelo novamente.

\- Isso não faz dele uma garota, faz? Meninos são um problema, Louis.

\- Falamos sobre isso amanhã depois que você chegar do trabalho, seu bobo, o garotinho só mandou o convite para ser educado e eles são amiguinhos...

\- Só espero ter sobrado algum terno para eu trabalhar depois daquela palhaçada que você fez, Louis. - Harry disse olhando em volta nervosamente. - Caso o contrário eu irei trabalhar nu e você não poderá dar uma palavra sobre isso.

\- Não foi palhaçada. Palhaçada mesmo foi o preço que aquilo tudo deu, Harry. Eu poderia comprar um carro. - Louis murmurou. - E eu nem vasculhei seus sapatos, nem seus relógios. Se você tiver um Rolex em casa acho bom não me deixar saber.

\- Você não ousaria. - Harry grunhiu e em resposta o médico somente sorriu, fechando o espaço entre eles e acomodando a própria cabeça novamente no peitoral largo de Styles.

Praticamente uma hora depois um médico grisalho apareceu chamando os responsáveis por Amelie Edward, esgotando toda a calma que Louis havia conseguido obter com o namorado e seus dedos. O francês sabia perfeitamente que a calma transbordando de Harry era mais falsa que o cabelo loiro de Niall, ele provavelmente estava fazendo isso para não aumentar o pânico de Louis.

Amy estava dormindo e o rosto ainda estava vermelho, mas Louis sabia que depois da medicação que ela tomara aos poucos iria voltar ao normal. Sua respiração estava normal novamente e o francês não estava mais preocupado com seu estado de saúde já que ela está bem melhor, agora ele está preocupado com Amy acordando e o odiando por ter feito-a passar por tudo isso.

\- Eu vou até sua casa ver como Anne e Taylor estão, ok? Ela vai ficar mais uma hora em observação antes de ser liberada, acho que vocês vão preferir ficar aqui. - Zayn disse baixinho segurando a porta depois do médico ter conversado com Harry e saído apressado.

\- Não diga à Anne o que aconteceu. Só diga que vamos conversar quando chegarmos em casa, yeh? E obrigado Z, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você... - Louis murmurou e Zayn assentiu, sorrindo antes de sair e fechar a porta com cuidado.

Então Louis respirou fundo e tentou voltar ao normal, checando o nome dos remédios dados à pequena e procurando bolhinhas ou manchas por seu corpo. Harry assistia no canto da sala em silêncio, os olhos vagamente seguindo o francês que depois de algum tempo finalmente parou e deixou uma espécie de soluço escapar por seus lábios.

\- Eu não consegui usar método nenhum ao vê-la daquela jeito, fiquei parado que nem um idiota olhando Zayn fazer tudo sozinho. - Louis murmurou sentando no pequeno sofá em um dos lados da cama, ao oposto de Harry.

\- Louis a Amelie _gosta_ de você. - Harry murmurou em um suspiro. - Não seja idiota, ela adora você. É só que Amy tem vergonha porque você se esforça tanto que ela se intimida. Isso tudo nunca foi realmente necessário...

\- Anne é trilhões de vezes mais tímida e você é o xodó dela, Harry. Ela te adora!

\- Diferente de você eu deixei as coisas fluirem normalmente, não fiquei rodeando ela. Dê um tempo para Amy, converse de manhã normalmente, se ofereça para ajudar ela arrumar as bonecas, a escolher as roupas... Não precisa ter pressa. - Harry disse levantando e caminhando devagar até a porta. - Você quer café?

\- Não, obrigado. - Louis respondeu assistindo o namorado sair do quarto. Ele não havia ido tomar o café horroroso da cafeteria, só queria deixar Tomlinson sozinho.

Louis fora até o lado da pequena Amy e sentara quieto por vários minutos, tocando em seus cabelos por alguns minutos, depois segurando sua vontade de tocar os dedos nos leves traços da garota tão parecida com sua pequena Anne. Amelie parecia tão serena dormindo enquanto o corpo se recuperava da reação alérgica, Louis sentia seu coração esquentar olhando-a tão de perto e pensando em todas as vezes que ele poderia ter ficado ao lado dela e de Anne para vê-las dormindo como Harry faz todas as noites. Talvez seja exatamente onde ele errou, em sua forma estusiasmada por estar sendo tão bem aceito por Taylor que acabou focando no bebê e somente colocando na cabeça que Amy não gosta dele.

Louis tem tanto para aprender...

Alguns tempo depois Amy começara a abrir os olhos aos poucos e absorver os arredores de forma sonolenta. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelhinho, seus lábios inchados porem bem melhores do que algumas horas atrás. Louis se forçou parar de tocar em seu cabelo e tentar ajudá-la para que a pequena não se assustasse tanto com as condições.

\- _Daddy_? - Amy chamou com a voz fraca, olhando em volta e percebendo Harry não estar no quarto. - Lou eu quero o meu daddy...

\- Ele foi lá fora e voltará em alguns minutos, querida. Está tudo bem, yeh? Você está bem. - Louis disse tentando engolir o nó que se formara em sua garganta ao observar Amy olhá-lo quase em desespero.

\- Minha garganta dói, Lou, ela dói... - Amy disse mostrando a garganta para Louis e ele suspirou levantando e se aproximando um pouco mais.

\- Você se importa se eu der uma olhada? - O francês perguntou e ela balançou o rosto. - Pode abrir a boca para mim? Bem grandão?

Amy assentiu e abriu a boca o máximo que sua dor permitia, os olhos ficando aos poucos marejados e Louis fazendo seu melhor para enxergar sua garganta com sua língua atrapalhando e a luz fraca demais para bons resultados. Mas não estava totalmente inchado graças aos remédios, estava irritado e ela provavelmente estava com sede. O francês tocou os dedos suavemente em seu queixo para levantar um pouco seu rosto e quando permitiu a pequena fechar a boca ela o olhava quase implorando por um abraço. Louis estava implorando por um abraço também.

\- Venha aqui minha pequena princesa. - Louis praticamente choramingou e Amy levantou na cama com cuidado para não se machucar, os braços envolvendo o pescoço do médico e o puxando para perto assim como ele a apertava firme pela cintura frágil. Era como abraçar uma boneca de pano. Louis se sentia nas nuvens. - Eu sinto muito Amy, eu não sabia que você ficaria dodói por causa do algodão doce, me perdoe...

\- Eu não gosto de você chorando, Lou... - Ela murmurou parando de abraça-lo e encaixando o rosto do médico em suas mãos dos dedos longos e finos. - Eu _perdoa_... Você não quis...

\- Eu nunca iria querer algo ruim para você Amy, eu sinto muito... - Louis continuou segurando as lágrimas de alguém decepcionado consigo mesmo e os olhos da garota eram tão azuis fixados nos seus que ele conseguia ver algumas partes de seu próprio reflexo.

\- Não chora Lou, não chora. _Eu te amo_ , eu amo você como o papa ama e o Tay e a Anne amam, não chora... - Ela disse passando os dedos pelos traços do francês que deixara as lágrimas escorrerem livres até seu queixo. Ela é tão preciosa. - Você ama eu também Loueh?

Louis não sabe a idade exata dela, _Dieu_ ele nem sabe a idade exata da própria filha, mas o francês sabe dizer que ela falava a verdade. Talvez Amy nem saiba colocar em palavras ou o significado certo da palavra amor, mas Louis já ouvira Anne falar sobre o quanto _ama_ Harry enquanto pai e filha compravam bolinhos na padaria da esquina. Louis vira os olhos da filha enquanto ela anunciava amar o seu namorado e que ele não deveria falar para Harry porque ela quem iria dizer como as doze princesas bailarinas faziam com o papai delas.

Quando eles chegaram em casa aquele dia a única coisa que Anne falara para Harry foi que gostara das doze princesas bailarinas porque elas eram _princesas_ e não a barbie. Louis assistiu Harry segurar a vontade de dizer que tudo é a mesma 'porcaria', mas ao invés de estragar o momento ele respondera dizendo que se acha muito parecido com o sapateiro que se apaixona por uma das princesas. E Louis queria fazer uma festa de mordidas com tantas bochechas adoráveis e com a quantidade de amor que ele tem por aquela família. _Sua_ família.

Os olhos de Anne pareciam bastante com os de Amy agora. Salvo pela cor e pela forma como a pequena Amelie estava prestes a chorar.

\- Eu te amo muito Amy. - Ele murmurou beijando sua testa e sorrindo quando ela o abraçou novamente e pediu que ele não chorasse mais. - Eu também te amo muito...

\- Daddy disse à Anne e eu que amor é quando você quer dividir o sorvete, e disse que eu amo os irmãos porque eu gosto de ficar com eles. - Amy disse concentrada em falar tudo certinho e se Louis não estivesse tão hipnotizado ele teria dado parabéns por sua inteligencia.

\- Eu dividia um sorvete com você.

\- Eu também com você, Lou. E com Anne, com Tay, com a vovó e Daisy e Pheebe...

\- Você já sabe como fala eu te amo em francês? Vamos falar para o seu daddy quando ele entrar aqui. E depois podemos pedir que ele compre bolinhos para amanhã, ele vai estar todo derretido porque nós somos fluentes em francês, vai comprar todos os bolinhos! - Louis brincou e Amy riu. - _Je t'aime,_ Amelie.

\- _Je t'aime_ também! - Ela disse divertida e Louis sorriu com seu sotaque britânico forte como o do pai. - Daddy vai demorar? Eu posso ir ver a Anne?

\- Anne não está aqui, mas em algumas horas nós poderemos ir para casa, você só precisa ter paciencia, yeh? - Louis murmurou e Amy assentiu cabisbaixa. - Vem, vamos procurar água, ninguem nem precsa saber que saímos do quarto.

Amelie sorriu e deixou Louis pegá-la no braço e segurar juntamente o suporte do soro que ela tomava lentamente para ficar hidratada novamente. Com cuidado ela passou o braço da mesma forma como fizera na hora do abraço e deixou o francês carregá-la pelos corredores até a praça de alimentação do andar ou até a copinha para achar alguma água natural, o soro sendo carregado ao lado.

Louis não achou a copinha então tivera que ir para a praça de alimentação, pedindo uma água natural e ajudando Amy tomar devagar com a garganta irritada e seca. Quando a pequena tirou a garrafa de sua mão e disse que conseguia sozinha, Louis olhou vagarosamente para os lados achando o namorado sentado em uma cadeira não tão longe dali observando os dois e sorrindo da forma mais orgulhosa do mundo, murmurando que o ama antes de Amy tomar sua atenção.

**xx**

O mês de fevereiro passara cheio de eventos como o aniversário de Harry no primeiro dia do mês que consistiu em um jantar com todos os seus amigos e até Des esteve presente.

Louis lembra perfeitamente ter ficado longe de qualquer tipo de bebida pois ele já não tem filtro algum normalmente imagina se estivesse bêbado. O francês _realmente_ esperara o pai do namorado atacá-lo novamente, até havia se preparado para isso, mas não aconteceu e Des só parecia não acreditar que Louis ainda estava de fato ali. Sua expressão espantada ao ver o quão o filho estava doméstico e como o médico estava próximo de seus netos era algo impagável para Tomlinson.

Dez pontos para ele e dez pontos negativos para o grande senhor Styles, _Con_.

Depois houvera uma pequena briga que Louis já considerava o evento do ano com Harry Styles fazendo cena de ciúmes para não deixar Amelie e Anne irem à festinha de aniversário do coleguinha Michael. Elas tentaram chantagem emocional, tentaram ficar sem falar com o pai por dois dias e finalmente pediram ajuda de Louis que até o momento estava achando tudo divertido demais para se meter.

E Louis usou seus melhores métodos, _claro_.

Ele pedira que Marta acompanhasse as garotas na festa um dia antes, ajudou as duas a escolherem a roupa e saiu escondido antes de Harry chegar do trabalho para comprar os presentes.

Quando o empresário chegara em casa as duas irmãs já haviam ido dormir, Taylor estava dançando agarrado na mesa de centro da sala uma musiquinha infantil que Louis cantarolava em francês, suas mãos gordinhas procurando estabilidade na mesa. Styles assistiu a cena adorado, sorrindo vendo Taylor gritar por seu papa ao vê-lo parado na entrada da sala. Enquanto Harry colocava Tay para dormir naquela noite, Louis ligou para Gemma e pedira que ela cancelasse qualquer trabalho que ele tivesse no seu meio turno dos dias de sábado na empresa.

Então o francês colocara o plano em prática. Ficara até de madrugada conversando sobre qualquer coisa que viesse em sua cabeça enquanto eles encaravam a televisão do quarto sem realmente assistir o filme. Harry não reclamara sobre nada, conversou normalmente com o namorado até Louis achar que estava tarde o suficiente para a segunda fase do plano.

Então eles fizeram sexo. Lento, silencioso, sem pressa alguma enquanto Louis sussurrava as coisas mais sujas que seu inglês permitia, sentindo as mãos fortes e grandes de Harry por todos os lados de seu corpo o envelopando com calor e necessidade, extremamente possessivas. Talvez tenha sido o sexo mais longo que os dois já haviam tido, quando Louis fizera o namorado gozar pela terceira vez tentando abafar os gemidos do maior contra sua garganta ele finalmente assistira Harry esgotar suas energias todas, o corpo parecendo um peso morto e o relógio da mesinha de cabeceira marcando quatro e meia da manhã. _Ótimo_.

Antes de dormir o francês checou ter silenciado o telefone do empresário, sorrindo satisfeito e deixando o cansaço lhe engolir.

Quando Harry acordou já eram dez e meia da manhã e Louis estava com Taylor montando peças de lego no tapete da sala. Styles não precisara perguntar onde estavam Amelie e Anne pois no momento em que ele encontrara o celular no silencioso assim como a casa uma paz total ele já projetara imagens das filhas correndo em algum lugar na festa do garotinho.

Louis sorriu, desejou bom dia e mandou Harry fazer seu café da manhã sozinho pois Marta não estava em casa, da forma mais filha da puta possível pois Styles merecia. Quando as garotas chegaram em casa aquele dia o francês ainda não havia destruído o sorriso orgulhoso e satisfeito.

Depois Zayn convidou Louis e todos os amigos para um jantar. Quando o francês e Harry chegaram na casa de Malik e Louis avistou Gemma, Niall, Liam e Sophia ele realmente achara que seria somente um jantar qualquer, uma reunião que eles fazem casualmente. Mas então ele avistou Matthew e a próxima coisa que Tomlinson sabia é seu amigo estar em um relacionamento sério.

Eles passaram a noite gargalhando de Zayn e suas inúmeras tentativas de convencer Harry de sua heterossexualidade para evitar ciúmes. Isso não funcionara é claro, Harry talvez até hoje ainda tenha ciúmes da forma como Malik é próximo de Louis e Anne, apesar de agora ele também ser de seus filhos.

Harry tem ciúmes de _tudo_ então ele nem se importa mais.

Louis usara a noite para conhecer melhor Matthew, e quando o homem começara a incluir vagarosamente algumas palavras em francês na conversa, Louis ficara observando atento. Muitas cervejas depois os dois não sabiam mais falar em inglês e quando Louis detectou o sotaque forte de Matty do interior ele decidiu que gostava do homem.

O mês de fevereiro fechara com chave de ouro quando Louis fora acordado com seu rosto em uma matéria gigante de um dos jornais mais famosos do país. Falava sobre a descoberta - wow que descoberta - do relacionamento sério de Harry Styles, um dos empresários mais importantes do Reino Unido, com um homem francês. De alguma forma o jornal havia descoberto quando eles se conheceram, o tempo que eles estão juntos e sobre a profissão de Louis. Haviam anexadas fotos deles juntos no super mercado, em jantares e de Louis passeando com as gêmeas no shopping. O jornal dedicara uma página inteira somente para expôr o fato de saber de primeira mão que Harry Styles havia "tido" gêmeas, ninguém claro iria supor que uma delas é de Louis.

Bom, não totalmente de Louis. Não mais.

Harry preferiu não comentar nada como sempre, ele nunca falara nada para a imprensa sobre sua família e não seria agora que ajudaria a acender mais a chama de atenção negativa que aquilo traria. Tudo o que sabiam abertamente e em detalhes sobre a família Styles era sobre sua mãe e Des, nunca sobre Harry e os filhos.

Até agora Louis tinha certeza ter o nome Taylor e Amelie Styles na página de Harry no site wikipédia, e ele também sabia que de uma forma ou de outra logo encontrariam o nome de sua filha, ou até inventariam, para preencher o outro espaço aberto por suas fotos carregando duas _gêmeas Styles_ pelo shopping.

Duas gêmeas _Styles_.

Duas gêmeas _Tomlinson_.

O ano não havia nem começado direito, mas fevereiro já cansou Louis pelo resto de todos os meses.

**xx**

\- Não vale abrir os olhos. - Louis disse apontando para Harry de forma séria, o fazendo sorrir mais ainda enquanto ouvia risadinhas no corredor fora do quarto. - Harry.

\- Tudo bem, eu prometo. - Styles disse fechando os olhos e Louis fez algumas caretas para certificar ele não estava vendo antes de se afastar da cama onde o empresário estava sentado e ir até a porta.

Louis sorriu sentindo os orgãos derreterem em amor assistindo as gêmeas entrarem no quarto felizes e tentando não fazer barulho. Taylor que cansara de ficar em pé havia sentado no chão do corredor e brincava com a xuxinha de cabelo colorida das irmãs.

\- Venha garotão, as garotas cuidam tão bem de você que te largaram aqui. - Louis sorriu pegando em sua mão e o trazendo devagar para dentro do quarto. - Você não está espiando, está Harold?

\- Nope.

\- Ok... - O francês colocou Taylor sentado no meio da cama e o deu um dos mordedores que ficavam espalhados por todos os lados da casa.

Louis sorriu e levantou os polegares positivamente para as pequenas antes de pressionar suas palmas nos olhos de Harry, impedindo-o de ver até se abrisse os olhos.

\- Tudo bem... - Ele murmurou dando um beijo nos cabelos cheirosos e ainda úmidos de Harry do banho algumas horas atrás. - Pode abrir.

Ele retirou as palmas e deixou Styles ver suas duas mais novas bailarinas vestidas de colã e tutu, Anne de lilás e Amy de azul. Louis queria chorar pois elas estavam maravilhosas, a sapatilha com fitinhas entrelaçada em seus tornolezos e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo que ele dera seu melhor para fazer, algumas presilhas coloridas que elas adicionaram e o maior sorriso de todos - Aqueles que fazem o médico relembrar como ele ama a vida e deveria agradecer por todos os aspectos da sua, até os negativos.

\- Meu Deus eu perdi Anne e Amelie agora tenho duas das princesas bailarinas! Não acredito! Onde estão as outras dez?! - Harry disse indo até as duas e facilmente as puxando para um abraço e um beijo, ganhando risadas divertidas. - Ainda bem, eu não aguentava mais aquelas duas cantando Frozen aqui em casa, obrigado por virem meninas.

\- _Daddy_!

\- Harry!

\- Harry. - Louis chamou e Harry levantou o olhar, ainda sorrindo no meio das duas como um pai coruja. - Você parece bastante o Olaf. O nariz principalmente.

\- Há. Há. Há. - Harry revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para as filhas. - Então agora vocês são bailarinas?

\- Lou vai levar a gente para o ballet, daddy. Ele prometeu para eu e Anne. - Amelie disse sorrindo extremamente alegre e Harry riu balançando a cabeça.

\- Agora teremos bailarinas? - Harry indagou para Louis que assentiu, puxando o celular do bolso para começar a sessão de fotos.

\- Yep. Eu matriculei elas duas, é aqui pertinho e como você vai quase sempre buscá-las na escolinha então eu vou acompanhar as duas ao ballet. - Louis disse decidido e Harry sorriu. - Talvez eu até faça algumas aulas... Ficar mais _flexível_...

\- Louis. - Harry grunhiu revirando os olhos e Louis riu. - Tudo bem então, vamos tirar fotos para mostrar à vovó! Ela vai chorar...

Enquanto o empresário enchia o rolo de câmera com fotos das duas, Louis ficou assistindo o momento sentado perto de Taylor na cama. Ele estava orgulhoso por ter pensado em colocar as duas no ballet, principalmente quando tivesse tempo de conversar à sós com Harry e falar sobre a ajuda que ele está dando para a diretoria, com certeza o empresário irá querer ajudar de alguma forma também. É uma academia de dança linda e com um reforço financeiro melhor as donas conseguirão dar bolsas para quem não tem condições de pagar a mensalidade.

Amy chamou Louis para dançar e desta vez Harry quem encostou na cama ainda sentado no chão e assistira a dança estranha que os três fizeram de mãos dadas, Anne ria tanto que lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos e Amy dizia ser a professora.

Quando a dança acabou - Muito obrigado, _mon Dieu_ \- elas foram tomar banho com Louis do lado da porta para caso algo desse errado ele entrasse e ajudasse. Harry havia mandado as duas irem dormir, mas Louis tem problemas sérios em seguir ordens e quando Amy pediu mais "cinco minutos" para colorir com aqueles grandes olhos azuis ele não fizera nada além de sorrir e avisar que se alguém contasse para Harry iria ser jogado no river thames.

Amy então levantou da cama feliz enquanto Anne procurar o caderno de colorir, se aproximou do médico e pediu que ele se ajoelhasse para dar um beijo em sua bochecha e murmurar que ama Louis em francês, da mesma forma como fizera no mês passado.

Quando Louis chegou no quarto e Harry perguntara qual o motivo do sorriso gigante ele somente balançou a cabeça, indo para o lado de seu namorado e Tay que tentava levar o controle da televisão para a boca.

**xx**

Alguns meses depois e Louis lembrava que havia jurado não ter que ver o rosto de Des Styles por mais um ano, mas ali estava ele novamente na entrada da mansão com Anne elegante e sorridente ao lado, fazendo caretas para Taylor no colo do francês. Louis já o quer longe e ele ainda nem abrira a boca.

\- Boa noite Anne querida, boa noite senhor Styles. - Tomlinson fez questão de carregar bastante o sotaque, assistindo em triunfo Des se mover desconfortável e já irritado.

\- Você está lindo, Louis. E meu princípe também! - Anne o puxou para um abraço e beijou a cabeça do neto, entrando mais na casa e puxando o marido junto.

Louis guiou-os até a área externa na parte detrás da casa onde uma grande mesa de jantar havia sido montada, quase como na vez em que Styles quis anunciar o namoro dos dois. Todos estavam lá, Gemma arriscara sentar ao lado de um Niall visivelmente nervoso ao ver Des Styles caminhando até eles e desejando uma boa noite brevemente antes de sentar.

Harry não estava em lugar nenhum da mesa, Liam conversava alegre com Zayn e Sophia enquanto Matty tentava distraír Niall do perigo sentado algumas cadeiras longe dele. Phoebe e Daisy estavam sentadas educadas como sempre conversando alegres com Jay e Anne que fora incluida segundos depois de sentar. Mark não pudera vir, mas se ele estivesse aqui Louis tem certeza que estaria sorrindo como sempre.

O francês entrou novamente na casa para procurar Harry e as gêmeas, achando os três já descendo as escadas conversando alegres sobre como Anne deveria mostrar seus desenhos hoje à noite para os convidados.

\- Meninas, vocês deveriam dar boa noite para os convidados agora, certo? Sejam educadas. - Louis disse mencionando a passagem e elas saíram correndo ao ouvirem a risada de Phoebe e Daisy ecoar pelas janelas da cozinha que ficavam direto para onde todos estavam.

\- Sem correr! - Harry tentou lembrar, mas os grilos estavam muito longe para ouvir.

Louis parou e deu uma boa olhada no namorado e toda sua glória parado em sua frente. Ele não estava mais bonito pois não estava nu, mas seus jeans colavam tão perfeitamente em suas coxas que Louis agradeceu Taylor estar presente para impedi-lo de fazer algo que ele se arrependeria depois. Ou não.

\- Ainda me pergunto qual o motivo desse jantar, Harry. Des Styles chegou deixando todos nós felizes por sua presença e se não for algo muito bom eu vou te jogar do andar de cima. - Louis disse suspirando e Harry sorriu.

\- É algo ótimo, amor. - O empresário disse e os olhos de Louis focaram em um envelope branco em suas mãos, Taylor tentando pegá-lo e se esquivando do francês para isso.

\- O que é isso?

\- Você pode parar com a curiosidade, por favor? Não é um pedido de casamento nem a papelada do divórcio apesar de eu viver brincando que um dia irei pedi-las. Só vamos lá para fora, curtir o jantar com a presença ótima de meu pai e depois descobrir o que tem aqui. Hey Tee, quer vir para o papai?

\- Não! O dadee... - Taylor respondeu agarrando o pescoço de Louis que deu uma risada alta, beijando seus cabelos loiros e olhando para Harry divertido.

\- Vai procurar sua turma Styles, Taylor e eu não queremos mais ninguém na nossa.

\- Vocês são dois monstrinhos. - Harry disse segurando a bochecha de Taylor entre suas mãos e o garoto sorria, balançando a cabeça divertido.

\- Monstrinhos não, né Tay? Diga ao papai, não monstros!

\- Não _monstah_ , papa! _Nah_! - Taylor respondeu rindo e escondendo o rosto de Harry no pescoço de Louis. Depois o pequeno murmurou algo que só ele entende, fazendo o francês rir mais ainda.

\- Não tem monstro? O que o dadee é então? - Harry perguntou ao filho que ainda murmurava palavras que ninguém sabe decifrar.

\- Meu dadee, _nah monstah..._ \- Mais palavras desconhecidas por humanos... - Não dadee...

Harry riu e tentou esticar os braços mais uma vez, até que Taylor sorriu e se jogou para ele, tentando pegar o envelope e dando a mínima das atenções para Louis que fingia chorar. Eles foram para fora e Taylor continuou no colo do pai, sorrindo para todos os amigos e só sossegando quando Daisy lhe deu um de seus bombons.

Louis queria rir histérico ao perceber que a única cadeira sobrando era ao lado de Des, e que Harry havia feito aquilo claramente de propósito ao sentar duas cadeiras depois do pai. _Esse maldito_.

O jantar fora trilhões de vezes mais agradável que o de quase um ano atrás, Louis sabia que Styles estava avaliando até a sua forma de segurar a taça, isso o fizera começar a enche-la vezes demais, preferindo estar bêbado à ver o jantar ser estragado em alguma hora pelo filho da puta arrogante ao seu lado.

Até que Harry da forma mais deliberada do mundo tomou a taça de suas mãos e colocou uma de água no lugar, os olhos fixados ao seus na hora de tomar o conteúdo da taça que segundos atrás fora do francês.

Nunca confie em um Styles. Menos o Taylor. Confie _sempre_ no Taylor.

Louis ouvia Des murmurar que queria ir para casa quando Harry levantou e pediu a atenção de todos, Taylor se divertindo em seu colo com duas colheres na mão.

\- Eu chamei todos porque hoje ainda não é um dia importante, mas logo será e eu gostaria que as pessoas que nós amamos estivessem presentes para compartilhar o momento. - Harry disse calmo e feliz, seus olhos brilhando tanto quanto os de Taylor na hora de olhar para Louis que permanecia sentado preferindo usar isso como suporte.

_O que merdas ele está falando, pelo amor..._

Louis estava sentindo seu coração bater tão forte que ele praticamente ofegava quando Harry segurou sua mão e o fez levantar.

\- Julho do ano passado Taylor tinha seis meses e conheceu a paixãozinha dele e não é difícil para vocês verem como ele gosta de Louis, para qualquer um ver na verdade. Agora esse garotão tem um aninho e cinco meses, e deste tempo você passou ao nosso lado onze meses. _Onze_ meses, Lou.

Ele não precisava falar isso. Louis praticamente _contava_ todos os dias esse tempo e eles estavam em maio, Taylor com seus gloriosos dezessete meses de vida chamando Louis de dadee por muitos deles. Louis se sentindo de verdade seu segundo dadee desde que começara a sentir a ligação linda que o bebê criara com ele.

Tomlinson tremia levemente e Harry segurava sua mão mais forte, parecendo estar tão calmo que o francês não conseguia tentar nada mais além de imitá-lo.

\- Eu venho observado vocês dois, você sabe que eu venho, e talvez ninguém aqui saiba como eu sei a forma que Taylor mudou depois que você e Anne apareceram. Tanto pela idade, por ter novos focos para dividir o amor de bebê tão lindo que ele expele à todos que se aproximam, até chegar na melhor parte que é reconhecer que ele tem um novo papai. - Harry então entregou o envelope e Louis se distraiu com o pequeno soluço vindo de Anne, olhando e vendo a mulher sorrir e chorar assim como sua mãe silenciosamente. Com as mãos tremulas ele conseguiu pegar do namorado e olhá-lo pedindo algum tipo de luz. - Vamos lá Lou, abra.

E ele abriu. Depois as únicas coisas que Louis sentia além de orgulho e felicidade queimarem em seu peito era a vontade de pular nos dois homens de sua vida. Isso não poderia ser para valer... Harry estava zoando sua cara, ele deveria estar. _Não pode ser._

\- _Papa_ o que é? - Anne perguntou saindo de sua cadeira e se aproximando de Louis, subindo sem cerimonias na cadeira onde o francês estava sentado alguns minutos atrás. Amy veio logo atrás ficando ao lado da irmã e tentando ver o que estava no envelope.

\- Você quer dizer o que é isso, dadee? - Harry perguntou sorrindo e tocando a bochecha de Louis onde uma lágrima escorria, seguida de outra e de outra...

\- É... Harry... - Louis tentou rir em meio ao choro e acabou soluçando, olhando para a mãe que ou esperava explicações ou já sabia de tudo e estava no mesmo barco que ele. Louis achava ser a segunda opção. - Droga, Harry...

\- Louis eu vou tomar de suas mãos e ler! Diga o que é! - Niall grunhiu e Harry riu ainda tentando livrar o rosto do namorado das lágrimas, se inclinando e lhe dando um beijo na testa antes de permitir Louis continuar.

\- É a guarda divida de Taylor, legalmente, entre Harry e eu.


	26. Velours

Harry tinha um sorriso tão grande que alguns segundos mais poderia rasgar suas bochechas.

Louis olhou em volta tentando limpar o rosto, desistindo e segurando a mão de Harry rapidamente, o empresário assistindo-o olhar em volta e fazer um gesto vago com a mão segurando o envelope.

\- Vocês podem nos... Nos dar... Nós... Voltamos em um momento. - Louis finalizou colocando cuidadosamente o envelope na mesa, segurando somente o papel e puxando Harry para longe dali, dentro de casa onde ninguém poderia mais vê-lo chorar.

Taylor não fazia a menor noção do que acontecia enquanto brincava com os botões da camisa do pai, conseguindo desfazer um deles enquanto Harry assistia Louis rodar a cozinha segurando o pedaço de papel, lendo e relendo várias vezes.

\- Lou...

\- Cale. - Louis levantou o dedo ainda olhando o papel com uma mão na boca, usando-a para limpar a própria bochecha molhada algumas vezes.

\- Louis... Nós deveríamos vol-

\- Você... Você sabe que esse papel me faz ser tão pai de Taylor quanto você? Digo, legalmente. - Louis perguntou e Harry conseguia detectar a vontade extrema de chorar beirando o tom do francês. - Se você continuar o processo... Se eu assinar o resto dos papéis... Você sabe o quanto isso vale, amor? Eu... Isso é alguma brincadeira...

\- Não é brincadeira alguma, Lou. Eu sei o quanto esse papel vale. Mas eu sei muito mais o que o seu amor pelo Taylor também vale. Muito mais do que isso. - Harry disse tentando fazer Tay soltar sua camiseta, colocando-o em pé na mesa com as mãos firmes na cintura gordinha de seu pequeno.

\- Ha-

\- Talvez Amy nunca te chame de pai - não que eu duvide de possibilidades - mas Taylor só tinha seis meses quando você entrou na vida dele, essa fase importante você está presente então ele sente que você é o papai também, Louis. E eu confio em nós dois. O que nós temos não é passageiro ou uma brincadeira qualquer, é um relacionamento sério. Eu confio que você vai usar bem esse poder, que Taylor ainda vai ter muito orgulho de você...

\- Ha-

\- Me deixe terminar, ok? Cale a boca. Um dia, cedo ou tarde, você vai aceitar ser o meu marido. Oficialmente já que moramos juntos, você fura minha perna com suas unhas todos os dias, congela até minha alma com seus pés frios e a droga da meia inquieta que não para no seu pé... Isso para mim é bem a definição de casados e nós não precisamos de papel em cartório nenhum, mas um dia teremos. Eu estou falando isso para deixar claro que você não tem outra escolha a não ser ficar comigo. E o Tee vai crescer orgulhoso dos pais deles, os dois. Eu e você. Nós somos estáveis, eu te amo e eu quero isso...

\- Hazz-

\- Bla bla bla, agora me beija e nós vamos voltar lá para fora antes que Niall venha até aqui. - Harry disse tentando abordar o assunto de uma forma que não o fosse fazer chorar.

\- Você está tentando se distraír ou me distraír?

\- Os dois.

\- Eu adoro quando você tenta expôr os sentimentos e sai essa coisa estranha. Eu amo isso em você.

\- Você quer exemplificar Louis? Um "eu te amo" seria perfeito.

\- Você disse que me ama, que um dia vamos casar e que eu terei que defender Taylor de você no futuro quando as crises de ciúmes estiverem no auge.

\- Oh, então me ouviu direitinho! - Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Eu te amo... - Louis disse fazendo um biquinho assistindo a expressão divertida e apaixonada do namorado. - Me dá um beijinho, Styles.

\- Temos que voltar lá para fora, amor.

Louis suspirou e tentou limpar o rosto novamente, respirando fundo e sorrindo para Styles que puxou-o agilmente até ter os lábios firmemente pressionados contra o seu.

Taylor afastou o beijo antes que eles sequer estalassem outro, as mãos roçando a barba de Louis e o empurrando de perto do rosto do pai. Harry riu o tirou de cima da mesa.

\- Eu iria falar algo bem sujo, mas... É melhor não. - Louis disse aceitando Taylor quando Harry o esticou.

\- Nada que mais tarde você não possa. - Harry disse sorrindo e se afastando e pegando a folha das mãos do namorado, saindo da cozinha logo em seguida sem dar mais uma palavra, deixando o francês sozinho com o bebê. _Seu filho_.

\- Hey baby, você agora também é meu filho... Oh _Dieu_... - Louis se permitiu desabar um pouco agora praticamente sozinho e Taylor se movia inquieto, os dedos não conseguindo ficar sem tocar em nada. O francês puxou-o para um longo beijo na testa, cheirando o shampoo de bebê e perfume suave impregnados em Taylor. - Dadee ama você Tee...

Taylor olhou-o por um segundo e Louis sorriu encarando suas bochechas gigantes, ele estava um rapazinho lindo e onze meses atrás não conseguia nem sentar sozinho. Louis queria chorar um pouco mais, essa criança também será legalmente dele. Dele e de Harry. Alguém se importaria se o francês subisse até o quarto para chorar alto e sozinho?

\- Fala para o dadee, Tay, eu te amo. Eu. Te. Amo. - Louis tentou e Taylor não estava em uma sintonia perfeita enquanto tentava tocar os cilios do pai, mas ainda sim sorriu.

\- Dadee... - Foi a única coisa que o bebê disse antes de mudar sua atenção para os enfeites da mesa. Louis riu ainda segurando as lágrimas e o beijou uma última vez antes de sair da cozinha e voltar para onde todos estavam.

Jay e Anne passaram minutos falando sobre como ajudaram Harry com tudo e abraçando o francês ainda segurando o choro, espalhando beijos calorosos por seu rosto e lembrando que estão orgulhosas. Jay em seguida puxou os namorados para um canto pouco longe de onde Des grunhia que queria ir para casa.

\- Eu vou levar Anne e Amy lá para casa, amanhã vamos ao parque com as garotas e elas irão adorar, tudo bem? - Jay perguntou olhando para Harry depois para o filho e suas bochechas vermelhas.

\- Tudo _maman_ mas, elas querem ir? Parece que hoje seria dia de forçar o Harry assistir Frozen com elas. - Louis perguntou olhando para as duas rindo e tentando segurar Taylor sem ajuda de Anne.

\- Oh Phoebe só precisou dizer que tinha comprado um DVD novo para convencer as duas à ir. - Jay disse rindo e Harry deixou uma risada escapar, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do namorado.

\- Eu preciso agradecer Pheebs então, não nasci para aguentar aquela garota do gelo louca e escandalosa dizendo que o frio não incomoda ela. - Harry grunhiu mordendo o ombro de Louis e dando um tapa leve em suas costas antes de se afastar e ir até as garotas.

As duas pareciam mais do que dispostas a deixar Harry e Frozen de lado, Anne pulando nas costas de Styles e Amy puxando Phoebe e Daisy até o andar de cima para arrumar a roupa que iriam levar para a casa da avó. Harry ria e observava a cena das quatro zapeando pelo quarto atrás de coisas "necessárias" para a noite das meninas.

Quando as garotas estavam indo lá para baixo com a mochila já pronta Harry segurou o braço de Anne e a fez esperar um pouco, puxando-a para seu colo e sorrindo ao vê-la feliz e vermelha de tanta correria.

\- Eu sei que você já está uma moçinha, mas se te fizer ficar melhor na vovó então você sabe que pode levar o bibi, não sabe? Ninguém vai falar nada. - Harry disse sério se referindo à chupeta que ele sabia que Anne ainda tem em algum lugar escondido, com vergonha de saberem.

\- Non tem-

\- Nós podemos tirar o bibi aos poucos Êne, daqui algum tempo você não vai mais querer usar, mas agora se você for gostar mais de ir pra vovó com ele então não tem problema algum. - Harry disse tendo certeza absoluta que ela um dia jogará o bibi fora sozinha.

Ela não respondeu, mas seu olhar dizia tudo o que Harry precisava saber. Ele sorriu e olhou em volta, se perguntando onde Anne o esconde.

\- Eu vou fechar os olhos e você tira o bibi do esconderijo, yeh? - Ele disse e ela corou, mas assentiu.

\- Non vale olhar. - Anne disse séria e Harry riu concordando e fechando os olhos.

Em alguns segundos ela já colocava apressada a chupeta na bolsa, ainda corando porém sorrindo agradecida a Harry que levantava e fingia que nada tinha acontecido, piscando cúmplice ao que os dois saíram do quarto.

\- Hey Êne, você gosta de morar aqui? - Ele perguntou enquanto eles desciam cuidadosamente as escadas, a mão pequena de Anne agarrada com força no corrimão. - Quer dizer, de verdade, você gostou de ter se mudado? Está gostando?

\- Gostei Harry, eu fico perto da Amy e do Taylor e de você e o papa gosta também e eu gosta! - Ela disse alegre e Harry riu apertando seu nariz com o polegar e o indicador dele.

\- Eu gosto.

\- Ahn?

\- Você disse eu gosta e é eu gosto, Êne, mas parabéns! Você acertou tudo, tirando isso. - Harry disse rindo e ela fez uma carera, revirando os olhos da mesma forma que Louis faz quando o empresário corrige seu inglês.

\- Papa disse para eu fingir que não importo, mas para repetir quando você me corrigir, Harry. - Anne entregou o pai e Harry desta vez foi quem revirou os olhos.

\- Ele é um pai exemplar falando isso. - Harry bufou. - Mas eu só estou tentando te deixar mais inteligente do que você já é. Mais do que o papa.

\- Mais do que o papa?

\- Muito mais.

\- 'Bigada Harry, eu te amo. - Ela disse puxando Harry para um beijo na bochecha antes de sair correndo atrás da irmã e das tias.

\- Hey baixinha! - Ele chamou e ela já estava na porta quando parou e o olhou já sorrindo com o apelido bobo. - Eu também amo você. Com bibi e sem bibi.

Anne voltou rindo e reclamando dele ter chamado-a de baixinha, mas puxou Harry para baixo e aproximou-se do ouvido do empresário.

\- Quem chegar lá fora por último é mais baixinho da casa _toooda_. - Ela disse alegre e Harry já gargalhava enquanto pedia para segurar sua mochilinha.

\- Desafio aceito. Se eu ganhar você fala na frente de todos que é baixinha, se eu perder eu falo...

\- Que tem cabeça de vento!

\- Pegou pesado, Anne. - Harry brincou, mas segurou sua mão em um aperto. - Tudo bem, você faz a contagem já que é tão inteligente e sabe contar até cem.

\- Um... _Dosi_...

\- Dois...

\- Dois... Três... E já!

Harry não iria deixá-la perder afinal seu sangue não é de barata então ele no meio do caminho fingiu ter se batido na porta enquanto ela corria lá para fora como uma bala e chamava ele de cabeça de vento no meio de risadas.

Quando ele chegou todos ainda conversavam e só Louis que olhava a cena divertido, a filha agarrada em suas pernas gargalhando quando o empresário chegou tirando o cabelo do rosto e dando um longo suspiro falso.

\- Você perdeu!

\- Mas Anne eu me bati na porta! Isso não vale! - Harry brincou sem ar e Anne balançou a cabeça e a mão, segurando a camiseta do francês que ria junto tentando desvendar a cena.

\- Vale sim Harreh! Vamos, diz logo, eu ganhei e você non ganhou. - Ela protestou ainda rindo e Harry bufou, revirando os olhos.

\- Tudo bem, eu sou um cabeça de vento. - Harry fingiu estar sendo a coisa mais difícil do mundo dizer e Louis riu, pegando Anne que gargalhava como um bebê no colo.

\- Tudo bem... Odeio atrapalhar essa brincadeira divertida, mas vovó já está indo. - Louis disse apontando Jay se despedindo de todos, até Des O Sorridente. - Prometa que vai se comportar e tentar não quebrar nada.

\- Prometo papa.

\- Boa noite então? Acho que o Harry vai entrar em depressão porque vocês largaram ele e o Frozen, ele iria adorar assistir de novo-

\- Boa noite Anne! Eu amo você, vamos deixar Frozen para outro ano, né?

Anne sorriu e assentiu não entendendo a conversa, achando que Harry queria mesmo assistir. Jay segurou sua mão e se despediu do filho e do namorado, deixando Amy beijar o pai e Louis antes de irem.

Des e Anne foram minutos depois, o sorriso simpático forçado do pai de Harry mostrava o quanto ele estava adorando a situação, com poucas palavras Sr. Styles pediu que o filho passasse em seu escritório para uma conversa na segunda. Harry iria, mas não se importava com nada que ele viesse a falar pois no momento ele estava extremamente feliz e nada mudava isso.

Harry já estava indo colocar Taylor para dormir enquanto os garotos continuavam a conversar, mas Gemma se ofereceu com o pequeno já sonolento em seu colo então com um sorriso saiu de perto e carregou-o lentamente até o andar de cima.

\- A pergunta que não quer calar é... - Liam chamou a atenção de todos, colocando vinho nas taças já vazias incluindo a de Louis que estava sentado sorrindente no colo do namorado. - Harry irá chamar eu ou Niall para ser seu padrinho de casamento? Zayn e Matthew com certeza serão do Louis.

Harry riu e Louis piscou para Zayn, levando a taça até os lábios para não falar nada e esperar Styles se pronunciar.

\- Eu escolheria você, claro, Payno. Niall é um traidor e eu nem chamarei ele para meu casamento. - Harry disse abafando as risadas contra o ombro de Louis que gargalhava da expressão decepcionada de Niall.

\- Idiota, eu sou seu melhor amigo. Liam é somente um mendigo que nós achamos na rua!

\- Ouch! Eu já te aguentei em todas as suas fases Niall James Horan! Lembra quando você pegou gripe e Harry preferiu viajar para Leeds à ter que cuidar de você e eu quem fiquei? Mendigo é o seu cu. - Liam disse divertido bebendo mais um gole de seu vinho e Louis se sentia ficando vermelho de tanto rir de Niall e suas reações.

\- Harry você disse que precisava buscar sua mãe em Leeds!

\- Eu menti Nialler.

\- Ah seu _desgraçado_ , logo quando eu mais precisava de você...

\- Liam fez um ótimo trabalho de enfermeira, até pegou gripe também.

\- Por isso eu mereço um lugar no altar ao lado de vocês. - Liam apontou e Louis bufou.

\- Ótima forma de trazer o tópico casamento, mas nope. Ninguém casado aqui.

\- E vocês pretendem viver no pecado até quando? - Matty perguntou fazendo todos rirem e Louis jogou um guardanapo em seu rosto.

\- Eu não caso com Harry porque é mais fácil de pegar as crianças e fugir sem o sobrenome dele no meu nome, entendem?

\- _Putain de merde._ \- Harry grunhiu beliscando um dos mamilos do namorado que riu e desviou, entrelaçando seus dedos e o segurando com força.

\- Ele te chamou de _putain de merde_? - Matty perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e quando Louis confirmou ele e o namorado caíram na risada, uma mistura de divertimento real com bebida fazendo todos rirem também.

\- Putón de murd? - Liam questionou tentando imitar o sotaque francês e Louis se arqueou para tomar o vinho de suas mãos. - Hey Tommo!

Matty começou a falar sobre alguns filmes que iriam ser lançados e Liam, um grande amante de filmes, esqueceu que o francês roubara sua taça e continuara a conversar. Louis virou o rosto espalhando alguns beijos pelo rosto gelado do namorado, os dedos ainda entrelaçados e o cheiro de Harry embriagando-o tanto quanto o vinho.

\- Eu te amo... - Harry murmurou sorrindo e criando uma pequena bolha onde só os dois existiam, Louis se arqueando para morder o lóbulo de sua orelha e deixando o empresário roçar o nariz contra sua barba rala.

\- Eu estou tão feliz que poderia te fazer uma _lap dance_ hoje.

\- Yeah? - Harry respondeu também em um sussurro, mordendo a linha do maxilar de Louis.

\- Yeah... Talvez eu faça...

\- Ficar no meu colo está te dando ideias? - Styles perguntou e Louis sorriu de forma cúmplice, os olhos azuis fixando-se nos verdes que o encaravam curiosos e cheios de afeto, excitados.

Quando Gemma voltou e estorou a pequena bolha Harry tivera que se contentar em somente alguns beijos no meio das risadas, os dedos ainda entrelaçados aos do namorado firmemente enquanto fingia ouvir a conversa que continuava rolando em volta dos dois.

Os dedos permaneceram entrelaçados durante o tempo todo em que os amigos estiveram ali, mas depois que todos haviam ido embora as mãos de Harry envelopavam a bunda do francês inteira enquanto o carregava para cima entre beijos desesperados.

Louis foi jogado sem cavalheirismo algum na cama, o cabelo longo espalhado por todos os lados enquanto Harry o assistia desabotoar os jeans e descer o zíper, levantando o tronco para puxar a camiseta e a jogando em qualquer lugar do quarto.

Styles não esperou que ele retirasse a calça antes de deitar por cima e beijar Louis com força, a língua arrancando gemidos manhosos do francês que colocara as mãos firmes em suas costas por baixo da camiseta.

\- Harry... - Louis tentou chamar, os dedos enrolando nos cachos perto da nuca de Harry que mordiscava seu pescoço avidamente. - Harold.

\- Hum? - Fora a única resposta que ele recebera antes das mordidas descerem por seu peitoral.

\- Ainda tem que fechar a casa e ligar a babá eletrônica de Taylor. - O médico murmurou puxando os cachos de Harry até que ele o olhasse. - Amor. O Taylor.

Harry parecia ter levado um tapa ao fixar o olhar novamente em Louis, totalmente contrariado e provavelmente debatendo mentalmente o que aconteceria se ele não fosse fazer nenhum dos dois.

Taylor havia com toda certeza sido a razão restante em sua mente, o corpo pesado levantando com raiva e indo até o closet. Louis continuou parado esperando até o namorado sair um minuto depois com calças frouxas de pijamas e o cabelo bagunçado como se ele estivesse o puxando; E ele estava.

\- Hazz...

\- Você fecha a casa já que foi quem lembrou. - Ele disse saindo do quarto sem olhar novamente e Louis praticamente grunhiu arrancando o jeans e saindo do quarto somente de boxer, passando pelo quarto de Taylor com a porta aberta parecendo um soldado indo para a guerra.

Quando Louis terminou de verificar se fechara as janelas direito seu membro não passava de um peso morto, toda a excitação esvaíra tão rápido quanto surgira.

Ele praticamente se arrastava pelo corredor quando Harry saiu do quarto de Taylor _. Com Taylor_. O nariz do pequeno estava vermelho assim como suas bochechas e os cabelos apontavam para todos os lados possíveis enquanto o pai tentava colocar a meia que faltava em seu pequeno pé.

\- Você bateu nele?

\- Você se bateu? - Harry perguntou revirando os olhos e Taylor soluçou fechando os olhos cansado, abrindo-os com dificuldade logo em seguida. Louis desceu o olhar para onde seus dedinhos abriam e fechavam no peitoral do papai, um sorriso tomando conta de seu rosto. - Ele teve algum sono ruim.

\- Pesadelo, dadee? - Louis perguntou sorrindo docemente para o bebê que soluçou, um biquinho de quem iria começar a chorar novamente brincando em seus lábios. - Vamos dormir com o papa?

Taylor soluçou mais alto e esticou os braços para Louis que o pegou devagar, puxando-o para seu peitoral e olhando para Harry que parecia decidir entre fingir de morto ou ajudar.

\- Eu vou. - Ele grunhiu beijando a testa do namorado e a cabeça de Taylor em seguida. - Não o deixe dormir ou você vai tomar o leite inteiro direto da mamadeira.

\- Grosso.

\- Alguns minutos atrás eu estava um pouco mais...

\- Você não ia na cozinha? Tchau.

Revirando os olhos novamente o empresário fez seu rumo até a cozinha, deixando Louis e Taylor sozinhos. O francês levou o pequeno para a cama, arrumando um travesseiro e colocando-o de barriga para baixo, assistindo os dedinhos de Tay procurarem automaticamente pelos detalhes do travesseiro, fechando e abrindo como faziam anteriormente no peitoral de Harry.

\- Dadee está aqui, yeh? Sem pesadelos. - Louis garantiu tocando seu cabelo e Taylor fechou devagar os olhos, ainda pequenos soluços sacudindo seus ombros.

Harry voltou alguns minutos depois, Louis já havia trocado a posição do bebê duas vezes para não deixá-lo dormir. Uma verdadeira tortura. Devagar Styles deu a mamadeira inteira, Louis somente assistindo e lutando contra as pálpebras pesadas.

\- Tudo bem? - Styles checou e Louis sorriu, colocando a mamadeira agora vazia de lado e vendo Harry esticar Taylor em seu peitoral largo, os dedos tocando o rosto sonolento do bebê que agora chegava a revirar os olhos de sono, ainda mais com os toques leves do pai acima de suas bochechas.

\- Se eu dissesse para alguém que vale à pena sacrificar algumas horas de sexo por uma cena linda como essa, o alguém não acreditaria. - Louis murmurou e Harry riu concordando, deixando a cena mais bonita ainda com suas covinhas dando o ar da graça, profundas e lindas.

\- Você mesmo assim está me devendo uma lap dance, garoto francês. - Harry lembrou ao sentir Louis entrelaçar as pernas nas suas.

Em resposta o francês riu e concordou vagarosamente, vendo Harry aos poucos se entregar ao sono pesado com Taylor já dormindo em seu peitoral.

**xx**

O empresário acordou o que pareciam segundos depois com a claridade cegando-o mesmo com os olhos ainda fechados, lembrando mentalmente que ele deveria comprar cortinas grossas para evitar isso. Mas a claridade fora somente _um_ dos fatores que o fizeram acordar.

Taylor e Louis _cantando_ foram o outro.

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando o namorado e o filho em pé no chão com a televisão ligada em algo super idiota que é óbvio que Louis sabe a música inteira.

\- Barney nos ensina muitos jogos divertidos... O ABC, o 123 também são seus amigos! Barney quando vem brincar trás muita alegria, você poderá também viver essa magia! - Louis cantou/ _gritou_ até a batida no final e Harry queria jogar o travesseiro em sua cara ou jogá-lo da janela.

Taylor dançava como um pequeno bonequinho e quando a música terminou seu rosto feliz se tornou transtornado, indo agarrar na perna de Louis que tinha o controle na mão.

\- ' _Sponja 'adada,_ dadee! - Ele pediu olhando entre Louis e a televisão, assistindo o pai procurar bob esponja na programação.

\- Não está passando Bob Esponja agora, Tee. - Louis disse fazendo biquinho e baby Taylor olhou para a televisão novamente sem entender muita coisa.

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou, tentando voltar a dormir, mas falhando quando o namorado achou Bob Esponja nas gravações. Com um olho aberto e o outro fechado o empresário assistiu os dois voltarem para a cantoria.

\- _Ponja_ , dadee! _Ponja 'adada!_

\- Vocês já terminaram? - Harry grunhiu enquanto o Bob Esponja rolava pela tela, Louis e Taylor gritavam como se não existissem mais pessoas na terra, só os dois.

Louis olhou quase assustado, mas sorriu ao ver o namorado acordado perdido no edredom e lençóis, o cheiro de Taylor misturado ao de seu francês por todos os lados.

\- Bom dia, amor! Hey Tee, papa acordou! - Louis anunciou colocando Taylor em cima da cama, assistindo o filho correr até onde Harry afundava a cabeça.

\- Papa não acordou, acordaram o papa. - Harry disse revirando os olhos e Taylor sorriu pouco se importando com o sono alheio, subindo em seu peitoral. - Bom dia filho.

\- ' _Sponja_ \- Taylor apontou a televisão e Harry sorriu tirando a outra metade do rosto que afundava nos travesseiros.

\- Bob esponja calça quadrada? Dadee colocou para você assistir? - Harry disse beijando os cabelos cheirosos e olhando para Louis em seguida.

\- Ele acordou mordendo minhas costas então você está no lucro. - Louis disse sorrindo e vindo até o lado da cama para tirar Taylor de cima de Harry. - Agora que papa acordou é hora de tomar café da manhã, Tee. Vem.

Taylor tinha outros planos e tentou se jogar no pai novamente, as mãos de Louis firmes em sua barriga para impedi-lo.

\- Hora do cereal, Tay! - Harry disse rindo e sentando na cama, os cabelos bagunçados e longos fazendo Louis estremecer visivelmente. - Bom dia meu amor.

\- Bom dia... _Dieu_ , eu amo seu cabelo. - Louis murmurou se aproximando e entrelaçando os dedos onde ele queria que ficassem nos cachos do namorado.

\- Eu queria te falar uma coisa desde terça-feira, mas você iria passar a semana inteira enchendo meu saco então resolvi dizer só agora mesmo... Confirmei nossa presença em um jantar hoje à noite com alguns empresários realizado por um amigo de meu pai, as roupas estão em um cabide aqui na ponta do closet e chegaram ontem, vamos deixar Tee com sua mãe e as garotas. - Harry ia dizendo devagar quase com medo de apanhar, o fato de Taylor ser um bebê consideravelmente pesado ajuda Styles a ficar com menos medo de uma reação violenta. - Não quero uma palavra sobre isso, só quero você pronto para ir às nove.

\- Então você me avisa _hoje_ que temos um jantar _hoje_ no meio de empresários velhos, ricos e chatos? Achou que eu não ia te "encher o saco" por isso?

\- Eu sei que você vai, mas fica mais fácil aguentar só hoje do que a semana inteira. - Harry disse sorrindo da forma mais filha da puta possível e Louis bufou enquanto o assistia levantar e pegar Taylor no colo. - Cereal para este homenzinho!

Taylor gargalhou com as cócegas que Harry fazia em sua barriga, jogando a cabeça para trás e esticando a mão para Louis ajudá-lo.

O francês pediu um segundo e enquanto Harry ia até a cozinha ele fora ver as roupas, os olhos chegando a arder ao ver os dois cabides segurando-as. A de Harry era uma camiseta branca de gola alta extremamente bonita com um blazer maravilhoso preto e como Louis não é idiota nem nada ele sabe que também fora extremamente caro.

Com um suspiro gigante Louis preferiu nem ver a sua, fechando o closet e saindo de perto.

**xx**

Depois de um dia inteiro jogado no tapete da sala com Taylor, Louis tem certeza ter aprendido todas as músicas do Hi-5 e gravado todo rosto de Harry somente com seus dedos roçando o local o dia todo. Fora um domingo ótimo.

Até Harry mandá-lo tomar banho ou eles se atrasariam.

Agora o médico está encarando a própria roupa no espelho do banheiro por no mínimo dez minutos.

É como se alguém soubesse exatamente onde deveria apertar e soltar, Louis parecia ter sido feito para estar dentro da droga da roupa. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, não sabia escolher se preferia se enforcar com a gola alta de sua camiseta preta ou enforcar Harry com a gola alta da camiseta branca dele.

Harry havia ido usar o banheiro do quarto de hóspedes depois do francês o colocar para fora do banheiro do próprio quarto. Louis bem sabe o que aconteceria se os dois permanecessem no mesmo lugar.

O casal haviam discutido sobre chamar uma colega de Harry e Gemma chamada Lou Teasdale para arrumar o cabelo dos dois, e Louis se arrependeu na hora de começar a secar o cabelo sozinho, dando seu melhor para ficar apresentável e duas vezes parando tudo para gritar um palavrão sozinho no banheiro trancado.

Ele odeia Harry e todos os empresários que estarão nesse jantar.

\- Louis, tudo bem? - A voz de Harry soou calma depois de praticamente duas horas dentro do banheiro, dez minutos somente olhando o próprio reflexo. - Você não fugiu pela janelinha nem nada disso, fugiu?

\- Eu deveria? - Louis perguntou dando um último suspiro e admitindo mentalmente que ele estava bonito. Dieu, ele nunca se sentiu tão poderoso usando nada na vida como agora nessa roupa.

\- Não... Eu acho... - Harry murmurou incerto e Louis sorriu destrancando a porta e pronto para bater no namorado se ele desse uma palavra errada sobre a situação.

Bom, Louis até pensara em ser a pessoa do casal que iria fingir estar rindo das roupas caras e do jantar idiota, mas ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria falar depois de abrir a porta e encontrar Harry tocando em algo no celular ali perto.

Louis queria enforcá-lo.

E depois jogá-lo na cama.

\- Oh _Dieu_... Harry... - Louis praticamente choramingou se aproximando do namorado que também não estava muito melhor que ele, os olhos brilhando e a mente provavelmente beirando o desespero. - Me fode...

\- Se eu soubesse que você iria ficar _assim_ teria pedido para Caroline achar algo feio ou menos... Gostoso. - Harry murmurou colocando o celular no bolso e deixando Louis enrolar os dedos em seu cabelo. - _Porra_ , Lou.

\- Eu sinto que isso é alguma cilada sua. Você está planejando algo. Vamos fazer alguma versão Louis e Harry da música Partition? - Louis perguntou roçando os lábios na garganta do empresário, sentindo-o engolir seco. - Ou você realmente quer me enlouquecer no meio de homens chatos e ricos?

\- Não comece.

\- O que? - Louis fingiu inocencia, se afastando e dando um sorriso. - Minha bunda nunca esteve em algo tão caro, você vai me pagar Styles.

\- Sua aversão por coisas caras me irrita. - Harry deu somente um passo para frente e estava novamente perto do namorado, os dedos fechando com força em sua cintura. - Aceite calado, sua bunda nunca esteve tão bonita coberta em algo como hoje.

\- Ou você nos leva logo para esse jantar idiota ou eu vou te jogar nessa cama e nós não vamos sair dela tão cedo. - Louis grunhiu tirando as mãos de sua cintura e dando um passo para longe novamente.

Harry suspirou audivelmente e saiu do quarto para pegar Taylor que já dormia. Louis ajudou pegando as carteiras, chaves do carro e a pequena bolsa do filho antes de segui-los escada abaixo.

Taylor no caminho acordou, mas dormiu novamente com o ronco do motor então quando eles chegaram na casa de Jay o bebê estava em sono profundo assim como Amy, Anne, Phoebe e Daisy jogadas na cama improvisada que Mark fizera para deixá-las assistindo filme na sala.

Jay passara quase dez minutos falando sobre como o casal estava lindo e tirando fotos, arrumando algumas merchas do cabelo de Louis e beijando sua testa ao ouvi-lo se despedir.

Harry permaneceu calado no caminho todo, Louis impressionado por ele estar dirigindo e não ter pedido para Peter trazê-los. Quando eles chegaram no local o empresário continuava em silêncio, entrelaçando os dedos dos dois firmemente ao dar a chave do seu carro para o rapaz que os cumprimentou educado. Tudo o que Louis conseguia ver eram flashes e ouvir pessoas conversando alto na entrada.

\- Tudo bem? - Harry perguntou conduzindo os dois para o meio do furacão, os dedos fazendo círculos contra a mão de Louis de forma distraída.

Louis como resposta somente balançou a cabeça e continuou a andar um pouco mais atrás que ele, vendo alguns rostos familiares das várias reuniões da StandU2C com alguns deles. Harry parou ao lado de Simon Cowell, sorrindo e o cumprimentando educado.

\- Simon, este é meu namorado Louis Tomlinson. - Harry apresentou e Louis se sentia quase uma gelatina ao aceitar o aperto de mão de uma pessoa tão... Famosa.

\- Muito prazer, Louis. - Cowell disse sorrindo e apresentando a mulher logo em seguida para os dois. A moça parecia tão perdida quanto Tomlinson, mas quieta e sorridente.

Eles ainda não haviam feito isso, alguns jantares iguais à esse Harry havia recusado o convite ou vindo sozinho com Niall e Liam, mas agora sua mão segurava a cintura de Louis firmemente enquanto milhares de fotos eram tiradas antes do casal poder entrar no restaurante.

O lugar é maravilhoso. Tudo parecia brilhar duplamente e até os garçons usavam smoking, rodando com vinhos caros e petiscos que Louis, para ser sincero, nunca ouvira falar na vida.

Harry o apresentou para vários homens, alguns seus colegas de trabalho durante vários anos que pareciam genuínamente felizes por Styles ter encontrado alguém. Finalmente. Louis sabia quais eram mais chegados do namorado quando eles perguntavam sobre Amelie e Taylor.

Eles tiveram que passar boa parte da noite ao lado de Des e a única coisa boa é que Anne também estava lá sorrindo e conversando com Louis, o distraíndo das piadas sem graça de pessoas sem graça e comentários inúteis que não mudariam nada em sua vida.

Harry não conversava muito com ninguém, mas sorria quando era suposto para rir e comentava parecendo entender o que todos falavam.

Bom, Louis estava _feliz_. Ele estava sendo apresentado para pessoas importantes como acompanhante de Harry, a mão firmemente entrelaçada na do namorado para quem quisesse ver. Era ótimo acompanhá-lo em eventos menores e neste não fora diferente. Louis se sentia nas nuvens por saber que Harry tinha orgulho de apresentá-lo. Valia até à pena ter vindo para o meio desses senhores milionários esquisitos.

Quando chegara a hora da sobremesa Harry pediu licença para os que dividiam a mesa, puxando Louis com ele para fora da mesa em direção aos elevadores do local.

\- Para onde vamos? - Louis murmurou tentando chamar atenção de Harry que sorria e acenava educado para alguns outros empresários.

\- Ficar sozinhos. - Harry respondeu sorrindo e beijando a testa de Louis enquanto eles esperavam o elevador.

O restaurante tem alguns andares e Louis observou eles estarem indo para o último. Harry não falou nada enquanto Londres noturna entrava em sua visão pelo vidro do elevador pequeno, Louis também não atreveu à abrir a boca.

Quando as portas abriram eles estavam em uma outra parte do restaurante também com janelas amplas de todos os lados, dando uma visão bonita dos arredores e das luzes lá fora. Louis sentia sua mão começar a suar enquanto seguia Harry, olhando as cadeiras e meses arrumadas porem vazias, somente uma no centro do local iluminada com duas velas grandes e taças de vinho ao lado.

Louis não sabia até que ponto Harry quis dizer com o " _ficar sozinhos_ ", mas permaneceu calado assistindo o namorado sentar na cadeira à sua frente depois de puxar a outra para que ele sentasse.

\- Harry... - Ele tentou chamar, mas Harry levantou um dedo pedindo um minuto e Louis voltou a ficar calado, olhando para onde um garçom de smoking chegava com uma bandeja.

O homem colocou um vinho na mesa e em seguida uma bandeja, abrindo a espécie de tampa em um movimento rápido e saindo logo em seguida.

Os olhos de Louis passaram talvez três segundos encarando a caixinha vermelha de veludo em sua frente antes de voltar para encarar Harry que tinha o maior sorriso que ele já vira na vida. 


	27. Choix

Harry assistiu Louis olhar em volta parecendo checar o território e o garçom já havia desaparecido no escuro, provavelmente voltando para os andares abaixo. Quando o francês certificou de que ninguém estava ali para testemunhar rapidamente levantou de sua cadeira e fora sentar no colo do namorado, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e os lábios tremendo.

\- Talvez você ache que isso é apressar um pouco as coisas, mas… - Harry murmurou tocando o nariz no queixo e nos lábios de Louis que parecia à beira de uma crise. - Eu quero que você aceite ser meu noivo, Louis.

Harry então lembrou como até agora todos os pedidos foram feitos por _ele_ , que sempre ele é quem espera Louis dar uma resposta. E sinceramente nada paga a sensação gostosa estremecendo seu corpo enquanto o francês pensa alguns segundos em qual a melhor forma de responder. Harry é viciado na sensação quente e levemente assustadora que se apossa de seus ossos na expectativa das próximas palavras. Palavras sempre boas, Louis nunca falha em fazer o empresário derreter contra sua voz e suas frases. Harry o queria para sempre.

Louis deixou uma lágrima molhar o nariz de Harry que ainda roçava seu rosto antes de se inclinar e puxar os lábios do namorado entre os seus dentes. Styles conseguia sentir o coração acelerado pulsar contra o seu peitoral, conseguia sentir a respiração descompensada arrepiar seu corpo e tudo o que ele queria era Louis mais perto. Louis, Louis, Louis.

\- O que eu mais quero é poder te chamar de noivo, Harry. _Dieu,_ eu te amo tanto… - Louis soluçou finalmente pressionando os lábios contra os de Harry que tentava corresponder o beijo da melhor forma possível já que não conseguia parar de sorrir.

\- Droga, Lou… - Harry grunhiu apertando sua cintura e abrindo os olhos para assistir as bochechas vermelhas, as pálpebras fechadas e os longos cílios do namorado tão perto, tão íntimo. Bom, não mais namorado, _noivo_. - Eu te quero para sempre.

\- Eu não tenho certeza se existirá alguma coisa na nossa vida que eu irei recusar, vinda de você. - Louis murmurou entre os selinhos quentes, longos em meio à outros mais curtos e barulhentos, com tantos sentimentos envolvidos que todas as vezes que os lábios do francês o tocavam, Harry sentia nas pontas dos dedos das mãos até as do pé. - Para você é sempre sim, Hazz… _Oui_ …

\- Você deveria parar de me distraír e deixar eu pôr o anel em seu dedo. - Harry murmurou em meio à outro beijo, olhando a caixinha momentaneamente esquecida em cima da mesa. Louis sorriu e esticou o braço para pegá-la.

\- Se um dia em morrer de um ataque, o culpado será você Harry. Dê ao homem um aviso. - Louis disse sorrindo e o empresário somente sorriu de ladinho em resposta. _O Sorriso_.

Harry ficou calado observando a reação de Louis ao abrir a caixinha de veludo. Lá dentro haviam duas alianças de tamanhos diferentes, Styles passara um bom tempo escolhendo as que mais pareciam com os dois.

A de Louis estava por cima, menor e mais fina com os detalhes suaves. Harry havia ficado perplexo ao vê-la, parecia tão delicada quanto a voz de Louis, elegante como as curvas de seu corpo, perfeita como ele inteiro.

Abaixo a de Harry um pouco mais grossa, mas tão elegante quanto a que ele escolhera para o médico, os detalhes adornando boa parte e a outra lisa e simples. Harry gostara tanto quanto gostara da mais fina, ela em seu dedo o deixa tão… _Compromissado_. Styles ama essa palavra, ele ama _Louis_.

Louis murmurava baixinho palavras em francês que Harry não conseguia entender direito, os olhos azuis brilhavam fixos nos dois anéis e dois de seus dedos estavam encostados contra seus lábios lubrificados e vermelhos. Harry não conseguia se imaginar com outra pessoa nunca mais, Tomlinson era dono de todas as partes de seu corpo, de todos os seus pensamentos, dele por inteiro.

\- São… _Maravilhosas_ … - Ele soluçou tocando delicamente os dedos que estavam nos lábios em uma das alianças; de Harry. Com cuidado Louis tirou-a da caixinha e aproximou de seu rosto para observa-la de perto, parecendo não acreditar em nada. Harry não acreditava que alguém pudesse ser tão bonito.

Seus dedos da mão vaga criava círculos no dedo anelar de Harry, subindo até brincar com sua unha e descendo novamente até a junta. O francês tinha a respiração tão acelerada que Harry estava hipnotizado olhando seus ombros subirem e descerem.

\- Eu posso…? - Louis perguntou gesticulando vagamente entre a aliança e os dedos de Harry que assentiu tão rápido que sua cabeça doera. Tomlinson sorriu e baixou a aliança, colocando devagar no anelar da mão direita do noivo.

Harry fez o mesmo com a outra aliança, deslizando pelo anelar fino de Louis que apertou sua mão logo em seguida, dando uma visão maravilhosa de como os dois se encaixam.

\- É maravilhoso. _Je t'aime_ , Harold. - Louis disse e Harry sorriu, beijando sua testa e seus lábios em seguida.

Quando o francês se afastou um pouco mais, Styles conseguiu colocar vinho em uma das taças e assistir Tomlinson lubrificar os lábios com o líquido antes de puxá-lo para um beijo.

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo, bebendo vinho, sorrindo, conversando, roubando beijos e admirando as próprias mãos. Quando Harry ligou para Peter vir buscá-los eles já haviam acabado com uma garrafa de vinho e metade de outra, rindo como bobões, felicidade transbordando pelos poros.

Peter tentava não sorrir quando Louis mostrou sua aliança, dizendo que queria chorar pois sua mão estava menos leve e linda. Harry estava um pouco menos bêbado e tentou colocá-lo no carro antes de alguém tirar fotos, agradecendo Peter e mandando mensagem para a mãe avisando que eles já estavam indo para casa.

Harry havia esquecido que eles estariam sozinhos em casa por alguns minutos então quando a realização o atingiu seu corpo parecia em chamas e suas mãos queriam estar em todas as partes do corpo do médico ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de uma noite inteira tendo que se conter, não pular no colo um do outro, não deixar Louis morder seu pescoço ou agarrar suas coxas, a última coisa que Harry queria eram preliminares. Os dois caíram na cama já totalmente sem roupas, as alianças brilhando com a luz atravessando as janelas, os corpos sem tecido algum para impedir toques quentes, apressados, excitados e até brutos.

O casal passara metade da noite desta forma, desesperados em tocar um ao outro, desesperados em sentir o corpo estremecer com o gelado da nova adição à seus dedos, totalmente desesperados um pelo outro. Harry tinha suas mãos grandes em todas as partes de Louis que gemia e se ocupava com mordidas fortes e chupões dolorosos na pele alva do noivo. A luz que atravessava as grandes janelas aos poucos transformavam o quarto, deixando tudo em sombras e baixa iluminação à medida que a madrugada prosseguia. Harry não sabe dizer quantas vezes ele já havia se permitido afundar no prazer quando cravou os joelhos na cama e encarou o francês em baixo de si, controlando mais um orgasmo enquanto Louis se movia um pouco e colocava o pênis de Harry incrivelmente mais fundo dentro de si.

\- Você é meu… - Harry murmurou parecendo encantado, a voz não passava de sussurros, mas alta dentro do quarto silencioso só preenchido por gemidos baixos e ofegos de Louis.

Seus dedos desceram e subiram pelo estômago do francês, encarando-o como se o homem fosse a coisa mais preciosa que ele já vira, agarrando e massageando sua pele enquanto Louis se mexia um pouco, balançando o próprio corpo para dentro e para fora de Harry.

Alguns sons guturais escaparam pelos lábios de Styles, inchados por terem sido mordidos a noite toda, quando o noivo o puxou para perto e mudou o angulo. Logo os lábios de Louis estavam contra o pescoço e o maxilar do maior, ofegando e gemendo ao rebolar com mais vontade e puxar Harry para mais perto de outro orgasmo.

\- _Mon Dieu_... - Louis gemeu contra a orelha de Styles, os dedos grandes e fortes do maior apertando sua cintura com uma força absurda ao ouvir a voz acabada de Tomlinson, o calor aumentando cada vez mais assim como a vontade de gozar estremecendo as costas de Harry. - _Tu es ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir…_

Harry segurou em sua cintura firmemente, estocando devagar e com força, assistindo o corpo do francês ser jogado para cima com a intensidade e seus olhos azuis fixados por um tempo em seu rosto franzido e concentrado em estocar e não gozar ainda, prolongando a sensação. Depois de duas estocadas fortes, Louis desistiu e fechou os olhos, gemendo contra a bochecha de Harry que sentia as coxas grossas roçarem quentes as laterais de seu corpo.

\- _Tu es parfait pour moi…_ \- Louis gemeu cravando as unhas curtas na cintura de Harry para puxá-lo e tentar um ritmo mais rápido, começando a ficar impaciente e extremamente sensível.

Styles se endireitou um pouco mais e pôde assistir seu pênis desaparecendo dentro da entrada quente e extremamente molhada do francês. Ele já havia lubrificado tanto o local durante a noite toda que a bunda inteira de Louis estava molhada e escorregadia, macia contra os dedos de Harry que desceram da cintura do médico até as nádegas, acariciando e sentir o local flexionar todas as vezes que o menor jogava o corpo para foder a própria entrada contra seu pau.

\- Hey, devagar, devagar… - Harry grunhiu parando de agarrar a bunda de Louis para segurar firme em sua cintura, o afundando de volta nos lençóis e o mantendo quieto, ofegando graças a outra tentativa de parar a sensação intensa de prazer.

Louis em resposta praticamente rosnou, a cabeça tombando nos milhares de travesseiros e permitindo Harry observá-lo cada vez melhor. Observar como seu cabelo estava longo comparando a praticamente um ano atrás quando eles se viram a primeira vez, admirar suas bochechas extremamente vermelhas assim como seu pescoço e peitoral, admirar também seus olhos azuis e como seu corpo ficava lindo e sensual sob a luz fraca e as sombras. Harry queria passar a vida inteira dessa forma, mergulhado na sensação de intimidade e simulação da existência de dois corpos em um. A única coisa que separava Harry da sensação de estar flutuando em uma nuvem era a aliança roçando seu corpo, o arrepiando por inteiro.

Styles cravou os joelhos na cama e continuou a encarar Louis, o mais novo permitindo ele ter seu tempo e deixando-o acariciar seu peitoral, seu estômago, sua v line e finalmente seu pênis momentaneamente esquecido. Harry sorriu e Louis já praticamente choramingava antes mesmo dele estar de fato removendo o pau de sua entrada.

Harry usou suas mãos gigantes para puxar o noivo e deitar onde o francês estava anteriormente, em seguida cravando as mãos na cintura acentuada de Louis para puxá-lo novamente, desta vez até o Tomlinson estar sentado em seu peitoral.

\- Eu quero que você foda a minha boca. - Harry disse decidido, tentando esquecer como seu membro pulsava e contorcia toda sua virilha em um pedido de atenção novamente. Seus braços fortes dobraram até ele ter as mãos cheias da bunda e das coxas do noivo, apertando para incentivar Louis a se aproximar um pouco mais. - Vamos lá, Lou...

Parecia sonho assistir Louis deste angulo, seu maxilar travado e anguloso faziam as pernas de Harry estremecerem e seu pênis pulsar outra rajada de excitação misturada à dor. As curvas de seu corpo delicadas e sensuais, as coxas rodeando as laterais do rosto de Styles e seus olhos encarando de cima. _Seus_ _olhos_.

\- Oh _oui_... - Louis derreteu contra Harry e seus dedos, aproximando o pênis das bochechas do empresário até estar tocando-as com um quase sorriso nos lábios. Filho da puta.

Harry esperou alguns segundos o francês abrir os olhos e assim que o fez, lentamente ele mordeu os lábios, também sorrindo e lubrificando-os com a ponta molhada da língua. Louis fechou os olhos falando um palavrão baixinho e se masturbando com uma movimentação rápida nos punhos, sujando propositalmente ambas as bochechas de Harry com o pré-gozo descendo o membro até seus lábios onde Styles passou a língua vagarosamente, sorrindo satisfeito com a reação desesperada de Louis ao movimento.

O empresário que, sozinho, tivera que puxar a bunda do francês para frente até conseguir colocar os lábios em sua glande, chupando-a com força e levantando a cabeça para conseguir colocar um pouco mais na boca. Louis puxou o ar em um barulho alto entre os dentes, a mão ainda segurando o pênis como se estivesse o guiando para dentro da entrada de Harry, não sua boca.

Em alguns minutos Harry estava praticamente grunhindo por mais e Louis parecia relutante, visivelmente segurando o orgasmos e várias vezes tirando o pênis da boca de Styles achando que não conseguiria segurar.

Harry revirou os olhos e contornou as nádegas de Louis com as mãos, os dedos facilmente encontrando sua entrada enquanto o noivo colocava o pau em sua boca novamente, estocando algumas vezes e finalmente perdendo o receio ao sentir Styles introduzir com força e de uma vez só um dedo em sua entrada molhada e apertada.

Da forma como o empresário queria. Louis sempre tinha medo e cuidado na hora de deixar Styles lhe fazer um boquete por conta das várias complicações respiratórias e faltas de ar  graças à asma. Mas Harry agora estava se sentindo _perfeito_. _Ótimo. Maravilhoso_. Ele sentia como se pudesse passar o resto da noite e a manhã inteira transando, prolongando os orgasmos, prologando a sensação de ter Louis.

\- Droga… - Louis gemeu assistindo Harry engolir seu pênis, sugando as bochechas e enrolando a língua contra o membro pesado, seus olhos fechados e tentando concentrar em movimentar a cabeça contra as estocadas leves de Louis, esquecendo de seu próprio pênis grosso e extremamente excitado clamando por atenção. - Droga eu vou gozar Hazz, pare, amor pare…

Com um barulho audível Styles tirou os lábios do membro de Louis, sorrindo ofegante ao observá-lo sem ar, completamente acabado e gemendo enquanto se masturbava com força e agilidade, o punho parecendo voar com a mão envolta em sua ereção.

Quando os olhos azuis se concentraram novamente e fixaram-se nos verdes, Harry não teve tempo nem de piscar antes de estar sendo sentado e sentindo as coxas pesadas e quentes contra seu colo. Louis tinha uma mão segura em seu pênis — Que pulsava tanto que Harry achava possível não ter mais sangue em lugar nenhum do corpo, só _ali_ — enquanto guiava a glande até sua entrada, sentando em um movimento rápido e conseguindo deixar os dois sem fôlego novamente.

Harry não conseguia falar nada, nem sequer palavrões enquanto assistia o francês cravar os joelhos na cama e se erguer com seu pau ainda sendo envelopado pelo calor e aperto, subindo e descendo rápido e facilmente ajuda de todo o lubrificante e pré gozo de Harry.

Tomlinson sabia melhor do que ninguém como trabalhar as pernas então Harry várias vezes praticamente caía de volta na cama sendo consumido pelo prazer, só ficando sentado por ter os braços de Louis agarrados em seu corpo procurando por um suporte enquanto cavalgava em seu pau e fazia pequenos círculos em forma de 8 quando sentia que Harry estava totalmente dentro dele, surrando a própria próstata no pênis do noivo, perseguindo desesperado seu ápice, praticamente usando Styles. E o empresário _adora_ isso.

As duas mãos gigantes de Harry se posicionaram na cintura de Louis ao perceber ele perdendo o ritmo e ficando desesperado com o passar dos minutos, jogando os quadris para cima, ajudando no movimento e a foder a próstata do francês que praticamente gritava e não conseguia mais manter ritmo algum, subindo e descendo desesperado, clamando por um orgasmo.

Louis alcançou seu ápice com um grito estrangulado, mordendo Harry e cravando as unhas em suas costas, implorando para o noivo gozar dentro dele, implorando para ele continuar mais rápido enquanto Styles sentia o sangue pulsar em seu ouvido, deixar as pontas de seus dedos dormentes e seus pés se contorcendo contra a cama, chegando ao orgasmo com um grunido enquanto sentia seu gozo preencher Louis e a sensação de prazer preencher seu corpo e mente, caindo na cama sem sentir mais nada.

Os dois ficaram sem falar absolutamente nada por talvez cinco minuto, Louis tocando lentamente tudo o que conseguia da lateral do corpo do maior que não tinha certeza ainda saber falar, pequenos beijos plantados em seu peitoral largo.

\- Eu quero você para sempre Louis. Eu falei sério.

**xx**

Lembrar que era segunda assim que Harry abrira os olhos não fora fácil, mas ele precisa pegar três pessoinhas na casa de Jay e se arrumar para trabalhar. Trabalhar, merda.

Louis não estava do seu lado como normalmente, com os braços jogados para todos os lados e as pernas entrelaças nas de Harry. Isso fora motivo o suficiente para tirar Styles da nuvem sexual em que ele estava preso, do pequeno transe prazeroso que sua mente afundava juntamente com sua cabeça nos travesseiros incrivelmente macios.

Sem querer assustar a pobre Marta que já tem _muita_ bagagem nas costas desde que Louis virara seu namorado, Harry colocou calças de moletom antes de sair do quarto.

Ainda era bestialmente cedo, humano nenhum deveria acordar essa hora então que merdas Louis estava fazendo fora da cama?

Harry avistou pelas janelas da cozinha Marta organizando a área externa e a claridade suave que entrava por todos os lados da casa era extremamente gostosa, o frio ainda presente e as nuvens incrivelmente brancas anunciando que talvez hoje fosse um dia de sorte e Londres fosse ficar clara ao invés de grossas nuvens escuras e sereno o dia todo.

Harry já iria perguntar se Marta saberia onde Louis havia se enfiado quando ouviu a porta abrir e a voz suave do noivo ecoar pelo local.

\- Você pode colocá-las no quarto, Peter? Ainda está cedo… - Louis murmurou e Harry saiu da cozinha meio confuso até ver Louis com Taylor dormindo profundamente em seu colo e Peter carregando em seus braços gigantes Amelie de um lado e Anne do outro, também adormecidas. - Bom dia, amor.

\- Hey… - Styles murmurou com medo de falar alto demais e acordar alguém, observando Louis colocar a chaves de seu carro na mesinha de entrada, sorrindo de uma forma que Harry não sabia dizer se era “ _Peguei seu carro mesmo, o que você vai fazer sobre isso?”_ , “ _Acordei mais cedo que você, afinal uma vez no ano não custa nada”_ ou “ _bom dia, amor”._ Qualquer que fosse não parecia sincero.

\- Porque não me chamou para ir com você? Tudo bem na sua casa? - Harry perguntou e ele não conseguia ver os olhos de Louis escondidos atrás do ray ban, isso acabava o deixando ansioso.

\- Yep. Mamãe faltou morrer ao ver o anel e eu tive que fazer ameaças para ela me deixar voltar para casa. - Louis disse sorrindo torto novamente e gesticulando para Taylor. - Eu vou colocar ele na cama… Jay disse que foi difícil fazer o Tee dormir então talvez fosse melhor não levar ele para creche hoje…

\- Tudo bem… - Harry murmurou brincando com o cós da calça moletom, sentindo a própria pele e suspirando ao ver Louis se afastar sem falar mais nada. - Louis?

\- Yeah?

\- Sua mãe te ligou? Ou Mark?

\- Não…

\- Então qual motivo de você ter acordado tão cedo? - Harry se aproximou assistindo Taylor se mexer no sono e suspirar, as bochechas grandes fazendo o papai reprimir a vontade de morder.

\- Recebi uma ligação do hospital e querem falar comigo daqui duas horas. Não me disseram o motivo, mas não é grave. Eu só não consegui dormir de novo nem quis te acordar, você é tão bonito dormindo, Hazz. - Ele explicou sem tirar os óculos, sorrindo novamente. - Podemos tomar banho juntos?

\- Yeah… - Harry respondeu pronto para outra pergunta, interrompido pela aproximação de Peter.

\- Mais alguma coisa, senhor? - O homem perguntou, sorrindo educado para Harry, tentando não fazer o fato de estar vendo seu patrão sem camisa uma situação extremamente estranha. - Bom dia, senhor Styles.

\- Isso é tudo Peter, muito obrigado. - Louis murmurou sorrindo pela milésima vez, continuando a subir as escadas sem Harry.

\- Bom dia… - Harry desejou de volta distraído, sorrindo vagarosamente antes de continuar a subir atrás do noivo e do filho.

Ele checou as gêmeas que dormiam nas camas separadas já que ninguém juntara, os cabelos jogados por todos os lados e ainda de pijamas, Anne não tinha o bibi ma boca. Harry fechou as longas cortinas, diminuindo a claridade antes de voltar para o corredor e encontrar Louis saindo do quarto de Tay.

\- Hey Lou… - Styles chamou e o francês se aproximou com os óculos na mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos cachos perto da nuca do maior e parando por um momento para observá-lo enquanto o empresário procurava palavras certas. - Você sabe que não guardamos segredos um do o outro, não sabe?

\- Eu sei... - Louis murmurou em resposta, suspirando e dando à Harry a confirmação que ele precisava.

Sem pressionar o médico a nada, Styles assentiu para si mesmo e virou no corredor, voltando para o quarto para tomar banho e ouvindo em algum momento Louis entrar novamente nele antes do local ficar em silêncio.

**xx**

\- Hazz? - Gemma chamou assim que viu o irmão se balançar esperando o café terminar de ser feito, o empresário inalando o aroma gostoso que o local ficava.

\- Quer um, Gems? - Harry perguntou observando a cidade pelo vidro, tentando passar tudo o que ele ainda tinha para resolver antes de poder ir buscar Amy e Anne na escolinha.

\- Na verdade eu fico com esse… - Gemma disse sorrindo e pegando o café das mãos do irmão que o havia acabado de pegar. - E você vai encontrar Zayn na cafeteria do sétimo andar. Ele estava lá com o Niall e o Liam agora pouco, mas os dois tinham que voltar a trabalhar.

\- E o que ele está fazendo aqui?

\- Não faço ideia, irmão. Mas você tem quinze minutos para cumprimentar o melhor amigo do seu _noivo_. Não ache que eu não sei de nada. Eu sei de tudo. - Gemma disse super contraditória, rindo com a própria bobagem antes de se afastar com o café.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas foi até a cafeteria do sétimo andar, conversando vagarosamente com um funcionário enquanto esperava o elevador chegar ao andar. Zayn estava em uma das mesas afastadas, ao lado do vidro admirando a cidade e lentamente tomando um café, extremamente bonito como sempre. Seus olhos arregalaram ao ver Harry se aproximando e sentando, mas ele logo se compôs e sorriu.

\- Boa tarde, senhor Styles. - O médico disse em um tom leve, diferente de como seus olhos estavam. Harry é ótimo em interpretar as pessoas, acredite.

\- Boa tarde, senhor Malik. - Harry respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha. - O que leva sua ilustre presença em meu palácio?

\- Eu vim te procurar, Haz. Precisamos conversar. - Ele murmurou desta vez sério e Harry já sabia muito da vida, se preparando para a bomba.

\- Ele fica com a casa e os carros, eu fico com as crianças. - Harry brincou e Zayn até riu um pouco, revirando os olhos castanhos e oferencendo seu café para o empresário.

\- Eu estava tentando criar uma certeza coragem para ir até lá em cima e conversar com você sobre isso. - Zayn admitiu terminando o café e Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas de novo, desta vez totalmente sério.

\- Matty fez alguma coisa? Você quer que eu contrate pessoas para matar ele? Olha, eu posso fazer isso ago—

\- Harry. - Zayn disse batendo em seu braço esticado na mesa. - Eu falo _sério_.

\- Vamos subir para o escritório então, estou com uma leva impressão de que um dos dois vai acabar quebrando algo e se você quebrar da minha sala eu deixo de graça por nós sermos amigos.

Zayn revirou os olhos novamente, mas sorriu e concordou. Eles pediram outro café para Malik e um para Harry, esperando e pegando o elevador até o andar da sala de Styles. Gemma sorriu e acenou para o amigo antes dos dois sumirem de sua visão no corredor e entrarem na sala, Harry gesticulando a cadeira para o amigo sentar.

\- Não me sinto bem sentando aqui, eu sei das suas aventuras com Louis bem demais para me sentir confortável nesse lugar. - O médico disse fingindo nojo e Harry riu.

\- Bom, nunca na cadeira que você está sentado. - Ele tentou tranquilizar e Zayn bufou. - Ok, Zee, pode jogar a bomba, esses vidros são blindados e eu já vi meus dois filhos aprenderem à andar e falar, eu aguento _qualquer_ coisa.

\- É sobre o Tommo. Eu estou aqui porque quero pedir que vocês dois conversem sobre isso, que você tente olhar por todos os lados antes de dizer o que Louis deve fazer, afinal ele me disse que o que você quisesse era o que valia. - Zayn disse suspirando e finalmente _disparando_. - Hoje mais cedo nós dois ganhamos propostas do diretor geral da StandUp2C para passar um ano em Los Angeles, ajudando com os projetos para abrir os nossos hospitais por lá também, primeiro ligaram e disseram que seria uma reunião sobre a ideia de levar o projeto para o U.S. e agora é real, nós ganhamos a proposta. Só basta aceitar. Ou recusar.

Harry ficou parado como se de fato uma bomba tivesse sido jogada em seu rosto, um tiro em seu peito que agora parecia quinhentos quilos mais pesado. Ele não sabia como pensar, nem como agir. Ele não sabia como responder.

\- Ele não iria me contar até o prazo vencer e ele não poder mais escolher, não ia? Ele iria esperar preencherem a vaga dele. - Harry mais pensou alto do que deixara Zayn responder, mas ainda sim o homem concordou.

\- Por isso eu vim aqui, Harry. Louis precisa aprender à dialogar e você precisa saber que ele ganhou essa chance, afinal a ideia fora tanto deles quanto nossa. Nós basicamente fundamos a StandUp2C e seria a lógica irmos juntos anunciar em outros locais. Mas isso não sou eu quem decido, eu não disse essas palavras nem para ele, isso é função de vocês dois decidirem. Agora estão _noivos_ e a família não é mais “ _minha e dele”_ , agora vocês chamam de “ _nossa_ ”.

\- Um ano, Zayn…

\- Um ano, Hazz…

\- Eu deveria ser lógico e deixá-lo ir. Isso é a carreira dele…

\- Mas essa é a família de vocês. - Zayn lembrou. - Precisam conversar sobre como fariam para manter os três em contato porque antes de vocês dois vem eles, seriam várias horas de viagem…Vocês precisam pensar nisso tudo _juntos_ , Harry. Só quero te pedir que lembre para Louis que ele continuará um profissional maravilhoso independente qual seja a escolha.

\- Eu não sei… Eu não sei o que pensar… - Harry murmurou deixando o olhar cair para seu colo, ofegando um pouco como se a sala estivesse diminuindo e esquentando, acabando o oxigênio.

\- Eu vou te deixar sozinho, bud. - Zayn disse suspirando. - Me liguem depois que conversarem. A resposta não precisa de pressa, a família de vocês que precisa de atenção. Só não vai escolher algo que os façam se arrepender, Harry. E diz pra o Lou que eu sinto muito, que ele precisa te incluir nas decisões que ele toma.

Harry se sentia à beira de lágrimas, mas por algum motivo suas mãos estavam cerradas em punhos assistindo Zayn dar as costas e ir saindo da sala.

\- Zayn?

\- Hum?

\- Ele não iria me contar mesmo, iria? - Harry repetiu a pergunta. - Ele iria recusar, depois me contaria como se não fosse nada de importante… Ele faria isso, não faria?

\- _Sim_.

\- Ele se arrependeria depois. - Harry concluiu tentando não deixar as lágrimas raivosas escorrerem para fora. - Ele se arrependeria. Eu me sentiria culpado e isso seria uma merda. Nós… Isso é uma chance única e…

\- _Sim_ …

\- Ele se arrependeria de não ter ido, não é Zayn?

\- Tanto quanto se arrependeria caso ele _aceitasse_ a proposta e isso não fosse o que _você_ queria.

**xx**

Louis chegara tarde em casa e Harry não fazia ideia de onde ele estivera, mas talvez fosse melhor pois deu tempo do empresário pensar sobre tudo, aprender a respirar direito novamente e chorar de frustração, de raiva, tristeza...

Styles estava em seu escritório sentado com as duas pernas entrelaçadas em cima do sofá de couro quando Marta entrou e avisou que Louis havia chegado, os olhos grandes e apreensivos como se achasse que Harry iria criar uma confusão pela hora.

Ele desceu e achou o noivo com as duas pequenas, sorrindo doce sentado no sofá enquanto Amy observava Anne desenhar e descrever tudo o que ela estava fazendo. Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se em Harry por alguns segundos e o sorriso continuou nos lábios, Styles sabia perfeitamente que ele estava chorando anteriormente.

\- Hey Hazz…

\- Podemos conversar? - Harry pediu baixinho, sorrindo para Amelie que lhe mandou um beijo no qual ele fingiu pegar e pôr no coração.

Louis levantou e Harry não podia ver sua expressão então continuou a observar as filhas sorridentes, a forma como as duas estavam totalmente por fora da guerra que estava acontecendo internamente nos dois pais.

Eles foram até o escritório calados e assim que Harry fechou a porta, Louis virou e deixou uma lágrima descer por sua bochecha até seu queixo, a frustração praticamente desenhada em seu rosto.

\- Eu prefiro acreditar que você iria me contar, eventualmente. - Harry começou e Louis balançou a cabeça limpando a lágrima, outra descendo rapidamente pelo outro lado de seu rosto, um espaço enorme entre os dois parecendo afundar o coração de Harry.

\- Eu _não_ iria.

\- Você não iria me contar que ganhou uma proposta para morar nos Estados Unidos ou não iria contar que já recusou ela? Eu te disse essa manhã que não guardamos segredos, você está se fingindo de surdo?

\- Eu estava evitando uma briga, afinal eu não vou então…

\- Posso saber o motivo? Uma vez na sua vida você pode abrir a mente e me contar o que merda está passando dentro dela?!

\- Eu não vou! Minha família está aqui, meus amigos, minha _vida_! Não vou largar por conta de trabalho, Harry. - Louis disse tentando controlar a voz e dando as costas para Harry.

\- Você iria se afastar um ano, isso não é largar a família. É um longo período, mas Louis—

\- Para que estamos discutindo isso ainda se você já me ouviu falar que eu não vou!

\- Eu estou tentando te fazer pensar! Usar a lógica!

\- Pare de ouvir a lógica e me diga a verdade, você não quer que eu vá, eu não quero ir.

\- Eu quero o que é melhor para você, a nossa família e a sua carreira. Nós poderíamos dar um jeito, poderíamos viajar, eu e os garotos iríamos até L.A. ou você e Anne voltariam para casa. Louis, se você está mandando eu parar de ouvir a lógica então faça o mesmo e admita que quer ir. Você quer.

\- Isso não muda o fato de eu ter noivado ontem, nem o de Taylor me chamar de pai e estar com papeladas sendo preparadas para ser oficialmente meu filho, não muda o fato de minha filha não conseguir dormir se não ouvir a porra da sua voz antes! Isso não muda a droga do fato de eu não conseguir dormir se você não estiver com as pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas! Isso é meu sonho também, Harry!

\- Estamos falando de um ano, não a vida toda! Gemma pode folgar minha agenda e alongar algumas reuniões para o mês seguinte e eu posso ir com Amelie e Taylor passar alguns dias, pare de afundar o próprio sonho pensando só na gente, Lou… Nós podemos fazer isso dar certo. Meu sonho é você, mas você feliz e não arrependido por ter perdido uma chance dessas.

\- Eu não vou ficar assim…

\- Você vai…

\- Harry, por favor, eu passei horas convencendo à mim mesmo disso, então vem você passar na minha cara. Eu me sinto egoísta. Me sinto escolhendo o trabalho em primeiro lugar—

\- Cala a boca. - Harry grunhiu passando os dedos nos olhos e deixando um suspiro trêmulo escapar, a voz embargada à beira de lágrimas. - Diga o que você quer.

\- Que isso dê certo.

\- O que você quer, Louis.

\- Droga…

\- Você pode me responder? Você sabe o que você quer?

\- Eu quero ir. E eu quero você. Eu quero que isso dê certo. - Louis murmurou não segurando mais as lágrimas e os soluços entrecortados, o rosto avermelhando e os olhos ficando em um azul incrível.

\- Eu vou ligar para Gemma, amanhã nós dois vamos até ela fazer um calendário inteiro voltado para os dias em que eu poderei viajar com Taylor e Amy. Liam e sua organização maravilhosa pode nos ajudar com todo o resto. - Harry finalizou sentindo o coração dar pontadas e parecer estar sendo apertado, finalmente se permitindo chorar também, lágrimas escorrendo para seu queixo e seu maxilar, caindo livres por todos os lados. Ele segurou Louis depois de um tempo e o puxou para seu peito, envolvendo os braços em seus ombros e permitindo o noivo abraçar seu tronco com força, quase desespero. - Tudo bem, Lou…

\- Eu sinto muito Hazz…

\- Somente _um ano_ … Um ano e tudo pode voltar para como está agora…

\- Eu sinto muito…

\- Eu quem sinto por estar te fazendo sentir ruim em escolher algo que quer, que te faz feliz. - Harry murmurou puxando seus lábios para um puxão delicado entre seus dentes, tentando fazê-los parar de tremer.

\- Eu sinto muito…

_Somente um ano._

_Um ano._


	28. Je t'aime

Harry sentia como se estivesse prestes à ter uma crise de asma, respirando com dificuldade e olhando todas as horas para Louis, checando onde o noivo estava constantemente, quase desesperado. Depois de algum tempo ele começou a perceber o próprio problema e se policiar, tentando parar com isso.

Em um dia eles conseguiram fazer a possível programação de somente dois meses, Louis teria que mostrá-la para o diretor e confirmar se as pausas e feriados estariam de acordo. Harry não falara muito, ficara assistindo calado e tentando parar de lançar olhares suplicantes para o francês. Isso é um sonho, ele não irá piorar tudo admitindo que está praticamente subindo as paredes em um pedido que seu noivo fique.

Ele _não_ irá fazer isso.

Quando ficara um pouco mais tarde naquele dia Harry pegou o carro e disse à Louis que Niall o convidara para tomar algo, fazendo a mentira direito e avisando ao cunhado para confirmar se fosse perguntado algo. Ele não foi longe, mas o primeiro estacionamento que Styles achou fora onde ele passara mais de três horas. Chorando, tentando não deixar ser engolido pela quantidade de pensamentos envolvendo o que poderia acontecer em um ano.

Desta vez ele permitiu dizer em voz alta sozinho que tudo poderia dar errado, que Louis poderia achar outra pessoa, poderia não querer um relacionamento à distância quando as coisas apertassem, talvez ele goste de Los Angeles e até resolva ficar por lá. Os pensamentos mais irracionais Harry tivera, afundando no banco do carro e pensando em tudo, em todos.

Depois ele tomara um café e esperara o rosto voltar ao normal, os olhos e nariz vermelhos aos poucos voltando a cor normal. Infelizmente o nó na garganta ainda permanecia, nada fazia a vontade de chorar mais passar.

Quando ele voltou para casa todos estavam dormindo, nem Marta ainda rodava a cozinha ou cantarolava em volta dos cômodos. Rapidamente Harry arrumou o cobertor de Anne e Amy, dando um beijo nas duas e tentando não acordá-las ao sair do quarto e ir beijar seu pequeno, admirando como Taylor estava grandão e bochechudo deitado na caminha com as barras levantadas para que ele não caísse.

Styles sorriu lembrando no dia em que essa cama foi usada pela primeira vez. Louis estava praticamente rugindo que Tee não cabia mais dentro do berço, insistindo para Harry parar de ser idiota e colocar o pequeno na cama. Mas para o empresário era como estar pulando para outra etapa, avançando novamente e admitindo seu bebê já estar um rapazinho. Ele _realmente_ colocou Taylor no berço a última vez antes de acordar e encontrá-lo na cama, Louis murmurando sonolento da porta que se o visse no berço novamente ele o quebraria.

Harry encostou a porta e foi para ser quarto, suspirando como se o peito estivesse pesado, sentindo o lábio tremer ao ver Louis dormindo jogado em praticamente a cama inteira.

Styles se aproximou e observou todos os traços do noivo claros com a luz que vinha da cidade lá fora, o rosto tranquilo e os lábios entreabertos parecendo ter o melhor sono possível, relaxado. Ele deixou um pequeno soluço escapar enquanto ia trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes, fechando as cortinas inteira e suspirando satisfeito com a escuridão que ficara.

Devagar o empresário deitou ao lado do noivo, o puxando com cuidado para perto e novamente soluçando alto demais, se encolhendo ao perceber que Louis fechara os dedos em sua cintura. Harry mordeu com força os lábios, entrelaçando suas pernas nas mais curtas e inalando profundamente o cheiro do francês, sorrindo somente ao sentir Louis beliscar sua pele.

\- Tudo bem? - O mais novo perguntou, respirando contra sua clavícula e arrepiando a pele de Harry.

\- Tudo. - Tudo _ótimo_. Nossa.

\- Se divertiu? - Louis perguntou sem saber o que mais falar, sonolento e meio grogue.

\- Não...

\- Tudo bem... - Harry não precisava nem estar acordado para saber que Louis estava procurando algo para fazê-lo sentir melhor. - Você quer uma massagem?

Bingo.

\- Não...

\- Hazz...

\- Eu não quero, amor. Obrigado...

\- Vamos, gostoso, se vire. - Louis disse ainda sonolento, mas decidido. - Eu te conheço, Styles. Eu sei o que você precisa.

Harry grunhiu, mas deu as costas para o francês, sem vontade alguma de ter se mexido e mudado a posição de suas pernas.

\- Ok... - Louis murmurou tateando suas costas, somente passando as palmas contra a pele macia de seus ombros, descendo por sua coluna inteira até perto de sua bunda.

Harry tentou relaxar, ele queria lembrar disso para quando tivesse que de fato passar semanas e semanas sem qualquer contado com essas mãos pequenas e delicadas, quentes e como um calmante abertas em sua pele.

Louis se aproximou e começou a espalhar beijos quentes e molhados por seus ombros, quase ateando fogo no corpo antes frio do empresário. Suas mãos apertavam algumas vezes, somente esfregavam em outras, beliscavam a cintura de Styles mas nunca paravam assim como os beijos. Harry o ama tanto que chega a doer as pontas de seus dedos.

\- Eu te amo Harry. - Louis murmurou esfregando a mão agora no estômago nu de Harry, subindo até seu peitoral e o puxando até colar as costas na frente do francês.

\- Lou...

\- Eu... Te... Amo... - O médico sussurrou entre os beijos, sentindo os mamilos de Harry entre seus dedos antes de voltar para suas costas.

Ele continuou a fazer isso, derretendo Harry por inteiro com suas mãos e molhando seus ombros com os beijos quentes. Quando o francês puxou-o mais um pouco e encaixou a perna em sua cintura, Harry percebeu o quão bem Louis realmente sabe que o noivo precisa, finalmente dormindo ainda com beijos sendo espalhados em sua pele.

**xx**

Louis chegou do hospital no dia seguinte chorando. Ele havia assinado o contrato de um ano e conversado sobre todos os detalhes, marcando o dia da viagem e o local onde ele moraria com Anne e Zayn que poderia ter escolhido morar em uma casa diferente, mas preferiu ficar com o melhor amigo.

Louis o olhara dizendo que não entendia o motivo de tudo isso parecer ser o certo a fazer, mas ainda sim ele sentir tudo tão errado. Depois ele fora deitar e pedira que Harry não fosse atrás dele.

Quando o médico acordou Zayn estava com o notebook no colo vendo a casa que o diretor havia alugado para os três, Harry estava segurando um telefone e falando com alguém, nenhum sinal de Taylor, Amy e Anne.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? - Louis perguntou se aproximando e Harry levantou o dedo pedindo um segundo.

\- Harry não gostou da casa que Patrick nos arrumou, ele está comprando outra. - Zayn disse tão calmo que era como se Harry estivesse pedindo pizza.

\- Como é?! - Louis já começou a se alterar, olhando irritado para o noivo que somente revirou os olhos e saiu da sala. - Como você incentiva isso, Zayn?!

\- Ele trabalha para ganhar dinheiro, _muito_ dinheiro, nada mais justo do que gastar com a família. E Patrick nos arranjou uma casa terrível, parece os becos que nós nos enfiávamos na faculdade, Lou.

\- Mas-

\- Mas nada. Deixa o homem gastar. - Zayn finalizou a tempo de Harry voltar com um sorriso enorme, aqueles que ele dá quando compra um carro ou celular novo.

\- Abre meu e-mail. O corretor Antoine vai me enviar as fotos de todos os cômodos e amanhã nós fechamos negocio se vocês gostarem. Antoine tem um gosto excelente, tenho certeza que ela é linda.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara. - Louis grunhiu assistindo o empresário se jogar ao lado de Zayn para abrir a droga do e-mail.

\- Seja agradecido Louis Tomlinson. - Zayn grunhiu voltando ao sorrir quando Harry chamou sua atenção.

Louis não sabia dizer se sua irritação era o fato de Harry estar comprando uma casa ou o fato de tudo estar muito real agora. Ele estava realmente indo passar um ano inteiro em Los Angeles em menos de três semanas.

\- Louis... Eu estarei indo para lá constantemente com a Amy e o Tee, essa casa que Patrick forneceu não cabe todos nós. Também tem o Matty... Pare de bobagem, eu quero vocês confortáveis. - Harry respondeu olhando em seus olhos, esperando por uma resposta mas satisfeito quando Louis não falou nada.

\- Ouça seu homem, Louis. - Zayn pé no saco disse com um sorriso vitorioso para combinar com o de Styles.

Louis sentou no sofá menor e assistiu os dois falarem sobre a nova casa, opinando sobre seu espaço, localização, se ficaria perto do resto da equipe, se o bairro era bom. Ele não estava realmente ouvindo nada, mas concordava vagamente e fingia um sorriso quando Harry o olhava.

Esses últimos dias ele vem observado bastante o noivo. Tem visto como Styles anda extremamente atencioso com tudo, como constantemente ele esta tocando Louis como se estivesse com medo de perde-lo ou gravando as sensações. Harry sempre fica mais quieto quando tem algo o incomodando então estava mais difícil conversar e arrancar aquelas risadas altas e estranhas que Louis ama. Era como se ele estivesse se desligando, mas ainda sim focado no francês.

De manhã Louis acordara com ele o observando, mais tarde achou Harry encarando quietinho da porta do cozinha ele ajudar Taylor a tomar café, algumas horas atrás mesmo quase dormindo depois de chorar os olhos fora Louis conseguiu vê-lo assistindo da porta. Sempre observando, nunca falando nada.

Louis também estava constantemente mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos. Pensando sobre quando chegar lá, quando o trabalho pesar e ele não tiver tanto tempo para ligar para Harry, pensando se Taylor irá se desacostumar com ele...

\- Tommo! - A voz de Zayn o tirou dos devaneios e Louis rapidamente jogou os pensamentos de lado, observando Harry e seus olhos fixos no computador antes de voltar ao amigo. - Você morreu? Estou perguntando se você está com fome, bro.

\- Ah... Não, eu comi antes de dormir. - Louis mentiu e Zayn comprou somente pelo bem da amizade deles, conhecendo o francês o suficiente para reconhecer a mentira.

\- Não quer sair pra comer uma pizza ou algo assim? Aproveitar que os três mosqueteiros estão dormindo... Harry pode até não saber o que é uma pizza mas eu topo na hora-

\- Não Z, eu estou bem.

\- Se você não precisa de nada então acho melhor eu ir, está ficando tarde... - Zayn disse suspirando e olhando para Harry, depois de volta para Louis. - Você gostou mesmo da casa?

_A que eu fingi estar vendo quando vocês viraram a tela para mim?_

\- Eu gostei. É bem... legal.

\- Então Harry pode comprar? Se você não gostou então tem que ajudar ele escolher outra, Lou.

\- Não... Está boa.

\- Vou pedir para Antoine vir aqui e nós fecharemos negocio... Quer ver as fotos novamente, amor? - _Não, não quero ver como tudo está ficando cada vez mais real._

\- Não Hazz, tudo bem. - _Isso foi uma escolha minha. Eu tenho que me foder mesmo. Consequências._

 _-_ Você quer alguma coisa? - Harry perguntou cauteloso, fechando o notebook e o entregando para Zayn que colocou seguro na bolsa.

\- Não! - Louis grunhiu revirando os olhos e levantando do sofá. - Te vejo amanhã, Z.

\- Tchau bud, acho bom você não dormir de estômago vazio. - Zayn disse sério, fechando sua mochila e indo dar um breve abraço no amigo. - Até amanhã.

Harry o levou até a porta e Louis continuou em pé o esperando voltar. Seus olhos verdes estavam mais escuros e grandes olheiras de cansaço deixavam seu rosto com uma aparência nada saudável. Louis se culpa por isso.

\- Está tudo ficando cada vez mais perto. E é como se eu estivesse pisando mais fundo em um erro, mas ao mesmo tempo minha mente grita que se eu não fosse eu iria me arrepender e-

\- Não ouve a parte que diz isso ser um erro. Você está seguindo um sonho. Um ano é longo, mas nós vamos ficar bem. - Harry disse como se as palavras estivessem ensaiadas e Louis deixou os olhos encherem de lagrimas novamente.

\- É isso que você diz para si mesmo?

\- É. E você deveria dizer o mesmo, convencer a si mesmo também. - Harry disse suspirando e encostando as mãos no sofá.

Essa era uma daquelas raras vezes que Louis tem o privilegio de ver um Harry Styles vulnerável e incerto. Sem aquele rosto banhado em certezas e extremamente convencido. Essa era uma das raras vezes que Louis se vê de cara com um Harry Styles com _medo_.

O francês fechou a distancia entre os dois e passou os dedos nos cachos bagunçados e longos do noivo, assistindo os lábios de Harry tremerem e ele dar um pequeno passo para frente até estar com seus lábios firmemente colados ao do menor.

\- Você quer um banho? - Louis murmurou sabendo que Harry imaginaria os dois sentados na banheira enquanto ele lava seus cachos e dá uma massagem em seu coro cabeludo, tentando recuperar as forças físicas e mentais dos dois.

\- Absolutamente.

**xx**

Louis sentiu a realidade um pouco pior pesando em suas costas quando Harry chegou no quarto em uma noite com o iPad ligado avisando que eles precisavam matricular Anne em alguma escolinha. Aquilo fora como uma bola de gelo em seu rosto.

Ele tentou disfarçar o nó em sua garganta enquanto salvava alguns números que Harry pronunciava para ligar e conversar com a diretora de algumas das escolas.

Louis só ficara mais sossegado depois de fazer Harry comprar as passagens já da primeira visita para três semanas depois que ele chegasse na cidade. Ele se permitira pensar pela primeira vez que o dinheiro absurdo que Styles tinha poderia ser ótimo, principalmente se estivesse comprando algo que os manteriam perto, mesmo que por poucos dias.

**xx**

Quinze dias antes da viagem Harry terminou todos os detalhes junto ao noivo. Passagens, a casa que estava aos poucos sendo mobiliada por Zayn e Matty que foram antes só ajudar com isso já levando várias coisas de Anne e Louis, a escolinha, os turnos dos três eram sincronizados para a pequena nunca ficar sozinha em casa ou ter que ser levada para o trabalho e a direção só estava terminando os detalhes da agenda de Louis que graças à Harry tivera prioridade em ser feita.

Ele não deixaria chances de ir ver Louis e Anne só por falta de organização da StandUp2C, não importa quanto dinheiro isso envolva.

Cada dia que passava, cada informação nova era como um murro no peitoral de Harry.

O empresário começou a se ocupar um pouco mais para dar espaço a Louis depois de perceber que estava sufocando-o com toda a aproximação e a nova mania de ficar encarando-o como um predador. Ele agora senta para assistir o Bob Esponja e Barney com Taylor, ajuda Amelie à fazer tranças no cabelo de Anne - ele realmente aprendera à fazê-las -, as vezes ajuda Marta a cozinhar, Gemma também ganha algumas visitas de noite do irmão com potes de sorvete, um Taylor de dentinhos afiados e DVDs infantis na tentativa desesperada de Harry de não ficar em casa chorando olhando Louis com as gêmeas.

Harry agora estava em pé encostado na bancada da cozinha olhando para nada em especifico tentando descobrir o que ele faria hoje. Amelie e Anne estavam na sala assistindo Frozen - Harry não gosta nem de citar qual vez é essa, nem ele sabe - e Louis estava lá em cima com Taylor fugindo dele.

Sim, fugindo dele. Harry acha que o francês está se culpando por toda a nuvem escura e baixo astral que anda rodando a atmosfera da casa. Depois de muito pensar, Styles decidiu que não sabe o que fazer para mudar isso e preferiu ficar quieto. Como diz sua mãe: Até quieto ele está errado.

Depois de quase dez minutos e uma caixa do suco que Louis odeia que comprem, Styles sorriu observando os olhos azuis entrando em seu campo de visão, claramente não esperando ter visto ele. Bom, o que dizer né? Harry mora aqui, afinal.

\- Você está aqui... - Louis murmurou o óbvio e Harry tem certeza que se ele estivesse tomando vodka ao invés de suco ele teria ficado irritado com isso.

\- E você está aqui. Estamos aqui.

\- Eu achei que você fosse ver a Gemma hoje... Ou pegar o carro e estacionar no McDonalds pra passar três horas fazendo nada lá. Que bom que estamos... Quebrando esses... Hábitos recentes.

\- Nope. - Resposta curta sempre é a melhor solução para quando se faz ideia de que porra falar.

\- Temos que conversar, Haz... - Louis murmurou olhando em volta parecendo prestes a falar alguma putaria. Harry é tão esperançoso.

\- Você quer comer algo antes? Anne me ajudou a fazer fricassê e até Tee não resistiu aos nossos dons...

\- Não. Temos que conversar com Anne e Amelie. Explicar o que está acontecendo, o que vai acontecer...

Oh.

Era _essa_ parte que Harry estava fingindo não lembrar que um dia chegaria.

Merda, merda, merda.

\- Não... - ele respondeu meio atordoado, respirando fundo e passando os dedos nos olhos. - Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia, eu não-

\- Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho. - Louis decretou olhando para o noivo à beira das lágrimas, as bochechas começando o processo de combustão e o sotaque ficando forte em seu tom autoritário. - Não vou fazer sozinho, Harry.

\- Não faça.

\- Ah sim, vamos deixar elas descobrirem sozinha com seus cinco anos de idade. Boa ideia, gênio. - Louis disse ficando cada vez mais frustrado, duas lágrimas descendo rápidas em seu rosto antes dele limpar brutalmente com as costas das mãos. - Não. Vou. Fazer. Sozinho. Harry.

\- Então não faz, merda! Deixe ser, foda-se! - Harry comprovou sua teoria de que quando não se sabe o que falar é melhor dar respostas curtas. Talvez um "hum" tivesse sido melhor...

\- Esses dias tudo o que você vem fazendo é fingir que não está acontecendo nada ao invés de me parar e falar o que você sente, o que passa na sua cabeça. Você quem está fugindo. Converse comigo, desabafe, desmorone, faça o que quiser mas faz antes da droga da viagem porque depois eu não vou estar aqui. - Louis disse como se aquilo estivesse guardado dentro dele e Harry bufou, por falta de algo melhor para falar como sempre. - E você vai me ajudar com isso querendo, ou não. Foda-se você Harry.

\- Isso Lou, vamos colocar as cartas na mesa... Ou melhor, jogar elas na minha cara. Eu te ajudei com tudo, eu estou tentando não te fazer sentir mais culpado ainda por estar seguindo algo que você quer! Se a consequência disso serei eu me enfiando na casa da minha irmã para evitar a droga da dor de te ver arrumando as coisas para ir embora então deixe ser. Me deixe ser!

\- Eu estou farto de você agindo como um fantasma ou um fugitivo! Se está perto parece um fantasma, se está longe um fugitivo! - Louis disse finalmente não aguentando mais e começando a chorar alto, soluços sendo abafados contra a manga de sua roupa enquanto ele tentava falar. - Você vai me ajudar a contar para as _nossas_ filhas, e vai fazer isso direito porque eu preciso de apoio!

\- Louis-

\- A cada droga de segundo que passa eu fico pensando que tudo isso é um erro e eu sei que você está tentando me ajudar e mostrar apoio mas eu prefiro te ver chorar na minha frente à te ver sumir e colocar essa droga de máscara!

\- Me ver chorar vai melhorar em alguma coisa?!

\- Vai te deixar mais humano!

\- Se eu escolho não chorar na sua frente é porque eu realmente estou tentando te apoiar e mostrar que você pode ir, isso vai me fazer feliz. Só vai ser difícil e você está interpretando errado! Eu não estou fugindo por achar que você não deve ir, para tentar esconder isso, eu estou me distraindo e mostrando à mim mesmo que não tem motivos para isso tudo. Um ano vai passar...

\- Harry...

\- E você vai voltar para casa-

\- Har-

\- Feliz e realizado!

\- Harry Edward Styles!

\- E vamos rir de tudo isso "ha ha amor lembra quando você chorou porque eu estava indo passar um ano do outro lado do mundo e ainda teria que levar a Anne? Ha ha hilário" - E em alguma parte desse ataque Harry também começara a chorar.

\- Você está enlouquecendo?! Cala a bo-

\- Vamos rir juntos e fazer piadas dessa situação idiota!

\- Cala a porra da boca!

\- Dad? - Uma voz mais baixa e assustada soou da porta da cozinha e Harry sentiu algo em seu corpo estalar de tão rápido que ele virara para secar o rosto e fingir que mexia em algo na pia.

\- Papa o que foi?

\- Harry contou uma piada bem engraçada e eu ri tanto que chorei, igual ao vovô Mark. - Louis mentiu dando uma risada falsa e infelizmente Harry não podia virar para checar se alguém acreditara.

\- Porque vocês tão gritando, papa? - Anne perguntou e Harry mordeu os lábios para não soluçar. - Você falou uma palavra feia.

\- Hey Anne, Amy... - Harry virou pouco se importando se seu rosto estava molhado, vermelho, inchado, triste... As meninas olhavam curiosas e ainda assustadas da porta onde Harry foi devagar pegá-las e trazê-las para sentar na bancada com cuidado. - Vamos conversar, nós quatro...

\- Daddy você e o Lou tão chorando... - Amelie pressionou, mas ele balançou a cabeça e passou os dedos onde a testa de Anne franzia preocupada.

\- Vocês lembram que eu sempre falo sobre Louis estar feliz e realizando o sonho dele trabalhando no novo hospital, agora ele pode ajudar as criancinhas que precisam. - Por onde começar...

\- Porque elas tem aquele dodói né papa? Como é o nome... - Anne franziu o cenho novamente tentando lembrar do nome da doença e Harry sorriu cauteloso.

\- Câncer. - Louis murmurou se aproximando e Harry levantou os braços disposto a esquecer a briga de dois minutos atrás, encaixando o francês em seu corpo.

\- Então, o trabalho novo do papai vai ficar um pouco longe e vocês vão ter que ficar algum tempo em quartos separados... - Continentes separados por um oceano e um país inteiro. - Fica em outro país.

Ser pai deveria vir com um manual e um capítulo dedicado inteiramente à como dizer coisas que decepcionarão.

\- Outro quarto e outro país, papa? - Anne perguntou não entendendo direito e Louis novamente deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

\- Isso filha. Vamos morar por algum tempo em uma casa nova um pouco longe daqui. - Louis explicou e desta vez elas entenderam, o rosto começando a ficar com as expressões mais assustadas e sem acreditar.

\- Não vamos mais morar com o Harre e Amy e Tay, papa? Mas...

\- Por algum tempo filha, depois nós voltamos. - Muito, muito tempo.

\- Porque você não pode ficar no aqui no seu trabalho, Lou? Não gosta dele? - Amy perguntou à beira de lágrimas, ainda tentando descobrir o que uma casa em outro país implicariam para ela e a irmã. Até Harry gostaria de saber disso.

\- Gosto... Mas as crianças de lá também ficariam felizes com a ajuda, entendem? Eu sinto muito Êne...

\- Eu não quer ir, ficar aqui com a Amy e o Tay! Harry não deixa eu ir, papa... - Foi então que começou o desespero e Anne olhava para os três com os olhos transbordando, ameaçando sair da bancada sozinha.

\- Filha eu não posso te deixar! Nós vamos voltar...

\- Não! Não quer ir papa, Harreh eu posso ficar aqui com você? Eu posso? - Anne o olhou desesperada, tentando se esquivar das mãos de Louis que tomava cuidado para ela não cair.

Amy somente olhava tudo assustada e também chorando, os olhos suplicantes para Harry que infelizmente não podia fazer nada.

\- Você vai deixar seu papai ir sozinho, Anne? - Harry tentou um tom suave, desesperado em mostrar que estava tudo bem. Mentir, no caso. - Nós vamos pegar o avião e ir ver vocês sempre, nem vai dar de sentir nossa falta.

Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras...

\- Porque você não quer Anne? Vai ser legal, vai ter novos amiguinhos e Amy vai estar lá na nova casa sempre que você quiser.

\- Não! Eu não quero ir! - Ela acertou a frase e chorou mais alto, se mexendo desesperada até que Louis a desceu do balcão e os dois ficaram assistindo a garotinha de cinco anos olhar desolada e suplicante. - Eu quero ficar aqui!

_Eu quero mais que tudo que você fique._

\- Anne meu amor, nós vamos te ver sempre...

\- Não! Não! Não! Amy eu quer ficar com você, eu e você e a Lola e a Rosinha... - Agora ela virou para a irmã que ainda parecia assustada demais com tudo, os dedos segurando forte a camiseta de Harry. - Papa, por favor!

\- Anne você não vai ficar! Você tem que ir comigo caso contrário a justiça, aquelas pessoas que te deram para mim, vão achar que eu te abandonei e tomar você da gente! Você não vai ficar!

Isso foi o necessário para Anne sentar no chão e enfiar a cabeça entre os joelhos, chorando e soluçando de forma assustadora enquanto Amy permanecia no estado de choque.

Harry ajudou Amy descer da bancada e se aproximou de Anne, tentando segurar seus braços e puxá-la apesar dos empurrões e pedidos para que ele fosse embora. Louis havia se afastado e estava na porta que dava acesso a área externa também soluçando de tanto chorar. Que situação de merda.

\- Sai! - Anne gritou o mais alto que Harry já havia ouvido antes de levantar e sair correndo para fora da cozinha, sendo seguida pela irmã que não sabia o que fazer tanto quanto o pai.

 _\- Dieu, merde_ , merda, merda! - Louis xingou não virando o corpo para o noivo que permanecia quieto, o sangue pulsando forte em todos os lugares de seu corpo.

Sem falar nada Harry saiu da cozinha e seguiu para onde ele acha que as garotas estavam. Ele encontrou Anne como uma bolinha na cama e Amy sentada ao lado passando a mão nos seus cabelos, pedindo para ela ficar calma.

Amelie permaneceu quieta ao ver o pai, mas afastou para que ele deitasse na cama de solteiro ao lado das duas, trazendo Anne para mais perto e tirando suas mãos de seu rosto.

\- Vamos conversar, pequena.

\- Eu non quero ir... - Ela choramingou.

\- Olha, Los Angeles fica um pouco longe daqui mas vocês não adoram aviões? Vamos ter que pegar eles todas as vezes que vocês quiserem se ver e lá na outra cidade tem praia! - Styles, parabéns. - Imaginem só, pega avião, eu deixo vocês subirem e descerem nas escadas rolantes um montão de vezes, depois quando chegarmos lá podemos ir para a praia, não soa legal?

Anne ficou calada desta vez, só soluçando e provavelmente incerta do que falar, com certeza pensando nas opções que Harry deu assim como Amelie.

\- Lá também tem parques de diversões bem mais legais do que os daqui... Podemos ficar longe dos algodões doces... E tem várias pessoas que sabem desenhar... Você vai adorar, Anne. E sua maninha pode ir te ver quando quiser.

Anne agora estava ficando mais calma, olhando cautelosa com os grandes olhos verdes para Harry como se estivesse questionando a verdade de tudo isso ou com medo de estourar sua bolhinha.

\- Anne eu te prometo que Louis e eu nunca seremos o que separará você de Amelie. Vocês são irmãs, olha só até a bochecha de vocês foi feita na mesma forma então como você acha que separa isso? É por pouco tempo, Louis não vai te deixar longe da gente e logo você está de volta. Ninguém vai te abandonar. - Harry assegurou vendo ela finalmente se mover e vir grudar na irmã, os braços delicados se movendo até tocar Harry com a ponta de seus dedos, Amy calada no meio de seus braços.

\- Você quer levar o Rosinha, Anne? - Amy sussurrou achando que Harry não ouviria e ele segurou a risada em meio ao choro da noite que daria para o ano todo.

\- Quero...

\- Então eu vou colocar ele na sua mochila. - Amy respondeu beijando o braço da irmã e Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Esse senhor Rosinha é tão feio. - Ele tentou distrair e deu muito certo porque as duas olharam quase ofendidas.

\- Pai!

\- Non é feio! - Anne disse sorrindo um pouco e Harry fez uma pausa dramática, chamando atenção de sua filha também.

\- Aquele rabo rosa dele parece a vassoura daqui de casa, ele é muito muito muito feio.

\- Pai! Você feio, Rosinha é muito muito muito bonito.

\- Tem certeza? Olha-

\- Tem certeza, daddy! Você comprou ele e disse que ele era bonitinho e parecia a tia Gemm.

\- Eu não lembro disso. - Harry mentiu e elas sorriram. - Tudo bem? Vamos fazer isso dar certo, yeh?

Anne sentou e Amy fez o mesmo, sorrindo docemente para a gêmea antes das duas olharem serias para o pai. _Elas realmente tem cinco anos, não tem?_

\- Promessa de dedinho, dad. - Amy disse sorrindo com os olhos ainda marejados, levantando o dedo mindinho para o pai.

\- Não, esses dedinhos sujos de massa de modelar? Nope. - Harry brincou e Anne revirou os olhos rindo.

\- Pinky promise, Harold. - Ela imitou a voz do pai e Harry gargalhou, assentindo.

\- Tudo bem... Um dedinho pra cada e depois eu vou lavar minha mão porque vocês sujaram daquela coisa fedida.

\- Non fedida. É para fazer os bolinhos para o Rosinha e a Lola.

Harry sorriu e levantou os dois dedos, entrelaçando aos minúsculos mindinhos das duas com um suspiro vago, fingindo nojo logo em seguida para não deixar o ar voltar a pesar.

**xx**

O tempo parecia estar tentando colaborar com Louis e todos nos dias seguintes.

Ele estava acordando um pouco mais cedo para assistir Harry levantar preguiçoso e grogue, sempre perguntando que horas são ou se ele está muito atrasado. Ainda sentado na cama enrolado em todos os edredões Louis assiste o noivo caminhar até o banheiro usando suas boxers e com as costas e ombros largos totalmente expostos.

Eles ajudam as gêmeas a tomar banho e café da manhã enquanto Taylor já está à todo o vapor cantando as musicas matinais, esperando Louis deixar ele brincar com o frasco de shampoo durante o banho.

Nos últimos dias o francês vem tentando passar o máximo de tempo com todos antes de ter que se mudar, levando os três para a escolinha e deixando Taylor na ala da creche com as professoras que não aceitam que ele seja gay nem com a quebrada no pulso que Louis faz de vez em sempre.

Gemma provavelmente não aguentava mais seu rosto aparecendo no meio do dia para "conversar" com o noivo no escritório, os dois saindo uma hora depois com sorrisos enormes e incapazes de separar os rostos e parar com a sessão na frente de Gemma que não faz nada além de sorrir e fingir desgosto.

A carga horária de Louis ficava cada vez mais baixa e alguns médicos novos já estavam sendo contratados para preencher o espaço de Zayn e em breve o seu. Patrick estava o liberando ainda na metade da tarde alegando estar dando o tempo que Louis precisa para terminar de organizar tudo em L.A. e organizar a vida, sabendo que não seria fácil um ano longe da maioria.

Mas apesar do tempo estar ajudando e parecendo passar mais devagar ele nunca se sentia satisfeito.

Zayn voltara com Matthew de Los Angeles alguns dias depois e ele já havia levado todas as roupas brancas, sapatos e boa parte da roupa de Anne junto, não restando tanta coisa assim para o francês ir trabalhar.

Finalmente seu último dia no hospital chegara e Louis não precisava se incomodar tanto com a falta de roupas brancas, tentando sorrir quando Zayn avisara estar planejando com Harry ir à algum lugar comemorar essa nova etapa junto com todos os outros amigos.

Até esse momento tudo o que Louis fizera foi encarar a viagem como um erro e um grande merda que ele havia aceitado por ser idiota, mas ao ouvir as palavras do melhor amigo ele finalmente se permitiu pensar que tudo irá dar certo e que deveria estar feliz por esta nova _etapa_.

Seria difícil, mas Harry estava ao seu lado prometendo que tudo iria dar certo.

Ele permaneceu sentado na ponta da cama enquanto ouvia a voz de sua sogra soar pelo corredor, avisando à Harry que ele poderia ir e se divertir o quanto quisesse porque as crianças ficariam bem com ela e Des. Muito difícil acreditar, mas Louis estava preso em uma bolhinha que não estourava e impedia-o de falar enquanto pensava em tudo e em nada.

Quando o noivo entrou no quarto novamente estava sorrindo vagarosamente, as mãos fixadas na cintura e parecendo ser o dono do mundo ao olhar Louis sentado imerso em pensamentos na cama.

\- Seu último dia de trabalho na Europa por um ano, qual a sensação? - Harry perguntou fazendo o celular de microfone, olhando todo bobo.

\- A sensação ficará melhor depois de uma dose. - Louis brincou e Harry riu, se aproximando da cama com um pulo e colocando o francês com agilidade em baixo de seu aperto, as coxas em cada lado do corpo do menor e os dedos entrelaçando aos de Louis em cima de sua cabeça.

\- Minha mãe está quase desesperada que pra que as coisas deem certo. Acho que as garotas contaram sobre a briga e ela está com medo do filho morrer sozinho. E virgem. Pobre eu. - Harry murmurou balançando o corpo tão devagar que Louis não perceberia se não estivesse tão vidrado em suas coxas.

\- Realmente... Virgem...

\- Imagina que barbaridade... - Harry grunhiu passando os dedos nos mamilos já excitados do francês.

\- Acho que eu deveria fazer algo sobre isso. Morrer sozinho até que vai, mas virgem Hazz? - Louis caiu no embalo da brincadeira com uma mordida nos lábios, apertando as coxas do empresário com força, assistindo-as ficarem vermelhas.

\- Você teve um bom dia? - Harry perguntou sentando e colocando duas mãos firmes no peitoral de Louis, o impedindo de sentar ou beijá-lo.

\- Yep. Melhor parte foi quando Taylor disse "barney e seus amigos" com o inglês extremamente correto que precisou de dois minutos para eu entender. Depois as enfermeiras fizeram um bolo de despedida e colocaram meu nome, um coração e o nome de Zayn o que eu acho ser um pedido para que nós dois casemos. E agora meu noivo está sentado em cima de mim, com a bunda encostando no meu pênis... Meu dia foi _ótimo_.

\- Pedido para vocês dois casarem? - Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha fingindo indignação. - Mas sempre achei que Zayn e eu fazemos um casal mais bonito...

\- Ah, cala a boca. - Louis riu virando os olhos e Harry arqueou para lhe dar um beijo molhado e estalado, os lábios do francês sendo puxados entre seus dentes.

\- Você viu o vídeo que eu te marquei daquela cabra fofinha pulando? A Anne disse que quer uma então vamos comprar uma cabra. - Harry brincou espalhando beijos pelo peitoral de Louis que já ofegava um pouco, se balançando um pouco sob os dedos do empresário.

\- Não vamos ter uma cabra.

\- O nome dela pode ser Cabrinha e ela pode usar um laço rosa que nem a Amy colocou no-

\- Nós não vamos ter um cabra.

\- Quais seus argumentos?

\- Não tem espaço nessa casa para uma cabra?

Harry gargalhou e tirou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto do francês, apertando seu nariz e balançando a bunda contra suas pernas.

\- Ela fica aqui no quarto com a gente...

\- Nós não vamos ter uma ca-

\- Vocês ainda não se arrumaram?! - Uma voz invadiu o quarto e Louis não precisava nem olhar para saber que Gemma estava parada na porta fingindo vomitar.

Antes que ele permitisse Harry soltar sua cintura o peso do noivo estava totalmente em cima dele junto com outro, muito pesado para ser Gemma.

\- Vamos comemorar o senhor François e seu novo emprego! Yey! Yey!! - A voz de Niall soou escandalosa em cima dele e Louis tentava respirar e não machucar Harry com seu joelho.

\- Niall meu pênis! Sai, sai, sai! - Harry tentou gritar e se mover, mas o irlandês continuava a pular e se mover em cima dos dois.

\- Amor... - Louis tentou mover o joelho e Niall até chamava Gemma para pular em cima. - Amor... Niall...

\- Estou sentindo meus testículos par-

\- Niall você vai impedir Harry de poder usar os órgãos novamente. - A voz de Gemma soou divertida e Louis sentiu o peso maior sair de seu peito, esperando Harry bolar para o lado até conseguir respirar direito.

\- Eu e Gemma estamos esperando lá em baixo! Não demorem! - Ele gritou fechando a porta e deixando o casal sozinho novamente.

Demorou um pouco, mas Louis se recuperou do ataque e levantou para se arrumar assim como Harry que ainda reclamava de dor e massageava as próprias bolas, o francês queria gargalhar com a cena.

Depois de uma hora se perdendo em beijos e tentando colocar Harry em alguma roupa que Louis não achava muito inapropriada eles finalmente desceram e encontraram Gemma e Niall rindo na sala, quase jogando as taças de vinho que eles tomavam na cabeça do casal por demorar uma hora inteira no quarto.

Peter dirigiu rapidamente para o local que Harry marcara com os outros e a primeira coisa que Louis fizera ao chegar foi ir até o bar pegar uma bebida acompanhado do noivo enquanto os outros iam procurar o resto do pessoal.

O francês ficou observando Styles pedir algo doce e com frutas para os dois, revirando os olhos ao ver a expressão divertida do empresário que sabia perfeitamente ele gostar de bebidas mais forte.

\- Acabamos de chegar! - Harry exclamou rindo e acenando para o barman que sorriu e assentiu. Louis suspirou e deslizou as mãos pelas costas largas do maior, colocando-as dentro de seus bolsos traseiros e apertando o local divertido.

Harry pegou seu drink e tomou lentamente, observando o local e as pessoas em volta enquanto Louis cantava junto com a música em seu ouvido, beijos sendo espalhados lentamente por seu pescoço e ombro.

Liam fora o primeiro a interromper a bolha se aproximando com a namorada e um sorriso gigante ao reconhecer o casal perto do balcão longo e não tão iluminado quanto a pista de dança.

\- Styles! Lou! - Liam disse alegre e Louis sorriu tirando somente uma mão do bolso de Harry para apertar a mão de Sophia. - Achei que vocês tivessem ido embora e deixado nós como loucos aqui.

\- Eu não seria capaz de tal brincadeira. - Harry disse revirando os olhos e Liam imitou dando língua e se encostando no balcão para pedir seus drinks.

\- Como andam as coisas gente? - Sophia perguntou acenando para Liam pedir qualquer um. - Gemma estava pensando em levar as garotas no novo playground do shopping e me chamou para ir junto, eu perguntei se ela iria pedir aos pais da duas primeiro e é claro que não...

Louis gargalhou e Harry bufou, tomando outro gole da bebida fazendo o francês sentir contra sua bochecha ela descer por sua garganta.

\- Elas iriam adorar com certeza, não precisa nem pedir para o Harry porque eu acho que ele até quer ir junto! - Louis disse feliz e Harry usou a mão desocupada para beliscar sua cintura.

\- Louis não seja assim... - Sophia disse rindo e Liam voltou com o drink dos dois, oferecendo o dela e passando uma mão segura por sua cintura. - Eu quero dançar...

\- Não preciso nem olhar para o Harry para ter certeza que ele está fazendo careta... - Louis disse sorrindo para Sophia, mas esticando sua mão para que ela pegasse. - Vamos dançar Soph, deixa os empresários conversarem sobre coisas chatas...

Harry riu e Liam soltou Sophia para que ela fosse até a pista de dança alegre com Louis segurando sua mão e um drink na outra.

O francês não sabe dançar direito, mas ninguém parece saber então ele só mexeu os quadris e deixou Sophia dançar em sua volta, as mãos dela em seus ombros ou as mãos dele em sua cintura. Ela estava sorrindo e dava risadas quanto alguém se esbarrava nos dois ou dançava junto, abrindo uma pequena roda antes de sumir na pista de dança.

\- Eu estou surpreso Harry ter aceitado fazer sua despedida aqui, Lou. Estava imaginando algo mais privado, careta. - Sophia disse alto e Louis riu, assentindo e se aproximando para responder.

\- Agradeça ao Zayn principalmente e eu acho que ele queria ver todos se divertindo... Bom, finalmente ele acertou em algo! - Louis gritou a resposta tentando ser ouvido com Prayer in C estrondeando por todo o local. - Mais alguns drinks e ele estará dançando também.

\- Não acho que isso vá acontecer Lou. O Liam adora dançar, mas o Harry...

\- Soph vamos apostar! - Louis disse sorrindo e tomando o resto da bebida em suas mãos.

\- Okay! O que você quer Tommo? - Ela disse rindo e oferecendo um pouco da bebida dela que estava ainda na metade para Louis. - Liam tem péssimo gosto para bebidas.

\- Eu adorei! - Era forte e não tinha frutas, Liam deveria aceitar Louis como seu amigo de baladas só por esse fato. - Se Harry vier dançar você toma algumas doses desse daqui comigo no bar!

\- E se não?

\- Você escolhe!

\- Você para de tomar desses e continua com os de fruta a noite inteira! - Sophia disse divertida com a possibilidade e Louis bufou.

\- Fechado!

E bom, não que Louis tenha grandes poderes de persuasão ou formas de convencer o ser humano divinamente, mas Harry viera dançar depois de algum tempo e Sophia ria da expressão vitoriosa do amigo enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço de Liam e dançava com ele.

Harry não estava exatamente dançando, mas ele tinha algo forte na mão misturado com coca cola e segurava a cintura de Louis com a outra de forma possessiva e apertada, a respiração quente tocando o pescoço do francês que ofegava mas não parava de mexer os quadris.

Gemma também aparecera com Niall trocando beijos tímidos enquanto dançava vagarosamente, as duas mãos firmes no quadril do irlandês que tentava falar, rir, cantar e dançar ao mesmo tempo.

Matthew também dera um jeito de colocar Zayn na pista - milagres acontecem - e eles trocavam beijos calorosos tentando dançar em volta dos outros. Louis sabia que a estratégia de Malik fora "se eu o beijar não tenho que exatamente dançar. Foda-se isso, ha!"

Louis fechava os olhos e continuava a se mexer, quando abria Harry estava ao seu lado já com outro drink e um sorriso feliz brincando nos lábios. Tomlinson o havia beijado tanto que sua boca e nariz estavam vermelhos, as bochechas coradas e o cabelo bagunçado grudando em sua nuca e testa.

O francês nunca o vira desse jeito em algum lugar que não fosse na cama, Louis não conseguia parar de toca-lo por todos os lados enquanto entrelaçava os dedos em seu cabelo e o puxava com força, ganhando um gemido de Harry rapidamente abafado pela música alta.

Quando Louis não fazia mais ideia de quantos drinks já havia tomado ele puxou Harry para a mesa que o empresário havia reservado e passou algum tempo tomando agua e beijando o noivo como se só estivesse os dois ali. Era gostoso, era quente e extremamente excitante a forma como a batida tremia tudo e dava ritmo a forma como a língua do francês explorava a boca do empresário.

Pela primeira vez em algum tempo Louis sentia Harry modelar em suas mãos, responder aos seus toques de forma praticamente suplicante. Os dois não foram interrompidos pelos outros casais e isso só dera mais tempo para o médico perceber como Harry estava desesperado por _ele_.

Quando Gemma e Niall voltaram para a mesa, bêbados e extremamente felizes, foi quando Louis decidiu que a sessão de beijos poderia dar uma pausa. Harry estava sorrindo e suas bochechas tinham um tom tão vermelho que parecia maquiagem.

Ele e Gemma começaram uma conversa animada sobre sabe-se lá o que e Niall parecia mais interessado em acabar com o estoque de bebida do local, dividindo raramente alguma coisa com Louis.

Sophia e Liam não pareciam querer parar de dançar nunca e Matty logo viera até a mesa pegar seu casaco e o de Zayn, dando um breve tchau para todos e assentindo quando Harry perguntou se eles se veriam amanhã. Louis nem chegou a zombar do desespero sexual porque quando sua mão tocou a perna do noivo por de baixo da mesa, tudo o que ele mais queria era também ir embora.

Harry de qualquer forma colocou sua mão por cima da menor e continuou a conversa com Gemma como se não estivesse acontecendo nada. Louis sorriu vagarosamente e subiu a palma, conseguindo sentir perfeitamente ao esbarrar no pênis de Harry que estremeceu levemente e novamente cobriu sua palma.

Com a mão vaga o médico continuou a tomar sua bebida, respondendo vagarosamente Niall e Gemma enquanto movimentava devagar a outra, a mão de Harry o mostrando como e onde ele queria.

Finalmente Gemma exclamou estar cansada e Niall pediu alguns minutos à mais dizendo que eles poderiam pegar um taxi, mas essa foi a deixa que Louis achou para levantar e dizer que também estava na hora de ir para casa. Harry pegou as coisas dos dois, casualmente colocando seu trench na frente da ereção para tentar passar despercebido enquanto o francês ia se despedir de Liam e Sophia.

Nada poderia acontecer no carro pelo bem de Peter que não merece ter que assistir o noivo do patrão masturbá-lo no banco de trás, mas assim que a porta principal da mansão se fechou Louis estava agarrando Styles e o empurrando até o quarto.

Alguém havia jogado bebida na camiseta de Louis enquanto ele dançava então avidamente o francês empurrou o noivo até o

banheiro, entrando na banheira tentando não tropeçar e arrancando sua blusa suja até que ela estivesse no chão junto com uma pilha que Harry fazia arrancando as suas próprias ainda em pé ao seu lado.

Louis o assistiu entrar na banheira já sem roupa alguma, ainda totalmente excitado e com o corpo arrepiado por todos os lados.

Harry colocou uma perna em cada lateral do noivo, sentando em seu quadril e passando as palmas enormes pelo peitoral do francês que ainda ia aos poucos sendo coberto pela agua.

Quando o empresário se arqueou para beijá-lo, Louis segurou sua cintura larga e o puxou um pouco mais para perto, algumas partes de seu corpo geladas e outras esquentando aos poucos com a banheira enchendo.

Tomlinson permanecera parado, calado e mordendo os lábios enquanto Harry descia e espalhava beijos por toda a extensão de seu maxilar, depois seu pescoço e finalmente seu peitoral onde o mais velho chupou com força e só soltou ao ter certeza que ficaria uma marca na pele.

\- Porra Hazz... - Louis ofegou fechando os olhos com força e levando uma mão para os cachos do noivo, apertando-os firmemente.

A sua outra mão deslizou relutante do quadril de Harry até conseguir parar a água, deixando-a em um nível bem baixo, capaz de permitir Louis tocar a V line do empresário sem dificuldade alguma.

E então eles voltaram a se beijar. Agora sozinhos e longe de todo aquele calor e pessoas cantando junto a batida. Somente os dois. Parecia ser o beijo mais desesperado que Harry já o havia dado, sua língua empurrando ávida e entusiasmada por qualquer toque, qualquer coisa.

Louis nunca sentira com tanto controle desde que eles começaram a namorar. Suas mãos explorando o corpo do noivo nu sobre o seu, os pequenos e baixos gemidos que Harry dava ao sentir o médico puxar seus cachos, a forma como Styles tremia ao ouvi-lo sussurrar em francês no seu ouvido, mordiscando seu lóbulo logo em seguida para sentir o maior tremer e rebolar em seu quadril.

Louis se sentou um pouco mais na banheira, puxando Harry para mais perto ainda, sugando forte em seu pescoço até ouvir o maior gemer e sentir sua pulsação acelerar contra seu corpo.

Harry o puxou para outro beijo, as mãos fechando nos cabelos da nuca do francês que o afastou segundos depois, os dedos procurando por seu pênis até senti-lo ereto e poder movimentar vagamente a mão pela glande.

Louis fixou os olhos em Harry que tinha a atenção fixada na forma como os dedos do francês faziam um pequeno anel contra a glande seu pênis, descendo até a base em movimentos vagos e lentos, acabando com a paciência de Harry.

O empresário pôs a mão em cima da mão de Louis e os dois começaram a masturbar a ereção juntos, Tomlinson momentaneamente permitindo o noivo controlar o ritmo, adorando a forma como Harry parecia extremamente desesperado por _tudo_.

Ele desceu o olhar das bochechas e lábios vermelhos, olhando para sua mão agora masturbando em um ritmo rápido o pênis grande e fodidamente excitado de Styles. Alguns segundos depois Louis decidiu voltar a encarar a expressão mergulhada em prazer que o rosto de Harry estampava.

Devagar Louis espalhou beijos por toda extensão do pescoço do noivo enquanto ainda apertava firme a mão em seu pênis. Harry gemeu e praticamente jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir o francês chupar um de seus mamilos, rapidamente ficando excitado contra a sua língua. Os longos dedos de Styles fechando com força contra o cabelo de Louis que continuava a chupar cada vez com mais força o local.

Com a mão livre o médico apertou o outro mamilo, alternando entre beijos molhados e quentes ou chupões fortes que deixavam a pele de Harry parecendo estar em chamas, vermelha e inchada assim como seus lábios. Louis simplesmente _adora_ isso.

O francês não tinha muita certeza se eles estavam _mesmo_ fazendo isso desse jeito, mas devagar deslizou os dedos contra as coxas de Harry que estavam boa parte de baixo da água, chegando em sua bunda e contornando sua entrada devagar e relutante, ganhando a resposta que queria quando Styles o puxou e soltou um grunhido, mordendo os lábios e rebolando contra Louis.

Era como se eles fossem uma dupla casada à anos quando Louis para e pensa em como um conhece ao outro.

O francês andou observando o comportamento do noivo à alguns dias, percebendo como Harry estava abalado com tudo isso mas se recusando à deixar transparecer. Mesmo assim Louis percebia como ele fazia tudo mais delicado, um pouco desesperado por qualquer toque que viesse do médico e totalmente frágil em relação as crianças. Louis acha que é impossível amar alguém tanto assim.

Assim como Tomlinson tem seus dias de querer que o noivo o abrace e diga que vai ficar bem, Harry também tem. Aqueles dias em que tudo o que um quer é que o outro segure as pontas e tome o controle.

E bom, desde que eles conversaram sobre Los Angeles, Harry não tem feito nada além de segurar e cuidar de tudo, agora ele só parecia querer que Louis faça o mesmo.

Devagar o médico fora introduzindo o primeiro dedo, a água deixando um pouco mais fácil apesar de começar a ficar fria aos poucos. Harry fechou os olhos com força e deixou Louis contemplar toda sua beleza, a expressão franzida com a intrusão, procurando algum prazer no ato enquanto o noivo procurava por mais contato, puxando-o para mais perto.

Eles voltaram a se beijar e Louis adicionou mais dois dedos, Harry ficando uma bagunça gostosa de gemidos e pequenos grunhidos contra seus lábios, o mordendo e puxando os cabelos de sua nuca com força.

Louis começava a tremer, mas não de prazer e sim de frio enquanto Harry subia e descia vagarosamente em seus dedos, espalhando beijos apressados por seu rosto e seu peitoral, sentindo como Tomlinson tremia contra ele.

O calor que emanava das bochechas de Harry não ajudavam em nada na hora de colocar o corpo de Louis em uma seqüência de arrepios bruscos, suas pernas tremendo e seu coração batendo forte contra o corpo de Harry.

\- Vamos para cama, Haz... Levanta, amor. - Ele disse acenando para as toalhas ali em cima, recusando o pensamento de levar os corpos frios e ainda molhados para a cama quente e fofinha dos dois.

Harry sorriu enquanto secava suas coxas, passando tempo demais na bunda e no pênis de Louis que bufou e revirou os olhos, dando um beijo apressado no mais velho ao senti-lo secar um pouco seus cabelos.

Sem muita paciência Louis deixou os cabelos molhados mesmo, somente tirando o excesso de água antes de estar se jogando na cama e puxando Harry para cima de si.

Com os braços longos o empresário conseguiu pegar o tubo de lubrificante na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, passando no pênis de Louis com um sorriso safado ao perceber que o francês observava cada movimento, até a forma como os longos dedos envolviam seu pênis.

Eles voltaram para a mesma posição, Louis sentado com o peitoral quase colado ao de seu noivo, a respiração entrecortada criando tremores visíveis que estendiam-se pelo corpo de Styles.

Harry guiou o pênis lubrificado de Louis até sua entrada, sentando devagar e deixando gemidos grossos e altos escaparem por seus lábios vermelhos, literalmente fazendo o médico ver uma explosão de cores atrás de suas pálpebras.

E então ele começou a subir e descer vagarosamente, mas em um ritmo bom que os deixavam tão íntimos que chegava a dar um aperto no coração de Louis. O médico estava se ocupando assistindo a forma como as coxas de Harry ficavam enquanto ele subia e descia com força, ainda devagar e disposto a enlouquecer os dois.

Harry tem coxas _maravilhosas_.

Elas flexionavam a cada movimento de quadril que Styles dava, seus joelhos cravados na cama parecendo dar todo um contorno para elas, transformando-as no pior pesadelo de Louis. Que no caso é também seu maior sonho.

O frio continuava ser um problema para Louis que não conseguia fazer a própria pele parar de arrepiar, roçando os pelos eretos do braço contra o quadril de Harry que estremecia junto e gemia mais alto, mordendo os lábios e franzindo a testa em concentração.

Ele voltou a chupar os mamilos do noivo com força para assisti-los voltar com o rubor gostoso de antes, apesar de ainda estarem rosados e com futuras marcas já começando a aparecer. Harry em resposta praticamente _gritou,_ um pedido sem fôlego e desesperado para que o francês fizesse de novo, não parasse.

Quando Louis não aguentava mais a droga do frio impedindo que ele gozasse ou se concentrasse totalmente no prazer de ter o noivo cavalgando em seu pau, finalmente ele deitou e puxou Harry sem remover seu pênis, entrando de baixo do edredom e suspirando ao sentir seu empresário recomeçar lentamente os movimentos, puxando mais um pouco o edredom grosso sobre os dois.

Agora eles estavam tão perto que Louis tinha a impressão de que se esforçasse um pouco iria conseguir compartilhar os pensamentos de sobre como tudo estava _perfeito_. Tão perfeito que ele queria passar a vida inteira dessa forma, ligados deste jeito.

Harry puxou seus pulsos para cima, prendendo-os acima de sua cabeça e rebolando com mais velocidade, procurando um ritmo mais entusiasmado e dando sinais de estar perto de gozar, os olhos fechados com força e os movimentos começando a ficarem um pouco desesperados.

Quando seus grandes olhos verdes abriram, Louis ainda estava o encarando, assistindo sua testa franzida e seus longos cílios, encantando com tudo o que via. Harry sorriu enquanto continuava os movimentos, seu peitoral roçando quente contra o do francês que pulsava dez vezes mais rápido.

Louis continuou a admira-lo da mesma forma como Harry sempre costumava fazer, finalmente entendendo os motivos do noivo ficar tão disperso enquanto ele procura gozar subindo e descendo em seu colo como um profissional. Ele finalmente estava entendendo o que havia de tão importante para observar em uma hora dessas.

A cena é quase tão bonita quanto o seu noivo em si, todo vermelho e suado, os cabelos grudando por todos os lados e um pequeno sorriso de alivio brincando no canto de seus lábios ao sentir como tudo era extremamente gostoso, o orgasmo estremecendo seu corpo todo e fazendo ele inteiro pulsar contra Louis.

O francês também gozou minutos depois, os olhos azuis somente fechando porque o prazer fez impossível a tarefa de permanecer com eles abertos, um gemido alto e entrecortado escapando por seus lábios enquanto o calor de Harry cobria todo seu corpo.

Eles ficaram em silencio depois disso, apesar disso Louis estava tão consciente enquanto mexia nos cachos molhados do futuro marido que ele por um momento até considerara a possibilidade de não ter ressaca quando acordar.

Mas, _nah_.

Louis só sentiu a pequena gota molhar seu ombro uma vez depois de quase dez minutos em silencio, mas ele tinha absoluta certeza aquilo não ser o cabelo de Harry pingando.

Sua resposta e única solução fora puxar Harry para mais perto como se a vida dependesse disso, braços protetores envolvendo todos os lugares possíveis e beijos vagos sendo plantados em seus cachos.

Louis realmente não achava ser possível amar tanto alguém dessa forma.

**xx**

Eles haviam passado o máximo de tempo o possível com os três filhos nos dias seguintes, tentando não demonstrar para as garotas que estavam tristes com a mudança e realmente tentando pensar em tudo de forma diferente.

Harry estava feliz apesar dos pesares, ver o noivo realizar algo tão grandioso assim enchia seu peito de orgulho e ele dava _aquele_ olhar para deixar Louis a par de seus pensamentos, assistindo realizado a forma como o francês sorria em resposta, genuinamente feliz.

Um ano é bastante coisa, mas depois que Harry parou de pensar tão negativamente tudo pareceu melhorar e parecer _possível._

Eles iriam fazer isso dar certo, depois Louis voltaria para casa um médico mais realizado ainda com milhões de histórias para contar. Harry repetiu isso todososdias _até_ o dia da viagem.

Amy fora com a avó Anne porque simplesmente não daria para leva-la ao aeroporto. Seria como pedir um escândalo e todos achando que elas estavam sendo espancadas de tantos gritos, Harry não precisa de muito para ter _certeza_ de que era _exatamente_ assim que aconteceria.

Eles usaram a noite antes do voo para Louis se despedir de sua família e prometer todas os itens da lista de coisas que Jay pedira para o filho não fazer enquanto estava nos Estados Unidos. Harry e Gemma haviam arrumado alguns voos para ela e as irmãs de Louis, mas por conta do colégio das gêmeas demoraria um pouco então foi difícil dizer "até mais".

Eles chegaram de madrugada ao aeroporto porque Louis prefere viajar essa hora, alegando que fica mais fácil de colocar Anne para dormir ao menos metade do trajeto. Ela iria chorar baixinho, irá provavelmente dizer que odeia Louis e depois pedir para ele abraça-la.

Gemma não disfarçava muito bem sua tristeza como Harry que tinha o maxilar travado durante o tempo todo, tentando não ficar muito perto de Louis e indo comprar café com Taylor e Anne enquanto o francês ia ao balcão de check in.

\- Você não está com sono, Êne? - Harry perguntou entregando-a um suco de caixinha e arrumando Taylor que chegava a sonhar em seu colo com o sono pesado.

\- _Oui_. - Ela responder dando um pequeno sorriso e Harry sentiu o coração despedaçar.

\- Você deveria dormir no avião, yeah? Vai ser uma viagem muito longa. - Harry disse observando ela balançar as pernas na cadeira alta que estava sentada, o suco esquecido por alguns momentos.

\- Tá bom. - Ela confirmou. - Hazz?

\- Hum?

\- Você vai cumprir a promessa, né? - Ela perguntou incerta, olhando os próprios dedos e depois voltando a fixar os olhos verdes nos de Harry. - Ver eu e o papa em ' _lei?_

 _-_ L.A. Êne. - Harry riu, mas assentiu e aproximou dela com Taylor grandão em seu colo atrapalhando um abraço. - Eu vou te visitar todos os meses e vou levar até nossa futura cabra que o daddy não nos deixou comprar. Eu prometi, princesa.

\- Vou sentir 'audades... - Ela suspirou parecendo determinada a não chorar e ele sorriu, sabendo bem de quem ela aprendeu isso.

\- Eu também vou. Quem vai me acordar arrancando minhas meias? - Ele brincou e ela riu. - Logo logo você está em casa de novo baixinha, quando você voltar podemos comprar um cachorro, isso te faz melhor?

\- O nome dele pode ser Tobby?

\- Não. - Harry revirou os olhos e depois riu da expressão chateada de Anne, ganhando um tapinha no braço. - Tobby parece ser nome de cachorro bagunceiro. Já temos a Amelie para isso...

\- Hazz! - Anne riu e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Terminou? Vamos voltar? - Ele gesticulou para o suco e Anne balançou a cabeça, rapidamente terminando e pulando do banco, voltando para onde os outros estavam.

Zayn não pagou excesso de bagagem nenhum, mas Louis pagou pequenas fortunas, principalmente se dentro de uma das malas tinha somente os brinquedos e pranchetas de desenho de Anne.

Eles sentaram em um dos cafés e Niall falava baixo e morto de sono sobre as casas que ele anda vendo para tentar comprar alguma. Harry não sabe se o plano é Gemma ir morar junto, ela disse que não, mas talvez seja e eles preferiram não falar sobre isso ainda.

Depois de algum tempo Zayn dormiu com a cabeça no ombro de Liam que fingia estar ouvindo sobre o que o amigo falava, ninguém quer saber de imóveis essa hora da madrugada. O próximo a cochilar fora Louis no outro ombro de Payne, os três praticamente caindo de tanto sono enquanto Niall continuava a tagarelar.

Quando começaram a anunciar o voo Harry já estava a beira de um ataque, olhando para Louis que acordava assustado de seu cochilo, parecendo não acreditar quando Gemma repetiu que o voo havia sido anunciado.

É provavelmente essa hora que Harry pede licença e some no mundo.

Mas não é, infelizmente.

Liam se ofereceu para segurar Taylor depois de abraçar Matty, Zayn e Louis. Niall pegou algumas coisas de mão que os três levavam como a bolsinha de Anne depois de abraçar forte os amigos, sorrindo e desejando boa sorte, prometendo uma festa de dois dias quando eles voltassem.

Sophia que até agora quase não falara nada também com sono abraçou os três apertado seguida de Gemma que deixava lágrimas caírem por todo seu rosto, segurando Anne apertada em seu braços, prometendo que iria vê-la durante o ano inteiro e buscá-la quando for preciso.

Eles saíram andando em direção ao portão de embarque e deixaram Louis sozinho com Harry que estava sinceramente prestes a começar a implorar que ele fique.

Harry não o fez, mas puxou Louis para um abraço apertado, o nariz pressionando contra seus cabelos e um suspiro audível escapando por seus lábios que em alguns segundos depois estavam pressionados contra os do francês.

\- Eu te amo... - Louis murmurou passando os braços pelo pescoço de Harry e o puxando para mais perto, os rosto encostados um ao outro e seus lábios enchendo o maxilar do noivo de beijos.

\- Nos vemos em algumas semanas... - Harry disse tentando lembrar a si mesmo também, a voz em um tom baixo e embargado. - Somente algumas semanas...

\- Eu te ligo assim que chegar lá... Jesus, Harry... - Louis murmurou beijando-o com mais força, as mãos enterrados no cabelo do empresário. - Je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime aussi... - Harry disse segurando em seus quadris e apertando o local firmemente. - Não deixe seu sotaque conquistar ninguém, você é meu.

\- Idiota. - Louis revirou os olhos rindo e se afastando, beijando Harry uma última vez. Ou não, ainda tem vários passos até o portão de embarque. -Eu falei a Amy, mas relembre ela que eu a amo muito e que ninguém canta a música do rei gelado melhor do que ela. Fale isso, Haz. Eu amo Amelie.

Harry sorriu e puxou Louis para outro beijo, provando a teoria do "último beijo" ser uma farsa.

\- Ok, eu vou acabar desistindo disso tudo se você encostar em mim de novo e eu preciso abraçar meu rapazinho...

Harry sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa antes de entrelaçar os dedos nos menores e andar devagar até onde todos esperavam.

Louis não quis acordar Taylor e somente deu um beijo longo em sua testa, abraçando Liam de lado ao terminar. Harry conseguia ver em seus olhos o quão ele queria chorar, conseguia ver o fato estampado na forma como sua testa enrugava. Ele passou os dedos no local para desfazer as marcas de expressão e deu um outro beijo em sua testa antes ganhar um abraço apertado de Anne, prometendo a pequena que ela veria sua irmã em poucas semanas.

Liam passou Taylor para Harry e ele não queria mais ficar ali para assistir os quatro sumirem pela porta de embarque. Não queria continuar vendo a expressão infeliz de Anne nem muito menos a de Louis.

Gemma desejou boa sorte para o cunhado e sorriu quando Louis fez uma gracinha, dando um último tchau pra todos e um beijinho em Harry antes de se afastar para mostrar os documentos dele e de Anne.

Harry somente sorriu minimamente, virou e se afastou dali o mais rápido possível.


	29. Maison

Só havia sido uma semana e Harry já pensava sobre ir andando até Los Angeles, abrindo mares e tudo mais.

Gemma estava apertando seu calendário para não atrasar nada quando ele viajasse daqui algumas semanas então suas manhãs e tardes estavam cobertas de reuniões, documentos, e-mails e cafés ruins. E quando ele chegava em casa nada melhorava com Amelie e seu humor, Taylor e sua saudades de Louis.

Saudade deveria ser considerado um pecado.

De qualquer forma Styles está dando total atenção para Amy e Tay quando chega do trabalho, ele não quer os dois sofrendo mais do que o necessário com toda essa nova rotina, ou _velha_ rotina, a volta dos dias quando eram os três dentro dessa casa gigante. Sem Louis, sem Êne.

Oh, _merde_.

Liam havia dito que iria assistir a partida do Man United vs. Man City com Harry que comprara cervejas sem álcool e batatinhas de todas as marcas possíveis, mas ele teve problemas com a mãe de Sophia que passara mal no começo da noite e pediu desculpas para o amigo, mas acompanharia a namorada e a sogra no hospital.

Amy havia dormido mais cedo como ela anda fazendo todos os dias, cansando de pintar com o pai e grunhindo estar com saudades das pinturas de Anne. Harry beijou sua testa e saiu do quarto somente depois de ter certeza a pequena ter dormido, fechando a porta com cuidado e indo checar se Taylor estava dormindo direitinho.

Ao chegar no quarto do filho ele se deparou com um Taylor muito bem acordado, os grandes olhos admirando a luminária do nemo que se moviam devagar em círculos perto dele, sua mão pequena segurando nas barras nas laterais da cama e as pernas chutando o ar vagamente. Então Styles não iria assistir o jogo _tão_ sozinho assim.

Ele pegou as batatinhas, sua cerveja sem álcool por motivos obvieis ao sentar Taylor em seu lado e ligar a televisão.

\- Nove horas da noite e o senhor bulldog está com esses olhos enormes! - Harry disse sorrindo enquanto achava o canal e via o jogo já ter começado alguns minutos atrás. Ele encostou Taylor mais um pouco no sofá para impedi-lo de tombar para frente. - Agora é o momento dos Edward Styles, não é filho? Você tem que torcer para o Man U.

Já começara um jogo emocionante e Harry dava risadas quando Taylor tentava pegar a cerveja de sua mão e soltava o próprio copo com tampa para isso, outras vezes tentando mexer no saco de batatas ou na camiseta do empresário.

Man U fez um gol e Harry levantou segurando os palavrões, mas não segurando os gritos e a comemoração enquanto Taylor assistia quieto do sofá, olhando curioso sem entender nada. As risadas do empresário foram interrompidas quando o gol foi considerado impedido e ele olhou revoltado para o filho.

\- Isso é roubo! Juiz ladrão! Não estava impedido seu... Seu fedido! - Harry grunhiu gesticulando para a televisão e Taylor segurava os próprios pés assistindo o pai. - Filho você viu isso?! Isso foi um roubo!

Harry olhou para Tee e ele sorriu sentadinho, achando que o pai estava fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira. Styles sorriu de volta e voltou a sentar do lado.

\- Hey papa, você não gosta muito de futebol como o dadee, hum? - Ele disse rindo e Taylor continuou sorrindo e pulando para o colo do pai.

Como se soubesse que estavam falando dele o nome de Louis brilhou na tela do celular de Harry largado na mesa, uma foto linda dos dois como contato aparecendo pequena ao lado.

\- Tee é o dadee! - Harry disse atendendo a ligação e colocando no viva voz. - Hiya Lou...

\- _Hey amor, tudo bem? Eu te acordei?_

\- Nope. Assistindo Man U versus Man City com o Taylor. Ele adora futebol, não é baby? - Harry disse olhando para o filho que encarava a tela do celular já parecendo esperar Louis aparecer nela como a semana inteira. - Ele quer te ver, amor.

\- _Um segundo_. - Louis murmurou e segundos depois seu rosto aparecia na tela, um sorriso gigante e o local onde ele estava deixando a imagem nítida e clara. - _Amores da minha vida! Hi dadee!_

\- Dadee! - Taylor sorriu aproximando de seu rosto o telefone que Harry o entregou, praticamente colando em seu nariz.

\- _Oi meu pequeno, pai está com saudades de você_. - Louis lembrou e Harry sorriu porque ele fala isso em todas as ligações, imitando o noivo.

Harry ia falar algo, mas Man U fez outro gol e desta vez não foi impedido então ele levantou e saiu pulando pelo tapete, rindo e sorrindo para Taylor que o olhava curioso e divertido, querendo saber o motivo do pai estar rindo.

\- _Harry? Eu só consigo ver grandes bochechas e dentinhos adoráveis na tela_... - Louis disse rindo e Harry puxou um pouco o celular de perto do rosto do filho, assistindo Taylor olhar curioso agora para a tela. - _Você está se divertindo, baby? Gosta de assistir futebol com o papa? Aposto que não._

\- Dadee! Dadee! _Mei_ , dadee! - Taylor disse balançando os pés cobertos com a meia e Harry tirou o celular de sua mão devagar para mostrar à Louis, a meia colorida havia sido a melhor coisa do mundo para o pequeno Styles durante a semana inteira, ele queria usar todas as horas.

\- _Você está de meias novas?! Wow, que lindas! Foi papa quem comprou para você?_

Essa Taylor respondeu com algo que talvez ninguém nunca entenderia, puxando as meias de tão alegre e tentando mostrar ao dadee que sorria e fingia ser a coisa mais legal que ele já vira.

\- Tudo bem Tee, minha vez de falar com dadee, posso? - Harry perguntou pedindo o celular que o filho havia puxado dele novamente, assistindo-o decidir se iria devolver ou não. - Você quer falar mais?

Taylor balançou a cabeça e devolveu o celular, subindo no colo de Harry para continuar vendo Louis sorrir com a cena do outro lado da tela.

\- _Anne ainda está na escolinha e eu só tenho que buscá-la daqui algumas horas._

\- Você está no hospital?

\- _Yep. Hora de almoço atrasada porque eu tive uma consulta longa agora pouco_... - Louis explicou e Harry assentiu. - _Você sabia que nós terminamos o noivado?_

\- O que? - Harry arqueou a sobrancelha e Louis riu assentindo.

\- _Uma revista britânica disse ter fontes_ confiáveis _que disseram nosso noivado ter acabado e eu aparentemente fiquei tão abalado com a volta de Harry Styles para o mercado que saí do país! Poxa Harold, se você queria terminar o noivado porque não falou ao invés de ficar me difamando para fontes confiáveis?_

\- Oh Lou, eu vou me lembrar da próxima vez. Lembra sobre os novinhos que eu te disse uma vez? Eles foram os culpados. Adoro essa sensação de ser solteiro. - Harry disse suspirando dramaticamente e Louis gargalhou.

\- _Quantos anos esses novinhos têm_?

\- Alguns dezoito, outros dezenove... Eu sou bem exigente também.

\- _Eles são melhores do que eu_?

\- Yep! Eles podem passar horas sem cansar, se é que você me entende...

\- _Tee meu amor, tape os ouvidos, papa não sabe controlar a boca grande dele e ainda fica mentindo na sua frente._

\- Em qual parte eu menti, Lewis?

\- _Eu posso passar horas também, não sou tão velho assim_. - Louis bufou e Harry sorriu, trocando o celular de mão e puxando Taylor mais perto.

\- Você quer dizer algo útil com essa ligação ou só queria disfarçadamente anunciar o término do nosso noivado?

\- _Eu quero te pedir um favor, e é extremamente importante_. - Louis respondeu em um suspiro e Harry pegou o controle da televisão para baixar o volume, totalmente esquecendo o jogo.

\- Quem eu tenho que mandar matar...

\- _Sem mortes, Haz. É que quando Anne está acordando aqui, quando ela ainda está em casa e eu posso ligar vocês já estão praticamente no meio da tarde e Amy e Taylor estão na creche_. - Louis explicou. - _Ela vai enlouquecer, amor. Não para de chorar e me implorar para ligar quando chega da escolinha de tarde, mas já está de madrugada em Londres e eu não consigo fazer ela entender isso... Me ajuda, Styles._

Harry desta vez desligou a televisão que o irritava com o zumbido baixo dos gritos, oferecendo um salgadinho para Taylor ficar mais quieto, já assistindo a expressão de Louis ficar severa e julgadora.

\- _Se você der outro eu vou contratar alguém pra dar fim no seu corpo_.

\- Desculpa. Enfim, você quer que eu deixe-os em casa amanhã? Quando Anne acordar eles dois estarão aqui... - Harry disse segurando a mão inquieta de Taylor. - Você vai sujar a tela do celular, Tee.

\- _Não, amanhã ela vai ficar com a babá e eu tenho que trabalhar_... - Louis murmurou dando outro suspiro infeliz.

\- Eu não gosto de Anne ficando em casa sozinha com essa garota, você sabe disso...

\- _Quer que eu leve ela para o hospital, então?_

\- Rude.

\- _Quais as possibilidades de deixar Amy e Taylor acordados só um pouco mais tarde amanhã? Eu vou busca-la mais cedo..._

\- Tudo bem... Mas já vou avisando, Amelie vai estar pronta para comer o celular e bater em todos nós de tão irritada. Ela com sono é um monstro Lou...

\- _Eu sei, eu já ganhei uma escova de dentes na testa por isso, lembra? -_ Louis disse suspirando. - _Olha, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho, mas me avise se você mudar de ideia ou se eles acabarem dormindo, yeh?_

\- Yep...

\- _Mais algumas semanas Haz, mais algumas semanas e vocês estarão aqui._ \- Louis disse sério, os olhos em um azul tão claro que Harry sentia o corpo estremecer.

\- Eu te amo...

\- _Eu também te amo._

\- Amo dadee! - Taylor disse tirando o celular das mãos de Harry, já reconhecendo a conversa estar prestes a acabar. Ele grudou a tela na boca fingindo mandar beijos para o francês que gargalhava assistindo.

\- _Eu também te amo, Tee. Boa noite, cuidado para essas meias incríveis não sairem dos seus pézinhos enquanto você dorme!_

Harry só teve tempo de acenar antes de Taylor clicar no botão vermelho que ele aprendera durante a semana toda vendo o pai fazer, gritando feliz ao ver a tela voltar a bloquear.

\- Você babou meu celular. - Harry disse apontando para o aparelho, Taylor seguindo o dedo e olhando a tela molhada.

 _\- One_... - Taylor disse passando o dedo na tela como se fosse limpar algo e Harry segurou a risada.

\- Sim, telefone. Você sujou a tela. E agora?

\- Não _one_ , papa... Não Tee, não _one_...

\- Não foi você quem sujou?

\- Não Tee...

\- Foi sim, eu vi. - Harry brincou ainda segurando a risada e Taylor já parecia na beira das lágrimas, olhando para o pai depois para o telefone procurando uma solução.

\- Papa... - Ele disse fazendo um biquinho e o queixo tremendo, Harry finalmente começando a gargalhar e puxando-o para um abraço forte.

\- Estou brincando, grandão! Olha só... - Harry limpou a tela no pijama de girafa amarelo e marrom de Taylor que se controlava e ainda tinha o semblante preocupado. - Pronto. Quer ver?

\- _Ponto_ , papa. Não Tee... - Ele disse observando o celular e Harry enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço, fazendo cócegas no filho que começou a gargalhar e inclinar a cabeça para ele, tentando fazer o pai parar.

\- Ok, hora de dormir. - Harry disse ligando a televisão e vendo estar no intervalo, dando tempo de tentar fazer Taylor dormir novamente. - Amanhã você vai falar com a maninha, Anne, tem que dormir yeh?

\- Amo papa... - Taylor disse vagarosamente, passando os dedos gordinhos nas sobrancelhas e cílios de Harry, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele o levava para a cama, sussurrando que também ama seu rapazinho.

**xx**

A ligação no dia seguinte consistira em duas garotinhas chorando os olhos fora encarando uma a outra na tela do celular. Harry informou que iria ajudar Marta com o almoço aproveitando a pausa que ele pegara no escritório somente para essa tarde e deixou Amelie chorar e colocar assuntos em dia com a irmã, Taylor estava feliz montando legos no tapete da sala e não queria saber de nenhuma das duas.

\- Papa... - Harry ouviu Taylor chamar, chegando na porta da cozinha com algumas peças na mão depois de algum tempo.

\- Hey, Tee! Com sede? - Marta perguntou sorrindo e se movendo rápido para colocar suco em um copo com tampa e entregar a Taylor que sorriu.

\- Diga obrigado, Tee. Obrigado. - Harry murmurou ainda mexendo o que Marta havia pedido na panela.

\- _Igado!_

 _-_ Esse é meu garoto. Você quer ajuda?

\- _'Cada_ , papa! Minha _one_... Amy!

\- Minha telefone... Escada... Só sendo bruxo para te entender, filho. - Harry disse sorrindo e baixando o fogo, entregando a colher para Marta e pegando na mão pequena de Taylor.

\- _Minha_ Amy, dadee. Minha _one... Minha_ dadee! - Ele disse alegre enquanto Harry o ajudava a subir as escadas com a mão firme na sua pequena, abrindo as portas das cercas que ele instalara no começo e final das escadas para evitar quedas. Styles lembra quando Louis riu e disse que iria prevenir tanto queda das crianças quanto suas quedas, tirando sarro do noivo.

\- Precisamos aprender a usar "meu", não é papa? - Ele sorriu pegando Tee no colo e entrando no quarto de Amy que ainda conversava animada, falando sobre as amigas que diziam sentir saudades de Anne. - Hiya bruxinhas, vocês não cansam de falar mal da pobre Giovanna?

\- Non _é Giovanna, Harry_! - Anne disse sorrindo do outro lado da tela e Styles riu sentando ao lado da filha. - _Lucca ganhou um cachorrinho novo e levou pra '_ scola _!_ Non _pode!_

\- Esse Lucca é um fora da lei, não é? Levar cachorro para a escola? Tsc, tsc, fiquem longe dele. As duas.

\- _Tão cedo e você com ciúmes, Styles?_ \- Louis perguntou em algum lugar no quarto atrás de Anne e era automático o sorriso que rasgava pela bochecha de Harry e Taylor ao ouvir sua voz.

\- Dadee!

\- _Tee!_

\- Daddy!

\- _Harry. Pare_. - Louis apareceu na tela olhando contrariado e pronto para atacar, fazendo o noivo gargalhar com a reação.

\- Tudo bem?

\- _Yep. Só que esta senhorita andava triste demais, espero que essa ligação ajude em alguma coisa._ \- Louis murmurou passando os dedos nos cabelos de Anne. - _Vocês estão se divertindo?_

\- Eu tenho uma surpresa _pa_ você, Lou! - Amelie disse dando risadinhas animadas e Harry permitiu que ela ficasse sozinha na tela, assistindo Louis sorrir e praticamente gemer um "awwn eu sabia que você me ama mais do que seu pai".

Amelie não disse a surpresa, mas eles continuaram a conversar alegres e quando elas finalmente deixaram o casal se ver, Louis sussurrou que queria muito que essa ligação melhorasse as coisas, que desejava fazer mais algumas vezes antes de com lágrimas nos olhos admitir que as coisas estavam complicando, tanto no trabalho que começara a ganhar rotina quanto em relação à Anne.

Tudo o que mais Harry queria era cumprir sua promessa para as duas. Cumprir por suas duas pequenas.

**xx**

Uma semana depois Harry foi acordado por seu celular fazendo um barulho irritante contra a mesa de cabeceira. Além dele iluminar metade do quarto, o relógio também iluminava marcando quatro e meia da manhã.

Oh, _merde!_

\- Louis. - Ele disse sentando na cama, nem olhando para a tela e o ID antes de tirar conclusões.

\- _Harry. Eu... Merde... Realmente esqueci que já estaria uma hora absurda, me perdoa. Mas eu precisei trazer Anne no hospital. Ela não está bem, Haz_. - A voz de Louis saiu embargada e à beira do desespero, Harry conhecia perfeitamente. Ele não parecia nem respirar. - _Depois daquela ligação nada melhorou e ela começou a pegar febre, depois não comer direito e Zayn anda literalmente dando cambalhotas para ela aceitar comer algo... E agora pouco ela começou a vomitar. Merde, isso parece um filme de terror, uma porra de um pesadelo!_

\- Hey, hey, hey, fique calmo. - Harry pediu fechando os olhos e se sentindo inútil, tateando a parede acima da cama até achar o outro interruptor, iluminando o quarto em segundos. - Respira para mim, Lou. Vamos lá... Fundo... Com quem Anne está?

\- _Zayn e Matty. Eles colocaram ela na observação e meu diploma de médico foi jogado no lixo. Rasgado e jogado no mar, não sei. Comido por baleias, nunca saberei._

\- Ok... Então você está sem diploma de médico... Mas e o de pai, continua com você? - Harry perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, as costas largas subindo e descendo rápidas com sua respiração.

\- _Sim, senhor._

\- Ótimo. Use ele agora. O que você acha que isso pode ser?

Louis respirou fundo e Harry prendeu a respiração, já sabendo o que viria em seguida. Seus punhos se fecharam com força ao ouvir um soluço baixinho e logo o francês estava chorando quietinho, provavelmente tentando abafar tudo contra os braços ou as mãos.

\- _Saudades, Haz._ Saudades.

\- Lou...

\- _Ela não quer comer, não dorme direito, não conversa e não faz amigos novos. Não desenha e não quer assistir desenhos. Eu sabia que o hospital seria onde a gente estaria se isso não parasse. Saudades, é o motivo_. - Louis disse irritado. - _Duas semanas inteiras disso. Somente duas semanas da porra de um ano inteiro e eu não sei mais o que fazer. A culpa é minha. Inteira._

 _-_ Louis _._

_\- Eu e essa obsessão filha de uma puta em ser um médico experiente, de ganhar historias e espalhar esse sonho por todo o mundo. Eu tenho uma família em casa. E simplesmente separei não somente eu mesmo de vocês como a Anne também, agora não sei o que fazer, o trabalho está apertando e eu não quero falhar como da outra vez. Não quero fazer a Anne passar por tudo isso de novo..._

_-_ Louis _._

_\- Mas eu precisei assinar um contrato e trabalhar por duas semanas, depois esperei minha filha parar no hospital para perceber isso._

_-_ Louis _..._

 _\- Perceber que ela vem primeiro. Que vocês vem primeiro... -_ Louis murmurou e Harry tentou engolir o nó em sua garganta.

\- Nós falamos sobre isso. Você sabe que fez o certo, sua família vai estar no mesmo lugar quando você voltar, Lou. Não vamos à lugar nenhum. Agora você vai voltar para os garotos e mostrar para Anne que está com ela, yeh? Apoie-a, amor. - Harry murmurou enfiando a cabeça no meio dos cobertores antes de voltar a sussurrar. - Eu não vou desligar.

\- _Eu te amo_.

\- São quatro e meia da manhã e daqui à poucas horas eu tenho uma Gemma para aguentar. Se isso não for amor, Lou...

\- _O melhor._ \- Louis sussurrou e Harry conseguia ouvir a voz de Zayn devagar se aproximar. - _Hey meninos, Harry no telefone... Não seja rude Malik... Harry, Zayn mandou dizer que você deveria se envergonhar por ser torcedor do Manchester United._

\- Diga à ele que eu também sinto saudades. - Harry revirou os olhos e Louis riu suavemente.

Eles continuaram com a conversa enquanto Harry implorava seus olhos ficarem abertos, grunhindo e se batendo ao perceber que acabou fechando por muito tempo e cochilado antes da voz de alguém acorda-lo.

Ele tinha uma promessa para cumprir e ficaria acordado até ter certeza que Anne está melhor.

Não importava se no dia seguinte ele teria gritado e passado o dia inteiro irritadiço, grunhindo respostas e praticamente tendo Gemma jogando café quente em seu rosto para que Styles parasse com toda a agressividade.

Só foram duas semanas, _pour l'amour de Dieu._

**xx**

Anne não melhorou.

Três dias depois e Louis estava precisando aplicar soro em sua veia para mantê-la hidratada. Anne tentava, comia um pouco de qualquer coisa que o pai lhe desse, quieta e calada, sem fazer uma reclamação, mas logo em seguida colocava tudo para fora.

Louis pode dizer com toda convicção do mundo que ele está prestes a chorar implorando por sua mãe.

O hospital também estava precisando de sua ajuda, StandUp2C estava fazendo cada mais sucesso e graças à Zayn e Matty, Louis pode ficar mais tranquilo e cuidar de Anne melhor, deixando o casal e os outros médicos que também vieram cuidar para tapar sua ausência por várias vezes.

Ainda sim, tudo parecia rolando ladeira abaixo.

Louis não consegue parar de pensar que talvez se ele se permitisse cair na ladeira, fosse parar de volta à Londres. Mas todas as vezes que chegava no hospital e via seus novos pequenos pacientes, seus novos amiguinhos, Londres voltava a parecer o lugar errado novamente.

Anne estava dormindo com um soro pingando lerdo ao seu lado, finalmente ela já estava em sono profundo por mais de somente duas horas, deixando Louis calado e andando com cuidado por todos os lados para não acorda-la, batendo em Zayn quando ele fazia algum barulho enquanto se arrumava para seu plantão.

Ele tentara ligar para Harry o dia todo, depois Gemma e finalmente Anne, esperando algum sinal de qualquer pessoa da família Styles, não conseguindo nenhum e entrando em pânico.

\- Louis. Você tem certeza que não quer ir para o hospital? - Zayn perguntou. - Ou dormir um pouco? Eu fico com a Anne, não tem problema.

\- Nope Zayn, você pode ir. - Louis respondeu suspirando. - Harry não atende a droga do telefone, Gemma também não, eu não consigo dormir e daqui a pouco talvez ela já acorde, não vou abusar da sorte.

\- Então eu vou indo... Quando voltar trago algo para jantarmos, ok? - Zayn disse sorrindo docemente e cauteloso, olhando parecendo esperar que Louis desabasse.

\- Ok... bom trabalho, Z.

E então só restaram um Louis inquieto, uma Anne dormindo e uma casa gigante silenciosa.

Louis sentou no sofá e colocou o celular na mesinha da frente, o encarando em um silencioso "vamos lá, mais quinze minutos e se você não acender eu te quebro".

Quinze minutos depois e nada, nem um telefone quebrado.

Louis já beirava o desespero em um misto de felicidade pelo soro ter acabado e Anne ainda dormir, um cansaço extremo tomando conta de seus ossos e fome.

Ele pegou o celular e prometeu ser a última tentativa, ouvindo chamar algumas vezes antes de cair na caixa de mensagem e a voz doce de Harry soar pelo fone.

" _Hey, no momento eu não posso ou não quero atender, mas retorno assim que a vontade aparecer_!"

No celular que ele passa para os clientes e as pessoas do trabalho a caixa de mensagem era totalmente diferente, mas ainda sim Louis não chegava nem à ouvir uma chamada antes de cair nela.

" _Muito provavelmente estou ocupado no momento, peço sinceras desculpas e retorno assim que puder_."

Louis queria matá-lo.

\- Não tenha dúvidas de que eu enfiarei esse celular no seu cu assim que você pousar nesta cidade daqui alguns dias. Eu te farei engolir ele Harry Styles, isto é uma promessa.

Ele jogou o celular no sofá e segurou os cabelos com força entre seus dedos, suspirando e querendo quebrar alguma coisa com tamanha frustração tomando conta de seu corpo.

Antes que Louis pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, como começar a chorar, a campainha tocou e ele se arrastou bravo até a porta, preparado para xingar Zayn ou Matthew depois de abrir a porta.

Mas não era nenhum dos dois e Louis pensou seriamente em se bater, não acreditando em seus olhos.

\- _Oh mon Dieu_! - Ele gritou abrindo os braços e deixando Amelie pular neles, a apertando com força e ouvindo o choro contra seu pescoço, enrolando os braços protetoramente em sua cintura pequena. - Amy! _Jésus_ , olhe o tamanho do seu cabelo! Eu te amo, eu te amo...

Ela tentava secar as lágrimas e Louis tentava parar de rir e sorrir somente para beijar o rosto cansado da pequena, grandes olheiras e uma carinha de sono deixando-a com aparência nada saudável.

Louis olhou para onde Gemma estava parada alguns passos atrás, sorrindo segurando somente uma mala, e ele não precisava nem perguntar para saber que Harry não viera junto.

\- Eu sinto muito Lou, ele não podia deixar as coisas lá agora... - Foi a primeira coisa que Gemma disse quando ele passou Amy para um braço e ergueu o outro para abraça-la.

\- Eu estou feliz com vocês duas aqui. Me sinto no meio de princesas. - Louis disse sorrindo e Amy riu, beijando a pálpebra levemente molhada do francês.

Enquanto ele ajudava com a mala, Louis não pode impedir uma lágrima teimosa descer por sua bochecha ao sentir decepção por não ter Harry aqui. A decepção não era com o noivo, óbvio que não afinal ele também precisa trabalhar, era por não estar o abraçando agora.

Anne continuava dormindo e Louis pediu que não a acordassem agora, as duas também quase não dormiram na viagem inteira então rapidamente Amy adormeceu sem nem comer antes, somente Gemma ajudando o francês fazer algo rápido para os dois comerem, também parecendo prestes a cair de sono.

\- Como anda tudo, Lou? Você está bem? - Gemma perguntou cautelosa, comendo devagar enquanto Louis bebia o vinho mais fraco que ele havia comprado.

\- Eu estava com medo de tudo ser como da última vez, de ficar com muito trabalho e não dar devida atenção à Anne... Mas não aconteceu. Na verdade eu parei de trabalhar nos últimos dias, não dá para deixar ela sozinha. - Louis murmurou dando um suspiro ao terminar.

\- Ela vai melhorar agora. Isso foi ideia de Harry, por incrível que pareça, ele não está conseguindo uma pausa no trabalho e Niall agora está ajudando. Ele disse que isso ajudaria Anne, agora vamos esperar. - Gemma disse sorrindo docemente e o francês assentiu.

\- Ela vai desmaiar quando ver Amy. - Louis riu. - Como Harry está? Deve ter uma verdade por trás de todos os "estou bem, comi sushi hoje".

\- Ele está tentando dar atenção aos filhos e trabalhar como condenado ao mesmo tempo. A vinda de Amy para cá deve ajudar um pouco ele também.

\- E Taylor?

\- Aprendeu a pedir para ir ao banheiro, ele está melhor que todos nós. - Gemma disse rindo e Louis encostou a testa na mesa.

\- Eu sinto tanta falta...

\- Somente citei trazer Tay e Harry faltou me matar, os dois você terá que esperar um pouco mais, Lou. - Gemma disse deixando a voz sair pouco mais alta que um sussurro, parecendo se sentir culpada.

\- Hey, está tudo bem Gem, nós vamos ter nossa hora. Só um pouco mais. - Louis disse sorrindo da melhor forma que ele conseguia. - Quando tempo vocês pretendem ficar? Podemos passear por essa cidade gigante como verdadeiro turistas, que somos, e eu posso usar meu sotaque para conseguir cerveja mais barata nos quiosques perto da praia. É um charme.

\- Foi isso que você usou com meu pobre irmão, não foi?

\- Yep, ele não tinha a menor chance. - Louis brincou e Gemma revirou os olhos.

\- Você é o demônio. - Gemma riu. - Eu sinto que deveria dizer isso para meu irmão, te entregar na cara dura, mas como eu vou ganhar cerveja também então estou dentro Tomlinson.

\- Essa é minha cunhada. - Louis riu e Gemma se curvou na mesa para bater em sua cabeça, os dois caindo na risada.

Os dois conversaram um pouco mais até Gemma terminar e Louis insistir que ela poderia ir dormir, ele lavaria a pouca louça e continuaria olhando Anne.

Duas horas depois e todas as três garotas ainda dormiam, Anne já se movendo um pouco e acordando várias vezes antes de voltar a adormecer, o sono ficando mais leve.

Quando ela finalmente acordou Louis achou melhor fechar a porta do quarto de hóspedes, não querendo acordar as duas que ainda tentavam lutar contra os fusos horários. O francês sentou com a filha do sofá e mexeu em seu cabelo, perguntando se ela estava com fome. Sua pele estava com aparência melhor, assim como os olhos e os lábios.

Anne recusou comer, mas aceitou tomar o suco que Louis ofereceu, voltando a abraça-lo no sofá. Enquanto o médico encarava a televisão, sem estar mesmo assistindo, ela olhava o local inteiro com os grandes olhos verdes, não interessada em nada e em um pensamento profundo.

Uma hora e três receitas diferentes no canal de tevê, Louis ouvira um grito da porta que acordou Anne de seus devaneios, seus olhos levantando com curiosidade e assustados para onde a irmã vinha correndo no corredor, um sorriso gigante nos lábios. Louis queria morrer com a cena.

\- Amy! - Anne praticamente grunhiu empurrando Louis e correndo para o abraço da irmã, provavelmente sentindo alguma coisa doer no trajeto.

Gemma vinha logo atrás sorrindo, o rosto inchado graças as horas dormindo, assistindo curiosa as gêmeas chorarem e também irem abraça-la. Louis ama como Anne agora abraça as pessoas mais fácil, como não mais ela tem vergonha de fazer tudo. Louis a ama.

Ele continuou assistindo sentado quieto no sofá, querendo mais do que tudo Taylor no meio daquele bolinho e Harry ao seu lado.

**xx**

Harry sentou em sua cadeira do escritório e olhou o lugar em silencio, tudo extremamente organizado, nem um brinquedo ou meia sequer jogados no meio do tapete ou sofá.

Tudo andava assim, _silencioso_. Nem a voz de Taylor cantando Barney ou Bob Esponja eram ouvidos agora, hora nenhuma do dia.

Faziam cinco dias que ele estava sem Amelie e Gemma, as duas do outro lado do oceano junto com praticamente tudo o que Harry mais ama. Taylor não recebeu isso tão fácil como o pai achava, Styles realmente achou que ele não iria se importar com a ausência da irmã, mas estava redondamente enganado. Como sempre.

Taylor não queria comer muito, o sono ficara extremamente mais leve, tudo o irritava e o fazia chorava, " _Amy, papa_ " eram suas palavras favoritas agora. Ele ia no quarto e procurava pela irmã e Anne, pegava a foto das duas e colocava perto da grade das escadas que era onde ele passava a maior parte do tempo, jogando as coisas da escada e assistindo desinteressando elas caírem lá em baixo.

Harry várias vezes pisou em barbies de Amy que o filho ia no quarto buscar somente para joga-las.

Ainda sim, o que mais deixava o empresário louco era estar em um lugar tão quieto. Tão silencioso. Tão vazio.

Uma parte boa de tudo isso era que Anne estava totalmente melhor, comendo direito e brincando, de acordo com Gemma e Louis ela estava quase tão bagunceira e travessa quanto Amelie. Bom, Harry duvida que isso seja verdade, afinal era Amy que eles estavam comparando.

Agora, sozinho no escritório com Taylor dormindo, Harry se permitiu afundar na cadeira e admitir que ele estava frustrado. Frustado sexualmente, frustado por não estar conseguindo nada como ele queria, frustrado porque percebeu como precisa de Gemma no trabalho, frustrado consigo mesmo por ver tudo dando errado.

Não estava nos seus pensamentos Anne adoecer de saudades, nem Taylor, cancelar sua ida à Los Angeles por conta de trabalho, não conseguir dormir direito sem Louis na cama. A única coisa que saíra perfeito fora o trabalho, nada acumulado e nada pendente, tudo organizado. Menos a mente de Harry.

Ele pegou o celular com os dedos trêmulos e ligou para o novo número de Louis, sabendo que o francês estaria saindo do trabalho agora ou já em casa com Gemma e as garotas. Três toques e a voz suave do médico estava fazendo Styles querer chorar.

 _Frustração idiota_.

\- _Amor? Tudo bem?_ \- Louis já atendeu preocupado, as pontas dos dedos de Harry começando a doer e sua garganta fechar.

\- Hey Lou...

\- _Hey meu amor... Eu te amo_... - Louis sussurrou e Harry baixou a cabeça, encostando a testa na mesa e apertando para a chamada ficar no viva voz.

Styles ama como seu francês o conhece. Styles o ama.

\- Eu sinto sua falta, Louis. Eu sinto _tanto_ sua falta... E das garotas, até falta da Gemma, droga.

\- _Você quer ouvir o que eu descobri hoje?_

\- Claro.

\- _Que eu não consigo fazer nada que preste longe de você, eu não vivo sem você Harry Styles, não mais. Vai fazer um mês e eu não durmo direito, minha filha adoeceu, eu quase não estava trabalhando, foi preciso você intervir e mandar as duas para cá até as coisas começarem a melhorar. Harry..._

\- Isso foi somente para me ajudar porque você sabe que eu estou enlouquecendo ou foi de verdade?

\- _De verdade._

\- Eu queria muito te beijar agora.

\- _Mútuo_...

\- Eu queria muito você em casa. Eu queria todos vocês em casa, seu lugar não é ai, Lou. - Harry murmurou pela primeira vez o que ele sentia ser a verdade, não se preocupando se Louis iria se ferir ou ficar bravo, primeira vez em meses falando o que ele realmente queria.

\- _Eu te amo Haz_. - Louis murmurou com a voz embargada, Styles tendo certeza que ele estava chorando. - _Eu preciso ir, me desculpa..._

E então Harry estava sozinho novamente, a conversa encerrando tão rápido quanto havia começado.

O empresário não chorou, mas quando fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, seu único pensamento era na forma como precisava de Louis e também não vivia mais sem o francês e sua pequena Anne. Pensou na forma como tudo o que Tomlinson falara também valia para ele.

Harry pensou em como somente um ano fora necessário para juntá-lo com o amor de sua vida. E como um ano parecia estar disposto a acabar com tudo.

Ele queria afundar na cadeira, queria pegar um avião e trazer Louis de volta para casa, queria pegar sua empresa e levar para lá. Harry queria muitas coisas, mas somente levantou e fora deitar com o coração pesando toneladas e a garganta ainda com um nó grande impedindo ele de respirar direito.

**xx**

Nos dois seguintes Harry se focou no trabalho, mais do que o usual e necessário, levando Niall à loucura e praticamente fazendo o irlandês implorar para a namorada voltar de Los Angeles.

Infelizmente Gemma ainda ficaria com Amy uma semana, ao menos foi o que ela e Harry combinaram. Ele não se aguentava mais de saudades da filha, também estava farto de Niall e suas reclamações sobre ter muito trabalho, uma semana era o máximo que o empresário conseguiria aturar antes de explodir a casa com ajuda de Taylor.

Taylor que continuava jogando tudo escada a baixo, uma forma de protesto por não ter ninguém para brincar.

Era uma sexta-feira e Harry teria ficado no trabalho até mais tarde, porem Tee havia ido para a creche e ele teria que buscá-lo, para total alegria de Niall que saiu quase cantando e batendo palmas ao ser liberado.

Marta prometera que iria fazer sopa de letrinhas que Taylor adora, mais brinca com as letras do que come, e Harry passou o caminho inteiro lembrando o filho, rindo quando Tee tentava falar "letrinhas".

Eles chegaram em casa e Harry pegou Taylor no colo, entrando já fazendo barulho enquanto o filho gritava o nome de Marta batendo palmas.

 _\- Mata! Mata! Mata_! - É Marta sim, Harry conhece seu filho.

Marta apareceu da cozinha com um sorriso gigante e os olhos marejados, olhando os dois de forma maternal.

\- Hey, Marta, o que-

\- Hey Styles. Você acha que tem dinheiro para pagar uma multa por cancelamento de contrato? Você e esse rapazinho no seu colo são os motivos de eu estar aqui, afinal de contas. - Harry ouviu a voz de seu noivo, ele jura ser de seu noivo, soar atrás dele.

Harry virou meio esperando estar inventando tudo, quase derrubando Taylor ao virar para o lado da sala e encontrar Louis com várias malas em volta, duas gêmeas dormindo no sofá e os olhos azuis marejados e vermelhos.

\- O motivo de eu estar de volta em _casa_.


	30. Familiale

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Ele nem sabia se aquilo era real. Seus dedos estavam tremendo assim como seus lábios e a visão começando a ficar turva, o rosto de Louis se perdendo na água acumulando nas beiras de seus olhos.

\- Marta você... - Harry gesticulou para Taylor e ela assentiu com um sorriso gigante, pegando Taylor no colo que gritava animado "dadee! dadee" e enrolava os braços no pescoço da mulher.

Harry então saiu devagar, os dedos enrolando no próprio cabelo tentando não se deixar levar para caso fosse uma ilusão, mas então Louis deu longos passos e o abraçou, forte e sólido, seu corpo quente moldando-se ao do noivo que entrelaçou os braços em sua cintura com firmeza. Real.

\- _Mon Dieu_ , eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, _je t'aime, je t'adore_ , eu te amo... - Louis murmurou deixando Harry afundar o rosto em seu pescoço, o cheiro do francês parecendo uma droga forte da qual o empresário já é viciado. - Nunca que eu ficaria um ano longe disso, Harry.

Então Styles afastou e segurou nos braços de Louis cauteloso, os olhos escaneando seu rosto inteiro, dedos longos tocando as bochechas e depois os pequenos lábios e por fim seu queixo, um movimento leve fazendo o francês levantar um pouco mais o rosto.

Depois seu corpo também entrara em análise, seus braços descobertos pela blusa sem mangas, sua clavícula parecendo pouco mais profunda porém linda como sempre, as delicadas mãos ainda tão macias quanto um mês atrás, o anel de noivado continuava no lugar mostrando que o médico está muito bem compromissado.

Tudo bem, Louis está em casa. _Inteiro_. Real.

Harry deixou um soluço balançar seu peitoral antes de voltar para os abraços, os dedos com lugar fixo em sua cintura. Eram raras as ocasiões que os dois se beijavam em frente à Marta e alguém da família, Louis sempre afastava lentamente Styles ou permitia o empresário beijar outro local de seu rosto, mas desta vez o francês segurou as bochechas de seu noivo e o puxou para um breve beijo, contido e carregando uma promessa de muito mais, mais tarde.

\- Afaste-se de mim, meus negócios são com o outro Edward Styles. - Louis brincou olhando para Taylor que esperava paciente sua vez, olhando tudo curioso e feliz enquanto Marta também sorria.

Harry só o deixou se afastar depois de ganhar outro selinho, indo até Anne que estava largada ao lado da irmã e plantando um beijo demorado no rosto das duas.

\- Eu ouvi falar que você agora pede para ir ao banheiro Tee, que rapaz inteligente! - Louis dizia beijando toda a face e pescoço de Taylor, fazendo-o dar risadas altas daquela forma gostosa que todos adoram ouvir. Harry passou braços firmes por baixo das pernas e costas de Amy, puxando-a do sofá e disposto à leva-la para cama.

Ele usou o tempo de levar as duas gêmeas para cima, retirar os sapatos, calças apertadas e xuxinhas de cabelo para pensar. Pensar que o noivo realmente voltara, pensar em como ele queria desesperadamente sentir Louis novamente, pensar em como ele definitivamente não teria durado nem sequer dois meses, quem dirá um ano. _Pensar_.

Quando Harry desceu de volta para a sala, Louis e Taylor estavam tendo uma conversa séria sobre meias, ele tem plena certeza que o francês não chegava entender metade do que o filho falava, mas era lindo ver os dois interagindo e mais lindo ainda pensar em como as coisas parariam de rolar escada à baixo _magicamente_.

Sem falar muita coisa o empresário pegou as malas, aceitando a ajuda de Marta para levá-las para cima. Louis veio logo atrás com Taylor, contando os dedinhos até o cinco de forma repetida, esperando realmente que Tee repetisse, mas só o que o pequeno fazia era olhar para seus dedos sendo tocados entusiasmado.

\- Não adianta, ele é preguiçoso. Se você oferecer para levá-lo para passar, talvez consiga "um, dois, três" no máximo. - Harry disse e Taylor gritou 'Dozi!' que obviamente é dois e não doze. - Obrigado Marta.

\- Eu posso desfazer as malas de Anne, Senhor Tom- Louis? - Marta perguntou visivelmente ainda não acostumada por ser obrigada à chamar o francês de somente Louis, também parecendo esperançosa.

\- Se não for te atrapalhar, Marta. - Louis sorriu e Harry mordeu os lábios, praticamente remontando a conversa mentalmente.

_"Posso deixar claro e certo de que vocês vieram para ficar, Senhor Tom- Louis?"_

Marta somente sorriu e pediu licença, fechando a porta do quarto e deixando os três juntos. Taylor ainda mexia nos cabelos de Louis, um dedo vagarosamente roçando as próprias orelhas enquanto os olhos grandes começam a perder interesse nas coisas.

\- Nem pense em dormir, Tee. Marta não fez as letrinhas para nada. - Harry murmurou entrando no banheiro disposto a lavar seu cansaço para fora de seu rosto antes de dar à Louis um "bem vindo de volta" mais elaborado.

\- Amanhã você não vai trabalhar. - Louis murmurou ao entrar no banheiro, Taylor estava sem sua camiseta e brincava com as tiras de sua fralda.

\- Não... - _Isso Styles, o melhor que você faz é obedecer._

\- Isso não foi um pedido. - Louis quis deixar claro e Harry sorriu, reprimindo a vontade de revirar os olhos.

\- Eu sei, senhor. - Ele respondeu secando o rosto.

Ele assistiu o francês colocar Taylor em pé na pia, o pequeno momentaneamente esquecera de seu sono - Harry acha que ele queria mesmo carinho, não dormir - e agora sorria ao perceber que ia tomar banho na banheira. Melhor do que tentar arrancar o chuveirinho do banheiro dele é jogar os fracos de sabonete que Harry põe ao lado da banheira.

Para Taylor banhos não são feitos para deixar alguém limpo, são para brincar e jogar água com sabonete no rosto do pai.

Harry o ama.

\- Nope, você precisa tirar as meias para tomar banho Taylor. - Louis disse ao que o bebê recusou deixá-lo tirar sua pequena meia verde.

\- Papai segura para você, me dê. - Harry pediu esticando a mão, olhando sugestivo entre a palma aberta e as meias até que Taylor desistiu e sentou para tirá-las ele mesmo. - Isso papa, eu te amo.

Enquanto Louis tirava a roupa e ficava somente de boxers, Harry colocou Taylor devagar na banheira, o segurando enquanto ela enchia somente um pouco mais. Como forma de distração para não olhar na direção de Louis e basicamente _morrer_ , Styles continuou sorrindo, assistindo Taylor colocar força nas pernas gordinhas, chutando a água divertido e permitindo o pai molhar seu pescoço.

Louis entrou em silêncio, sorrindo como a verdadeira personificação do mal ao perceber que o noivo estava o evitando arduamente com propósitos.

\- Zayn e Matty não vieram. Eles disseram que iriam para um apartamento já que só ficaram os dois e você provavelmente vai vender a casa... - Louis disse passando sabonete no pescoço de Taylor que não ajudava, tentando agarrar os frascos e o sabonete ao mesmo tempo. Tudo o que Harry encarava de onde ele se sentara no chão eram em como as pernas de seu homem são lindas.

\- Acho que eles deveriam ficar lá. Na casa, eu digo. Nós poderíamos ir alguns dias no final do mês, Taylor nunca foi à praia... Eu não quero vender, L.A. é um lugar muito bonito.

\- Verdade... Bom, ligue para Zayn e converse com ele. - Louis disse rindo quando Taylor murmurou " _edade_ ". - Verdade, Tee. Me diga, papai estava cuidando bem de você?

\- Não. - Harry disse revirando os olhos. - Estava deixando ele dormir sujo, chorar o tempo todo, comer salgadinhos e beber refrigerante.

\- Oh yeah? - Louis perguntou se divertindo com a resposta irritada de Harry. - Você parece cansado demais para alguém que não cuida dos filhos.

\- Taylor quebrou aquele nosso porta retrato jogando da escada. - Harry confessou.

\- Amy levou escondida sua caixinha com prendedores de cabelo e adivinha só? Ela esqueceu em Los Angeles.

\- Eu talvez tenha ou talvez não tenha quebrado sua xícara da sorte?

\- Sabe o arranhão que provavelmente tem na lateral do seu celular? Amy me confessou ter deixado ele cair da cama.

\- Taylor jogou a escova de cabelo que você deixou aqui no vaso sanitário.

\- Sabe aquele sua camiseta branca que é muito gostosa e deixa você maravilhoso? Você estava choramingando porque não a achava na semana passada e eu fui bem cínico. Eu levei ela comigo. E Anne vomitou um _pouquinho_ nela...

\- Sério?

\- Sabe aquele jumper azul bem grande que eu morava nele? Também levei. E agora está com Jeremy.

\- Você deixou meu jumper com o Jeremy?

\- Ele era tão fofo, Haz! Eu te mostrei a foto dele, quase tinha um troço quando eu disse que ele poderia ficar com a roupa.

\- Tudo bem... Mais alguma coisa?

\- Derrubei seu celular da cama enquanto você estava lavando o rosto. Foi sem querer.

\- Tudo bem...

\- Yeah...

\- Mais alguma coisa, Louis?

\- Ele estava sem a capa, você sabe não é? - Ele indagou e Harry suspirou, assentindo, olhando Taylor distraído passando sabonete no pescoço do francês como ele fizera anteriormente, Louis tentava não acabar com sabão na boca.

\- Mais algo?

\- Não...

\- Tudo bem...

\- Ah! Eu achei que o relógio que você me deu era à prova de água e... Bom, aparentemente água salgada não contava...

\- Mais alguma coisa? Além de comprovar que se eu não fui um bom pai você também não foi um bom mari-

_Oh, putain de merde!_

Harry parou por um segundo e olhou para Louis alarmado, percebendo o que ele tinha falado milésimos de segundos depois de já ter saído por seus lábios. O francês sorria de forma divertida, esperando o "marido" prestes a chorar.

\- Isso foi-

\- Espero que você não considere isso como um pedido de casamento, eu não aceito, quero algo melhor Edward. - Louis amenizou a atmosfera e Harry revirou os olhos, levantando do chão.

\- Quanto menos laços eu tiver com você, mais fácil será de te jogar fora quando não quiser mais. - Harry disse segurando a risada, saindo do banheiro enquanto ouvia Louis gargalhar lá de dentro.

\- Você está prolongando o inevitável, Styles! - Tomlinson disse ainda rindo e Harry sorriu, procurando roupas menos apertadas e indo até o quarto de Taylor pegar seu pijamas logo em seguida.

Quando ele voltou Tee já estava deitado na cama deixando Louis seca-lo, os cabelos molhando o lençol dos pais e um sorriso gigante no rosto enquanto o francês fazia cócegas em seus pés.

\- Tudo bem garotão, vamos jantar logo antes que dadee desmaie. - Harry disse aceitando o pequeno enquanto Louis ia se arrumar, realmente parecendo prestes a cair de sono, o fuso horário provavelmente acabando com ele assim como fizera com as meninas.

Harry vestiu o filho, arrumou seu cabelo, passou perfume e colocou as benditas meias de novo, assistindo-o andar pelo quarto olhando para os próprios pés quase hipnotizado.

Assim que Louis terminou de se arrumar os três foram jantar, ninguém achou boa ideia acordar Amy e Anne - iria ser uma guerra - então eles comeram quietos, conversando ocasionalmente sobre a viagem e Gemma, mais com Taylor que adorava falar. Nunca palavras certas ou _existentes_ , mas o casal acha a coisa mais linda ele tentar.

Harry conseguia perceber o olhar atento de Louis nele durante o jantar inteiro. Conseguia perceber como seus orbes azuis ardiam em sua pele, analisando-o e o desejando.

 _Desejo_. Depois de um mês Harry está praticamente se afogando nisso, as pontas de seus dedos pulsando e seus cabelos arrepiando com facilidade.

O empresário sabe que eles não fariam nada hoje, afinal Louis parece estar sem forças até para levantar seu talher e ele mesmo não se sente disposto para nada além de sexo rápido e desesperado. E Styles não quer isso. Depois de um mês esperando, um dia não seria nada.

\- Acho que a única pessoa que não está com sono é você Tee. - Louis disse sorrindo enquanto ele segurava a mão dos dois feliz, subindo as escadas sem deixar ninguém pegá-lo no braço.

\- Gemma foi para casa?

\- Nope. Niall. - Louis disse sorrindo divertido para a expressão de Harry, revirando os olhos logo em seguida. - Acho que eles estão planejando dividir apartamento em breve então se eu fosse você já planejava as formas de ameaçar Niall. Mesmo todos nós sabendo que você não tem coragem de bater em ninguém.

\- Eu tenho coragem de bater em você. - Harry murmurou muito mais baixo, assistindo Louis lançá-lo um olhar desafiador, o sorriso safado nunca deixando seu rosto.

\- Infelizmente para você e seu ego Harold, isso não conta. - O francês disse abrindo a porta um pouco mais para Taylor conseguir passar sem soltar as mãos.

\- Tudo bem filho, hora de nanar! - Harry disse ligando a televisão e olhando Tee já fazer biquinho, balançando a cabeça lentamente. - Yep, vamos escovar esses dentes lindos e depois dormir.

Harry adora a hora de escovar os dentes de Taylor. São pequeninos e cerradinhos, coisa mais fofa, brigas para o pequeno não morder as cerdas são constantes e ele sempre acaba rindo do pai se irritando.

Harry adora a forma como Tee se diverte assistindo sua desgraça.

Harry adora Tee.

Quando o empresário voltou para o quarto, Louis levantou para escovar os seus dentes. Ele parecia uma pequena múmia, cansado e se arrastando até o banheiro, mas ainda sim estava _ali_ e isso fazia o corpo inteiro de Harry se arrepiar, um suspiro contente escapando por seus lábios.

\- Onde está Taylor? - Louis indagou fingindo não estar vendo o filho esconder somente o rosto em baixo do edredom, até o sorriso do pequeno era visível de tão _bem_ escondido que ele estava.

\- Não sei... Acho que ele foi brincar lá em baixo. - Harry disse sorrindo e assistindo Taylor virar o rosto para esconder sua risadinha contra a barriga do pai. - Taylor? Tee?

\- Acho que já que ele está lá em baixo eu vou pegar uma meia nova dele e colocar em mim... - Louis murmurou sério, fingindo ir até a porta enquanto Taylor ainda ria e tentava tirar o edredom de cima.

\- _Ati_ dadee! Dadee! - Taylor disse rolando e gargalhando quando Louis se jogou ao seu lado e subiu sua camiseta para fazer cócegas em sua barriga.

\- Parou a palhaçada no meu quarto, esse episódio do bob esponja é legal e vocês estão atrapalhando. - Harry grunhiu e Louis revirou os olhos, sabendo do truque para fazer Taylor prestar atenção na televisão.

Apesar de por várias vezes no dia o pequeno Taylor deixar de ficar no colo de Harry para correr atrás de Louis, na hora de dormir ele sempre quer o papa. A saudades do francês dessa vez o fez não querer o peitoral do empresário e sim ficar no meio dos dois, um braçinho esticado para trás tendo certeza de que Louis estava ali e não iria sair, o rosto lentamente roçando contra a camiseta cheirosa do pai.

Harry poderia ficar desta forma para sempre.

\- Eu te amo, papa. - Styles murmurou contra sua testa, o dando um pequeno beijo enquanto assistia as pálpebras de Taylor quase desistirem de permanecerem abertas para assistir o bob esponja.

Ele levantou o olhar e Louis havia fechado o dele, mas sorria e Harry conseguia somente admira-lo. Admirar suas bochechas, seus cílios e seus lábios...

\- Eu te amo dadee. - Harry disse meio divertido e meio apaixonado, tentando não deixar a adoração encharcar seu tom de voz mesmo sabendo que Louis o conhece perfeitamente. Qualquer duvida ele só precisaria abrir os olhos e confirmar nos verdes do empresário, praticamente marejados por ter essa visão de volta.

Em resposta Louis sorriu de lábios fechados. Harry sabia que a preguiça e o sono estavam pesados demais para ele sequer abrir a boca, mas considerou seus olhos ganhando as ruguinhas nas pontas como um "eu também amo vocês".

**xx**

Dizer que Louis não havia tido a melhor noite de sono do ano inteiro seria mentir, ele tivera.

O francês finalmente abriu os olhos depois de vários minutos somente curtindo como a cama era macia em baixo de seu corpo, aconchegante e com cheiro de seu noivo impregnado em todos os lugares. Louis se sentia no céu.

Harry já estava sentado assistindo distraído um programa de culinária, suas costas nuas eram iluminadas somente com a fraca luz da televisão, as cortinas grossas e pesadas estavam fechadas, proibindo qualquer luz de fora entrar no quarto.

Louis permaneceu quieto, abrindo e fechando os dedos nos lençóis, observando atento as largas costas, a curva da cintura de Harry, o caminho para sua bunda e suas coxas entrelaçadas. Seu cabelo estava um pouquinho mais longo e o francês não consegue segurar a vontade de suspirar ou gemer imaginando seus dedos puxando os fios macios.

Louis o ama, demais.

Ele talvez tenha de fato gemido ou suspirado pois o olhar de Harry em questões de segundos estava preso ao seu, sonolento e contente.

\- Boa tarde, amor. - Ele murmurou sorrindo e pegando o controle para baixar um pouco mais o volume da tevê, apesar de quase estar no mudo.

\- Tarde... Eu agradeço você ter comprado essas cortinas, caso contrário o sol estaria queimando minha visão... - Louis murmurou com a voz rouca, pigarreando e deixando os olhos analisarem Harry novamente, adorando a forma como o noivo adora ser observado.

\- Taylor acordou, veio até aqui tentar te acordar, mas eu o levei para tomar café junto com Anne e Amy. Elas assistiram uns filmes, brincaram um pouco com Daisy e Phoebe, mas voltaram a dormir meia hora atrás. - Harry murmurou voltando a encarar a tela, Louis se aproximando até conseguir beijar sua coxa, sem coragem para levantar. - Fuso horário realmente derrubou as duas... Taylor foi carregado por dona Anne e Jay.

\- Minha mãe veio aqui?

\- Veio e levou nosso caçula e suas meias. - Harry respondeu, olhando para baixo onde Louis enrolava os braços em seu corpo.

O francês assentiu e puxou a barra da boxer do empresário, descendo-a até conseguir plantar um beijo em sua bunda, tentando morder o local porém falhando e só conseguindo ao apertá-la entre seus dedos.

\- Você mordeu minha bunda? - Harry indagou olhando para baixo e para trás onde Louis tentava morder novamente.

\- Sim.

\- Por-

\- Você morde a minha o tempo todo, cale-se. - Louis grunhiu fazendo novamente o movimento de apertar a bunda do noivo entre os dedos e morder, assistindo o local ficar vermelho.

\- Loui-

\- Espere. Eu preciso-

Então Louis levantou correndo para o banheiro, disposto a ser rápido como a luz enquanto Harry esperava meio surpreso, curioso e com preguiça. Quando o médico voltou estava com o rosto lavado, dentes escovados e com o pênis em situações melhores.

\- Você tinha esquecido que queria ir ao banheiro ou...? - Harry indagou encarando Louis que permanecia no meio do quarto, esperando por sabe lá o quê.

\- Suas costas estavam lindas, sua bunda ótima para morder e meu pênis fora literalmente esquecido. - Louis respondeu andando devagar até a cama, voltando a deitar agora com a cabeça no colo de Harry.

\- Obrigado por não urinar em mim? - Styles disse claramente segurando o sorriso e Louis revirou os olhos.

\- Disponha.

\- Niall ligou e disse que queria almoçar com você amanhã depois que você dormisse o suficiente. Eu disse que não iria rolar, mas-

\- Você não manda em mim...

\- Mas eu não mando em você então...

\- Obrigado por dar o recado. Eu te amo. - Louis murmurou divertido e Harry revirou os olhos. - Você está me ignorando?

\- Ahn? - Harry parou com as mãos que acariciavam lentamente os fios soltos e bagunçados de Louis, olhando assustado. - Você está dormindo ou bêbado?

\- Eu estou no seu colo e você não para de olhar para essa TV. - Louis fez biquinho, assistindo Harry revirando os olhos.

\- Eu só estava tentando ver como fazia e poder preparar para nós dois, eu não estou te ignorando. - Styles disse procurando pelo controle e colocando em outro canal inexistente, a tela ficando azul e iluminando um pouco mais o quarto.

Em resposta Louis somente assentiu, virando a cabeça no colo de Harry até ter seu nariz roçando o membro coberto do noivo. Eles não falaram nada, Tomlinson escolheu por lançar um olhar para cima onde os orbes verdes o observavam atentos.

Foi um movimento rápido, mas em questão de segundos Louis estava sentado no colo do noivo, os lábios selando de forma brusca e quase desesperada. As grandes mãos de Harry apertaram sua cintura com força, as palmas do francês acariciando suas bochechas por algum tempo antes de ir para os cachos, a nuca do empresário eriçando ao sentir os polegares frios pressionarem contra o local.

Louis parecia embriagado na sensação de ter a língua de Harry massageando contra a sua depois de semanas sem contato, suas mãos agarravam com força os cabelos do noivo e o beijo ia ficando mais lento, mais atencioso e menos desesperado, contrastando com a movimentação de sua mão.

O francês adora quando as cortinas estão totalmente abertas, adora assistir a iluminação forte e natural contra a pele de Harry, gosta como suas pupilas dilatam à todo o momento e ele está perto para assistir. Louis adora imaginar que tem alguém lá fora de alguma forma assistindo como Styles é lindo, como suas feições à luz do dia ficam cada vez mais bonitas, adora mais ainda quando imagina que esse alguém está assistindo _ele_ ser de Harry. Harry ser _dele_.

Porém agora no escuro, com somente a luz azul vinda da televisão criando sombras entre eles, Louis não conseguia pensar em algo mais intimo e mais gostoso. Desta vez o médico não fazia questão de imaginar alguém olhando, ele queria ser o único a ter esse privilegio para sempre. Ninguém vê a forma como os cílios do grande empresário Harry Styles pressionam contra sua bochecha quando Louis aperta o local certo, quando ele beija exatamente onde seu noivo quer. Ninguém além dele tem a satisfação de ouvir o empresário soltar gemidos vagos por estar sendo beijado com força ou ter os cachos puxados.

Louis o tem somente para ele. Ninguém mais.

Alguns minutos de beijos quietos e estalados, pressionados com firmeza contra os lábios um do outro ou somente um jogo sensual e quente de línguas movimentando, Harry se afastou e encarou Louis, o médico conseguindo identificar muitos sentimentos através dele.

O que Louis mais gostava era o amor, estampado no brilho dos orbes verdes que também o analisavam da mesma forma.

Tomlinson empurrou lentamente Harry para trás, o tendo em seus cotovelos com o peitoral sendo iluminado atenciosamente, os largos ombros e os bíceps fazendo Louis praticamente salivar.

O francês espalhou longos beijos por seu maxilar, as coxas ganhando apertos firmes dos dedos longos do empresário, seus lábios trabalhando molhados para lamber e chupar o pescoço do maior assim que chegaram ao local. Louis algumas vezes se afastou até conseguir assistir o corpo inteiro do noivo espasmar com a força de seus chupões, suas pernas chacoalhando sob Tomlinson.

Ele continuou descendo pelo longo corpo, lábios rudes contra a pele delicada do peitoral de Harry, em seguida sua barriga e os ossos levemente salientes de sua pélvis. O francês não gastou muitos segundos para arrancar suas calças de pijamas e suas boxers, levantando o olhar para os atentos olhos de Harry que agora estava totalmente nu e glorioso sob suas mãos.

Ele permaneceu calado e encarando o noivo ao segurar seu membro semi ereto, os lábios de Louis estavam vermelhos e ardidos de tantos beijos e mordidas tanto suas quanto de Harry. Devagar o médico começou a mover a mão, a falta de lubrificante deixando tudo um pouco complicado, mas ele não estava com pressa então continuou devagar, por vezes tocando os testículos de Styles que lutava para continuar olhando.

Harry esticou os braços e também moveu um pouco o corpo, pegando o tubo de lubrificante na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, o colocando ao seu lado enquanto Louis descia o rosto e marcava suas coxas com um chupão brusco e estalado, ganhando um palavrão grosso de Styles.

Louis sorriu satisfeito, assistindo o rosto de Harry ficar incrivelmente mais vermelho, principalmente em suas bochechas e perto de seu pescoço. Ele continuou com os chupões, chegando na virilha de Styles ainda colorindo o local com vermelho que provavelmente ficará em um ótimo tom de roxo e esverdeado depois. Louis adora fazer isso. Adora.

Quando o médico finalmente chegou em seu pênis, Harry praticamente soluçou, os cotovelos cedendo e seu corpo caindo contra os lençóis, as grandes mãos fechando e abrindo contra um dos travesseiros. Louis continuou encarando seus bíceps flexionados enquanto deixava beijos estalados e provocadores contra as laterais do membro do noivo.

Ele estava impressionado que depois de alguns minutos Harry permanecia sem falar nada, somente gemendo e grunhindo seu nome, porém nunca reclamando da forma como Louis estava passando tempo demais o provocando. Seu membro estava extremamente duro, vermelho e parecendo dolorido, mas o francês nunca perde sua vontade de querer assistir Harry desmoronar sob ele então continuava com os beijos vagos, pequenas lambidas contra a veia saliente em sua extensão, chupões em sua virilha e arranhões contra sua coxa.

Tomlinson percebeu que Harry estava calado, mas que o faria pagar pela provocação. Depois de alguns minutos assistindo como ele se contorcia, não gemia mais palavras existentes, agarrava os lençóis bruscamente e tremia desde os braços até as pernas, Louis percebeu que ele iria gozar em sua boca sem avisar.

Louis não sabe dizer o motivo, mas ele tinha vontade de sorrir para a forma como Harry é a pessoa mais perfeita que ele poderia pedir. _Putain de merde_ tem a melhor personalidade que Louis poderia imaginar em alguém que ele quer para sempre ao seu lado.

Em um movimento rápido ele pôs as duas pernas em cada lateral do corpo de Harry, beijando-o a tempo de praticamente engolir seu grunhido pela perda de contato. Louis desceu a mão por seu peitoral, tocando seu membro novamente e desta vez começando a masturba-lo de verdade, movimentos rápidos e apertados.

Ele levou alguns segundos para conseguir soltar o membro de Harry e sentar em seu quadril, pegando o lubrificante e abrindo-o rapidamente.

\- Quando eu viajei isso estava quase cheio, Harry. - Louis disse colocando o tubo gelado no peitoral do empresário que parecia não estar ouvindo coisa alguma, os olhos momentaneamente fechados e os lábios mordidos com força.

\- Você vai querer acreditar que eu usei metade sozinho ou com alguém? - Harry murmurou segurando a cintura do noivo e com facilidade o levantando para acomodar melhor os dois, a bunda de Louis agora um pouco mais acima de sua pélvis.

\- Se masturbava com força pensando em mim? - Louis perguntou descendo o corpo, chegando a orelha de Harry onde ele plantou um pequeno beijo antes de morder seu lóbulo, as mãos voltando para seu pênis que implorava por contato novamente.

\- Tão forte que eu passava o dia inteiro com dor no pulso. - Harry grunhiu subindo os dedos dos lençóis para os cabelos de Louis, entrelaçando-os lá.

\- Sua mão é melhor que a minha? - O francês perguntou aumentando a velocidade e Harry praticamente rosnou, puxando seus fios com a mesma força que Louis apertava seu pau. - Era bom?

\- Muito Lou, enterrava meu rosto nos seus travesseiros e eu gozava tão forte... - Ele disse metade provocador e metade descontrolado com seu pênis ganhando atenção de Louis, seus dedos trabalhando rápidos em toda a extensão.

\- Quer gozar forte agora? - Louis murmurou mordendo seu lóbulo novamente, deixando sua respiração ofegante bater exatamente contra a orelha do noivo. - Dentro de mim? Você quer isso, Haz? Me encher com sua porra...

\- Porra, Louis! - Harry gemeu levantado os quadris para aumentar a velocidade, virando o rosto para selar os lábios dos dois.

\- Vamos lá meu amor, você sabe o que fazer, yeah? - Louis murmurou parando devagar os movimentos, tentando parar as investidas de Harry enquanto se afastava para arrancar sua roupa e boxers.

Harry precisou de alguns segundos, mas logo estava jogando Louis na cama e cobrindo os dedos com lubrificante, abrindo sua entrada com precisão e agilidade enquanto o francês deixava o local, o momento, o cheiro, o noivo e até o clima criarem uma nuvem de prazer em sua mente.

Eles se perderam alguns minutos em beijos quentes, gemidos baixinhos e dedos apertando e arranhando qualquer lugar possível. Louis conseguia ver suas marcas nas coxas de Harry, conseguia ver sua virilha vermelha e seu corpo tremendo. O francês não conseguia colocar em palavras tudo o que ele estava sentindo.

Quando Harry lentamente começou a introduzir o pênis em sua entrada, seus dedos acharam lugar permanente nas costas do empresário. Styles tinha ambos cotovelos nas laterais da cabeça do francês, os lábios lambendo e beijando seu pescoço e Louis adora essa posição, ele poderia virar o rosto e morder os bíceps do noivo, suas pernas podem envolver a cintura larga e os pés conseguem trancar um ao outro. Sem contar nos cachos de Harry que ficam totalmente acessíveis aos seus dedos.

Mas assim que Styles estava totalmente dentro ele levantou o tronco e começou com movimentos, não necessariamente rápidos porém com força, suas mãos agarrando com força as coxas do francês.

Louis deixou um palavrão alto ecoar no quarto quando Harry passou ambas suas pernas sobre seus ombros, inclinando levemente seu corpo até estar aumentando a velocidade e a força, entrando e saindo de Louis de forma brusca e porra se o francês não gosta disso. Ele não conseguia mais permanecer sequer de olhos abertos.

Louis desceu suas mãos pelas coxas de Harry, sentindo-as flexionarem a cada estocada contra sua entrada, adorando como a sensação vibrava por todo seu braço até sua coluna. Ele abriu os olhos bruscamente e alarmado ao perceber o que acabara de fazer, tudo aconteceu rápido demais para ele sequer processar o barulho ecoando pelo quarto.

Ele havia dado um _tapa_ em Harry. Um tapa forte e firme contra sua bunda, quase em suas coxas no exato momento em que o empresário empurrava o pau com força dentro de si.

\- Puta que pariu, Louis! - Harry praticamente gritou, os quadris se movimentando tão rápido que Louis não conseguia mais acompanhar.

\- Oh, _merde_! Isso baby, _isso_ Harry... - Louis gemeu levantando a mão e mordendo sua palma para não gritar ao sentir a glande de Harry acertar em sua próstata, suas costas tremendo e suas pernas escorregando dos ombros de Styles que rapidamente as posicionou novamente para não perder o ângulo.

\- Faça isso de novo, faça novamente Louis. - Harry pediu ofegante, Louis quase não entendia o que ele falava enquanto sentia seu corpo e mente mergulhados em prazer puro, a próstata sendo surrada a cada estocada funda e forte do noivo.

Seus dedos tiraram o cabelo de Harry da testa e permaneceram no local, impedindo que voltassem a atrapalhar sua visão. Com a outra mão Louis agarrou suas coxas com força, dando outro tapa forte contra o local quente, sentindo Harry se contorcer inteiro em cima de si antes de dar outro, e outro, e outro.

Louis intercalou entre acariciar a pele quente, sensível e continuar desferindo tapas com a força que ainda sobrava. Harry não parecia estar medindo a força que usava em suas estocadas e o francês não poderia se importar menos, apertando-se contra o pênis do noivo que estava visivelmente perto de gozar, os olhos fechados com força e os dedos agarrando a pele de Louis bruscamente.

O francês tirou sua mão do cabelo de Harry e usou as duas mãos para dar um tapa forte em suas nádegas ao mesmo tempo, puxando seu corpo com força para cima enquanto sentia que Styles nunca havia ido tão _profundo_ assim. E Harry gozou. Seu corpo inteiro pareceu ter levado um choque enquanto ele _soluçava_ segurando Louis para mantê-lo parado, gozando em jatos fortes a cada vez que seu corpo tinha outro espasmo.

Louis estava concentrado em mergulhar na sensação que parecia engolir suas pernas, seus braços, suas costas, seu abdômen e até a ponta de seus dedos. Com os olhos pressionados com força ele também gozou, seu orgasmo descendo desde o começo de suas costas até seus pés, tudo ficando dormente e flutuando segundos depois.

\- _Mon Dieu_... - Louis gemeu enquanto Harry escorregava para fora dele, os dedos longos tocando sua entrada e a quantidade absurda de gozo no local, passando o líquido na cintura de Louis onde ele pressionou os dedos com força. - Eu não sinto meus pés.

Harry sorriu e beijou o noivo enquanto rolava para o lado da cama, olhando a bagunça que eles haviam feito e as marcas em suas coxas e virilhas. Louis nem precisava perguntar para saber que ele adorara.

Uma decisão unanime e os dois foram tomar banho juntos, Harry limpando seus corpos e Louis lavando seus cabelos, lubrificante havia parado até entre os cachos do empresário. Enquanto os dedos mais curtos e delicados do francês moviam desde a nuca de Styles até seu peitoral, o mais velho achou que seria uma ótima hora para conversar. A água ainda estava quente, Louis não estava tão cansado assim depois de horas dormindo e Harry adora conversar.

\- E os seus pacientes novos?

\- O que mais me deixou tranquilo é que todos os outros ficaram, e principalmente Zayn e Matty. Eles estarão sendo bem cuidados, eu não teria voltado se esse não fosse o caso.

\- Você está se sentindo bem? Estando aqui?

\- Você quer saber se eu já estou pensando que foi um erro voltar? - Louis sorriu e Harry beijou suas pálpebras. - Nope. Isso não passou na minha mente uma vez sequer desde que eu deixei Los Angeles.

\- Eu fico feliz. Teria sido um inferno um ano inteiro praticamente sem você, mas também não iria querer você aqui e infeliz. - Harry murmurou tirando o cabelo do rosto de Louis, molhando-o novamente com suas mãos.

\- Foi difícil vir embora, eu senti por algum tempo que estava pensando em abandonar minha profissão, parecia um tipo de traição ou algo assim. Mas eu lembrei que eu posso fazer a diferença aqui também, e você sabe que eu tenho tendência em deixar pensamentos ruins as vezes ganharem o melhor de mim.

\- O que te fez pensar o contrario?

\- Zayn. Ele prometeu que cuidará de meus pequenos e eu posso ir visita-los quando der...

\- Você está se sentindo feliz?

\- Eu estou muito feliz. Meu lugar é aqui. Zayn e Matty não tem filhos e um noivo esperando por eles em casa do outro lado do mundo. Eu tenho. - O francês respondeu dando um beijo nos lábios molhados e vermelhos do empresário.

\- Isso foi um pedido de casamento?

\- Nope. - Louis riu, dando língua.

\- Foi sim. - Harry brincou, mordendo sua bochecha e arrepiando com a água começando a ficar mais fria.

\- Eu te amo... - Louis disse fazendo biquinho e Harry sorriu.

\- Eu sei... - O empresário respondeu e Tomlinson sabia que era provocação, mas ainda sim deu um tapa em seu ombro.

\- Semana que vem já começam as férias das meninas, de Daisy e Pheeb também... Deveríamos ir para Leeds, já faz um tempo que eu não vou lá.

\- Elas iriam adorar...

\- Amy tem algumas amiguinhas lá então já se prepara para ver quinhentas meninas correrem pela casa, todas as vezes ela convida para assistir algum filme ou somente bagunçar a casa que ela não arruma.

\- Nem você arruma, Styles.

Harry riu e Louis segurou suas bochechas, ainda aproveitando a sensação de estar flutuando e beijando o empresário lentamente.

\- Jay e Mark também podem ir, tenho certeza que minha mãe e Gemma não vão perder a oportunidade. A casa é realmente adorável, é bem diferente daqui e toda essa barulheira de carros, pessoas... Enfim.

\- Eu acho que você é quem mais precisa disso Harry. Seus olhos, seu corpo, tudo parece implorar por um descanso. - Louis disse agora movendo os lábios para suas olheiras escuras porém não tão profundas.

\- Amelie também precisa. Ficar sem a irmã dela foi um estresse demais para aquela cabeça cheia de problemas e contas para pagar. - Harry brincou e Louis riu alto, concordando.

\- Anne também não aguenta mais a vida difícil dela.

\- Sem falar Taylor que tem que trabalhar para pagar tudo que ele quebrou jogando da escada. - Harry disse rindo e Louis tapou a boca e continuou dando risadas.

Ele se aproximou devagar e olhou nos olhos verdes de seu noivo, assistindo a forma como Harry encarava de forma com tanto sentimento e tanta coisa envolvida. Louis se sentia tão sortudo. Ele ama tanto este homem.

\- Eu te amo, Harry. As vezes chega a doer.

\- Sabe que eu fico feliz por você nunca ter desistido de mim e todos os meus defeitos... Nós brigávamos, brigamos, tanto e mesmo assim eu só consigo te amar mais e mais Lou. - Harry disse sentindo o francês tocar sua perna.

\- Você não se livraria de mim nem se quisesse, Styles.

\- Isso foi um pedido de casamento? - Harry indagou e Louis o beijou com força, os lábios moldando ao seus.

\- Nope. - Foi a resposta de Louis que ria e o beijava ao mesmo tempo, totalmente contrariando suas palavras enquanto Harry sorria e murmurava eu te amo em francês.


	31. Époux

Niall fora buscar Louis antes mesmo dele pisar em casa e a comemorar sua hora de almoço três dias depois. O francês já estava de mau humor por ter que ir trabalhar sem a presença chata e amável de Zayn, também não estava gostando das respostas e condições que o hospital ficara com este último mês, querendo colocar tudo em ordem antes de enlouquecer. Louis até pensou em pedir para remarcar o almoço, Taylor andava enjoado com mais dentes nascendo e não iria para a creche, mas o irlandês pegou a criança e foi até o quarto arrumá-la, empurrando o francês para ir trocar a roupa do hospital. Eles iriam almoçar em um pequeno restaurante dentro de alguma galeria ao sul da cidade como o irlandês havia dito, Louis estava quase convencido que a conversa seria toda voltada para Gemma já que Niall nunca conseguiria falar sobre isso com Harry, mas depois de algum tempo tudo o que ele conversara foi sobre futebol enquanto dirigia pelo tráfego londrino. - Mas eu juro para você Tommo, tinha um espaço de merda entre ele e o gol, ainda assim o filho da pu- Antes que Niall pudesse continuar com o palavrão ou lembrar que Taylor estava na cadeirinha no banco de trás, o telefone do médico começou a tocar alto em seu bolso, interrompendo. - Um minuto Nialler, é o Harry. - Louis disse atendendo a chamada enquanto Niall ria. - Amor. "Oi príncipe, só queria perguntar se você sabe o que aconteceu com o caçula desta família, cheguei em casa e ele não está aqui." - Você perdeu o Taylor? - Louis brincou em um tom sério e falso, vendo o filho levantar o olhar interessado ao ouvir seu nome. "Onde vocês estão?" - Estamos saindo com um de meus amantes, vamos almoçar e depois eu tenho que voltar para o hospital então vou deixar Tay em casa. "Qual dos amantes?" - Neil. "Ah sim, eu tinha esquecido. Diga Oi por mim, yeh?" - Niall o Harry disse Oi. - Louis murmurou olhando para o amigo que ainda sorria levemente, batendo os dedos contra o volante e assobiando baixo. - Hiya irmão da minha namorada. - Niall disse em seu tom feito para irritar e Louis acha que talvez ele tenha ouvido Harry bufar alto em resposta. "Tudo bem, já que você roubou Taylor eu acho que eu vou- Ah! Lou! Minha mãe e sua mãe estarão livres no final de semana e as gêmeas também então eu estou organizando ir para Leeds, yeah? Convide o Niall, mas faça parecer que eu estou convidando em um tom raivoso e cheio de ódio." - Entendido senhor, mais alguma coisa? - Louis perguntou ouvindo Taylor começar a fazer barulhos que ninguém entende no banco de trás. "Nope. Te vejo mais tarde, amor. Ah, eu estou bravo por você ter apagado a gravação do jogo de ontem. Rude." - Eu te amo. "Eu sei." Foi a última coisa que Harry falou antes de encerrar a chamada e Louis o odeia. - Aparentemente estamos indo para Leeds no final de semana. Isso inclui você, Neil. - Louis avisou guardando o celular novamente no bolso. - A casa de Harry em Leeds é um paraíso. Você vai adorar. - Niall assegurou ainda batucando os dedos. - Ele não vai lá faz algum tempo... Sabe Lou, alguns meses antes de você aparecer o Harry andava se afundando em trabalho e mais trabalho, não se dava folgas como quando Amy apareceu. - Eu percebi. - Louis murmurou olhando para trás, checando Taylor que olhava distraído a cidade passar. - Ele teve que pagar um dinheiro para a mulher aceitar entrar com processo e ele ganhar a guarda tanto de Amy quanto de Tay, afinal ele era solteiro e nunca tinha tido um relacionamento sério sequer, você também deve ter feito isso... Mas eu acho que depois que o pequeno já estava em casa, Harry percebeu que continuava faltando algo e trabalhar para ele sempre foi a resposta para tudo. - Ele ficou decepcionado quando percebeu que estava trabalhando demais, Niall. Harry só não se deu conta que estava fazendo a coisa errada. - Yeah, eu sei. Acho que ele não teria percebido isso se você não tivesse aparecido. Foi então que aquele bobão resolveu parar e pensar que estava trabalhando muito, que filhos também não era o que faltava e sim um companheiro. - Niall disse entrando em uma rua menos movimentada, os dedos ainda inquietos. - Eu fico feliz que você tenha aparecido, Lou. Harry está totalmente completo agora. - Você fala como se eu fosse o único para agradecer. Eu também estava vergonhosamente procurando por algo que nem sabia o que era. Harry me deu uma família, Niall. Ele veio em um pacote junto com mais duas crianças maravilhosas, uma mãe incrível, a cunhada perfeita e dois amigos idiotas. - Louis disse sorrindo já começando a corar, para ele falar sobre essas coisas com Harry é tão fácil por algum motivo, mas com outra pessoa parece estar confessando algo que ninguém sabe. - Eu também tenho que agradecer. - Então pede ele em casamento. Uma das melhores características de Niall é o fato dele falar coisas deste tipo tão fácil como se estivesse falando "olha só aquela roda redonda". - Pardon? - Pede ele em casamento, Louis. - Niall repetiu alegre, ainda com os olhos azuis presos na estrada, nem Taylor fazia mais barulho algum. - Niall... - Um dos maiores sonhos de Harry era esse, sempre foi na verdade. Desde quando nós éramos mais novos quando tinham reuniões familiares tanto na família dele quanto na minha ou de Liam, Harry passava o dia inteiro no meio das crianças, sempre gostou de brincar com elas, sempre admirou famílias unidas, ele tinha medo de não conseguir construir a dele por ter começado cedo a estudar para se tornar um grande empresário. - Niall disse parando o carro no estacionamento cheio da galeria onde eles iriam almoçar, Louis estava totalmente distraído com os arredores tentando absorver suas palavras. - Ele conseguiu a família, percebo eu, só falta os anéis trocarem de lado para dar mais certeza de que isso é real e longo. Para sempre. Como você quiser, Lou. Eles saíram do carro e Louis arrumou a roupa de Taylor, sorrindo com seus grandes olhos escaneando em volta alegres, momentaneamente esquecendo o incômodo dos dentinhos. O francês continuava pensando nas palavras do amigo que não percebia sua distração, voltando a falar sobre futebol. O restaurante era no segundo andar da galeria, Taylor não ficara quieto até Louis deixar ele apertar o botão do elevador e Niall riu enquanto pedia para segura-lo. - Hey Nialler, quando você também vai pedir a Gemma em casamento? Pedir para ela ser mãe dos seus filhos ou algo assim? - Louis disse rindo ao ver os olhos azuis de Niall arregalarem, um segundo antes de voltarem ao seu estado normal e alegres. - Acho que vai demorar um pouco mais, ela andou guardando dinheiro e nós vamos viajar um pouco, conhecer alguns lugares na Austrália, cidades pequenas nos Estados Unidos... - Niall disse sorrindo para o homem na recepção do restaurante que rapidamente o deixou entrar e levou-os até a mesa. - É como se de alguma forma já fôssemos noivos, ou algo assim. - Você pretende pedir para ela ser a mãe dos seus filhos antes ou depois disso? - Louis perguntou sorrindo ao que uma moça jovem trouxera uma cadeirinha de bebê alta para colocá-lo. - Obrigado. - Acho que durante. Imagina que romântico, nós dois no meio de alguma praia e eu pedindo ela em noivado? Puta merda, a ideia é tão boa que eu casaria comigo mesmo, Lou. - Niall disse e Louis riu, balançando a cabeça. Louis pediu o menor prato possível para Taylor, ajudando-o a comer enquanto fazia o mesmo aos poucos e ouvia Niall falar agora sobre uns lugares que ele andou pensando em ir com Gemma. A comida era realmente boa, a companhia do irlandês melhor ainda e Taylor parecia estar adorando colorir o caderno de desenhos que deram para ele. Durante todo o tempo o médico continuou pensando sobre o que Niall havia falado, sobre como o tom leve de Harry parece sincero todas as vezes que ele murmura "isto fora um pedido de casamento?", pensando em como o noivo adora a palavra esposo e vive comentando sobre amigos que se casaram. Tudo parecia se encaixar como um quebra-cabeças, Louis nem ligava muito se era casado ou não já que eles certamente agem como se fossem, mas se isso fosse algum tipo de forma para assegurar Styles de que o que os dois tem é longo termo então ele fará o que for preciso. Eles terminaram o almoço e Louis dividiu um sorvete de sobremesa com Taylor enquanto Niall comia algo estranho e de outro país, oferecendo várias vezes para os dois. Quando o irlandês aceitou que o amigo pagasse a conta, depois de muita discussão, eles foram andar pela galeria, entrando em algumas lojas para satisfazer Taylor que segurava feliz a mão dos dois, gargalhando quando eles o puxavam para cima balançando seu pequeno corpo. Quando os três estavam seguros no carro novamente, Gemma ligou para Niall e Louis usou o momento para rapidamente pegar o celular e discar o número de Zayn, ouvindo sua voz lenta e grave soar depois de alguns toques. "Hey Lou, adivinha só? Acabei de ver um daqueles caras que fingem de estátua e porra ele fica muito parado, é irreal!" - Z? Escuta, nós precisamos conversar. xx - Harry. - Louis grunhiu olhando para o sofá onde o empresário estava com as pernas entrelaçadas e Taylor na mesma posição em sua frente, as bochechas e até a ponta do nariz estavam sujos. - Eu disse para dar o iogurte e não comer junto. Ou sujar até a testa dele. - Você está perdendo o verdadeiro significado disso tudo. - Harry respondeu olhando para Taylor que esperava o iogurte. - Filho, você está feliz? - Masi. - Foi a única coisa que Taylor pediu, usando a própria mão para puxar o braço do pai e Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha divertida para Louis que ainda observava enquanto as meninas passavam apressadas de um lado para o outro. - Viu só? Ele está feliz e quer masi. - Styles sorriu continuando a dar o iogurte. Louis revirou os olhos e seu rosto estava claramente vermelho, talvez de frio, ansiedade ou raiva, Harry não sabe dizer. - Você parece prestes à desmaiar Tommo, algo errado? - Yep. Anne não consegue decidir quais brinquedos levar, você sujou o Taylor inteiro e Amy diz que não quer ir pois vai perder o aniversário da amiga Amanda. Sua mãe chega em cinco minutos, Styles! - Ela pode esperar. Ou até ajudar você e sua paranoia. - Harry respondeu simplesmente, olhando o outro sofá com várias bolsas e mochilas para passar um final de semana somente em Leeds. Três dias. Pareciam prontos para ir para a guerra. - Eu não estou paranóico, eu só não quero que nem Anne nem minha mãe tenham que ficar esperan- Anne Geórgia Tomlinson se você subir essas escadas para pegar mais algum brinquedo eu vou jogar todos eles no Thames! - Mas pai! - Coloca esses logo no carro, você nem vai querer brincar com eles! - Tudo bem... - Harry revirou os olhos, tirando sua camiseta para limpar o rosto de Taylor que sorria, afinal ele está sorrindo sempre. - Filho, sua bochecha não dói? Tee sem entender continuou sorrindo, deixando o pai passar a camiseta até em seu pescoço. Quando ele estava limpo novamente Harry levantou com o bebê no braço e decidiu colocar logo as bolsas no bagageiro do carro que estava já parado na porta. Peter havia saído para buscar Anne, Jay e as irmãs de Louis, Jaxon fora buscar Gemma e eles provavelmente estão todos perto de chegar, Harry espera que seja antes do noivo explodir. - Você não tem uma camiseta ou algo assim?! - Louis grunhiu assim que Harry entrou em casa de novo, ainda tinham alguns brinquedos das gêmeas para arrumar no bagageiro, mas isso elas podem fazer. - Eu estou indo colocar, quanto estresse. - Harry disse levantando a mão disponível e balançando-a no ar, assistindo Louis ficar mais irritado ainda. É ruim o fato do empresário achar ele bonito até com raiva, ele sabe. - Papa! - Anne chamou na sala e isso certamente salvou Harry de levar um tapa, usando a distração para escorregar para longe dali e subir as escadas o que ele prometeu à si mesmo ser a última vez para colocar outra camiseta. Quando o empresário voltou para o andar de baixo com Taylor se sentindo positivamente um cantor em seu colo, Jay e Anne já ajudavam a colocar o resto dos brinquedos no carro e as gêmeas faziam um trabalho excelente na hora de convencer Amy que o aniversário da garota Amanda não seria tão legal assim. Harry estava se sentindo em um humor claro como o dia, sorrindo todas as vezes que Louis o olhava estressado, andando de um lado para o outro procurando por algo que eles poderiam esquecer e finalmente conseguindo colocar tudo e todos dentro dos carros. Niall praticamente gargalhava todas as vezes que olhava entre eles, também achando que Tomlinson estava prestes à ter um ataque. Harry continua o amando. Ele checou mais uma vez a segurança com Jason e Peter, desejou um ótimo fim de semana para eles e Marta enquanto Liam chegava com Sophia já que no carro com eles iria Jay e as gêmeas. Três carros depois e metade da população de Londres inteira dentro deles pronta para somente um final de semana, Harry finalmente sentou no banco do passageiro enquanto olhava divertido para Louis que iria dirigir seu carro. - Você pode fazer algo de útil? - Louis indagou se referindo à três crianças chorando no banco de trás. Anne chorava porque o pai havia lhe dado uma bronca, Amy chorava pois não pode ir no carro de Liam com Daisy e Phoebe, Taylor chorava porque os outros estavam chorando. Harry se sentia no exército. - Tudo bem... - Styles revirou os olhos olhando para trás e segurando em seu cinto para afrouxar um pouco mais. Taylor logo parou de chorar para prestar atenção no pai. Bingo. - A roda do ônibus roda, roda, roda, roda, roda, roda... A roda do ônibus roda, roda pela cidade... - Jésus... - Louis revirou os olhos quase começando a chorar ao perceber que deu certo e logo o carro era preenchido com a música idiota de Harry e soluços que diminuíam ao longo do tempo. - Eu te amo tanto... - A porta do ônibus... - Abe, fecha! Abe, fecha! Abe, fecha! - Taylor disse animado, passando a manga da camiseta nos olhos e olhando para Harry como se ele fosse o melhor desenho do mundo. - Esse é meu filho, yeh hey! - Harry disse gargalhando e batendo palmas, ouvindo Louis rir enquanto as gêmeas decidiam se iriam brincar também ou continuar com raiva. - A porta do ônibus abre e fecha pela cidade... Harry quase tinha orgulho de falar que cantou talvez quinhentas músicas infantis quando eles finalmente chegaram em Leeds algumas horas depois. Amy havia desistido de tentar ficar triste para sempre, Anne em alguma parte da viagem encostou a cabeça na cadeirinha do irmão e dormiu, Taylor só cansou de cantar e bater palmas uma hora e um CD infantil inteiro depois. Niall havia sido o primeiro a chegar e como Gemma tinha uma chave, a casa estava já aberta, as amplas janelas escancaradas para entrar o pouquinho de sol que o dia estava fornecendo. Liam chegou quase na mesma hora que Louis, estacionando o carro ao lado e ajudando as gêmeas descerem. Harry pegou Taylor no colo e assistiu a expressão deleitada de Louis ao examinar a casa ainda encostado ao carro. Amelie acordou Anne e tratou logo de ir mostrar tudo lá dentro para a irmã e as gêmeas Daisy e Phoebe. - Não esperava parecer tão... Casa. - Louis murmurou olhando para Harry ainda com um sorriso. - É bem grande, mas parece aconchegante e bem... Família. Não sei explicar. - Vem, vamos dar uma olhada lá dentro. - Harry disse passando Taylor para seu dadee e olhando em direção ao carro de Liam. - Hey Soph, quer ajuda? - Eu agradeceria. - Sophia disse sorrindo enquanto tirava somente uma mala que provavelmente teria as coisas dela e as de Liam juntas. - Ele veio o caminho todo falando que queria ir ao banheiro, acho que um pouco mais e Liam se urinava nas calças. Harry riu e esperou ela fechar as portas, indo ao seu lado até a entrada da porta onde Louis ainda esperava com Tee. Tudo estava organizado, Harry havia feito questão de mandar fazerem uma geral em todos os lugares da casa um dia antes. Louis saiu de seu lado para ir vagar com Taylor enquanto todos paravam no corredor e escolhiam os quartos, outra guerra mundial já que alguns tinham banheiros e eram maiores do que o outro. Acabou que a maior suite ficou para as quatro gêmeas, gritaria e mais barraco por vinte minutos até Harry dar a ideia de pedir pizza e a matilha se acalmar. Styles, dono da casa só para relembrar, ficou com um dos menores quartos e Louis achou isso hilário, gargalhando pois Harry odeia se sentir privado de mexer o corpo a noite e ele teria com certeza que se mover o minimo com a cama de casal que eles ficaram, nem era pequena mas se comparada com a cama dos dois em casa poderia ser considerada de solteiro. - Sua boca está suja. - Harry murmurou algum tempo depois já comendo seu segundo pedaço de pizza, sentado no chão ao lado de um grande sofá já cheio. Louis estava em sua frente com as pernas enroladas nas dele, também comendo e rindo das piadas que Niall contava. - A sua também. - O francês respondeu passando vagarosamente os dedos pelos lábios. - Quer me beijar? - Styles perguntou divertido e Louis riu com os lábios fechados, tentando não se cuspir e revirar os olhos para a brincadeira nojenta. - Não, seu bobo. Sophia e Liam estavam apertadinhos no sofá conversando com as irmãs de Louis, Taylor no colo de Payne tentando participar de todas as conversas. Anne e Amy estava sentadas no chão montando um quebra-cabeças de muitas peças em cima da mesa de centro com Niall e Gemma. Jay conversava animada com Anne no outro sofá e elas ainda comiam pizza devagar, rindo como colegas de infância. Harry adorava isso. Sempre adorou. Essa reunião familiar, a forma como todos parecem ter algo em comum ou dispostos à brigar pelo que discordam como por exemplo Niall quer queria pizza de rúcula com tomate seco e gritou até conseguir que pedissem ao menos dois pedaços desse tipo para ele. Harry gosta de pensar em como tudo mudou, as coisas parecem melhores e todos mais próximos. Ele simplesmente adora isso. Aos poucos as pizzas foram acabando, a noite se aproximando e as piadas de Niall finalmente ganharam um fim depois de leves batidas na porta. Harry já estava com Taylor brincando de quem passava mais tempo se encarando. O empresário tinha os olhos fixados nos de seu pequeno, um sorriso lindo brincando nos lábios enquanto o pai apertava suas bochechas com dois dedos e não o permitia virar a cabeça. Eles estavam jogados no tapete da sala, Taylor aproveitando que ainda cabe em cima do peitoral largo de Harry enquanto Louis havia se juntado à galera do quebra-cabeças. - Eu atendo! - Gemma disse revirando os olhos ao perceber que ninguém iria mover um dedo para abrir a porta. Harry continuava apertando e soltando a bochecha de Taylor, pedindo para ele falar peixinho enquanto ignorava Louis puxando seu cabelo as vezes com força demais. Quando todos ficaram calados encarando a porta Styles decidiu que deveria fazer o mesmo, realmente levando um susto ao que Zayn entrou em seu campo de visão, Matty ao lado e uma pequena mala descansando aos pés dos dois. - Tio Z! - Anne disse correndo para abraçar o moreno, ganhando um aperto firme do médico que sorria e olhava em volta até focar seus orbes castanhos em Louis. Todos se levantaram para abraçar o casal, Harry estava extremamente feliz por eles estarem ali, mas continuou lançando olhares pedindo por alguma explicação para Louis que positivamente o ignorava. Zayn parecia feliz. Ele contou que estava adorando o trabalho, a cidade, as praias e a nova rotina. Harry ainda olhara pensativo para o noivo, tentando achar sinais de que ele talvez esteja pensando que fizera a escolha errada em voltar para casa, mas Louis só parecia extremamente feliz por ter o amigo por perto. Amelie foi a primeira a dar um grande bocejo algumas horas depois, encolhida entre os braços de Harry e Louis que haviam conseguido lugar no sofá. Ela havia pedido para o pai permissão para ir até as vizinhas que são suas amigas no dia seguinte, só se permitindo fechar os olhos depois de Styles confirmar que Anne e ela poderiam sim brincar fora. - Eu vou- - Não. Deixa que eu vou. - Harry respondeu já pegando a filha do sofá em seus braços, passando pelos obstáculos humanos ainda tentando terminar o quebra-cabeças e indo devagar até o maior quarto onde as quatro garotas dormiriam na grande cama de casal. Harry inveja todas elas. Quando Amy já estava arrumada e dormindo sonoramente, Harry voltou para a sala e se colocou na missão de levar as outras três para a cama. Daisy e Phoebe aceitaram fácil depois que Styles disse que elas poderiam assistir filmes. Anne não queria largar o bendito quebra-cabeças e nem Niall estava positivamente focado em também termina-lo. Foram minutos difíceis para convencer o irlandês ajudar e não piorar a situação, depois mais algum tempo para convencer Anne de que assistir filmes era mais legal. Ela dormiu fácil depois de escovar os dentes e colocar o pijama, Phoebe fazia um trabalho ótimo mexendo em seus cabelos em uma forma tão vagarosa que acabou sendo mais eficaz do que qualquer outro método, enquanto isso Daisy também parecia prestes a dormir do outro lado da cama. Styles voltou para sala com os olhos já procurando Taylor, o achando no colo de Liam mais acordado do que todos juntos, batendo palma para a música que Sophia cantarolava, rindo como se não fosse hora de dormir. Mas assim que avistou Harry seus olhos felizes se desmancharam e ele já procurou por Louis pela sala, sabendo que se pedisse com aquele olhar do gato de botas e o inglês perfeito ele conseguiria pelo menos mais uma hora na farra. - Nem pense, Taylor. - Harry murmurou estendendo os braços e Sophia riu do biquinho que o pequeno fez, agarrando-se em Liam como se isso fosse ajudar em algo. - Vamos, é hora de dormir, Liam não vai te ajudar em nada, na verdade está na hora de até ele dormir. - Não. - Foi a única coisa que Taylor tentou falar, segurando no braço de Liam que fazia um esforço para não rir. - Como não, filho? Está na hora, vamos eu fico lá com você... Papa canta quantas músicas o bebê quiser. - Taylor decidiu ignorar enquanto olhava novamente ao redor procurando por Louis que havia ido buscar algo mais quente para vestir, provavelmente já estava voltando para ver a cena. Do outro lado da sala Jay e Anne observavam com atenção o drama, escondendo sorrisos atrás de suas mãos enquanto Harry pensava em algum método de Leve Seu Filho Para A Cama Sem Levar Tio Liam Junto ou algum método de tortura mesmo. Brincadeira. - Taylor Edward. - Harry decidiu partir para o método de fingir estar bravo mesmo, porém a voz de Louis interrompeu. - Problemas com os Edward's? - O francês indagou e Styles conseguiu ver a hora exata em que o olhar de Taylor iluminou como se estivesse vendo a salvação. Nope. - Este rapaz não quer ir para a cama e você chegou na hora certa, Harry já estava partindo para a agressão. - Liam brincou e Louis riu revirando os olhos, esticando os braços para Taylor que primeiro resolveu ouvir a oferta antes de aceitar. - Vem dadee, vamos escovar os dentes e assistir Bob Esponja. - Foi a única coisa que o francês precisou falar antes de Taylor estar se jogando em seus braços e Harry jura que iria jogar os dois na adoção qualquer dia desses. Depois que os dois desapareceram no corredor a sala inteira caiu na risada, gargalhando da expressão chateada de Harry que revirou os olhos e sentou no sofá novamente. - Acho que nós deveríamos fazer uma fogueira e pegar um porre de vinho, um dos piores. - Zayn disse algum tempo depois, sorrindo para Styles que riu e assentiu levemente. - O que você acha, papi? - Acho uma ótima ideia. Eu tenho alguns vinhos, e aposto minha empresa que Niall trouxe cerveja. - Harry respondeu ganhando um "com certeza, Styles" do irlandês. - Só não sei fazer fogueiras. - Eu sei. - Liam disse já levantando e com muita preguiça todos fizeram o mesmo. - Lembram que eu fiz aquele treinamento de escoteiros? - Olhem para mim eu sou Liam, escoteiro e sei fazer fogueiras. - Zayn fez uma voz estranha acenando com as mãos ao mesmo tempo, rindo quando Payne levantou o dedo do meio para ele. - Eu sou um garoto prendado. - Liam respondeu sorrindo e seguindo Harry até a cozinha. Eles pegaram vinho, taças, Anne e Jay pegaram cobertores e toalhas, Gemma e Matty levaram algumas cadeiras para o lado de fora e todos ajudaram a procurar alguns gravetos e pedaços de madeira dentro de um pequeno deposito nos fundos. Harry comprou esta casa pois sempre sonhara em ter um cachorro para correr na grama verde e ficar tomando conta enquanto ele estava em Londres, juntamente com o casal de amigos dele que já ficam aqui durante alguns dias da semana para arrumar tudo e não deixar a casa criar mofo. Só que por conta do trabalho ele quase nunca vem em Leeds o suficiente então a ideia de ter um cachorro grande e peludo terá que ficar para mais tarde. Liam não mentiu quando disse que sabia fazer fogueiras assim como Harry lembra que ele não mentiu sobre saber montar barracas. Uma vez eles acamparam juntos e Payne tinha uma das barracas mais bem montadas do acampamento todo. Harry vai fingir não gostar dele só por inveja. Assim que todos já estavam com um lugar em volta da pequena fogueira já que os pedaços de galhos e madeiras não eram muitos para fazer uma maior, Harry entrou para chamar Louis que ainda não havia voltado. A casa estava pela primeira vez no dia silenciosa depois que a matilha fora para fora. A sala estava com o quebra-cabeças momentaneamente esquecido e algumas latas de refrigerante espalhadas no chão que Harry juntou e jogou no lixo. Devagar ele abriu a porta do quarto das gêmeas para checar se todas estavam bem, Phoebe e Daisy também haviam dormido e a televisão estava baixinha, iluminando um pouco o quarto. Quando ele chegou ao quarto onde dormiria com seus dois rapazes, encontrou Louis com as luzes também apagadas e somente a televisão iluminando o local. Ele estava balançando Taylor vagarosamente, cada vez o bebê ficava maior em seus braços mas ainda era capaz de se transformar em uma bolinha contra o peitoral de seu dadee. Harry fechou a porta e Louis levantou o olhar, finalmente notando sua presença e sorrindo preguiçoso. - Hey dadee. - Harry sussurrou e seu sorriso aumentou, ainda balançando Tay devagar. - Eu não quero colocar ele para dormir no carrinho, vai dormir na cama com a gente, tudo bem? - Louis perguntou baixo olhando de cara feia para o carrinho de Taylor. Não era pequeno, nem desconfortável e até Anne gosta de ficar nele algumas vezes, mas Harry sabe do fascínio que o francês tem em ter Taylor no meio deles dois então sorriu e assentiu levemente. - Claro. Então Louis fora deitar o adormecido Tee no meio da cama, enchendo sua volta com os cobertores e travesseiros enquanto Harry procurava dentro da mochila em qual bolso ele colocou a babá eletrônica. Louis ajustou o aparelho e colocou ali pertinho de Taylor, não o suficiente para ele ver pois agora está passando pela fase de acordar e as vezes ao invés de chorar e chamar por alguém Taylor vai mexer nas coisas que estiverem em cima da cama ou admirar as próprias meias. Harry pegou um edredom surrado que tinha no pequeno guarda-roupas, levemente cheirando a mofo e amaciante, puxando Louis assim que percebera ele ter terminado de arrumar o pequeno Tay. Louis sorriu, encaixando suas mãos na cintura do noivo e puxando seus lábios para um beijo molhado e quente, contrastando com a noite fria lá fora. Harry tinha um pequeno vicio na forma como o francês o beija, empurra a língua contra a dele, outras vezes a chupa e na maioria delas somente fica entre morder e sugar o lábio inferior do empresário. O casal não falou nada enquanto saíam do quarto devagar e encostavam a porta, passando na cozinha para pegar mais duas taças antes de Harry avisar que eles estavam tendo a noite da fogueira. O francês não pareceu surpreso, mas ainda feliz enquanto se aproximava e pedia para Zayn encher suas taças. Eles sentaram no edredom que Styles havia pegado, passaram uma boa parte pelos ombros e Louis se encolheu contra Harry, quase totalmente em seu colo quando passou as pernas grossas por cima do colo do noivo. Quase todos estavam do mesmo jeito por conta do frio, dividindo um edredom e esquentando a garganta com o vinho, até Anne e Jay estavam abraçadas gargalhando das piadas infinitas de Niall. Harry se virou um pouco, escondendo o rosto no edredom e no pescoço de Louis enquanto deixava beijos molhados por seu maxilar, o nariz roçando a linha acentuada em sua bochecha, o osso saliente que deixava o francês atraente em níveis totalmente novos. - Eu queria te agradecer por uma coisa. - Louis sussurrou deixando sua respiração bater contra a testa de Harry que estava já quente pela aproximação do jogo e o edredom. - O que? - Styles indagou baixinho, olhando para cima tentando checar se eles de fatos haviam sido esquecidos pelos outros antes de continuar com os pequenos beijos até a orelha pequena e linda de seu francês. - Por isso. - Louis gesticulou para o local, olhando em volta e dando mais acesso de seu pescoço para Harry espalhar seus beijos. - Esse clima familiar, essa coisa gostosa de ter todos juntos... - Eu quem agradeço, Lou... - Não. Você não está entendendo. - Louis o cortou fixando o olhar na pequena fogueira. - Antes era somente eu, trabalhando e tentando consertar um mundo de erros, consertar o que os outros fizeram de errado. Depois eu conheci minha Anne e novamente percebi que faltava algo, agora para nós dois. E esse algo era você e seus filhos maravilhosos. Amy e toda aquela paixão que ela tem pela vida, Taylor e suas grandes bochechas dizendo "não pode" quando vê você me beijar. Por tudo isso eu tenho que te agradecer. Você me deu uma família completa e mais amigos, algo estável e extremamente bonito que é o nosso relacionamento. Eu amo ele, eu amo nós dois, amo você. - Eu também amo você. - Harry disse sentindo Louis procurar por sua mão debaixo do edredom, tocando em seu dedo anelar por alguns segundos com força demais, fazendo pressão dos dois lados até ter os olhos do noivo fixados ao seu. - Foi eu quem pedi que Zayn viesse para cá. - Louis murmurou dando um breve selinho em Harry que agora estava totalmente perdido, todos ainda estavam concentrados em Niall ou em sua própria conversa então não notavam a forma como Harry parecia além de confuso, assustado. - Eu queria que ele e Matthew estivessem presentes nesse final de semana, essa viagem para Leeds foi perfeita pra ocasião e juntar todos. - Louis do que você está falando? - Harry estava levemente tremendo agora, os olhos verdes iam de todos os amigos em volta que não davam a maior atenção para seu possível ataque até os olhos azuis de Louis que brilhavam de uma forma assustadoramente maravilhosa refletindo o fogo ali ao lado. - Voulez-vous m'épouser, Harold? - Louis perguntou sorrindo e seus lábios estavam tão perto da bochecha de Harry que o empresário sabia que um pequeno impulso e ele poderia beijar as lágrimas que caíram seguidas umas das outras. - Você quer casar comigo?


	32. Epilogue

Harry estava sentado no sofá praticamente sozinho em casa perdido nos próprios pensamentos, uma taça praticamente vazia de vinho nas mãos e um sorriso que as vezes ele acha que irá ficar pregado para sempre em seu rosto.

O que ele pensava, principalmente, era em como a passagem de noivos para casados entre ele e Louis fora algo que mudara muitas coisas quando o empresário já esteve quase certo de que não faria muita diferença.

Eles pareciam estar mais em sincronia depois do dia em Leeds que ambos se sentaram no meio da cama com Taylor dormindo profundamente ao lado para trocar as alianças de mão. 

O casal aquela noite ficou até amanhecer conversando baixinho sobre o que iriam fazer, quem iriam chamar, onde seria e todos os detalhes possíveis enquanto Louis beijava devagar o bíceps de seu empresário, a cabeça descansando no local ao mesmo tempo em que tocava seus lábios em beijos calmos e molhados.

Quando o matilha de lobos inteira acordou na manhã seguinte todos ajudaram a fazer o café, sentando e conversando alto até Louis falar baixinho ainda com seu lugar permanente no colo do marido. O francês realmente não falara para ninguém em especial, somente um baixo "Harry e eu vamos casar no mês que vem" que fora o suficiente para calar e atrair todos os olhares, pelo menos os de quem entendera o quão sério aquilo fora.

A primeira a falar havia sido Gemma em um grito com sua voz grave que fizera todos os olhares caírem nela, até os das crianças. Ela exigira o motivo de não ter sido informada antes, também perguntara como os dois haviam tido a audácia de planejar algo sem ela, ameaçando logo em seguida jogar um garfo no irmão.

Depois disso fora exatamente como Harry previra. Ele perdera totalmente o controle de como as coisas seriam até nas partes em que Louis havia o deixado tomar conta como a lista de convidados. Gemma assegurou que iria ser o melhor casamento de Londres e Styles sentia seu francês estremecer todas as vezes que a cunhada repetia isso. Viraria o casamento do príncipe William com Kate, eles tinham certeza. 

Alguns dias depois Harry recebeu a visita rara de Louis no escritório, o menor tinha nas mãos a lista de convidados e um sorriso. Gemma havia feito - surpreendentemente - um ótimo trabalho somente chamando os mais próximos da família, algumas tias chatas de Harry e tios de Louis que ainda vivem na França mas iriam vir graças à Styles mais nova e sua agilidade. 

Dias depois e os convites estavam feitos, a casa estava sendo detalhadamente estudada para virar um verdadeiro local de festas já que Louis se recusou fazer em qualquer outro local, Gemma estava esquecendo de fazer o próprio trabalho na empresa de tão focada no casamento e Harry se sentia verdadeiramente em outro planeta.

Agora faltavam somente dois dias. 

Dois dias e Harry caiu de sua nuvem direto no ponto em que precisa de um bom e forte vinho para aceitar de que ele será um homem casado. Mesmo fora da nuvem ele continuava se sentindo em alguma espécie de inércia, extremamente feliz porém nervoso como o inferno.

Até ontem ele e Louis estavam em uma fase tão boa que Harry não queria se dar o trabalho de ficar nervoso. O casal estava parado em um tipo de sincronia tão perfeita que inúmeras vezes Harry se pegou fazendo gestos parecidos, iguais, falando a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo, sabendo do que o outro precisa sem sequer abrir a boca. Era assustador, gostoso, especial, estranho, Styles estava completamente apaixonado.

Hoje ele acordou com Louis avisando que iria mostrar um pouco da cidade para os tios com as gêmeas e Taylor, o lembrando que ele precisava fazer uma nota para a imprensa sobre seu casamento e avisando que Liam O Salvador Payne estaria vindo ajudar. E esse fora um resumo do dia conturbado de Harry; Miar e implorar para que o amigo escrevesse tudo sozinho, dando alguns detalhes para ajudar ocasionalmente.

Quando Liam perguntou se ele queria sair para tomar algo forte, Harry recusou jurando que estava bem. Foi somente quando o amigo voltou para casa que ele se deu conta de que algo quente descendo por sua garganta seria perfeito.

E aqui está ele bebendo vinho enquanto Louis não chega com suas três oncinhas, lembrando que amanhã irá com Taylor fazer os últimos ajustes em seu smoking e o mini smoking do filho. Depois terá algo que Niall está planejando para a noite, mas Harry prefere nem pensar nisso.

Os pensamentos do empresário começaram a divagar tão longe que ele já pensava sobre como Liam de barba esses últimos dias estava parecendo algum parente perdido do David Beckham quando as vozes lá fora anunciaram a chegada de seu zoológico particular.

\- Papa! Papa! - A voz de Taylor soou depois de Harry ter feito um ótimo trabalho em acabar com o vinho em um gole só e correr até a cozinha para colocar a taça na pia. - Papa!

\- Ouch! - Harry disse rindo quando baby Taylor se esbarrou nele já indo até a escada procurar o pai lá em cima. Suas perninhas pareciam menores ainda quando Louis o colocava em um jeans e VANS, mas Tee conseguia ficar mais fofo ainda, como se isso fosse possível. - Estou aqui papa, o que houve?

Taylor estendeu uma caixinha com uma coisinha feia dentro, algo parecido com um cavalo marinho de brinquedo e Harry fez uma careta até ler na embalagem que incha e parece de verdade ao colocá-lo na água. 

\- Eu estava pensando alguns minutos atrás sobre como eu tenho um zoológico e veja só Lou, agora tem até animais aquáticos! - Harry disse rindo assim que avistou Louis entrar com algumas sacolas e gêmeas distraídas com dois bolinhos. 

\- Minha pexinho! - Taylor disse batendo palmas e Styles riu novamente, estendendo a mão para o filho que não pensou duas vezes antes de pegá-la.

\- Vamos colocar minha pexinho na água! - Nope, Harry definitivamente agora não estava mais ansioso para ver o bichinho crescer na água do que Taylor. Ele é um adulto. Adulto.

Ele pegou uma jarra de suco - uma das preferidas de Marta que iria matá-lo - e colocou água antes de ajudar Taylor rasgar a embalagem para jogar o cavalo marinho azul dentro dela.

Harry vagarosamente ouvia Anne e Amy correndo ali por perto enquanto Louis ia atrás, claramente anunciando a hora de dormir. Seus olhos e os de Taylor estavam vidrados no animalzinho, esperando a magia acontecer.

\- Qual o nome dele, papa? - Harry sussurrou olhando para Tee ao mesmo tempo que o filho fazia o mesmo, confuso. - O nome do peixinho, você não vai colocar?

\- Sponja Adada. 

\- Não Tay, esse nome é chato. - Insuportável, não aguento mais essa esponja.

\- Jogi. 

\- Zogi?

\- Jogi peppa, papa. - Não sei qual pior...

\- George? - Harry tentou e Taylor assentiu sério, os olhos grandes voltando para o recém nomeado Jogi. - Eu te amo cada dia um pouco mais, não é possível.

\- Vai demorar um pouquinho para ficar grande, papa. - Louis disse adentrando a cozinha com um sorriso grande ao ver as duas crianças encarando a jarra. - A jarra favorita de Marta, eita.

\- Ela vai matar o Jogi e eu. 

\- Bom, antes disso acho que uma certa criança dos cabelos loiros poderia ir escovar o dentes e colocar o pijama, yeh? - Louis sugeriu, pegando um rolo inteiro de guardanapos para limpar as mãos sujas de bolinho das meninas antes de sair da cozinha.

\- Vamos escovar os dentes? Podemos levar o Jogi. - Harry disse não querendo perder o cavalo marinho crescendo. Sim, ele é um adulto.

Taylor assentiu segurando a mão do pai enquanto eles iam devagar com a jarra preciosa de Marta para o banheiro escovar os dentes.

Faz um bom tempo desde que Harry trocara a escova de dentes de Taylor que ele encaixava em seu dedo pela escova pequenina e para ser totalmente sincero até isso doeu nele, ver os dentinhos do filho crescendo e ele mudando do berço para a cama... Tudo era uma dor que no ponto de vista de Styles é totalmente desnecessária, os três pequenos poderiam ser bebês para sempre se isso fosse uma escolha dele.

Mas aqui está ele brigando com Tee para ver quem escova os dentes, só sossegando depois de fechar um trato que o permitia escovar os dentinhos primeiro depois ele daria a escova para o pequeno fingir que sabe fazer sozinho.

Harry deixou a jarra no banheiro e fora ajudar Tay escolher seus pijamas, sorrindo ao passar a camiseta pela cabeça do filho quando os cabelos claros do pequeno caíram todos em seu rosto e ele deu uma pequena risada, parecendo estar se afogando ao que Styles passou totalmente a gola por sua cabeça.

\- Tudo bem por aí, bud? - Harry indagou sorrindo e Taylor lhe puxou para dar um beijo em seu nariz, gargalhando quando o pai soltou um pequeno grito quando o beijo virara uma mordida. - Ouch! Mordeu o papai! 

Taylor então riu mais ainda, tentando se esquivar quando Harry o puxou para fazer cócegas, tentando chamar Louis entre as risadas e puxões bruscos de ar. 

\- Você me mordeu, papai. Tem que pedir desculpas. - Harry murmurou passando seu nariz de leve nos pés de Taylor que já estava vestidinho com todo o pijama e ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego. 

\- Desculpa Tee. - Taylor pediu olhando atento Harry pressionar os lábios em seus pequenos dedos inquietos, sorrindo quando o ato fez cócegas.

\- Vamos ver se George cresceu? - Harry lembrou de Jogi, levantando o filho e correndo para o banheiro onde deixara a jarra.

Lá estava George já grande e solitário dentro da jarra. A água e o vidro davam impressão de ele estar maior porém realmente havia crescido um pouco mais e parecia um cavalo marinho real.

\- Wow Tee, olha só... 

Taylor parecia estar vendo algum anjo de tão vidrado no animal de brinquedo se movendo lentamente dentro da jarra. 

\- Hey rapazes, hora de dormir. - Louis apareceu alguns minutos depois na porta e Taylor já sabia melhor do que discutir, olhando uma última vez para Jogi antes de esticar os braços para seu dadee. - Tem duas gêmeas sozinhas dentro do banheiro terminando de tomar banho então corra Styles.

Rindo Harry foi até o banheiro do quarto à frente e encontrou Amelie fazendo um topete com ajuda da espuma do shampoo na irmã. Elas estavam na banheira, os dedos já enrugando e a visivelmente estremecendo de frio.

\- Boa noite senhoritas. - Harry disse alto abrindo o compartimento das toalhas e pegando duas enquanto elas continuavam a brincadeira.

\- Eu estou ficando muito bonita. - Anne disse e Harry assentiu sorrindo, abaixando perto da banheira.

\- Você está sempre linda e educada, ok?

\- Papai é verdade que pessoas educadas e legais tem namorados? - Amelie perguntou e Harry jura que sua cabeça não levantou tão rápido que praticamente estalava, claro que não.

Tão cedo e ele já tendo que encarar esses tipos de conversas. Alguém trás uma dipirona... 

\- O que exatamente você sabe sobre namorados, princesa?

\- Que eles andam de mãos dadas como você e o Lou. Que dão beijos, mas não beijos para mim e Anne porque ainda crianças. - Amelie explicou pegando o chuveiro menor e passando nos cabelos da irmã que prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos. - Nojento, papai.

Bom, graças à Deus.

\- Você acha beijos nojentos?

\- Sim! Eca, eu não quer beijar ninguém só você e o Lou. - Amelie disse e Harry sorriu. 

\- Então sem namorados por aqui agora, certo? 

\- Não Harry, não namorados. - Anne disse sorrindo e aceitando que ele passasse os dedos por seus olhos para tirar o excesso de água.

\- Vocês continuam lindas sem namorados ou namoradas, sabiam? Talvez mais tarde nós podemos ter essa conversa de novo, yeah? Quando vocês estiverem mais velhas...

\- Tudo bem, Arry. - Anne disse parecendo mais preocupada em tirar o resto do chocolate de seus dedos do que em Harry e seu ataque cardíaco. 

\- Daqui quarenta anos, certo? 

\- Certo. - Amy disse sorrindo. 

\- Eu amo vocês. Se for para ter um namorado ou uma namorada então falem para o papai. - Para eu poder matar. 5 anos, 5 anos, 5 anos, 5 anos...

\- Só quando tiver o seu tamanho e o tamanho do Lou. - Amelie divagou, terminando de lavar o cabelo com ajuda de Harry que sorria imaginando como a mente de uma criança é algo extremamente complexo e fascinante. 

\- Agora que estamos todos certificados de que nesta casa ninguém namora, que tal sair dessa água fria? - Harry perguntou esticando a toalha para primeiro Anne se enrolar, em seguida Amy.

Ele ajudou as duas colocarem os pijamas, secar o cabelo para não pegar resfriado e quando ambas estavam deitadinhas na cama Harry as lembrou que amanhã iriam passar o dia com Gemma e Sophia, continuando a conversar sobre as mais diversas coisas até elas dormirem.

Styles achou Louis no sofá sentado em seus calcanhares, as coxas pareciam ficar milagrosamente mais grossas quando ele fica desta forma. Uma taça de vinho estava cheia em suas mãos enquanto ele mexia em alguma coisa no celular, distraído.

\- Hey. - Harry murmurou sentando ao seu lado e pegando a taça para tomar um gole.

\- Eu preciso confessar algo. - Louis murmurou em um sotaque forte, com toda certeza devido ao fato de ter ficado o dia inteiro com os tios franceses. Harry acha extremamente gostoso.

\- Você ainda não achou onde vamos passar nossa lua-de-mel? - Styles indagou segurando o sorriso, passando os dedos nos lábios enquanto Louis o lançava um olhar suplicante. - Eu sei que não. 

\- Ah claro, você sabe de tudo, é o diabo.

\- Podemos procurar algum lugar agora. - Harry murmurou se aproximando um pouco mais e Louis veio para seu colo, as duas pernas firmes nas laterais do empresário.

\- Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito. Queria ter achado um lugar maravilhoso e sozinho pra te fazer uma surpresa já que eu nunca faço nada. - Louis reclamou e Harry não respondeu, colocando quase nada do vinho na boca antes de puxar o francês para um beijo, logo os dois estavam perdidos e sobre o que era o assunto mesmo? 

\- Louis.

\- Harry. 

\- Se você nos colocasse em um quarto de hotel na beira da estrada em rumo ao nada ainda iríamos passar a noite transando e ainda sim iríamos transformar isso em algo bom. - Harry tentou melhorar seu humor, mas Louis parecia nem ter ouvido, sentando novamente todo seu peso nas coxas do empresário.

\- Eu quero que seja perfeito. Posso te levar em um hotel qualquer quando você quiser, na verdade eu posso foder você até em um carro no meio do nada amor, mas eu quero que seja um lugar especial. - Louis protestou, seus olhos azuis pareciam criar buracos na pele do pescoço de Harry. 

\- Estacionamos esse carro na frente do hotel no meio do nada...

\- Se você não falar sério comigo agora nós vamos ficar sem lua-de-mel e eu faço questão de chamar Tay, Amy e Anne para dormir no nosso meio, merde!

\- Tudo bem, que tal a França? Cidade do amor, da luz, sei lá mais do que, melhor sorvete do mundo, boatos que meu marido nasceu em uma cidadezinha lá também.

\- Não gosto da França, você sabe disso. - Louis suspirou e Harry pegou o celular de sua mão, destravando depois de usar o dedo do francês e abrindo nas notas.

\- Tudo bem... Queremos ir para algum lugar frio onde podemos transar de baixo de cobertores grossos, tomar licor de chocolate e simpatizar com a neve ou algum lugar quente com praias para eu te ver quase nu todas as horas, se acabar em sorvetes e possivelmente transar em alguma praia? 

\- Quente.

\- Ok então definitivamente não ficaremos na Inglaterra... - Harry disse riscando qualquer cidade que ele havia escrito no bloco que ficam em UK. - Você quer se isolar ou prefere em algum lugar com mais pessoas? Um resort talvez? 

\- Sem pessoas. Eu já vou estar tendo que te aguentar, não sei se posso lidar com mais outros humanos. - Louis brincou e Harry revirou os olhos, o fazendo sorrir. 

\- Um lugar com praias, quente e isolado... - Harry murmurou abrindo o safari e começando algumas buscas.

\- Algum lugar na Jamaica, talvez?

\- Brazil? - Harry indagou, entrando em um site de turismo brasileiro assim que o avistara como uma das primeiras opções. - Você gostaria de ir? 

\- Para onde no Brazil?

\- Existem ilhas um pouco mais isoladas perto do Rio de Janeiro, diz aqui. - Harry mostrou enquanto copiava nas notas os nomes e telefones que indicavam na página. - Também tem praias ótimas não tão movimentadas em cidades aos arredores de Salvador? Salvador, Bahia...

\- Parece ótimo. Não tão isoladas também servem, tenho medo até hoje de ficar sozinho com você. - Louis murmurou olhando algumas fotos que o site turístico deixava disponível. - Aqui diz que tem praias muito boas em uma cidade chamada Itacimi... Não consigo falar isso, Jesus. Itacimirim ou alguma outra coisa. Que fica perto de um local chamado Praia do Forte, parece um belo ponto turístico, tenha algumas resenhas olha só...

\- Tem lugares perfeitos para fazer snorkeling... - Harry apontou e Louis sorriu, dando um longo suspiro.

\- Você gostaria de ir, Haz? Fica 50 km dessa cidade chamada Salvador. Parece um lugar maravilhoso também. 

\- É essa a parte que eu digo que sim e você foge para planejar tudo sozinho à partir daqui? - Harry murmurou agarrando suas coxas e Louis se balançou um pouco em seu colo, sorrindo levemente. 

\- Exato.

\- Eu adoraria ir para o Brazil, Lewis. - Harry confirmou e o francês deixou seu sorriso aumentar, travando o celular e o puxando para um longo beijo com gosto de vinho, encerrando o assunto.

xx

Era no mínimo engraçado como Taylor estava quietinho com medo de se mexer enquanto Caroline ajustava seu mini smoking. 

Harry estava sentado em um sofá ali perto, já cansado de ter passado o dia inteiro tirando e colocando roupas até que a mulher terminou todos os detalhes de seu smoking e passou para Taylor que até o momento estava colorindo um caderno de desenhos.

Ele havia ficado até tarde com Louis no sofá. Eles não fizeram nada mais do que trocar beijos quentes e apertos firmes por todos os lugares do corpo um do outro, mas ambos teriam o dia de hoje longo então Harry carregou o francês nas costas até o quarto.

Louis passaria o dia com as gêmeas e Gemma resolvendo os últimos detalhes das partes que ele tomou para si e Harry teria que resolver as suas como conhecer os convidados franceses que ele nunca vira na vida antes da cerimônia amanhã. 

Ele distraía Taylor enquanto tirava mil fotos de seu bebê em um smoking, conversando com Caroline que recebia uma ajuda de Louise e de Lux, uma pequena garotinha de três aninhos que Harry adora desde que ela ainda estava na barriga. 

Elas passavam cuidadosamente as agulhas, linhas e tudo que Caroline precisava. Lou iria fazer um corte nos cabelos de Taylor logo em seguida e eles poderiam ir buscar os franceses.

Assim que tudo estava terminado e Tee era o rapazinho mais lindo de todo o universo, Harry se despediu das garotas e assegurou que se veriam novamente amanhã no casamento antes de pegar a bolsa do filho e se apressar para o hotel onde a família Tomlinson esperava.

Todos eles estavam esperando no lobby e acenaram assim que viram Harry entrar praticamente gritando um obrigado por perceber que não se atrasara, Taylor segurando em sua mão dando passos apressados. 

\- Hey! - Uma garota de cabelos castanhos longos fora a primeira a se aproximar e estender a mão para Harry. Ele conseguia sentir os outros olhares praticamente queimarem em sua pele enquanto se apresentava. 

\- Harry Styles, muito prazer. - Ele disse estendendo a mão primeiramente para um senhor que parecia muito com Mark, o rosto redondo e pequenos olhos azuis. Seu olhar não era tão amigável, mas Harry não estava esperando flores. 

\- Meu nome é Felícia. - A tia de Louis disse em um sotaque tão carregado que Harry não tinha muita certeza se ela realmente sabia falar o idioma. - Está é Patrícia e meu marido, Antony.

\- Hey! - A garota Patrícia repetiu animada e Harry sorriu. 

\- É um prazer conhece-los. Louis ficou maravilhado quando eu mencionei convida-los. - Harry disse pegando Taylor no colo ao senti-lo mexer em seus jeans. - Oh, este é meu pequeno Taylor. Diga oi filho. 

\- Que bebê adorável! - Patrícia disse se aproximando. - Primo Louis fala dele sempre quando trocamos mensagens. Olá Taylor!

Taylor sorriu, mas somente isso enquanto Harry avaliava da forma mais crítica possível a forma como Antony observava ele e seu filho, segurando o olhar pesado do homem. Se ele estava achando que Harry é o tipo de homem que desvia o olhar por medo ele está muito enganado. 

Rapidamente Harry tratou de leva-los até o carro e acabar logo com isso de uma vez. 

Styles fora buscar Jay e Mark em casa e as coisas melhoraram mil vezes pois o centro da atenção não era mais ele e a família conversava normalmente sem precisar que Harry fizesse nada além de ouvir. 

Durante a tarde inteira o empresário percebeu o grande conflito que seria amanhã para introduzir os tios de Louis aos seus tios que também tem seus momentos. Harry só espera que amanhã esse "momento" não esteja presente e eles façam um esforço para dar tudo certo. Seria somente algumas horas. Algumas horas. Algumas muitas horas.

Eles passaram a tarde jogando golfe e tomando os mais diversos drinks enquanto a maior distração de Harry era observar como o francês de todos era extremamente forte e como Taylor é um filho maravilhoso que passara todo tempo quietinho tomando seus sucos sem atrapalhar nada. Harry tinha praticamente certeza que Antony não gostara dos dois e bom, quem está perdendo é ele de qualquer forma.

Finalmente Felícia deu a entender que estava ficando cansada e queria voltar para o hotel então esta foi a deixa que Harry encontrou para levantar, sorrir, agradecer pela tarde magnífica e anunciar que estava indo pagar a conta com Taylor. Não o entenda mal, Jay e Mark são a melhor companhia que alguém poderia pedir, mas depois de algumas horas a família francesa começara a falar tão puxado que Harry tinha quase certeza que estavam falando coisas ruins sobre ele.

Infelizmente quando o empresário chegara em casa depois de deixar todos de volta em seus lugares - já pensando em como queria se jogar na cama com Taylor e até assistir o bob esponja - o inimigo estava jogado em seu sofá. Não só um, mas o inferninho inteiro.

\- Eu não vou sair desta casa. - Foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Harry quando Niall já abria a sua para falar, seus olhos verdes quase suplicavam encarando os azuis de Louis. 

\- Desculpa amor. Eu tentei. - O francês murmurou antes de mais um inimigo adentrar a cena, desta vez era Gemma com Amy e Anne ao lado e várias sacolas e mochilas. 

\- Estou levando os três já que não temos uma noiva para fazer despedida de solteiros e Niall me expulsou da noite dos homens. - Gemma praticamente grunhiu, mas sua expressão mudou totalmente ao ver Taylor e suas bochechas grandes esperando por atenção. - Vamos Tee, beijo nos daddies. Ah Harold, onde está o smoking dele? 

\- Aqui... - Harry também quase grunhiu lhe passando uma das sacolas que estava em suas mãos e beijando a testa de Taylor que só ficou quieto quando conseguiu fazer as irmãs segurarem em sua mão também. - Boa noites três mosqueteiros! Façam ótimo proveito da titia Gemma e o bom humor dela!

Os três foram dar um beijo em Louis antes de irem com Gemma e as milhares de sacolas, então Harry estava sozinho com uma matilha de lobos querendo deixa-lo bêbado e o tirar de casa depois de um dia tão... Urgh.

\- Você não vai fugir da gente, Styles. - Niall finalmente cacarejou e Harry estremeceu, respirando fundo antes de ceder e se jogar no sofá.

\- Qual a droga do plano?

\- Como são dois noivos vocês podem ficar juntos a noite toda então não reclamem. Será uma despedida de solteiro e uma despedida para o Malik que irá voltar ao trabalho em três dias. - Horan disse tão orgulhoso que se ninguém entendesse iriam achar que ele havia inventado a cura para alguma doença. 

\- Não queríamos uma despedida de solteiros senão tínhamos feito uma ontem ou sequer planejado algo para hoje. - Louis suspirou e se Styles tivesse forças ele até teria assentido. 

\- Vocês não tem que querer nada, infelizmente. - Zayn falou já levantando e pegando a carteira na mesa de centro. - Senão passaríamos de forma feliz e alegre a noite inteira assistindo Love Actually para comemorar o fato de que amanhã vocês estarão juntos para sempre, até que a morte separe ou um divórcio por causa do Harry e as manias idiotas dele, eu sei lá...

\- Eu posso tomar banho primeiro? Foi um dia difícil com o tio Sorriso e a prima maluca de Louis. - Harry indagou e Niall sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Nope. Vamos. 

\- Esperem, que preciso de algo forte antes para ter aguentar Niall Horan a noite inteira em algum lugar que eu não sei onde é. - Liam disse parando no meio da sala e Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Oh merda, vocês não sabem?!

\- Só o Niall. Hoje está sendo um dia difícil para todos maridão. - Louis grunhiu calçando os sapatos e entrelaçando os dedos nos de Harry de forma brusca, ainda sim ele adorava esse contato. 

\- Cade o Matty? - Styles indagou olhando em volta para ver se encontrava o francês de Zayn.

\- Fumando lá fora. - Louis respondeu passando um casaco para o noivo, suspirando enquanto Niall gritava lá na frente que eles iriam adorar. Bom, ninguém confia em Niall então é melhor esperar para ver.

Eles foram em um dos maiores carros que Harry tem e o empresário conseguia ver Peter dirigindo enquanto tentava não rir das piadas de Niall, falhando e várias vezes cobrindo a boca como se Styles fosse se importar dele estar rindo. Na verdade ele se importava sim, as piadas eram ridículas, como alguém ri disso?

Quando eles chegaram no local que Niall sussurrara em segredo para Peter, Harry descobriu ser um bar irlandês somente pelo nome. Louis estava bem ao seu lado grunhindo que eles iriam casar no hospital em coma alcoólico e ele falou um pouco alto demais porque Matty caiu na risada enquanto os seguia para dentro. 

E foi então que Harry decidiu que eles deveriam confiar mais em Niall.

Não era um bar - não totalmente - e tinha um pequeno palco com karaokê, não tinha uma pista de dança e sim mesinhas redondas por todos os lados, um bar grande ao lado e a música estava relativamente baixa. Harry ama Niall. 

\- Você não sente que devemos um carro ou uma casa para Niall? - Louis puxou Harry para falar depois plantou um pequeno beijo abaixo de sua orelha, rindo quando Liam o saiu puxando até o bar enquanto glorificava pelo irlandês ter feito algo bom na vida. 

Eles começaram com drinks mais leves, rindo e deixando Horan fazer sua magica, aos poucos conseguindo aumentar o grupo com mais outro grupo de amigos que Niall jura que conhecia alguém de alguma forma. 

Depois os drinks mais fortes começaram a descer fácil pela garganta de Harry que ficava com as bochechas mais vermelhas a cada minuto, a presença de Louis o deixando em um estado leve e despreocupado, o francês havia desabotoado seu casaco para passar as mãos por sua cintura e eles estavam dividindo alguns drinks maiores. 

\- Eu quero cantar! - Zayn gritou, totalmente bêbado já que ele estava gritando, e Harry gargalhou sem saber dizer o exato motivo. Era tudo... Era nada... Era felicidade, era qualquer coisa.

\- Eu também quero, yup! - Liam disse escorregando para fora do balcão do bar que era onde ele estava sentado, puxando Niall junto e seguindo Zayn para onde um cara estava com seu material para quem estivesse querendo cantar ou somente gritar como provavelmente os três fariam e Harry estava gargalhando junto com Matty ao ouvir que eles iriam cantar I Will Survive.

Louis praticamente cuspiu sua bebida em Harry durante a "apresentação" toda. Eles não cantavam, mas pulavam de um lado para o outro e faziam danças ridículas que tinham todos dando gargalhadas e Louis insistia em continuar bebendo mesmo sabendo que estava quase para morrer de rir. 

Quando a música chegou ao fim Niall permaneceu parado lá em cima e pegou o microfone de Liam para falar mesmo tendo um em suas mãos. Harry já sabia que não viria coisa boa assim que os olhos azuis do irlandês fixaram-se nele e em Louis.

\- Aqueles meus amigos ali, bem ali olhem! Estão casando amanhã! - Niall gritou no microfone, as bochechas vermelhas e os lábios molhados parecendo ter acabado de fazer sexo não cantar. Harry queria rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, ele não entende. - Acho que eles deveriam vir cantar também, yeah?! Louis! 

Louis em resposta balançou a cabeça gargalhando, seus braços ainda apertando seu empresário que olhava da forma que melhor conseguia Niall e Liam começarem a fazer todos gritarem por Louis. 

\- Louis! Louis!

\- Louis!

\- Vamos lá Lewis! Suba aqui! - Zayn - um médico formado, em um relacionamento sério com idade suficiente para ser pai e uma especialização sendo carregada com orgulho nas costas - gritou pelo amigo, seu sorriso parecia capaz de rasgar seus próprios lábios de tão grande.

Louis então deu um breve beijo em Harry que sorriu e pegou seu copo, assistindo vidrado o francês ir até o palco onde Liam o ajudou a subir e lhe deu um microfone. Só ficara Matty e ele para assistir ao show e o outro francês tinha uma câmera gravando, com certeza não deixaria isso passar batido amanhã. Styles gosta bastante de como Matthew.

Eles sussurraram algumas coisas antes de avisar para o cara do som e Louis tirou a franja de seu rosto antes de olhar para seu empresário que bebia devagar, os olhos nunca deixando o noivo. 

\- Eu estava cantando essa música mentalmente antes de chegar aqui porque combinou com a ocasião então, yeah. - Louis disse em um sotaque extremamente forte, fazendo Harry sentir tudo rodar um pouco mais. Ele iria morrer e mesmo assim ainda estaria vendo seu francês, nem sequer perceberia.

Quando o solo de guitarra começou a tocar Harry queria gargalhar e vomitar tudo o que havia tomado até agora desde o começo da semana. Todos começaram a bater palmas, mas ele tinha olhos e mente fixados e pretendendo nunca tirá-los de Louis Tomlinson e seus cabelos grudando em sua testa.

Liam foi o primeiro a cantar, sua voz era muito bonita para alguém bêbado, diferente dos miados que ele dera em I Will Survive.

\- Living easy, living free, season ticket on a one way ride... Asking nothing, leave me be, taking everything in my stride... - Ele cantou rindo e Zayn veio logo depois gargalhando alegre, quase esquecendo de cantar.

\- Don't need reason, don't need rhyme, ain't nothin' that I'd rather do...

\- Going down, party time, my friends are gonna be there too... - Louis cantou segurando a risada e Harry gargalhou ao lembrar que ele dissera que estava cantando essa música antes deles chegarem.

\- I'm on the highway to hell! - Todo mundo começou a cantar e Harry largou seu copo para cantar e bater palmas junto, aparentemente não havia uma alma sóbria no local todo de qualquer forma e ele estava se sentindo tão feliz esses últimos dias que precisava colocar isso para fora de algum jeito.. - On the highway to hell!

\- Highway to hell! I'm on the highway to hell!

xx

Tudo bem. Harry sabia que iria ficar com uma ressaca mas nem tanto. 

Eles haviam quase acabado com a bebida toda do bar, cantado todas as músicas possíveis, Harry em determinada hora puxara Louis para um canto e os dois estavam tão animados com o momento que Harry preferia não tentar lembrar dos detalhes.

Depois Niall Filho Da Porta Horan simplesmente colocou os dois em carros separados e agora Harry acordou de ressaca, com a casa cheia de pessoas falando em algum lugar e sem seu francês. É a morte.

Styles se arrastou para o banheiro, encheu a banheira e passou sabe-se lá quanto tempo dentro, não querendo encarar a realidade de sua casa sendo revirada de cabeça para baixo nem muito menos o fato de nenhum de seus pequenos estarem por aqui.

Ele ficou dentro da banheira até Gemma entrar e esmurrar a porta do banheiro avisando que o irmão tem lugares para estar e coisas para fazer. Harry então se forçou a sair e colocar uma roupa decente para cumprimentar todos que trabalhavam lá embaixo.

Marta estava uma pilha de nervos assim como Gemma, rodando por todos os lados procurando por coisas que Harry nunca saberia o que era, sua irmã praticamente gritava no telefone querendo confirmar os detalhes como os fotógrafos e as "benditas flores que ainda não chegaram".

Harry tomou café enquanto alguns homens e mulheres passavam apressados ao seu lado, cumprimentando-o brevemente. Em algum lugar da cozinha Styles achou um remédio para dor e sinceramente ele sentia dores até na ponta dos dedos.

Sem ter muita coisa para fazer Harry voltou para o quarto, ganhando mais duas horas de Gemma para dormir e tirar as olheiras enormes, tentando bloquear os barulhos e conversas lá de baixo.

Quando o empresário fora acordado de novo desta vez era Lou e Caroline anunciando que estava na hora de se arrumar para começar a receber os convidados. Já chegava perto das três horas e a cerimônia seria realizada no final da tarde então ele precisava se apressar.

Nem sinal de Louis, nem de suas menininhas e Tee.

\- Eu não acredito em você, Styles. - Lou revirou os olhos enquanto passava um lenço úmido em seu rosto. - Você parece a cópia fiel de um anjo todos os dias e quando chega no dia do seu casamento me aparece com olheiras desse tamanho!

\- Culpe o Niall. Culpe sempre o Niall. - Harry grunhiu passando os dedos nos olhos e suspirando. - Alguém tem notícias do outro noivo?

\- Ah, fomos arrumar ele primeiro já que tinha o Taylor, Anne e Amy também. Já devem estar chegando. - Caroline respondeu esticando o smoking de Harry e passando a máquina a vapor para tirar amassados inexistentes.

Em pouco tempo Styles estava em condições melhores, o rosto mais corado, as sobrancelhas menos grotescas, marcas no pescoço devidamente escondidas e a roupa perfeitamente encaixada em seu corpo. 

Lou e Caroline ainda precisavam se arrumar então ele ofereceu o quarto de hóspedes para as duas, sentado na beira de sua cama ao ficar sozinho encarando a entrada da casa onde carros entravam e saíam incessantemente.

\- Harry? - Uma voz suave soou alguns minutos depois e Harry virou para ver sua mãe parada na porta, rapidamente levantando e dando um sorriso para dona Anne. - Meu filho...

\- Eu sei, Caroline e Lou são anjos. - Harry disse sorrindo e Anne entrou para abraça-lo, segurando o filho firmes em seus braços.

\- Por Deus, Harry. Você está maravilhoso meu filho. A casa está perfeita de cima em baixo, está tudo lindo. Eu estou tão emocionada. - Anne disse limpando rapidamente as lágrimas que caíram por suas bochechas rosadas.

\- Papai veio? - Harry perguntou, beijando a testa da mãe que tentava parar de chorar.

\- Sim. Ele está lá embaixo com Jay e alguns tios de Louis. 

\- Obrigado por trazê-lo mãe. - Harry disse suspirando e Anne sorriu.

\- Ele sempre foi esse homem difícil, mas ele te ama Harry. É só da personalidade dele ser... Rude. - Anne tentou explicar, mas o filho balançou a cabeça.

\- Não vamos falar sobre isso, yeh? Estou feliz por ele ter vindo, hoje é um dia especial... Vamos lá para baixo? - Harry sugeriu e a mulher assentiu, sorrindo e o seguindo para fora do quarto.

Gemma apareceu no corredor com um sorriso tão grande que era capaz de arrancar um pedaço de seu rosto.

\- O outro noivo chegou! Eu estou passando mal... - Gemma disse abanando o rosto com as próprias mãos, se aproximando de Harry com os grandes olhos claros, mais felizes impossível.

\- Eu vou vê-lo. - Anne disse saindo e Gemma rapidamente puxou Harry para um abraço firme e forte, sem qualquer preocupação em não amassar seu lindo vestido azul e branco. Ela parecia uma verdadeira princesa.

\- Hazz... - Ela choramingou apertando o irmão com força. - Vejam só você... Conseguiu.

\- Consegui... - Harry murmurou de volta, suspirando porque 1) Gemma estava muito cheirosa 2) O noivo dele estava no andar de baixo. 3) Ele iria se casar. - Eu tenho muito à te agradecer Gemm. Nada disso teria começado se você não tivesse dado duas mãozinhas, nem praticamente me forçado à ir para a reunião com os fundadores de uma certa campanha... Eu te amo. Apesar de você ser bem chata eu te amo com todo meu coração, yeah?

\- Eu também te amo, irmão. - Ela sorriu. - E eu aceito agradecimento em forma de aumento de salário, casas, carros etc.

Harry riu e revirou os olhos, entrelaçando seus dedos enquanto ambos desciam devagar para onde um certo francês estaria esperando.

Styles achou primeiro suas duas princesas vestidas impecáveis, tons de azul e branco em seus vestidos assim como Gemma pareciam clarear os olhos das duas mais ainda. 

\- Olá! - Harry se fez presente e as riram, segurando nas mãos do pai para dar uma voltinha e mostrar o vestido melhor, um grande laço azul nas costas que Styles ainda não havia visto caía de forma divina com o branco. - Olhem só vocês, estão lindas Tico e Teco!

\- Dad! - Amelie riu do apelido e ele baixou para ganhar um beijo das duas, momentos depois de algo chamar a atenção e elas saírem correndo. 

\- Também amo vocês! - Harry disse, ouvindo os amigos rirem e se aproximarem também lindos em smokings, todos escondendo ressacas em baixo de maquiagem.

\- Sophia passou tanto pó compacto em mim que eu estou com medo de beber água e derreter. - Liam disse rindo e abraçando Harry rapidamente, os outros fazendo o mesmo.

\- A primeira coisa que Niall disse hoje quando eu falei que ele havia cantado I Will Survive foi: Deixe de ser mentiroso. - Matty falou rindo, um dos braços firmes nas costas de Zayn. 

\- Você mostrou o vídeo?

\- Ameacei colocar na internet até. Gemma também amou assistir. - Matty respondeu e Harry riu, ganhando o dedo do meio de Niall.

\- Bom lads, ouvi dizer que lá fora tem champanhe e minha namorada então se vocês me permitem. - Niall grunhiu, saindo de perto e fazendo todos caírem na risada.

\- Também quero rir, do que vocês estão falando? - A voz de Louis soou em algum lugar atrás de Harry e ele quase decidia por não virar e correr, mas... Nope.

E Jesus Cristo...

\- Jesus... - Harry praticamente ofegou, deixando Louis dentro de um smoking praticamente apagar sua mente, todos os detalhes do rosto do noivo pareciam estar estremecendo seus ossos. Ele estava lindo. Maravilhoso.

\- Wow Styles, se eu não fosse o noivo estaria com inveja, de certeza. - Louis disse sorrindo, se aproximando com os dedos já abertos para tocar as vestes de Styles, o puxando para um beijo breve por saber que havia uma pequena plateia ainda observando.

\- Você é um bobo.

\- Yep. Daqui a pouco eu serei seu bobo. Com Tomlinson-Styles no final para provar. - Louis respondeu, mordiscando o queixo de um Harry prestes a morrer.

\- Eu preciso de algo para beber e de nosso filho, sai de perto de mim. - Harry murmurou sorrindo antes de se afastar, virando a cabeça somente para dar aquela checada na bunda do futuro Tomlinson-Styles.

Harry chegou lá fora novamente precisando de um minuto.

Tudo estava perfeito, realmente. As mesas estavam todas juntas formando um U na área externa, as toalhas em uma cor branca que chegava a doer os olhos, os detalhes e flores azuis e dourado, tudo extremamente delicado lembrando Harry de tudo sobre Louis. De seus dedos, de suas mãos, seu nariz, suas bochechas, coxas...

A maioria dos convidados que estavam sentados levantaram para cumprimentar Harry, quase todos eram seus tios e primos mais próximos. Des também lhe abraçou, sorriu quase por dois segundos e beijou sua testa antes de sentar novamente.

Tudo ocorreu devagar, Taylor e seu mini smoking eram uma das atrações principais, as palavras emboladas e os sorrisos que ele lançava para todos fora capaz de conquistar o coração até de Des que sorriu várias vezes em uma tarde só.

Quando Louis se aproximou de Harry novamente eles passaram um tempo somente sorrindo e trocando pequenos beijos sentados um ao lado do outro. Ninguém precisava saber que Harry segurava firme suas mãos por baixo da mesa, acariciava sua coxa com força, cada vez mais nervoso.

Quando finalmente Gemma anunciou que estava na hora perfeita, com o sol de pondo e a tarde laranjada pintando o céu inteiro, Louis somente sorriu e levantou despreocupado. Depois que ele arrumara o problema com a lua-de-mel não parecia haver mais problema algum em sua vida então para ele estava fácil. Harry que estava prestes a estourar, de felicidade, de amor, de excitação, de qualquer coisa.

O celebrante era um senhor simpático que sorriu durante o tempo todo em que eles repetiram os votos, prometendo uma eternidade de coisas que os dois já começaram a fazer algum tempo, como cuidar um do outro principalmente. Harry o tempo todo não deixou de olhar para os oceanos azuis de seu marido. Harry o tempo todo agradeceu por isso, por tudo.

Quando eles terminaram e foram permitidos se beijar Harry tocou os dois lados do rosto e seu francês, beijando sua testa devagar antes de descer para um beijo curto e firme nos lábios. Era impossível estar mais apaixonado por alguém do que ele estava nesse momento. 

Todos se levantaram e aplaudiram. Jay estava chorando, Anne parecia em um trabalho árduo para não fazer o mesmo com Gemma ao seu lado sorrindo e balançando Taylor em seu colo.

Harry foi puxado para um abraço em grupo pelos amigos, seu cabelo foi bagunçado e Niall lhe fizera um favor dando uma taça de champanhe cheia.

A noite foi chegando e o casamento estava sendo pequeno, adorável, aconchegante e familiar exatamente como Harry e Louis queriam. Durante o tempo todo os olhos do empresário estavam fixados em seu marido, devorando suas feições, suas curvas, seus sorrisos, suas risadas e caretas. 

Louis ia para um lado e o olhar de Harry ia junto, sorrindo e não prestando muita atenção em nada que ninguém falava ao seus arredores. Observando, absorvendo, admirando, amando...

Amy e Anne estavam com sorvetes e as tias Phoebe e Daisy as seguiam alegres. Elas entraram em casa depois de algum tempo e Louis também desapareceu com Taylor.

\- Então não estamos permitidos ir com vocês para o Brazil? Que tipo de amigos vocês são? - Niall perguntou indignado e Harry riu, desviando o olhar de onde o marido havia desaparecido.

\- Nialler, é uma lua-de-mel não viagem com a família.

\- E dai?

\- Niall...

\- Niall.

\- Niall... - Todos grunhiram ao mesmo tempo e Harry riu, revirando os olhos.

\- Acho que Niall também quer uma lua-de-mel. - Sophia murmurou para Gemma que instantaneamente corou, tocando disfarçadamente as próprias bochechas para esconder o rubor.

Niall gargalhou e puxou a namorada para um beijo, fazendo-a corar mais ainda e todos riram novamente, ganhando um palavrão de Gemma. 

\- Me deem licença, acho que minha família fugiu. - Harry disse levantando e pegando sua taça, indo devagar enquanto sorria e conversava com algumas tias que faziam um trabalho divino em incluir Jay e Felícia no grupo. Antony continuava no mesmo buraco que o do dia inteiro, Harry não dava a minima.

O empresário achou sua família no sofá, Amelie e Anne tinham manchas rosas enormes nos vestidos brancos e Taylor tentava limpar algo com toalhas de papel enquanto Louis fazia o mesmo. 

\- Então chegamos ao fim da festa afinal? Aquela hora que tudo acaba sujo? - Harry sorriu sentando ao lado de Taylor que esfregava o papel e sujava mais ainda. Nenhuma das duas estava triste, mas tinham sorrisos relaxados assim como o de Louis. 

\- Elas esbarraram uma na outra com sorvete nas mãos. - O francês suspirou, olhando para Harry com um pequeno sorriso antes de se aproximar e lhe dar um pequeno beijo.

\- Acho que podemos colocar o tutu? Trocar os vestidos pelos tutus? - Louis deu a ideia provavelmente metade brincando e a outra metade tentando achar uma verdadeira solução. 

\- Isso! Boa ideia, Lou! Eu te amo! - Amelie sorriu abraçando Louis e conseguindo sujar um pouquinho do smoking ao beijar sua bochecha. Ela nem sequer vira a bagunça antes de sair correndo para as escadas.

\- Sem correr nas escadas! - Louis disse e Anne riu, segurando as laterais do rosto de Harry para puxar sua cabeça e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

\- Obigada Harold. - A garotinha murmurou, rindo de novo por aparentemente pura vontade antes de sussurrar novamente. - Papa.

Harry sorriu e ela devolveu da mesma forma, subindo as escadas logo em seguida atrás da irmã e deixando os três rapazes sozinhos.

\- O que ela disse?

\- Que você parece um pinguim de smoking. - Harry respondeu sorrindo e Louis revirou os olhos enquanto beijava Taylor e seus cabelos recém cortados.

\- Você acha que dadee parece um pinguim? - Louis perguntou e Tay assentiu sorrindo. - Ouch! Dadee não parece pinguim!

\- Pinguim, dadee! 

\- Viu só? - Harry riu se inclinando para mais um beijo, desta vez fora mais demorado e Louis sorria contra os lábios do marido enquanto Taylor tentava separar, rindo e subindo em cima dos pais.

\- Não bejo dadee! Papa! Não bejo, eu Tee! - Ele disse e Harry riu enquanto virava o pequeno em seu colo para Louis fazer cócegas.

Eles se perderam por uns momentos entre as gargalhadas de Taylor e seus dedos tentando separar os beijos de forma divertida e ciumenta, exigindo beijos também até que Amy e Anne voltaram com sorrisos gigantes e seus tutus de bailarinas.

Harry estava totalmente perdido na visão de sua família, de seu futuro, em sua imaginação o levando para quando as meninas estivessem falando frases totalmente corretas e Taylor aprendendo a escrever e contar certinho. Harry flutuou para quando suas gêmeas estivessem aprendendo a colocar seu café da manhã sozinhas e não quisessem mais beijar os dois na frente dos coleguinhas.

Então sua mente viajou para um futuro distante onde todos já teriam suas famílias e casas, onde ele e Louis ainda estariam juntos depois de todos esses anos. Felizes e com livros e mais livros mentais, memórias para contar à quem quisesse sentar e ouvir.

Harry tinha certeza que não importa o que acontecesse ao longo do caminho, ele e Louis permaneceriam com seus laços fortes e extremamente puros, banhados nos melhores sentimentos existentes.

\- Hey amor? - Louis chamou e Harry desviou o olhar de seus pequenos para fixar no do francês, profundo e parecendo ser capaz de ler todos pensamentos do marido. Ele se sentia exposto, da forma mais intensa o possível.

\- Hum? - Harry murmurou, fechando os olhos ao sentir lábios quentes tocarem os seus por longos segundos, macios e molhados. Ele sorriu e Louis fez o mesmo, sussurrando alguns segundos depois.

\- Está achando que esse olhar todo apaixonado vai fazer eu esquecer que você tem os três mosqueteiros para colocar para dormir daqui a pouco? 

xx Fim xx


End file.
